Adventures of Kim and Sesshomaru
by Miss Megantron
Summary: Sequel to We're in an Anime.Kim and Alyssa are back in their own world, but Kim has felt better. After Sesshomaru manages to find his way to them will there be more drama and comedy then before? SesshyxOC
1. The Report

**Hey Hey! The sequel is up! I hope you like it! I hope you love it more then life! Well not that much...that couldn't be healthy. Any way sorry it took so long to get up but my computer is gay, my violin pulls me to it with a magic force, and I have a nice social life. Anyway enjoy!**

**This Chapter Has Been EditedC.M.G...5/30/06

* * *

**

**Chapter One:**The Report

_Hello. My name is Kim Kode, an average girl, with an average life, with average friends and a not so average family. At least that's what people who know me would say, and that's what I would of said a year ago. But some thing very...not so average happened that changed my life._

_One year ago, while walking home from school, me and my cousin fell down an open man hole. You might remember this since it was all over the news, papers, not to mention school announcements. Trust me I wasn't to thrilled to see the headline "Teen Cousins Swimming In Sewers" on the front page of the weekly paper._

_But what many people don't know is what really happened one year ago. Some people say we couldn't get out so we drank sewer water and ate rats till some one saved us. Others say we just hung out down there to get away from our problems. Some say we were abducted by mole people. But all of those are false. We really were sent into my favorite anime or cartoon, Inuyasha._

_Yeah I know. Went into a cartoon? Sounds like I should be in the nut house instead of high school, right? But it's true! We spent about a month in my favorite anime Inuyasha. I could write ten pages about the show Inuyasha so I think I'll just let you look it up. Any way, my time spent there was mostly with my use to be favorite character Sesshomaru. Who, before I went to the Inuyasha world and when I first came, I had a tiny little crush on. Okay so it wasn't a tiny little crush. More like an obsession. _

_Now, the one month I spent there was any thing but relaxing. Over the month I flew on a demon cat twice, fell of once ,fainted maybe 2- 5 times, got thrown into a lake once, meet my obsessed Kokiyou, made a Taiyoukai mad about a million times, fell out of a window once, twisted my ankle twice or so, made fun of one demon toad, stabbed myself with one demon transfer sword, turned into a demon, took two weeks worth of demon training, talked to a flea, annoyed a dog demon, caused one food fight, said yes to one proposal, killed a Lord with a spoon and betrayed every one who took care of me during my visit. There's probably more I'm forgetting but I think you get the point._

_I was sent back by none other then the villain of the show, Naraku. He offered me a trade. My demon powers for home. I was blinded by my own feeling and the hurt from Sesshomaru never seeming to care and accepted his offer. When I got home at first I thought every thing was okay, I was happy. Till the following Saturday night._

_I sat down to watch Inuyasha for the first time since coming home. It was a new episode. I figured every thing would be back to normal. But I shouldn't of watched that episode. I should of just dumped the show. How was I suppose to know that 30 minute show with about ten minutes worth of commercials would bring so much sorrow. On the screen I saw the one thing I didn't want to see. The one thing I didn't think about when I accepted Naraku's deal. _

_I saw Sesshomaru ,bloody and injured , laying on the ground almost dead with Naraku standing above him. But Naraku was different. He had dog demon markings. My dog demon markings! The ones I traded with him. And what did I see him pointing at Sesshomaru's heart? None other then the Youkai Hengen Mi! The sword I used to turn into a demon! It was the first time I realized what I had done. The first time I realized Sesshomaru's life was in my hands and in threw it away. Even Inuyasha was there to help him and I was just sitting on my butt safely at home. Watching Sesshomaru die!_

_I never knew of that kind of hurt. I didn't even stick around to see what would happen on the next episode. I wanted to forget all of it. I avoided any thing that had to do with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. But as good as my plan worked I'm still always reminded of that month and that Saturday night. _

Kim looked at her teacher, Ms.Eba, with hope. Ms. Eba was a new teacher. Her old teacher Mr.Pay slipped on a banana peal (thanks to Don Smith, teen prankster ) and now his back was broken. Causing Kim's favorite teacher to stop working for the rest of the year. Now evil Ms. Eba was here. The teacher's hair was raven black with and brought back into a bun so tight Kim thought her face was about to rip off. But even then she wouldn't have to look at that evil, huge mole right above Ms. Eba's lip. When ever she talked you could see the mole smiling at your fear. The fear of Ms. Eba.

"Well... "Ms. Eba finally finished reading Kim's report on "My Adventure. " Kim swallowed nothing then looked at her short teacher.

"Well..." She copied Ms.Eba. The teacher reached into her desk and pulled out a red pen. Kim watched as she popped of the pen's lid and wrote some thing on the paper.

"I'm very disappointed Ms. Kode. Mr.Pay told me so many good things about you and yet you write this. "She said and wrote a big fat F on the top of Kim's paper. Kim let out a big sigh.

"I knew you wouldn't understand. Why do I even bother. "She mumbled. Ms. Eba raised an eye brow.

"Ms.Kode, there is no way this could happen. I believe that you enjoyed the attention from the man hole accident and now you crave more. And this 'story ' of yours is your way of getting it. "The teacher explained her theory.Kim growled. But how she wished she could make the same growl she could when she was an inuyoukai. It was a deep growl that really helped people get the point.

"Whatever. "Kim snapped and snatched her paper out from under the teacher's hand.

"Ms.Kode! "Ms. Eba yelled but Kim was already gone, down the hall way.

To her it wasn't fair. She just wanted some one to talk to. Some one other then Alyssa who will understand me. Don't get me wrong. She loved her cousin. But she needed different advice. Some one who could really help her and not think she belonged in the nut house.

About fifteen minutes later she was at her house, starring at the small rancher. It's one brick side and the other a light blue. It's wooden porch housed by her black roof. She slowly walked into the house, knowing what was waiting for her.

"Hello sweetie. Did you have a nice day at school? "Her mom asked as she entered the kitchen. Kim didn't answer. She just slammed the F paper on the counter and ran to her room. Kim's mom. Jen looked down at the paper then sighed.

"Here we go again. "She mumbled then walked out of the kitchen to get Kim's father, Charlie.

While her mom was getting her father Kim flopped down on her purple cheetah print bed and sighed again.

"Thank god it's Friday. "She said out loud. A sudden memory came to her mind as she remembered that the first day she was in Inuyasha world was also a Friday. Fridays use to seem so much better to her, before it happened. She was ready for a good nap. The human closed her eyes and smiled.

_Relaxation..._

**DO DO DO DO DO DA DA DA**

Kim opened one eye and looked down at her purse on the edge of the bed. With aglareshe opened the other eye and reached for the phone.

"So much for relaxation. "She mumbled and opened the flip phone.

"Yola. "She greeted who ever was calling her.

"Kimy Koo! "The voice on the other line yelled.

"Wissy Woo! "Kim yelled back. Both sides let out soft giggles.

(Imagine it's like on TV and that lines going through showing Kim on half the TV and Alyssa on the other. Both talking into the phone. Go on. It's fun. )

"Hey Alyssa. What's up? "Kim smiled and flopped back down on her bed.

"Nothing just calling to talk. How's life? "Alyssa asked.

"Awful. I really miss having you in my school. Why did your mom make you leave? "She whined.

"I don't know. I guess it's one of those thing we'll 'appreciate in the future' "Alyssa shrugged and laughed. Kim joined in. This was the perfect make up for that evil teacher Ms. Eba.

"Hello? Is that Kimy? "Another voice yelled from Alyssa's side. Kim looked at the phone strangely then sighed.

"Oh boy. "She whispered.

"Let me talk to her! "The voice shouted and then screams followed. Kim sat up and leaned against the good old wall next to her bed. Kim loved walls. When ever she needed some thing to lean on they were always there for her. Kim crossed her arms holding the phone with her cheek and shoulder, waiting for the winner of the battle. Finally one voice was clear.

"Hi Kimy. "The voice said in a girly, perky tone. Kim smiled.

"Hey Ayla. What's up? "She asked.

"You should so come over today! Pllllleeeeaaaaassssseee! Come over now! "Ayla screamed. Kim smiled bigger. Ayla was her other cousin. One year older then her but still acted immature. The same why they acted when Kim was 13, Alyssa was 12, and Ayla was 14. Some things never change.

"Sure. "Kim said. She could hear 'yeahs' and 'woot woots' from the other line. She laughed then hung up with out even saying goodbye. Talking to her cousins always got her in a good mood. She stood up and stuck her phone in her pocket.

**Knock Knock Knock**

Kim looked at her door and sighed. That was definitely her parents. But then her idea struck her. Like lighting on a 50 foot metal pole. She opened the door and smiled.

"Young lady. We need to talk to you about this. "Her parents said and waved the F paper in her face.

"Hey guys I'm going to Alyssa and Ayla's. I might spend the night so if I don't come back don't worry. Oh and I'll need the car. "She said very fast so it was hard to keep up. They looked at her confused then sighed.

"Fine. "They mumbled. Kim smiled and kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Thanks guys. Wove wo! "She said and ran down the hallway.

_That was to easy!_

She grabbed her coat and ran out the door. Ready to see her cousins.

"Here we go! "She jumped into the car a pulled the spare key out of her pocket. (Last story it was the backpack. Now it's the pocket! ) Putting the key in the hole thingy (okay I don't know how to drive yet so I kinda don't know the real names of these things. Just play along. ) and was off.

_Some thing tells me..._

She turned down a rode that lead to her cousin's house.

_Some thing very important is gonna happen..._

_(lol stupidest ending line ever! )_

**

* * *

**

Well did you like it? Let's get this story lots of reviews!


	2. Trip To Grandma Kode's

Chapter 2:Trip to Grandma Kode's

Kim pulled into Alyssa and Ayla's driveway. She took a moment to just stare at the house and remember all the good times. This house was like her home away from home. She walked up to the door and rang the door bell. When it flung open Kim was tackled by a hyper Ayla.

"HEEEYYY! "Ayla screamed and hug Kim.

"Hey A. "Kim looked over at the door. Alyssa was standing there, arms crossed smiling at Kim and Ayla.

"Hey Alyssa. "Kim said once Ayla gave up on the hug. Alyssa waved and smiled.

"Hey Kimy Koo. "Alyssa said and stepped out of the house.

"You guys wanna walk to Grandma Kode's? "Ayla asked. Kim shrugged.

"Sure. She does have the best candy. "She said. Alyssa agreed by giggling. And so they made their way down the hill next to Alyssa and Ayla's house that lead down to their grandma's house.

"So how's school Kimy Koo? Are you getting good grades? "Alyssa said making in a 'motherly' voice. Kim smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I couldn't get bad grades if I tried. Well...except on essays. Anyway, what about you two? "Kim looked mainly at Ayla who shrugged.

"What do you think? "She mumbled. Alyssa laughed and nodded.

"You can't blame me! "Ayla yelled.

"It's not my fault I'm a blond! "She crossed her arms and looked away from the two others. Kim and Alyssa burst out laughing.

"Ayla you can't use that excuse forever. "Alyssa pointed out.

"Yup, your hair color really has no effect on your smarts. "Kim added. Ayla glared at them.

"I'll believe what I want. You believe what you want. "Ayla snapped and speed up. Kim and Alyssa continued to laugh behind her.

"Oh would you guys just shut up. "Ayla mumbled. Kim speed up to Ayla's speed and smiled.

"Aw come on A. You know we wove wo. "She said. Alyssa ran up to Ayla's other side.

"Yeah. We just like messing with ya. "Alyssa said and patted Ayla's back.

"Like the immortal world's of the kitty from the great webbie funny junk, 'Your better then ice cream' . "Alyssa copied the funny site.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far. "Kim joked.

"Kim! "Ayla yelled. Alyssa laughed.

"Run Kim! Run! "She yelled and Kim took off, Ayla following close behind.

"Hahaha. You'll have to run faster then that if you want to catch me Ayla! "Kim looked back to yell at Ayla. Ayla's eyes looked mad but you could tell from her smile that she was having a great time. Kim was still looking back at Ayla when she heard Alyssa.

"Kim watch out for that...! "

**Bam. Boom. Bonk.**

"Never mind. "Alyssa sighed as she walked over to Kim laying on the ground in front of a street light pole. Ayla stopped running and cracked up laughing, pointing at the red mark right down the center of Kim's face.

"Kim...are...you...okay...? "Ayla asked between laughs. Kim started to laugh at her own stupidity.

"Yeah. You know I'm use to stuff like this by now. "She giggled and sat up.

"I'm suing who ever put that pole there. "She mumbled. Alyssa smiled and reached out her hand to help Kim up.

"Thanks. "Kim said and pulled herself up with Alyssa's help.

"You dork. "Alyssa teased.

"You can say that again! "Ayla finally stopped laughing.

"Hey Ayla remember that time we spent the night on Grandma Neal's porch and we played truth or dare? "Kim kept teasing Ayla by bringing up a funny yet embarrassing subject. Alyssa joined in.

"Oh I do and we dared Ayla to... "

"I told you never to talk about that again! "Ayla yelled and pointed to Kim and Alyssa.

"Yeah and she had to do the dare. So she... "Kim continued.

"You two better start running... "Ayla mumbled. Kim and Alyssa stopped laughing and looked at Ayla who looked like she was about to blow.

"I think she's right. "Alyssa whispered. Kim nodded.

"On the count of three. "She whispered back. Alyssa nodded.

"One... "Kim said. Ayla didn't wait and charged towards them.

"Three! Three! Three! "Alyssa yelled not to patiently and ran off.

"Hey, wait for me! "Kim yelled to Alyssa and ran as fast as she could. Ayla close behind laughing. Alyssa wasn't that far in front of her but was running faster by the second. Kim smirked.

_At this rate we'll get to Grandma Kode's house in no time._

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru walked down the halls of his castle. Not going any where really. Just making random turns and exploring random rooms. Kim and Alyssa's visit made him wonder why he did have such a big castle. Why did he need all this room. The thought of Kim and Alyssa's visit though, was much avoided by him. He didn't like thinking about how he might never see Kim again. And regretting never telling her about his 'feelings' for her. He tried. But when ever he was just about to tell her, she would run off, or some one would get in the way. Mainly Kokiyou.

Kokiyou. He's the reason for this whole mess. Without Sesshomaru never would of been jealous and he never would of discovered his true feelings. It had been almost a year since the baka died and the body was still on his dinning room floor. Just as annoying in death as life.

"Lord Sesshomaru! "

Sesshomaru stopped walking. His emotionless face had been more emotionless then ever. And he wasn't even trying. Ever since Kim left he never saw the need to laugh, smile, smirk, or even sometimes speak.

"What is it Jaken? "Sesshomaru said. Jaken ran in front of Sesshomaru and bowed.

"My lord we might of found for you to see Kim and Alyssa. "The toad explained with arapid tone.Sesshomaru instantly got interested.

"You have? "He asked. Jaken nodded.

"Yes but the problem is it could be a one way journey. We are not positive if it does work both ways. I know you just want to kill the girl for not being strong enough to fight off Naraku but I don't think it would be worth it to live in an area filled with weak humans and no worthy demons. "Jaken said. Sesshomaru glared down at him.

"I do not wish to kill her Jaken. Do not speak such words without knowing the truth. "He growled. Jaken looked surprised.

"Umm yes my lord. My mistake. "Jaken mumbled.

"Now how am I going to get to Kim? "Sesshomaru asked. Jaken finally got up from his bow with a sigh. He hated how his lord had acted because of that wench.

"Just follow me Lord Sesshomaru. "He sighed and began walking. Sesshomaru was right behind him.

**

* * *

**

"Have a nice day girls. And Ayla stop chasing your cousin into streetlight poles! "Ayla, Alyssa, and Kim's grandma said as they walked out the door.

"Okay Grandma Kode! "Ayla sighed as Kim and Alyssa laughed. Kim had a habit of hurting herself like falling out of shopping carts, running into trees while rolling down a hill, running into a fence on her bike, and silly stuff like that.

"And Kim! Be careful! "Grandma Kode yelled again. Kim sighed.

"Yes Grandma Kode! "She smiled.

"No one can stop me. "She mumbled so only Alyssa and Ayla could hear. They all giggled and walked.

"Guy's I've been thinking... "Ayla said.

"Well that's a new one. "Kim said.

"Like I said...I've been thinking... "Ayla repeated ignoring Kim's comment.

"Oh is this about moving out? "Alyssa asked Ayla who nodded. Kim looked shocked.

"Moving out? You guy's aren't moving far away right? "She yelled. Ayla shook her head and laughed.

"Of course not. "Alyssa said.

"We were just thinking it's going to be time to move out soon. And how super de dooper cool it would be to live together! "Ayla said. Kim nodded.

"That would be the best! "She yelled.

"Let's talk about it right here. "Alyssa said and sat down on the edge of the sidewalk. Ayla and Kim looked at each other and shrugged. Then join Alyssa.

"Alyssa you know what? "Kim asked starring at the center of the street.

"What? "Alyssa asked.

"That's the manhole we fell down a year ago. "Kim mumbled. Alyssa looked over to the center of the street and nodded.

"Yeah it is. "She whispered. Ayla sighed.

"Are we going to talk about moving in together or your stupid made up manhole stories? "She snapped.

"They are not-oh whatever. So if wee did move in together where would we live? "Kim mumbled ignoring Ayla.

"Hmmm. That's a good question. Should we live far away or close? "Ayla asked. Kim and Alyssa answered at the same time.

**"I think we should live close to our parents. "Alyssa said.**

**"I think we should live very far away from our parents. "Kim said.**

Ayla sighed. It would be a long discussion. Little did they know a dark figure was hiding in the bushes behind them. Listening to their conversation.

"Maybe this isn't the best time to talk about this. "Kim said. Alyssa and Ayla nodded.

"Let's talk about other stuff. Like Kimy Koo. "Alyssa pointed at Kim.

"Why me? "Kim snapped.

"Because your the craziest! "Ayla said. Kim sighed yet again.

"I'll take that asa 'fine'. Any way how your love life going. "Alyssa teased. Kim smiled.

"Same old same old. "She said.

"And how's ZAACCCHHHH Ayla? "Kim decided to tease Ayla and her boyfriend.

"Better then ever. What about Alyssa and Gehrig? "She smiled. Alyssa blushed.

"We're not even dating. "She mumbled.

The dark figure stood up and walked to where there was path between bushes. Kim looked the opposite direction of where the figure was about to show it's self to tease Alyssa.

"Well you will be soon! "She said. As the figure became visible Alyssa noticed it.

"No...uhhhhhhhhh. "She said and starred behind Kim and Ayla.

"Hey what's wrong with you? "Kim asked. Ayla looked behind Kim to see what was up and gasped. Kim, not realizing to just turn around, starred at them.

"What's wrong guys. Is there some thing on my face? "She asked. The figure slowly walked towards them and the two girls looked terrified.

"What's wrong? "Kim asked jumping up. The figure was now only about five feet away from Kim.

"Kim... "Alyssa whispered trying to make her turn around.

"Finally some one speaks! You know you two are really creeping me out. "She snapped. Kim froze up when she felt one hand on each of her shoulders. Ayla and Alyssa jumped up also and screamed. Kim wanted to scream and turn around but was to scared to see what was holding her shoulders. Until, the figure twirled her around to face it.

Kim screamed.

Ayla screamed.

Alyssa screamed.

"Kim. "The figure said.

"Ah! How do you know my name? Let go of me! "Kim yelled keeping her eyes shut so she still didn't know who it was.

"...Kim? "The figure repeated.

"You better let go of me dude! I use to be a dog demon! "Kim yelled and began bunching at the figure who didn't even flinch but sigh. Alyssa finally stopped screaming for a short breath and looked at the figure.

"Hey! "She said. Kim was still screaming and slapping around.

"I know you! "Alyssa said and walked up to the figure.

"Sesshomaru! "Alyssa yelled. But not loud enough for Kim to hear over her screams. Sesshomaru looked over at Alyssa.

"Does she have an off switch yet? "He mumbled. Alyssa laughed.

"Kim! Kim shut up! It's Sesshomaru! It's just Sesshomaru! "Alyssa yelled into Kim's ears. Kim looked over at Alyssa and opened her eyes.

"What? I couldn't hear you. "She asked almost forgetting the 'figure'.

"It's Sesshomaru. "Alyssa sighed and pointed at Sesshomaru. Kim followed Alyssa's finger to Sesshoamru's face and gasped.

"Sesshomaru! "She yelled. Alyssa rolled her eyes, since Sesshomaru's name had already been said about ten million times, and walked over to Ayla who was still screaming.

"Shut up! "She yelled and slapped Ayla on the head. Kim was still looking up at Sesshomaru like it was all a dream. So many thoughts and questions.

_He's still alive? What about Naraku? How did he get here? Does he want to kill me for what I did? Is this real?_

"Kim... "Sesshomaru mumbled. Kim decided on the one thing that might just help her now.

She fainted.

**

* * *

**

Hehehe. I hope you liked it! Well the next chappie will be out soon!

Wove Crescent Moon Goddess


	3. What do we do with him?

**This Chapter Has Been Edited---C.M.G**

Chapter 3:What do we do with him?

Kim finally opened her eyes and sat up. She was on the ground. Alyssa was sitting on one side of her and Ayla on the other. She sighed.

"Hey you okay? "Ayla asked. Kim nodded.

"Why'd you faint like that you dork? We were worried. "Alyssa gave Kim a light punch on the arm. Kim smiled.

"I don't know. But I had the weirdest dream. We were just sitting then Sesshomaru came and... "Kim began.

"Ummm Kim. "Alyssa interrupted.

"What? "Kim asked confused. Alyssa pointed behind her. Kim turned her head and sitting behind her was no other then Sesshomaru. Kim got that whole Oo look and almost fainted again.

"Sesshomaru! You...how...when...why...? "Kim tried to ask one question but it turned into five billion million. Sesshomaru just kept starring at her.

"Stop looking at me like that! "She snapped. He didn't move.

"Stop that! It's creepy! "She yelled and stood all the way up. Sesshomaru also stood up but remained silent and eyes on her. Ayla and Alyssa looked at each other confused.

"Whatever. "Ayla shrugged and stood up. Alyssa nodded and stood up meaning all four of them were on their feet.

"Sesshomaru...it's great to see you again and that your alive but what are you thinking? "Kim asked. Sesshomaru was about to speak but was interrupted by a weird ring.

**De do de do de do de do**

"I've really got to change that. "Kim said reaching into her pocket.

"Who is it? "Ayla asked. Kim shrugged and pulled out her cell phone. She opened it and looked on the screen where it would say the caller's name. Kim sighed.

"Who is it? "Ayla repeat this time a little more annoyed.

"Grandma Kode. "Kim said and but the cell phone to her ear.

"Hi Grandma Kode. What's up? "She asked.

"Put it on speaker phone! "Ayla tackled Kim's phone. Kim rolled her eyes and pushed the button that turned on speaker phone making it so every one could hear her grandmother.

"Hello sweetie. I called Ayla and Alyssa's parent's. They said your not home yet. Are you three okay? Oh dear Kim you didn't break anything did you? "Her grandmother asked. Kim sighed and Alyssa and Ayla giggled.

"What's so funny? "Sesshomaru whispered to Alyssa.

"Everyone worries about Kim hurting herself. She's just crazy like that. "Alyssa shrugged. Sesshomaru looked at Kim who was laughing a little herself. It seemed like trouble followed her every where. Funny trouble, but trouble.

"K Grandma Kode. We're about to go back now. And I'm okay. So is Ayla and Alyssa. We just ran into a friend on the way back. Sorry. "Kim said.

"It's okay. Just get home in one piece. Bye bye. "Grandma Kode said and hung up the phone. Kim close her phone and put it back into her pocket.

"Why does she always ask if I'm okay?I can't wait till the day one of you guys fall and break something and she's worried about me. "Kim mumbled and sighed.

"So what are we going to do? "Alyssa asked Kim.

"What do you mean? We just got to get back to your house. "Kim asked confused.

"About him. "Ayla whispered and pointed back at Sesshomaru.

"I can still hear you. "Sesshomaru sighed. Ayla looked surprised but Kim and Alyssa already knew of Sesshomaru's 'inu powers'.

"Whatever. Anyway what are we going to do? It's not like we can explain to our parents he's an anime character that we meet after we fell down the manhole. "Alyssa said sarcastically. Kim thought for a moment. Everyone was looking at her, waiting for the answer. Sesshomaru's look with a bit of confusion.

"Do you think Ricky's clothes would fit him? "Kim asked.

"No way! We are not bringing him home! We already have a dog! "Ayla yelled. Sesshomaru glared at her. Alyssa nodded.

"I'd hate to admit it but him staying with us would be the worst possible idea. He's your boyfriend. You take care of him. "Alyssa smirked. Kim and Sesshomaru both blushed a little and looked at each other. Then Kim looked back to Alyssa.

"You know he's not her bf..Cr... "Ayla began but was stopped by Kim's hand attacking her mouth.

"Cr...Cr...Crazy she means. Ayla we already know Alyssa's crazy. You don't have to say it. "Kim gave a big fake smile in Sesshomaru's direction. Alyssa shoot a glare at Ayla trying to warn her. Ayla finally managed to scramble free and stepped away from Kim.

"I wasn't going to say crazy. Even though it's true. I was going to say Crush. "Ayla crossed her arms and looked confused.

"She means...Crushed ice. It's a slang term around here. It means totally cool! "Kim lied to Sesshomaru.

"We have a lot of slang here. It might take you a while to learn it Sesshomaru. "Alyssa told Sesshomaru as loud as she could. Sesshomaru looked over at Kim who was whispering something to Ayla. But he couldn't here what she was saying over Alyssa's yelling.

_What is this baka doing? What is Kim telling what ever her name is? What's with this...crush?_

Kim got done whispering. Ayla got a "ohhhhh I get it" look and nodded. Kim sighed and the two walked over to Sesshomaru and Alyssa (who stopped yelling when she noticed Kim and Ayla)

"Oh yeah, by the way I'm Ayla. "Ayla introduced and held out her hand. Sesshomaru glanced down at it then looked over at Kim. Ayla frowned and pulled her hand back.

"Wow Kim you have great taste. "She mumbled sarcastically.

"Okay I have an idea. "Kim said ignoring Ayla's comment. Ayla nodded, Alyssa waited, and Sesshomaru just looked bored.

"Sesshomaru will walk back to your house with us. Then we'll ask Ricky if we can barrow some of his clothes. If those don't fit we can use your dad's. The malls open for four more hours. We can go get some clothes and he can come back with me to my house. "Kim was very proud of her genius plan.

"One problem you dork. "Ayla sighed.

"What? "Kim asked.

"Where are we suppose to get the cash for his clothes? We're not made of money. "She snapped. Alyssa nodded.

"And would your parents actually let him stay in your house? "Alyssa added. Kim thought for a moment.

"Well with the house problem he can sleep outside. "Kim guessed. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"This Sesshomaru does not sleep outside. "He growled. Ayla rolled her eyes.

"Get over it you baby. And you don't have to say this Sesshomaru. Your like the only Sesshomaru around here...thank god. "Ayla joked. But Sesshomaru didn't have the best sense of humor. He quickly ran to Ayla and picked her up by her neck. Ayla screamed.

"Sesshomaru! "Kim yelled. Alyssa hurried to Ayla's side.

"Just stay calm Ayla. Kim knows how to handle these kinds of things. No big. "Alyssa tried to comfort. Ayla glared at her.

"No big? Your not the one up here! "She yelled. Alyssa shrugged.

"I have been. "She mumbled.

"Sesshomaru put Ayla down now! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru ignored her.

"You never speak to me like that! I am a great demon lord. You are a worthless human. "He growled. Kim stomped up the Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! "She yelled. Sesshomaru sighed and looked down at Kim.

"What? "He snapped. Kim looked at him with a "what do you think face? ".

"Put Ayla down now! And I mean now! "She gave him 'the' look. The look that always got to Sesshomaru and made him want to stop every thing before Kim really hurt him. He let out a growl and released Ayla. She flopped down to the ground and started breathing hard.

"Holy crap! "She said. Alyssa shrugged.

"You get use to it after a while. "She whispered. Kim smiled.

"Good dog. "She teased. The look on Sesshomaru's face said he didn't like that but heck. That was the point.

"I despise you. "He mumbled. Kim shrugged.

"I know. "She said.

"He's definitely not coming home with us! "Ayla pointed at him and yelled. Alyssa smacked Ayla for the second time today.

"Calm down! You deserve it anyway! "She snapped. Kim giggled. Ayla growled. And Sesshomaru just stood there.

"So what do we do? I mean he can't walk around like that. "Alyssa whined. Kim nodded.

"We can brain storm on the way back. "She said. But they didn't. The whole walk was spent explaining to Sesshomaru about anime, the TV show Inuyasha, his millions of fan girls plus some fan boys, and how Kim knew all that stuff about him and Naraku...and everyone else on the show. By the time they reached the house everything was explained.

"Do ya understand? "Kim asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"And tell me again why you never told me this? "He asked with a little growl in his voice. Kim could tell he was a little hurt she would keep such a big secret.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't think you would believe me. It's kinda hard to explain. "She mumbled. Suddenly Ayla and Alyssa stopped walking. Kim noticed and looked at them.

"What? "Kim asked. Sesshomaru stopped a little bit ahead of them and looked back. Ayla and Alyssa were pointing ahead of him. Kim and Sesshomaru turned and saw Rickey actually...dare I say it...outside?

"Ricky what are you doing? Wouldn't the sun of burnt your skin by now? "Kim asked sarcastically. Ricky got the -.- look. For now on will call that the 'Very funny' look.

"Hahaha. Mom told me to meet you guys and yell at you. She got called in for work. Anyway whos your friend? Sesshomaru obsessed much? "He asked. Sesshomaru glarred at him.

"Rick I'd like for you to meet Sesshomaru-sama. Sesshomaru-sama, this my other cousin Ricky. "Kim smirked. Ricky was just as big of an anime fan as her. Plus he could get the high score in any video game!

"Yeah right. "He snapped.

"There's no way that's the real Sesshomaru. "He walked up to Sesshomaru and observed him.

"How many annoying cousin's do you have? "She mumbled to Kim.She shrugged.

"Depends what you call annoying. "She answered.

"These markings are so fake. "Ricky licked his thumb and scrubbed into Sesshomaru's forehead trying to get rid of the 'fake' markings.

"Why doesn't it come off? "He grumbled while rubbing his thumb into Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru growled and grabbed Ricky's wrisit.

"Hey you little... "Ricky began but was tossed aside by Sesshomaru.

"Kim can we just move on? "Sesshomaru asked. Kim smirked.

"Yeah one sec. "She said and walked over to a tree where Ricky was currently leaning against, upside down, where Sesshomaru had thrown him.

"Hey Rick. You mind if Sesshomaru borrows some of your clothes so we can go to the mall? Can't have him walking around like that now can we? "Kim squat down to be a little more level with Ricky's head. Ricky just nodded never loosing his shocked expression.

"Great! "Kim jumped out of squatting position and claped. So Ayla, Alyssa, and Kim went up to Ricky's room and picked out a long pair of baggy jeans and a black shirt for Sesshomaru.

"The pants are so small. "Sesshomaru complained even though the jeans were way baggy. Kim sighed.

"Number one they are jeans. And number two get use to them. People don't wear those puffy pants you got and there's no way I'm letting you walk around in sweat pants. "She snapped after looking through Ricky's shoes.

"Here try these. They should fit. "She said and throw the shoes at Sesshomaru who caught them without effort. He looked at the strange strings that tie the shoes together. Alyssa noticed his trouble and laughed.

"Put your foot in the whole at tie the strings into a bow. "She giggled. Sesshomaru blushed a tad bit. It was emberessing for a demon of his rank to be told how to put on a pair of shoes by a weak human.

"Okay that should work for now. How are we going to solve the money problems? "Kim asked. Everyone shrugged. Sesshomaru went over to his old clothes and looked through them.

"What cha doing Sesshomaru? "Kim asked curiousaly. Sesshomaru finally found what he was looking for and threw it behind him at Kim without even looking. Luckily Kim caught it.

"Watch out Sesshomaru! That could of hit me. "She growled. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"And? "He asked. Kim gave him the 'very funny' look and looked down at the item he threw. It was a small leather bag. Kim opened it and gasped. There was little gold and silver pieces, each worth a lot of money. Kim smiled.

"Wow! "Ayla said looking down into the bag. Alyssa's mouth just dropped.

"Dude. Your loaded! "She yelled.

"It's not that much. I have more in the castle. "Sesshomaru said in a bored tone. Kim, Alyssa, and Ayla looked at eachother, then at the bag, then Sesshomaru, and finally back at eachother.

"Shopping Spree! "They all yelled so loud Sesshomaru had to cover his sensitive ears.

"Shopping spree? "He repeated. Kim and the others were already out of the house hopping into the car. Sesshoamru ran out just in time to see them pull out of the drive way.

"Uh Kim. "He said. They were to busy talking about what they were going to buy with their richs. They pulled out and left Sesshomaru behind. He just sighed and sat on the drive way waiting for them to return.

"This is great! "Ayla yelled. Kim and Alyssa nodded.

"I'm going to buy that one pair of shoes! I was hoping my parents would buy them for my birthday but now... "Kim said.

"We're so lucky Sesshomaru came around! "Alyssa could barely control her excitment. Every ones face froze.

"Sesshomaru! "Kim yelled and made a quick u-turn. When they got back to the house they saw Sesshomaru sitting there on the drive way indian style.

"Sesshomaru! Get your butt in here! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru sighed and stood up.

(Note:Kim's car is a convertable. A nice blue bug. Now I know there's like no hope of me ever getting a car like this but we are going to pretend k? Now we are going to "pretend" Kim got this godly car for her 16th birthday)

"Hurry up dog boy! The mall awaits us! "Ayla yelled. Sesshomaru growled and made a mental note to kill Ayla in her sleep and got into the car.

**

* * *

Crescent Moon Goddess commands you to review! Guess what? I'm responding to reviews again! You lucky ducks! Starting next chappie! **


	4. A car ride? Can he survive?

**This Chapter Has Been Updated--C.M.G**

This is just a little fun chapter I added. By the way people I set up a website! It's the bestest ever T.T Anyways check it out. Like the link is on my profile page!

* * *

Chapter 4:Car ride. Can he survive? 

Sesshomaru sat far back in his seat. The car was going to fast, even after Sesshomaru's countless pleads to slow down, the bug's small back seat was a little to small for his legs so they had to be curled up, and the girls were blasting what they called the 'radio' so loud his ears were about to explode. But he remained calm and kept his emotionless look, while trying to take charge.

"Would you please turn off the awful noise? "He yelled.

"What! "Kim yelled back to him.

"I said turn that racket... "He began but was interrupted by Ayla.

"Up? Okay turn the volume uper Kimy! "Ayla yelled. Kim nodded and turned the music up so loud Sesshomaru covered his ears. In real life it wasn't that loud but with Sesshomaru's sensitive ears it was doubled.

"That's it! "He yelled. He managed to untie or 'unbuckle' the seat belt and reached his long arm forward. In less then a second he yanked out the radio and threw it out the car behind him. Kim gasped and Ayla started laughing.

"Sesshomaru! "Kim yelled and turned around to see if any one got hurt by the flying radio. Sure enough it had landed right on top of the car behind them which was now spinning out of control. Kim growled at Sesshomaru as the other car came to a halt and the person stepped out and growled while recording Kim's licence plate.

"Sesshomaru do you know how much trouble you just got me in? "She yelled. Sesshomaru shrugged and leaned back in his seat to enjoy the quiet.

"I think the real question is do I care how much trouble I just got you in? "He joked. Kim snapped and flung over her seat to strangled Sesshomaru.

"Not...again! "Sesshomaru gasped as she hit his head back and forth on the seat. Ayla screamed.

"Kim! "She yelled and tackled the steering wheel Kim was once holding. That is before Sesshomaru crossed the line.

"Kim! "Sesshomaru yelled and pointed behind her. Kim shook her head.

"Oh no! I'm not falling for that! "Kim yelled and hit his head against the seat again.

"Kim! "Alyssa screamed.

"What! "Kim snapped and looked at Alyssa. She pointed in the same direction as Sesshomaru. Kim turned around (not releasing Sesshomaru yet) and gasped. It turns out Ayla wasn't having to much luck driving from the passenger seat and they were about to crash right into a sweet old lady crossing an empty street. ( I don't feel like making this a noticed accident)

"Ahhhhh! "Kim yelled and quickly grabbed the wheel just on time to miss the lady and do a few turns before stopping the car. The four in the car were all frozen from fear, the old lady seemed not to notice.

"Sesshomaru go check on the old lady! "Kim growled. Sesshomaru glared at her head.

"No. "He said. Kim growled again.

"Sesshomaru! She's probably so scared she's about to have a heart attack! "Kim yelled.

"I don't care. "Sesshomaru snapped.

"**_Sesshomaru! _**"Kim screamed and gave Sesshomaru 'the look'. Sesshomaru mumbled some words under his breath and hopped out of the car.

"Fine! "He snapped.

"And be nice! "Kim yelled. He put his hand in the air and waved as if saying 'I know, now shut up!'

The old lady was still crossing the street when Sesshomaru reached her. Kim, Ayla and Alyssa were watching.

"Well he's saying some thing to the old lady. "Kim mumbled.

"Yeah put what is the old lady doing with her purse? "Ayla asked.

"Ahh! Theft get away from me you trouble making...! "The old lady yelled and brought her purse up. Then...

**Slap!**

Kim, Alyssa, and Ayla flinched as the purse whacked Sesshomaru. Kim burst out laughing when she say the little old lady chasing Sesshomaru around with her purse. Sesshomaru looked so scared and the old lady looked so fierce.

"I was just...ow!...I'm not...ow!...would you stop...Ow! "Sesshomaru hissed as the lady keep hitting him.

"I've got to record this... "Kim smirked and took out her cell phone. Ayla and Alyssa nodded and followed Kim's actions. Within 30 seconds they were all recording. Sesshomaru running around and the old lady following.

"You stupid teen! Thinking you can just pick on us little old ladies! You didn't think I was a black belt ,did you? "The lady yelled and stuck her arms and one leg in the air. (You know the famous Kong fu pose)

"Feel my wrath! "She yelled. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. "He sighed. The little old lady jumped into her air and made it seem like she was about to kick Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru easily stepped out of the way.

"Oh yesI fear your wrath. "He said sarcastically. Put when he looked at the old lady she was holding some thing. A can with a strange top.

"Eat pepper spray freak! "She yelled and sprayed a least half the can of pepper spray into Sesshomaru's eyes. He covered his eyes and feel on to his knees.

"What the...? "He yelled at the pain in his eyeballs. The bug less then 100 feet behind them exploded with laughter. Kim's laughter a little less loud, since she was worried about the demon.

The old lady noticed the bug and smiled.

"Hello girls. "She said.

"Hello. "They managed between giggles. The old lady smiled.

"Well have a nice day. "She said and brushed of her long skirt.

"Owww... "Sesshomaru moaned on the ground.

"You be quiet! "She growled and kicked Sesshomaru in the side. Sesshomaru growled and tried his best to not explode.

"Stupid teenage boys. With their dumb tattoos of moons and wearing eye shadow. Worst then those damn boy scouts trying to help me across the rode. As if I can't walk. "The lady complained. Once the lady was gone Sesshomaru slowly stood up and wobbled towards the car. Kim followed him with her cell phone.

"Well Sesshomaru. Any thing to say to out loyal watchers? "She teased. Sesshomaru smirked and nodded.

"Actually yes there is. "He said. Kim seemed surprised.

"Okay what is it? "Kim asked. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"You can take the cell phone and stick it up your... "The last word was cut of by the sound of.

"Beep. Recording time has reached limit. Recording over. "The cell phone informed. But Kim, Alyssa, and Ayla heard him. Ayla and Alyssa were in shock, while Kim looked like she was about to pull a knife out her shoes and stab Sesshomaru.

"Why you little! "Kim unbuckled her seat belt and tackled Sesshomaru.

"Ahh get of of me you wench! "He yelled. Kim pinned him to the ground and began choking him.

"You stupid pile of... " She tightened her grip. Sesshomaru was getting tired of this and flipped over now pinning Kim to the ground.

"Ha now what! "He yelled. Kim looked scared at first but the smirked. Sesshomaru looked confused at her smirk.

"What are you smiling at? "He snapped. Kim made a slight movement with her head as if telling him to look behind him. Sesshomaru turned his head, making sure he was holding down her arms in case it was a trick. But it wasn't a trick.

"You sick trouble making gangster! "The old lady from before yelled and slammed her purse into his head. This time he could of swear he saw some stars before every thing went blank.

**

* * *

**

Every one was in the care (minus the old lady) giggling and laughing. Except Sesshomaru who was glaring out his window, with his new black eye.

"Aw cheer up Sesshy! "Kim said.

"This never happened. "Sesshomaru growled. Kim shrugged.

"What ever. We're here. "She said and parked the car. Sesshomaru sighed.

_Finally. Maybe there will be sane people in this 'mall' ._

The group walked into the entrance.

"Hey Sesshomaru look! It's your newest friend! "Ayla yelled and pointed. Sesshomaru looked and wanted to scream. There was the old lady glaring at him.

"Trouble maker! "She yelled and ran towards him swinging her purse. Sesshomaru sighed and put out his hand as if making the stop sign. The old lady stopped and eyed him.

"What are you up to? "She mumbled. Sesshomaru snatched her purse.

"Allow me to make your life easier! "He snapped. And banged the purse so hard against his head it ripped.

"Well I'm still not knocked out yet! Lets fix that! "He yelled in a sarcastic tone and banged his head against the wall so hard it was leaving marks. Everyone starred at the crazy teen and his "friends" who were hiding their faces from the public. Except Ayla who was rolling on the floor laughing.

**

* * *

**

GothMistress: I'm glad it made you laugh. I updated this one faster then usual! Thanks for the great reviews.

Shadow: OO exploding monkey! Heck yes! Anyway at first I was going to make the car scene like half a chapter. But then it turned into being one whole chappie! Funny eh?

animegirl2961:Your welcome. And here's another.

sesshychick:life long shopping sprees. It would be the perfect life. T.T

Melissa butt actually fell off? Wow you better find that! lol Jking! Glad you liked it.

Inuhikoru my story inspired some one! Joy!

psycogirl234:Don't feel sorry for Sesshy...yet ;)

Hikari Girl:Yeah I wrote more! I bet your happy!

Kia'sgirlfriend1234:Tortured a whole lot! This will be fun!

Mikomi the youkai:I have been thinking about a character getting in the way of Kim's and Sessy's relationship and her being a crazed fan girl. But we'll just have to wait.

Kat57:Yeah compliments! They make me fuzzy on the inside:)

SquirtlezGurl07:Yes the mall will be fun! It might take me a while to write.


	5. Kim's Got a What?

**This Chapter Has Been Edited--C.M.G**

Yeah Disclaimer time. Lets make this short and not funny.

I do not own:

Inuyasha

A mall

Pete's Perfect Pawns (if there is such a thing)

Hottopic

A Bug Car(maybe in a few years)

Hollister

Pacsun

Blissful Beginnings(don't know if that is real)

Okay Story time! Listen you little...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5:Kim's got a what?

Kim dragged Sesshomaru in the mall.

"I don't get it, what's your problem? "She kept mumbling stuff to him but no giving him enough time to answer before another insult came out. Eventually Kim stopped walking but the mumbling continued.

"Why is she mad? "Sesshomaru whispered to Ayla. Ayla shrugged.

"You embarrassed her, a lot of people we know go here. Personally I found it very funny. "Ayla said and turned to Kim.

"Hey genius. You forgot something. We can't just hand people gold here. We have to change it to money. "Ayla snapped. Kim stopped mumbling and smirked.

"Yeah but you guys don't know the mall like I do. "She pointed out.

"Oh really? "Alyssa asked. Kim nodded.

"Just follow me. "She said and started walking off. Alyssa was the first to follow, then Ayla, then Sesshomaru. He kept looking at stores as they passes by trying to get a good idea of the fashion here. Out of all the boys he saw most were wearing the same kind of blue pants Kim was. Sesshomaru walked faster to catch up with Kim.

"Kim, what exactly am I expected to wear here? "Sesshomaru asked. Kim shrugged.

"Boy stuff. It depends on your style. There's skater, punk,... "Kim said.

"Gangsta! "Ayla added with an upside down peace sign. Kim giggled.

"You'll probably going to go with the skater/goth style. "Kim said. Sesshomaru looked around.

"But really it'll be different with every outfit. Like my outfit right now... "Kim said. Sesshomaru looked down at Kim to see what she was wearing. The blue pants, a light blue shirt(with a strange picture on it), and shoes with even stranger symbols on it.

"Jeans... "Kim said and pulled on her pant's leg.

"Invader Zim shirt. "She said and pulled on the shoulder of her shirt.

"Etnies. "She pointed to her shoes.

"I dress kinda skater. Now there's prep. Like Alyssa and Ayla. "Kim pointed behind her at the Ayla and Alyssa talking amongst themselves.

"Huh? What? "Alyssa asked breaking out of their 'secret' conversation from hearing her name.

"I was talking about how you dress prep. "Kim sighed. Sesshomaru looked. She was wearing another pair of 'jeans' and a bright pink shirt that just had words going across it.. Here shoes were also 'Etnies' but more girly colors. Ayla was also wearing jean's but shorter. They came up to just above her ankles. Her shirt was brown and and very well complimented her extremely blond hair and pale skin. But this shirt said nothing. Both had a pair of huge sun glasses on their head and fake new york purses.

"What were you guys talking about? "Kim asked. Ayla and Alyssa stuck out their tongues.

"None yah! "Alyssa said. Kim smirked.

"Sesshomaru what were they talking about? "Kim hummed. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Just saying stuff like how me and you should just shut up and 'hook up' -whatever that means- and how we 'look so cute together'... "Sesshomaru said in his usual bored tone. He was a little surprised when he saw Kim's face turn red.

"Ummm you don't know what that means do you? "Kim asked nervous. Sesshomaru shook his head. Kim let out a big sigh.

"Good. "She said then walked over to Alyssa and Ayla.

"You will pay for this later! "She whispered in her harshest tone.

"I can still hear you. "Sesshomaru sighed. Kim smacked her forehead and glared at Sesshomaru.

"Shut up. "She mumbled and continued walking.

"So Sesshomaru... "Ayla said and jumped up next to Sesshomaru along with Alyssa. Sesshomaru just glanced over at her and growled.

"You got any lady friends back in your world? "Ayla asked. Kim stopped walking, no one noticed. She felt like screaming. What are they doing?

"This Sesshomaru does not require 'friends'. Especially not females. "He snapped. Alyssa and Ayla giggled.

"No we mean 'romantic lady friends' . "Alyssa said. Sesshomaru looked down at them. Kim decided that was enough.

"Sorry. Excuse me. Move out of the way! Lady with a demon lord and two blabber mouth cousins coming through! "Kim yelled as she pushed through the crowd of people that separated her from Alyssa, Ayla, and Sesshomaru. Most people stared at her with strange looks after the demon comment.

"Well since you don't I think you should know... "Kim could hear Alyssa say. She fastened her pace.

_Oh god no._

Kim stopped walking and began running not caring who was in her way, but mostly getting them out of it. She finally made it out of the huge group of people only a few feet behind her friends.

"Kim so likes you. "Ayla said. Kim felt her feet go numb.

"Speak of the devil. "Alyssa smirked and turned around and pointed to Kim. Sesshomaru also turned around with his emotionless look a little more...how can I say this...hmmmm I need the right words...happy? No...excited? Ewww no...well I think you get the point. Kim sent two death looks to Alyssa and Ayla.

"You will pay! "She mouthed to them not caring if Sesshomaru saw or not.

"Hey Kim where ya been? "Ayla asked and grabbed Kim's hand to pull her next to Sesshomaru. Kim's face turned so red people started tanning next to her. Well people didn't really but anyway.

"Let's just go! "Kim snapped and walked ahead of them. She decided it was best just not to pay attention to them. She didn't have any feelings for Sesshomaru anymore. After all she did have...

"Whatever...we're here. "Kim said and pointed up at a store. Alyssa looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Pete's Perfect Pawns? "She repeated the stores name.

"I didn't know there was a pawn shop in this mall. "Ayla said. Kim smiled.

"I figured. "She said. And so they went into the pawn shop. And since I'm so lazy I'm not going to explain what happens in the pawn shop. They go in. Trade in gold and silver. Gets lots of moneys. Sorry but this chapter is getting to long. (sweat drop)

Anyway as they were walking out of the shop the girls were excited about all the money they had. Sesshomaru couldn't understand. He had much more at home.

"We have to go to Hollister! "Ayla yelled.

"No no! Pacsun! "Alyssa argued. Kim sighed.

"Guys this trip is not for us! It's for Sesshomaru. We are going to Hottopic! "Kim smirked.

"Your just saying that because you want to go to Hottopic! "

Sesshomaru sighed. He was realizing the torture of bringing three teen age girls to the mall with tons of money. Then a store caught his eyes.

"We're going in there. "He said walking towards the store and deciding to take charge. Alyssa and Ayla burst out laughing and Kim ran in front of him.

"You can't go in there! "She yelled. Sesshomaru looked confused.

"Why not? "He growled.

"Because that's Blissful Beginnings! A maternity store! "Kim whispered. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"So? What does that mean? "He asked. Ayla and Alyssa were now rolling on the floor. Kim blushed.

"Well it's a...uh... "Kim went to his ear to whisper all the details. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as Kim explained and he made a quick u-turn.

"I meant that store! "He said pointing at a random store. Kim smirked.

"Heck Yes! "She yelled and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm as she ran towards the Hottopic. Ayla and Alyssa sighed and slowly followed them in. They hated Hottopic. Inside Sesshomaru was rushed by loud music. It was such a dark room almost like a cave. Sesshomaru looked on one hook and gasped. There was a plushie of him! Kim grabbed the plushie and put it down.

"Your a big deal to some people here. Act natural. If anyone asks your...Bob. A die hard anime fan! "Kim whispered. Sesshomaru nodded and looked around. A lot of stuff he had to get Kim to explain. He boughtfive shirts with funny saying that Kim forced on him and one pair of super baggy pants. Kim got four shirts with funny sayings and a pair of shoe laces with flames. Alyssa and Ayla each got one pair of hop earrings. As you can tell, Hottopic was not their style. Kim was paying when she noticed some one talking to Sesshomaru.

"I feel like I know you! You remind me of this super hot anime dude. His name is Sesshomaru. Ever heard of him? I bet you have. Those tattoos aint natural. "The female voice said. Kim turned around.

"Hot? "Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yeah you know super good looking? Speaking of... "The girl began but Sesshomaru was pulled away by Kim.

"Oh Bob. There you are. Ready to leave? "Kim asked wrapping her arm's around his neck. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as looked down at her.

"Bob? "He asked. Kim glared at him and tightened her arm's around his neck. Sesshomaru gasped for air.

"Oh yes...Bob. "The mumbled. Kim smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Sorry didn't know you were taken. Later! "She said and walked away. When she was gone Kim sighed and released Sesshomaru.

"That was close. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru quickly smirked then hid it.

"What was that? "He asked with a little bit of tease in his voice. Kim kicked his shin.

"No more flirting! "She growled and walked away to find Ayla and Alyssa. Sesshomaru stood there thinking. Could he of found a way to make Kim jealous. By 'flirting' which he guessed meant talking to females? If it did this would be easy. Kim walked back carrying the bags with Ayla and Alyssa finally glad they were out of that store.

"Next stop... "

And so the day went on. Each store getting more and more money then the last, in the end Sesshomaru got fifteen shirts and five jeans, Kim got twenty shirts and 7 jeans, Alyssa got 22 shirts, 2 jeans, and 3 skirts and Ayla got a whopping 30 shirts, 3 jeans, and 5 skirts. (Fun day) But the rest of the day Sesshomaru kept talking to girls attempting to get Kim jealous. And it was working. By the end of the day not only did he have more clothes but at least ten phone numbers (not like he knew what to do with them)

"It's getting late. "Kim said looking at her watch. It was 8:30. The mall was going to close in half an hour. And her parents expect a call at ten. Ayla and Alyssa nodded while Sesshomaru sighed. Finally they were leaving this freak show.

"Okay let's go... "Kim said.

"Hey Kim! "They heard a yell. All of them turned around to see a blond boy running up to them. Sesshomaru watched this boy. How did he know Kim? Kim frowned.

"Not good timing. "Kim sighed. Sesshomaru looked at Ayla and Alyssa who were both frowning. The boy finally reached Kim and smiled.

"Hey babe! "He said. Sesshomaru growled at the boy's 'babe' comment. But then he did something Sesshomaru could not allow. He hugged her! A nice big one too! Sesshomaru pulled the guy back by his shirt and growled right in his face showing his sharp nails.

"Uh...Kim? "The blond boy mumbled.

"Sesshomaru put him down! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru looked down.

"Why? "Sesshomaru snapped. Kim looked down and sighed.

"Because he's my boyfriend. "Kim finally sighed. Sesshomaru looked shooked and let the blond fall.

Really Sesshomaru and YOU should have realized she had a bf.

**

* * *

**

**Reasons You Should Have None She Had A Boyfriend**

**We're In An Anime:Chapter One:**

**" ' I played the detention game and guess who I saw?' Alyssa whispered and pointed to the blonde haired boy. Kim gasped and went into drool mode "**(What did you think I would only put the dude in for half a chapter. Pshaw)

**Adventures of Kim and Sesshomaru:Chapter Two:**

" 'I'll take that as I 'fine'. Any way how your love life going. 'Alyssa teased. Kim smiled.

"Same old same old. 'She said. "

**Adventures of Kim and Sesshomaru:Chapter Three:**

" 'You know he's not her bf..Cr... 'Ayla began but was stopped by Kim's hand attacking her mouth.

'Cr...Cr...Crazy she means. Ayla we already know Alyssa's crazy. You don't have to say it. 'Kim gave a big fake smile in Sesshomaru's direction. Alyssa shoot a glare at Ayla trying to warn her. Ayla finally managed to scramble free and stepped away from Kim.

'I wasn't going to say crazy. Even though it's true. I was going to say Crush. 'Ayla crossed her arms and looked confused.

"She means...Crushed ice. It's a slang term around here. It means totally cool! 'Kim lied to Sesshomaru."

**

* * *

**

GothMistress:Yeah I know a lot of Sesshomaru lovers want to kill me right now but it was one of the funnest chapters to write! My friemd looked at me like OO

candace: I'm glad. I love it when people review! Please keep reviewing!

Mikomi the youkai: That was the point...lol

Shadow of the Phantom:Mmmmmm cookies...I love it when my readers give me cookies!

animegirl2961:You mean people actually do roll on the floor and laugh? I really got to try that some time. rolls on floor

sesshychick: Yes! I inspired more people! I feel so fuzzy on the inside! T.T

anime jmo: Hours? O0 Wow It must of been funnier then I thought! Sweet!

Kat57:Yes fellow evil person! Tourture the Sesshomaru! Tis fun! No?

melissa yes he did go insane. Fun. And kill himself? Not really? More like end all his pain before the old lady could catch him!

Kia'sgirlfriend1234:Yeah more rollers! Joy! I even laughed when writing this chappie!

Inuhikoru:Hello. I'm glad you found it funny! Don't cry! Well if your crying cause your laughing then I guess you can cry...If you want.

suicune-rail didn't know? Old Lady cause 99 percent of pepperspray accidents...I think..

psycogirl234:lol I'll try to be cruel to Sessy more. I think giving Kim a bf was enough.

babybanana616:That's right! Bow to me human! hehe Jk. Anyway I'm glad you like the stroy...seriousally keep bowing! I will rule you all!

carolsi13:OOC, disturbing, funny, theres a fine line.

SquirtlezGurl07:Yeah I'm doing great! I hope the next chapters are also to your liking.

kikyouhater118:lol Reminds me of Mcdonalds...I'm Loving It.


	6. Save Hot Topic!

**This Chapter Has Been Edited--C.M.G**

Wow! I actually updated! Woot Woot. Hey peeps. Thanks for waiting! Now you can read the story. I'm sure you can't wait for me to shut up so you can read it...but...yeah...hows it going? I'm thinking of starting another story...about the legend of Zelda...as if I don't have enough to take care of anyway. So yeah! Keep reviewing and here's the story!

**

* * *

Chapter 7:Save Hot Topic! **

"Sesshomaru put him down! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru looked down.

"Why? "Sesshomaru snapped. Kim looked down and sighed.

"Because he's my boyfriend. "Kim finally sighed. Sesshomaru looked shocked and let the blond fall. Ayla and Alyssa looked at each other worried.

"Your what? "Sesshomaru asked, not with anger, but shock.

"My boyfriend. "Kim mumbled again not even wanting to look at Sesshomaru. The blond stood up and looked from Sesshomaru to Kim.

"Um Kim. Did I miss something? Who is this guy? "He asked.

"Well Crush. I'd like you to meet Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru this is Crush. "Kim stepped in the middle of the two. Crush faked a smile and held out his hand.

"What's his issue? "Crush whispered to Kim not knowing Sesshomaru could still hear them.

"Well...you see... "Kim looked to Ayla and Alyssa for help. Both shrugged and sighed.

"He's my...bodyguard. "Kim lied.

"That's it, my mom and dad wanted me to have some extra help. You know the evil world lots of things could happen. It's just like them to make me walk around with a bodyguard. "Kim acted like she was annoyed by Sesshomaru presence.

"So touching you is not allowed now. "Crush mumbled. Kim shook her head.

"Nope he just didn't know you were my boyfriend. Now that he knows this will never happen again. "Kim said no longer in a whispered tone then looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Right Sesshomaru? "She hummed. Sesshomaru just starred at them not letting his feelings show. Crush nodded, actually believing her and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Nice to meet ya. No hard feelings right? "He held out his hand. Sesshomaru looked down at it then at Kim. And without a word he turned around and just walked away. Kim sighed and Crush looked confused.

"Um he's not the most sociable. Listen I'll see you at school Monday! Bye! "Kim said quickly and ran after Sesshomaru.

"Oh boy. "Alyssa said and also ran. Ayla to a few steps then looked at Crush.

"Don't worry. It's not just you. "She said.

"Hey guys! Wait up! "Ayla yelled and followed leaving Crush as the most confused boy on the planet.

**

* * *

**

"Sesshomaru would you like wait? "Kim yelled as she chased after Sesshomaru. Even when he was walking he was still faster then her. Kim sighed and decided to give up.

"Fine! "She snapped and turned around to wait for Alyssa and Ayla.

"Where is he going? "Alyssa stopped at Kim. She just shrugged and smirked.

"That doesn't matter. "She said evilly. Ayla had finally caught up.

"What doesn't matter? "She asked. Kim reached into her purse and pull out a small bag. The same small bag that made them gasp earlier that day. The same bag with all the mula.

"Sesshomaru's money? "Alyssa questioned. Ayla(being the evil mind she is) grinned when she realized.

"Correction. "Ayla said.

"Our money! "Kim finished. Alyssa smirked.

"Oh that's so wrong! "She said. They looked back to find Sesshomaru out of sight.

"We'll find 'em later. Let's go get Crush! "Kim said and was already back tracking.

"We better hurry. "Alyssa said and looked at her watch.

"We got half an hour. "She said. But then realized Ayla was gone from her side and gaining on Kim. With a sigh Alyssa walked slowly knowing something was going to go wrong.

By the time she caught up Kim, Ayla, and Crush were laughing as if Crush wasn't just dangling for his life.

"Hey Wissy Woo. What took you so long? "Kim asked. Alyssa shrugged.

"Kim can we talk...alone? "She whispered and made a look at Crush. Kim looked confused then sighed.

"K... "She mumbled. Alyssa scowled her. Ever since they started dating all Kim could think about was Crush whenever he was in a 50 mile radius. It just got annoying. They walked over to an empty bench, Kim never looking forward but back at Crush.

"Kim! "Alyssa snapped. Kim's head shot to the side as if broken out of a magic trance.

"Huh? What? "She asked. Alyssa ignored Kim's stupidity and began.

"Aren't you worried? "Alyssa asked.

"About what? "Kim hummed as she moved her eyes back to Crush.

"About Sesshomaru! "Alyssa yelled.

"Sesshomaru who? "Kim countered. Alyssa was so mad she was about to pull out her hair.

"Sesshomaru! The one who could easily go on a rampage and destroy anything in sight! That Sesshomaru! "Alyssa screamed. Some people stared at her. Some with confusion, some with fear that the mall had a rampaging lunatic in it.

"uh,umm... "Alyssa noticed all the people.

"Yeah don't you remember him from that movie? Remember that movie called 'Sesshomaru's Rampage and Destroying of Anything in Sight" ? "Alyssa quickly added. People seemed to stop starring and went back to shopping with shrugs.

"Why would I be worried about him? I don't care...Crush is a much better topic for me to focus on. "She sighed. Crush, who was talking to Ayla smiled and waved when he noticed Kim's longing stare. Kim got all excited and waved back. Alyssa growled.

"That's it! "She grabbed Kim's shoulders and started shaking her.

"Get that brain working! Think about it! He could destroy every thing! Every thing...including...including... "Alyssa thought then smirked.

"Including Hot Topic. "She said. Kim went from a shocked look to a glare.

"No..." She whispered then jumped of the bench running full speed towards Sesshomaru's direction.

"No one hurts my Hot Topic! "She yelled and ran on. Alyssa was still sitting when she sighed.

_Oh well. Good enough._

"Wait up! "She yelled. Kim was running full speed, but quickly got tired. Within a short 7 minutes Alyssa finally caught up.

"You are such an idiot! "She grumbled. Kim looked at her confused.

"Why? "Kim asked.

"You passed Sesshomaru about five minutes ago. "She stated. Kim looked shocked.

"Really? "She yelled.

**Flashback**

**Sesshomaru was sitting on a bench thinking about Kim and Crush. Then all of a sudden he heard a scream. Not like a 'Oh my god It's gonna eat me! ' scream. More like a battle cry. He looked in it's direction and saw none other then Kim racing through the mall screaming things about that store 'Hot Topic'. As she passed him the wind from her speed made his hair fly. **

**"I'm going to get you Sesshomaru! "She yelled.**

**He almost wished he was back in his world. Then he could of at least got a sweat drop. It was pretty obvious she was looking for him, but was so stupid to not even notice him sitting right there. About 30 seconds later a tired Alyssa walked in front of him, dragging her feet.**

**"Hey! "She noticed him and pointed.**

**"But Kim... "She mumbled.**

**"Stay right there! Don't move! I'll be right back! "She yelled then ran off to catch up with Kim.**

**End flashback**

"Oh..."Kim said slightly embarrassed.

"The flashbacks don't lie. "Alyssa said in a 'I told you so' tone.

"Now let's go! "Alyssa yelled. Kim nodded.

"Off to save Hot Topic! "She screamed and ran full speed again. Alyssa sighed.

"Oh great. "She mumbled. When she caught up it was because Kim had come to a sudden stop. Alyssa looked confused at Kim's face.

It was shock. Pure shock.

"Whats...? "She looked at what Kim was looking at then smirked. There was Sesshomaru...still on the bench...but surrounded by girls. Kim looked like she was about to catch on fire while Alyssa cracked up. Sesshomaru noticed the two then sighed.

_Finally I'm rescued from these demon females. One more minute and I would of had to..._

He stood up and without even saying goodbye to the girls walked over to Alyssa and Kim.

_Why is she so mad? Must be that whole 'flirting thing...' well..._

He smirked. Her mad face proved his plan was working. But Kim didn't like that smirk.

_He's smiling! That baka! Oh he's in such deep..._

She also smiled to Sesshomaru and Alyssa's surprise. Kim looked behind her to make sure there was a security guard close by, He would be needed for her master plan.

**

* * *

**

animegirl2961:Glad you like the chapter! And I updated...kinda.

kenkarri:Yup. Lots of drama for Sesshomaru and Kim. :)

suicune-rail agree. Sad is the new funny.

Hieis-lover-Autumn0909:Who knows? Will she break up with him? What freaky twist does Crescent Moon Goddess have waiting?

GothMistress:Sure! Gives you plushie Now you can worship Sesshomaru all day long!

Kat57:hahahahahaha...serious face I dare you. Just try to write a story about you and Sessy. Just now him and link are mine. Just remember that. happy face

Thanks for the review. And thanks for the interview question!

Shadow: Heck Yes! Pie! That's okay I'm sure your not the only one who didn't see it coming. And thanks for understanding about the updating thing. Now I have more free time so I should be updating faster even though I am thinking of another story.

Mikomi the youkai:First pie and now a cookie! Wow you guys are great!

babybanana616:Fine but I get all of Japan and Canada! Wow that interview question will be hard to answer. I wonder what Sesshomaru will say ;)

Kia'sgirlfriend1234: hehehe fake smile define soon :D

carolsi13:Yes verbal assault is always the best answer.

Narakus-Mate:OO that would make an awesome chapter! Thanks for the great idea!

sesshychick:Why do I keep making people cry? T.T bad Crescent Moon Goddess! Bad!

SquirtlezGurl07:Well if they don't get together in this story then I think an angry mob would stalk me. But then there's always a part three...

InuChick1104 cookie! You know how to speak my language! Ah the classic question...is Jaken gay? Can't wait to see what he says.

InuKa and Siane: lol thanks...you two people...I glad you like the story...Sorry I didn't really update that soon!

inufanatic Thank you a happy birthday it is:)


	7. I'm So Happy Your Alive

**This Chapter Has Been Edited--C.M.G**

Chapter 8:I'm So Happy Your Alive

She also smiled to Sesshomaru and Alyssa's surprise. Kim looked behind her to make sure there was a security guard close by, He would be needed for her master plan.

"Hey Sesshomaru... "She put on her sweetest smile. Sesshomaru tensed up. She was acting like she wasn't mad...but he knew she was planing something...something evil.

"Yes? "He asked shaking a little with fright and trying to keep his cool calm look.

"Would you mind holding this? "She held out her purse. Sesshomaru looked down at the medium size bag. He sighed.

"Okay... "He was a tad bit hesitant but took the bag. He held it up suspiciously, thinking it was about to blow up or something. Kim giggled and Alyssa continued to watch confused.

"Now... "Kim mumbled. She turned around facing the two security guards chatting behind her. One was rather large and the other seemed to be all skin and bones. She took at deep breath.

"Ahem. "She got ready. Alyssa thought of the possibilities and smiled.

"Oh I see. "She said. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"See what? "He growled.

"Just watch...the magic of our law system. "Kim said then frowned.

"All right... "She whispered and cuffed her hands around her mouths.

"EEK! HE STOLE MY PURSE! AH SECURITY! THIS DUDE STOLE MY PURSE! "She screamed at the top of her lungs and pointed behind her at Sesshomaru. He looked shocked.

"No I... "He said to the security guards that were quickly charging for him, each one grabbing an arm.

"Drop the purse you freak! "One of the guards said. Sesshomaru growled.

"We can handle it ma'am. No need to worry. "The other said to Kim.

"Thank you so much! "She smiled and pulled her purse out of Sesshomaru's hands. He glared at her.

"I get it! This is unacceptable... "He growled to her. Kim shrugged.

"Whatever. Listen I know this dude, here's his mothers cell number. Just call her when he's ready to be picked up. "She handed the men a piece of paper with her cell phone number instead.

"Thank you young lady. "The guard said stuffing the paper into his pocket.

"Kim! "Sesshomaru snapped.

"Bye Sesshomaru! See yah later! "Kim waved without even looking back at him.

"Kim... "He growled. Alyssa kept an eye on him.

"Just chill for a while! "Alyssa said. The guards looked strangely at what they thought was a normal teenager. Not knowing they really had a500 year old Taiyoukai to watch. But Alyssa knew.

"Kim come back! "She said and ran after her. Sesshomaru was now growling uncontrollably.

_That's it! I'm tired of this 'mall'!_

"Oh crap! "Alyssa screamed. Kim turned around as she heard a few yelps from the security guards.

"Sesshomaru! "She yelled. Sesshomaru was standing with a guard in each hand mumbling swear words and eyes blood red.

"Shut up! "He snapped.

"This is your fault anyway. "He mumbled.

"He's right this is your fault. "Alyssa whispered. Kim gave her a snappy glare then sighed.

"Listen Sesshomaru. I'm sorry. I was just in a bad mood. Now put the nice guards down! "Kim managed to calm Sesshomaru down a little bit. Kim closed her eyes when she heard the big crash of the guards falling on top of each other. She open one eye and looked at the two scrambled together. Both glared at her. Sesshomaru's eyes had gone back to white and he again looked like he didn't give a shit what was going on.

"Ah...hehehehe pretty good prank eh? "Kim did a fake smile and laugh for the guards. They just looked back at her, extremely pissed.

**

* * *

**

"Yeah Kim and Sesshomaru got us thrown out. "Alyssa spoke into her cell.

"HAhaha I wish I was there. "The voice on the other line said. Alyssa glared at the phone.

"Just get out here so we can go home Ayla! "She snapped.

"Okay fine fine fine...wait a second... Uh Crush says bye Kim. "Ayla said. Alyssa smirked.

"Oh Kim, your hugely buddy Crushie Croo said bye byes! "Alyssa teased. Kim giggled while Sesshomaru looked like he was about to puke.

"Tell him I said bye and see yeah around. "Kim smiled. Alyssa nodded and repeated Kim's message.

"Alright bye! "Alyssa said and closed her phone.

"Good Job Sesshomaru! Now we can't go back to the mall for a whole month because of you! "Kim snapped. Sesshomaru looked at her with one open eye.

"And I should care about this why? "He asked.

"You know what your really starting to piss me off! "Kim yelled. Alyssa looked surprised. Kim sure was getting angry fast.

"It's not my fault you like to betray people. "Sesshomaru yelled back. Kim backed away.

"What? "She whispered.

"You know what I'm talking about! That little backstabbing stunt you pulled back there and I know how you traded your demon powers to come back to this hell hole you call home! And because of that you almost got not only me but Rin, Inuyasha and his pathetic friends, and many other who actually trusted you killed! "He was having an outburst. Kim looked hurt...well maybe a little more then hurt. More like dead.

"I... "She couldn't think of a good excuse. Sesshomaru instantly scowled himself after seeing how hard Kim took that. Alyssa glared at him then walked over to Kim to comfort her. Her head was bowed down so he couldn't really see her face. It was dark outside and the shadows were hiding her eyes. But one thing he could see, not that he wanted to, was the light reflected off her tears.

Alyssa frowned. She knew how hard Kim had been on herself for doing that. Every day Kim regretted it, especially after she saw what she thought was Sesshomaru's death. Alyssa glared ta Sesshomaru. Ayla finally came out of the mall up to the car.

"Hey guys! "She said with a happy voice.

"Wait...Kim what's wrong? "Ayla looked worried at Kim.

"Nothing..."She mumbled.

"Let's just go. "

"I'll drive. "Alyssa said knowing Kim was in no condition to drive. Ayla sat in the back with Sesshomaru and Kim sat in the passenger seat.

It was a quiet trip. Nothing funny happened. At least nothing that brought a smirk to Kim's face. Sesshomaru sat behind her feeling guilty. He would be lucky if she ever spoke to him again.

They finally reached Ayla and Alyssa's house.

"Are you guys just going to spend the night here? My parents won't be back till the weekends over. "Ayla asked. Kim just nodded and reached behind her for the bag of extra clothes she had brought. It was under Sesshomaru's feet. When she turned around and their eyes meet Sesshomaru felt even more guilty. After a brief moment of staring Kim finally reached down and snatched her bag up. Sesshomaru sighed. Something had to be done.

**

* * *

**Kim, Ayla, and Alyssa were all sitting on the couch talking. Well at least Alyssa and Ayla were. Kim was sitting there sometimes smiling, sometimes nodding, and sometimes a soft giggle. 

Sesshomaru was sitting in the corner, eyes closed listening to their conversation.

"Well I'm going to go change my contacts. "Ayla said standing up.

"And I'm going to put on some Proactive. These pimples don't kill themselves. "Alyssa followed. Kim, wanting to avoid being alone with Sesshomaru stood up.

"I'm going to change. "She said and grabbed her bag. Sesshomaru mentally sighed.

"Okay then. Brb! "Ayla said running up the stairs fast. Alyssa ran to the bottom of the stairs.

"One day your going to fall down these stairs! " Alyssa yelled up to Ayla.

**CRASH!**

"Told yah. "Alyssa sighed. Kim giggled. Alyssa also giggled happy Kim was finally getting over what Sesshomaru said.

"Here I come! "She said and darted up the stairs. Kim closed her eyes and smiled.

**CRASH!**

Kim opened her eyes alarmed. Sesshomaru also looked around.

"Ayla? What are you thinking laying in the middle of the stair way! "Alyssa's screams could be heard.

"Well I wouldn't have to worry about laying in the middle of the stairs if you didn't always trip over people! "Ayla countered. Kim smiled and couldn't help but laugh. Sesshomaru stood up noticing her good mood.. ready to work things out.

"Kim... "He began. Kim quickly backed away.

"I have to change. "She whispered and ran to the bathroom. It was right next to the living room, where Kim left Sesshomaru. He sighed and sat on the couch.

**In the Bathroom**

_Calm down Kim._

She pulled up her pajama pants and slipped on her sleeveless shirt. The whole outfit was pink and green, with monkeys on it. Just imagine some cute thing you'd see at Aeropostale.(Yes, over the year Kim had lost some of her tom boyness)

_There's no real reason to be mad at him._

She looked into the mirror.

_And to think you use to love him..._

She closed her eyes and imagined when she first saw her reflection with her dog demon markings. she missed that face. Back then she felt so connected to Sesshomaru. Like there was a way he could accept her.

_Use to love him? You still do._

She always found it hard to admit that but she did. When she saw him almost dead on the TV screen she figured it out.

_Why was I so stupid and make that deal with Naraku...why did I risk his life...it is my fault...I did betray them._

She opened her eyes and expected to see her mark less face. But then she gasped. She didn't see her face but...Naraku's! With demon markings looking back at her! Then it hit her. If Naraku had actually of killed him...Naraku wouldn't of been more of a murderer then her! She gasped and closed her eyes shaking her head.

"No... "she mumbled leaning on the wall and sliding down. Bringing her legs up she buried her face in her knees and started sobbing.

After less then a minute she heard a knock on the door.

"Kim? "The male voice said. It was Sesshomaru. Kim smiled. Was he worried about her? Of course he could hear her sobbing.

"One second. "She croaked. Standing up and tilting her head down she opened the door. Sesshomaru looked at her confused and frowned.

_She's been crying even more._

"Kim...I really want to say... "He began but Kim held a hand up silencing him.

Then she did something very surprising to him. She...smiled. It almost looked like a fake smile. She brought her newly happy face up. Even though her face was still wet from tears she looked almost happy.

"Your right... "She shrugged. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"I betrayed you, and everyone else... "She took a few more steps closer to him.

"But I'm... "She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned against him. Sesshomaru looked once again shocked. Even his blush was very clear. This time because they were hugging it wasn't because of her tripping or falling or bumping into him like previous times.

"I'm just so happy your still alive. "She sobbed then backed away from him smiling. Sesshomaru looked down at her without an emotionless face. Kim liked this face. Even though it looked confused, nervous, and a little more confused she could still tell he was a tad bit happy.

"Well anyway...I'm sorry. And if you can't forgive me I understand. "She said strangely cheerfully.

"Okay so that's all... I need to go talk to Ayla and Alyssa. "She mumbled and began to walk past him. Sesshomaru broke out of his confused face and noticed her leaving. He simply shook his head and reached out his hand to lightly grab hers. Kim stopped and looked back at him confused. Then it was his turn to surprise her. He...smiled. Kim smiled back and walked back to him.

"I forgive you.. "He whispered and wrapped his arms around her. Kim smiled even more.

"You better! "She joked.

**

* * *

**

**Oh? Is this romance blooming between Kim and Sesshomaru? How will Alyssa, Ayla, and Kim's parents feel about this? Is Sesshomaru just going to leave his world behind? And what about Crush? Find out most in the next chappie!**

Choosing the name of this chapter was hard. Either I'm so happy your alive or I forgive you. But I think I forgive you would be to much of a spoiler. So here's the review comments.

GothMistress:I love my update too! Yeah updates!

InuChick1104:Lol. I'm glad you love the story so much. It makes me gooey on the inside. Good Idea. Maybe I'll put it in ;)

babybanana616:Being adored isn't always a good thing! I should know with all my reviewing adorers! lol jking

Kia'sgirlfriend1234:This story has been updated! Woot Woot!

SquirtlezGurl07:You like drama? Then I'm sure you loved this chapter!

Kat57:Your compliments are greatly appreciated! Keep Reviewing!

Shadow of the Phantom:hehe waiting position. Anyway I think the new story will be posted tomorrow. And if you like the legend of Zelda you should check it out

o

suicune-rail you liked it!

sesshychick:I know silly! I'm just being sarcastic. hehe I'm such an idiot. I'll be sure to check your story out.

Mikomi the youkai:Aw I love you too! But not in the weird way. lol! hehe get it? copying humor! funny eh? get it? huh? Do yha do yah? hehe stupid humor of mine.

Kenkarri:I no! Like it would be impossible to find a good shoelace without that store!


	8. It had to be done Is Kim Ok?

**This Chapter Has Been Edited--C.M.G**

Oh my god guys. I'm so sorry it took so long! Almost ten days. But you see my computer wasn't working so my dad had to like recover or restart it or something like that and I lost all my files! Plus the Internet wouldn't work! I'm really sorry but my fanfictions are saved back on my computer (except for about eight chapters of a story not even posted T.T) And I'm back in business. OK here's the chap.

* * *

Chapter 9:It had to be done. Is Kim OK? 

Alyssa and Ayla eventually came down to ruin Kim and Sesshomaru's moment. But they made sure to tease them for the rest of the night about it.

"I knew it! "Alyssa cracked up laughing.

"I knew you two would be together. "She continued. Kim sighed.

"It's not like that! It was just a friendly hug! "She tried to convince her cousins.

"Girl I saw that hug. And that was way beyond 'friendly'. "Ayla said with attitude. Kim sighed Sesshomaru looked at her. What did she mean friendly hug? How could he still be in the friend stage? After all of that! Kim noticed his looked and whispered something.

"We'll talk about it later. "She said just loud enough for only Sesshomaru's ears.

"So I'm guessing you guys made up? "Ayla asked. Kim and Sesshomaru nodded.

"You bet! "

Ayla smirked.

"Well then we have an idea. "Alyssa said. Kim glared at them.

_What are they up to?_

"Yeah we were talking about it in the bathroom. "Ayla continued. Sesshomaru looked bored.

"It's called Dare, Double Dare, Triple Dare. "They said. Kim looked down and sighed.

"Saw that one coming. "She mumbled. She shook her head.

"No way! I know what your all up to! "She yelled.

"Oh come on!"

"No way! "

"Shut up! "Ricky yelled from upstairs.

"You shut up jerk! Don't make us send Sesshomaru up there! "Ayla yelled. And as expected, Ricky shut up.

"What is dare, double dare, triple dare? "Sesshomaru asked Kim. She slapped her forehead.

"It doesn't matter cause we're NOT playing it! "Kim growled. Ayla smiled.

"It's a game where person one ask another person, we'll call them person two Dare, Double Dare, or Triple Dare. Person Two picks one and then person one gives a dare to person two based on the level they picked. You can't back out of a dare. It's just unheard of. "Ayla shrugged.

"No it's not Sesshomaru! Backing out of a dare is fine! It's just a game. "Kim snapped.

"Then why are you so scared to play if it's just a game? We always play this. Does Sesshomaru's being here effect it? "Alyssa asked.

"Of course it does! I know what's running through your sick little minds! And I mean little! "Kim sat down and crossed her arms. Sesshomaru looked down at her and up at Ayla.

"What are the levels? "He asked. Kim looked up at him shocked.

_He isn't actually thinking of playing? Is he?_

Ayla smirked.

"Well first there's regular dare which is for wimps. It's just normal easy stuff like if you said 'Dare' I could say something like 'I dare you to run around the house waving your arms yelling I'm a chicken'. "Kim couldn't help put laugh at that image.

"Then there's Double Dare. This is a good level. In this level someone can cause you to hurt yourself of let someone else hurt you. An example would be I dare you to bang your head against that wall as hard as you can. "Alyssa explained.

"And then there's Triple Dare. The nasty one. In this level you can do what we like to call extreme dares. Like a good example would be..." Ayla looked down at Kim who glared up at her with a 'Don't even' look.

"If you picked Triple Dare I could dare you to kiss Kim. Or french kiss at least. "Ayla said evilly. Kim shoot up.

"And that's why we're not playing! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Just pick regular dare. "He said. Kim stopped yelling and thought.

"That's not a bad idea. "She thought then sat back down.

"Fine I'm in. "She said. Ayla and Alyssa jumped up cheering then landed on the ground. Sesshomaru simply sat next to Kim.

"Okay who starts? "Kim asked. Ayla pulled out some dice.

"Everyone roll. Highest wins. "Ayla rolled first. It landed with five dots showing.

"Five! "She yelled. Kim sighed. Alyssa was next. She rolled.

"Four. " It was then Kim's turn. She closed her eyes and focused all her energy on the dice.

_Six. Six. Six. Six._

She rolled. It was almost like slow motion as the dice fell to the ground. It stopped and Kim fell over. Alyssa looked at it.

"Two! "She cracked up. Sesshomaru picked up the dice and examined it.

"Roll it genius. "Kim grumbled. Sesshomaru nodded. He took the dice back and threw it as hard as he could.

"Sesshomaru! "Kim yelled.

"Hit the deck! "Ayla flopped down as the dice bounced off the TV, onto the table up to the celling, off Kim's head, and to the center of the floor. Kim curled up holding her head. Sesshomaru gave her a quick glance then looked at the dice.

"Six. I go first. "He said. Ayla and Alyssa looked at the dice then at each other and they both nodded.

"Alyssa. "Sesshomaru said. Kim sighed.

_Safe for now._

Alyssa looked at Sesshomaru.

"Um dare. "Alyssa said. Sesshomaru kept the same look but on the inside was thinking. Kim then realized she could use this to her advantage.

"Hey Sesshomaru. "Kim said and whispered something into his ear. Sesshomaru nodded then agreed.

"I dare you to go to your next store neighbor Sarah's house and ring her door bell then run away. "He repeated.

"What? But she's not even my friend anymore! "Alyssa said. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"It's two o'clock in the morning! "Alyssa continued.

"Oh well. "Kim smirked.

"Her dad's a freakin cop! "Alyssa yelled. Ayla laughed.

"To bad fo you! "Ayla cracked up. Alyssa sighed and stood up and walked out the door. Kim and Ayla poked their head out of the door to watch. Alyssa walked up their driveway and sighed. She pressed the door bell then ran as fast as she could to her house. Kim and Ayla cracked up laughing as Alyssa tripped coming into the door.

"Hahaha! You nerd! "Kim said. The nights in Sarah's house came on as and the dog, Wanda started barking.

"Oh crap. Close the door. "Alyssa snapped as she slammed the door shut. Just as the door closed Sarah's dad came out of the house in his pajamas. Alyssa, Ayla, and Kim watched him through a window on the side of the house. He looked around with a red face.

"Look at how mad he is. "Ayla whispered. Sarah's dad turned his head in their direction.

"Crap! "Alyssa yelped as they all dropped bellow the window. Sesshomaru sat, still in the same position as when he dared Alyssa looking confused at the two girls softly laughing and the other scared out of her mind.

"Who was it? "Sarah's mother joined her husband outside. Ayla and Kim poked their head up to see into the window making sure they were hidden by curtains.

"I don't know. Some stupid kid must have decided to pull a stupid prank. "The father said. Alyssa glared up.

"Stupid kid? He better shut up! "She mumbled. Kim and Ayla laughed. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Will the game continue? "He asked. Everybody looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. It's Alyssa's turn. "Ayla looked at Alyssa with a 'you know what to do look' and Alyssa nodded and looked at Kim.

"I wonder what Mr.Bussel will think if I told him Alyssa played ding-dong-ditch on his house? Accidentally of course. "Kim smirked and looked at Alyssa.

"What do you think? "She asked. Alyssa glared at her then looked at Ayla with an smiled.

"Sorry. "She whispered. Ayla shrugged.

"Don't worry. "She said and smiled.

"She can't black mail me. "She looked over from Kim to Sesshomaru. Kim stood up and sighed.

"Ayla and Alyssa. Talk. Now! "She snapped and walked into the kitchen. Ayla and Alyssa sat there for a minute confused.

"Now! "Kim yelled. They quickly stood up and ran into the kitchen.

"We'll be right back... "Ayla said to Sesshomaru who was still sitting.

"You dog you. "She teased and ran in. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

_What is with her obsession of calling me a dog?_

**

* * *

**

"Okay. "Kim sat down in a chair. Alyssa and Ayla also sat.

"Why are you trying to get me and Sesshomaru to kiss or whatever? "Kim asked. Ayla and Alyssa smirked.

"I thought that was what this was about. "Ayla leaned back.

"We just think you two would be the best couple. "Alyssa said. Kim glared at them.

"Listen. I understand you guys think your helping but I have Crush and... "Kim began but was cut of by Ayla.

"No you listen! Either you and him kiss tonight or you could forget everything! "Ayla snapped. Kim sighed.

"What does that mean? "She asked. Ayla shrugged.

"When stuff happens it's very easy to forget if it's not sealed with a kiss. Trust me I would know. "Ayla smirked. Much to Ayla and Alyssa's surprise Kim also smirked.

"You just gave me the best idea. "Kim said and opened her cell phone.

"Hello Zach? Hey. Did Ayla ever tell you about the time she went to this party. No? Well she met this boy and lets just say she had a little to much punch. "Kim said into the phone. Ayla knew no one was on the other line but she also knew it was a threat.

"That's not true! I'm surprised Kim! "Ayla yelled. Kim shrugged.

"It is true. Remember when you came to my dad's Halloween party and they had that vampire punch? You sure did have a lot of that. And we met that one really annoying boy? "Kim smiled. Technically it was all true. Ayla smirked.

"Okay fine you win. "She said.

"But tell us one thing. "Alyssa joined in. Kim leaned forward.

"HM? "She...hmmed.

"Do you like Sesshomaru like, like like? "Ayla asked. Kim looked surprised at the question.

"You have got to be kidding. "She mumbled. Ayla and Alyssa shook their heads.

"Fine but have to promise not to tell a soul. "She whispered. Alyssa and Ayla nodded. Kim took a big sigh.

"Well...a little I guess. But only a little! "She said. Ayla and Alyssa cracked up laughing. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Ayla pointed behind her.

"Hear that Sesshomaru! She likes you 'a little', which is Kim talk for she's crazy about you! "Alyssa said while holding her stomach from all the laughing.

"No way! "Kim turned around to see Sesshomaru behind her.

_How did I not notice him? I mean come on! _

Sesshomaru looked like her was about to speak but Kim cut him off.

"You are the deadest of dead! "She tackled Ayla.

"What? Why me! "Ayla said just moving out of the way of Kim's attack. Kim managed to grab Ayla and Alyssa's arms and head down into the basement.

"You stay right there! "She shot a death looked at Sesshomaru who looked more confused then emotionless. After pulling Ayla and Alyssa downstairs she sighed.

"Why? Why do you hate me? I thought we were best friends! "Kim sat down on a ripped up coach. Alyssa smiled.

"Because it had to be done. "She shrugged. Kim looked up at her.

"No! No it didn't! I was doing just fine with Crush before any of this happened! Now you just had to complicate things! "Kim yelled. Alyssa looked hurt (fake).

"Goosh moody? "She asked. Kim growled.

"You know what I don't even want to look at you guys now! "Kim yelled and began marching upstairs.

"No! "Ayla yelled and grabbed onto her ankles.

"Ayla stop tha..aaaahhht! "Kim began normally but ended falling backwards off the stairs from Ayla grabbing her ankles.

"Holy crap! "Alyssa yelled as both Ayla and Kim went sliding down the stairs onto the lightly carpeted floor. Sesshomaru heard them scream as they fell down and rushed to the door leading down stairs. Ayla sat up and began giggling then stopped when she looked down at Kim face down on the floor shaking from what appeared to be crying. Ayla figured it was harder on Kim, who's head had hit the ground with Ayla on top of her then herself who had Kim under her and her feet hitting instead. Alyssa rushed over to Kim.

"Oh my god Ayla look at what you did! "She snapped. By now Sesshomaru had come to the top of the stairs and was quickly running down to the bottom. He sat next to Kim and looked at Ayla and Alyssa.

"What happened?" He growled. Ayla looked at Alyssa with a 'Tell him it was my fault and my ghost will haunt you for the rest of your life' look.(Yeah it's a hard look to describe )

Kim started shaking even more and was now making a soft noise. Alyssa looked down confused then smiled. Ayla looked at her.

"How could you be smiling? "Ayla yelled. Alyssa pointed down at Kim.

"It's just like the shopping cart. "She began laughing. This caused Kim to shake even more and began made sounds that could be confused for crying. Ayla smirked and began laughing.

"What are you people laughing about? "Sesshomaru yelled. Just as he said that Kim erupted with...tears? Nope. Laughter. So much laughter Sesshomaru didn't even think it was possible.

"Ah ah HAHAHAHAHA! "She rolled over clutching her sides. Sesshomaru looked down at her confused.

"What the? "He mumbled as Kim sat up still laughing her eyes out.

"OMG! "Ayla yelled.

"That is just to funny! "Alyssa leaned her head on Kim's shoulder.

"HA..OW...HaHa! OW! "Kim laughed and flinched from the funny and the pain. Sesshomaru backed away from the group of girls and decided they were officialy crazy.

**

* * *

****This was basically a worthless chapter but you know what? It was a good laugh right? Plus it's not like there is some evil strict plot line I have to freakin follow. I hate those. Anyway he's the reviews.**

GothMistress: lol I know! I know a fluffy moment between fluffy! Fun fun!

babybanana616:Yes I rock! I rock more then rock and roll! Yeah I know bad joke but what ever...

Shadow:Thankies. It was a little mushy. Anyway I got the zelda story up and I'm probably going to update it after this. Anyway...yeah...

InuChick1104:Happy Happy Joy Joy! I love being the favorite! Well I'm not really but heck as long as my story is..

Chanel39:Ah murder! But if you kill me who will continue the great Kim and Sesshomaru saga?Muahahaha! I have the power! How do you know Naraku's not already dead? ;)

suicune-rail:sigh It's hard keeping up. I swear you people are so demanding. Lol. Just kidding.

SquirtlezGurl07:Seriousally. It will be fun to explain. I hope Sesshoamru can make it out with his head.

Kat57:Yeah terriffic! It's Grreeeaaat! Yeah I get less and less modest by the minute.

carolsi13:Tears of joy! The best tears of all. Thank you for the review.

Kia'sgirlfriend1234:This time? -.-... lol just kidding. Anyway thankies:)

inufanatic funny story about the lines. You see I always just click the button thingy when posting my storey for lines but I kinda forgot to click it. Yeah I know. I'm an idiot.

Mikomi the youkai:Cookie! With all the cookies I get...I feel like Santa!

xoayamexo:I wouldn't say tourmenting...more like...causing...well like...making...you know what I would call it tourmenting. But what better way then to leave you begging for more?


	9. The Epic Fight!

**This Chapter Has Been Edited--C.M.G**

Gah! What is wrong with you people? I give and give and give. But what do I get in the reviews? " Update, Update, Update!" "Update Soon! " "Update or I'll kill you! " Never a "How are you Crescent moon Goddess? " "What it is Crescent Moon Goddess? " "How is your life Crescent Moon Goddess? " Noooooooo. It always about the updates with you people. sigh Maybe I should just stop writing...I QUIT...

HAHA

Sike!

OK sorry I just couldn't resist. I don't mind the update reviews at all. lol anyway sorry if you didn't find that funny. I did. Anyway here's the story.

Pokes reviewer who is laying on the ground with a heart attack with a stick

ME:Dude it was just a joke...

**

* * *

Chapter 10:The Epic Fight! **

After the "accident" the group decided to stay down in the basement for a while since Kim couldn't make it up the stairs and wouldn't let anyone (especially Ayla) touch her. Sesshomaru sat in another corner as Kim managed to lay herself on the couch, still laughing.

"Oh my god! That was great! "She laughed. Alyssa nodded.

"I know! Man you had us worried. "Alyssa waved a finger at Kim. She shrugged and giggled.

"Well, sorry but it's pretty hard to laugh, recover from hitting your head, and tell some one theirokay at the same time. "Kim pointed out.

"I'm so sorry Kim! I didn't mean to- "Ayla said. Kim nodded telling Ayla it was fine. Ayla went upstairs to get some ice for Kim's head. Sesshomaru decided to bring up a subject that was puzzling him.

"When Alyssa started laughing and said 'It's just like the shopping cart..' what did she mean? "He asked. Kim and Alyssa looked at each other and started to laugh. Kim gave up a few 'ows' as she sat herself up. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Well you see a long time ago, "Ayla started.

"I was 12, Alyssa was 12 and Ayla was 13 or maybe 14. I think 14. "Kim added. Alyssa continued as the girls each took turns telling parts of the story.

"We went into the woods. "

"And we found a shopping cart. "

"So Kim jumped in it and we went down to the park bymy house. "

"There was a basketball court. "

"Some and Alyssastarted pushing the shopping cart around the court, withKim still in it! "

"Then Ayla got the brilliant idea to push her backwards and try to make the cart do some spins. "Kim started laughing.

"I was like 'Oh come on Ayla! Don't please! If I fall it will hurt!' "

"But Ayla didn't listen and pushed her anyway. And it was so funny... "Alyssa started laughing while trying to talk.

"So the cart...started spinning...on two wheels...and Kim was like... " Alyssa put her arms up and got a face like O.O and started screaming 'Ahowahahahahahah! '.

"..the whole time! And then...and then... "Alyssa couldn't stop laughing.

"Then she fell! "Ayla came down with the ice. Alyssa was now rolling on the floor. Kim laughed harder then both combined and flinched when it hurt her head.

"And going down her arms were still up in the air but since she fell sideways she hit her elbow really hard. "Alyssa said. Kim nodded.

"I know! I had this huge scrape in it! I had a freaking scab for like two weeks. But it was good proof for when I told people at school and they didn't believe me. "She mumbled. Alyssa and Ayla giggled.

"Alyssa was recording it on her cell phone but then when she saw me fall she closed it and rushed over to help, so it canceled the recording. I really wish you didn't do that! "Kim said. Alyssa shrugged.

"Well you were on the ground so long and stuff so I thought you were really hurt. "Alyssa defended.

"Yeah we thought you were crying. But you were just laughing your ass off. "Ayla said. Kim stood up.

"Okay I want to go back upstairs. This place is just so...cluttered. "Kim said and looked around the basement filled with stuff. Everyone else nodded. Alyssa helped Kim up the stairs. Luckily she wasn't that sore anymore and shook it off quickly. Once upstairs they sat back in the living room. Alyssa sat on the couch next to Kim, Alya was across the room laying on a different couch and Sesshomaru was...you guessed it!.. in the corner next to the couch.

"Well shall we continue the game? "Ayla asked. Everyone shrugged.

"OK Alyssa's turn. "Alyssa nodded.

"Alright...ummmm...Ayla! "Alyssa surprised them.

"Uh...double dare. "Alya replied. Alyssa sat there thinking. She needed something good.

"Hmmm. " Just then they heard a yell from Ricky's room.

"Hell Yes! Level 99! ONE MORE FIGHT AND I BEAT THE GAME! "

Alyssa and Ayla knew Ricky had been working on that game for the past year. They told Kim and they always made fun of him for it, even though Kim was a video game freak also. Alyssa smirked.

"I double dare you to go up in Ricky's room, unplug his game system, and run back downstairs. "Alyssa dared. Ayla looked panicked.

"He'll kill me! "She yelled.

"If you run fast enough you can always hide behind Sesshomaru. He'll make sure Ricky doesn't hurt you. "Kim said. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"I will? "He questioned. Kim glared over at him.

"Yes you will! "She growled. Sesshomaru felt like a little puppy being told what to do.

"Fine. "He grumbled and stood up. Ayla also stood up and sighed.

"Sesshomaru stand at the bottom of the stairs. "Kim pointed to the stairs and he walked over with a sigh. Ayla gulped and went for the stairs. Sesshomaru, who was leaning on the wall across from the stairs, watched her.

_Is Ricky really that dangerous?_

Ayla walked up the steps and disappeared. Kim and Alyssa listened.

"Yes! Just have to save then I can fight...Ayla? Ayla get out of here! "Kim flinched when she heard the loud sounds from his video game fade. Then Ayla's feet could be hear running out of the room.

"AYLA! "Ricky yelled. Ayla reached the stairs and started running down Ricky close behind. She saw Sesshomaru and practically jumped off the stairs on top of him. Kim and Alyssa cracked up. Just imagine it from their point of view. Hearing all thins and the first thing they see is Ayla jumping off the stairs tackling Sesshomaru.

"EEK! Stay away from me! "Ayla yelled and hid behind Sesshomaru. Ricky circled them Ayla always moved also making sure there was always a Sesshomaru between them. Just then the phone started to ring. Ayla and Ricky stopped fighting and looked at the phone.

"Who could be calling this late? "Alyssa asked. Kim shrugged and picked up slowly. It was kinda freaky getting a call this late. Especially after all the horror movies they watch.

"Umm...Hello? "Kim said into the phone then sighed.

"It's only your mom. "She whispered to Alyssa. Every sighed and Ricky and Ayla started fighting again.

"Hi Aunt Margie. "Kim said into the phone.

"I know seriously. " Alyssa watched as Kim talked into the phone. Ayla screamed.

"Oh that. Oh Ricky's just trying to beat Ayla into a pulp again. "

"Umm okay...yeah I'll tell him...okay. Yeah bye. Have fun. I'll make sure these kids don't hurt themselves. "And with that Kim hung up.

"Ricky your mom is calling your grandma and getting her to pick you up. "Kim said.

"She says she's sick of you. " Ricky growled and stomped up stairs to his game.

"I hate this family! I'm never coming back! "Ricky yelled. Ayla sighed.

"Thank god. "She mumbled then her and Sesshomaru walked back to the group.

"That was great! "

"Whatever! It's my turn now and I pick...Kim! "Ayla said. Kim blushed.

"Oh great... "She mumbled then smiled.

"Double Dare. "She said. Ayla smirked.

"I double dare you to pick triple dare on your next turn! "Ayla said. Kim almost fell over anime style.

"Oh beaver damn! "She growled.

"It's your turn..."Ayla smirked again. She knew what the next dare would be. Kim just glared at her cousin, why was she doing this? Had Kim ever done something to her?

_I only have one hope._

Kim looked over at Sesshomaru who was almost impressed with Ayla's thinking. He hadn't even thought of that as a possibility.

"Sesshomaru.. "She said.

_If I give Sesshomaru one, then tell him to dare either Ayla or Alyssa something bad we can just stop the game before any of us are forced to do something._

"Dare, double dare, or triple dare? "She asked the surprised demon. He looked at her very calm but Kim had a way now to tell what Sesshomaru was thinking, feeling, and etc. He sighed.

"Dare I suppose. "He said. Kim thought. It had to be a dare good enough so Ayla and Alyssa wouldn't expect any thing. But she didn't want to make him do anything to humiliating. It would ruin his "pride" or whatever.

"Okay. I dare you to... "She thought of things Sesshomaru never does. Then she got an idea.

"I dare you to smile. "She grinned. Sesshomaru grumbled something as Alyssa started laughing. Ayla looked mad.

"Are you serious? I had to risk my life and he has to smile. In the famous words of Kim WTF? "Ayla yelled.

"How many times have you seen him smile since he got here? "Alyssa asked her. Ayla was about to say something then actually stopped to think about it.

"Okay fine lets see you crack a smile. "She said to Sesshomaru. He growled.

"Come on Sessy Soo. You have to. "Kim waved a finger at him. Sesshomaru glared at Kim for using such a ridiculous nick name while referring to him. He sighed yet again.

"I have an idea. "Alyssa said then whispered something to Kim and Ayla. They looked at each other then smirked evilly at Sesshomaru.

"Great idea! "Ayla said. Sesshomaru was almost worried about what the three teens were going to do to him. He stood up to make for a quick get away.

"Attack! "Kim yelled as all three girls jumped on Sesshomaru sending him back to the ground. Once down they began tickling him rapidly. At first it looked as if he wasn't going to break until Kim saw the side of his mouth move up slightly.

"Tickle faster! "She yelled. Sesshomaru wasabout to let out a laugh. But he couldn't let that happen.

"Get the arm pits! That'll have to work. "One girl yelled.

"Are you serious? What if they didn't have deodorant in his world? "

"Sick! "

Sesshomaru growled. That was enough. He used his super-de-dooper demon strength to kick of Ayla and Alyssa. Kim held on with a tight grip and continued tickling him. He growled even more to cover up the coming laugh. How could this be working?

"Haha! Come on Sesshomaru just laugh or smile. Then it will all be over with! "She said. Sesshomaru looked at Kim then smirked slightly.

"Nope. No smirks aloud. "She continued. He shook his head and with a quick movement managed to flip over switching their positions. Kim looked a little surprised.

"Uh...okay smirks are good! "She mumbled and tried to push Sesshomaru off. Instead he simply began to tickle her. Kim was surprised even more. The thought of Sesshomaru actually doing this almost... "childish" action was..well...awkward. But as much as she didn't want to she began laughing. As much as she hated to admit it she was kinda enjoying it.

"Ah...hahahaha...Sess..AHAHAHA..Sesshoo...AHHAHAHAHA! "She laughed even harder. Alyssa and Ayla watched from a distance smirking.

"We might need to dare them... "Ayla whispered to Alyssa. Alyssa nodded. Sesshomaru heard it but frankly, he didn't care.

"Alyssaaa...HAHAHA...Ay..Ayla! Hel-hahahahaha. "Kim tried to get their cousins help but they just shook their heads.

"Oh I have an idea! "Alyssa fliped out her cell and began recording. Ayla laughed but didn't flip out her's. Alyssa could just send it to her. Ricky walked down the stairs with his bags. He saw this and looked confused.

"Uh... "He looked at the so called "demon" as it attacked his cousin. Alyssa say Ricky and started laughing.

"I don't want to know. Tell me when grandma gets here. "He said and walked back up the stairs. Ayla and Alyssa burst out with laughter. Sesshomaru continued tickling Kim with great speed. He was really good at tickling people! Eventually though Sesshomaru's tickling fingers had reached her side which, unfortunitally, was were some pain and a bruise from falling down the stairs was located.

"HahaHA! Oh...OW! Ow. Stop. HAHAHAHAHA! "Kim yelled with pain and laughter. Sesshomaru couldn't really tell the pain part and continued. Just as Kim thought she was about to die from lack of breath a knock hit the door. Sesshoamru stopped and looked up at the door. Alyssa stood up and walked to the door. Sesshomaru still sat above Kim who was trying to catch her breath. Alyssa looked out the small window next to the door.

"Ricky! Grandmas here! "Alyssa yelled as she opened the door. Her grandma steped in, still in her nightgown. Ricky came down the stairs with his bags.

"Thank good grand- "Ricky began.

"What were you doing? Why did your mother have to call me at freakin three in the morning to tell me you had to be seperated from your sister? And what is going on here? "She yelled and pointed to Sesshomaru who was sadly, still on Kim. Kim realized what the grandma could be thinking then blushed.

"Oh he was just- "She mumbled and pushed Sesshomaru off and sat up.

"It was just a tickle fight grandma. "Ayla rolled her eyes. The women looked at Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here? It's almost three and your a boy at a girl's sleepover."

Kim started to panic. Alyssa thought of an idea then ran to her grandma.

"Don't kill me for this. "She whispered to Sesshomaru.

"Grandma! That was so mean! Sesshoma is a GIRL! "She yelled. Kim and Ayla both got blue in the face while holding in their laughs. Sesshomaru was about to yell laugh but Kim stopped him.

"Unless you want to sleep outside tonight play along. "she mumbled. Sesshomaru growled. The grandma looked terrified.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Sesshoma! Don't mind me. I just don't have my glasses. I'm sure your a very pretty girl. Come Ricky, let's go. "She said and walked out the door. Ricky laughed and followed. Kim gave him the snitch and die look then pointed to Sesshomaru. Rikcy gulped then quickly ran out the door. Once it was shut the room burst out with laughter.

"Good thinking Wissy Woo! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru sat crossed armed and growled.

"Shall we continue the game? "He almost yelled at them but tried not to risk actually showing an emotion. I mean could you imagine? Actually showing an emotion? It's not human!

"Righto. It's your turn. "Kim said. Sesshomaru nodded. "Ayla.. "He said. Ayla smirked.

"Triple dare meh dog! "She sounded so brave. Kim was about to whisper a suggestion to Sesshomaru but he put his hand up to stop her.

"I dare you to... "He said with a smirk.

**

* * *

****HAHAHA! Sesshomaru has a deadly dare for Ayla? But what will it be? Only I know. evil laugh**

Shadow: Lol. That's OK. Even though you can never have to much random.

GothMistress:Well that was the best I could think of to make Sesshomaru do. I just couldn't humiliate the guy. I don't know why! T.T

carolsi13:Disturbing is just another word for funny.

InuChick1104 That would be awsome. steals idea Muahahahahahaha

kenkarri:You didn't just like it! You loved it! Go own admit it! You love this story. Lol just kiding. Now wasn't that random.

Kat57:Yes ma'am! Oficialy updated!

SquirtlezGurl07:She probably would...let's see what happens in the next chapter to find out.

Hotaru the Firefly:Thankies:)

Kia'sgirlfriend1234:When ever you need a laugh just come to meh! Laughs all around!

suicune-rail I'm improving. I was reading over one of my first stories ever. shivers :p crap.

sesshychick:I'll check it out. I also want Kim and Sess to kiss but I can't decide when...hmmmmm

metyna20:More updated!

Toboesgirl me, I'll be writing for a long, LONG time.


	10. Slap!

**This chapter Has Been Edited---C.M.G**

Hey! Guess what I did last night. No not that!...sickos...I read all of my stories! From chapter one of We're In An Anime to chapter ten of this story. And now i see I made A LOT of mistakes. Now I know to always proof read and not rely on Spell Check. Hehehehe. Anyway back to the story.

* * *

Chapter 11:Slap! 

Kim, Alyssa, and Ayla awaited Sesshomaru's dare.

"What does triple mean again? "He whispered to Kim. Kim sighed.

"It means perverted stuff like kissing and that kind of crap. The only reason they wanted to play this stupid game was to lure us into a trap with it. "Kim whispered back. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Whatever you do just make it really bad. If we can get them to quit before my next turn the whole mess could be avoided. "She added. Sesshomaru thought if he actually wanted the mess to be avoided but didn't want to give Kim another reason to get mad.

"Fine then I triple dare you to- "He almost felt childish saying this. He then smirked.

"Kiss Alyssa. "He finished. All three girls went pale. The only thing keeping them from fainting was their shock.

"THAT'S SICK! "Ayla screamed. Kim grinned.

"Yeah! Good one! High five! "She yelled and held up her hand. Sesshomaru just looked at her confused. She sighed and brought her hand down.

"I'll explain it later. "She mumbled.

"Why did you have to involve me in this? "Alyssa yelled. Sesshomaru shrugged again.

"Well I certainly wasn't going to have her kiss Kim. I don't see the problem. You were going to dare Kim and me to kiss. Why can't I do that to you? "He asked. Kim began laughing.

"He's so got you there. "Kim pointed out. The two cousins glared at her.

"You know we can always stop the game. "Kim said. Alyssa and Ayla looked at each other.

"We're going to go talk about this. "Ayla stood up and walked into the kitchen. Alyssa followed. Once they were gone Kim tackled Sesshomaru.

"That was so great! I'm so proud of you! "She said while squeezing the air out of him. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't see how you get pleasure out of this. "He mumbled. She smiled and looked up at him.

"There's no way they'll want to finish the game now! I'm home free! No kissing tonight! "She jumped up and said waving her arms in the air. Sesshomaru sighed.

"You know- "Kim said sitting back down. Sesshomaru looked at her to show he was listening.

"Your pretty twisted. "She giggled. Sesshomaru didn't exactly know what that meant. He guessed it was just more slang.

"WHAT? "They could hear Alyssa yell from the kitchen. That worried Kim a little. Was Ayla actually trying to convince Alyssa to go through with the dare. Kim shook her head.

_No way._

Sesshomaru stood up.

"Should I go check on them? "He asked.

"No I will. They'd probably kill you. "She also stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing in here? Applying lip stick and breath mints? "She teased as she walked in. She could of swore she heard a small laugh from Sesshomaru. They glared at her.

"What is your boyfriend thinking? "Ayla yelled. Kim glared at her.

"If you are referring to my boy friend CRUSH then really I have no idea what he's thinking. "Kim growled. Ayla looked mad then smirked.

"Ah yes Crush... "Ayla took out her cell phone.

"What would Crush do if he heard you were hugging Sesshomaru? "Alyssa asked. Kim's mouth dropped.

_Oh snap. I never thought of that._

"Yeah or when he saw that recording of you and Sesshomaru in that tickle fight. I bet he wouldn't think it was very appropriate for a 'body guard' to do that. "Ayla added. Kim gulped. They had her.

"I think there are a few possibilities. One, he dumps you. Two he hunts down Sesshomaru and with anger Sesshomaru kills him. And three he totally avoids you till you get rid of Sesshomaru. "Alyssa listed. Kim looked down and sighed.

"Fine, fine fine! You win. "She said. Alyssa and Ayla nodded.

"Now we are going to stop the game and not tell Crush but- "Ayla began but by the time they looked up Kim was gone. They went into the front room and saw Kim standing in front of Sesshomaru whispering something to him.

"Uh Kim... "Alyssa looked at Ayla feeling bad for what they were doing. Kim back away from Sesshomaru and sighed. He looked at her. Then Alyssa realized it. Sesshomaru heard every thing!

_He would kill us for 'forcing' and blackmailing Kim. Then again he could be hurt that Kim really cared about her's and Crush's relationship. Or maybe he was happy he might get a free kiss. _

_I mean he is a boy right? No matter how much he looks like a girl he's still a boy._

"Ayla... "She whispered to her cousin that seemed to be enjoying every second. Ayla just ignored her. Sesshomaru leaned over to whisper some thing into Kim's ear. When he was finished Kim looked shocked. Alyssa and Ayla watched confused.

_What did he say? I wish I had dog demon hearing more the ever now!_

Kim began laughing and Sesshomaru smirked.

"That's it! "Ayla mumbled and walked over between them.

"What are you doing! Kiss and get it over with! "Ayla yelled. Sesshomaru looked at Kim who blushed.

"Well um...We could maybe...uh... "She began but was interrupted.

**Dum Dum Dum Dummmmmmm Dum Dum Dum Dummmmmmm'**

Kim quickly sighed.

"That's mine! "She yelled and ran towards her cell phone. Alyssa began laughing.

_Talk about saved by the bell._

"What's so funny? "Sesshomaru asked. Alyssa pointed at Kim's phone.

"That's her parent's ring tone! "She said. Kim opened her phone.

"Speaker phone! "Ayla yelled. Kim rolled her eyes and pressed the button.

"Kim Carol Kode! "A female voice could be heard yelling.

"Carol? "Sesshomaru asked.

"It's her middle name. "Alyssa explained. Sesshomaru nodded.

"What did I do now? "Kim asked.

"Ms. Eba called! She told me how you yelled at her and just stormed out of the room when she was talking to you. And I read over your essay Kim. I have to agree with her. "Her mother said. Kim growled.

"Why doesn't any one believe me? "She yelled into the phone.

"Wait I have proof mom! Just wait. Sesshomaru get over here! "Kim yelled excited. Sesshomaru was living proof she wasn't an attention craving teen that needed therapy.

"Kim what are you doing...? "He mother asked. Kim looked at Sesshomaru.

"Say hello Sesshomaru. "She said with a smile. Sesshomaru growled.

"Hello. "He mumbled. There was a sigh from the other line.

"Sweetie don't get your cousins in this mess. I also wanted to asked you about something. "Her mother said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Whhaatt? "She said in a 'your soooo wasting my time' tone. She could almost hear her mother's scowl on the other line.

"Crush called and said I should try to find a new body guard for you. Said the one we have right now is to 'violent'. any idea what he means? "She asked. Kim froze. Ayla looked worried.

"How are you getting out of this one? "She mumbled. Kim gave the 'I have no freakin idea' and stumbled with her words.

"Well mom...you see...I kinda...Um. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE'S TALKING ABOUT! "She yelled the lie.

"I want you home by noon tomorrow. We will talk about it then."Jen said. Kim glared at the phone.

"Wake up by noon on a Saturday? And you think I'm crazy? Mom your not even up by noon! And it's already 3 in the morning! I can't get that little sleep."Kim yelled.

"We aren't discussing this! Now go to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow...I love you sweetie. "Jen tried to make things better.

"Yeah whatever! "She spat at the phone and closed it quickly.

"Owch harsh. "Ayla said. Kim glared back at her.

"I'm going to bed. I have a feeling my mom won't let me go back to bed when I get home. "She mumbled and jumped onto a couch. Alyssa sighed.

"Kim it will be okay. She'll see Sesshomaru and believe you. No sweat. "Alyssa said.

"That's not whats bugging me! Why does every one think I'm crazy? I mean for god sake! I get good grades -besides essays- I help people! I make people laugh! I'm a good person! But no! One magical thing happens to my life and I'm crazy! "She growled. Sesshomaru sighed now.

_It's easy to see Kim hasn't had the best life since she left me...Since she left me. Why does it always hurt to think of how she just left. Willingly. There are times when I've thought of it and was just so mad at Kim and just couldn't forgive her. _

He started to glare at nothing.

"Uh Sesshomaru you OK? I mean, you really have no reason to be mad at my mom so.. "Kim looked at Sesshomaru's angry face. He noticed her well noticing and quickly changed back to emotionless. He didn't want to know he was still kinda, a tad bit, mad at her. It would hurt her so much. It was best she thought every thing was okay in Sesshomaru world. Kim took his silence as an 'It's nothing' and shrugged.

"What ev. Maybe I just won't go home tomorrow. Hang out here. "She said. Alyssa looked surprised.

"You want your parents to be even more mad at you? "She asked.

"It's not like I'm not already going to be grounded till I'm like forty. "She snapped.

"Grounded? You mean parent actually bury their children? "Sesshomaru asked surprised. Kim, Ayla, and Alyssa laugh not because it was funny but because he was so serious.

"No no no. Grounded means I won't be able to leave the house, talk to my friends on the phone, watch TV, get online, and you know all the fun stuff. It sucks. " Kim sighed. Sesshomaru acted like he knew what 'watch TV' and 'get online' meant and nodded.

"And before you even ask- "Kim held up her hand to stop Sesshomaru's approaching question.

"No I am not really going to be grounded till forty. I'm just making it sound worst then it is. I do that when I'm mad. "She informed. Alyssa nodded.

"Well then if your not leaving might as well stay up. "Alyssa said flopping on the couch across the room. Sesshomaru quietly sat down next to Kim's head on the ground and Ayla sat on Alyssa.

"Ayla! Get off me! "Alyssa yelled. Ayla smirked.

"Move your stupid feet so I have room and I will. "She said. Alyssa mumbled and Ayla stood up as Alyssa sat up.

"Good little sister. "She said patting Alyssa's head. Kim started laughing.

"Oh and what's so funny? "Alyssa snapped. Kim shook her head with a smile.

"Nothing. "She hummed. Sesshomaru looked curious for a millisecond then shrugged it off. All of a sudden Kim started cracking up laughing again. Every one looked at her confused.

"Kim what is your problem? "Alyssa said and started laughing. It was contagious when it came to cousins. Sesshomaru remembered his theory of all teenagers in this world being mentally crazy and stayed calm.

"It's just...remember the time I spent the night here and we were down stairs. And we unfolded the couch making it a bed! "Kim said laughing. Alyssa thought back and laughed.

"Oh yeah! We were watching Lion King. And jumping all over the bed and then you jumped right into a.. a... "She started laughing even more.

"A what? "Sesshomaru asked.

"A hole! "Kim yelled and layed her head face down on the couch to hide the laughs. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Your just trouble where ever you are. "He growled. Kim stopped laughing and looked at him.

"What is that suppose to mean? "She asked. Sesshomaru smirked.

"It means no matter what you do, who your with, why your there or where you are you manage to annoy others and caused trouble. "He said. Kim growled and hit him over the head. He barely flinched.

_Ah yes. Back to my old hobby._

"Your hits don't even hurt now that your back to being a weak human. "He said. Alyssa gasped.

"Oh no he didn't! "She said. Kim began growling.

"What the heck is your problem? "Kim yelled and stood up in front of him. Sesshomaru didn't like her being taller then him so he stood up making at least a few inches of a difference.

"Problem? I have no problems. I have my pathetic human slaves solve my problems. "He mumbled. Alyssa stood up and grabbed Ayla's hand.

"Hey! I wanna watch! "Ayla yelled as Alyssa pulled her up the stairs.

"Trust me you don't. This could get ugly. "Alyssa said. Kim waited till she heard Alyssa's door shut to explode.

"You stupid idiot! I mean after all that has happened you still decide I'm just a weak pathetic human! "She yelled. Sesshomaru smirked yet again. He missed their little fights.

"Yes, that is what I'm saying. Even when your a demon your weak. "He said a 'In your face' tone. Kim snapped.

"Well I must not be that weak since I can still hurt you! "She yelled and went to punch him in the face. Sesshomaru just grabbed her fist before it hit his face.

"Really? You can hurt me? "He almost laughed. Kim began shaking with anger.

"Oh I know. You could kill me with a spoon! That might work! "He said sarcastically. Kim gasped. He was actually bringing that up. She glared at him.

"Yeah well you know I could also just kick your sword to the other side of the room. You know then you wouldn't be able to bring yourself back to life. Not like you would though. "She tried to kick him but he just grabbed her leg in midair like he did with her fist.

"You seem to have a problem with bringing people back to life! "She continued. It was getting hard for her to stand on one leg and balance with one arm. If Sesshomaru wasn't holding her attacking hand and foot she would of fell back.

"Not really. Oblivious idiots that think they can just do make conclusions about something before even knowing what is really happening. In other words a baka. I don't mind leaving them to die."He said. Kim smirked.

"Then you would have no trouble not bringing yourself back. "She tried to pull her leg free first. Sesshomaru growled.

"You dare call this Sesshomaru a baka? "He snapped. Kim nodded.

"Yes. I do dare. "She said simply and pulled her leg back hard enough so it was free. She smirked and began working on her wrist. Sesshomaru took this as a major disrespect and began to squeeze her wrist hard.

"Wench. "He mumbled.

"Jerk! "Kim yelled. She could feel his tightening grip and flinched.

"Stop that! "She said grabbing his wrist with her free hand and pulled it back. But she still wasn't strong enough to be released.

"If you were demon you could get out of this. Let's see if it's true when you say humans aren't weaker then demons. "He growled and tightened his grip once again. Kim tried for another minute then growled.

"I don't under stand. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru thought he had won.

"What? How you, a simple weak pathetic teenage, human female couldn't defeat me? A strong demon lord. "He mocked her.

"No...I don't under stand..."She began then sent Sesshomaru a scary look.

"How you became worst then Kokiyouso so fast! "She yelled. Sesshomaru seemed surprised by her words. Kim was also a little surprised but realized Sesshomaru was shocked...so shocked she could...

She took the moment and moved her hand quickly towards Sesshomaru. He didn't notice her hand flying till it was to late and there was a

**SLAP**

**

* * *

**

**Oh boy! How will Sesshomaru react? Hmmm...I can tell you one thing though. It will not be good for Kim. Hahahaha. I'm evil.**

**If you thought that was a short chapter don't worry. I'm writing another. You see I kept adding to this one but realized it was getting to long. So I'll make it two! Yeah! And I'll wait till the end of that chapter for reviews so just wait about an hour. It'll be ready!**

**Crescent Moon Goddess**


	11. Sesshomaru's Attack

**This Chapter has been Edited---C.M.G**

Chapter 12:Sesshomaru Attacks

Her hand had obviously caught him by surprise. His cheek was red where she had hit him and his head was turned. The shock had caused him to release Kim's wrist. She backed up from the sudden freedom only to trip over the coffee table located in the center of the room.

At first she wasn't worried about falling and expected Sesshomaru to 'save' her but half way through the fall she saw Sesshomaru just standing there...growling. Luckily for Kim it wasn't a big table so when she fell she her head missed the table and hit the floor. But it still hurt.

"Ow! "She mumbled while rubbing her head.

"OW! "She yelled even louder when she noticed the pain in her wrist. Looking at it she could see it was now a mixture of blue, black, and a little red. Bruised everywhere on it. She glared up at Sesshomaru meaning to say 'You are so dead' but she gasped instead. His head was turned still. He had the perfect red mark she left and to match... a pair of perfect red eyes. Kim quickly jumped up.

"Oh crap. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru finally turned his head and glared at her. (Just imagine a red eyed Sesshomaru glaring at you. It's scary)

"Uh..hehehe. My bad Sesshomaru did I say worst then Kokiyou? I meant better. Much better! "She lied trying to calm him down. He just kept glaring at her. Kim wondered why he wasn't trying to kill her. She looked down and sighed.

The coffee table was in the way. If she could just stay one coffee table a way from him for a while and he could calm down. Kim looked back up to try and calm Sesshomaru down more but he wasn't there.

"What the... "She began looking left and right for Sesshomaru.

"Where is he? Wait...no way. "Kim whined.

_I'm not this stupid. _

She heard a growl from behind her.

_Okay maybe I am._

She turned around to find Sesshomaru only inches away from her.

"EEK! "She screamed.

**With Ayla And Alyssa**

"Do you think we should go check on them? Kim just screamed! "Ayla said. Alyssa shook their head.

"They'll work it out. Just don't go down and try to save her. Last time I did Kim almost strangled me for 'ruining her moment'. "Alyssa rolled her eyes. Ayla nodded.

_I can trust Alyssa with this. She knows more about Kim and Sesshomaru's relationship then I do._

**Back With Kim And Sesshomaru**

"Okay Sesshomaru. Just calm down. I'm sorry. That was very disrespectful of me! "Kim but her hands in the air and stepped baby steps to the right towards the stairs.

_Okay maybe Ayla and Alyssa could help. I just have to get to the stairs. But he'll beat me no matter which way I go. He can run way faster then me._

"I'm doomed. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru stepped closer to her but she moved back almost tripping again.

_Where's Kokiyou when you need him! Of course dead with a spoon-that I threw-in his head. He would be..a ...great...distraction._

Kim put her drama club tips to use.

"Kokiyou? What are you doing here alive! "Kim yelled behind Sesshomaru acting as if someone was behind him. Luckily it had worked and Sesshomaru's head flew back growling. When he saw no Kokiyou he growled even louder and turned back to Kim, or at least where Kim was.

She was already at the back door by now. She looked behind her before she opened the door and saw Sesshomaru had noticed her. To bad for her the back door wasn't that far from the living room.

"Good lord! "She complained as Sesshomaru actually threw the coffee table towards her. Luckily she moved out of the way just in time. It crash against the sliding door but some how didn't break it.

"Of course! "She mumbled. Sesshomaru walked in her direction. Kim's eyes widened as she struggled for a plan.

_Alright, I need something to get away from Sesshomaru...something fast...but what? _

She quickly took out her cell phone and pressed many buttons rapidly. At first Sesshomaru thought she was calling for help but when she closed the phone without saying a word he grew suspicious.

"What did you just do? "He growled now standing in front of her. She backed up as much as she could and cursed her old friend the wall for being in the way.

"I uh... "Kim pressed herself against the wall as much as she could but Sesshomaru just closed in on her even more. She looked up at his angry red eyes and gulped.

"Tell me wench! "He yelled. Kim growled herself.

"Wench? Since when did you start calling me wench again? "She snapped. Sesshomaru's glare became more powerful as Kim quickly regretted her words. He grabbed her wrist and held it in the air, squeezing tightly. Kim's eyes got really really big as she saw a little green glow begin. Then Kim's cell started to go off. Sesshomaru glared down at the phone in her other hand as his green glow faded.

"Uh... "She smiled and quickly opened the phone keeping it low. She looked down at it the gasped.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHY?' ! YOU FREAKIN RETARDS! WHEN I SAY 'HURRY! GET THE FOUR WHEELER READY!' YOU GET YOUR ASSES ON THE FREAKIN FOUR WHEELER! "She yelled. Sesshomaru glared at her yell, not knowing what a four wheeler was, but knowing it was something we should try to use and escape. He tightened his hold on her wrist, he wasn't going to let her get away with this one. Kim flinched as Sesshomaru's nails started poking through her skin.

"Ahem. "A voice said from behind Sesshomaru. They looked over to see Alyssa standing there hands on her hips. Both surprised, Sesshomaru unaware of how she had managed to get behind him without his notice.

"Kim, my dad doesn't want us using the four wheeler at night. And what are you two doing? A new game or something? "She asked. As Sesshomaru turned around she noticed his red eyes and gasped.

"Kim what did you do? "She yelled. Kim gave a fake smile and shrugged.

"Umm we had a...disagreement. "She said. Alyssa looked at her and gasped.

"This was more then a disagreement. "She snapped. Sesshomaru glared at Alyssa. He knew that when the two combined funny things happened, and he didn't want those funny things to calm him down.

"Go. "He said. Alyssa looked confused.

"Are you serious? And let you kill my cousin? "Alyssa snapped. Sesshomaru glared at her. Kim gasped.

_I didn't think of that. He could kill me...but would he?_

Sesshomaru growled again.

"I said go! "He yelled. Alyssa shivered a little but stood her ground.

"No! Kim's my best friend and I won't let you hurt her. "Alyssa mumbled. Sesshomaru glared at her even more.

"Alyssa just go! "Kim snapped finally stepping off the wall and in front of Sesshomaru. It was a risk but not as much of one her cousin was taking.

"But Kim- "Alyssa began. Kim smiled.

"Sesshomaru and I can work this out. There's no need for you to get involved. "She whispered.

"What part of I can hear your whispers do you not understand! "Sesshomaru yelled. Kim turned around and sighed. She had to fool Sesshomaru, make him think that she was keeping her cool. When on the inside she was ready to scream and run for the hills.

"Just calm down. There's no need to hurt me or Alyssa or Ayla...or me. "She gulped Alyssa sighed.

"You have a really weird taste in boys. "Alyssa mumbled.

"Just go! "Sesshomaru and Kim yelled together. Alyssa sighed again.

_His eyes are still red but he seems calmer...I think. Kim should be okay._

She walked away never turning her head from them until she walked into the living room a whole wall away. They turned their heads to look at each other. At least they thought she was gone but really she had just hidden behind the wall to listen.

_If things get bad I'll jump in._

"Listen Sesshomaru... I'm so sorry! "Kim said. Sesshomaru just glared down at her.

"Okay I know. Your not the jerk. I am. "Kim mumbled.

"But you have to admit you were being a big meany poo. "She used her humorous phrases. Sesshomaru use to like them.

The taiyoukai glared down at her. She was trying to turn this into a more humorous moment by using 'funny' techniques. And he hated to admit it but they always worked on him...He wanted so bad to finally put Kim in her place but when he was trying to prepare his poison claws again something stopped him. A little nagging feeling that he should just accept Kim's apology and do anything but hurt her.

Much to her relief Sesshomaru's eyes went back to white. Kim sighed.

"Oh my god. Your scared the crap out of me. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head.

"Why did you say that? "He asked. Kim blushed a little and mumbled.

"Well...I'm sorry. "

Sesshomaru sighed yet again.

"I asked 'WHY you did it?' Not 'are you sorry?'. "He almost snapped. Kim couldn't really answer.

"I don't really know. I mean I was just so mad that I couldn't control what I did or say. And again I'm so sorry! "She tried. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Not good enough. I know you did it for a reason. Think hard. Think back to what happened. What were you feeling? "He said. Kim glared at him. So, now Sesshomaru cares about what she's feeling!

_Now he's just getting annoying. I don't know! For god's sake! What does he want some kind of break down? _

"Well I felt...mad. "Kim searched for the right words. Sesshomaru sighed.

"And you did it because you were mad."He said. Kim nodded.

"Well yeah! "Kim said as if she got it. He shook his head and just walked away. Kim looked after him confused.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned his head. Not paying attention to Kim but something on the other side of the wall. Kim heard a small gasp.

"I know that gasp. "Kim whispered. She ran to the other side of the wall and crossed her arms.

"Alyssa! "She yelled. Alyssa stood up from her crouching position. She smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh um, hi guys. Hey Sesshomaru glad to see your back to your old colors." She said referring to his eyes. He glared at her.

"So uh Kim said sorry. Aren't you going to? "She asked pointing to Sesshomaru trying to get the subject off her spying. He growled. Kim frowned.

_Even though his eyes are back to normal he's still mad. Great, the last thing I need is a mad Sesshomaru. I might not even live to noon tomorrow. _

"Why should I? "He asked as if he was serious. Kim looked down, disappointed in herself. But when she really thought of it had she done any thing that wrong?

_He was being evil. Kept making me mad. Hurting me. So I'm not aloud to hurt him but he can hurt me? Oh yes I know why! I'm just a stupid human. _

She rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru noticed this.

"Is there a problem? "He growled. Kim looked down and rubbed her wrist. The bruises were still there and hurt even more. Sesshomaru noticed her wrist and his eyes soften. Had he really done that? Alyssa also noticed and gasped.

"Oh my god Kim! What happened. "She said grabbing Kim's wrist. Kim growled.

"Yes...there is a problem. "She said. Then she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"A problem with you! "She snapped. Sesshomaru was confused. In less then ten minutes she had gone from laughing, to mad, to fighting, to hurt, to surprised, to angry, to shock, to scared, to mad, to scared again, to sorry, and then finally mad again.

"Are you always mad? "He yelled.

"Are you always evil? "She yelled back. Sesshomaru didn't like 'evil'. Evil was Naraku.

"I'm not evil! Naraku is evil! Not this Sesshomaru. "He said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on! You just threw a freakin table at me! You know how many splinters I could of got? "She pointed to the broken coffee table by the sliding door. Alyssa gasped noticing for the first time the table's disappearance.

"You should be worried about more then a few splinters. "He growled in her face. Kim panicked at first for like a few seconds but knew that was what he wanted.

"I'll be worried about what I want to be worried about. And frankly, I don't think I should be worried about you trying to kill me. "She said in a bored tone.

"And why don't you? "He asked. Kim smirked.

"Because you wouldn't! "She said poking him. He growled. Really he wouldn't but he couldn't let her know that. Alyssa looked at Kim and gasped.

"Yes he would! Girl do you remember when we first met him? He tried to kill me! And would of to. Not to mention he almost ran you over. "Alyssa mumbled the last part. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Almost ran her over? "He repeated he statement in question form. Alyssa nodded. Kim thought then got the 'I got it' look.

"Oh yeah I remember! Sesshomaru was running toward Inuyasha to kill him and I was right there in between them. And he almost just ran right over me but Sango and Kirara saved me! "Kim reminded Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru thought back. He did remember that. But at that point he didn't care for or even know Kim. He didn't care if she lived or died.

_Those were the good old days._

Kim was about to speak again till a familiar tone played.

"What now? "Kim sighed and pulled out her cell phone. She opened it and spoke.

"Oh oh put it on speaker phone! "Alyssa yelled acting like Ayla. Kim laughed.

"I heard that! "Ayla yelled from the other line. Kim and Alyssa giggled.

"No laughing! There's no time for laughing. Okay, if you can manage to get out here and hop on we might be able to out speed Sesshomaru. From there we can go to that big field then hide in that sewer thing outside of it. We'll follow the sewers till we get to Mexico. Assuming Sesshomaru hasn't found or killed us yet we could go to Canada. From there we can ride in a barrel down the Niagara Falls and live life in the wild. "Ayla told them her master plan. Kim sighed.

"Ayla you do realize there's no boys in the wild right? "Kim asked. There was a long silence till Ayla spoke up again.

"Umm then screw my plan. Just get out here so we can go. K bye! And I figured something out. If Sesshomaru ever gets close to killing one of us we'll let him kill Alyssa then tell the police so they can arrest him for murder! Then kill him! Kill 'em good. "Ayla hung up. Kim stood their looking at her phone. Alyssa frowned.

"Why does Sesshomaru get to kill me? Why not her? "She complained. Kim gave her the 'your not serious look ' Sesshomaru just stood there...emotionless...big surprise.

"I don't like your cousin. "Sesshomaru said. Kim looked at Alyssa.

"I'll go tell her every thing's okay. "Kim said and began to walk out the back door with out saying a word to Sesshomaru.

"HAHA your in for it now! "Alyssa said pointed at Sesshomaru.

"Huh? "He said.

"She's not talking to you! Ahahahaha! "Alyssa's laughs were broken off by a scream.

"That was Kim! "Alyssa yelled and ran out. Sesshomaru ran faster then her so there for got there first. He didn't really know of glass doors yet so you might be able to tell what happens.

"Hey Sesshomaru you have to- "

**BONK**

"Never mind. "Alyssa sighed.

_That's just like what Kim did earlier today. Wait..._

"Kim!" Alyssa yelled and ran outside. Sesshomaru quickly ran out to follow. When he got out he saw Ayla sitting on some weird wagon with four huge black wheels. He panicked when he saw Kim with a blue face.

"Kim? Can she breath? What happened? "He ran up to her. Ayla followed and grabbed Kim's shoulders.

"Oh my goosh! Breath Kim! Breath! "Ayla yelled jokingly. Sesshomaru didn't know it was a joke and started to panic. He pushed Ayla out of the way and took her place. He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her.

"Kim what happened? "He yelled. Kim's little grin got bigger and bigger till.

"AHAHAHAHAH!" She would of fell down onto the muddy ground if Sesshomaru hadn't held her up.

"Oh my god! "She yelled. Alyssa and Ayla also started laughing. Sesshomaru was confused.

"You can breath now? "He asked. Kim nodded and laughed even more.

"That...that was... "She couldn't manage to say anything between laughing.

"What? What happend? "He asked doing a little bit better at staying emotionless.

"You...and hahahaha the...the...! "Kim laughed again. Sesshomaru sighed.

"If this is about what I did earlier I'm sorry too. "He sighed. Kim shook her head.

"No...no...you and...the door! "She pointed at the glass door Sesshomaru had ran into. Alyssa and Ayla began to laugh as hard as Kim.

"It was so funny. "Ayla said.

"We were just standing then all of a sudden we see you running towards the door and bam! Priceless! "Ayla yelled. Sesshomaru blushed a little embaressed. He would not let the glass door win again.

"But...you screamed? "He looked at Kim who was a little more calm.

"Well we were all...out here...in the dark...And I...I thought I heard something...and then something touched me...so I screamed... "Kim said while catching her breath from laughing so much.

"What touched you? "He asked worried again. Ayla walked up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"This! "She said handing him a leaf. Sesshomaru took the leaf then growled. Kim laughed again. Sesshomaru glared at her and realized he was still holding he up from a muddy fall. Rolling his eyes he released her and she fell.

"HAHA-ow! "Kim yelped as she hit the mushy ground.

"What is it with you people and hurting me today? "She yelled. Sesshomaru walked up the steps leading up into the house.

"Hey Sesshomaru! "Kim yelled. He turned around.

"What? "He snapped.

"Watch out for the door! "She blurted. This made Alyssa and Ayla laugh even harder. Sesshomaru gave her his famous glare and walked in. Once the door shut he heard explosions of laughter.

**

* * *

**

**And there you are. Wow I turned one afternoon and one night into 11 chapters. Go me. **

**OK I'm sorry guys but I don't have time for review responds right now. Bedy Bye time. OK well I will in the morning...or tomorrow after moon. Lata!**


	12. This is a Waffle Sesshomaru

**This Chapter has Been Edited--C.M.G**

-sigh- Don't you ever wish you could actually see Sesshomaru? I mean wouldn't that be awesome? Grrr. Anyway here's the story.

-throws Sesshomaru plushie into glass door and sighs-

Aw It's just not the same...

* * *

Chapter 13:This is a waffle Sesshomaru. 

The rest of the nightwas mostlyspent sleeping. There was nothing else really to talk about and Kim, Alyssa, and Ayla were getting tired. Sesshomaru on the other hand could go a while without sleep but slept anyway. Kim slept on one of the downstairs couches, Alyssa on the one across from her, Ayla in her own bed, and Sesshomaru in Ricky's bed. They didn't head straight to sleep .

Sesshomaru looked around Ricky's room at all the weird stuff he had. Ayla talked to her boyfriend Zach on the phone. And Kim and Alyssa talked girl stuff. Kim knew Sesshomaru could hear her so she avoided subjects about him or Crush. Eventually they fell asleep.

Sesshomaru eyes flickered open before anyone else. He sat up and sighed. Last night had been filled with so much drama, happiness, sadness, and other crap. (Enough to fill 12 chapters ;) ) He got out of Ricky's bed and looked outside. The sun was coming up. He just guessed it was around seven. Knowing the others wouldn't be awake for another two hours at least he walked down the stairs. Kim was peacefully sleeping on a couch. He wasn't really sure if she forgave him yet or not. She was laughing at him last night...damn door...but after that she just seemed to ignore the demon.

_What now?_

No one was awake. He couldn't hide in his study and work. He could tell mornings would be boring in this world. He sat against the couch on the floor. Might as well be there to annoy Kim once she wakes up. Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

_Was it a good decision to come here? Kim doesn't even seem to appreciate it._

Sesshomaru glared with his eyes still closed. It wasn't because of what he just thought but...something wet was rubbing his hand. He quickly opened his eyes and looked over at his hand.

"What the...? "He whispered. The wet thing was the tongue of a big brown animal. Sesshomaru guessed it was a dog. The dog looked up at him with glittering eyes. Sesshomaru looked at the dog confused.

_What is this? And why haven't I noticed it before? _

As if trying to answer Sesshomaru's question the dog began barking loudly. Sesshomaru growled at the dog trying to make it shut up.

"Uh... "Kim mumbled waking up from the dog's barks. Sesshomaru growled again.

_Great. Kim woke up. Now she's going to yell at me._

Kim opened her eyes and yawned.

"Roxy? What's up? "She asked sitting up and yawning again. Her hair was a mess but nothing a quick brush couldn't handle. Sesshomaru growled again. But lucky for him it seemed Kim had not yet noticed his presence. Kim stood up and stretched. Roxy began barking again.

"Ya gotta take a-yawn-dump? "Kim said. Roxy ran towards the front door as a response. Kim shrugged and followed.

"I'll take that as a yes. "Her eyes were half closed. Sesshomaru couldn't even tell if she was going to make it the door. Sesshomaru took this chance to find a good hiding place. He didn't fell like being blamed for the bark. Kim opened the first door then another glass one letting Roxy out. She closed the glass door and watched Roxy. Alyssa opened her eyes now and yawned.

"Hmm? Kim what's going on? "Alyssa mumbled.

"It's nothing. Roxy just had to go take poopi. And there she goes now. Ewwww. "Kim said looking away from the door. By now Sesshomaru had realized the dog's name was Roxy.

"Oh. Thanks. "Alyssa said laying her head back down. Kim nodded and let Roxy in. Then ,dragging her feet, walked back over to her couch and flopped down.

"I'm so exhausted. "Kim mumbled. Alyssa giggled.

"After last night who wouldn't be? "She questioned. Kim shrugged.

"I hate dogs. "She grumbled and threw the pillow over her face. Alyssa laughed.

"Why? "She asked. Kim lifted the pillow and held it above her head.

"Number one, they wake you up super early in the morning to crap and two they throw tables at you. "She let the pillow drop onto her face again. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

_So she is still mad._

"Oh come on. When was the last time Ernie threw a table at you. "Alyssa giggled. Kim smiled. Sesshomaru didn't get it.

_Who's Ernie?_

"Yeah but I remember one time it was like 6 in the morning on a school day and he came jumping into the bed and pounced all over the place. So I got up to let him out. And I was so sleepy. But then he started barking at some rodent. And it's like 6 so he's probably waking up the neighborhood. Then when I went to get him and yell at him I freakin slipped in mud and got it all over my pajamas! "She whined with the pillow still on her face. Alyssa laughed again.

"Sounds like that was a great moment. "She said. Kim growled.

"Oh the best. "Kim said sarcastically. There was silence.

"I can't fall back asleep! "Kim complained. Alyssa nodded with a smile.

"Hey Kim? "

"Yeah? "

"What are we going to do about the table? "Alyssa asked. Kim laughed at the question.

"Well I'm just going to make Sesshomaru buy a new one. He has lots of money and it is his fault. "Kim put the pillow back under her head.

"Yeah. Oh and one more question. "Alyssa sat up.

"Hmm? "Kim turned her head to look at her.

"What did you do to make Sesshomaru so mad? "She asked. Sesshomaru held in a growl remembering what she had done.

"Well uh I...well first he was acting all mean and stuff saying stuff that annoyed the heck outta me. "Kim began. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"You mean the whole 'humans suck' crap? "She mumbled. Kim nodded.

"Yeah that really pisses me off. Anyway so I went to punch him but he grabbed my wrist before I could, then I went to kick him and her grabbed my leg. So I got all mad because he was really hurting me! So I... I ummm... "Kim put up a fake smile.

"I said... "Kim mumbled some words very softly. Alyssa raised an eyebrow.

"What? "Kim mumbled it again a little louder but Alyssa still couldn't make it out. Sesshomaru could though. Kim sighed.

"I said he was worst then Kokiyou... "Kim said just loud enough for Alyssa to hear. Alyssa gasped.

"No wonder he freaked! You know how much Sesshomaru hated Kokiyou! "She said. Kim sat up now.

"Yeah but um...there's more. "She smiled. Alyssa looked shocked.

"More? "She repeated. Kim nodded.

"Uh yeah. See he was all surprised and stuff. And I was surprised too! I mean I don't know why I said it. It kinda just slipped out! But then I saw how shocked he was and I kinda...well I ... I slapped him. "Kim sighed. Alyssa didn't gasp but starred with big eyes at Kim.

"You...SLAPPED HIM! How the heck are you still alive? "She yelled. Kim scratched the back of her head.

"Ummm...It was an accident. "Kim lied. Sesshomaru now stood up, revealing himself, but Alyssa and Kim hadn't noticed.

"Oh yeah I'm sure. 'I'm sorry Sesshomaru! My hand "accidentally" smacked into your face. "Alyssa said with sarcasm. Kim frowned.

"Well he deserved it! Plus this is kinda cool. How many girls can say that slapped Sesshomaru and lived to talk about it? "Kim said smiling. Sesshomaru growled now getting the girl's attention.

"Only one. "He mumbled.

"Oh, Sesshomaru! How long have you been spying? "Kim jumped up and yelled. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Since before you woke up. "He said coldly. Kim gasped.

"Ew! You sicko! "Kim threw a pillow at him. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and caught the pillow.

"Not like that you moron! "He snapped. Kim growled.

"What did you just call me? "Kim stomped towards him. Sesshomaru stood his ground and crossed his arms.

"A moron. "He smirked. Kim resisted the urge to slap him again.

"Why do you always have to pick a fight with me? "Kim yelled in his face. Sesshomaru kept smirking.

"Because it's fun. "He mocked her. Kim was about to say another come back but felt a hand push her head forward sending her face and Sesshomaru's crashing into each other and (hahaha Kim and Sesshomaru are going to hate me for this) their lips also together. It took Kim a few seconds to realize what was going on till she gasped. She kept her eyes closed. She knew what was happening and couldn't decide if she was enjoying it or not. Quickly she backed away. ( HA! That'll give ya something to review about)

"Sesshomaru you.. "She was about to yell at him for being a perv but when she looked at him and saw he was just as shocked as her!

"Sesshomaru did you-? "She asked pointed at him. Sesshomaru shook his head still in shocked mode.

"Then who-? "Kim was interrupted by the sound of laughter behind her. She turned around and saw Alyssa rolling around on the floor laughing accompanied by no other then Ayla! Kim glared at her.

"Your dead! "She growled. Ayla stood up still laughing and wobbled over to Kim.

"Oh my gosh! That was too easy! "She said leaning her head on Kim's shoulder. Kim glared down at her and moved her shoulder so Ayla fell over. Kim looked at Sesshomaru and wanted to laugh. The poor guy was till shocked and even blushing a little.

"Sesshomaru? "Kim asked. Sesshomaru snapped back out of shocked mode and tried to get the whole 'I don't care look' but it wasn't working.

"This never happened. Right? "Kim asked. Sesshomaru didn't understand the question at first then nodded.

"Uh yeah. "He answered a little shaky. Ayla laughed even more.

"Face you guys belong together. Forget it all you want. You two will end up together eventually. No matter how many things 'didn't happen '. "Alyssa said. Kim blushed and glared at her cousin.

"I'm going to go change. "Kim mumbled and ran up the stairs to Alyssa's room where her clothes were. Sesshomaru just watched her run away and sighed.

"Haha! Oh come on! You can't say you didn't like that! You should be thanking me! "Ayla said leaning one arm on his shoulder. Sesshomaru growled and walked away letting Ayla fall once again.

"I am also going to change. "He grumbled and walked up the stairs. He heard Kim close Alyssa's door and sighed. Walking into Ricky's room he changed into a pair of jeans and a white shirt. Kim forced him to buy this shirt. It was big and had red letters on it. Kim explained it said 'Vote For Pedro' on it.

He didn't know who Pedro was or why he should vote for him but he knew if he didn't buy it Kim would get all mad and he would end up buying it later anyway. Looking through the shoes they bought him he picked out a pair of black ones like Kim's 'Etnies' but now the E was silver. He step out of Ricky's room as Kim was coming out of Alyssa's. They stopped when they saw each other.

Sesshomaru was a little confused when he saw her still in her pajamas.

"I thought you were going to change. "He said starting conversation. Kim shrugged.

"I changed my mind. I'm getting a shower instead my hair is starting to feel greasy. Do you have a problem with that? "She asked glaring at him. He shook his head and smirked.

"No not at all. "He said and walked towards the stairs. Kim was surprised he didn't try arguing.

"Hey hold it right there! "She snapped. Sesshomaru stopped walking.

"What happened down there will never be mentioned again! Okay? That means no telling my parents, friends, and definitely not Crush. "Kim ordered. Sesshomaru turned his head and smirked again. Kim wanted to gasp at that smirk. It just screamed "Hell you know you liked it! " Kim blushed.

"But of course. "Sesshomaru said and walked down the stairs. Kim ran to the top of the stair and watched him go down.

"And get that smirk off your face before I smack it off you! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru shrugged as a response. Kim sighed.

"Ayla, Alyssa, I'm getting a shower! That cool? "Kim yelled down.

"Yeah you know where every thing is! "Alyssa yelled up. Kim walked to a closet and pulled out a towel. Sesshomaru could hear the sound of water running as if they had a waterfall on command. He decided to question it later. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw Ayla talking onto a phone. Alyssa was giggling.

"Really? 'Cause Kim's mom said Kim didn't have a body guard. "A voice said on the other line. Sesshomaru could hear it but just to make sure Ayla put it on speaker phone. He recognized that voice. It was Crush...Kim's...boy..friend.

"Yeah well we're going to explain that later. Oh and you won't believe what happened! It was the funniest. Kim and Sesshomaru had a little accident and they... "Ayla was about to finish the sentence put Sesshomaru snatched the phone from her. Smelling it he could sense it was Kim's phone.

"Sesshomaru! Give that back! "Ayla yelled. Sesshomaru growled at her.

"Hey what's going on? Ayla, what did Kim and Sesshomaru do? "Crush yelled a little worried. Ayla smirked. Ignoring Sesshomaru's looks she yelled.

"They KISSED! "She yelled. Sesshomaru growled again.

"Ayla! "He hissed. Ayla started laughing. Alyssa ran up and took the phone from Sesshomaru.

"Hello Crush? Crush! "She looked at the screen.

"He hung up. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru didn't know what that meant but he knew it was bad for Kim.

"Ayla! Crush might dump Kim now! "Alyssa yelled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

_Bad for Kim, good for me._

"Oh chill. They'll work it out. "Ayla snapped.

"Kim told me that Crush could definitely not know. "Sesshomaru added making it seem like he cared Kim and Crush's relationship might be ending. Ayla rolled eyes.

"I'll just tell him I pushed you guys into each other. Every thing will be fine. "Ayla said. Sesshomaru glared down at her. He didn't want everything to be fine! He wanted Kim to freakin ditch that human! After that accidental kiss, Sessghomaru had to admit that it wasn't to bad. Good actually, so good that he wanted more.

Alyssa noticed the glare on Sesshomaru's face and smirked.

"Dude you are soooooo jealous. "She mumbled and crossed her arms. Sesshomaru sent his glare to her.

"Why would this Sesshomaru be jealous? "He snapped.

"Because you and Kim are in wove. "Ayla answered in a wovy dovy tone. Sesshomaru looked annoyed on the outsidebut was worried on the inside.

"Don't be a fool. "He snapped. Ayla laughed.

"Sesshomaru, I was paying very close attention while you two were 'bumping into eachother'. And I did notice that Kim was the first to pull away, not you. "She pointed out. Alyssa giggled.

"That's right. And you didn't look to angry about it. "She added.

"How many times must we say, that never happened. "He growled.

"Well, try telling that to Crush. And he should be home soon since he doesn't live to far away. And I'm guessing with how mad he is rightn ow he'll be here in... "Ayla looked over at the clock.

As if on que there was a knock on the door. Alyssa walked over and opened it. An angry Crush stormed in.

"Where's Kim? Where's Sesshomaru? "He looked around and spotted Sesshomaru.

"Dude, you are so going to regrett... "He was walking over to Sesshomaru when Alyssa stept in the way.

"Calm down Crush! This is all Ayla's fault. "Alyssa said. Just then Kim was walking down the steps in a dark blue short sleeve shirt and baggy jeans. Accesorised with a towel holding the hair on her head.

"Oh Crush? "Kim questioned surprised to see her boyfriend there. She frowned when she saw how angry he was.

"Care to explain this whole kiss with your so called body gaurd? "He snapped. Kim glarred at Sesshomaru.

"I told you not to tell anyone! "She yelled.

"I didn't! She told him! "Sesshomaru yelled back pointing at Ayla.

"The last time I checked body guards didn't where 'Vote For Pedro' shirts. "Crush added. Sesshomaru glarred over at him.

"If you still think I'm her body guard your just as idiotic as Kokiyou was. "He said. Crush looked shocked.

"Kokiyou? Is he another boy I should know about? "He asked Kim. She went to the bottom of the steps.

"No no no! "She waved her hands in the air.

"You don't need to know about him now. After all Kim did kill him with a spoon. "Sesshomaru added. Kim glarred at him.

"Who's side are you on? "She yelled. Alyssa sighed.

"Would every one shut up? "She yelled. Every one glared over at Alyssa.

"Okay we are going to work this out. Crush, Sesshomaru is an old friend of Kim and me who is visiting. Sesshomaru and Kim did not kiss but were arguing and Ayla pushed their faces together. Thus making their lips make contact. I didn't even see any tounge or anything. "Alyssa said to Crush. Kim almost gaged at that comment to make a point.

"And Kim, Sesshoamru did not tell Crush! Ayla did! He tried to stop her but.. "Every one looked at Ayla.

"So this is all Ayla's fault. "Kim growled. Ayla backed away from the angry people.

"Yeah well I didn't push them into that hug last night! That's right they were hugging! I nice big one too! "She yelled to Crush. He glared and looked at Kim. She looked down. It was true. Her and Sesshomaru had hugged on their own. She was just so happy he was alive and that she got to see him again.

"Well that was a friendly hug! We hadn't seen eachother in a while and oit wasn't anything that big! "She said trying to convince Crush. The blond crossed his arms.

"A friendly hug? "He said in a sarcastic tone. Kim nodded making Sesshomaru glare. He didn't think it was just a friendly hug. He perfered to think of it as an embrace. Kim looked from Sesshomaru to Crush. She thought then sighed.

"Crush, could you go? "She mumbled.

"Crush looked surprised.

"What? "He asked. Kim looked at him with a little bit of glazed eyes.

"Just leave! "She snapped and pointed to the door. Crush looked confused, like everyone else in the room. He growled.

"Fine! But I just thought you should know- " he was about to finish but Kim smirked.

"We're over. I'm dumping you. "She said. Ayla smiled. Alyssa gasped. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. Crush looked crushed . And Roxy bit a flea off her butt. Crush's crushed look changedto a glare as hewalked towards the door.

"Whatever. See yeah around. "He mumbled. He looked just as upset as Kim did. Once he left and the door closed Kim turned to look at Sesshomaru, Alyssa, and Ayla.

"Kim I didn't think.. . "Ayla said still smiling a little.

"How could you smile? This is all your fault! "Alyssa yelled. Ayla smiled at her.

"No. I get it now. "Kim mumbled. Alyssa looked surprised. Ayla just nodded.

"She knew I wouldn't be as happy with Crush as I would with... "Kim began but shook her head.

"Nevermind. Don't be mad at Ayla. It's Okay. "She smiled and closed her eyes. There were a few small tears she had to hold back but nothing worth getting everyone upset about. She knew one thing that would help though,

She walked over to Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai starred at her confused.

"You big doof. "She laughed and punched him in the arm. Sesshomaru looked a mixture of shocked and surprised as Kim looked over at the clock. It was only 8:30. The demon sighed, and let the punch go.

"Well I don't have to be home for another two and a half hours. What do you want to do? "She ignored the sound of Crush's car pulling out of the drive way. Sesshomaru was a little worried about Kim but didn't show it. She was just in love with the guy yesterday. Now she was dumping him. He felt a little quilty.

"Let's get some thing to eat. I'm starving. "Alyssa said. Everyone nodded.

"Sounds good. We can have waffles. "Ayla looked over at Kim who smirked.

"With suger! "She said. Sesshomaru was a little confused.

"What's a woffel? "He asked. The girls laughed.

**

* * *

**

"This is a waffel Sesshomaru. "Kim put a plate down in front of Sesshomaru.

"It's not as much of a 'fine meal' as the food in your castle but it's still good. "She said. Sesshomaru examine the 'waffles'. They were like circles with lines. The hadn't really seen anything like it. Kim giggled and sat down behind her own plate. Ayla put many containers on the table.

"These are used to accesorize your woffle. Syrup, sugar, whip cream, chocolate syrup, and sprinkles. "She pointed to each item as she said it's name.

"What's the difference between syrup and cocolate syrup? "Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh one's chocolate and one's not. "Kim said in a 'duh' tone. Alyssa and Ayla laughed.

"This is a celebration! Kim's new freedom from Crush! Haha, your single again. Oh we should go party tonight..."Ayla held up her glass of milk.

"I'll drink to that! "Alyssa said. The girls laughed again.

"So Kim what are you going to do now? "Ayla held a pencil in front of Kim as if it was a microphone and Ayla was the reporter. Kim smiled.

"I don't know. But whatever I do... "She looked at Sesshomaru.

"I have a feeling it will be quite an adventure. "She said giving him a big smile. Sesshomaru was a little nervous from this smile. Now there was really nothing stoping him and Kim from being together. But how was it going to happen?

"Uh Sesshomaru? You want some waffle with that syrup? "Kim asked pointing at Sesshomaru's plate. He had forgotten he was pouring syrup on his waffles and his plate was now over flowing with it. He saw this and quickly turned the bottle right side up. Kim laughed and stood up.

"I'll make you more waffles. "She said and went to the freezer.

"Some ones being nice today. Well other then breaking up with sensitive blond dudes."Alyssa joked. Kim shrugged.

"I'm having a good day. "Kim shrugged and put some waffles from a plate into the microwave. She also knew her and Sesshomaru would probably end up together. It wasn't really a question of if but when? Alyssa stood up and went into her pantry. She opened it and scanned for something sugary. When her eyes caught something she got a big smile and reached for the box

"Oh my gosh I love the-AH! "Alyssa was reaching for a box of candy bars but it was so big it just kinda fell out of her hand falling forward (true story! ) Kim looked over and began cracking up laughing as the box landed on Alyssa's head and it's continents flew every where.

"You love 'em eh? "She laughed. Ayla also started laughing. For some reason the girls were in such a good mood that they laughed at it like that was the funniest thing that had ever happened. Kim felt like she was high off reflief. She didn't know why but she was so reliefed her and Crush were over. It was weird. Kim curled up into a ball on the floor laughing.

Alyssa came over to were she was and sat on her knees next to her, also laughed. Ayla just banged on the table with her hands chocking on a waffle. Sesshomaru smirked. He was glad Kim was so happy. After breaking up with Crush he figured she'd be a reck. Kim opened one eye and saw Sesshomaru's smirk. Then she knew it...She really loved Sesshomaru.

**

* * *

**

Crush stomped into his house. His parents were out so he sat on a couch to salk.

"How could Kim leave me for that freak? "He yelled. He really did love Kim but learing she had been doing things with silver haired freaks with tattoos of moons... He growled.

"Ah young love. "A voice said from behind him. Crush jumped off the couch and turned around.

"Who's there? "He yelled.

"I'll tell you my name, but right now I was wondering if you would be willing to make a little...deal with me. "The voice was deep and evil.

"Why would I make a deal with who ever you are? "Crush snapped and looked around.

"Because it could help win back over Kim... "a man dark figure appeared behind him. Crush turned around.

"What's the catch? "He asked the same question Kim had asked when she was presented with an idea.

"No catch...all I want is what you want. Sesshomaru dead. "The man said. Crush looked curious.

"Who are you? "He asked. The figure wasn't so dark now. His head was visable. It was hooded by some kinda of baboon head.

"My name is Naraku. "The name was followed by evil laguhter.

**

* * *

**

HAHA! OH YEAH! CLIFFIE ALERT!

* * *

Shadow of the Phantom:Gasps! Cheese Cake o0 And muffins? You spoil me. T.T 

* * *

Kyoumi:StrangeGood! I like strange! 

* * *

Narakus Sister: I'm fine thank you! And I'm glad you liked it! 

* * *

SquirtlezGurl07: lol Yes very...hehehe...looks left and right evil! Susspense! The very defination of evil! 

* * *

GothMistress:lol I'm happy, my lifes going as good as it gets, and Crescent Moon Goddess is strange! Yup that's those answers:) Yup Sesshomaru wasn't to happy bout the slap. I do rick don't I! 

* * *

metyna20:That's my job! To make reviewers laugh! 

* * *

Hotaru the Firefly: So your saying you love it? lol jking. I WILL RULE THE WORLD! yeah I know. That's random. 

* * *

turtlequeen2:My life is fine! Happy times happy times. Anyway I'm glad you like the stories. I makes me feel so super-de-dooper special. 

* * *

babybanana616:Lol! Some ones hyper! Sorry for updating so fast. Wow...never thought I'd have to say that. Yes school is the evilest of evil. 

* * *

InuChick1104: Yeah pie! Let's sing the pie song! "If your happy and you know it give Crescent Moon Goddess pie..." Yeah I'm thinking of addin a chapter like that. It would be fun to write.

* * *

suicune-rail: nothing really. Just almost kill her with a coffee table. hehe I'm evil.

* * *

Shadow: Yeah me too! And my dog has too. That's what gave me the insperation for making Sesshomaru do it. Kim run into door-funny. Sesshomaru run into door-freakin halarious!

* * *

inufanatic more reviews the better! And I'm going to try to update fastr now! 

* * *

Kat57:The best way to dies is to dies laughing! Ooo that was deep! I should use it in the story! 

* * *

animegirl2961: Yeah whenever I need a laugh I picture Sesshoamru running into a glass door! It super funny. 

* * *

sesshychick:Yeah same here. Actually I'd pay anything just to see Sesshomaru. 

* * *

Kia'sgirlfriend1234:aww I should of made them take that pic sigh It would of been great blackmail. 


	13. A Stranger Attacks

**This Chapter Has Been Edited--C.M.G**

OMG! You better like this chapter it took me like five hours T.T Oh well! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14:A Stranger Attacks 

Kim was leaning on her car talking with her cousins. Sesshomaru stood next to her, his hand in his jean's pockets. Sesshomaru liked pockets. His old clothes never had them.

"Good luck with your parents. "Alyssa said as if Kim was about to face a life threatening experience. Sesshomaru sighed. He wanted to meet Kim's parents. The ones she had described as "monsters sent from the very dark pits of hell as a punishment for being born ". But Kim laughed along with Ayla and Alyssa after she said that so he knew it was just a joke.

"What are you going to say to them? "Ayla asked. Kim smirked.

"I don't know something like... "She folded her hands together and got big shinny puppy dog eyes. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh Mommy daddy! Me and Crush broke up! I'm so miserable! "She faked sounding a mixture of innocent and sad. Alyssa laughed.

"It's just crazy enough to work! "She said. Kim giggled. Sesshomaru nodded. As fake as it sounded even he felt a little bad for when faced with that face...and he knew she was lying.

"But I'll probably end up getting grounded anyway. I totally yelled at my teach yesterday when I got a F on a freakin essay. "

"Ms.Eba? "Ayla questioned. Kim sighed and nodded. Even though Ayla and Alyssa hadn't been to her school-Alyssa not in a year and Ayla never- Kim filled them in on all the cool and evil students and teachers.

"What did ya write about? "Alyssa asked. Kim blushed a little.

"Our little trip. "She mumbled. Kim smiled and scratched the back of her head as Alyssa sighed.

"Kim you should know better then to think a teacher as evil as Ms. Eba would understand. "She said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"I know I know! I was just really thinking when she assigned the essay so I figured...yeah I know I'm an idiot. "Kim sighed and looked down. Sesshomaru moved his eyes to look at her. He knew the 'trip' she was talking about was when they came to his castle. But what was Kim thinking about? What's an essay? And who was this Ms.Eba? They said she was evil.

"This Ms.Eba...is she a threat to you? "Sesshomaru asked Kim. Kim blushed a little as Alyssa and Ayla giggled.

"Yeah. I threat to my sanity. "Kim mumbled waving away her blush. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"You still have sanity? "He said without even the smallest hint of sarcasm in his voice. Kim fell over anime style.

"OF COURSE I DO! "She yelled at Sesshomaru. He just shrugged.

"Can we leave now. I want to meet these parents you call 'Slave drivers' "Sesshomaru walked over to the passenger side of the car. Kim looked at her watch and nodded.

"Yeah it's already 11:45. I should get going. Bye guys! "Kim said hugging Alyssa and Ayla. They smiled and waved as she jumped into the car.

"Wove wo! "Alyssa said. Kim smiled and held up her hand then began backing out of their drive way.

"Bye Sesshomaru! You go get her you dog you! "Ayla yelled. Kim and Sesshomaru both blushed as they glared at her from the car.

"Stop calling me dog! "Sesshomaru yelled. Ayla laughed.

"K. Well then go get her you cool cat! "Ayla gave him a thumbs up. Kim slapped her forehead as Sesshomaru just sighed.

"Now that I think about it dog is fine. "Sesshomaru mumbled. Kim smiled and looked at him.

"Don't worry you'll get use to her. "She said. Sesshomaru couldn't believe that.

"I really doubt that. "He grumbled. Kim giggled and before they knew it they were out of Alyssa and Ayla's court and talking on the high way.

"Okay a few things about my parents. Don't talk. I do all the talking. If my dad says anything you don't like then bite your tongue and again say nothing. Just stand there and do what I tell you. "Kim said keeping her eyes on the road. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I wasn't really planning on saying anything anyway. "He said. Kim sighed.

"Good. The last thing I need is you getting me into more trouble. "Kim finished as they pulled into a drive way. Sesshomaru looked around. This house was also located in a court but the houses were a tad bit smaller. The house next store had two people sitting on the porch. They looked old. One male, one female.

"Hello Kim. "The old women said sweetly. Kim smiled.

"Hey! "She said stepping out of the car.

"O, who's your friend? "The male asked. Kim blushed.

"Just a friend who might be staying with us for a while. Excuse me but I gotta go talk to my parents. Come on Sesshomaru! "Kim grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and pulled him outta the car and into the house. They were greeted by the sound of barking. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

_More dogs?_

"I'm home! And I want you guys to meet someone! "Kim yelled. The source of the barking came running out from a hallway in the form of two small dogs. They jumped on a couch next to the door and barked even more.

"Their chihuahuas so they bark a lot. "Kim told Sesshomaru. He growled at the dogs.

"Sesshomaru be nice! They are just saying hi. Okay this is Ernie... "She pointed to the smallest of the two. His hair was like Kim's. A strawberry blond. Sesshomaru had just noticed something. Kim's hair had gone back from it's purple to red. But not as red as before.

"And this is Phoebe. "Kim said pointing to a black and white one. Ernie seemed to be barking most, Phoebe just mimicking his barks. Sesshomaru growled again.

"Come here guys. "Kim sat on the couch. The two dog's ran all over her. Ernie smelled into her ear.

"Haha! Ernie that tickles! "She said holding Ernie away from her ear. Phoebe rolled over on her lap. Kim rolled her eyes.

"This one needs a lot of attention. No matter when she will always ask for a belly rub. "Kim informed Sesshomaru while scratching Phoebe's belly. Sesshomaru nodded.

_Like I'm even going to touch the thing._

Ernie had wondered over to Sesshomaru's hand that was leaning on the couch. After a quick sniff Ernie started growling.

"Don't mind him. We've had Ernie longest. He was like that when Phoebe first came but he'll get use to you soon enough. "Kim stood up. Sesshomaru growled back at Ernie.

"Oh would you two get along. "Kim crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Ernie and Sesshomaru growled starring at each other. Kim sighed.

_Must be some kinda alpha male thing._

Kim heard a door open from down the hallway and sighed again.

"Here comes the real alpha male. "She mumbled. Two people walked into the room.

"Kim, why is there a punk growling at Ernie? "The male asked. Sesshomaru stopped growling and looked over at the male.

"Punk? "He repeated very quietly. Kim heard him and smiled scratching her head.

"Remember what I told you! "You whispered while elbowing him. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and gave a quick glare at Ernie.

"Uh mom, dad... "Kim began but her parents held up a hand.

"We talk first. Sit down. You too. "She pointed from Kim and Sesshomaru to the couch. Kim sighed and sat there supporting her face with her hand. Sesshomaru sat next to her.

"Now Kim, I want to know. Is this your 'body guard' ? "Her mother asked. Kim nodded.

"Yeah he looks just like a body guard. You found a smart one in Crush. "Her father said sarcastically. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow.

"And what do you mean by that? "He asked. Kim gasped.

"Sesshomaru I told you not to talk! "Kim yelled standing up. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I never said I wasn't going to talk. I said I wasn't planning on talking. "Sesshomaru smirked.

"And I said don't talk! "She growled.

"Since when do I listen to you? "He countered. Kim smacked her forehead. Her father cleared his throat.

"Ummm did you say Sesshomaru? "He asked. Kim nodded and smiled.

"Yeah! Mom! Dad! It's him! He really is Sesshomaru! "She pointed to Sesshomaru. Her parents rolled her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Really so you are Sesshomaru? "They asked sarcastically. Sesshomaru nodded and also stood up. Ernie growled. Sesshomaru growled back at him.

"Sesshomaru stop being mean to Ernie! "Kim snapped.

"All I did was stand up and he started growling! I did nothing! "Sesshomaru snapped back. Kim sighed.

"What ever...Guys I'm serious he's Sesshomaru! The real one! From Inuyasha. "She thought of how she could convince them then smirked.

"Hey Sesshomaru... "She mumbled. Sesshomaru seemed to be ignoring but Kim knew he was paying attention.

"What would make you really mad right now? "She asked. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Oh no! No no no! Do you even think things over? "He asked. Kim looked confused.

"But the only way to explain it would be you are really Sesshomaru. "She pointed out. Sesshomaru leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"If they saw then danger I could be when mad would they risk their's and your safety by letting me stay? "He asked. Kim thought about it then sighed.

"Your right. "She mumbled.

_Dad would never agree to that._

"Well ummm...look at his markings! "Kim pointed to his face.

"Sweetie they are fake. "Her mother said. Kim shook her head.

"No their not! Look! "Kim ran into a room then came back with a wet towel.

"Hold still Sesshomaru! "She said. Sesshomaru stepped away from her.

"Kim... "he growled. Kim tackled his face and trapped it in the towel. Her parents watched surprised as Kim scrubbed away at Sesshomaru's marking.

"Kim get off me! "Sesshomaru yelled. Kim finally sighed and stopped.

"See they are still there! "Kim smiled. Her parents sighed.

"Tattoos sweetie. "Jen said. Kim went from a smile to a frown.

"Well uh...here follow me! Sesshomaru sit! "Kim said and grabbed each of her parents arms. She dragged them towards the back door. Kim giggled when she saw the glass door and it reminded her of something. Sesshomaru saw this and sat down growling.

"Kim what are you doing? "Her father snapped once they in were in the very back of her back yard.

"Proving he's really Sesshomaru! Now say something! Something random! "Kim said happily. Her father rolled his eyes but decided to play along.

"And whisper it! As low as you can! "Kim said even more excited.

"Well...uh...guitar cheese. "He whispered with a shrug. Kim nodded then dragged her parents back inside.

"Sesshomaru. "She smiled while sitting next to him and leaning back on the couch. Sesshomaru sighed.

"What? "He mumbled. Kim closed her eyes.

"What did my dad say when we were out there? As you two know Sesshomaru is a dog demon. Which means he has super advanced hearing. He can hear things that would be impossible for a human to hear. "Kim waved a finger in the air. Both her parents looked at Sesshomaru.

"Well then Mr. Dog Demon. What did I say? "Charlie asked. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Guitar cheese. I don't understand it. Must be a human thing. "He said coldly. Kim opened one eye to see her parents gasping.

"Oh and one more thing! "When went into one of her many bags and pulled out a mess of stuff.

"Look Sesshomaru's fluff! "Kim pulled out the fluff then stopped.

"Wow I haven't felt this in so long! "She hugged the fluff. Sesshomaru snatched the fluff from her.

"Stop that. "He mumbled. Kim smiled and nodded.

"Oh and look. This is his kimono! It's a real kimono! "She took out the red and white kimono. Her parents were still gasping. Kim looked through the bag more then smirked.

"And then there's these! "She pulled out three swords.

"See this is the Tetseiga! "She took one sword then handed it to Sesshomaru.

"And the Tokijin! "She held up the other sword. Kim was held up the last sword but stopped.

"Wait...what's this? You have three swords? "Kim looked at him confused.

"Give me that! "He tried to snatch it but Kim held it out of his reach.

"It looks familiar. "She examined it. It was a very pretty sword. She didn't know where but she had seen it before. Kim examined it more.

_Maybe I've seen it on the show before._

Sesshomaru was finally able to snatch the sword back. He growled and stuck it through his belt. Kim was confused but decided to ask him about it later.

"So, now do you guys believe me? "Kim asked her parents. Her parents looked at each other and nodded.

"I think we're going crazy but...yes. There's one thing I'm worried about. Isn't Sesshomaru...dangerous? "Her father asked very serious. Kim smiled and blushed a little.

"Yeah but only to people he hates. And I was hanging out with him all night last night! And I'm fine! "Kim picked up Phoebe who was begging for attention.

"Kim! What happened to your wrist? "Her mother pointed at Kim's wrist which was still bruised from the previous night. Kim blushed even more.

"I uh...fell. "She said. It was true. She fell lots.

"And how did you fall? "Her father asked glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Well I was really mad so I was walking up some stairs and Ayla grabbed my ankles so I went falling backwards down the stairs. "Kim told about one of her falls. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"So that's how it happened. "He mumbled. Kim nodded.

"Yup, all Ayla's fault. As usual. "She sighed. Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"And is that the fall you hurt your wrist on? "She asked. Kim blushed and shook her head.

"No ummm that happened when I tripped over the coffee table. "Now she was lying. Her wrist had nothing to do with falling. It was because Sesshomaru was squeezing it so much.

"Kim I don't think falling over a coffee table would hurt your wrist so much. "Her mother said. Sesshoamru wanted to growl. Kim couldn't tell them.

"Time for plan b. "Kim whispered and looked down. Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

"Uh Kim? "He asked. Kim sighed then looked up at her parents with giant puppy dog eyes.

"Oh Momy! Dady! Me and Crush broke up! I'm so miserable! "Kim cried and ran to hug her mom. Jen looked down at her daughter who was what appeared to be really crying. Sesshomaru wanted to fall over.

_She was serious!_

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry! You two were so happy. "Her mother hugged Kim back. Charlie rubbed his chin.

"I never did like Crush...he was to...idiotic. "He said. Sesshomaru was starting to like Kim's dad. Anyone who thought somone Kim that was interested in Kim- other then himself of course- was idiotic wasokay in the book of Sesshomaru.

"Kim. Is there anything we can do to make things better? "Jen asked. Kim looked up sobbing.

"Well...-sob- it would make me -sob- if Sesshomaru could stay with us. -sob- He has no where else to go and...and..." Kim started fake crying again. Sesshomaru made a note to compliment Kim for her great acting skills.

"Oh of course sweetie! What ever makes you happy! "Her mother closed her eyes and hugged Kim even more. Sesshoamru smirked.

"What? "Her father snapped. Jen gave him the look. Charlie just crossed his arms and pouted. Sesshomaru saw a great resemblence of Kim when he did that. But in male form. He looked from Kim to Charlie. She looked a lot like him, even though he was bald and older she had his nose. And his deep blue eyes. And when he put on that face he could just see Kim doing it also.

But when looking at her mother he didn't really see anything. Jen had long curly black hair to counter Kim's stright strawberry blonde. Her eyes were green. He shrugged then began to think of how much his pups would look like him if he ever had children. He quickly pushed the thought away and shook his head.

"Thank you mom! I love you guys! I'll show Sesshomaru where the guest room is! "Kim jumped in a completly different happy mood. She grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and made him carry the bags up. Running down the hall giggling. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"You do realize she just played us right? "He looked at Jen. She sighed and nodded.

"Wait! We forgot to yell at her about the essay. Oh we can't yell at her now. She was telling the truth. "Her mother mumbled as if all her fun was ruined. Charlie laughed.

"Well I'm going to go talk to her. "He said.

**

* * *

**"Here we are Sesshomaru! It's not as good as the rooms in the castle but it should do. "Kim opened the door revealing a medium sized room. There was a nice bed with red blankets and a dresser. There was a fan, mirror, and all kinds of other stuff. Sesshomaru shrugged. 

"It's not as bad as Ricky's room. "He joked. Kim laughed.

"My room is right there accros the hall. "She pointed threw the door to antother door with pictures on it. One of some boy-Sesshomaru growled- There were a few pictures with Kim in them. He walked out of his room towards Kim's. She jumped in front of him.

"Hold on! Let me make sure it's boy safe! "She said and quickly went into her room closing the door behind her.

"Boy safe? "He repeated. He could hear Kim growl as she opened dressers and closets. The could also hear her just throwing stuff into the closet. It sounded like a construction site in there. Sesshomaru thought he was going crazy but he could of swear he heard a cow. Finally Kim opened the door and smiled.

"Okay come in! "She said and let Sesshomaru pass. He looked around. Her room's walls were light blue with darker blue swirls all over it. The floor was wood with a fuzzy lavender carpet in the center. Her bed was in the corner of the room against a wall. It had purple camo blankets and a matching pillow. Next to her bed was a dresser covered with jewerly, make up(surprisingly not opened), brushes, and a huge box. Sesshomaru was a little confused, he expected Kim's room to be much less feminie.On the box there was a picture. He walked over and picked it up looking at it.

There were six girls. He recongnixed three of them. One was Kim. She was dressed in all black with a silver cape and a tall pointy black hat. Another was Alyssa who was dressed in red and black with a big fake gold spider in the center of her dress. With a big black spiked collar. The last one he recongized was Ayla. She was wearing a green wig and seemed to be in a box with pictures on it. But there were three other girls there he didn't know.

"Who are they? "He asked. Kim smiled and laughed at the picture.

"Well that's Katy, Kahty, and Jessica. We were at my dad's halloween party. Katy was spongebob.. "Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Kim giggled.

"I'll tell you later. Kathy was a pirate and Jessica was Willy Wanka's fintness trainer. "Kim laughed. Sesshomaru didn't even want to know. He put the picture down looked to the other side of the room. It was pretty empty. A window and another dresser with what he could tell was a phone and some other weird stuff on it.

"What's that? "He pointed to a big box shaped thing. Kim picked up some kind of remote.

"It's a radio..listen! "She pressed a button and music flooded the room. Sesshomaru covered his ears so Kim turned the volume down.

"Sorry. I usually listen to it really loud. Oh I love that song! "Kim said looking at the radio. Sesshoamru listened as a song came on.

"And now Fall Out Boy with Sugar Baby We're Going Down. "A voice said. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? That makes no sense. "He said. Kim just shrugged and hummed along with the song. Sesshomaru couldn't understand most of the words. Something about falling, songs, and -he flinched at this part- friction in jeans? Sesshomaru thought about it then realized what it was talking about.

"That's disqusting! "He yelled. Kim shrugged.

"No it's funny! "She smiled. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in! "Kim yelled. Her father walked through looking at the radio.

"Listening to that music of your again? "He asked. Kim nodded.

"Well Ms.Eba called. She said you can use this weekend to write a different essay. Your not allowed to do anything till you finish it. "He said turnong off the radio.

"But Dad- "Kim began. Her dad shook his head.

"Now go down on that computer and write. Or I'll make you listen to old music from my day. "He smiled. Kim flinched.

"I'll go get started! "She said and ran out of the room. Charlie laughed then walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Well I never did introduce myself. I'm Mr.Kode. "He held out his hand. Sesshoamru was about to ignore his hand shake but decided it would be best to be on the parent's good side. He shook the hand keeping his emotionless look.

"Well actually I remember Kim telling me that you were a few hundred years old once. So I guess you can just call me Charlie since your older then me. How old are you? "Charlie made conversation. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I stopped counting at 600. "He said. Charlie gasped.

"Wow. I like you. You make me feel young. "Charlie laughed hitting Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru flinched at the hit.

"You are human right? "Sesshomaru asked questioning his stregth. Charlie laughed.

"I know I seem godly don't I? "He joked. Sesshoamru got the -.- look. There was suddenly a ringing noise.

"Not really what I meant. "He mumbled.

"Charles! Phone. "Jen appeared at the door way. Sesshomaru remembered Kim had told him her dad was a great guy. Really funny. I great dad. But then he rememebered how her mom was a little more strict and less fun. But she still loved both of them.

"Okay. Nice talking to you Sesshomaru. "Charlie said and walked out of the room with the phone. Jen stayed at the doorway then smirked.

"I just got a great idea. "She said. Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

"I should show you the old scrap books. It would be a great way to emberrass Kim. So would ya like to see them? "She asked. Sesshomaru smirked.

_Yes blackmail._

"I'll take that as a yes. Just wait right here I'll go get them. "Jen came back a few minutes later holding three books. Sesshomaru sat down on the bad next to her and looked at the books. She opened the book and there was a picture of a baby in a little cute hooded outfit. The hod had little ears on it.

"That's Kimy shortly after she was born. "Jen said smiling. Sesshomaru nodded looking at the next page with baby Kim in the same outfit with her parents. Then one with her and her dad.

"What's that. "He pointed at a picture with a dog with long brown hair. Jen's eyes softened.

"That's Zoe. Her and Kim had such a great relationship. But she died when Kim was about 7. Kim was so sad. It was her first major lost. "Jen mumbled and turned the page.

"And this is Kim with her greatgrand parents. They are still alive but a little crazy. "Jen joked and turned the page again. Now there was a blue page.

"This is when we went to the beach. "Sesshomaru looked at the picture of a two year old Kim standing in front of her mom who was sitting on a chair. The sand and water in the background. Sesshoamru smirked. She looked so innocent.

"Oh I catch Kim starring at this page a lot. Every since she was twelve. It's on halloween. Kim was a pumpkin and Charlie was a monster. It was great. "Sesshomaru examined the three pictures. The first one both her and her dad were trying to make scary face but Kim was smiling to much for it to be scary. Both had their hands up like claws. Sesshomaru wanted to laugh. In the next picture Kim's father was hugging her with Kim still smiling. The last picture was just of Kim giggling.

"She looks so different. "Sesshomaru mumbled. Jen nodded.

"Yes. She was such a beautiful child. Such an angel. Now I'm afraid we got our self a rebel. "She sighed and turned the page.

"Ah yes! The page Kim would never let anyone see. "Jen smiled. Sesshoamru looked down as gasped.

"Uh... "He was about to freak.

"Bath time. "Jen looked at him smiling. They all of a sudden heard a scream from the door. Looking over they saw Kim freaking out.

"Mother! "She yelled and tackled the book. Sesshomaru was over the shock and looked down. He couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

"Stop laughing! "Kim smacked the back of his head with the book.

"Mother out! "Kim yelled. Jen just laughed and stood up with the three books.

"Your going to have a fun conversation. "She joked and walked out accidentally dropping the book they were looking at. Kim slammed the door shut and growled.

"I can't believe she showed you that! "Kim snapped almost stepping on the book. She looked down and smiled. Sesshomaru was confused.

"What are you smiling at? "He asked. Kim picked up the book and sat on the bed next to him. She was looking at the page with her and her father on halloween. Sesshomaru nodded.

"You know the funny thing is... I don't even rememeber when we took this picture. I was just looking through the books when I was twleve for a project and saw it. That was when I fist started to appreciate my dad. You can't get one that's greater. "Kim said starring at the page. Sesshomaru smirked and turned the page. Kim growled.

"Stop that you freak! "She yelled. Sesshomaru smirked again.

"So . mind if I ask why your parents took pictures of you while you were bathing? "He asked. Kim smacked him and growled.

"I don't know it was just that whole stupid 'aww Kim's so cute! Let's invade her privacy and take pictures of her to show her friends when she's older' ." Kim said in a sarcastic tone. Sesshomaru shook his head still smirking. Kim closed the book and stuffed it under her bed.

"I catch you looking at that again and your dead! "Kim snapped. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Yes I know. But you did look happy in those photos. "He pointed out now over the smirk. Kim shrugged.

"Yeah well I was like two. I was always happy. "Kim sighed and sat back on the bed.

"Your mother also said you were such an angel! But now your a rebel. "He teased her. Kim just crossed her arms and blushed,

"I never did get to see the rest of the book. What else could be there? "He thought out loud to mock Kim. She glared over at him.

"Shut up! "She yelled. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Fine. "He mumbled. But then...then...then...you won't believe this...Kim's phone went off! Isn't that surprising? Kim opened it.

"What is it? "Sesshomaru asked. Kim smiled.

"Video from Alyssa! "Kim pressed a button.

"Huh? "Sesshomaru didn't get it.

"Just watch. "Kim smiled and the two looked at the phone. Alyssa and Ayla were there in what he guessed was the living room.

"Hey Kimy Koo? How did your parents take it? I'm guessing your dad killed Sesshomaru by now. "Alyssa joked.

"Either that or Kim and Sesshomaru are making out right now. "Ayla added. Alyssa laughed. Kim began blushing like mad.

"What does 'making out' mean? "He asked. Kim ignored him and kept watching. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Well we're just checking up. Hollar back! Later. "Alyssa waved and the video ended. Kim looked at the phone strangly.

"Did you see that? "She asked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes that 'video' is strange. And what does making out mean? "He asked his question again. Kim shook her head.

"No not that. And I'll explain later. Just watch. "Kim played the whole video again and paused it.

"That! "She said pointing to the phone. Sesshomaru looked at the phone and nodded. Behind Ayla and Alyssa was a blur. They couldn't tell what it was and it seemed to be moving towards the door. Kim gasped and closed her phone then opened it again. She pressed a button. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow.

"Hey Alyssa are you guys okay? "Kim asked into the phone.

"Why what's wrong? "Alyssa asked.

"Well me and Sesshomaru were looking at that video and we saw something behind you guys. "Kim said. She heard a sigh from the other side.

"Well we're fine. Listen I got to go.TTYL. "Alyssa said and hung up immeditally not even waiting for Kim to say good bye, Kim looked at the phone worried.

"Somethings so up. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I'm sure it's nothing. If they were in trouble Alyssa would tell us. "He said. Kim nodded.

"I guess. "She said. Sesshmaru could tell she was still worried. He shrugged and looked down at the floor. They were silent for a while after that. Eventually Sesshomaru got bored it stood up. He walked towards Kim's closet.

"What's in here? "He asked twisting the door knob. Kim jumped up.

"No don't! "Kim yelled but it was to late. Sesshomaru opened the closet and stuff just came falling on him. He didn't even have enough time to run before getting hit in the head with a soccer ball. Kim closed her eyes and listen to the crashes she heard. When they stopped she opened an eye to see a huge pile of stuff but no Sesshomaru. She gasped an ran to the pile.

"Sesshomaru? Are you in here? "She began to panic looking through the pile.

"Sesshomaru! "She yelled. She was to busy looking through the pile to notice Sesshoamru standing right behind her. He had ran out of the way before most the stuff could fall. He watched her look for him amused.

"Great job Kim. Ya know if you just cleaned your room and didn't stuff every thing in your closet this wouldn't of happened. "She said out loud. Sesshomaru smirked then frowned. He felt a...presence. Something in the room other then them. He listen carefully.

Jen and Charlie were in the living room talking. He took a few steps closer to Kim trying to recognized the sent and figure out where it was coming from. Kim was yelling stuff and throwing random items behind her still looking for Sesshomaru. He sighed as a skate hit him.

"Kim. "He said putting a hand on her shoulder. Kim screamed and turned around. When she saw Sesshomaru rolling his eyes she sighed.

"Your scared the heck out of me! "She yelled. Sesshomaru put up a fingure to his lips as if telling Kim to be quiet. She looked at him confused.

"What? "She whispered. Sesshomaru looked around.

"We're not the only ones in here. "He whispered to her. She gasped and looked around.

"I don't see anyone. "She said louder. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Oh like being quiet would help us. Listen your going crazy. I have to clean up this mess before my parents come in here and yell at me. "She said and walked to the pile. Sesshomaru growled.

"I am not going crazy! I'm telling you there's someone in here! "He snapped. Kim threw something into her closet.

"Listen Sesshmaru, do you see anyone in here? "She asked and picked up another thing to put in her closet. Sesshomaru closed his eyes to consentrate till he heard Kim gasp. He opened his eyes and saw she was starring into her closet.

"Kim what is it? "Sesshomaru asked walking towards her. But before he could reach her, a hand grabbed her wrist and began pulling her into the closet. She screamed as Sesshomaru growled and slashed the hand with his claws. Kim steped back tripping on the pile of items. Sesshomaru protectivally stood in front of her as the owner of the hand stepped out. It was just like a figure. And no it wasn't Naraku! It wore a long black cloak and hid it's face under the shadow's of it's hood.

"It's an inu youkia. "Sesshomaru growled to Kim. She gasped.

"But we don't have demons here! You should be the only one! "She said. Sesshomaru shurgged.

"It doesn't matter. He won't be alive much longer anyway. "Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Kim felt something in the pile poking her leg and looked down. She smirked when she saw what it was and pulled it up.

"Sesshomaru look at what I found! "She said and stood up holding a sword. Sesshomaru got a -.- look.

"You keep a sword in your closet? "He asked. Kim smiled and scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah I got it at an anime convention. "She smiled. Sesshomaru was about ot turn back around to face his oppent but gasped.

"He's gone. "Sesshomaru looked around for the thing.

"Kim! Look what you did! It would be dead if you weren't distracting me! "Sesshomaru yelled looking into the closet.

"Uh Sesshomaru...a little help. "Kim's voice sounded a little shaky. Sesshomaru turned around and growled another time. There was the cloacked thing, with sword ready to go threw Kim's neck.

"Kim! How the heck did you not know he was there? "Sesshomaru snapped. Kim glared.

"Well you can't say you knew he was there! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru sighed. He could easily just run behind the demon, stab him, and save Kim. No matter if he was demon or human. No one could beat Sesshomaru.

"Would you two stop yelling! "The thing spoke for the first time. Kim looked at it.

"So you can talk. "She mumbled. As a response the demon brought the sword closer to Kim's throat, She looked down at the sword worried then at Sesshomaru,

"You know you can save me anytime now. "She said with panic in her voice. Sesshomaru nodded and ran behind the dog demon. But as soon as he was behind it , it just also ran away. Sesshomaru growled. The thing laughed.

"I'm a dog demon just like you Sesshomaru. I can run just as fast. "It said. Kim glared at the monster.

"Okay your really annoying me now! Who are you? "She snapped. She could see the things mouth smile under the hood. It looked down at her about to say something then gasped.

"Wait.. "He grabbed her face and turned it from side to side. Kim growled and pulled her head back.

"Don't touch me! "She snapped. Sesshomaru took this oppertunity to sneak up behind the hooded evil thingy and grab his neck from the back. The thing gasped and Kim smirked.

"Finally! "She said looking back at Sesshomaru. He nodded and brought the thing into the air.

"Let go of heror I'll snap your neck in two. "Sesshomaru growled. The figure snickered a little.

"Very well... "He dropped Kim and she fell to the floor.

"We can't use her yet anyway. "It mumbled. Kim and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? "Kim stood up in front of the figure. It just laughed and with a swift movement kicked Kim right in the face sending her flying across the room. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red as he heard Kim yelp. She crash right against the wall next to a dresser.

"Owww... "She mumbled the crash had shaken a dresser and caused a soccer trophie on the edge to fall.

"Well a least I'm still-**BONK**- ...never mind... "Kim mumbled as she closed her eyes and drifted into unconsiousness. Sesshomaru growled as the figure laughed.

"You didn't pick the smartest mate now did you? "It mocked him. Sesshomaru just closed his eyes and squeezed the demon's neck hard enough to break it. When he opened his eyes they were still red. He dropped the body and ran over to Kim.

"Kim... Kim... "He said shaking her shoulder. She just layed there.

"Kim we're going to..the...store... "Jen walked in the room and gasped. She was speechless. She looked from a knocked out Kim, to a red eyed Sesshomaru, to a broken trophie next to them, and to the dead body. Jen just looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Tell Kim we went to the store. K? "She asked as if in a trance. Sesshomaru nodded and looked back down at Kim. Jen walked out of the room closing the door softly behind her. Sesshomaru sighed when he heard a scream on the other side. The scream had made Kim flinch a little and mumbled something.

Sesshomaru let his eyes go back to white when he saw Kim was moving and alright. Aside from a few bruises, scratches and blood she was fine. He looked out the window as Kim's parents pulled out of the drive way. He would have some explaining to do when they got back if Kim wasn't awake yet.

As if on que Kim sighed and opened her eyes slowly.

"Ow my head. "She said rubbing her head. Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"Are you hurt? "He asked her. She shook her head as he helped her up.

"Aside from the major headache, foot print in the middle of my face, and pain I feel in every part of my body, I'm fine. "She said sarcastically. She looked over at the body.

"Is he...? "She asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Eww. There's a dead body in my room. "Kim stuck out her tounge. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Kim this is serious. That demon obviousally wanted you for something. "He said coldly. Kim sighed and looked down.

_Great he's serious again. I hate that. He's no fun then._

"Yeah I know. I'm going to get some bandages. "She said feeling her cuts. Sesshomaru nodded and went over to the body. Kim shrugged and went into the bathroom. Sesshomaru pulled the hood showing the jerks face. He was indeed a dog demon. A crescent moon on his forehead, stripes on his cheeks. Sesshomaru just growled.

Kim looked at her reflection in the mirror while putting bandages on.

_What had that guy meant 'we can't use her yet'? What was his problem._

She gasped.

_Wait he said we. That means there's more of them! _

She grabbed the box of bandages and stepped out the bathroom. It was just really one big bruise on her head so there wasn't much to bandage. She walked towards her room.

_But how am I not ready yet? What is there that has to happen. He looked at my face so maybe it had something to do with a marking or...DUH demon markings! _

She smiled then ran towards her room to tell Sesshomaru what she had discovered.

_But if they want me the be a demon then I would need that sword. And I don't have it. And if they needed to use me that bad they would of brought the sword to stab me with just incase! Oh my gosh! Who the heck if this 'we'? _

She stopped in front of her door.

"Wait... "She mumbled thinking back.

_That third sword Sesshomaru had...it looked so familiar..._

Kim gasped and ran into her room.

"You brought the Youkai Hengen Mi with you? "She yelled to Sesshomaru. He looked surprised at her question.

"Kim this isn't the- "He was about to finish but Kim's glare just yelled 'answer me'. He sighed.

"Yes I did. "He nodded.

"But why? "Kim asked. Sesshomaru ignored the question. Kim stomped over to him.

"Answer me Sesshomaru! "She snapped. Sesshomaru sighed.

"There was no real reason. This Sesshomaru felt like taking it from Naraku, so I brought it. "He said and went back to examining the corpse. Kim sighed and sat down.

"I can't figure any thing out! Why would they attack you? "Sesshomaru complained kicking the body away from him. Kim looked down.

"Sesshomaru, remember how he said we? "She mumbled. Sesshomaru nodded.

"That means there's more of them right? "She asked.

"Yes it does. "Sesshomaru said coldly. He was thinking the same thing she was.

"Sesshomaru, I'd hate to admit it but...I'm scared..."she confessed in a childish tone. Sesshomaru looked over at her surprised. It was hard to scare Kim. She looked at every thing like a joke. He sighed.

"I think you should stay as close as possible to me for now on. For protection of course. "Sesshomaru said. Kim smirked.

"Okay. "She moved so close to him they were touching.

"For protection of course. "Kim repeated leaning her head on his shoulder. Sesshomaru gulped and nodded.

"You don't have to be this close. "He pointed out. Kim shrugged.

"Well I feel safe now so get over it. "She snapped. Sesshomaru smirked.

"I have a feeling I will. "He whispered.

"What was that? "Kim asked. Sesshomaru looked down at her surprised she heard anything. He just put his cool look on and Kim shrugged.

"By the way I figured out why 'they couldn't use me yet'. "Kim said.

"How? "Sesshomaru sounded a little shocked. Kim smiled.

_Haha. I'm smarter then Sesshomaru._

"I'm pretty sure it has something to do with me being a demon. When he was looking at my face I think he was looking for markings. "She informed him. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Makes sense. Is that why you asked about the Youkai Hengen Mi? "He starred at the dead body.

"Yup. "She simply said. After that they were quiet for a while.

"Hey Sesshomaru? "Kim asked breaking the silence. He looked at her with cold eyes.

"What? "

"GET THAT FREAKIN DEAD BODY OUT OF MY ROOM! "

**

* * *

InuChick1104 lol I'm sure lots of others made that mistake. **

* * *

sesshychick: Sure you can use it:) Just tell yo reviewers about me story 

* * *

Narakus-Mate: -sweat drops as you glomp him- kkkk. Merry X-mis to thee. 

* * *

Shadow: O.O -runs into room with tv and dvds without even answering reviwers questions- muahahahaha 

* * *

Kat57: I'm updating a lot lately...geez I'm must not have much of a social life. **B)** : I'm updating a lot lately...geez I'm must not have much of a social life. 

* * *

Kyoumi: Yeah I was going to keep him as Kim's bf for longer but...well you know things change. 

* * *

SquirtlezGurl07: lol maybe they will maybe they won't. There's probably going to be a part three to this story. So they have plenty of time. -muahahaha- 


	14. The Moment We've Waited For!

**This Chapter Has Been Edited--C.m.G**

Hahaha! You've waited 38 long chapters for this moment and it's coming! Sorry this chapter took so long, I wrote it, hated it, and wrote it over. Hope you like! And your lucky because I was rebel to my parents and almost got the computer took away till x-mas if I didn't go to school! But I gave up and went to school just so you reviewers would be happy and I could update! Well here's the story.

* * *

**C H A P T E R 1 4**

- - - - - - - - - - w h a t w e w a i t e d f o r

"This is so messed up. "Kim mumbled as Sesshomaru dragged the body out of her room. Sesshomaru stopped dragging and looked over at her.

"And how is that? "He said in his usual cool tone. Kim glared over at him, only using her pupils.

"My room is now a murder scene! "She snapped. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Alright, next time there's someone trying to kill you and you're yelling 'Sesshomaru help me', I'll walk away to avoid the 'murder scene'. "Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up. "Kim mumbled. Sesshomaru smirked and nodded, dragging the body again. Kim watched as he pulled it across the floor and it hit it's dead head on the wall. Sesshomaru seemed almost amused by it. Kim stood up.

"Be careful with that! "She yelled crossing her arms.

"Why? "Sesshomaru held it up by the leg. Kim couldn't believe it.

"Sesshomaru, he's dead! You have to respect the dead! I mean come on! You can't be that heartless! "She stomped over to him. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Yes, he is dead. That means he most likely doesn't care. And really this Sesshomaru either. "He said. Kim growled at him.

"But you still have to respect the dead! I mean if you were dead and watching from the 'great beyond' or whatever how would you feel if someone just let your stupid dead head hit a wall? "She yelled waving her arms around.

"Why can't you show me the respect you show the dead? "Sesshomaru complained.

"Simple. Because the dead don't have your personality. "Kim said with a little bit of joke in her voice. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Well if you have so much respect for the dead. "He threw the body at Kim. She was to shocked to try and dodge it and let the body send her to the ground.

"Sesshomaru! "Kim yelled trapped. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"If you have so much respect for this dead body that I obviously don't have then you can get rid of it. I'm sure who ever he is will appreciate it from 'the great beyond'. "Sesshomaru smirked.

"I'LL SEND YOU TO THE GREAT BEYOND IF YOU DON'T GET THIS THING OFF ME! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru shook his head and walked out the bedroom door.

"Sesshomaru you get back here you jerk! "He could hear Kim yell. He almost laughed.

_'Might as well let her suffer for a while.'_

"Oh come on, Sesshomaru! I just got a shower! This thing is gross! "Kim whined. Sesshomaru lightly chuckled, taking the small bit of emotion.

"I don't think the body would appreciate you calling it a 'thing' "Sesshomaru yelled playfully to her. Even though he was in his room by now, Sesshomaru could still hear her. She growled. And who wouldn't if the demon's - who just tried to kill or kidnap or whatever you - dead corpse was on top of you? Kim sighed.

_'Man watch this dude not even be dead.'_

She smirked.

_'Yes, let's.' _

"OH MY GOD! SESSHOMARU HE'S ALIVE! "Kim yelled very dramatically. No sooner then she had blinked was Sesshomaru above her, holding up the corpse by his neck and growling. Kim smirked while looking up at him. Sesshomaru didn't notice her smile but growled at the body for a while. Kim stood up and began laughing. Sesshomaru looked over at her, confused, then back at the body. With in a second later he got it and let the dead thing drop. He glared over at her.

"I despise you. "He said. Kim laughed even more and nodded.

"Aw. Sesshomaru that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. "She countered sarcastically. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"But for the record, "Kim got behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I despise you too. "She said cheerfully and teasingly. Sesshomaru simply tried not to show any mind of the neck wraping and disguised himself with a growl. Kim noticed the cover up and giggled. She took a step back releasing his neck and put her hands on her hips.

"Okay okay. I promise I'll never do that again, Senor Happy. "She said. Sesshomaru turned around to face her.

"Senor Happy? "He muttered. Kim nodded.

"It's called sarcasm. "She said sarcastically. Sesshomaru growled at her.

"Don't you growl at me! "Kim snapped. Sesshomaru just growled even more.

"Okay I agree with Ayla. Bad dog! "She said. This made Sesshomaru growl for real.

"Stop calling me that! "He yelled in her face. Kim laughed and shook her head.

"You know I'm just teasing you. "She said and backed away from him.

"Now would you please take care of the body? "Kim pointed down at the rotting corpse and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Pweeaaasssee. "She said in her most innocent voice. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes with a sigh and grabbed the corpse by it's hood's collar.

"Thankies! "Kim smiled. Sesshomaru paid no attention to her and began walking out the door. But he paused when he felt the cloth of the hood some how slip out of his hand, the corpse disappearing suddenly. Kim gasped, a bit of confusion in her look.

"It's gone. "She said, just as surprised when she saw...or didn't see...the corpse not there. Sesshomaru nodded. The smell was gone completely also. Kim stopped looking surprised and shrugged.

"Well that takes care of that problem. "She said and kicked things from the pile still on her floor into the closet. Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"Are you saying that the body of a dog demon that just tried to kill you disappearing doesn't concern you? "He said. Kim stopped moving to think then nodded.

"Yup. "She sad simply. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as Kim kicked in the last of the pile.

"Okay now that that's taken care of...it's time for a tour of the house! "She clapped her hands. Sesshomaru looked emotionless.

"A tour? "He questioned. Kim nodded. "Yeah. I'm mean my house isn't as glamorous or big as you castle but it will have to do. And what use is it to you is you don't know where anything is? "Kim but one hand on her hip and smiled. Sesshomaru hmpfed. She was right. He guessed it wouldn't take to long.

"Okay well you know my room so follow me, "Kim lead him out the room to a room next to Kim's.

"This is my parent's room. "She said.

"Don't ever go in here! They do parent things. Like talk about how much they love each other and give feet rubs and all that other gross stuff. "She sighed and walked again. She showed him the kitchen, the basement, her 'computer room' , a laundry room, and yet another room Sesshomaru could not enter called the 'guitar room'. It was her father's and he kept all of his many instrument there.

"And that brings us to the bathroom. Where I will leave you. "Kim reached into a closet next to the door and pulled out a towel.

"Your not getting another shower are you? "He sighed. Kim shook her head and shoved him the towel.

"No but you are! "She smiled and walked into the bathroom. Sesshomaru looked down at the towel confused.

"Get in here so I can tell you how this thing works. "Kim snapped. Sesshomaru shrugged and went into the bathroom. It was a plain white with white counters, gold faucets, and the other basic things. She walked to a big tub and Sesshomaru put the towel on the counter close to it.

"Why am I getting a shower again? "Sesshomaru asked her. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Because I might as well teach you now. Plus it's good to be clean. So just be quiet and let me finish. "She said. Sesshomaru growled and let her continue.

Kim explained the whole shower thing and how it works with a few nods from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked amazed as water rushed out. He nodded once again and Kim went towards the door.

"Okay you go ahead. I'll wait in my room. Oh and turn this right here when I leave to lock the door. "She pointed to the door knob.

"Just in case my parents get home and one of them have to use the bathroom. We don't want any one coming in. "She walked out the door.

"Good luck! "She said sarcastically and closed the door. From outside she could hear Sesshomaru lock the door. She smiled.

_'Maybe I'll just stick around right here...in case something funny happens.'_

She listened as Sesshomaru turned on the water and stepped in the tub. At first she felt a little embarrassed.

_'What would Sesshomaru think if he knew I was listening to him take a shower? I don't want him to get the idea I'm obsessed or something...'_

She sat against the door.

"Oh well. "She mumbled. At least she was close to him. That way if someone else tried to attack she could easily call him and he'd be there to save her in less then a second. Kim smiled.

_'Yeah that's a good excuse.'_

**From inside**

Sesshomaru knew Kim was still outside the door listening. Probably thinking something hilarious was going to happen. He growled but decided not to mention it till after the shower. He was just happy clean was very much supported here by the humans. Unlike many back in his world that didn't think so highly of it.

"Filthy humans. "He mumbled. He smirked. If Kim had been there she would of slapped him again. Stepping into the shower he pondered.

_'Now how does this work again?'_

After following Kim's detailed instructions he managed to make water come from out the show head. He smiled proudly.

_'Shower...CONQUERED!'_

He took the bottle Kim had told him to use for his hair and looked at it. The top was confusing. Kim told him to push one side so the other would pop open. Doing so, he smiled. Yet again he had won the battle between the shower. He turned it upside down expecting liquid to come out. But surprisingly, nothing. Sesshomaru stood there waiting for something to happen.

"Why does this thing not work? "Sesshomaru held the bottle top up to a perfect gold eye and looked in. He saw some kind of goo.

_'Why would humans put this in their hair?'_

Not knowing what would happen, he squeezed the bottle causing goo to shoot out right at his eye.

"GAH! "He yelled dropping the bottle. Kim jumped up.

"Sesshomaru are you okay? "She was afraid to ask. Knowing it would be something funny.

"Your demon goo attacked me! How do I get it out of my eyes? "Sesshomaru yelled. Kim cracked up laughing.

"You planned this didn't you? Kim I'll kill you for this! "He snapped. Kim stopped laughing and glared at the door.

"I didn't plan anything! It was your own stupidity that got shampoo in your eyes! And just wash your out under the water. It's not that hard, freak! "Kim yelled back at him. Sesshomaru growled and put his eye under the water. It still stung but at least it was disposing of the demon goo. He heard Kim giggle more from outside. He ignored it for now. He really did have to try getting along with Kim better if he ever wanted them to be together. Sighing he got shampoo and squirted some into his hair.

"You okay now? "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru nodded even though she couldn't really see it.

"Yes. "He answered simply.

"You can leave now! "He yelled with a smirk. He could feel Kim's blush from the other side of the door.

"Fine.. "She mumbled and he heard her walk into her room. Sesshomaru sighed. He didn't really expect her to leave. Then destiny and gravity happened as the shower head fell of it's handle and landed on Sesshomaru's head. Kim heard Sesshomaru yell again. She sighed.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru? Did the demon goo attack again? "She asked a little sarcastically. No answer.

"Sesshomaru? "She asked getting off her bed. No answer again. She began to worry.

"Sesshomaru are you okay? "She walked towards the bathroom door.

"Grrrrr. "She heard a growl. Kim sighed with relief.

"Good, for a minute I thought I would have to come in there and save you from drowning. "Kim said playfully and leaned on the door. The water was still running so she figured he was still bathing. Suddenly the door opened causing Kim to go falling backwards. Luckily there was a Sesshomaru to catch her.

"What were you doing? Must you lean on the door? "He asked with his usual bored tone. (And yes he did have his clothes back on...sickos) Kim didn't answer but looked up at him. He looked at her confused. Kim was blushing a little. She was just noticing how much he changed in a short year. It took her a while to see these changes but his features were softer and his eyes were just sadder looking. It seemed like even his crescent moon symbol, one of her favorite parts of him, had faded a tad.

Natural changes had also taken place. He was taller (but only a tad bit). She moved a stray piece of hair out of her face. Really she had changed more then him. She got taller, still a great difference between her and Sesshomaru though, her hair now reached the end of her back and had gone back to the natural strawberry blond she had been before she meet Sesshomaru. But still she couldn't get over how emotionless he looked lately. She sighed.

"Kim? "Sesshomaru asked confused. Kim stopped looking at him and smiled.

"Oh sorry. Thanks for the catch. "She mumbled. She felt his arms which were under her's move in a little about to wrap around her. At first she was going to let it happen till she felt a flick of water on her face. She realized the shower was still on. Quickly. she moved out of his arms and ran over to the tub. Sesshomaru sighed. He was this close! Just five more seconds. Kim watched as the shower head twirled around with water flying out of it.

"Sesshomaru what did you do? "She snapped. Sesshomaru's back was turned from her. She decided to ignore him for a while. He was probably mad that the little moment they were about to have was canceled. She shrugged and turned the water off and in the process becoming wet herself. Sesshomaru turned around and saw the wet Kim.

"I don't understand you humans. Bathing with your demon goo, and demon water snakes. "He mumbled. Kim smiled.

"You'll get use to them. It's obvious you weren't ready to handle technology. "She said with a little tease in her voice. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Not ready to handle? This Sesshomaru can handle anything. "He said. Kim gave him a 'oh really' look.

"Ah, is that why that Sesshomaru's eye is squinting? Is or that more of a twitch? "She asked referring to his eye which the shampoo had squirted out of. Sesshomaru growled.

"I'm going to go change. My clothes got wet. "Kim said and walked towards her room. Sesshomaru followed. Kim noticed this and stopped once in her room.

"Sesshomaru... "She growled. He looked confused.

"Go away! "She snapped slamming the door. Sesshomaru stood outside the door.

"Why does it take you females so long to change? Just put something on! "Sesshomaru yelled. He could sense Kim roll her eyes.

"Shut up! "She yelled. About five minutes later...or forever to Sesshomaru. Now she was wearing another pair of jeans and a blue top. But it's not like regular top but one of those ones with the sleeves that like fly out. You know what do they call em? Peasant tops or something. Well I think you get the point. Sesshomaru looked her over and quickly back at her eyes.

"Finally. "He said. Kim crossed her arms and let out a human growl.

"Shut up. "Kim snapped. Sesshomaru took a step into her room. Kim sighed and looked around her room.

"Now what? "She asked herself out loud. Sesshomaru shrugged. Kim thought back to when she was looking at Sesshomaru. How much sadder he looked. And that poor crescent moon on his head. Aw she just wanted to kiss that moon thinking it would regain it's old glow. Sesshomaru noticed her staring at his forehead and raised an eyebrow.

"What? "He snapped Kim out of the trance his moon put on her. Sesshomaru stepped closer to her. She backed up but only a little. She did not want to stop this from happening again.

"I was just noticing...something... "She mumbled as Sesshomaru got closer and closer...(hahaha fluff possibly! )

"Noticing what? "He asked finally stopping only a few inches away from her. She gulped.

"It's just your moon... "Kim pointed to his forehead. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"What about it? "He asked. Kim sighed.

"It just looks...I don't know different.. it must just be my eyes. But your whole face just seems sadder and more...faded and...I don't know what I'm thinking. I must really be going crazy. "She laughed backed away only to have Sesshomaru match her steps by moving forward.

"I don't think your going crazy... "He said holding her hands. Kim blushed. She was waiting for her dogs to start barking any second, warning her that the parents were home. But the dogs remained silent on her bed watching them.

"I was a little..upset.. "He continued. Kim looked surprised. He took one hand of her's and wrapped it around her back, still holding his strong hands against it. Kim's whole face became taken over with blush.

"Upset? "Kim gulped, trying to hide her nervousness. Sesshomaru didn't look nervous! He was talking about being upset but remained cool and calm. While she was a wreck blushing and all. Sesshomaru nodded. He leaned in close to her ear.

"I missed you. "He whispered. Kim would of gasped...if it hadn't been for her heart stopping and all.

Ernie stood up growling. He was just a dog but still loved Kim like sopme kind of weird human sister, and didn't know if Sesshomaru was hurting her or not. Sesshomaru turned to the dog and growled while Phoebe rolled over, expecting someone to pet her. Kim smiled. It was official. Dogs were indeed her favorite animal.

"It's okay Ernie. "Kim smiled at her dog. Ernie laid back down but continued growling. Sesshomaru also continued the growling. Kim wanted to go calm her dog out but didn't really want to leave Sesshoamru's grip. She sighed.

_'This is just...if this is a dream, I swear I'm going to eat my own head off!' _

She got a quick glare while thinking that. Using her free hand she pinched the arm attached to the hand Sesshomaru held. He looked over at her confused when she did this.

"Why did you do that? "He asked. Kim smiled.

"Well I was just...it's hard to explain... "Really it wasn't but oh well, it seemed to work. He nodded and pulled her closer to him. Again she started blushing. She thought of all the fluff fanfictions she had read and all the times some character was pulled into an embrace by Sesshomaru. Never in a million zillion billion trillion years would she think she would be the one in that embrace. Ernie growled again, getting Sesshomaru attention.

"Ug, Ernie just shut up! "Kim snapped. Sesshomaru smirked at her snap. Ernie laid back down, keeping an eye on Sesshomaru and Kim. Phoebe still rolling around on her back now desprete for a pet.

"Ernie, Phoebe, get! "Kim said. The two dogs looked at her.

"You heard me! Get! "Kim repeated. Ernie growled and jumped down off the bed running out of the room. Phoebe followed him. Sesshomaru smirked then looked back at Kim.

"That's all you have to do to get them to go away? "He asked. Kim nodded.

"Yup. Get...the magic word. "She mumbled, still trying to get use to her position. Sesshomaru noticed her behavior and couldn't decide what it was. Nervous, joy, disappointment? Maybe she was uncomfortable. All signs led to that.

"Sorry. "He mumbled and backed away from her. Kim looked surprised.

"What...but! "Kim tried to find what to say. What was there to say. 'Don't stop, I love you and that's why I'm shaking like a plate of jello' ?She frowned and looked down. Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

"Sesshomaru! "Kim said and practically threw herself at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide as she hugged him.

"Kim I thought... "He was about to say but she smiled.

"You think to much. "She said. Sesshomaru smirked and nodded.

"Maybe I do... "He said wrapping her in his arms yet again. (Yeah I'm sure all you KimxSesshy fans are loving this. Might as well get this romantic moment over with)

"Yeah, you do. "She kept the talking going. Sesshomaru could hear Kim's parent's car pulling into their court. But he didn't care. He'd drag this out as long as possible. He sighed when the dogs started barking like mad.

"Oh crap, my parents are home! "Kim said using her handy dandy Chihuahua parent alarm. Sesshomaru just tightened his grip in response. Kim sighed and looked at him.

"Sesshomaru, my parents, you know the ones deciding if you stay or go. "Kim said, even though she was just as mad as him. Sesshomaru shook his head. This had to happen now.

"Oh come on Sessho- "Kim stopped when she felt something, his lips crashing on her's. But this time Ayla wasn't the one pushing their heads together. And I'm not going to say fluffy kiss lines like 'their tounges tangoed in each others mouth' I just can never imagine writing something like that. Just know it was a nice, short, passionate kiss. The dogs barked even louder as her parents walked into the house.

"We're home! "Her dad yelled cheerfully. Kim stopped the kiss by backing up. Her face was over come with blush. Sesshomaru just stood there normally but she knew things weren't to normal in Sesshomarutopia.

"Uh...Hi guys. "Kim yelled back with a shaky voice.

"Your mother saw the dead body, "Sesshomaru said warning her. Kim got the 'oh crap' look.

"Are you serious? "She whispered. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes, and the mess, and you knocked out. Plus my red eyes. "Sesshomaru shrugged. Kim gasped.

"Tell me your joking! "Kim snapped almost forgetting what happened.

"Ahem. "Kim turned around to see her parents in the door. Kim smiled fakily.

"Oh hey guys. "She mumbled scratching her head. Sesshomaru nodded as if that was all the hello they deserved. They had after all cut the moment short.

"Hello Kim. We were out and had a great idea! Why don't we all go out to get to know Sesshomaru more. It'll be fun. "Charlie said with a smile.

"We can tell him all your embarrsing stories. "He pointed out as if that would convince her.

"And about how much of a drama queen you were when you were younger. "Jen added. Kim looked confused. Had her mother forgotten? Was Sesshomaru really just joking around? Wait.. Sesshomaru joking? Ha! Hahaha.

"Eh mom? "Kim asked. Jen shook her head.

"I saw nothing. "She said with a fake smile. Kim sighed.

_'Okay so she just went crazy, every thing is normal.'_

"Like, Sesshomaru, did you know Kim would not even wear a pair of pants till she was eight? "Charlie said. Sesshomaru remained cool on the outside but a little shocked on the inside.

"But she wears them all the time now. "He commented. Jen nodded.

"Yup. When she was a little girl she would only wear dresses and skirts. We had to force her into pants. But when she grew a little we noticed how she began to wear pants more and more. " Kim sighed.

"Can we just go? I realized pants are awesome! Is that such a great conversation? "She snapped. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Can we just leave? "Kim mumbled. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, we can tell Sesshomaru more details in the car and restaurant."

"Naw, that's okay. Sesshomaru doesn't need to know. "Kim said in a 'forget about it' tone. Sesshomaru smirked.

"I don't need to but this Sesshomaru would like to know. I think that's enough. "He mocked her. Kim glarred at him.

"What part of you think to much do you not understand? "Kim mumbled. Sesshomaru smirked even more.

"I understand it, I just don't care. "Sesshomaru said. Kim growled.

"We'll met you in the car, this might take awhile. "Jen said as her and Charlie walked towards the entrance/exit.

"I HATE you. "Kim whispered to him, heading for the door. But Sesshomaru stood in her way.

"You didn't seem to hate me a few minutes ago. "Sesshomaru crossed his arms. Kim sighed.

"Well I...that's not the point! Plus, what's your problem Mr.Smooch? "Kim snapped knowing it was safe since her parents had left.

"Oh please, you know you enjoyed it just as much as I did. "

Kim was shocked. It was so not like Sesshomaru to admit to enjoying things. Especially not kisses.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sesshomaru? "She said sarcastically. Luckily Sesshomaru understood the joke.

"And what makes you think I enjoyed it? "She grumbled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow still smirking.

"I'm no fool Kim. Between you always showing clues, the whole 'safety' act you put up , and the shower eavesdropping it was pretty obvious. "He said. Kim blushed.

_'Crap...I'm such an idiot. He's right! I have made myself obvious.' _

"Plus your cousins always screaming it at the top of their lungs. That helped too. "He added. Kim sighed.

"I'm going to kill them. "She mumbled.

"So can you honestly say you didn't enjoy it? If you say it I'll believe you. "He said with a little shrug.

"Well fine! I didn't...I didn't... " Kim looked away.

"I didn't enjoy it... "She mumbled. Sesshomaru held her chin and pulled it so her face was facing (haha face facing) him.

"No...look at me and say it. Look into my eyes and say it. And say it like you mean it. "He said. Kim gulped. How was she suppose to do that when their faces were only inches away from each other again? She was hesitant. She could lie, and make Sesshomaru a little clueless for a while or she could get this whole 'get together' moment over with and her and Sesshoamru would probably end up together. Then she could go stuff her face with french fires while her parents told him stupid stories about her. She sighed.

"Hard choice. "She mumbled sarcastically. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"What? "He said. Kim sighed and smiled.

"How about we talk about this later before my parents get suspicious. "She turned around towards the door but Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulder and twirled her right back around.

"No, I'm curious now. Did you enjoy it? "He said in the cold voice he owned. Kim blushed.

"I don't care how curious you are...and another thing. Get your stupid face away from mine! "She snapped. Sesshomaru smirked.

"You still didn't answer. "He said ignoring her words. Kim sighed.

_'Gotta stall this.'_

"Answer what? "

"My question. "

"What question? I don't remember a question. "

"You remember it! Stop stalling. "

"Stalling what? "

"The answering of the question! "

"Ohhhh...what question? "Kim smiled innocently. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Kim! "He almost growled.

"Fine you big party pooper. "Kim mumbled and gulped.

"Well I guess...I did enjoy it a little... "She whispered very softly. Sesshomaru smirked.

"I knew it. "He let go of her shoulder and walked towards the door.

"Hey wait! "Kim turned around surprised.

"That was it? Your just gonna leave now? Sesshomaru, I'm getting so sick of this! "Kim growled. Sesshoamru smirked.

"As you like to say we'll talk about it later. Right now I can hear your parents talking and as you thought are suspicious."

Kim sighed with a nod.

"Whatever. "She mumbled. He waited till she had walked in front of him to crack a smile. Things were finally happening. Kim looked back at him and he quickly put his mask back up.

"Do not mention any of this to my parents! I'm telling ya, my dad is the most protective dad on the planet. I'm still in shock he let you stay. "Kim ordered. Sesshomaru nodded. Kim turned back around and continued walking, Sesshomaru behind her. Stopping to slip on her shoes Sesshomaru watched her carefully.

"Stop that! "Kim snapped. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Can't. "He said simply. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Well Mr.Ice Prince decides to show emotions from out of the blue? I'm serious what has gotten into you? "Kim asked finally putting on the last shoe. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Nothing has gotten into me, "He wiped a stray piece of damp hair out of her face. Kim blushed a little.

"Ug! Stop acting so fluffy! People call you Fluffy because of your fluff thing! Not because you actually show fluff! So stop with the fluff! "Kim snapped. Sesshomaru looked confused.

"Fluff? "He questioned. Kim sighed.

"Never mind. Listen Sesshomaru, lets just pretend this never happened till later when we can talk about. Things are just...I know this sounds cheesy...but things are happening to fast. "She said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Very well. We will forget about it...till we discuss it later that is. "He assured her he would remember the later part. Kim smiled.

"Okay let's go. Might as well get this whole 'get to know each other' lunch thing over with. "She said with an eyeroll. Sesshomaru flinched when he heard the car honk.

"Hurry up you crazy kids! "Her dad could be heard yelling. Kim sighed again.

"Parents, can't live with em. Can't shoot them in the head and feed their bodies to the family Chihuahuas. "She said with only a little sarcasm.

* * *

Yes ! Fear the fluff!

* * *

Kat57: tehehehe yes very gigglie. But I update! Woot! I rock!

* * *

animegirl2961: Glad ye liked it! It was ment to kinda get the plot rolling.

* * *

Kyoumi: Heck yes it would! I'd like never go in my room again.

* * *

Shadow: Yeah! Popcorn! Happy happy joy joy.

* * *

GothMistress: Only I know...well not really. I don't really plan out my stories. Hehe. Surprisingly I'm already planning the third part. .

* * *

metyna20: Hahaha! Run from Naraku! He be evil!

* * *

turtlequeen2: lol yeah. My dad always jokes about his 'godly muscles' -cough-flub-cough- So I had to put it in.

* * *

Hotaru the Firefly: Yea! Love the story! I command you!

* * *

SquirtlezGurl07: lol Well I hope your happy bout this chapter.I was getting tired of them not getting together myself.

* * *

xoayamexo: Your waiting is over! Woot Woot!

* * *

babybanana616: maybe, or maybe not. You never know in one of Crescent Moon Goddess's stories.

* * *

suicune-rail  
Awww but I like slacking. jking. I love updating.

* * *

sesshychick: Suspense is a murderer.

* * *

kenkarri: Yeah same here. My parents give the most deadly lectures ever!

* * *

carolsi13: Yeah I really want Kim to be a demon again for some reason. But you never know when it will

happen!

* * *


	15. Want and Need

**This Chapter Has Been Edited---C.M.G**

Okay, so I decided to edit this chapter a little. It seems to be a very important chapter and the fact that my quotes aren't double spaced and that I didn't use spell check really sucks. If you want read over it again in case you missed something. I made a lot of clear changes though so I do suggest re-reading it. I'm probably going to be checking over all my chapters. But don't worry first I'm going to get chapter 29 posted.

* * *

Chapter 16:Want and Need 

"What took you kids so long? Weren't making out were you? "Charlie teased Kim and Sesshomaru as they entered the car.

"No! Of course not! That's sick! Why would we be making out? That's actually kinda funny, isn't that funny Sesshomaru? Hahahahaha. "Kim began fake laughing to hide the past kiss. "

"She talks when she's nervous. "Jen mumbled to Sesshomaru. He nodded.

"I could tell. "He said. Charlie laughed.

"I remember when I was your age, well at least Kim's age. I doubt I'll ever reach Sesshomaru's age. "Charlie said as the car pulled out of the drive way and started driving.

"Yes, but wouldn't that be great. I must say Sesshomaru looks very good for his age. "Jen pointed out. Kim sighed.

"Don't you agree Kim? "Jen asked. Kim blushed a little and looked out her window.

"Don't talk to me. "She grumbled and sank back into her seat. Sesshomaru looked at her with a smirk.

"That is only because of the demon and human years relation. In demon years I'm some where around 900 but in your years I'm about 20. At least that's what Jaken says. "He said to Kim's parents.

"Funny. It's like that with dogs too. What's wrong Kim? You look down. "Jen said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"She's just mad at us. Nothing new. "Charlie turned out of Kim's neighborhood.

"Where are we going? "Kim asked with a sigh. Jen shrugged.

"Where do you want to go? What kind of food do you like Sesshomaru? "Jen turned to face the two. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"All the food he eats is from Japan. So I doubt things he ate would be here. Let's just give him a hamburger and hope he gets food poisoning. "Kim said bitterly. Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

"Are you mad at me again? "He asked. Kim sighed and shook her head.

"No, sorry. It was meant to be a joke. I guess a little more harsh then funny. Hey mom, dad? "Kim leaned forward to ask her parents a question.

"No. "Charlie. Kim rolled her eyes as Jen laughed.

"Is your father a mind reader? "Sesshomaru whispered to her. Kim giggled.

"No just a jerk. Anyway, mom, dad, can we like pick up Alyssa and Ayla? I really want to talk them. "Kim pleaded. Charlie shook her head.

"Nope. You can go a few hours without seeing them right? Plus combined you three are more then a handful. "Charlie said strictly. Kim fell back into her seat and crossed her arms with a hmpf.

"And the whole point of this is for us to get to know Sesshomaru better. I mean if he is living in our house I want to know him. "Jen added. Kim rolled her eyes again.

"Trust me you don't. "Kim mumbled. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"You go through mood swings very easily. "He said.

"Well deal with it. "Kim snapped and looked back out her window.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru. She's just PMSing. "Jen said. Kim blushed and sat up.

"Mom! "She yelled. Sesshomaru looked from Jen to Kim confused.

"What is 'pmsing'? "He asked. Kim blushed even more.

"I'll tell you when your older. "She said. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I'm older then you. I think I can know. "He said. Kim glared at him.

"The next time you think I'm going to strangle you with your own fluffy boa thing! "She snapped. Sesshomaru smirked.

"You wouldn't be able to, at least I don't think so. "He added a 'think' to make Kim even more annoyed.

"You baka yarou. "Kim whispered. Sesshomaru smirked even more.

"You haven't called me that in a long time. "He said.

"Oh, she calls me it all the time! I remember the look Jen would give Kim when ever she would a Japaneses word we didn't understand. "Charlie sighed joining the conversation.

"You call your father a baka? And you get away with it? "Sesshomaru asked a little surprised. Kim nodded.

"Yeah, 'cause he is one. My generation in this world don't have as much respect for our parents as the older people did. We are the generation of rebels. "Kim smiled. Jen rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, I remember when she was thirteen and we had the little school incident. "Jen mumbled. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

"What was that? "He asked.

"Well Kim came into my room at 8:00 on a school morning. And I slept in till 8:30 till I would have to drop her off at school. And back then I was a very sleepy person! "Jen began.

"Mom, you still are. And I didn't wake you up at 8:00...I woke you up at 7:43. "Kim commented.

"Whatever Kim. Anyway she wakes me up and says 'Mom I'm not going to school today'. I asked why and she just said because she didn't feel like it. "Jen said in a cold voice.

"But then my dad called from work to remind my mom something later. So I walk in and handed her the phone and told her,'I'm still not going to school today. ' "Kim recalled.

"So Jen told Kim to tell me that. And when I heard Kim say she wasn't going to school... "Charlie joined in.

"He started yelling at me. "Kim snapped harshly.

"No I didn't! I am your father and knew what was best for you. So I was just trying to convince you to go to school. "Charlie defended.

"Yeah right, anyway dad wanted to talk to mom so I gave her the phone and went to get a piece of pie for breakfast. "Kim continued.

"Pie for breakfast? "Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yup, but then my mom called me in and my dad wanted to talk to me. "Kim answered.

"So when I was talking to her I said 'If I find out you didn't go to school today then you won't have computer, TV, or anything till Christmas! And whatever punishment I can think of!' "Charlie almost laughed.

"It worked to. "He chuckled.

"I got all mad and said he was so mean. He was like 'yeah I know.' Then I yelled 'I hate you!' into the phone and hung up. My mom was like 'did you just hang up on him? ' and I was like 'yup. '. "Kim finished the story.

"Eventually we all made up and Kim went to school. But what made me really pissed was how she would tell the story and brag about how bad she was. Like she was so cool. "Jen rolled her eyes.

"Well it was fun to tell. And I was going through a phase. "Kim said.

"How long of a phase was it? "Sesshomaru asked. Kim shrugged.

"Dunno, I'm still in it. "She smirked and looked at him only moving her eyes. Sesshomaru also smirked.

"We're here. "Charlie pulled into a parking lot.

"You can't be serious. "Kim grumbled looked out the window and Jen began cracking up laughing. The building in front of them almost brought tears to Kim's eyes.

"Chuck E. Cheeses? Oh come on dad! "Kim yelled as her dad exited the car. Jen turned backwards.

"Cheer up sweety it'll be fun. "She joked. Kim glared at her.

"Fine, you guys go in. I need to explain some things to Sesshomaru. "Kim sighed. Jen nodded and left the car entering the building with Charlie.

"Listen Sesshomaru. This place is worst then hell. It has little kids running around every where, mutated singing rats, and expensive pizza. Just stay close and don't hurt or touch or say anything unless it's to my parents or me! K? "Kim snorted. Sesshomaru nodded and stopped Kim as she was getting out.

"This place, would it be a good place for whoever attacked you could try again? "He asked. Kim looked up to think then nodded.

"Maybe. It has a lot of machines and other crap they could hide behind. "She pondered. Sesshomaru smirked them leaned in to brush a kiss on her lips. She gasped and blushed as he gave her a surprisingly emotionless look.

"Then you'll have to stay extra close. "He said and got out of the car. Kim sat there shocked and blushing.

_Wtf? What is with him? Is it a full moon tonite or something? I mean I like it but ...somethings wrong. _

Kim looked out her window to where Sesshomaru was waiting.

_It's definitaly Sesshomaru. I'm almost positive it's not a clone or something. Maybe he's been possessed..._

Kim shook her head and jumped out of the lavender car.

"None of that in there! Got it? "She warned. Sesshoumaru got his oldsmirk and nodded. Kim blushed a little more before it went to a final fade and sighed.

"K. Let's get this over with. "She walked into the Chuck E. Cheeses with Sesshomaru behind her. As they walked through she could feel Sesshomaru getting more annoyed and annoyed as they passed children running around and bumping into him. She was impressed that he didn't try attacking one of them.

"This place is, "Sesshomaru looked around. All the loud voices hurt his ears. Between the children yelling, the loud noises machines made and the stupid animal band playing he thought he was about to go crazy. Kim noticed this and sighed.

"Just try not to loose it, okay? "Kim walked towards a table her parents were sitting at. She sat across from them and Sesshomaru next to her. A worker came by with a frown and sat down the pizza.

"That was fast... "Charlie mumbled.

"Here's you pizza. Enjoy it...while you can. "She growled looking at the kid pulling on her pants leg.

"I want a pizza! I WANT A PIZZA! "He screamed. The waitress rolled her eyes.

"Then ask you lazy ass parents you brat! "The waitress snapped. Sesshomaru looked confused as the waitress walked away.

"Don't worry. Working here will do that to people. Sesshomaru why don't you try a piece of pizza? "Jen smiled. Sesshomaru shrugged and pulled off a piece. He could smell bread, cheese and tomatoes. Taking a bite he chewed and swallowed.

"Well? "Kim asked in a bored tone. Sesshomaru sat there for a second then took another bite after saying nothing. But that was all the response she needed.

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Glad you like it. "

The waitress went over to a table with just a man sitting. He wore a hooded gray sweat shirt and jeans.

"Their here. "The waitress whispered to him. The man nodded.

"Go tell Duroko to start the show. "He laughed. The waitress smirked.

"Yes...master Naraku. " She walked away. Naraku began laughing again looking towards the group. Sesshomaru was answering some of the parent's questions and Kim seemed bored out of her mind.

"So Sesshomaru, Kim told us you were a lord of the Western lands? "Charlie asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes I inherited the land from my father. "He said. Jen nodded.

"I see you your father has... "She finished with silent. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes, my father is dead. "He said in a 'I don't care' voice. Kim layed her head on the table.

"I'm sorry. I lost my mother aboutsix or seven years ago. Kim was about ten then. "She said softly. Sesshomaru nodded again. Then silence took over.

"So Sesshomaru do you play any instruments? "Charlie asked trying to bring up a subject he actually knew about.

"Yes. One could say at least. I know how, but I never play them. It always seemed pointless to me. This music."Sesshomaru said in a bored tone.

"Well your not going to like the house much then. Between me practicing my guitar and bass and Kim playing her violin and blasting the radio things get very musical. "Charlie laughed. Sesshomaru looked at Kim.

"Oh yes, I remember you telling me you played the violin. "He said. Kim glared at him.

"I look forward to hearing it. "He smirked.

"To bad cause you never will! We just got done with the concert so there is really nothing for me to practice. "Kim said. Her father was about to glare at her for not practicing and say some thing when the a voice interrupted him.

"Hello boys and girls! "Sesshomaru looked over to see curtains being pulled back revealing four things. Sesshomaru glared. He could tell one of them was the mutant singing rat Kim was talking about.

"Let's sing a song! "The rat's voice said as he moved. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow.

"That rat is fake. "He said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"No dip. It's a machine. A really creepy machine. "She mumbled and looked away from the band of robots. Sesshomaru sighed. The head of the mouse moved around as if examining the crowd of children that had gathered around. It stopped seeing Sesshomaru and Kim.

"Yeah Chuck E. Let's hear a song. "Naraku whispered. The children all cheered as music began to play. They crowded around in front of the stage kinda close to where our main characters sat.

"Can we leave now? "Kim begged. Jen shook her head.

"No I want to see the show. "She said. Kim got the -.- look.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. "She mumbled.

"Welcome parents, welcome kids! "The mouse began. Charlie smiled.

"Oh it's a new song. "He said in a playful 'look I'm a little kid' tone. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Don't try to leave now for Chuck E. forbids! "The mouse continued. Kim sat her head up.

"That's a little weird. "She said.

"Eat your pizza. Play your games. But soon this place will be in flames! "The mouse sounded more like it was chanting then singing. Kim stood up.

"I'm going to see whats up with this song. "Kim grumbled. It was better then just sitting there bored. Plus it was a questionable song. Sesshomaru also stood up.

"I should come with you. I have a bad feeling. "He said glaring at the machines. Kim nodded as they walked towards the counter.

"The thoughts that must be going on in your little heads, just think of me as the demon hiding under your bed. "The music stopped. Kim reached the counter. Sesshomaru stood about a foot away from her watching the robots.

"Excuse me? Is there some technical difficulties or something. This song isn't exactly child friendly. "She said. The person behind the counter turned around to face her.

"Oh just wait, it's not even the best part of the song yet. "The worker smirked. Kim looked confused and shrugged.

"Or the demon hiding in your closet. "The mouse laughed.( I know i am the most stupid song/chant writer ever...lol)Realization hit Kim and Sesshomaru's face.

"So let's play a great game, called run away and... "The mouse's head blew up and flew into the crowd almost smashing a little kid. Two men stepped out from behind the robot's body. Kim squinted at them.

"Sesshomaru... "She mumbled pointing to one of the men. He gasped seeing who it was.

"Like our dear friend Chuck E. was saying..."The man Kim was pointing at looked over at her. He smirked. Parents that were alarmed by the explosion from the mouse were picking up their children and running out of the building as the other robots exploded and more people stepped out from behind them. Charlie and Jen stood up and ran towards Sesshomaru and Kim.

"Let's go! "Charlie said as him and Jen ran towards the door. Kim looked at Sesshomaru.

"I know you don't like running but-ow! "Some one running past Kim with a child pushed her out of the way making her hit Sesshomaru. Quickly he wrapped on arm around her and sprinted towards the door only to hit some thing on the way.

"What the... "He looked to see what he hit and growled.

"Naraku. "He hissed. Kim glared up at the hanyou with who had a twisted smile.

"Naraku you...! This is low even for you! Hurting little children! "Kim took a step closer to him. Sesshomaru pulled her back and took his place in front of her.

"Kim stay behind me. I'll take care of Naraku. "Sesshomaru growled. Kim nodded knowing she couldn't really do anything.

"Kim! "She saw her parents standing far behind Naraku with worried faces.

"Mom Dad! Go away! Get out of here! "Kim yelled. Naraku laughed. Charlie shook his head.

"Get away from my daughter you...whatever you are! "He yelled.

"Leave! I can protect Kim. "Sesshomaru yelled to Charlie. Charlie was about to disagree again but Jen stopped him.

"Sweetie we can trust Sesshomaru let's go. Kim be careful! "Jen yelled and dragged Charlie out the door. Naraku kept smiling. Every customer was now gone except Sesshomaru and Kim, since the demons that were now over flowing the room just ignored them. Some even fooled the humans into thinking they were helping everyone escape, when really all they wanted was every human (but Kim) gone. And all the employees were smiling as if this didn't surprise them at all.

"Naraku, what are you up to? "Kim snapped. Naraku shook his head.

"I'm sure you would like to know that. But I can't tell you yet. "He smirked.

"Oh, by the way Kim, I meant to thank you for the demon powers. I had so much fun using them. "Naraku taunted her. Kim walk around Sesshomaru.

"You stupid little... "She glared at him about to charge him but Sesshomaru held out a hand to stop her.

"I said stay behind me Kim! "He snapped in a serious tone. Kim glared at Naraku more then backed off trying her best not to disobey Sesshomaru. It was probably best that she listen to him now, he knew more about battles then she did. Sesshomaru reached down around his belt looking like he was about to grab something.(lol I just realized how wrong that sounds)He gasped.

"My swords...they are...at your house. "He mumbled.

"Muahahaha, that's right. How are you going to fight me now Lord Sesshomaru? "Naraku asked. Kim looked at Sesshomaru.

"How are you going to fight him. "She questioned. Sesshomaru smirked.

"I don't need a sword to bet you Naraku. "He said holding up his claws that were glowing green. Kim smiled.

_Sweet! I get to see Sesshomaru use his poison claws! Dude he's so cool._

She smiled then suddenly let out a soft gasp. Some thing was poking her back. Something pointy.Kim looked at Sesshomaru who hadn't seemed to of noticed Kim's gasp. Naraku laughed.

"Before you attack me, Lord Sesshomaru, you might want to check on your little mate. "Naraku pointed behind him. Sesshomaru hesitated, but turned his head and looked surprised. Behind Kim was a demon dressed in a Chuck E. Cheese's uniform. The most shocking part was Sesshomaru recognized this demon as the same on that attacked Kim the first time, well that and the fact he held a sword poking Kim's back. How could that demon still be alive? He looked at Kim's face and knew that she was comlelty aware of the danger she was in.

"Sesshomaru, tell me there's not a demon behind me about to stab me with a really pointy sword. "Kim mumbled. She could tell by the look on Sesshomaru's that she was in that exact situation.

"Uh crap... "She began shaking uncontrolably.

"Naraku..."Sesshomaru growled with flickering eyes. The twisted hanyou just laughed and nodded at the demon behind Kim. Sesshomaru heard her let out a little scream as the demon pulled her back and held her by the neck. He was a little reliefed to see that the demon hadn't actually pulled her into the sword's point, like both him and Kim thought he would. But still the look on Kim's face was enough to make his eyes stop flickering and go to a solid red glow.He turned around when he heard Naraku laugh.

"Lord Sesshomaru, things don't have to end badly for Kim. If you just let us take her things will be much easier for her. Or we can be forceful. Which ever you choose. "He said.

"What do you want me for anyway? It's not like I have demon powers to give you! "Kim growled. Naraku shrugged.

"You wouldn't understand yet girl. "He said. Sesshomaru sent a wave of poison towards Naraku but he dodged it.

"Well Lord Sesshomaru, what will you do? "Naraku asked dodging his attacks.

"I will NOT let you take her! "Sesshomaru hissed. Kim smiled.

_He's so awesome. Sesshomaru...you so cool!_

The demon tightened his grip around her neck not liking that smile.

"OW! What are you trying to do? Kill me? You freakin idiot! "Kim snapped. The demon smirked.

"Maybe I am. "He said as he tightened the grip again. Kim began to gag.

"Sesshomaru! "She cried with little breath.

"Duroko! Do not kill her yet you idiot! "Naraku snapped takign a second out of the battle. Hesitantly Duroko loosened around her neck but smirked.

"Can I at least make her shut up. "He asked and gave Kim a look she didn't like.She glared up at him.

"I don't think so! I'm getting so sick of you! And the whole damsel in distress thing! So not my style! "Kim yelled and kicked backwards into the demon at the place where the sun don't shine.

"Ug! "Duroko yelled and released Kim's neck completely and fell to the ground in a ball.

"You...wench..." He mumbled. Kim growled and kicked his stomache.

"Don't call me a wench! He's the only on allowed to call me a wench! And that's only when I let him."She snapped and pointed back to Sesshomaru. The demon lord smirked with still red eyes.

"Kim. "He called. She looked back at him and thought for a moment. It would be bad if Sesshomaru had to protect her and fight all these demons at the same time. She decided to keep her distance so he could just pay attention to himself. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Kim! "He called again. Kim shook her head.

"Sesshomaru you have to- "She was about to explain when Sesshomaru suddenly dissappeared and she felt something on her waist. She looked over and saw her demon lord standing there next to her with his arm protectivly around her.

"When in battle listen to me. You aren't strong enough to protect yourself. "He growled starring at Naraku with red eyes. They moved down for a moment to glance at her. She looked up at him with a bit of worried.

"But Sess- "She said but was cut off.

"Now Naraku, where was this Sesshomaru? Killing you perhaps?"Sesshmaru said ignoring Kim's pleads. He held up the hand that wasn't wraped around Kim as it glew green.Naraku laughed again.

"Very impressive. "He began to clap. Duroko stood up recovering.

"But we have you surronded and I doubt you can hold onto the wench and fight every demon in here at the same time."He said. Sesshomaru looked around. He could now tell that every employe here was a demon. He hmpfed.

"You forget who I am. This Sesshomaru can handle any number of demons. " He growled. Kim looked worried. she didn't doubt he could kill all these demons but with her holding him back things might happen. She glared at Naraku.

_If I could just go some where safe and leave Sesshoamru to fight these things. _

She looked around. Naraku was still blocking the door, Duroko was behind them. There was at least five demons on each side of them and Sesshomaru kept a tight grip around her knowing she might try to break free.

"Fine, let's just see. "Naraku said. The demons took that as a signle and all charged towards the two. Sesshomaru slashed at him with his claws but Kim could tell it was a challenge. Kim even had to duck her head a few times and avoide a swing from an attacker. Finally a demon managed to hit Sesshomaru and startle him enough that his grip around Kim loosened a bit.

Kim knew she didn't have long and quickly took the chance to get away hoping it would either lead the demons away to give Sesshomaru a little break or help Sesshomaru reach his full power. She sighed and looked back as the demons stayed fighting Sesshomaru. He looked over with a glaere sent her way. When he made sure he was safe he decided to just go back to kicking the stupid demon's asses, and keep an ear out for Kim. The human smirked.

"Ahem. "She heard a throat clear behind her. Spinning around she saw Duroko with revenge written all over his face.

"Oh snap. "Kim whispered and looked around. Seeing a counter, she remmebered all the action movies she had seen and gulped. She jumped over the counter towards the kitchens. Duroko followed her as she ran through some doors. She had a few seconds to hide behind one of the grills. She sat down and caught her breath. Duroko came into the kitchen growling. He looked around and smirked.

"Theres no use hiding wench. I can smell you. "Kim heard his foot steps and voice coming in her direction. She looked up and saw a bucket of bubbling stuff. Frowning she grabbed the bucket and held it close to her. Duroko took a turn now making him visable. Kim jumped up.

"Ah there you ar...rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! "Duroko yelled as Kim threw the bucket of boiling liquid at him and it poured all over his face.

"My ears! My tounge! My nose! Ah! "He yelled running a screaming all over the place, while holding his face. Kim backed away.

"You...you bitch...I'm going to kill you! I don't care what Naraku said! "He screamed and charged towards Kim. His eyes might of been closed but he could still smell her. She screamed and instinct took over as she ran to the side before he hit her causing him to run into a wall. There was a nice crumbling sound as Kim looked over. He was now laying in huge hole in the wall. Kim sighed and walked over to him hesitently and silently. She grabbed a spachula and poked him since she didn't have a long enough stick. When he didn't move she sighed, this time with relief.

"Safe. "She whispered and sat down.

"I should stay in here. Might need more bubbling stuff. "She listenerd hard. The sounds of demons screaming and Sesshomaru yelling could be heard. Kim felt bad for the demons and knew Naraku had decieved them in some way but it didn't matter. The most important thing right now was that Sesshomaru and herself were safe. Waiting a few minutes she sighed again. The battle could still be heard outside. She stood up and walked away from the rubble Duroko had made. She wanted to see what was going on but didn't want more demons to see her.

Suddenly outside was silent. The battle had seemed to of just froze. Kim walked to the door and opened it a little to peer outside. She smirked when she saw Sesshomaru had his claws dug into Naraku's stomache. Naraku had a look of pure shock. Then smirked.

"What are you smiling at? "Sesshomaru snapped and dug his claws even further in to him. Kim stepped out from behind the door. It seemed safe enough. Sesshomaru noticed her and pulled his claws out of Naraku.

"Kim, are you hurt? "He asked and within a blink of the eye he was in front of her. Kim shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Maybe a little fraziled but I'm fine. "Kim was surprised when she saw his eyes stay red. He turned back to the demons and Naraku. Naraku began to laugh.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I must congradulate you. You have defeated my puppet. "It laughed. Kim glarred.

"Oh man, I should of know it was just a puppet. It's always that damn puppet!"She mumbled. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No, but I should of. "He said as the demons left while they could. Naraku's puppet coughed up some blood then smiled.

"You better keep a close eye on your mate Sesshomaru. We will be back. "The puppet slowly dissappeared. Sesshomaru growled as his eyes went back to white. Kim sighed.

_Geez, why is everyone calling me Sesshomaru's mate?...sigh...stupid question._

"That was scary. "she said. Sesshomaru ignored her comment.

"We must go. Your parents have probably gone to drastic measures by now. "He said. Kim nodded. As if on cue, two people jumped into the room. They were Jen and Charlie. Each with pots on their heads and weapons. Well Charlie's weapon was a medevial sword he got a few years back and Jen's was a rolling pin.

"We are here to kick some butt! "Charlie said in a big muscle men accent. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Umm guys every thing isokay now. Sesshomaru saved me. "Kim mumbled. Her parents looked at them.

"Aww but I wanted to kick butt. "Charlie said dissappointed. Kim smiled.

"Yeah well sorry guys. Umm why don't guys go home? I need to talk to Sesshomaru. "Kim said and looked up at him. He looked back down at her confused but nodded anyway. Charlie was a little hesitant at first but decided Kim knew better.

"All right. We'll wait outside. "Charlie said. Kim shook her head.

"That's okay, Sesshomaru can give me a lift, right Sesshomaru? You can go ahead and leave."Kim looked up at Sesshomaru hopeful. Of course he nodded. Jen smiled and took the pot off her head.

"That's fine dear. We'll meet you at home. "Jen pulled on Charlie's ear and made way for the door.

"Hey wait a second! "Charlie yelled untill he was out of the building. Kim giggled.

"You wanted to talk? "Sesshomaru asked his in a cool voice. Kim nodded.

"Yeah but not here. I really want to get out of this place. "she said. Sesshomaru took the hint and picked her up bridal style.

"Which way? "He asked. Kim thought for a moment.

"Uh, just run till we hit some woods or some thing. "she answered. He nodded confused then sprinted. He was just happy she didn't say 'towards Alyssa and Ayla's house! ' Kim had to close her eyes since she wasn't use to the speed, not even when she was demon. After a few minutes Sesshomaru stopped runing.

"This place fine? "He asked her coldly. Kim looked around at the area and nodded. They were pretty much right next a a little stream with green nature all around them. It was actually a perfect spot to her. Kinda weird...

"Uh yeah. You can put me down now. "Kim blushed a little. Sesshomaru just shook his head and sat down indian style still holding her.

"Fine... "Kim mumbled. He just looked down at her.

"Are you going to talk? "He asked. Kim blushed a little more and nodded.

"Uh yeah. I guess I'm getting sick of it because we keep saying we're going to talk about it but we never have the chance. Sesshomaru I need to know. How do you feel about me? "Kim got to the point. She starred up as Sesshomaru's emotionless face pondered the question.

"How do I...feel about you... ? "He repeated. Kim nodded. He looked away from her.

"I feel that you are...well...I.. "He couldn't really find the right word. Kim smiled.

"Let me make this simpler. When you think of me tell me one word you think of. Just one word. "She said. Sesshomaru finally let her down allowing her to sit against him. Blushing a little she cleared her throat waiting for his answer. Praying he would say the word she hoped for. Finally Sesshomaru smirked.

"Crazy. "He said. Kim glared at him.

"You baka! "she yelled tried to jump up but Sesshomaru kept her down.

"Kim it was just a joke. "He said keeping his cool. Kim crossed her arms and looked away from him. He rolled his eyes.

"Kim don't be mad...I just couldn't pick a word. "He mumbled. Kim looked at him.

"Just like you to pick a time like this to start joking! It's not that hard! Pick a freaking word! "She yelled. Sesshomaru's eye narrowed as he got serious.

"That is harder then it sounds. There are so many words I could use to describe you. It would be almost immpossible to pick just one the say how I feel. "He said. Kim looked surprised.

_This is fluff to a whole new level. Man, if me and Sesshomaru did get together millions of fangirls would probably kill them selves._

Kim smiled at her thoughts.

_But that's only if we do get together. _

He leaned forward closer to her face. Kim glared at him.

"Oh no! That is not happening again! If you can't tell me a word, I won't speak to you. "Kim rejected and crossed her arms and looked away again showing Sesshomaru the back of her head. He smirked.

"Fine, "He mumbled and leaned in towards her ear. Kim got butterflies in her stomache but continued to look away.

"Want. "He whispered.

_Want? Want? Want...omg...that is so...unexpected.Wow...good word Sesshomaru._

Kim looked shooked. She turned her head around to face him only to meet his eyes. His eyes just made her freeze. Like they had some kind of magic in them. Her heart comletely came to a stop, she was surprised she didn't fall over dead. Sesshomaru looked down at her with his normal look of coolness. He could sense how she felt so...confused? happy? surprised? Yes that was it, she was surprised. He smirked.

"And you should know. "He pulled her closer to him.

"I always get what I want. "Kim gasped again but was cut off mid way by him kissing her again. It felt so weird.

_This is what I always wanted but why do I feel so nervous and confused? I don't get this but...DAMN this is awesome! _

Kim's body was staring to feel numb, the only thing she could feel was one of Sesshomaru's hands on her back and the other on her face. Other then that she couldn't feel anything. Inside her heart kept screaming at her brain. Things like 'Don't you DARE back away!' and 'Faint now and I quit!'.

It seemed like they had been kissingfor hours even though it was like two minutes when it fadded away. Sesshomaru backed his face up and looked down at Kim who was so red, even a color blind person could tell she was blushing. He smirked and twisted her hair between his fingers.

"You know, I would like to know how you feel for me, I told you. "He said. Kim just seemed to sit there starring into space.

"Kim? "He looked a little confused now. Kim looked up at him with her jaw dropped.

"Kim are you okay? "He asked.

"Is it a bad thing if your heart jumped into your throat? "Kim asked. Sesshomaru smirked.

"In this kind of situation it isn't, well are you going to tell me how you feel about me? Or will I have to kiss it out of you? "He said. Kim blushed more. She felt like her own blush was giving her sun burn.

"Not saying that would be all that bad but I think I have a word. "She leaned against him and smiled.

"Really? What is it? "Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile. He had waited a long time for this fluff and he was getting the fluff. Even if Kim said 'Jerk' then he was going to kiss her again anyway. Kim nodded.

"Need. "She whispered. Now he was really smiling. Hearing Kim say that had made his day, no, his century. He hoped Kim hadn't seen his smile to seem emotionless but it was pretty hard to hide emoitons in a fluff moment. He decided showing emotion for a little while wasn't that bad. But for some reason Kim began laughing, and I don't mean giggle giggle laugh. I mean Wahahahahahaha! laugh. Sesshomaru looked down at Kim confused.

"Kim? "He questioned. Kim looked up at him smiling.

"I'm...sorry...I was just...hahahaha! "Kim held her head on his shoulder and laughed. A little confused Sesshomaru began to rub her back.

"Uh there there. It's okay...I think, "He didn't really know what to do.

"I'm sorry! I was just thinking about what Alyssa and Ayla would be doing if they were here. "Kim laughed. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Teasing us I suppose. "He said. .

"After all I did to try and stop us from kissing, it ended up happening. How many times now? "She asked him. He thought.

"Four if you include the time Ayla pushed us. "He said. Kim shrugged.

"I guess we can include that. I mean it does count as a kiss. This is so hard to believe. "Kim said. He raised an eyebrow.

"How? "He asked. Kim smiled.

"It's just two days ago I thought you were dead. And I would of never imagined seeing you again and kissing you. I just...so much had has happened in just last nite and today. And it's only like two o'clock. Who know's what else will happen? "Kim said. Sesshomaru looked away from her.

"I have an idea... "He mumbled. Kim loked at him confused.

"Really? What? Is it good or bad? "She quesioned. He sighed and stood up with her still sitting.

"Kim theres some thing I want to ask you, and it would be asking a lot. It could put you in danger but I do want you to know I would always protect you from any danger, "He began. Kim also stood up.

"What is it Sesshomaru... ? "She asked confused. He took a deep breath.

"I would like for you to become a demon again... "

**

* * *

Kyoumi: Well aren't you a smart one. Your Welcome! I love inspiring people. **

* * *

GothMistress: Yeah I needed something to end the chapter with a funny so I figured heck why not? 

* * *

InuChick1104 Trust me I got plenty of them. True stories too. 

* * *

Hotaru the Firefly: If you like fluffyness you must of loved this chapter. Hehehe Im in a fluff mood! Yeah! 

* * *

SquirtlezGurl07: Muahahahaha I'm evil! I made it short! I was going to make it funny but then decided to have some thing evil happen. so...yeah 

* * *

carolsi13: Geez I can't tell if you want me to make her a demon or not (sarcasim) Well we'll see what Kim says next chapter. 

* * *

Kat57: Wow. Billion is a big number...BIG number. 

* * *

animegirl2961: Oh when they find out trust me...It's going to be a moment to remember. 

* * *

kenkarri: o0 well that was one of my more...interesting reviews. Thanks for the fluff...-runs away, far far away- 

* * *

turtlequeen2: Yes I have also been waiting for the right moment! Well muahahaha! I made you wait. Oh well...I'm evil. 


	16. Here They Go Again

**This Chapter Has Been Edited--C.M.G**

-cries- I posted all my responses to the reviews but still...I forgot to save! AH! You know what I'm going to quit responding to reviews for a while. But this doesn't mean you can stop reviewing! I want to know people are reading this. I'm serious! If you stop reviewing I'm going to take my stories to a different site...or maybe stop all together. Yeah I know, I'm one of thosepeople that need encouragement.

* * *

Chapter 17:Here They Go Again 

Kim stood staring at Sesshomaru with her jaw almost touching the floor. But he waited for her answer.

"Huh? "Was all he could get out of her. He let out a sigh. He really wanted this, he really wanted her to be a demon. But he knew from the beginning it would be hard to talk her into this. But luckily he had all ready prepared his list of reasons on why she should.

"I would like to ask you to become a demon again. "Sesshomaru repeated in a 'I'm acting like I don't care what I'm saying tone'. Kim closed her jaw and went to a glare. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

_Here it comes...blah blah blah you still can't approve of me being human...blah blah... You big poop head...blah blah blah...I'm going to kill you..._

"I can not believe you! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Kim please listen to me first, you don't... "He began but was cut of by Kim's arm all of the sudden strangling his neck.

"Kim! Ug! Pleeaaa... "Sesshomaru said trying to pull her arms off his neck. She was strong when she's mad.

"No! You listen to me bub. I'm am getting so sick of you and you 'demon pride' or whatever! I'm a human, accept that! And if you can't then you can either kill yourself, go away, or I could kill you! It's your pick! "She snapped while strangling him. Sesshomaru growled and with a swift movement managed to escape her grip.

"Have you gone insane? "He yelled. Kim looked away from him.

"No! I'm just fed up Sesshomaru! You know what? I don't want to talk to you! I'm going home! "She threw her hands in the air and began walking away. Sesshomaru sighed and using his super cool demon speed got in front of her. She crossed her arms when she saw him in front of her all of a sudden.

With a simple grumbled she turned and walked in a different direction. But Sesshomaru just ran in front of her again. This repeated about a million times till Sesshomaru grew tired. On the million and oneth(Yeah how would you say that?) time he grabbed her shoulders as she was turning away and pulled her towards him.

"Let me go! "She snapped squirming around.

"Would you just listen to me? "Sesshomaru growled. Kim shook her head.

"No! "She yelled. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Why not...I think you'd understand when you heard my reasoning. "He said smoothly. Kim crossed her arms and mumbled something.

"Fine, I'll humor you and listen to your freakin stupid excuses. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru smirked when he saw how mad she was. Not because he liked seeing her mad but because it showed him she was really upset that he might still not approve of her. That told him she really did care that he liked her which means she must like him.

"Good, now if you would just sit down. "He said and without warning pushed her down into sitting position along with him. Finally releasing her shoulders she turned around to face him.

"Jerk. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"So people tell me. "He said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Just go on with the excuse. I don't have all day. "She grumbled. Sesshomaru nodded.

_Might as well get right to the point._

"You see when we were talking in your parents 'car' today, to Jan and Charlie I realized something. You see I already knew I cared deeply about you, I figured that out when you were visiting my castle, but when your parents told me how young I looked for my age it got me thinking. "He began.

"There you go thinking again. "Kim rolled her eyes as if him saying he cared for her didn't matter.

"May I finish? "Sesshomaru asked with a little snap. Kim shrugged and moved so that her head was resting on her hand.

"Thank you, but like I said it got me thinking about a demons life span compared to a humans. I will probably live for another few hundred years, maybe never even die, it's not like anyone could kill me, while you...if you were lucky you could live only one more century at most. "He said. Kim frowned.

"Good job Sesshomaru! Now I'm all depressed. Do you like rubbing in my face how I'm gonna croak? "She snapped. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No Kim, don't you understand. That means when you die I'll be all alone for those hundreds of years, well maybe not alone but if it was without you then I might as well be. "He said. Kim's frowned straightened.

_How the hell am I suppose to be mad at that reason?_

"Sesshomaru... "She sighed. He held up a hand to stop her.

"I know what your about to say but just know this Kim before you give me your answer. Without you there to help me, talk to me, and even annoy me then I don't think... "He sighed mid sentence. Kim smiled a little.

_Man I am so lucky, Sesshomaru... Man it must be so hard for some one like him to say this. Might as well save him._

She stood up. Sesshomaru quickly also stood up thinking she was about to run. When he just saw her smiling and standing there he was confused.

"Sesshomaru I would consider it but...I don't feel like taking the risk again to either have demon blood inserted into me or all my blood sucked out. Plus to be fair I have done that before and you didn't exactly appreciate it. "She pointed out. Sesshomaru frowned and nodded.

"Yes I know, I was a fool for being so... cruel. I can admit that. "He said. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"You can? "She asked. He nodded.

"Yes, but I promise I won't blow this chance like my last. And as far as the blood thing goes it's completely safe. Before coming here I stabbed two dog demons filling the sword with dog demon blood. There's no risk. "He assured her. Kim thought about it for a moment. Then smiled.

"Wait..if you made sure to bring the sword filled with dog demon blood that means you didn't just bring the sword because you wanted to but because you knew this would happen and wanted me to become a demon! Gasp! "She poked his chest. Sesshomaru seemed to tense up a little and looked away.

"No, I just...it was just...I thought... "He struggled for an excuse. This made Kim's smile even bigger.

"Aw Sesshomaru! You big doof! "She said giving him a big bear hug. Sesshomaru was confused again. Wasn't she just trying to get away? Now she's thrown herself at him for a hug. He just shrugged. It didn't matter he liked it when Kim hugged him. He felt more close to her.

"Your so silly! "Kim said squeezing the air outta him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Silly? "He repeated. He could feel Kim's nod against him. He realized it wasn't quite as much fun to be hugged by Kim as it was to hug back.

"Wait... "He pulled himself away. Kim looked at him confused.

"What my human germs gonna kill you? "She asked. Sesshomaru shook his head and pulled her into him, clinging his arms around her.

"Much better. "He said. Kim blushed, It was time to ask a question she had been wondering about.

"Sesshomaru, why are you so...I don't know how to say this...but you seem more... "Kim tried to find the right word.

"More what? "He asked. Kim sighed.

_Might as well just say it._

"Why have you been so loving lately? "She blurted. Sesshomaru looked down at her confused.

"Loving? "He asked. Kim nodded.

"Yeah like you keep kissing me and hugging me and all that other romantic stuff. I guess romantic is a better word then loving. "She shrugged. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I just like kissing and hugging you, I enjoy it therefore I do it a lot now that I can. "He said simply. This made Kim blush.

"Now have you decided? "He asked. Kim gave him a look that screamed 'Huh? '. He rolled his eyes.

"If you are going to become a demon or not. "He said. Kim frowned.

"Sesshomaru, if I became demon then I just wouldn't fit in here. I mean this is my world and if I become demon I feel like things will change. "She said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes but you could start over in my world. Things would be fine there. You'd be welcomed among the demons and anyone who didn't welcome you...well they wouldn't be around much longer. "He said. Kim smiled.

"I'm just not sure Sesshomaru, what if something happens between you and me and I'm stuck as a demon. "Kim sighed. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Nothing will happen, I can promise that. "He assured. Kim then realized something.

"But Naraku! He'd... "Sesshomaru put a finger to her mouth to make her quiet.

"With your demon powers you could defend yourself much better also...I'll always be there to protect you. "He gave her a smooth smirk. Kim looked down.

"Sesshomaru... "Kim began to bring up another subject to counter the request when Sesshomaru shocked her.

"Kim, I love you. "He blurted. Kim's mouth froze mid sentence. She slowly turned her eyes to look at Sesshomaru.

"What? "She mumbled. Sesshomaru blushed a little but not enough for Kim to notice. He cleared his throat.

"I said I love you. "He mumbled. Kim wanted to get him to say it again but found when she tried to talk words would not come out. Sure she could tell Sesshomaru loved her from his actions, but never would she of expected him to say it. She turned around to hide a huge smiled. Then for some strange reason began punching the air with her fist.

"Yes, yes, yes! "She squealed while beating up the empty air. Sesshomaru looked at her back confused. Seeing her do this just made him confused.

"Is that a yes you'll turn into a demon again? "He asked. Kim stopped hitting the air and turned red. Quickly she turned around and cleared her throat.

"Uh...maybe. "She said in a 'I'm cool...I'm cool...I'm not to excited...HOLY CRAP! ' tone. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Good enough. "He said. Kim nodded. After that they were silent for a while, while the insides of their minds were busy with questions and comments. Kim coughed.

_Oh my god, oh my god ,oh my god! Sesshomaru said he loved me. Wait I didn't say I loved him too. Ug Kim you idiot! What if he thinks you don't love him and then freakishly discovers he doesn't love you. And then..._

Kim continued to list the worst things that could happen only in her mind while Sesshomaru just starred at her.

_Was it wise to say that? It seemed to of worked in making her agree. It's not that I only said it to make her say yes but if she did say no I would have to..._

Sesshomaru shook thoughts out of his head. He would never want to do anything to hurt Kim, even if it was for her own sake. Therefore it was mandatory that she say yes. Now we join Kim again with her thoughts..

_...then the muffins will take over the world and kill civilization. I can't let that happen...I have to do this. _

She took a deep breath. Sesshomaru noticed this and slightly tilted his head since the confusion was unbalancing one side.

"Kim is something- "He began but was cut short by:

"Sesshomaru I love you too! "Kim closed her eyes and yelled. He opened his mouth a little for a slight gasp and stared at her. She opened her eyes and sighed.

_There I said it! Now the universe is save from the evil muffins...I'm such a loser._

Sesshomaru found his feet just walking towards Kim without any command. He didn't know what was happening but before he could blink him and Kim were in another deep kiss. (Sappy ain't it? Now I could be cruel and make Naraku attack again but...I think two attacks in like two or three hours is good enough ) He moved one hand on the back of her head tangling it her hair and the other on her back. It was great till...

**DUM DUM DUM DUMMMMMM DUM DUM DUM DUMMMM**

Kim pulled her head back and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Sorry. "She said. Sesshomaru just growled and looked away as Kim reached into her pocket for her phone, might I add not letting go of her hair or back. She opened the box.

"Hey mom. "She greeted knowing from the ring it was her mother. Sesshomaru now moved his fingers up and down her back. Kim giggled and quickly covered her mouth.

"What was that for? "Her mother asked. Kim glared at Sesshomaru.

"Uh nothing mom. "She said then covered the phone.

"You know how ticklish I am! "She whispered. Sesshomaru smirked and moved his fingers again making her laugh.

"Uh...sorry...haha...mom. Sesshomaru...hahaha...just did...haha...something funny! "She laughed.

"What happened? "Her mother asked. Kim thought for a moment.

"He tripped. "She said bluntly. Sesshomaru stopped moving his fingers.

"No I didn't. "He said loud enough so her mother could hear. Kim punched him on the head.

"Shuddup. "She growled.

"Well anyway, are you okay? I'd like you home as soon as possible. I think you have some explaining to do. "Her mothers tone had snappiness in it. Kim sighed.

"Yes ma'am. "She said and hung up the phone with out even waiting for her reply. Sesshomaru sighed as Kim rolled her eyes.

"I'd like you home as soon as possible ni ner ni ner ni ner. "She mimicked her mom in a squeaky voice. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I'm surprised your actually listening to her. "He said. Kim shrugged.

"Yeah well she's right. I do want to go home, it's been a long few hours. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru nodded and pulled her closer to him.

"Yes but here we can be all alone. "He said. Kim glared up at him smiling.

"Loser. "She joked. Sesshomaru smirked.

"How am I a loser if I managed to win you? "He asked. Kim blushed.

_That was so cheesy...but so beautiful!_

"What do you mean you win me? "Kim asked.

"Well you love me and I...love you. Therefore you are my female. Meaning I bet every one who would ever dare to challenge me for you. So, I won you. "He said simply. Kim was about to say something that would start another argument when...

"Kim! "They heard a yell. Kim turned her head when she saw Sesshomaru was glaring. None other then Crush. Kim frowned.

"Crush what are you...? "Kim began but Crush stopped her. He ran up to them and began pulling on her wrist.

"Let go of her you stupid...! "Crush some how managed to pull Kim out of Sesshomaru's hold. He glared at Sesshomaru.

"Stay the hell away...! "He yelled but Kim interrupted him by smacking him over the head.

"Ow! What was that for? "Crush rubbed where Kim had smacked him. Kim put her hands on her hips.

"For being such a stupid baka! What the hell are you doing here? "She snapped. Sesshomaru nodded and stepped around him to Kim's side.

"Kim, stay away from him! He's a demon! "Crush yelled and pointed to Sesshomaru. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Well duh, no whoop there. "She said. Crush looked confused.

"Then why are you like kissing him...wait I bet he put some kind of demonic spell over you! Right? "Crush accused. Kim couldn't believe it. She stepped towards Crush with her arms crossed.

"You get more and more like Kokiyou every day. "She hissed as if it was the worst thing in the world. Sesshomaru pulled her back and took her place in front of him.

"I placed no spell on Kim, your probably just upset she is not yours but mine. I suggest you leave because I would have no regrets on killing you. "He growled. Crush gulped and stood up.

"Naraku told me like what your doing! He told me all about you and your like freaky demonic powers-! "Crush acted brave and stood up to Sesshomaru. He raised an eye brow.

"Naraku? Crush listen I don't know what Naraku told you but it's so not... "Kim walked next to Sesshomaru. Crush grabbed her wrist again and pulled her into him.

"Kim you like might not want to like talk.. If Sesshomaru like put a spell on you then you probably have like no clue what your like saying. "He insisted. Kim growled and looked like she was about to bite his head off.

"What the freak is with all you stupid boys? I am not under a spell! I repeat I am not under a spell! "She yelled. Sesshomaru grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"You have no business touching or speaking to her like that. "He growled.

"You have no business like putting a spell on her. Like seriously dude. That's not cool. "Crush snapped back. Sesshomaru could feel his eyes about to flicker.

_If some one interrupts me and Kim one more time I'm going to..._

Kim could see Sesshomaru getting angry and worried for Crush. Sure he wasn't her boyfriend any more but she still thought he was awesome. Just look at how he was trying to protect her.

"Sesshomaru let me handle this.. you just head back to the house. "Kim said. Sesshomaru looked at her in shock.

"What? You want me to leave you alone with him? Are you kidding? No. No! I will not. Not ever ever ever! "Sesshomaru said. Kim put her hands on her hips.

"Listen ,your about to loose it. And he means well. I'll be fine. I have a feeling Crush cares about me just as much as you do. "She whispered. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No! I will not. You will be a sitting target for Naraku! "Sesshomaru yelled. Kim sighed.

"Crush obviousally has some conection to Naraku. And Naraku's definitaly trying to milipulate him. Meaning he probably wouldn't attack while Crush is around. I just want to explain the truth to him. Then maybe- "Sesshomaru cut her off.

"No! I will not allow it! I will go back to your home but your coming with me. Your mother wants you back any way. "Sesshomaru growled while forcefully picking Kim up and turning his back to Crush.

"Sesshomaru! You put me down right now! This can not be giving Crush good ideas! "Kim yelled while trying to squirm out of his arms.

"Like I care what this pathetic human thinks about me. Now we're leaving. And you. "He turned his head to face Crush.

"If I ever catch you around Kim again... "Kim could feel his hands tightened around one of her arms as if he forget he was holding her arm.

"I will kill you.. "He finished and sprinted off leaving a growling Crush. Once they were gone Crush kicked a near by rock with aggravation.

Sesshomaru finally stopped running in once on Kim's drive way. He put her down and looked in the direction they had just come from.

"Annoying pathetic human, isn't he? "He asked expecting an agreement from Kim but when he looked back at her she was walking towards her front door.

"Kim... "He siad and walked after her. She continued walking into her house not even looking back at him. Sesshomaru just followed her till she stopped as soon as she stepped into her room. Sesshomaru stopped a little bit behind her.

"Sesshomaru... "She mumbled. He was expecting a sigh or a cry but wasn't ready for what had came, Instead of Kim throwing herself at him for a hug it was Kim throwing her hand at a rapid speed towards his face. He didn't have enough time to dodge, block or anything. He was in shock. She was slaping him again. It hurt even more then last time when her hand connected with his face. He stood there looking at her as she huffed.

"Don't you ever do that again! If I wanted to stay and talk to Crush you should of just left me! Don't think you can now treat me with disrespect because we're 'together'. Actually with that stunt you just pulled we might not even be together any more! "She yelled and slammed her door shuting him out. Sesshomaru growled.

"How dare she... "His hands formed fists and started shaking.

_I will not let my eyes turn red this time. I lost control last night and I won't do that again...but she still has no damn right to slap me or disrespect my wishes._

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Care to explain? "Charlie asked. Sesshomaru quickly cooled himself and turned to face Charlie. He looked at him and sighed shaking his head. Charlie looked serious.

"To bad. I want to know what happened between you and my daughter. Also what's this she said about you being together? "He questioned. Sesshomaru looked down and nodded.

"I suppose I should explain, Kim not might want me to but... "He sighed. He just couldn't take keeping all this inside. He was confused, hurt, and in need of advice. Kim's father was the closest thing he had. Charlie nodded and lead Sesshomaru into the living room.

From there Sesshomaru explained every thing that had happened since he first arrived in tis world. Even the whole coffee table part. He could tell Charlie was getting mad at that part. He had to stop a while to explain the whole Kokiyou deal.

"And that is where you showed up. "Sesshomaru finished. Charile crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch.

"I see, so you and my daughter...did Kim ever tell you how protective I am? "He closed his arms. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes many times. "He smirked thinking of all the times Kim started babbling about how evil her parents were.

"Then you should know I don't let just any one date let alone kiss the girl. Ecspecialy not ones that try to kill her with coffee tables. "He said. Sesshomaru looked down.

"I understand.. "He mumbled. Charlie sighed.

"But...things have been so messed up around here I can't think of anyone I'd want her to be with right now other then you. "He added. Sesshomaru looked surprised. Charlie chuckled.

"Even though my eyes are closed I can just imagine your look right now. The deal is I care a lot about Kim and I can tell you do too. I can see you'd do anything to protect her, that you would never mean to hurt her. "He said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"That is true. "He mumbled. Charlie nodded again.

"So I think I can look pass the whole table thing. If you really do love Kim that is. "He pointed out and finally opened his eyes. Sesshomaru nodded quickly.

"In the past I've never loved anyone, ecspecially not the way or as much as I love Kim. "He said. Charlie sighed and stood up.

"Very well, I look past everything then. I'll even talk to Jen. Explain it to her. It's pretty hard to talk to my wife without getting your head bit off. Then we can talk to Kim, for now you just relax. Here... "Charlie threw a square at Sesshomaru who caught it.

"Watch some TV. "Charlie said and walked down the stairs leading to the basement. Sesshomaru looked at the square strangly.

_What's a TV? _

He pressed a big red button then the black box in front of him blinked bringing up and picture. He gasped and jumped as the loud noises flooded his ears. Charlie ran up the stairs and grabbed the remote pressing a button. As he pressed the button the sound lowered. Charlie sighed and explained the remote and TV. (Yeah I don't feel like talkin bout that)

Charlie went back down the stairs as Sesshomaru watched a channel called "Cartoon Network". There was some kind of show on about some kids and a tree house and they were fighting adults. All very confusing.

Eventually Charlie and Jen came up the stairs. Sesshomaru looked at them hopefull. Jen just smiled and nodded then began walking towards Kim's room. Sesshomaru smirked and waited. He decided he wouldn't eaves drop on the conversation. He was happy enough. He had Jen and Charlie on his side. He knew Ayla and Alyssa would do their best. Suddenly he grew tired. Like Kim said it had been a long day and he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Deciding to just rest his eyes he closed them and waited.

**

* * *

**

"Sesshomaru, hey Sesshomaru! Wake up you jerk. "

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes as something poked his shoulder. He looked at whatever was poking him and was happy to see Kim's face. Even if it was glarring at him. He sat up and smirked.

"Kim. How long was I asleep for? "He asked. Kim sat where his head had just been laying and crossed her arms.

"Dunno a hour or two. "She replied. Sesshomaru nodded. He felt refreshed. Kim sighed.

"I can't believe you got my parents to lecture me. You know how much I hate being lectured. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I didn't know they would lecture you. Your father just demanded an explanation and I gave him one. "He said. Kim nodded.

"Yeah well...since you told them about those kisses I got 'the talk'. Even after I said I would forgive you they kept going. "Kim smiled. Sesshomaru smirked.

"So you forgive me do you? "He asked. Kim sighed and nodded.

"I guess I have to. You make it really hard to be mad at you. "She looked over at him and moved over a little so she could lean her head on his shoulder.

"Just promise me you won't ever do that again. "She said. Sesshomaru rested a hand on her head.

"If you become a demon I wouldn't worry so much. "He pointed out petting her head like you would a cute puppy's. Kim sighed.

"Well I still don't know if I should..."She whispered. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"It doesn't matter if you should or not. What should matter is... "He began.

"What should matter is that if I don't after I die you'll probably kill yourself. "She finished. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No, I'd never kill myself. But I do know one thing, if you died before me the rest of my life would be miserable. I'd be even more cold, heartless...might even lack in my defence. "He pointed out. Kim took this to consideration. She didn't want to hurt Sesshomaru but this wasn't to fair for her. She had to balance the life she loved with the demon she loved.

"I'll give you more time to think about it. "Sesshomaru said with a little bit of dissappointment in his voice. Kim frowned. He really wanted this. All she could do was nod.

"Where are your parents? "He asked. Kim smirked.

"My mom went out with her friend Sandi. And my dad went to his friend's house for a jam session. "Kim replied then sat her head up.

"So we are all alone? "He asked. Kim nodded.

"Eeeeuupp. "She said.

"Well except for them. "She pointed at the floor where Ernie and Phoebe watched their every move. Sesshomaru nodded.

"They won't be a problem. "He said. Kim nodded.

"They shouldn't be. So what do you want to- "Kim was cutt off by Sesshomaru pretty much tackling her with his lips. Kim still couldn't get over the fact The Lord Sesshomaru-sama was such a romantic. It made her question every thing she knew about him. She shrugged it off and returned the kiss. Ernie started barking and Phoebe also did. Angrly, Ernie jumped up onto the couch and onto Sesshomaru's lap.

"Ernie, do you want me to get the muzzle? "Kim said taking a break from the kiss to deal with her annoying dog. Ernie just barked at her and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just waited for their kiss to resume. Kim looked at her dog. Phoebe was making little crying noises not really knowing what was going on. She smiled and pulled away from Sesshomaru.

"Come here Ernesto. "She said sweetly. Ernie ran onto her lap and she bagan scratching next to his ears.

"Hey- "Sesshomaru pouted. Kim giggled.

"Sorry Sesshomaru but you can't have all my love. "She said continuing to pet Ernie. Phoebe jumped up and rolled over on Sesshomaru's lap expecting a belly rub. He just looked over at Kim for help.

"Just pet her dork. "Kim informed him. He sighed and put his hand on the dog's belly rubbing it. Phoebe seemed to enjoy this.

"Is this all you have to do to make a female happy? "Sesshomaru asked. Kim shook her head.

"Hell no. "She answered. Ernie growled softly when he saw Sesshomaru petting Phoebe. Walking away from Kim and onto Sesshomaru's lap next to Phoebe he growled again.

"Ernesto be quiet. "Kim crossed her arms. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow.

"Ernesto? "He repeated. Kim nodded.

"Yup, Ernie's full name is Ernesto B. Boopers Kode. "Kim smiled. Sesshomaru looked down at Phoebe.

"And this one? "He asked a little curious at what rediculous name they had choosen for her. Kim smiled proudly.

"I got to pick her name. Phoeberella Z. Zelda Kode. "She said. Sesshomaru sighed.

"That's rediculous. "He mumbled. Kim softly punched him in the arm.

"Shuddup. "She joked. Sesshomaru picked up Phoebe then put her on the floor.

"Are you done showing these creatures love yet or do you insist on making me wait? "He said completely serious. Kim laughed thinking it was a joke. Sesshomaru took her giggles as a yes and moved Ernie. Kim held out a hand to stop him and shook her head.

"I swear Sesshomaru your so... man I don't even know what word I can use for some one like you. It's like you've got two personalities. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru tilted his head.

"What's your point? "He asked. Kim sighed.

"Well there's no point but it just confused me (and I'm sure lots of you readers) "Kim stretched her arms. Sesshomaru moved his hand to her face.

"Don't worry about it. And you say I think to much. "He said and moved his face closer to hers. She back away and crossed her arms.

"You are Sesshomaru right? I mean this isn't some trick? "She said suspiciousally. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am Sesshomaru. And you are Kim. "He sighed. Kim glarred at him.

"Don't you roll those eyes at me. You should be happy I'm not stupid enough to fall for a trap if this was one. "She said. Sesshoamru nodded.

"Okay now we can- "Kim was inturrupted by a ringing noise. Sesshomaru knew what this noise was and just fell over hiding his face in a pillow.

"Who ever it is tell them they are going to burn in hell. "He said. Kim nodded and picked up her cordless house phone. She pressed a button and held the phone to her ear.

"Yolla. "She greeted with her usual greeting.

"Hi, "Was the response.

"Hi. "Kim said.

"Hi. "

"Hi. "

"Hi! "

"Hi. " Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and began rubbing his forehead.

"Okay enough of that. "The female voice on the other ine said. Kim smiled.

"Seriousally. So what's up? "She asked.

"Nothing, just bored outta my FREAKIN MIND! "The voice said very loud. Sesshomaru flinched at the voice.

"Well that's great. "Kim said sarcastically.

"Uh! Shut up! "The girl said. Sesshomaru stood up and walked behind Kim.

"Who is it? "He asked. Kim covered up the bottom part of the phone.

"My friend Monika. "She whispered.

"Hello! "Monika yelled. Sesshomaru crindged.

"She's loud. "He said. Kim nodded.

"Oh yeah...it's all the anime she watches. It screws around with her brain. "She said.

"I heard that! "Monika yelled. Kim smiled.

"Good. "She said.

"So who's that? I mean it's a guy's voice but it doesn't sound like Crush. "Monika said. Sesshoamru sighed when he heard her talking lower.

"Oh ummm well this might seem weird but me and Crush broke up... "Kim rolled her eyes as she heard a gasp.

"And this dude is my new boyfriend. "She said feeling like a playa.

"DANG! You go through men like toilet paper. "Monika said loudly. Kim began to laugh.

"I do not! O-M-G! I just left Crush because me and this dude have been well...you know.. "She mumbled. Monika sighed.

"So what's Mr.Dude's name? "She asked. Kim looked up at Sesshomaru who was still behind her.

"Should we tell her? "She whispered. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I don't care. "

"Yeah I know. "Kim said sarcastically.

"Okay I have an idea... "She mumbled.

"His name is Sesshomaru! Well what do ya know. I gotta go...bye! "Kim hung up the phone before she could hear Monika's reaction. She sighed and put the phone down.

"Won't she just call back? "Sesshomaru said. Kim shook her head.

"Nope. Knowing Monkia she'll being yelling at the phone thinking I'm there for about 15 minutes then 'hang up on me'. "Kim giggled.

"She sounds insane. "Sesshomaru smirked and wrapped his arms around Kim's waist.

"Yeah she is. But oh well... "She shrugged. Sesshomaru nodded.

"It makes sense for crazy people to be friends with crazy people. "He said in a emotionless mummble. Kim glared up at him.

"What's that suppose to mean? "She grumbled. He remained silent. Kim just sighed.

"I still can't believe this. "She looked up.

"What? "Sesshomaru asked confused. Kim smiled and pointed down to his arms still wrapped around here.

"This. "She said simply. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Are you that surprised we're together? "He asked. Kim shook her head.

"No it's just how fast this happened. "She turned her head and smiled.

"I mean come on. A few days ago I didn't even know I would ever get to see you again. "She said cheerfully. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes but that doesn't matter. The fact is we're together and that's all I care about. "He said.

"Sesshomaru, how did you get here? "She asked. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Must this be questioning time? Can't we save that for a time your parents are home? "He asked. Kim glarred back at him.

"Your really sick. You know that right? "She asked. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and let go of her.

"Hey! What did I say about the eye rolling thing? "She yelled. Sesshomaru just walked away towards his room. Kim crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Poop head. "She mumbled.

* * *

HEEEEEYYYYYYY, 


	17. Them Again?

**This Chapter Has Been Edited--C.M.G**

Chapter 18: Them Again?

"Good morning Sesshomaru. "Kim yawned when she saw Sesshomaru sitting on the couch watching TV. It was now Sunday, Sesshomaru had been in her world for almost two days and already so much had happened. One, he showed up. Two, Naraku attacked twice. Three, Sesshomaru attacked. Fourth ,got together. Five, Kim slapped him twice. And six, they kissed like a billion times! He looked at her and nodded then back at the TV. Kim looked over to see what he was watching.

"Sesshomaru, why are you watching a Spanish soap opera? "She asked as she saw a lady and a man talking. The women crying and the man yelling. Sesshomaru glared at the TV.

"I forgot how to change the channel... "He mumbled. Kim laughed and looked at the TV as it yelled Spanish words.

"Let me help you with that. "She said and grabbed the remote from him. Sesshomaru just sat back and watched as Kim sat down and flipped through different channels. He could tell she just woke up, not because he could hear her but because of her look. He hair was brought back into a pony tail but might as well not of been since it was falling every where and frizzing on the top. She still had her pajamas on, a black pair of pants with a black tank top.

"There is never anything on! "She growled and pounded her remote. He sighed and watched as the pictures on the TV changed rapidly. Did she even have enough time to see what was on before flipping to the next channel?

"News, news, infomercial, news, "She twitched.

"The wiggles. "She finished her twitch and sighed pressing a button causing the screen to go blank.

"Let's just talk. "She leaned back in her big blue chair and looked at Sesshomaru.

"How long have you been up for? "She asked noting he was all dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and jeans. Kim smirked. She only let him by jeans. Hahaha he would be wearing them for the rest of his life. Kim also noticed Sesshomaru looked more handsome today. It could of been the totally awesome black shirt or just his look of not caring but she was glad he was her boyfriend and not some other girl's.

"A few hours. "He said in an emotional voice. Kim sighed.

"I don't know how you do it. And I thought I was waking up early today. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow.

"It's 10:45. "He said. Kim looked at him with a confused look.

"So? That's early! "She crossed her arms. Then stood up.

"I'm going to change. I'll just wait till tonite to get a shower. "She sighed and walked towards her room. Sesshomaru looked back at the blank TV. He had been wondering how his world was doing. Jaken said it would be a one way trip, but also said he'd do his best to find a way. He guessed Jaken was being mean to Rin. or Rin was annoying Jaken.

He wondered if his brother Inuyasha would take advantage of his absence and try to become lord of the West Lands. Inuyasha had never took interest in being a lord, so there was really nothing to worry about. If this happened as soon as Sesshomaru came back his loyal servants would forget "Lord Inuyasha". Sesshomaru flinched.

_Lord Inuyasha...as Kim would say...that's just sick._

Kim now walked out of her room dressed. Her shirt was black with words written across it in white and wavy lines in pink andher regular jeans.( Aw they match) She walked down the hall way and towards the living room. Sesshomaru couldn't really see her from the couch but could hear her coming. A regular human could even hear her probably.

"So...you hungry? "She asked him standing by the couch. Sesshomaru shrugged. Kim just rolled her eyes.

"Okay I'll take that as a yes. "She mumbled and walked into towards the door. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow.

"Well come on. We're going to go get some food. "She said putting her hands on the door knob.

"Can't you just cook some thing? "He asked. Kim began laughing.

"Me? Cook? Ha that's funny. "She laughed and opened the door. Sesshomaru stood up.

"Your a bad cook? "He questioned. Kim shook her head and smiled.

"Nah, I just don't feel like cooking...ever. "She said and walked out. Sesshomaru got a -.- look and sighed.

"Of course. "He mumbled and followed out the door. He stopped before closing the door. Kim was already opening her car's door.

"Shouldn't you tell your parents or leave a note? "He asked.

"Nope. They'll figure it out eventually. Plus I'm guessing they won't be awake for a few more hours. "She joked and sat in her car slamming the door. Sesshomaru closed the door completely and walked to the car. Kim waited impatiently as he opened the door, sat down, closed the door, and buckled up. She started up the car and pulled out of the driveway. It was a habit for her to turn on her radio but stopped when she remembered it was gone.

"Oh that's right I can't listen to music because SOMEONE threw my radio out of the car. "She growled. Sesshomaru looked out the window.

"Why do you want to listen to music so much? It's just words. "He said. Kim gasped.

"Don't say that! Music rocks my socks! "She said. Sesshomaru sighed as a response.

"Where are we going? "He asked changing the subject. Kim rolled her eyes.

_Just like him to change the subject._

"Don't worry it's not Chuck E. Cheeses. We're going to Alyssa and Ayla's. "She said. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Them again? "He said. Kim glared at him.

"Oh and what does that mean. You know I spend a lot of time with them and if your going to keep following me around you better get use to them...jerk. "She ordered. Sesshomaru just shrugged and looked out the window.

"I have no problem with Alyssa really. She's crazy but...Ayla is just insane. "He said. Kim shrugged.

"That's the deal with us Kodes. We are crazy, insane, and fun. I love being a Kode. "Kim smiled and turned down a street Sesshomaru recognized.

"Plus we have to tell them about...well you know us. "Kim said slowly as if making sure she hadn't dreamt the whole thing. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Do we have to tell them? I can just imagine their tortures reaction. "He mumbled. Kim smirked when he didn't question the whole us thing.

"Yeah well they will find out sooner or later. And something tells me they will be in to much shock to actually talk. "Kim joked. Sesshomaru prayed that would be the case as they pulled into Kim's cousin's driveway.

"Okay ready? "Kim asked him. Sesshomaru just looked emotionless.

"What's your deal? Your acting really...well emotionless today. It's getting annoying. "She crossed her arms. Sesshomaru looked over at her.

"I don't know what your talking about. "He said. Kim glared at him.

"Did I miss something? I mean come on! You haven't even smirked yet today! "She snapped. He looked at her without doing anything. Just looking into her eyes with that cold stare. Kim found herself blushing when faced by those golden eyes. She turned away from his look and opened the car door.

"Never mind...I'll find out later. "She mumbled and turned so her feet were hanging out of the open door. Sesshomaru opened his door and stepped out. Kim watched him suspiciously as he moved towards her side of the car. He stopped in front of her.

"Coming? "He said sarcastically. Kim glared up at him and nodded.

"Yeah...whatever. "She stood up and walked around him.

_Why is he being such a jerk? I mean come on! What did I do? Maybe I'm imagining it. What day is it? I could be PMSing. _

She turned her head to see Sesshomaru emotionless face behind her.

_Or maybe he's the one PMSing. _

She smirked at her own joke. Sesshomaru noticed the smirk out of no where.

"Is there something funny? "He said. Kim shook her head.

"Nothing at all. "She said sarcastically and walked to the front door. Sesshomaru growled a little and followed her. She rang the doorbell and waited. Sesshomaru stopped close behind her. The door flew open with Alyssa on the other side.

"Kimmy Koo! "She yelled and gave Kim a hug. Kim smiled.

"Wissy Woo! "She said and hugged back. Sesshomaru watched and made a mental note.

_Call Kim Kimmy Kooand get a hug._

Ayla appeared behind Alyssa and all his happiness dropped into his stomach.

"LaLa Loo! "Kim said when she saw Ayla.

"Yo! "Ayla said making her upside down peace sign. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"What are you guys doing here? "Alyssa asked.

"Yeah we figured you would of killed each other by now. "Ayla joked. Kim laughed a little.

"Yeah that or having a major make out session or something. "Alyssa said in a teasing voice. Kim didn't laugh but blush.

"Aahaha. Umm yeah about that... eh Sesshomaru why are we here again? "She whispered to Sesshomaru.

"Your to lazy to cook. "He said. Kim nodded and walked past Alyssa and Ayla.

"Oh I see how it is! You come, eat our ,food, and leave! "Alyssa yelled after Sesshomaru entered and slammed the door. Kim went through their pantry.

"Nope, we gotta tell you something too. "Kim said pulling out a box of cereal. Alyssa looked at Sesshomaru.

"What's this all about Sesshomaru? "She asked. Sesshomaru just ignored her and walked into the kitchen with Kim. Ayla followed them.

"Well I wanna know! So what is it? "She crossed her arms. Kim took out two bowls and poured the cereal and milk into both.

"You'll find out. "Kim said handing a bowl to Sesshomaru. He looked at it confused while Kim sat down with her bowl. Alyssa pulled out a spoon and handed it to Sesshomaru. He nodded now knowing what to do and sat next to Kim. Alyssa and Ayla also sat at the round table and looked at Kim. Sesshomaru took a few bites of his cereal and looked surprised. It was really good!

"So spill the beans. "Alyssa said. Kim blushed and looked at Sesshomaru who was to into his cereal to help her explain. She sighed.

"Well yesterday was a very busy day. Umm... "She took a deep breath.

"We got home and my parents were all blah blah blah but said Sesshomaru could stay then a demon jumped out of my closet and attacked me. Sesshomaru killed him but then he disappeared! So I showed Sesshomaru around the house and he got a shower and got shampoo in his eyes. After a lot of fighting we ended up well uh...kissing. So then my parents got home and all so we went to Chuck E. Cheeses. Then the mouse exploded after doing this really cheesy chant thinger and Naraku attacked! This dude tried to kill me and I threw some kind of grease on him and I think he might still be there. Anyway we went to this forest thing and we kinda well...uh... "Kim took a moment of silence.

"Any questions so far? "She asked. Sesshomaru just sat there eating his cereal not showing any care for anything past his bowl. Alyssa and Ayla didn't even blink.

"Yeah what did you kinda..well..uh... do? "Alyssa yelled. Kim closed her eyes.

"We confessed our love for each other and kissed a lot. "She said very fast and waited for the reaction.

"What? "Alyssa yelled wide eyed. Ayla smiled and practically jumped over the table to hug Kim but knocked over Sesshomaru's bowl in the process.

"Oh my god! You rock! Good job girl! "Ayla screamed. Alyssa smiled also and ran over to hug Kim.

"I always knew you guys would end up together! "She yelled. Kim smiled and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Well so much for my theory. "She mumbled but looked confused when she saw Sesshomaru staring down at his knocked over cereal bowl surprised. His face quickly turned to a glare at Ayla.

"I-hate-you. "He practically spelled out for her. Ayla laughed and smiled.

"Don't say that future cousin-in-law. "She teased. Sesshomaru got wide eyed and stood up.

"No, no, no, no,no ,no,no. "He repeated while walking to the living room. The girls watched him confused as he became hidden behind a wall. Suddenly they heard a yell and a ripping noise. They ran into the living room only to see Sesshomaru huffing while holding half of a pillow in each hand.

"OMG! That was my mom's favorite pillow! "Alyssa yelled pointing at Sesshomaru's hands. Ayla raised an eye brow.

"Did you just say 'OMG' ? Geek. "She mumbled. Kim looked at Ayla.

"Hey I say OMG. "She crossed her arms. Alyssa slapped her forehead.

"First the coffee table then the pillow. What next? Roxy? "She grumbled. Kim put her hand on Alyssa's shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll fix it before your parents get home. They are coming home tomorrow morning right? "She said in a sweet voice. Alyssa was about to nod when her cell phone began to ring.

"Uh Hello. "Alyssa said and opened her phone to her ear. She nodded slightly then gasped.

"Uhokay then. Bye. "She said and hung up the phone then looked at Kim.

"We're doomed... "She mumbled. Sesshomaru dropped the pillows and rolled his eyes.

"Just because your parents will be home in 10 minutes doesn't mean your doomed. "He sighed. Ayla and Kim gasped looking at him.

"What? They'll be home in 10 minutes! "Ayla yelled. Sesshomaru and Alyssa nodded.

"That's what I heard. "He said. Ayla fell onto her knees.

"We really are doomed. "She said looking back at the coffee table behind her. Kim stepped away from them.

"Ummm I have an idea I think. Sesshomaru take Ayla to a furniture store. You guys can buy a table and pillow. Alyssa and I will stay back so if their parents get home before you do we can stall. "Kim said trying to comfort Ayla and Alyssa.

"What? "Sesshomaru yelled to Kim.

"Yeah why me and Sesshomaru? "Ayla jumped up. Alyssa smirked.

"Well really it's the best idea. "She said strooking her chin. Sesshomaru and Ayla looked at her.

"And how is that? "Ayla growled.

"Because you two need to start getting along! I'm tired of all the fighting. Now go! "Kim put her hands on her hips. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow.

"I do not take orders from you Kim. "He growled in her face. Kim glared at him.

"Since when? Listen unless you want to sleep outside in a tree you'll get over it and go buy that freakin stuff! "She yelled at him. He looked over at Ayla.

"But why would I have to go? "He snapped.

"Because you run faster then a car. Now go we don't have much time! "Alyssa jumped in and pointed towards the door. Ayla sighed and walked towards it. Sesshomaru grumbled something and followed.

"And try not to kill each other. If one of you comes back missing a limb I won't ever forgive either of you! "Kim added. They just ignored her and walked outside. Sesshoamru paused before closing the door.

"Must I really do this? "He asked Kim in a pouting voice. Kim just crossed her arms and gave a fierce nod. Sesshomaru sighed and walked out the door. Alyssa looked at Kim with a glare.

"You do realize the huge mistake you just made right? "She mumbled. Kim sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, but if they can work this out it'd make my life a whole lot easier. Plus theres something I need to talk to you about. "Kim sat down on the couch. Alyssa looked at her confused.

"Uh what? "She sat next to Kim.

"Sesshomaru wants me to become a demon again. "Kim looked at Alyssa with a smile. Alyssa gasped.

"Are you seriousally considering it? "She asked bewithered.( I love that word) Kim shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean I was considering. He gave me this really romantic reason. But today...he's just acting really strange. As if yesterday didn't even happen. I mean he's not saying we didn't really get together but it's like over night he went from romantic to emotionless. "She leaned forward to rest her arms on her legs. Alyssa nodded.

"Well I can see what the problem is. But if it was me, I'd tell him no way! I mean he had his chance and blew it! Plus imagine it Kim! Your a human with a great human life! Do you want to ruin it by becoming a demon? I mean your eyes would be a weirdish gold, your face would be covered in markings and your hair will turn purple! That's not a very natural human thing! "She sat back and crossed her arms.

"But I really like Sesshomaru, "Kim pouted. Alyssa nodded.

"I'm aware of that but...what makes you think Sesshomaru likes you back. I mean if he's being such a jerk. "Alyssa pointed out. Kim glared over at her.

"I thought you liked the idea of me and Sesshomaru being an item. "She growled. Alyssa nodded.

"I do but I don't like the idea of you throwing your human life away for him. I mean what was this romantic reason? "Alyssa said. Kim blushed a little.

"Well he said that being a human I'd die a few hundred years before him and he didn't ant to deal with those years without me basically. "She mumbled with a smile expecting Alyssa to agree. But she just humphed and looked away.

"That's so cheesy. Are you actually falling for this? "Alyssa mumbled. Kim frowned and looked down.

"Well yeah...I mean when I asked him what word he thought of when he saw me he said want! I mean that's romantic isn't it? "Kim moved her feet a little. Alyssa shook her head.

"That sounds more lustful then loving if you ask me. Listen Kim I'm not trying to ruin your's and Sesshomaru's relationship but... "Alyssa realized how harsh she was being and sighed.

"I know this sounds really cheesy and like I just stepped out of a sappy kid movie but just follow your heart. Do what you think is right. I can really tell you love Sesshomaru and if you think he loves you that much then go for it! Heck what do I know? "Alyssa smiled. Kim also smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah your right. I guess I have to decide this on my own. Sorry... "She mumbled. Alyssa shook her head.

"Why be sorry? You just need some help. I'm glad you'd come to me for help. So...what are you going to do? "Alyssa asked. Kim shrugged and stood up.

"Right now I'm just going to finish my cereal. "She joked and walked back into the kitchen. Alyssa laughed and followed. She sat down across from Kim who was digging in to her cereal.

"Oh by the way...what was up with you yesterday? We called and you just acted all frizzed. "Kim pointed to her with her spoon. Alyssa smiled and began laughing.

"Well Ayla was making fun of Sesshomaru and I was laughing so hard when you called I knew Sesshomaru would be there and I didn't want to make him mad. "Alyssa said. Kim glared at her. There was something fishy about her story but she let it drop.

"K... "She mumbled. Alyssa nodded and rested her heand on the table.

"So do you think they've killed each other yet? "Alyssa asked. Kim sighed.

"I think they'll make it. "Kim took a big bite of her cereal. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Yeah they'll make it to the store. Then we'll get a phone call saying they need to be picked up from the police station. "Alyssa joked. Kim laughed.

"Nah, Sesshomaru would probably kill them. "She said. Alyssa nodded.

"So true. "Alyssa stood up and got her own bowl of cereal. Kim woshed her milk and cereal around with her spoon thinking about what Alyssa said about the whole demon thing.

_She is kinda right...if he's going to be a jerk...I have a great life...if there's a problem with me being human..._

She sighed and looked around.

"Do you really think Sesshomaru doesn't love me? "She asked totally bringing up a different subject. Alyssa swallowed a big spoonful of crunchy goodness.

"I never said that...listen Kim don't listen to what I say. I'm just an idiot. "Alyssa replied and looked at the door. At that time Ayla walked in with her arms crossed growling. She was twisting a pillow in her hand. Sesshomaru also came in growling holding the table over his shoulder.

"Wow you guys didn't kill each other! "Kim said surprised and ran towards them. Sesshomaru just growled and went into the living room to put the table down. Kim looked at him confused.

"Did something happen? "She asked. Alyssa walked up next to her and crossed her arms.

"Yeah what's up? "She added. Ayla looked at them then at Sesshomaru.

"Put this away too. "She snapped and threw the pillow at Sesshomaru. He glared at her and caught it easily. After throwing it on the couch he walked in front of Kim.

"Let's go. "He ordered and grabbed her upper arm.

"What? Hey, what happened? "Kim yelled as Sesshomaru dragged her towards the door. Ayla crossed her arms.

"Good riddens, "She mumbled. Alyssa jumped in front of Sesshomaru.

"Hey both of you chill out! Now what happened? "Alyssa put her hands on her hips.

"He hit me! "Ayla yelled and pointed at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! "Kim snapped and pulled her arm back.

"She disrespected me! "He yelled. Ayla rolled her eyes.

"Oh big whoop. That doesn't mean you can hit me. "She said.

"I should of let Ricky kill you. "He mumbled. Kim sighed and stepped back just letting them fight.

"No, you should of just stayed in your own stupid world and left us alone! "Ayla snorted. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Well if I'd of known about you maybe I would of. I was never warned. "He countered. Alyssa stood next to Kim.

"Should I get some popcorn? "She asked sarcastically. Kim just sighed in response.

"You know what? You suck! Like a lot! I don't even understand why Kim likes you! Why do you like him Kim? "Ayla looked at Kim who jumped ast the question.

"Well...I..uh...wait why are you dragging me into this? "She yelled. Ayla rolled her eyes.

"All I'm saying is Sesshomaru is a jerk and I don't understand why he's even here! "She threw her hands in the air.

"So I could be with Kim, I didn't come here to be bothered by such a weak human! "He growled.

"Oh there you go with the whole human thing again! Get over yourself! "Ayla yelled.

"You humans are worthless and pathetic. And after Kim becomes a demon I'll be able to rid humans from my life forever! "He snapped. Kim gasped.

"Sesshomaru! "She grumbled. Sesshomaru realized what he said and slapped his forehead.

"Damn... "He mumbled. Kim was soon behind him strangling him once again.

"You jerk! You were lying to me! You just didn't want to deal with a human! "Her grip was very tight this time. Sesshomaru tried to pull her arms off his neck but couldn't.

"Kim...I...didn't... "He struggled to tell her he wasn't thinking but Kim tightened her grip with every word.

"Kim! "Alyssa yelled and began pulling her cousin off Sesshomaru. Roxy saw the comotion and began barking. Ayla began laughing hard till Sesshomaru reached over and grabbed the neck.

"You stupid wench! "He yelled. Kim banged her head into Sesshomaru's.

"Don't call her a wench jack! "She yelled. Sesshomaru looked back at Kim while choking Ayla.

"What is wrong with you? You change your mood every five seconds! "He snapped. Kim got a glare.

"What? I change my mood evey five seconds? Well excuse me Mr.Emotionless! Yesterday you were all 'Duh, I like kissing and hugging, duuuhhh. ' and today you all...'dots of silence! ' ! What is your malfunction? "Kim yelled back at him. Sesshomaru sighed still not realeasing Ayla.

"Uh help! "She gasped trying to pry out of Sesshomaru's grip. But then...then...oh I bet you really want to know what happens...I bet you do...but do you know...I bet you don't. Do ya want to know...of course you do...but will you? Will I, the Great Crescent Moon Goddess, tell you...well I'll tell...

The front door opened revealing three figures...

* * *

HA! TBC...lalalala 


	18. Big Screens,Junk Food,No adults? Oh my!

**This Chapter Has Been Edited--C.M.G**

I was looking at hits and this story has 749 more hits then the first story does. Do some of you read a sequel without reading the first? What ev..As long as you read some thing.

* * *

Chapter 19: Junk Food, Big Screens, No Adult Supervision ,Oh my! 

Alyssa was the only one who noticed the doors open. She looked over and gasped.

"Oh god! "She yelled and stopped trying to pull Kim off Sesshomaru. Ayla saw Alyssa's panic and looked at the door. Her mouth dropped.

"Um...Kim...Sesshomaru. "Ayla pointed to the door. But Kim and Sesshomaru were to busy yelling at each other. Alyssa tapped Kim's shoulder.

"Kim, uh Kim. Hey Kim! "Alyssa began to panic. Kim finally looked back at Alyssa.

"What! "She snapped.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE? "A voice screamed. Kim's face instantly snapped into shock as Sesshomaru looked towards the door. Kim very slowly turned her head so she wasn't looking at Alyssa but the three figures.

"Uh...hi... "She mumbled. In the door where two males and one female. One being Ricky, you all know and love, the others were older. Adults as you'd call them. The women had long blond, curly hair and a scowling face. The man was taller then the women with hair that was all over the place. It was brown and he had a small beer belly.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad. "Ayla managed with Sesshomaru still holding her neck. Kim realized this and slapped Sesshomaru's head.

"Let her go idiot. "She whispered. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and let go of Ayla's neck. Ayla fell onto her knees breathing rapidly.

"Freak! "She yelled and ran up the stairs. Sesshomaru growled softly.

"Don't worry. She's just putting up an act to avoid the major fit her parents are about to have. "Kim whispered to Sesshomaru. He didn't really care about these people. The worst they could do was banish him from ever seeing Ayla and Alyssa again. And that would actually be a good thing.

"Umm mom just stay calm. We were just playing around. "Alyssa smiled and nudged Kim with her shoulder.

"Stop choking Sesshomaru. "She mumbled. Kim looked down at Sesshomaru with a growl and released his neck.

"Finally. "He grumbled rubbing his sore neck.

"Excuse me? But what the heck is going on here? And who is he? "Alyssa's mother pointed to Sesshomaru. Ricky stepped out form behind the two.

"That's the one who threw me into that tree! I told you guys! He's an anime character! "He shouted also pointing to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't like all the fingers pointing at him.

"I suggest you move your finger before I am forced to break it off. "He growled. Kim punched him in the arm.

"Shut up you idiot! "She snapped. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"I am the idiot? You really are insane. "He said. Kim crossed her arms.

"No, I'm just a human. I mean how could be even close to your standards if I'm just a human? "She said sarcastically.

"If you would just let me explain that... "Sesshomaru never gets to finish he sentences.

"Oh explain it. Let me guess what that would sound like. "She rolled her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Sesshomaru. I'm emotionless and hate everything. I despise humans. except for Kim because well I just don't want her to be mad at me. "Kim mimicked Sesshomaru in a bored tone.

"I'd hate to ruin this argument but...HELLO! "Kim's uncle yelled. Kim and Sesshomaru looked at him.

"Every one here is in so much trouble...Ayla come down here! "Kim's aunt yelled up the stairs. Kim didn't want trouble. She had enough of it.

"Pss...Sesshomaru. "She whispered very softly. He looked at her madly. What could she possibly want? To yell at him more? She took the fact he actually looked at her as a response.

"I think we might want to split. "She whispered. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Fine fine fine. We'll split up as you humans say. But don't think that'll stop me from loving you. "He mumbled with a growl. Kim rolled her eyes and punched him.

"Not like that you baka! Split means to get out of here! "She hissed as softly as she could. Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

"So you do not want to 'split' correct? "He asked just making sure. Kim felt like slapping him.

"Yes! I do not want to split! Now can we please split? "She grumbled. Sesshomaru looked at her confused yet again. That was really well...unhelpful.

"So you do want to split? "He questioned. Kim slapped her own forehead and rested her head.

"No, I don't. Can we please just like leave. I want to go home. "She mumbled and looked at Alyssa.

"Wanna come over? Looks like your mom's about to blow. "She said in a 'I am so outta here' tone. Alyssa got a big smile.

"You read my mind. Get me outta here! But how do we get past me mom and dad? "She whispered and looked at her parents. The father was heading towards the fridge not really caring about what was happening and the mother was stomping up the steps to get Ayla.

"Ayla you get your toshy down here now! "She yelled.

"No, I don't feel good! "Ayla's excuse ran threw their ears.

"Bull crap! "The women yelled and finally reached the top of the steps. Alyssa and Kim looked at each other.

"We are really lucky. "Kim mumbled. Alyssa nodded and walked out the front door followed by Kim, who was followed by Sesshomaru.

"Won't she just get more mad if we leave? "Sesshomaru asked. Alyssa shrugged.

"Well that's what she gets for leaving us alone. "She got in the passenger seat of Kim's car.

"I mean for god's sake we are teenagers! Of course we are going to take this opportunity to leave. Think of it as teaching my Aunt Margie a lesson. "Kim joked and jumped into the drivers seat. Suddenly the front door opened and the aunt jumped out.

"Where do you think your going? "She yelled.

"Sesshomaru get in the car! "Kim yelled and stepped on the gas petal. Sesshomaru quickly looked from the angry aunt to the car and with a single jump landed in the back seat. Alyssa looked back at him impressed.

"Nice skills. You should do track. "She said as the car raced out of the court. Margie ran after them for a second but finally gave up and began to plot punishments. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes when the car exploded with laughter.

"And we escape again! "Alyssa shouted. Kim nodded.

"Poor Ayla. That's what she gets for trying to ditch. "She laughed.

"Well technically we tried to ditch to.. "Alyssa added.

"Yeah well that's different. "

"And how is that different? "Sesshomaru joined in.

"It was us that ditched. "Kim looked back at him and smiled. Alyssa smiled and nodded.

"So you guys made up really fast. "She said and leaned back into her soft seat. Kim looked over at her.

"What are you talking about? "She asked. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Human memories were not that bad.

"That whole fight you had duh! "Alyssa snapped.

"And look at the road. We don't want another old lady attacking Sesshomaru. "She quickly added. Kim smirked and faced the road as Sesshomaru shivered and twitched a little remembering that old lady.

"Why did the purse have to be so heavy? "He whispered as if asking the higher power.

"I completely forgot about that. Geez...I need help. "She laughed. Alyssa raised an eye brow.

"That's it. You guys aren't mad at each other anymore? "She asked. Kim looked back at Sesshomaru who just shrugged. Kim also shrugged and looked at Alyssa.

"That's right. Our fights are never that long anyway. "She said. Alyssa smiled and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Dang maybe I was wrong. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Wrong about what? "He asked curiously. Alyssa shook her head.

"Oh nothing I gave Kim advice, I guess it was the wrong advice. But we already established that I'm an idiot and no one should listen to me. "She sighed. Kim giggled.

"I don't want to go home...let's go to the mall! "She said very excited. Alyssa laughed.

"Can't remember?.. "She mumbled and pointed back to Sesshomaru as if referring to the fact they were all banned from the mall for a month.

"Yeah, but there's more then one mall. "Kim pointed out.

"Excuse me but what advice did you give? "Sesshomaru leaned forward resting an arm on each of the two seats in front of him.

"Nothing Sesshomaru, so which mall? "Alyssa waved her hand in Sesshomaru's face.

"What? I demand you tell me! "He snapped.

"I was thinking that one by that huge hotel. I forgot what it's called. The one with that really cool movie theater. "Kim answered Alyssa ignoring Sesshomaru.

"Kim! "Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh wait I don't have my money with me. Do you have cash? "Kim asked Alyssa. Alyssa shook her head.

"Hello! "Sesshomaru was loosing his patients.

"That doesn't mean we can't go. We can browse. "Alyssa pointed out. Kim shook her head and sighed.

"I give up! "Sesshomaru snapped and leaned back into his seat deciding to pry the information out of Kim later.

"No way. That's like suicide to walk into a mall with out money. Hey Sesshomaru did you bring your money? "Kim turned to ask Sesshomaru at a red light. He just looked away from her.

"Sesshomaru...hey...don't ignore me! That's not nice! "Kim snapped. Sesshomaru growled and looked at her.

"What do you want from me...? "He hissed. Kim rolled her eyes and faced the road.

"Geez never mind...rude. So Alyssa where to now? "Kim asked. Alyssa shrugged.

"How about the pound. We can drop dog boy off. "Alyssa joked. Kim began laughing.

"What's a pound? "Sesshomaru asked. Alyssa just gave him the 'you really don't want to know' look. Sesshomaru believed her and shrugged.

"Man I have no idea where to go...wait I know! "Kim made a quick u-turn flopping every one every where.

"Kim! What are you thinking? "Alyssa yelled.

"We're going to my grandpa's house. "She smiled. Alyssa raised an eye brow.

"Uh why? "She asked.

"Because he has cable, a big screen TV, junk food, and he's away hunting. "Kim listed. Alyssa got a 'sweet ' look on her face.

"Coolie. "She said and looked towards the road.

"Big screen huh? Ayla's going to be soooo mad we ditched. "Alyssa giggled. Kim nodded and laughed.

"Yeah well...oh by the way Sesshomaru... "Kim looked back at him.

"Oh so I exist now! "He yelled. Kim glared at him.

"Oh and what is that suppose to mean? "She growled. Sesshomaru gave his eyes a great roll.

"Oh nothing. What do you want? "He said in a angry voice. Kim sighed.

"I wanted to know what Ayla did that was so disrespectful that you just had to hit her? "She snapped.

"Kim look at the road! "Alyssa warned. Kim sighed and faced forward.

"She called me dog boy many times, she insulted me and my position, and she said I was a...what's that word...wanker? "He said. Kim quickly turned around.

"She called you a wanker? No way! That is like so my word. "Kim mumbled.

"Just because she did that doesn't mean you can hit her. Violence is never the answer. "Alyssa lectured. Kim laughed.

"What are you his mother? "She teased. Alyssa gave her a 'hahaha..no' look.

"I didn't hit her hard. "Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Oh please! Sesshomaru no matter what you do, how hard you hit, it freakin hurts! "Kim countered. Alysa raised an eye brow.

"He hits you? Then maybe my advice was right. Kim that's not-! "

Kim raised her hand to stop her.

"No Sesshomaru does not hit me. There have just been experiences... "She sighed expecting Sesshomaru to start asking about the advice.

"What advice? "He asked. Kim rolled her eyes. Yeah Kim!

"Well Kim you gotta admit you are pretty sensitive. Like remember that time your dad flicked you or some thing and you started crying? "Alyssa laughed. Kim glared at the road.

"That never happened. "She mumbled. (yha to avoid confusion it really did happen, and Kim is trying to deny it )

"Was it a hard flick? "Sesshomaru asked. Alyssa shook her head.

"Nah, this is Kim. 'Waaaahhhhhh I hate you! Waaahhhh Go away!' "Alyssa fake cried. Kim looked out her window blushing.

"Then she slammed the door on him! And he was laughing while she was crying. Not because he enjoyed seeing her in pain but because she was being such a baby. "Alyssa added and looked over at Kim.

"Baby baby baby! "She yelled and started tickling Kim.

"Alyssa...hahaha...Stop! hahaha! I'm freakin...HAHA ...driving! "Kim yelled trying to drive and stop the tickles at the same time.

"Sesshomaru! "Kim yelled for help. He knew if they crashed an old lady couldn't be to far so he grabbed Kim's shirt collar and pulled her over the seat bringing her back with him.

"There happy? "He asked. Kim looked at him shocked.

"Sesshomaru! Who's going to drive? "She yelled. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I got this! "Alyssa said and jumped into the drivers seat taking control of the wheel.

"You guys just relax. I'll drive. Oh and... "She moved that mirror thing in their direction.

"I'm watching you. "She teased. Kim rolled her eyes and buckled up her seat belt and sat back with her arms crossed. Sesshomaru leaned on his knees.

"Kim.. "Sesshomaru said. Kim looked over at him.

"What advice did Alyssa give you? "He asked. Kim sighed and looked out her window.

"I'll tell you later Sesshomaru. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru sat up.

"But I want to know now. "He grumbled.

"I swear Sesshomaru your like a little five year old! I'll tell you later. "Kim snapped and turned her head to face Sesshomaru. He had a very serious look on his face. Kim was a little surprised about why he cared so much.

"Kim..if it has to do with me I have the right to know. "He said. Kim laughed.

"Haha! Since when do you care about 'rights' ? "She laughed. Sesshomaru kept his serious look. Kim noticed this and stopped laughing.

"Now your just freakin me out... "She mumbled and looked out the window.

"I'll tell you later. So drop it. "She pretty much ordered ending the discussion. Sesshomaru sighed and looked forward.

"Alyssa you know the way to my grandpa's house right? "Kim asked. Alyssa nodded.

"Yeah I think so, I've been there enough. Can you believe it's Sunday? We have freaking school tomorrow! "Alyssa complained.

"I know I really don't want to go! "Kim pouted. Sesshomaru looked at them confused.

"School? "He questioned.

"It's a tourture house where parents send their student five days of the week to be emotionly beaten into a pulp. "Kim said bluntly. Alyssa rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru looked shocked.

"Your parents would send you there? "He questioned.

"She's just being a weinie Sesshomaru. School is where people go to get an education. It's cool though cause you get to hang with friends. "Alyssa told the real definition.

"I guess it's okay. The friends part is awsome. I don't listen to one word in Ms.Eba's class...the she monster. "She mumbled.

"But she is right about the whole five days a week thing. We only get Saturday and Sunday off. "Alyssa added.

"Seems pointless to me. "Sesshomaru sighed. Kim got a big smile.

"Finally! Some one who agrees with me! Aw Sesshomaru! "She yelled and tackled him to surrond him in a big hug. Sesshomaru dared not say his reason out loud. Ecspecialy when Kim was so happy with him.

_Even the smartest of humans is an idiot._

"Hey no making out when Wissy Woo is drving! "Alyssa yelled teasingly. Sesshomaru rolled his big old gold eyes.

"Fine we will wait till we get to my grandpa's house. "Kim smirked and stopped hugging Sesshomaru. Both the cousin and demon looked at her surprised.

"Really? "Sesshomaru asked in a semi-emotionless tone. Kim smiled.

"I'm just kidding a duh. "She laughed. Alyssa smiled and looked foreward nodding.

"We're here! "She said and stopped the car in a drive way. It was more of a hill then a drive way. Going from up to down. Every one got out of the car and piled in front of the front door.

"Alright then... "Kim searched through herpocket for the key to her grandfather's house. Sesshomaru looked around. It was a big house. There were many flowers. One section had a beautiful birdbath on it and it was surronded with the most beautiful flowers and outdoor chairs.

"Found it! "Kim said and pulled out the key. She unlocked the door and walked in.

"Big screen! Big screen! "Alyssa yelled and ran strait downstairs where the big screen was. Kim and Sesshomaru watched her run away towardsTV plessure.

"That dope. "Kim laughed and began walking. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Kim- "

"What now? "Kim mumbled.

"What advice did Alyssa give you? "He asked very seriously. Kim rolled her eyes. Might as well tell him.

"I told Alyssa about the whole you wanting me to be a demon thing and she said she didn't think it was a good idea. "Kim shrugged and tried to walk foreward thinking Sesshomaru would let go of her. To bad he didn't..

"What does that mean your not going to turn into a demon? "Sesshomaru asked with a little growl in his voice. Kim shook her head.

"No, Alyssa said I shouldn't listen to her and that I should do what I want. "She made Alyssa sound a little bit better so Sesshomaru wouldn't try attacking her.

"So you are going to become a demon? "He asked a little hope ful. Kim shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't mad up my mind yet. "She said.

"Hey guys hurry up! And bring down junk food! Lots of junk food! "Alyssa yelled from bellow. Kim smiled and looked towards the pantry.

"K...what's on? "Kim yelled back.

"Dunno yet...I can't find anything...o you can buy a toster/mp3 player for four easy payments 19.99! "Alyssa yelled. Kim laughed and walked down the hall way and stopped at a door she opened it revealing a pantry filled with junk food. Sesshomaru followed her and stood behind her.

"Let's see...we'll need this and this and this and this. "She grabbed bags and containers of food. She turned around to face Sesshomaru.

"Here you carry these down. "She handed him tons of stuff. Sesshomaru looked down out te pile of cookies, chips, and other things in his hands. He looked at Kim who was looking for more. He was worried that she wouldn't become a demon. Worried he might have to well I don't want to give that away yet. He wondered what had happened. Yesterday she seemed to want to. But now why not.

**Flashback in Sesshomaru's mind**

**"What? I change my mood evey five seconds? Well excuse me Mr.Emotionless! Yesterday you were all 'Duh, I like kissing and hugging, duuuhhh. ' and today you all...'dots of silence! ' ! What is your malfunction! "Kim yelled.**

**End of flashback...YEAh...**

The only reason he hadn't been so as Kim would say 'romanticy' was he thought that made Kim mad. Last night she seemed to not want anything to do with kissing, hugging or anything like that. So what was the deal...does she want him to be like that or not?

"Score! I found honey roasted penuts! OMG I love these! "Kim yelled and held the container of honey rosted nuts to the heavens.

"Behold! The holly nuts! "She said. Alyssa's eruption of laughter could be heard.

"Hey what's so funny? "Kim yelled.

"You said nuts! Hahaha! "Alyssa shouted. Kim smiled and crossed her arms still holding the container.

"Sicko. "She mumbled and turned to face Sesshomaru.

"K ready to go down? "She asked him. His questions would not go unanswered. He was about to find out. He let all the food Kim had given him drop onto the floor. Kim looked at him confused.

"Hey! That's perfectly good junk food. And I know it couldn't of been to heavy for you! What- "Kim couldn't finish her sentence. Who could when their own lips had been captured by a dog demons. She droped the nuts out of pure shock. (Good god! What the heck! Why can't anything sound right with the word "nut") Sesshomaru moved his hands threw her hair and on her face. Kim eventually got over her shock and moved her hands onto his shoulders.

(Yeah you know the deal. Crescent Moon Goddess is a- A.Romance writer. writer. C.Angst writer. D.Type writer...the answer please...A is...Not the correct answer! Yeah! The answer is B! Deal with it! **:D** )

Alyssa walked up the stairs to see what was taking them so long. She peaked from beind the wall which gave her a view of the whole hallway. Imagine her face when she saw Kim and Sesshomaru kissing. She was about to gasp or saw some thing but then that would just make her a party pooper. Plus Kim and Sesshomaru would both want to kill her. She walked back down the steps and sat on a couch.

_Well I guess now Kim's going to become a demon...she can't. If she becomes a demon then Sesshomaru might take her back to his word and she'd be totally ditching me! I don't want Kim to leave. If I came with them...I doubt Sesshomaru would go for that but Kim would talk him into it..._

Alyssa let out a big sigh. She really needed a boyfriend...like super bad. She heard footsteps coming down the steps and acted natural. She'd tease them about it later.

"Hey Alyssa. We come with food! "Kim and Sesshomaru dropped all the food onto a coffee table in the center of the room. Alyssa looked at them smirking.

"You guys took a while. What were you doing? Making out? "She teased. Kim smiled.

"Yup. "She said simply and sat next to Alyssa. Sesshomaru followed and sat next to Kim.

"Wow. I figured you'd try to hide it. "Alyssa mumbled. Kim shrugged.

"Sesshomaru knew you were watching us Wissy Woo. "Kim laughed.

"Oh... "Alyssa nodded to Kim then looked at Sesshomaru.

"Don't kill me. "She pleaded. Kim began laughing and looked at Alyssa.

"He won't kill you. He's a good boy. "Kim teased and rubbed the top of Sesshomaru's head as you would to a little puppy. Sesshomaru growled. Alyssa laughed.

"Well don't go doing anything stupid Kim. You haven't thrown you life away yet. "Alyssa warned. Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

"Yeah yeah I know...now to eat! "Kim said and grabbed the honey roasted nuts. Without hesitation she threw opened the container and took one out, throwing it into the air and catching it with her mouth. Alyssa giggled and did what she did.

"What are you doing? "Sesshoamru asked.

"It's one of my hidden talents. Man these are good! My mom won't by them any more though. She says their unhealthy. Like I give poop if their healthy. "Kim said and threw another nut into the air.

"Kim sure does love her nuts. "Alyssa pointed out and started laughing. Kim glared over at her.

"You shut up. "She snapped. Alyssa nodded and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Want some? "She asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No... "He mumbled. Alyssa whispered some thing into Kim's ear and they both started cracking up laughing.

"That was very inappropriet. "Sesshomaru mumbled cursing his demon hearing. Alyssa and Kim just laughed and laughed.

**

* * *

**They spent a few hours their eating, laughing, and just having a good time. There were some times when Sesshomaru even smirked. It was around seven when they decided they had to get home. They dropped off Alyssa and rode home after wishing her good luck with her mother. As soon as Alyssa was out of the car Kim pulled out of the driveway for a quick get away. They got home, her parents yelled at her for not telling them she would be gone so long. Same old same old. 

"Wow. I'm surprised Naraku didn't attack today. "Kim mumbled flopping onto her bed. Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the bed. They talked a little bit about Naraku, how Sesshomaru couldn't go to school with her, and how he would be alone till like two. (Yeah I know I'm lazy for not describing it...but I have homework and I really want to post this chapter)

Eventually Kim left to get a shower. Sesshomaru sat on her bed and watched as she grabbed a pair of pajamas and walked out of the room. He sighed and sat there wondering what he was going to do tomorrow. There was nothing he could do really. It was going to be a boring, stupid day...Or so he thought.


	19. Busy Day For Kim And Sesshomaru!

**This Chapter Has Been Edited--C.M.G**

Alright people.

Oh yeah, and I know some of you people have told me to check out some of your stories. Well I've been so lazy lately that I kinda haven't read any of them. But I promise, I promise I'll read the stories. Just post a review with your story's name on it. Just a few rules. Number one, don't make it a story about like some anime that I have no idea about. I know about a lot of animes. But still...you can find a list of animes I know of on my profile. Well that's the only rule. (You know I love you guys)

REVIEW!

And any thing that might offend you in this chapter please don't take it personally. I'm just goofing off. I like all the types of music and crap like that.

Chapter 20:Busy Days

Sesshomaru was awoken by the sound of a beep that made his ears want to blow. He quickly sat up and scanned his room. There was no one there. Using his super coolie demon nose he sniffed the air. He could smell Jen and Charlie in the room close to his, sleeping. He could smell Kim. What was the beeping noise? He heard Kim grumbled and mumbled stuff and hit some thing. The beeping stopped.

"Stupid alarm clock. "Kim mumbled as the bed madenoise and she stood up. Sesshomaru curiously also got out of his bed. Kim walked around her room opening scanning her clothes for the perfect outfit for the day. Sesshomaru noticed her open door and leaned on it's frame watching her. She still hadn't noticed.

"What to wear? "She asked herself as she threw clothes together in combinations. Every combination involving a hoodie, and a pair of jeans. Some were black so were so faded they were white in places but they were all jeans.

"Your up early. "Sesshomaru finally said announcing his presence. Kim nodded not even startled one bit. Sesshomaru sighed. He was hoping he might get a little scare out of her.

"Yeah I have to wake up super early for school. "She mumbled and looked at her clock.

"4:30 huh? I guess I did wake up a tad bit early. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow.

"A tad bit? When does 'school' begin? "He questioned. Kim rubbed some sleep out of her eyes and shrugged.

"7:10. But I like to get there earlier so I can talk to my friends. So I leave at like 6 thirtyish. "She mumbled and held her chin scanning over the finalist for 'What outfit should Kim wear today'. She finally nodded and looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Get out. "She said bluntly. He looked at her surprised.

"What? "He asked. Kim sighed.

"I have to change. So get out. "She rolled her eyes and pointed towards the door. Sesshomaru looked behind him into the hall way then back at Kim. With a simple shrug he walked out closing the door behind him.

"Well at least he's a good boy. "Kim mumbled.

"I heard that! "Sesshomaru said loudly from behind the door.

"Shut up or you'll wake my parents up. "Kim snapped and pushed the rejected clothes onto her floor. She would pick them up later. Her floor was her closet. She sighed and grabbed the jeans she was going to wear.

_Today's going to be quite a day not only is Monika going to be like 'Wtf' but I know Sesshomaru's going to find trouble. It's not like he's going to just sit there all day doing nothing. _

Sesshomaru walked into his room to change also and came back wearing jeans and a big black t-shirt with a picture of "-.-" inwhite printed across it. Kim said it was an anime term and it was perfect for a guy like him. He leaned on the door and thought about the same things she had been.

_What am I going to do today? I have no idea when Kim will be back. It's not like I can do work. And I'm not going to watch TV. That thing is evil forcing me through those "commercials"._

The door opened behind him. If he didn't have such good balance he would of fallen but he managed to stay on his feet without showing any worries. He looked back at Kim to see what she had chosen. Her regular baggy jeans (can you tell I love baggy jeans?) with a blue shirt. The shirt had words on it and a picture of a little red haired man holding up a can. He raised an eye brow at the shirt.

"Hawaiian Punch. "She stated. Sesshomaru nodded as he remembered the fruity drink Kim had said he just "had" to have. But why would they make a shirt for a drink?

She was holding a light blue hoodie in her hand. Swiftly she walked past him into the front room and threw it down on the couch.

"Why do you wake up almost three hours before you have to leave? "Sesshomaru asked. Kim shrugged.

"It's so peaceful early in the morning. I hate the waking up part but I usually get over it a few minutes after in -yawn-. "She yawned before she could finish her sentence.

"I see. "Sesshomaru said. Kim nodded walked into the kitchen.

"You want some breakfast? "Kim asked loudly.

"I thought we couldn't talk loud, that it would wake your mom up? "Sesshomaru questioned.

"Nah, my mom snores so loud not even she can hear anything over it. And my dad wears ear plugs. You want food or not? "She repeated.

"Your actually going to cook? "Sesshomaru teased.

"Fine! I'll take that as a yes! "Kim snapped as Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen. She took out two bowls. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Is cereal good? "She asked getting milk out of the fridge. He simply nodded remembering the deliciousness of the milky, crunchy food.

"K. I think my mom bought some yesterday. "She said and searched the pantry. She smiled and pulled out a box.

"This is a different kind but I think you'll like it. Yesterday you had Recess. Today you shall have Lucky Charms. "She said and pulled the little pully thinger off the box. (I'm so good a describing things) Sesshomaru took a sniff to examine the smell. It smelled weird. Like burnt bread almost. (Okay so I can't exactly describe the smell. I mean come on who smells their Lucky Charms?)

"So this school. When will you be returning? "He asked. Kim shrugged and poured the cereal into a bowl followed by milk.

"I usually get home at like oneish. But I have to stay after today for orchestra so I don't know what time. Oh that's right I need to get my violin. "She snapped her fingers and pushed a bowl in front of Sesshomaru. Quickly she walked out of the kitchen. He was surprised how easily he had forgotten she played the violin. He smirked. He couldn't wait to hear her play. He grabbed the bowl and walked into the living room. Sitting on the floor he placed his cereal in fornt of him.

"Uh what are you doing? "Kim came back out holding her violin's case's handle in one hand and her backpack over her shoulder.

"I am eating my cereal. "Sesshomaru answered and dunk the spoon into his milky goodness.

"Well don't you want to use the table? "She asked. He shook his head and took a sip.

"Well aren't you the wild one. "She mumbled sarcastically and threw her book bag and violin case onto the couch.

"Mind if I join you? "She asked while walking to retrieve her own bowl of cereal. He let a simple shrug out. She smiled and sat straight across from him. He glanced at her then went back to his cereal.

"So,...are you having fun so far? "She asked. He raised an eye brow.

"What? "He questioned.

"I mean like here. You having fun in my world? "She repeated her question in a more simple form. He gave her a look.

"Mouse robots explode, old ladies try to kill you, and every human seems to want to annoy me. Oh yes your world has it all. "He said sarcastically. Kim laughed.

"Good god Sesshomaru just cracked a joke! The worlds going to blow up! "She laughed and played with her cereal. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Really he was a little surprised he made a joke. This world was starting to get to him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me mister. "Kim said playfully and shook her finger. Sesshomaru just looked down at his cereal and took a bite. Kim looked at him confused.

"Are you mad at me? "She asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Then why are you acting like you are? "She asked another question. He shrugged.

"Well if you don't talk to me you know I'm going to think your mad! "She snapped. Sesshomaru looked at her only moving his eyes.

"You are imagining things. "He mumbled and looked back down at his cereal. Kim crossed her arms.

"Am not. If you have a problem then tell me! "She said. Sesshomaru sighed.

"There is no problem. "He stated. Kim didn't fall for it.

"Whatever. "She grumbled and grabbed a spoonful of cereal. A few silent moments passed. Kim eyed Sesshomaru as he took sips of his cereal.

_Maybe I am just imagining things. I mean when ya think about it he's just acting Sesshomaruish. Even if I didn't like how Sesshomaru acted then I wouldn't be his girlfriend. Even though he doesn't freaking act like a stupid boyfriend. I guess I gotta be fair...I meanI must be his first girlfriend...then again you never know...he is like five hundred years old. Maybe there was some other girl..._

"Hey Sesshomaru? "She said. He looked at her with his emotionless look.

"Have you ever had another girlfriend? Or even like a lady friend like before me? "She questioned. Sesshomaru looked at her for a few seconds then looked at his cereal again.

"...No. "He said. Kim glared at him.

"Hesitation! That's a basic sign that your lying! I won't be mad. I'm just curious. So tell me who she was... "Kim leaned forward. Sesshomaru sighed.

"There was no other women Kim. You are the first one I share this kind of relationship with. "He stated. Kim blushed a little.

_That was kinda romantic...I mean considering this is Sesshomaru...wait no other women... _

"Sesshomaru... "She said again. He paused with his spoon mid air in his hand and looked at her.

"Hmmm? "He hummed slightly annoyed.

"Were you gay? "She asked.

"No! "He snapped. Kim fake smiled.

"I was just wondering. I mean you said no other women...hey are you bi then? I don't really care either way...well if you were gay then I mightbe mad causebeing your girlfriend and all that might be an insult to my feminine side. "She joked. Sesshomaru sighed and still holding his spoon up.

"Kim...I am not gay...I am not 'bi'. I don't know what that means but I do have a very strong feeling I'm not... now I would appreciate it if you would stop with these ridiculous questions. "He said very calmly and took a bite. Kim smiled.

"Ha! In yo face Yaoi fanfictions! "She punched the air above her with her fists. Sesshomaru wished now more then ever he had the ability to make a sweat drop.

"What is yaoi? "He asked. Kim looked at him as realization hit her face.

"Did I say that out loud? "She mumbled. He nodded.

"Obviously so... "He said referring to her arms still in the air. Kim blushed and brought her arms down.

"What is a 'yaoi fanfiction' and what does it have to do with me and my relations with women and men? "He asked. Kim folded her hands on the ground and looked at her cereal.

"Uh nothing... "She mumbled and stood up holding her empty cereal bowl. She looked down at Sesshomaru's to see all that was left was a little milk.

"You done with that? "She asked pointing at his bowl.

"What is it Kim? "He ignored her question.

"I'll take that as a yes. "She said and grabbed his bowl.

"Kim... "His eyes followed her as she walked past him into the kitchen. He stood up and followed.

"Kim what is it? "He repeated. Kim put the bowls in the sink and rinsed them out with water.

"What is what? Oh this is a sink. We use it like we use the shower for. You see you pull this and water- "She tried to distract him. But Sesshomaru was very use to this worlds technology.

"Kim...what is 'yaoi Fanfiction'? "He repeated. Kim gulped and turned around with a smile.

"I have no idea what your talking about. "She lied and walked past him into the kitchen.

"Tell me Kim. "He ordered. Kim looked at him like he was crazy.

"I don't know what your talking about. I swear. Hey do you want to watch some TV? I want to watch some TV. "She changed the subject and reached over for the remote. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist right before she could grab it. Kim sighed and looked at his serious look.

"Kim... "He warned. She sighed again.

"Promise you won't destroy every computer in the world...including mine...and go out hunting for the people that write them? "She asked. Sesshomaru was confused but nodded any way.

"Well you see since people don't think you exist they some times right these fanfictions where they can make up stories about your life that like never happened. Some times it has some thing to do with what really did happen but there's always some kind of twist the author adds. And it's not just about you. There's like a million for like every anime out there. "She started with the not so bad part. Sesshomaru nodded and let go of her wrist.

"Yes, and this 'yaoi' "?He asked not liking the facts people were basically telling stories about him. Kim gulped.

"Well yaoi is uh... "She looked around and motioned for him to come closer. He looked at her confused but bent his head down just enough for her to reach his ear and whisper some thing. As she whispered his eyes grew wider and shock took over his face.

"What? "He yelled. Kim backed away and grabbed a pillow.

"Stay calm! "She said and put her pillow protectively in front of her. Sesshomaru walked around scratching his head then stopped and looked at Kim.

"Like who? "He asked. Kim smiled.

"Well uh some with Inuyasha...so times like Kouga...some times original characters. The most popular seems to be Naraku. "She informed and put the pillow in front of her face expecting flashing red eyes.

"Inu...yasha?...Ko...Kouga?...Na...Na...Na... "His face looked like it a sword just stabbed him. Kim walked over to him.

"Are you okay? "She asked cautiously. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Naraku? "He asked. Kim nodded. He looked away.

"These people...who do they think they are? Making a fool out of this Sesshomaru...It's absurd...I mean me and Inu...Ko...Na...Na...Na... "He started babbling not sounding fierce like Sesshomaru but like a little confused boy that just found out what 'it' was.

"Hey it'll be okay. Most people don't take it to seriously. Now why don't you just sit down... "Kim grabbed Sesshomaru's arm very gently and pulled him over to wear the couch was.

"It's...it's unbelievable...they should fear me...not...not...It's...it's... "He babbled. Kim gently pushed down so he was sitting and sat next to him on the couch.

"I know I know...wow your taking this pretty well. "She said a little surprised.

"I'll kill them! All of them! How dare they insult this Sesshomaru! "He growled and stood up. Kim rolled her eyes.

_Great I jinxed myself._

"Oh no you don't. "She said grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him back down onto the couch.

"You promised. "She waved a finger at him. Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

"Does it not effect you that people are writing stories of me and...and...others... for the viewing of others? "He asked. Kim shrugged.

"Well not really. I mean to some people your just an anime character. You don't exist. I can't blame them. Now if you were like some real movie star then yes I would care. But these people just have disturbed minds and find enjoyment writing fanfictions with that in it...if that's what they want to do they can do it. "She nodded. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Do you write them? "He asked. Kim looked at him shocked and slightly disgusted.

"No...! I do not write yaois! And I don't read them either. I just ignore them! "She snapped. Sesshomaru nodded and looked away from her forward.

"You know if I didn't kill them but injured them badly, possibly beyond repair...it wouldn't exactly- "Sesshomaru brought up.

"Don't even think about it. "Kim warned. Sesshomaru sighed.

**

* * *

**"Well I'll see ya later Sesshomaru! "Kim said and made for the door with her backpack and violin. He just watched as she walked out. 

"Oh and if I find out you killed or damaged anything... "Sesshomaru was about to say something.

"That includes people. "She quickly added. He frowned.

"Then I'll make sure the rest of your long long demon life is painful and miserable. Well about go! Wove wo! "Kim smiled and finally walked out the door. Sesshomaru turned around slightly and looked out the window. Kim went down her steps and to her car. She opened the door, closed it, and started up the car. Sesshomaru rested his head on his fist as she pulled out and disappeared. He sat there for a few minutes looking outside.

"5 minutes and I'm already bored. "He mumbled.

"You could always watch TV. "A voice said. Sesshomaru looked back to see Charlie dressed up black pants a black t-shirt and a brown jacket.

"... "Sesshomaru stared at him surprised he hadn't sensed him.

"That is if your that bored. Afraid I can't grace you with my wonderful company but I have to go to work. "Charlie said and sat next to Sesshomaru while putting on his black shoes.

"Work? "Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yup. I work for Social Security. Not my dream job but heck it feeds the family. And it's enough to spoil Kim so I deal with it. "Charlie nodded. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow.

"Spoiled? "

"Oh yeah. Kim might not know it but she is one of the most spoiled girls on the planet. We give her almost every thing she asked for. Even though over the years she hasn't asked for much. But when we know she wants some thing we buy it. "Charlie informed.

"Kim always told me that she had a hard life at home. "Sesshomaru said. Charlie laughed,

"That either ment she was being sarcastic of she was just being her self. Even when Kim was two she was a drama queen. She'd make big deals out of every thing. But it wasn't always the bad things. Like she'd be three and walk into a room with a huge smile as if saying to every one 'Adore me! ' and you know what? They would. "He chuckled. Sesshomaru smirked slightly. That did seem a little like Kim.

"Well it was great talking to you Sesshomaru but now I have to go to a little thing I like to call hard labour. "Charile smiled and stood up with both shoes on. He opened the door and faced Sesshomaru.

"Catch ya on the flip side hommie! "He joked and walked out. Sesshomaru smirked again. Kim father had a way of bringing out the better side in people. He frowned eventually realizing bordem would soon enough consume him. The only things left were Kim's mother, still sleeping, and the two dogs that had woken up when Kim had. They layed next to him almost as if they were about to fall asleep. Phoebe noticed Sesshomaru looking at them and crawled over.

"Get away from me flea. "Sesshomaru growled. Phoebe couldn't understand so she got onto his lap and flipped over. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"I am not touching you. "He growled. Ernie saw this and growled also. As far as he was concerned Sesshomaru was there to steal Kim and Phoebe. Sesshomaru heard Ernie's growl and smirked. A new way to enertain himself. He began petting Phoebe's belly and looked at Ernie with narrow eyes. Ernie growled again and this time made eye contact with Sesshomaru.

If you looked close enough you could see sparks between the two inu's eyes. Phoebe was confused and started growling herself. Sesshomaru stopped petting the dog and focused on Ernie., It was officaily a dog fight. Ernie stood up and walked towards Sesshomaru slowly.

"Grrrrrrrrrr... "He growled. Sesshomaru mimicked the growl a little bit louder.

"What is going on? "A voice asked. Sesshomaru and Ernie both looked over and saw Jen standing in a long skirt and matching top. Sesshomaru glared.

_How am I not sensing these people!_

"I'm not even going to ask. I'm guessing Kim already went over the rules. Don't break or kill anything. Now I have to go. "She said and walked towards the door.

"Work? "Sesshomaru questioned a little surprised, he was trying to start conversation again. Jen just simply nodded and walked out the door. Sesshoamru could tell she wasn't to thrilled he was actually still there. At first it seemed she didn't care. But when him and Kim became girlfriend and boyfriend she seemed to...well...disapprove...

"She must be where Kim got her morning personality from. "Sesshomaru mumbled. Now he was alone. Just the dogs and him. He heard Jen's car pull out and leave. With a sigh the demon lord leaned back and thought of what he would do when Kim got home. Might as well...

Untill that is he heard a...some thing. He leaned back foreward and looked around. Some one was there. He stood up and scanned the room. Suddenly some thing jumped down from the celling onto his head. The dogs began barking madly as figures appeared from behind curtains, under rugs, around walls, and every where else possible. He growled and threw the thing off his head.

"What the? "He growled. He examined the figures. They were all demons. Smirking as if they had him. Little did they remember he kicked their asses once and would again.

"Well well well Lord Sesshomaru, how nice to see you again. "A deep voice said as demon's spread apart to let figure through.

"Naraku... "Sesshomaru growled. The figure was none other then Naraku in his bamboon robes.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru it is me. Congradulations on winning our last little round... "Naraku said with taunt in his voice.

"Naraku...I suggest you shut up. The polite villian act does not work for you. "Sesshomaru stood straight and gave the demon's the emotionless look that made them almost quiver in their boots.

"Oh and it works for you? "Naraku asked. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"What do you want Naraku? "He snapped.

"Well I've decided you are a pest and get in my way to much. So I'm going to have you killed. Simple really. "Naraku laughed. Sesshomaru almost smirked.

"You think these pathetic demon's could defeat me? "He asked. Naraku nodded.

"I do. "He smirked. And with that all the demons charged towards Sesshomaru. His first instinct was to grab his sword but remembered it was in his room. With a growl he jumped up right before the first demon could touch him and used their heads like beams to jump towards his room. Lucky for him the crowd of demons didn't leaked far into the hall just enough for his first touch on land to be in his room. He quickly ran to his sword by his bedside and grabbed it. He just flung the sleath off and held it in fornt of him.

The demon's piled into the room and stormed towards him. He brought the sword back and glared at them.

**

* * *

**Kim closed the car door and sighed. 

"At least I know my day could never be as boring as Sesshomaru's. "She mumbled sensing compared to all the excitment reciently it would seem this day was going to be dull.

"Kim! "A voice yelled. Kim looked foreweard to see a dirty blonde running towards her. Kim sighed yet agian.

"Hi Monika. "She mumbled. The blonde stood in fornt of her hands on her hips glaring at Kim. She had a black hoodie from the hit anime "Narauto" an light blue jeans.

"What the heck was up with you on the phone last night. And what do you mean your new boyfriend's name is Sesshomaru? Have you gone insane? "She asked. Kim shook her head.

"I'll explain. "She said and they began walking towards the high school doors. Because of Sesshomaru Kim had left a tad bit early making it 6:45. You were considered late if not there by 7 so they walked into the building. With that time Kim explained to Monika that Sesshomaru was a foreign exchange student from Japan and that he was a major Sesshomaru freak like herself and that he had perfected copying Sesshomaru's personality. And of course Kim had fallen in love with him.

"That's pretty messed up. You know that right? "Monika pointed out. Kim smiled and nodded.

"Yeah...well I'll see you later. "She said and stopped at her own locker. Monika nodded and walked forewards towards he locker down the hall. Kim opened her own a placed her volin down by her side. She went throught got out the nessary books and closed her locker with her violin still in hand.

"Hey Kim! "

She turned around and saw a smiling face. Kim also smiled.

"Hey Katy. "She said. Katy had a black shirt with pink letter and jeans slightly less baggy then Kim's on. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid like always and reached her waist. She had small glasses and braces.

"I was just going to drop my violin off in Mr. Hill's room. Want to come? "Katy asked. Kim nodded an they began walking.

"So how was your weekend? "Katy started the conversation. Kim rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't even begin to explain it. "She mumbled. Katy laughed. That was a cool thing about Katy. She would laugh at any thing. Even if you smiled she would crack up.

"How about you? "Kim asked. Katy shruged.

"Same old. I studied a lot. But didn't all of us?"She said. Kim looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? "She questioned. Katy gave her the -.- look.

"Don't tell me you forgot about mid-terms... "She said. Kim's face turned to shock.

"Mid-terms? Those are today? "She yelled. Katy nodded.

"Yeah remember...today, tomorrow, Wedensday, and Thursday are half days for mid-terms and friday we have off. "She said. Kim looked ahead.

"Well what tests do we have today? "She asked with fear in her voice.

_Don't say Math and Spanish...don't say Math and Spanish...Say Science and L.G..._

"Math and Spanish today...L.G tomorrow. I can't believe you forgot."Katy stated. Kim felt her hopes sink out of her. At least she could ace a science test! But with Algebra and Spanish she was doomed. Well Spanish she could probably get a good grade on but Math was like her worst subject.

"So... "Katy mumbled as they reached Mr. Hills room.

"What kind of flowers do you want at your funeral? "She asked jokingly.

"Lilys I guess... "Kim mumbled and threw her violin down.

**

* * *

**Sesshomaru pushed another demon off him and swong at another. It seemed like every demon he pushed away ten others came. He remained unscratched but was having a hard time. 

"Just give up Naraku...you know these demons can't handle me. "He growled hoping maybe Naraku would take him seriousaly.

"But Lord Sesshomaru...why would I do that? It seems your about to break any second. "Naraku said from the side watching the battle. Sesshomaru growled and jump up only to land in front of Naraku.

"Tell me why you want Kim! "He ordered swinging at Naraku who easily dodged.

"Careful Sesshomaru. How could I of answered your question if you ad actually hit me? "Naraku said with tease in his voice. Sesshomaru just attempted a swing again.

"Tell me Naraku! "He yelled. Naraku smirked.

"Nope. "He said simply. Sesshomaru felt a small demon jump onto his back and brougt it's sword up pointing to the top of his head. Sesshomaru did a little flip throwing the demon up and stabing him with the Tokijin.

"I can tell by your fighting Lord Sesshomaru. Being with that girl has softened you up. Possibily made you weak. "Naraku crossed his arms to observe as Sesshomaru fought the countless demons.

"You know all I want is to take her off your hands. From what I understand you 'love' her but you must admit she is just a weak little human annoyance in the end. "Naraku continued. Sesshoamru glared at her.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that. And it does not matter. She will be demon soon enough. "He growled and swiftly slashed another demon without even looking.

"Yes, I look foreward to that. But are you not getting tired of her constant annoyances, rude comments, and weakness? Look at how she wanted you to save that pathetic human Kokiyou even when he might of been a threat to your relationship. And then she attacked you for it. If that is love then maybe you should reconsider it. "Naraku held his chin. Sesshomaru lowered his sword and glared at Naraku.

_Is he right? Could-AH_

His thoughts were disturbed when a demon took adveantage of him being distracted and managed to slash his arm. He growled and swung his sword fast and mighty at the demon. Naraku was just trying to distract him. He would have to tone out Naraku and think only of destroying the demons that threatened him.

**

* * *

**_Alright Kim...you can do this it's only a test..._

Kim sat at her desk in Math with her eyes closed.

_I can do this...I can do this...I am women...Here me Roar...ROAR...note to self...never do that again...ever..._

Kim's teacher MissKoss walked by and placed the test packet upside down on her desk along with a scantron sheet. She gave Kim a smirk noticing the distress. MissKoss was an evil teacher. When a student didn't know some thing she would personaly make sure they felt like an idiot for it.

Kim noticed the look a squeezed her eyes shut.

_I can do this...I can do this...I can do this..._

Miss Koss walked to the front of the room and sat at her desk.

"You will have two hours for the test. Make sure your core number, test number, name and date are on both the question booklet and the scantron. Flip your papers over and begin. "She said. Kim smiled.

_Okay Kim not big deal...it's just a test...rememeber...you don't care about grades...they don't define you...and this is easy...You can do it. I can do it! I CAN DO IT! I CAN DO IT!_

She smiled and flipped her paper over. Her eyes scanned the first question. Kim's smiled quickly turned into a frown as she read deeper and deeper. She let her head fall onto the desk.

_I can not do this..._

**

* * *

**Sesshomaru blocked a demons attack as another one hit him in his back. He let out a small groan and turned around to cut the demon's head clean off. He ducked to avoide a sword and made a small circle with his sword stretched out cutting demons in their legs. 

_I can not do this much longer...Naraku came prepared...if I could just loose control some how..._

He looked at Naraku praying he would say some thing he could over react to. But Naraku knew he wanted that and planned to do quite te opposite. Just sit back and enjoy the show. Sesshomaru saw this and narrowed his eyes. Suddenly he heard a crashing noise. He ran past all the demons into the front living room. Some demons were smashing up different things. He sighed when he realized the two dogs were safe under Kim's bed. He could smell them. The sound of a glass cup hitting the floor snapped him back.

"Stop that! "He yelled as the Energy Whip shot foreward and hit then demons making them drop dead. The others demons had now filled the room. He held the sword up and whiped at them. One managed to jump on his shoulders from behind and began scratching at his face.

**From Outside**

Don, a neighbor of Kim sat on his front porch with an open mouth staring into Kim's house. The front windows showed a battle happening inside. A silver haired punk threw a black haired one of his head and wrapped a goldedn whipish thing around his neck. The black haired one fell to the ground as others attacked the silver haired one.

Don rubbed his eyes and stared. A gasp escaped him as the silver haired one grabed a neck and just stabed threw the body with a sword. Suddenly the silver haired wonder fell and black haired ones began dog piling onto him.

Don just turned around and walked into his house.

_Maybe the doctor was right...medication might not be so bad._

**

* * *

**_Ugh...what the heck is that formula?_

Kim scribbled some thing on her paper. She looked down at it, shook her head and erased it.

_No,no,no...I HATE math!_

She looked up at Miss Koss's desk where she sat grading papers. Probably giving kids F's because she thought their 8 looked like a 23. Ha! Bull-crap! That's what it is. Kim suddenly felt a rebious feeling. Why was she being forced to take the damn test any way? How did this help her?

"It doesn't! "She yelled and stood up. Every one looked at her confused. MissKoss raised an eye brow.

"Ms.Kode... do you have to use the restroom? "Miss Rose asked. The class began snickering.

"No Miss Koss, I don't! "Kim said then suddenly realized what she was doing.

"Then what do you need Miss Kode? "Miss Koss rolled her eyes. Kim paused for a moment.

"I have no idea! "Kim said with the same reblious voice. She sat down and grabed her pencil.

"What I really need is an answer sheet. "She whispered. The boy next to her began laughing.

"More like a shrink. "He joked and went back to his work. Kim forwned.

"Mooo likke aa swrik. "Kim copied him in a retarded, stupid voice. She mumbled some things then hmpfed. Eventually she got back to work on the test.

**

* * *

**Sesshomaru ran into Kim's room and closed the door behind him. If they didn't leave soon the whole house and possibily Sesshomaru himself would be destroyed. He walked back a little and held his sword up as the door fell forewards and demons flooded in. 

"Lord Sesshmaru are you trying to run? "Naraku asked.

"This Sesshomaru does not run! "Sesshomaru snaped. A demon sprung foreward. Sesshomaru moved out of the way as the demon tripped and landed on something. Sesshomaru recognized this as Kim's stereo's remote and backed away as a sudden loud noise fillen the room.

The demons all crawled back as the noise peirced their ears. Sesshomaru smirked. He was use to this voice.

"Ha! "He yelled a swung at Naraku who seemed angry with his cowardly demons.

**

* * *

**Kim now sat at her desk in Spanish. Her teacher Mr.Martin walked by. Mr. Martin wasn't that bad of a teacher. He at least tried to be funny. Kim was the first desk in her row so he handed her all the papers for the row. She grabbed her test book and a scantron. Mr. Martin walked to the center of the class. 

"This test will last two hours. After that time is up, make sure all your information is filled in on your scantron but do not write on the test booklet. You may begin. "He said and wlaked over to his desk in the corner of the room.

Kim examine the questioned.

_Fill in the blank... "---te llama? "_

_Well that's easy! C. Como! That's not to hard this will be easy. That's A...and that's D...B...A...C...D...B...A...D_

_Wow already ten done! I most be close to done..._

She flipped to the last page of her packet. Well she thought it was the last page of multiple choice questions.

_Oh that's not it..._

She flipped a few pages...another few pages...another... till she just turned the whole packet over and saw the last question above ECR questions. She frowned and sank into her chair.

_10 questions down...90 more to go..._

**

* * *

**

"This is DJ.J on your number one station Smokin' 55.9! Stay tuned we got some Ying Yang Twins up next! Now a word from those freakin sponsers! "A voice said from the radio. Naraku blocked Sesshomaru's swing with one hand and grabed the sword. With a smirk he pushed Sesshoamru back. He stepped on the remote

Naraku blocked Sesshomaru's swing with one hand and grabed the sword. With a smirk he pushed Sesshoamru back. He stepped on the remote 

"**Your on Good Old Country 88.2. Here's one from Bobby Joe!...'I grew up in texas! Big old cowboy haaattttssss. My dog would heard the horses...then ate our caaaattttt! "**

Naraku charged forward at Sesshomaru as demons stared helplessly at the stero.

"Make it stop! "One yelled.

Naraku pulled a sword out from his robes and stepped forward to hit Sesshomaru...during this he stepped on the remote.

**"You are on...NA NA NA SCREAMIN' HARD METAL 101.1! LET'S ALL GET ANGRY WITH THIS SONG FROM 'BAD CHILDOOD' I HATE YOU! **"A deep voice yelled. Every one looked at the stereo confused.

"**I HATE YOU! AND I HATE YOU! YES I DO! I HATE YOU! I KNOW YOU HATE ME TOO...BUT THAT'S OKAY! CUZ IIIIII HHHHAAAATTTTEEE YOOOOOUUUU! "**A voice more like screamed then sung. The demons including Sesshomaru and Naraku covered their sensitive ears. Naraku steped back trying to escape the noise only to step on the remote again.

**"Like hiiiiiiii! This is Tiffany on Pop to da pop central on 55.5! Yeeeaah! Now here's a new one from 'The Boy Band' called 'Love is like a dance! ' "**A very preepy girl voice said as jumpy music started playing.

**"Love is like a dance...just gotta grove baby grove grove! Love is like a dance! Just gotta flow to the beat baby flow flow! "**Many different male singers sang. Naraku covered his ears and droped to his knees.

"No! I can't take it any more! "

**

* * *

**Kim smiled. She was now on question 95. The BCR was done...her speaking had been graded...now all she had to do was these last five questions. She was filling in an answer when her pencil's tip broke. She sighed and put it to the side, grabing one of the other two pencils on her desk. 

_Almost done lalalalalalalal- _

She filled in two answers before her pencils point broke yet again. Kim held it up in front of her a glared at it. She slammed it down and grabbed the last good pencil. She smirked as she got to question 99. She realized the answer was A and pressed her pencil against the paper. As soon as contact was made the tip broke. She growled and threw it across the room. Surprisingly no one noticed.

She slammed her head on her desk to pout when she realized some thing. Swiftly, she reached in to her desk and pulled out a blue pen. She held it up to the heavens, for it was the holy pen of Spanish mid-terms! With a smile she filled in the last bubble and raised her hand. Mr. Martin walked over.

"Are you finished? "He asked. Kim smiled and nodded then handed him the paper. He looked over the scantron and began laughing. Kim raised an eye brow.

"You can't answer this in pen. Sorry but your going to have to fill this out all over again. "He said and handed her a blank scantron sheet along with her old one. Kim's smiled droped along with her head.

"Can I borrow a pencil please? "She mumbled hiding her face in her desk.

"You knew there was a test today. You should of come prepared with more then one pencil. "He lectured and held out a pencil. Kim lifted her head enought to show her angry eyes and snatched the pencil.

"Thank you... "She hissed and looked from one paper to the other. She sighed and began filling in the first circle till...

**SNAP.**

**"DAMN! "**

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru took this adventage to strike Naraku. He hit his upper shoulder and backed away swiftly only to land on...you guessed it... the remote of music!

**"YEEAAAHHH! Your on fityfo point fo! Home of the bizzleist tunes on the cost! Now give it up fo Lil Bling and his song 'Lil Bling! '! "**

Everyone stared at the radio as a snappy beat came on.

**"My names lil bling and they call me that cause I gots lil bling. Lookat my lil ring, it's so lil but still so much bling. Check out this lil grill, fo cooking lil meals, I like lil banana peals cuz they rhym with meals. "**A voice said incredibly fast.

Naraku stood up and back away from Sesshoamru with his ears still covered.

"That's it! I can not stand another moment of this! "He yelled. Suddenly demons started disappearing along with the dead bodies. Naraku growled and steped back.

"You win this round Lord Sesshomaru but- "He began but disappeared. Sesshomaru let his mucles relax as the last of the demons disappeared. He smirked at the stereo that might of just saved his life. Naraku was so scared he left before he even had time to say witty babbles. He looked into Kim's mirror as Ernie and Phoebe emerged from under Kim's bed.

His arm had one deep scratch and many other small ones around it. The left side of his mouth had blood driping, brusies on his back, and bumps on his head. No serious damage. He looked into the front room and saw not much damage. Kim and her family would never notice.

He found it hard to stand and collapsed onto the couch. He had been fighting for about 4 and a half hours. He needed rest. Suddenly the sound of a car pulling into the drive way was heard. He sat up and looked out to see Kim steping out of car with her back pack. No violin.

He allowed himself to lay back down.

_I'm glad to see they did not bother Kim. But why is she home so early...and where is her violin?_

The door opened and the dogs ran into Kim's room expecting more danger. Kim stepped through.

"Sesshomaru I'm back! "She said with whine in her voice. She took off her backpack and threw it onto the couch, or rather, onto Sesshomaru.

"Ow... "He groaned as the backpack hit his sore body. Kim looked over and gasped.

"Sesshomaru what happened? "She yelled and threw her backpack off him. She ran over to where his head was laying and kneeled down. Sesshomaru smirked a little. It was a good sign...she seemed worried.

"Naraku attacked while you were gone...I've been fighting him and his flock of demons for the past few hours. "He mumbled not even looking at her. Kim frowned and looked towards the hall.

"Why are youl istening to Lil Bling? "She asked. The radio was still on in her room. Sesshomaru took the time to explain what had happened. Kim smiled and walked into her room to turn off the stereo. She was glad to see no damage. She walked back into the living room and saw Sesshomaru sitting up.

"Why are you back so early? And where is your violin? You seem also exshousted. "He said. Kim nodded and sat down next to him. She leaned on his shoulder and brought her feet up onto the couch. She explained how it was mid-terms and all the procedures and crap she went through. Sesshoamru found him self smirking.

"At least you didn't have an uncoutable amount of demons attack you. "He mumbled. Kim sighed.

"It seems we both had a pretty busy day...or at least four hours. "She joked. Sesshomaru nodded and turned to wrap both his arms around Kim. She smiled and just leaned back even more. Now these were the good parts about having a boyfriend. Some one to share your problems with, someone to just snuggle with. Even the almighty Sesshomaru can't ignore these rules.

"You know one thing I like about exams? "She asked. He shook his head as she turned her head to face him.

"No home work! I'm free for the rest of the day. "She said cheerfully. Sesshomaru smirked and tightened his hold a little and pulled her closer.

"Depends really on your definition of 'free'. "He stated and bent his head down to her level. Kim laughed and brought her head up just enough for the their lips to touch.

**

* * *

**

There ye go! Hope you like the chapter! It was an evil evil one to write.


	20. Might

**This chapter has Been Edited--C.M.G**

Hey! I am so sorry it took such a long time to update! And I know this isn't a long chapter but I really wanted to get it posted! Alright enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 21:Might 

"Finally the torture is over! "Kim yelled as she ran threw the front door on Thursday afternoon. Sesshomaru who was sitting on the couch looked at her from the blank TV.

"Torture? You must mean those tests you had to take. "He sighed and looked back to the TV. Kim smiled.

"That's right! The last mid-term is over! Woot Woot! I beat I failed them all too! And- "She looked at the TV.

"You do realize that's off right? "She asked. Sesshomaru nodded. Kim just sighed and sat next to him on the couch.

"I'm off tomorrow too! That means we can spend the day together! "She said. Sesshomaru nodded and looked into the blank TV. Kim examined him confused.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing? I mean what can be so interesting about watching a blank and off TV? "She asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I am not watching the TV. "He stated. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Well duh. Technically the TV does have to be on the watch it...so what cha doin' then? "She crossed her arms. Sesshomaru remained silent for a few minutes not showing any response. Kim was about to ask again more sternly but he answered.

"Thinking. "He mumbled. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Well that sounds like fun. What cha thinkin' 'bout? "She asked curiously. Sesshomaru shook his head. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Aw come on Sesshy! Tell Kimy Koo. "She said. Sesshomaru looked down at her as she closed her eyes.

"It is nothing you need to know of. "He sighed. Kim opened one eye and looked at him.

"I bet it is! Aw come on tell meh! People...and demons...don't just sit in front of an off TV and think of nothing. "She pointed out. Sesshomaru seemed hesitant but decided he might as well spill the beans.

"Have you decided if you are going to turn into a demon yet? "He asked looking down into her one open eye. It seemed to narrow as she frowned. She sighed and closed it.

"Oh that. "She mumbled standing up.

"Well not yet exactly. I've been thinking about it but I'm not quite sure yet. "She said with a little giggle in her voice. She smiled and allowed both eye open. She could tell by the look on his face he wasn't happy with the answer so she did her best to keep the smile up.

"I know I'm driving you insane. But if ya really love me you can wait! "She said waving a finger. He smirked a little and nodded.

"I suppose. "He mumbled and also stood in front of her. Kim was a tad bit surprised to hear such a calm response from him.

"Okay then it's settled. I'll think, you'll wait... "She said and stretched her arms.

"So what cha want to do? "She questioned. He leaned forward a bit to make their heads level.

"Well... "He mumbled and leaned slightly forward to give a little kissy wissy on the cheek. She blushed a bit, even though she was use to it, and fake glared at him.

"Hey hey hey! Personal space bub. "She joked. Sesshomaru understood the joking and didn't take it as a warning like he would of months ago. Much had changed in the time he had known Kim. Even when she was back in her world he could feel himself changing, never showing it of course. The last thing he needed was for his brother, his servants and people like Naraku thinking he got soft. Naraku seemed to already think that. But it was definitely false. Sesshomaru had just found a "girlfriend".

He frowned when he realized he might actually be getting more soft. He wanted to protect Kim but did that really make him so soft. Kim looked confused at his sudden change.

"Uh Sesshomaru, you okay? "She asked. He hadn't really realized he was showing his worries and quickly put on a mask of emotionless...ness.

"Yes. "He said simply and sat back on the couch.

_It is time to go back to normal._

Kim crossed her arms and gave him a real glare.

"No, Somethings wrong with you. Know what? People don't just kiss their girlfriend on the cheek and then frown and get all mad or whatever. Seriously Sesshomaru... "She sighed. He just looked up at her with an emotionless face.

"There is nothing wrong with me, perhaps some thing is wrong with you. Imagining things. "He grumbled. Kim let her arms become uncrossed and drop next to her.

"What? Sesshomaru, come on tell me. Your acting all... "She searched for the right words. He just stood up and sighed.

_Kim still loved me back then...if I don't go back now I fear I never will..._

"Emotionless? "He questioned. Kim frowned at that word.

"Well yeah. Sesshomaru are you mad at me? "She asked. He remained silent and walked towards his room.

"Hey! "She yelled. Really he wasn't mad at her at all. But he still saw no need to answer that question. The old Sesshomaru wouldn't of. So he wasn't going to.

"Yo! Poop face! "She growled and ran in front of him. He stopped and looked down at her.

"What is your problem? You were normal a few minutes ago! Actually it was more like a few seconds! Why are you acting so rude? And why are you mad at me? "She poked his shoulder. He felt a sigh coming but held it in.

"You thought how I was acting was normal? "He asked with a emotionless tone. Kim nodded.

"Well yeah. "She said. He looked away from her.

"You were wrong. "He mumbled and walked past her into his room. She raised an eye brow and looked over her shoulder as his room's door closed.

_What does he mean by that? Of course it's normal._

She sighed and turned to face Sesshomaru's door completely.

"Hey Sesshomaru. If your mad at me cause I snapped I'm sorry. "She said in a sweet calm tone. Sesshomaru looked at the door.

"I mean I know I'm kinda hard to like...how should I put this...I know I really stubborn and thick headed but I can't help it. I'll try to change that if you want. "She lied. Sesshomaru smirked.

_There is no possible way that could change._

He quickly mentally scolded himself for smirking.

"Is this about me not knowing if I want to be a demon yet? Well to be completely honest Sesshomaru it's stunts like this that make NOT want to become a demon. "She said a little sassy and slid down to sit against his door. Sesshomaru looked a tad bit shocked to hear that.

"I mean, I would become a demon...I guess...but sometimes you just really make me doubt well...us. I don't want to be a demon and end up miserable for the next thousand years cause you can't decide if you love me or not. "She said. Sesshomaru faced the door.

_That isn't true. I know I love you._

"Well fine be that way. I don't know what's wrong with you...wait...does this have anything to do with being the 'Great Lord Sesshomaru' ? Yeah I bet you didn't think I would figure that out did cha? Your so easy to read Sesshomaru, like a, Sesame Street book. "She laughed a little. Sesshomaru looked confusedand shocked. He never thought she would find out that quick.

"You know...I liked the old Sesshomaru but I think I liked the new one better. Not the new old one but the old new one. If that makes any sense. And Sesshomaru just knowI wasn't in love with the real Sesshomaru back then...I was in love with a cartoon character. Not Sesshomaru. "She said. Sesshomaru didn't understand. He was the cartoon character...technically.

"I'm guessing since your not talking either I'm not getting through to you or I'm talking to much. So I'm going to be quiet and give you a chance to talk. So it's speak now or forever hold your peace. "She said with a little bit of cheerfulness. The silence that followed made Sesshomaru a tad bit uncomfortable. What would he say? Would he say anything? About a minute passed. Sesshomaru heard Kim sigh.

"Alright if you have nothing to say I'm done talking. "She said. Sesshomaru made up his mind and ran towards the door. He opened it quickly and looked around.

"Woh! "Kim yelled as the door that was supporting her as she was standing up disappeared and she fell back. Sesshomaru leaned down next to her head. Kim looked up at him surprised with her head on the ground.

"Sesshoma- "She began to speak but what should of happened five minutes ago happened. Sesshomaru pushed his head down and closed in on hers. The space between them vanished as their lips met. Kim's eyes were wide open for a moment. It was shocking. Eventually she caught up with what was happening and closed her eyes.

_Well...that phase didn't last to long._

After a few long moments of kissy kissy romantic stuffs Sesshomaru brought his head back up and sighed.

"Why must you always ruin my plans? "He asked. Kim laughed and sat up.

"You mean that wasn't part of your plan? And you can't blame me. I just sat there as you made me fall over and started kissing. Wasn't me. "She said. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Are you saying that wasn't part of YOUR plans? "He asked. Kim smiled.

"Maybe...but anyway what was wrong really? Why were you trying to be emotionless and annoy me? "She asked and brought her knees up. Sesshomaru frowned. He could say it doesn't matter. He could lie. Or he could just suck up his pride and tell the truth.

"I'm becoming to soft. "He stated. Kim looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? "She questioned.

"Naraku made me realize something. I have lost my power, yes I am the same level of fighter but since I met you I have been decreasing in my status. Next thing you know I might end up showing mercy to some one. "He almost growled. Kim glared at him.

"Yeah, god-forbid you actually show emotion and act like you have a heart. "Kim rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru glared at her. She just sighed and leaned her chin on her knees.

"Sorry, that was harsh. But cha gotta admit, your making a big deal out of nothing, The way I see it you always had a little soft spot in you and all you need was the right person...or girl...to bring it out. And that person...or girl...just so happens to be me. "She shrugged. Sesshomaru gave her a questioning look.

"Well you did bring Rin back to life, before you met me, and that proves you had a little softness in ya. Deep deep deep deep deep deep down in there. But it was there! "She said. Sesshomaru looked away from her as if pondering over that. Kim figured that was enough lecture for the afternoon and stood up.

"Well...lets see...I have3 days off. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. What would the great Sesshomaru like to do? "She asked.

"Like there's any point asking. "He mumbled and also stood up not liking her being taller then him.

"What do you mean? "Kim questioned confused.

"As if you don't know. You've probably already made plans with your cousins. "He mumbled. Kim grinned.

"Actually Alyssa's only off Saturday and Sunday. She already took her mids. But Ayla goes to a school in my county so she's off tomorrow so we can spend the whole break with her rather then be alone together since my parents have work and usually go out on the weekends with their friends. "Kim crossed her arms.

"I'm going to go pack. You better too. Don't want to wear the same thing over and over again. Ayla will probably make some kind of comment about a stinky dog smell. "She said and walked towards her room. Sesshomaru got a little bit of panic on his face and moved in front of her door to block the way. He shook his head. Kim couldn't help but crack up laughing.

"HAHA! You know I'm just kidding Sessh. Oh and by the way my mom hangs out with her friend Sandi on Thursday nights. So it'll just be me, you, and my dad. And knowing him he's going to keep a very close eye on us. "Kim said pointing to her eye. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Doesn't he have guitar to play? "He asked. Kim shook her head.

"Nah, he either gets on the computer or watches TV. But tonight his eyes will be watching us. "Kim mumbled. Sesshomaru sighed. Charlie was a cool guy but Sesshomaru had learned a very very protective father. Suddenly they heard a ring, Kim reached it to her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"'Ello? "She said into it. Sesshomaru recognized the new voice as Ayla's. He let out a growl and crossed his arms.

"Hey hey! Guess what? "Ayla almost screamed into the phone.

"What? "Kim asked.

"Zach is having a party and I asked if it wasokay if you came and he was like 'Of course'! "Ayla said. Kim looked at the phone with confused eyes and a smile.

"That's great A...but I don't think... "Kim began.

"You didn't let me finish! Zach's dad got Fall Out Boy to come! "Ayla yelled. Kim gasped.

"What? When's the party! "Kim screamed happily.

"Tomorrow! Alyssa's going too!"Ayla screamed back. Sesshomaru looked at Kim with a confused tilted head.

"Fall Out Boy? "He mumbled. It sounded familiar. Kim looked at Sesshomaru then calmed down.

"Uh I'll have to get back to you on that A. Would it beokay if Sesshomaru came? "She asked. Sesshomaru shook his head rapidly.

"Well duh. He is your BF after all. Just call me up soon. "Ayla said and hung up. Kim hung up her's and gave Sesshomaru a pouting look.

"Pweas Sesshomaru. Fall Out Boy is that one band I like so much. You know the Sugar we're going down song? "She said in a soft voice. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I can barely stand Ayla. Being in a party filled with "Ayla's " and loud music blasting would probably drive me into insanity. And you should not go either. If I'm not there to protect you there's no telling what will happen. "He said in a strict tone. Kim glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Now you listen to me Sesshomaru... "She grumbled and stepped closer to him.

"I'll do what I want. Just because your my boyfriend and there's some crazy demon..or human...or whatever trying to kidnap me and then who knows what doesn't mean you can order me around! "She snapped. Sesshomaru glared down at her.

"This is what's best for your safety. You will not go to the damn party. I don't care if Falling In Guy is there or not. "He said.

"It's Fall Out Boy! Not 'Falling In Guy"! That shows how much you know. And let me tell you something! You live in my house, which means we follow my rules! And my rules are I'll go to the damn party if I want to go to the damn party! "She yelled.

"You didn't follow my rules in my palace. "Sesshomaru pointed out. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Sesshomaru. That's a completely different thing. And not matter what you say or do I AM GOING TO THAT PARTY! PERIOD! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru gave her a look.

"No your not. "He mumbled.

"Yes I am! "

"No your not! "

"Yes I am! "

"No!...Your Not! "

"Yes!...I AM! "

All the yelling had set off Ernie's barking switch. He ran in barking and jumping around. Kim and Sesshomaru looked down at the dog skipping around.

"That's right Ernie, you tell him! "Kim said pointing at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Kim, how can you not see how dangerous it would be for you to go to that party without me? "He asked. Kim shrugged.

"I'll be fine. Sesshomaru, no matter what I'm going. And that is final. "She said. Sesshomaru sighed. He couldn't believe he was about to say this.

"Fine, go to the party. "He mumbled and looked away from Kim. She got a surprised look.

"Are you serious? No more fighting over it? "She asked shocked. Sesshomaru gave a small nod.

"Aw Sessy! "Kim yelled and tackled Sesshomaru for a hug. He just sighed yet again and hugged back still not completely confident with his decison.

**

* * *

**Sesshomaru and Kim sat on the couch watching TV a few hours later. Kim sat leaning on Sesshomaru with her feet on the seat next to her. Sesshomaru sat regularly but at a slight angle to hold Kim. Kim had called Ayla to RSVP and Sesshomaru regretted his decision even more with every second that passed. All he could think of was the chances Naraku would have. The dogs began barking as a car pulled into the driveway. Kim looked out the window the see her father's car. 

"Yay Dady's home! "She said. Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice. After a few minutes the door opened as Charlie walked in. The dogs surronded him. Ernie demanding persmisson to enter his domain and Phoebe demanding attention.

"Hey dad. "Kim said and leaned away from Sesshomaru. Charlie looked at the two.

"What are you doing? "He asked. Kim looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? "She asked.

"Couch plus boy plus girl equals trouble for papa. "Charlie said. Kim began laughing and Sesshomaru smirked a little.

"Dad! Come on, you know Sesshomaru isn't like that and I'm not like that! "She exclaimed. Charlie laughed and nodded.

"I know but it's my job to be like this, your mother called me on my celly on the way home from work... "

"Celly? "Kim questioned.

"Duh. Cell phone. You young dudes and diddets really need to catch up with the lingo. Your all just big old nerds. Anyway your mother said she's going straight to Sandi's house from work. So fun fun we get to spend the whole day together! "Charlie said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"That's just great. "She mumbled. But then...wait till ya hear this...Kim's phone rang again! Woot Woot! She reached her arm out towards the little table her phone was resting on and put it up to her ear.

"Hello? "She said. Sesshomaru listened.

"KIM! You get your's and Sesshomaru's butt over here NOW! EMERGENCY! "Alyssa's voice screamed so loud even Charlie could hear with his old man ears.

"What Alyssa what's wrong? Is it... ? "Kim asked into the phone.

"Just get over here! "Alyssa snaped. Right before the phone disconected they heard a little scream from Ayla then silence.

"Oh god...Come on Sesshomaru let's go! "Kim yelled and ran towards the door. Sesshomaru nodded and followed.

"Hey what about our fun time? "Charlie asked.

"Sorry Dad! We might be back later! "Kim said as they ran out of the door. As soon as they were out Sesshomaru grabbed on to Kim and began running with his demon speed. Charlie ran out the door and looked around for them.

"Kim! Kim! What do you mean "might"? Kim! "He yelled.


	21. Drop Him Like It's hot

Yeah i know I've been kinda slacking with this story. Chapters aren't as long and they take longer to get posted. Well I haven't had much time lately and I'm getting a new freaking English project every stupid week! Well I hope ya like this one. I promise the next one will be up soon...well I hope so.

**This Chapter has Been Edited! -Crescent Moon Goddess**

Chapter 22: Drop him like it's hot

As soon as Kim and Sesshomaru reached Alyssa and Ayla's drive way Kim sprinted towards the door. Sesshomaru followed her with his eyes.

"Kim be careful...we don't know what is going on. "He warned protectively. Kim stopped running and face him.

"Well use that darn nose of your 's and figure it out! "She snapped. Sesshomaru sighed and nodded. He was almost hoping the two annoying girls were dead. He frowned when he smelled their living flesh. He found himself smiling though at the face he had just had a cold and heartless thought. He sniffed the air once again. The smell with him was familiar. Not a smell he would panic to...there were actually three. He thought for a second this gasped. The shock on his face was very noticeable.

"It couldn't be... "He mumbled. Kim glared at him then at the house. She took his reaction as a "Holy shit those two are as good as dead! " She ran to the door and began banging it with her fist.

"Alya! Alyssa! Open up! Guys! "She yelled. Sesshomaru walked slowly next to her.

"I think you misunderstood Kim...there is... "He began. Kim stopped her banging and turned to him, pointing at his chest.

"There is...no reason I shouldn't use your head as a freakin battering ram if you don't bust this door open! "She yelled. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Did you try the door knob? "He asked. Kim was about to snap a yes when she realized.

"Uh...no. "She sighed. This was one of those moments, when a person is so stupid they forget to do some thing obvious. She mumbled some thing and placed her hand on the door knob. She tried to turn it but some how...it wasn't turning...IT WASN"T TURNING!

"Boo ya! Oh yeah! In your face! "She yelled at Sesshomaru. He looked at her confused.

"You wanted me to look stupid! You wanted that door to be unlocked! But yeah know what it's not! HAHAHAHA! "She laughed. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"I see you have forgotten about your cousin's and their so called "danger". "He mumbled. Kim's face was hit by realization as she hit the door.

"Open Open Open! "She yelled and kicked it.

"Oh why couldn't it be unlocked? "She yelled and slid down to rest her head on the door while leaning on her knees.

"Why? Why? "She questioned Sesshomaru.

"Kim...what are you doing? "A voice said from the drive way. Kim and Sesshomaru looked over to see Ayla standing in fornt of the garage with a confused look.

"Ayla! Are you OK? Why is the door locked? Is Alyssa OK? "Kim asked using her arms to support her self and face Ayla since she was still leaning on her knees.

"The doors stuck...why didn't you just use the garage door? I mean the garage is wide open. "Alya asked. Kim's face turned red as she stood up.

"Well I...uh...that's not the point! What's going on? What happened? " she yelled. Ayla giggled and pointed into the garage.

"Follow me. I'm sure dog boy already knows what's going on. "She laughed. Kim looked at her confused as Sesshomaru growled. They walked into the house to be greeted by Alyssa's yells.

"Get away from me! "She yelled. Kim got panic on her face but Ayla smiled.

"Don't worry. Trust me your going to love this. "She said. Kim raised an eye brow.

"Umm K...I don't have any clue what's going on but whatever. "She sighed realizing there was no real danger. Ayla lead them through the kitchen, down the hall, and up the stairs. As they were going up Kim heard more of Alyssa's screams that were sounding more out of anger then horror now.

"Alyssa? "Kim asked walking ahead of Ayla into Alyssa's room. Alyssa was standing in front of her closet which was next to her dresser which was right on the left of the door. Therefore, to describe things easier, the dresser was blocking the lower half of Alyssa's body. Kim looked at her confused as she watched Alyssa slam the door on her leg (she guessed it was her leg). Every time the door closed a little groan came.

"Alyssa? "Kim questioned. Alyssa, just realizing they were there, looked over and got a big smile.

"Kim your here! "Alyssa yelled. She looked at Sesshomaru.

"Call your monkey! "She yelled at him. Kim looked from Sesshomaru to Alyssa.

"Monkey? Sesshomaru, you have a monkey? "She asked. He sighed.

"Might as well. "He mumbled. Alyssa put her hands on her hips and glared down.

"Get lost! "She snapped.

"But dearest Alyssa...! "A squeaky voice said.

"Jaken! "Alyssa and Sesshomaru both snapped at the same time. Kim gasped as Ayla laughed.

"That's right we got us some visitors! "She joked. And a little green toad stepped out from behind the dresser. His big bulging eyes saw Sesshomaru and widened even more.

"Lord Sesshomaru! It is a honor to see you again. Please forgive me for my disobedience but I had to come. "He said and jumped onto the ground in front of Sesshomaru. Which really wasn't that far of a jump. Kim starred at Jaken shocked. Sesshomaru just glared at him.

"Jaken, you were suppose to be watching Rin. Where is she? "He asked very strict and emotionless. Kim frowned. She knew Jaken's little visit wouldn't be the best for her's and Sesshomaru's relationship.

"Rin is right here Milord. "A sweet voice said from the top bunk of Alyssa's bunk bed. They all looked over to see Rin's adorable little head poke out.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, it is so good to see you again! "She said very excited and quickly jumped down off the top bunk. Kim smiled. Rin had grown a year but she still looked very adorable and innocent.

"Master Jaken has been so mean to Rin! "She said and ran to hug Sesshomaru's legs. Sesshomaru glared at Jaken.

"Milord that is why I came! I can not handle this human any more! I know you will agree with me when I say they are all worthless! I'm surprised you haven't killed those two yet! "He pointed to Kim and Ayla.

"But not Alyssa of course! She's perfect! "He added and tackle Alyssa's leg.

"Get off me! "Alyssa yelled and began smashing her leg into the wall. Ayla and Kim began laughing.

"It's not funny! "Alyssa yelled.

"Actually it is! "Ayla said. Kim looked at Ayla.

"So I heard you scream on the phone...what happened? Did you see Jaken's face? "She joked. Jaken glared at her.

"No! That stupid dragon thingy ate my clothes! "She yelled. Kim looked at her confused.

"Dragon thing? Oh you mean... "She began.

"Don't say it! "Ayla and Alyssa yelled. Kim raised an eye brow.

"What Ah Un? "Kim asked. Suddenly there was a pounding sound. Alyssa and Alyssa jumped onto the top bunk and hid under the covers. There was a squeaky giggle from under them then a 'ouch'. Suddenly Jaken came flying out from under.

Kim turned around as a big two headed dragon jumped right onto her.

"Ah! "She screamed as she fell to the ground.

"Sesshomaru! "She yelled. Jaken crossed his arms and hmpfed.

"Good riddens. "He mumbled.

"Ah Un...off. "Sesshomaru growled. Ah Un just looked from Sesshomaru back to Kim. He gave Kim a quick dog like lick then ran towards Sesshomaru as if to tackle him also. Kim sat up. Sesshomaru frowned and whacked Ah Un with his Energy Whip. Kim gasped at Sesshomaru's attack.

"Sesshomaru! "She yelled. Ah Un stopped running and shook off the whip. One of his heads looked upset as he sat down. Kim put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"The beast needed to be taught a lesson. "He said simply. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Great now your going to be all emotionless trying to impress Jaken and Rin. Good dog you stupid idiot! "She snapped and crossed her arms. Jaken glared and wobbled over in front of her.

"How dare you speak to Lord Sesshomaru-sama that way! "He yelled. Kim looked down at him with bored eyes.

"What cha gonna do about it? Toad. "She said lowly. Jaken held up his staff.

"That's it! I shall burn you into a crisp. Think of it as killing you on Lord Sesshomaru-sama's behalf! "He snapped. Kim laughed.

"Listen little green dude, "She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Sesshomaru and me have been together for maybe a week now and maybe even closer then you think. Don't you think he would of killed me by now? "She asked. Jaken smiled and also crossed his arms.

"My lord is probably just waiting for the right moment. Trust me, you shall be dead soon. "He said. Sesshomaru stepped forward.

"Jaken what have I told you about speaking on my own behalf? "He said. Jaken looked up at his lord. leaning the staff on his shoulder and hiding his hands in his sleeves.

"I'd hate to say this Milord and please understand but you aren't as fierce looking in clothes like that. They- "Jaken began but stopped when he saw Sesshomaru's eyes piercing down at him. Sending imaginary rays of anger into Jaken. Even Kim shivered a little when she saw his glance. She was worried more then ever now. He hadn't got that look in so long. That's why it was so scary, she hadn't seen it in a year and it had reawakened her doubts about Sesshomaru.

"Just making an observation! "Jaken quickly added and stepped away a little. Kim looked at Sesshomaru, it was true. In his jeans and black no sleeve shirt. Really he looked like a bad ass but compared to how he used to look...it just wasn't as bad. Kim frowned and looked up at Ayla and Alyssa who's head were poking out of the covers. They looked down at her knowing exactly what was going on.

"But like I was saying pathetic human, I wouldn't get use to the living world. "Jaken said. Kim looked at him.

"Dude I've been in the living world for about...17 years. I think I'm already use to it. "She said. Alyssa and Ayla began laughing. Jaken looked at them then at Sesshomaru.

"Really Lord Sesshomaru-cama, whyare these smart mouthed girls still alive? Especially the blond eone! But the red one is almost just as bad! "Jaken said. Sesshomaru glared at him and was about to say some thing when Kim grabed Jaken by the peak and pulled his into the air.

_Might as well get this over with..._

"Listen punk, Sesshomaru hasn't killed us yet cause he's better then before. He's not some stupid heartless idiot like he used to be. Now he actually has feelings and believe me he's great at showing them. "Kim smiled then looked at Sesshomaru.

"Isn't that right Sesshy? "She asked.

_There are two possible outcomes. Sesshomaru could act like a man and admit I was right or..._

Sesshomaru glarred at her.

"I do not appreciate Jaken putting words in my mouth, why would I appreciate you doing it?...Stupid human. "He spat. Kim looked at him shocked.

_Or he could act like a total jerk!_

Alyssa and Ayla gasped. Kim dropped Jaken and glarred at Sesshomaru.

"Well if that's how you feel then this human is outtie! "She spat back and stomped out of theroom. Alyssa and Ayla jumped down of the bunk bed.

"Kim... "Alyssa said. But Kim kept walking afraid if she even looked at Sesshomaru she would explode.

_The jerk! That freakin idiot! I hope he doesn't expect to come back to my house. Nope no way! He can sleep outside like the dog he is. _

They could hear her stomp down the stairs. Sesshomaru moved his feet as if to go after her but Alyssa and Ayla stood in the way.

"I don't think so! "Ayla snapped and walked out to follow Kim. Sesshomaru watched as she walked out then looked at Alyssa.

"You know you bring cruel, jerk, and stupid to a whole new level! I know! For now on we can call you Cruerkid! Now excuse me Lord Cruerkid but I gotta go make sure my cousin isn't trying to drown herself now. "Alyssa spat and walked out. Sesshomaru stood there glarring at the door. He had to admit his words were harsh but under the given circumstances he had to. Kim would get over it eventually. Rin looked at the door then up at Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama...Rin doesn't think this is a good time but...MASTER JAKEN MADE RIN SLEEP OUTSIDE! "Rin yelled. Sesshomaru was to busy trying to hear the three girl's conversation to really hear the little girl.

"Mi'lord you would of thrown her out too! She was being such a pest! "Jaken countered. The two anime characters argued as Sesshomaru listen to Kim, Alyssa, and Ayla's voices.

"Dang girl what you doing down here? I would of poped him one right in the face like BAM! "Ayla said.

"Yeah I guess I was to worried his eyes would turn blood red and bite my head off. "Kim said sarcastically.

"You know what?I was afriad that was going to happen the other way around. Are you okay? "Alyssa said.

"No! Who the hell does he think he is? I mean every day he goes through some kind of change that makes him a jerk! I can't take it! And he has the nerve to try and make me a demon! "Kim said angerly.

"I know...wait...he wanted you to become a demon...again? "Ayla asked just finding this out. There was silence and Sesshomaru guessed the other two had nodded their heads.

"Good god! Kim you weren't actually considering it were you! Rememeber what happened last time? And isn't that the whole reason Naraku's after you! "Ayla yelled remebering stories Alyssa and Kim had told her about Kim's demon time.

"Yeah. "Kim mumbled.

"Man that dudes an idiot. You should drop him like it's hot. "Alyssa said. Kim laughed a little.

"You just might be right. Me and Crush have been- "She began.

"Crush and I... "Alyssa correct.

"... "Silence came from Ayla and Kim.

"Sorry...I'm back now. "Alyssa laughed.

"But anyway CRUSH AND I have been talking a little bit at school and... "She began again.

"That's great you were so much happier with Crush then you are with Sesshomaru! "Ayla said.When Kim first broke up with Crush, Ayla thought it would be great for Kim. But seeing this made her mind change.

"Ayla would you shut up and let her finish? "Alyssa snapped.

"Geez sorry. Go on Kim. Cause this is all about you. "Ayla said sarcastically.

"Hello, do you think of any one other then your self? "Alyssa asked.

"Can we just go back to my problem? "Kim sighed.

"Geez Kim your really selfish! "Ayla said.

"Do you even hear what is coming out of your mouth? "Alyssa yelled.

"Whatever. Kim here's my advice. And listen to it well. Dump the stupid dog freak Sesshomaru and go with the cute dumb boy Crush! You always said the stupid guys were your idea boyfriends. And Sesshomaru isn't exactly stupid...just a dumbass."Ayla said. Sesshomaru's fist tightened. He wasn't going to let that happen. He began walking towards the door.

"I don't know...I mean- "Kim couldn't get a word in.

"Kim listen to me. This isn't like one of those stupid fanfictions you read! This is real life! It's not like oh look you found Mr. Right and your going to be together forever! Just because it's Sesshomaru doesn't mean it's destiny. "Alyssa said.

"I suppose your right. "Kim mumbled. Sesshomaru could now smell small amounts of tears. He had thought it was destiny. He would prove to Kim it was again.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot he could hear us! "Kim realized.

"I don't care I hope the freak heard us! Hear that Sesshomaru! You arethrough! That's what cha get for being such a butt hole! I hope you die of depression! Or even choke on a spork! I just hope I never ever ever have to see your ugly butt face- "Ayla stoped yelling when she saw Kim and Alyssa starring at her shocked. She looked at them confused.

"What? Here, join me in dissing! YOU BETTER HOPE YOU DON'T HAVE TO SEE ME AGAIN EITHER! I'LL SMASH YOU HEAD INTO A MILLION- "Ayla stopped. She felt some thing piercing into the back of her head. She turned her head slowly and looked behind her to see Sesshomaru's eyes glaring straight at her.

"Uh... "She turned back and looked at Kim and Alyssa.

"You know. It would of been nice if you told me he was standing there instead of just starring at him like idiots! "She snapped. Kim gave a smile but worried could still be seen on her face.

"You know it's kinda funny...this always happens. "She mumbled. Alyssa looked at her with that same look.

"Yeah your right. He has a habit for sneaking up on people when they are talking about him and the person never realizing he's there. "She replied in a stumbly voice.

"How you do dat? "Kim looked at Sesshomaru. He turned his glare from Ayla to Kim. She got the old panic look on and smiled fake now.

"Uh never mind... "She said. Ayla slowly took small baby steps backwards towards Alyssa and Kim.

"And where do you think your going. "Sesshomaru growled snaping his head back in Ayla's direction. She screamed and ran as fast as she could behind Kim.

"Stay away from me. "She shriked and poked her head out from behind Kim. Kim just sighed.

_Why am I so scared? He's the jerk...I'm so angry he should be scared of me..._

She glared at him then began walking forward.

"Uh uh. Nope. No way this isn't happening. I don't care if I have to smack you again. Now you listen and listen good... "She growled. Jaken and Rin tip toed down the stairs.

"Kim- "Sesshomaru growled.

"Don't speak when I'm talking! "She yelled/snaped. Sesshomaru looked at her surprised but shut his mouth. Alyssa and Ayla looked at eachother confused then both smiled.

"Now you listen here! You are so lucky! The only reason I'm not dumping you is because I hate taking Ayla's advice! Expecially when the advice involves the phrase 'Drop it like it's hot'! "She yelled.

"Hey! "said Ayla.

"NowI don't appreciate you calling me a stupid human! Since when is what Jaken thinks of you more important then me? So if you really want to call me a stupid human fine but do not expect me to be all fine with it! Cause I will rebel! I've rebeled against every one else in my life and I can defentitly rebel to you! "She snapped. Sesshomaru glared to her.

"If this Sesshomaru wants to call you a stupid human then this Sesshomaru will call you a stupid human. It's the basic- "Sesshomaru said.

"Chain? The basic chain? Oh yeah I rememeber that chain! Do you rememeber what happened just a few hours ago! You were acting like this and I yelled at you, blah blah blah, and in the end you and me ended up kis- "Kim was about to finish her word when Sesshomaru quickly covered her mouth.

"Kissing? "Jaken could tell what that mystery word was. Rin smiled.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru! Kim-chan! Rin is so happy! Rin always wanted you two to mate. "She exclaimed and ran down the stairs towards them.

"Mate isn't exactly the best word Rin. Sesshomaru will be lucky if I even speak to him again! "Kim snapped after pulling Sesshomaru's hand away from her mouth. Alyssa and Ayla sighed knowing their part in this fight was over and just sat on the couch to wait.

"Your speaking to him right now. "Sesshomaru pointed out in a "you stupid" tone.

"Rin, it would be funny if Sesshomaru thought I was talking to him when I was talking to you! Hahaha, that would prove how muchof a baka he is!"She snapped while talking to Rin but looking in Sesshomaru's direction.

"Seriousally guys! Do you have to get in a fight every single chapter? "Ayla rolled her eyes and words.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure the readers are getting sick of it! "Alyssa added.

"Well maybe not...I mean after every fight there's always some kind of fluffy make-out session. I hear readers love that. "Ayla commented.

"Uh ew. Hey when you guys make out after this do it in Ayla's room not mine. "Alyssa said. Kim just looked at them with the -.- look.

"Why are people so evil? I hate people! Ug! "She yelled and stomped towards the front door.

"Where are you going? "Sesshomaru walked after her. Kim sighed and faced him.

"Some where your not and she's not and she's not and he's not and she's not! "Kim yelled pointing at random people. Sesshomaru sighed and grabbed her pointing finger.

"Calm down. Your overreacting...again. "He said. Kim glared at him.

"How's this for over reacting! "She snapped and brought her knee up right into...well I think you get it. Sesshomaru gasped and feel to the floor.

"What the HELL! "He yelled. Kim laughed a little then ran out the door. Alyssa and Ayla had to cover their mouth just so Sesshomaru couldn't hear their laughter. Eventually Ayla had to flip over face first into her pillow and laugh in the softness.

"Lord Sesshmaru-sama! "Jaken yelled and ran towards his lord. From Sesshomaru's reaction it looked like Kim kneed him pretty hard.

"Don't worry Mi'lord. I will go take care of that annoying pest human! She will regret this day! "Jaken yelled and griped his staff harder. Sesshomaru sat up slowly with a glare. Jaken quickly ran away through the door. He spoted Kim running in the park on the bottom of a hill by the house and glared.

"She devil, you die today! "He yelled and ran.

"Jaken! "Sesshomaru yelled half way steping out the door. He was about to chase after the toad when Alyssa and Ayla quickly pulled him back.

"No! If you don't want Kim to completely hate you you will just stay away from her for now. And there's no way Jaken could kill her, you never know he could put her in a good mood. You know how she loves making fun of him...Also... "Alyssa said.

"Also after that kick we don't know if you want to kill Kim or what but it's not happening bub! "Ayla cut in. Sesshomaru glared at them then back outside. He hated to admit it but they were right, he was the last person Kim wanted to see right now.

Kim stomped around the park heading towards her grandmother's direction.

"Wait right there human! "A squeaky voice yelled from behid her. She sighed and turned around just in time to see fire flying towards her face. With a shreik she ducked just on time. She looked back at where the fire had landed then turned to see Jaken standing with his staff in front of him.

"What the heck are you thinking? "She yelled.

"I am thinking you should pay for what you did to Lord Sesshomaru! "Jaken yelled and shot more fire. It was easier for Kim to block this one.

"You freak! You think Sesshomaru would be happy if I was dead? "She snapped. Jaken ran foreward.

"I know my lord would be! "He yelled and went to swing with all his might. His staff flew towards Kim. She just stood up, rolled her eyes and grabbed the staff before it could hit her.

"This is pathetic. Your no Naraku that's for sure. "She laughed.

"No he isn't. "A voice said. Kim looked around surprised.

"Did you say that Jaken? "She asked still holding his staff. Jaken shock his head.

"Hey who are you? Where are you? "Kim yelled. Suddenly from behind every bush, every fence, every tree, and well...every thing.. appeared a demon. Kim recognized these demon's as Naraku's. Her face turned pale as more and more poped out of no where.

"No Sesshomaru? How surprising. "A recognizable voice said. Kim and Jaken turned to see Naraku leaning against a near by tree smirking.

"This just makes things so much easier then. "He laughed. Kim looked on Jaken.

"Please tell me Sesshomaru was following you. "She mumbled. He seemed to frozen to move his head. Kim took that as a no and sighed.

"Great...we're going to die. Damn I hate action plots. "


	22. I don't need your help!

**This Chapter Has Been Edited----Crescent Moon Goddess**

Chapter 23: I don't need your help!

"Sesshomaru you really have some nerve. "Alyssa grumbled. He glared over at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru...are you okay? "Rin asked quietly referring to Kim's earlier kick. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Of course I am Rin. "He mumbled. Rin smiled and climbed onto the couch next to him.

"Well we are going to have to fix that, aren't we Alyssa? "Ayla snapped and slid in front of Sesshomaru with crossed arms. Alyssa slid from the other side next to her big sister and began cracking her knuckles.

"Oh yeah. "She grinned evilly. Rin looked wide eyed at the two girls and moved a little bit away from her lord. She didn't know how good of fighters these girls were or the chance of a stray punch hitting the little girl.

"You two need to calm down. "Sesshomaru simply stated. Alyssa's head grew bigger as her teeth were replaced by fangs.

"Calm? They've been gone for two hours! Aren't you even the least bit worried? And I'm sure Jaken isn't making it any better for Kim! "She yelled. Sesshomaru opened his eyes slightly.

"Was it not you two who told me Jaken would probably put Kim in a better mood? That he would humor her? "He said. The two cousins looked at each other then sighed.

"Yeah but...sorry. "Ayla mumbled catching Sesshomaru off guard. His eyes fully opened as he looked up at the two girls standing before him. The angry faces that were just on seemed to of disappeared to show worried and nervousness.

"We are just kinda worried about Kim...ya know with Naraku and all after her. It's kinda...well ya know. "Alyssa laughed then looked at Sesshomaru. He gasped a little. To be truthful, his anger had made him forget about Naraku and his attempts to kidnap Kim. He smacked himself mentally for forgetting. How could he? He was just so mad at Kim...but was it Kim he was mad at? Or himself for making her mad at him? He sighed and stood up.

"I shall go look for her. "He said and walked towards the door.

"Rin, stay here. "He added before stepping out.

"Hey Sesshomaru! "Ayla ran to the door and poked her head out. Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her.

"If Kim is in trouble and you save her don't think that's going to make every thing okay! Your still in trouble! I don't know if Kim will forgive you so easily but I do know me and Alyssa won't! "She yelled. Alyssa poked her head out next to Ayla's.

"Yeah and if we find out you hurt her anymore you are in deep deep deep deep deep DEEP trouble! You'll have trouble up to your crescent moon! " She added. Sesshomaru nodded and turned again to walk forward. He took a deep sniff to track Kim and Jaken's smell. Strange...it wasn't there. Yes it had been two hours but he still would be able to smell her sent in the drive way. He looked around.

A sigh of relief came out when he saw her foot prints in the mud down by the park. In a flash he was there examining the prints. That relief was gone when he saw many other prints surrounding her's and smaller prints that he recognized as Jaken's. Then the prints seemed to melt together in a mess that looked like the prints of a battlefield. Jaken's small feet prints and Kim's Etnie's prints scattered in different places around the park with the other prints always close.

He growled and looked around for any clue to where they had gone. All he could find was trees. He walked towards them and got the -.- look when he saw a shopping cart. But no sign of Kim. Or Jaken, or who ever the other prints belonged too. He walked n the miniature forest for a few steps then gasped. A crisp corpse layed on the ground . He ran over to it and knelt down. I sigh came out when he realized it wasn't Kim but a demon. His eyes narrowed as he realized his suspicions were true. Naraku had sent more demons after Kim. He growled and began shaking with anger.

There was no telling if Kim was still alive. If he hadn't made her so upset...she wouldn't of left and wouldn't of been without protection. Jaken was there but had learned over the years that Jaken was little if any help. Yes, it seemed he had fried this demon but it was the only corpse around meaning at least 10 were still after her, at least that's what he estimated from the number of foot prints. Now, what had happened to Kim? Was she hurt? Had Naraku captured her? As thoughts filled him he felt himself losing control over his demon powers faster and faster. He growled and looked at the corpse with newly red eyes. He brought back his hand and flung it at the dead body. No sooner was his hand back did he jump up and dart in a random direction, leaving the not only burnt but now headless corpse there with poison dripping out of it's neck.

**

* * *

**"Jaken hurry up! "Kim yelled running from the crowd of demons chasing her with Jaken wobbling behind her. 

"Well excuse me! Not all of us can have long legs like you! "Jaken snapped. Kim looked back at the demon's chasing her. Naraku leading the pack. She glared at him. There was no way she could be out running demons...at least not in her human form. She knew he was toying with her. Making her think she was out running them then suddenly go in for the kill. She growled and suddenly stopped running.

"Stop Jaken! "She yelled at the toad who was still running. He stopped and looked at her confused.

"What are you thinking girl? "He yelled.

"We are going to have to fight them eventually... "She said and glared from Jaken to the demon's who had stopped running a tad bit in front of her.

"Might as well do it with as much energy as possible! "She finished. Naraku laughed.

"Very smart human. But not a very smart idea to come here without Sesshomaru, or even a weapon! "He said. Kim looked around. She was in some neighborhood, surprisingly she didn't know where. You'd think people would look out their window, see a teenage girl and toad being attacked by a crowd of fierce looking people and do some thing right? She was kinda expecting the FBI to show up any minute.

"Oh please, spare me the taunting. I don't know who you think you are but I don't need Sesshomaru to kick your ass. "She said in an ignorant tone. Naraku found himself laughing.

"Such big strong words for such a pathetic weak human. "He smiled and shook his head. Kim glared at him.

"Oh shut up. I already have to deal with Sesshomaru getting on me about being a demon enough, I don't need it from you too. "She snapped.

"Then allow me to take you away from Sesshomaru, I promise no harm has to fall upon you. Now Sesshomaru on the other hand...let's just say he'll need more then those dinky swords of his. "The villain laughed. Kim crossed her arms.

"I am not falling for that again. I learn from my mistakes...most of the time. "She mumbled the last part.

"I don't see how you made a mistake. I thought it was a very good idea to give me your demon powers so I could kill Sesshomaru, your current...oh what do people from this world call it...boyfriend I believe. You actually are lucky, to have some one care about you so much after betraying them. Pity you'll never see him again." He said. Kim knew he was just trying to make her upset over the fact because of her Sesshomaru almost died. But she wasn't going to let that effect her. She was over it, Sesshomaru was over it. It was over.

"Why are you talking? I mean all your doing is giving Sesshomaru more time to find me, which he will. He's probably tracking my scent right now. I wouldn't be surprised if he could smell you. And with his demon speed he'll be here in a few seconds to minutes. "She said smartly.

"You see that is where you are wrong. I learned a neat little trick and surrounded the whole area in a strange gas. Sesshomaru won't be able to get any scent. You see the gas is basically the smell of inside his nose, meaning the gas blocks out all other smells making it seem like there's nothing to smell. You might be able to smell things since the inside of your nose might smell different then his. "Naraku stated. Kim looked at him confused.

"Some how...that's pretty sick sounding. "She mumbled at the thought of everything smelling like the inside of Sesshomaru's nose.

"Yes but like you said, might as well hurry this up to lessen the chances of Sesshomaru coming to save you. "Naraku said and held his hand up. He made almost like a backwards wave and suddenly the crowd of demons charged.

"EEK! "Kim screamed and turned around to run.

"What about not running? "Jaken yelled as she ran towards him.

"Screw that! It was a good idea when the chances of Sesshomaru showing up were high and mighty! But with his smell dead...wait... "She thought for a moment.

_The gas shouldn't effect his other senses...so if I'm really loud he'll still hear us!_

"Jaken make as much noise as possible! "She yelled at the toad. Jaken looked at her strangely.

"What are you talking about human? "He asked. She sighed.

_Stupid toad! If Sesshomaru hears us he could save us...then rub in my face how I should become a demon so I can defend myself. As if I can't defend myself now...oh of course I need him right after a fight! You know what, I don't need him! I can handle these freaks with out that big oaf. Yeah let's see him say humans are weak after I kick all these demons asses! _

She looked around as she ran. There had to be some thing she could use! This was her world, her era! She knew the ins and outs of all this technology when they were amazed to see a clicky pen! She smirked. Being a nature freak like she was she hated to say it but at the moment technology was her greatest weapon. She stopped running and turned to face the crowd.

"Alrighty then! Let's see how you like dis! "She laughed and reached behind into her backpack. She thanked god that she hadn't taken it off after getting home from school. She felt around for any thing that could save herself. Surprisingly she really couldn't think of anything.

_Oh god I'm doomed. Well you don't have to use technology...in a technical kinda way._

She pulled some thing out of her backpack just as a demon was running towards her.

"Time for you to see just how evil school is! "She yelled and threw the item at the demon, which turned out to be her huge mathbook(yeah I've got some anger for school at the moment so throwing a math book at an angry demon seems great). The demon stopped running and watched the book come towards it confused till it hit him right in the face. (I know I'm so lame right?)

Sadly, that didn't really effect the demon. It just starred at her confused. Jaken looked at Kim.

"You are an idiot. "He mumbled.

"Well at least I'm trying! "She yelled and reached back into her pack. Jaken could tell she had a plan when a smirk crept onto that worried face.

"Hurry run! "She said in a not so panic voice. Jaken would of raised an eyebrow if he had any.

"Make up your mind! Do you want to be brave or not! "He snapped. Kim glared at him and began running.

"Come on! "She yelled and pulled some thing out of her backpack. Jaken just shrugged and followed her.

"Make sure you stay in front of me! "She warned and looked back to make sure the demons were still chasing them. Jaken sighed and quickened. He examined the box Kim was holding. It was clear so you could see little cylinders with points sticking out of them. Kim held the box in front of her so the demons couldn't see and opened it. She looked down, grabbed a few avoiding the point and threw them down beside her. She kept doing this.

Jaken looked back as demons just reached her trail of little pointy things and stopped.

"OW! "One yelled as he stopped running and held up his foot to show a one of the points stuck in his foot. The other demons didn't notice and fell right into her trap. They all yelled since most of them were wearing no shoes and if any very thin ones. Kim turned around and smirked as she saw one demon fall and land right into the tacks. Yeah it was sick but it was necessary.( Yeah who needs technology when you've got tacks?)

"That's what I call a tack attack! "She smiled and kept running. Jaken watched confused as the demons ran around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"I don't know who's more of an idiot. The human or these fools. "He mumbled at the disgraces then ran after Kim. Naraku growled and stomped up to the group.

"You are all idiots! How could you be effected so much by such a pathetic attack? "He yelled.

"Yeah but boss they hurt! And look at how hard it is to pull one out of your foot! "One of the demons whined and pointed at a demon that was trying to rip the tack out of his foot screaming while not making much progress. Naraku glared at the shadow of Kim as she turned a corner.

"Just so you know when I come back you are all as good as dead! "He snapped and stepped forward. He yelled and brought his foot back.

"What in hells name? "He snapped and brought his foot up. He looked at it and growled at the tack that was sticking in his heel nice and deep.

"Oh right in the heel. That's one of the hardest places. "A demon commented. Naraku yelled from aggravation and yanked out the tack. He sprinted forward towards Kim and Jaken's direction.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked to the side as he heard a yell. Not a yell Kim would make but one of a male voice, and it sounded like that certain male was pissed. He glared recognizing that yell as Naraku's. Why couldn't he smell them? If he could hear them he should smell them also! Now that he thought of it...he couldn't really smell anything. He looked down at a flower. He should of been able to smell it from so close. He bent down and plucked the little flower out of the ground. The demon lord held it up to his nose and took a sniff. 

Nothing.

He growled after several more attempts at getting some sort of smell. When it remained the same he growled even more.

"Damn you Naraku. "He grumbled and crushed the flower in his grip. No wonder he couldn't smell Kim or the evil Naraku, he couldn't smell anything. And he knew it had some thing to do with Naraku.

He stood completely up and darted toward the direction of the scream. His feet hit the ground hard as he sprinted. With in a few seconds he came to a street. His eyes scanned around looking for any clues. Suddenly he heard moans and complaints.

"Damn this world! "A voice yelled. Sesshomaru looked around a corner to see a bunch of demons standing around that seemed to be very concerned with their feet. He growled. One of the demons looked in his direction and gasped.

"Damn it's Sesshomaru! Let's go! "He tried to run but found he couldn't go fast enough. Sesshomaru walked forward with a red glare on the demons. They looked like they were about to pee themselves or something.

"Where is- "He stopped mid step and looked down. There were tons of little tacks on the ground. He brought his foot back and realized that was what was slowing these lesser demons down.

"Where is Kim? "He asked looking back at them. They were all silent and looked at each other.

"I said- "He snapped and reached out to grab on of the demons by the neck.

"Where-is-Kim? "He snapped/growled while tightening his hold around the demon's neck. The demon's hands grabbed the wrist of the hand Sesshomaru was holding him with.

"Okay, okay I'll tell! "The demon crocked. Sesshomaru smirked and loosened his grip.

"No, don't tell him! Naraku would have us all dead! "One demon warned.

"Fool he's going to kill us anyway! And if he didn't this guy would kill us right now! "The demon Sesshomaru was gripping yelled.

"Ya just missed 'er. Ran dat way. "The demon moved his head in the direction Kim and Jaken went. Sesshomaru looked that way then back at the demon.

"Good, and who said I wasn't going to kill you anyway? "He said emotionless and with a swift movement brought out the energy whip.

**

* * *

**

Naraku glared around. He could hear Sesshomaru and the other demons. The worthless servants had given up information and Sesshomaru would be there as soon as he was done slaughtering them all. And to make matters worst he couldn't find the damn wench. Turns out him and Sesshomaru shared a very similar inner nose sent. He looked around and took a few steps forward.

"Where are you? "He mumbled. Suddenly he heard splashes. As if some one was running through water. They were coming from under him. He looked down and smirked.

"Very clever. "He mumbled sarcastically and kicked off the lid of the man hole he was standing on. Jumping down he landed in the mucky sewer water.

"Why are we down here? "He heard a squeaky voice ask.

"Ssssh. We're taking this problem back to it's roots. "Kim mumbled. Naraku smirked and disappeared into the shadows. Kim and Jaken walked into the area Naraku was hiding in.

"Oh crap...this is where we came in! "She sighed. Jaken looked up.

"Didn't we close that? "He asked looking at the open man hole. Kim looked up and gulped.

"Uh yeah. Well if he's down here...then we'll go back up. "She smirked and walked towards the ladder that lead up. Jaken looked around as she began to climb up.

"There's some thing strange going on here... "He mumbled and looked to the side. Suddenly he heard a scream. He looked up to see Kim no longer on the ladder, then there was a splash. He looked over to see Kim laying in the dirty sewer water with some thing on top of her.

"Ow! You freakin jerk! "She yelled. Jaken squinted then gasped.

"Naraku... "He said.

"Jaken help! "Kim yelled as Naraku pulled her up by the neck. The little toad didn't know how she thought he could help her. He squeezed his staff from the nervousness. That's it! His staff. He held his the Staff ofHeads in front of him.

"Stupid little demon. Don't you realize if you try to hit me you'll just end up hitting the human also. And I am positive the fire won't effect me as much as it will her. "Naraku growled. Jaken glared.

"I have good enough aim Naraku! "He snapped and within the second fire shoot out of his staff and flew towards the two. Kim gasped as Naraku quickly pushed her in front of himself. Luckily Kim was smart enough to duck just in time making the fire hit Naraku. As he screamed she took the moment to run in a random direction. She found pain in running from the fall off the ladder but kept going. Jaken ran after her.

"Thanks so much Jaken! "She said.

_Wow being saved by Jaken. This is truly a freakin screwed up day._

They could hear Naraku's steps as he ran after them. Kim took out her cell phone for a small light source. She opened it and stopped to look around, then continued running. She made every turn possible.

"You have your cell phone? Call your cousins and tell them to send Lord Sesshomaru! "Jaken snapped. Kim looked down at him.

"We don't need that poop head! I've got this totally under control! "She said.

"YOU CALL THIS UNDER CONTROL? "He yelled. Kim smiled.

"I do. "She mumbled.

"I think we should call Lord Sesshomaru! He must be close by! That means he can hear us! LORD SESSHOMARU! LORD SESSHOMARU! "Jaken began yelling. Kim stopped running and smacked him over the head.

"Shut up! What part of we don't need him do you not understand? "She yelled. Jaken turned to look at her.

"The part where- "He stopped talking as a scared look came on his face. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"What? "She questioned. Jaken just stared at her.

"Your a freak ya know. "She mumbled.

"I do believe you should become more aware of your surrondings. "A voice laughed from behind her. She looked surprised for a second then got the -.- look.

"Not uh...there is no possible way- "She turned just on time to feel a punch right in her cheek. The force made her fall to the side onto her knees.

"OW! Was that really neccesary? "She yelled and looked up at Naraku. He smirked.

"Actually it was. Are you ready to give up now or do I have to be more forceful? "He asked crossing his arms. Kim glared at him rubbing the cheek he punched.

"There's no freakin way I'm giving up. Not after that sucker punch! "She snapped. Naraku rolled his eyes.

"You can cut the brave human act. I know your trying to make a point by 'not needing Sesshomaru'. But really are you making a wise choice? "Naraku asked. Kim sighed.

_How the heck does he know about that?_

She closed her eyes to concentrate on the right words.

"Listen Naraku... "She began but stopped when she felt some thing hit her face. She yelled as Naraku's foot kicked her.

"OW! What the hell! Are you mental or something? "She snapped rubbing her face. She could feel a little trickle of blood coming down her chin.

"Remember those 'tacks' you threw on the ground? Well I stepped on one. And it really made me angry. "He knelt down next to her. She thought back to the tacks then laughed.

"Haha loser. "She joked. He glared at her and grabbed the back of her neck squeezing hard.

"Oh ow. ow ow ow ow. ow! "She mumbled.

"Jaken could ya give me a hand! "She snapped and looked around. There was no Jaken. But where had he gone? Kim glared at where the toad should be.

"OMG that stupid freak! "She yelled.

**

* * *

**

Jaken jumped out of the man hole and looked around.

"I must find m'lord before it's to late! "He said and scattered around.

"Lord Sesshomaru! "He yelled and ran towards the street the demons were once on. He looked around the corner to see Sesshomaru finishing off the last of the demons. It's limp body feel to the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru! "Jaken yelled and wobbled towards his lord. Sesshomaru looked over at Jaken and scanned the area looking for Kim.

"Jaken, where's Kim? "He asked. Jaken looked up at the red eyes and shivered a little.

"Down in the ground! I came to find you! She is in trouble and needs your assistance! I beged her to call you for help but she keeps insiting she doesn't need it! "Jaken stated. Sesshomaru glared.

"What does she mean? Of course she needs it. Where is Naraku? "He asked. Jaken gulped.

"Last time I checked...he was with Kim...and he was upset with her to say the very least. "He mumbled afraid of his lord's reaction.

"Was she okay? "Sesshomaru questioned. Jaken looked down.

"I suppose. She didn't seem to hurt but I must say...it looked like that would of hurt. But anyway enough talk. I must advice you to hurry before the human- "Before he could finish Sesshomaru had already begun running.

"Wait m'lord! You don't know which way. "Jaken yelled and ran after Sesshomaru. He finally caught up to the inuyoukai when Sesshomaru was standing there looking around.

"Where is she? "He asked Jaken as he wobbled forward.

"Down there m'lord. "Jaken said and pointed towards the man hole. Just as he did they saw some thing. Some thing was coming out. They stared as a form came out with it's back facing them. They saw a silver fur color...it was...

"Naraku... "Sesshomaru growled. Naraku turned his head to face them.

"Oh Sess- "

Sesshomaru didn't even allow him to finish before charging at Naraku.

"I'm tired of asking this! Where is Kim? "He yelled.

"EEK! "Naraku screamed and fell backwards off the ladder and back into the man hole. Jaken held his chin.

"That didn't seem like Naraku's scream. Then again, I've never really heard Naraku's scream. "Jaken mumbled. Sesshomaru gracfuly jumped down the hole and landed right on Naraku.

"Answer me Naraku! If you hurt her at all I'll make sure the death your about to recive anyway is slow and - "Sesshomaru threatened.

"Sesshomaru get the hell off me! "

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. That didn't sound like Naraku...It sounded more like. He took the hood of Naraku's robe and pulled it back. Indeed it wasn't Naraku.

"Kim? "Sesshomaru questioned. Yes there layed Kim and all her not-Naraku glory.

"Well it aint the Easter Bunny. "She snapped. Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

"But I thought...Jaken said...why are you? "He couldn't seem to finish any of his sentences. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Are you the real Kim? "He asked.

"Of course I am stupid! "She yelled.

"M'lord? Is every thing- "Jaken looked down the hole.

"Kim? "The toad said surprised. Kim growled.

"Yes yes it's me, Kim! Happy happy joy joy! "She said sarcastically.

"Now will you please get off me? "She asked Sesshomaru. He almost blushed realizing he was still on her and quickly stood up.

"Why are you wearing Naraku's robe? Where is Naraku? "Sesshomaru asked looking around for any sign of the demon. Kim sighed and attempted to stand up but found pain to be in her way.

"I hate stupid ladders that make you fall off them, stupid demons for scaring you off stupid ladders, stupid people that push you off ladders, kick,and punch you, and stupid grounds for being so stupidly hard! "She complained. Sesshomaru sighed and let his eyes finally go back to white.

"Here let me help you. "He mumbled and reached down to scoop her up. She just slapped his hands away and sat up.

"I don't need your help thank you very much. I'm still mad at you mister poop face. "She mumbled and grabbed the ladders railing and pulled herself up to her feet.

"Kim we need to talk. I don't want... "He began but Kim was already climbing up the ladder ignoring him. He glared up at her.

"KIM! "They heard a yell. Kim stopped climbing and looked confused.

"Alyssa? "She questioned. Suddenly a body fell down the hole and landed on Kim causing her to of course fall off the ladder and back onto the hard ground.

"WTF is with all these people pushing me off this ladder? I like falling but come on, this is rediculos! I might as well live down here! "She complained. Alyssa gave Kim a nice big hug on the ground.

"Sorry but we were so worried! "Alyssa yelled. Kim laughed.

"Alright alright! I know it would of been the worst thing in history if some thing happened to me but still, I would like to get out of this hole. "She said.

"Hey you guys okay? "Ayla yelled from the top.

"Yeah we're all fine down here! "Alyssa yelled up. Sesshomaru sighed as Alyssa stood up and tried to help Kim up. It was surprising Kim was standing but he could tell by the look on her face she was in pain. Alyssa climbed up the ladder and looked down.

"Well come on missy. "Alyssa yelled down to Kim. She smiled and nodded then grabbed a hold of the ladder.

"You sure there is nothing up there that's just going to make me fall again? "Kim called up. Alyssa laughed and shook her head. Sesshomaru came up behind her.

"You know you need my help. Why not just let me help you? "He mumbled. Kim moved her eyes to the side.

"Then you'd only have one arm to climb with. And I think I can climb a stupid ladder by myself. I did get rid of Naraku without your help. "She said in a 'hahahaha loser' tone.

"You know I've had enough expirence with one arm to climb a ladder. And I don't have to climb. We could always jump out. And I really don't care if you beat Naraku or not. How you managed it I have no idea but still I don't care. Right now all I care about is that your hurt and you know if you climb that ladder you'll end up just hurting yourself even more. "Sesshomaru said in a very dominent voice. Kim rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt myself so just shut up. "She mumbled and began to bring her foot up to step on the ladder. Sesshomaru just sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What are you doing? "She snapped. He pulled her away from the ladder and with out any emotion at all jumped out of the hole. Alyssa shook her head as they landed and Kim yelled at him.

"Damnit Sesshomaru put me down now! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and set her on the ground.

"Was that so bad? "He asked. Kim glared at him.

"I told you I didn't need any help! Okay? I don't need you following me around every where I go! "She snapped.

"Kim why are you wearing Naraku's robe? "Alyssa asked.

"Because if those stupid demons were still around I wanted them to think I was Naraku so they wouldn't attack me. "She answered quickly then went back to Sesshomaru's problem.

"Where is Naraku anyway? "Ayla asked looking around.

"I dunno he dissapeared after I kicked his ass. WITHOUT Sesshomaru's help might I add. "She smirked and crossed her arms.

"He tripped and hit is head on a wall didn't he? "Alyssa asked. Every one got the -.- look when she hesitated.

"Not exactly. You see I used my own foot-not Sesshomaru's!- to step on his robe as he was about to walk and that kinda pulled the robe back and he ended up falling and hitting his head on a wall and right before he got knocked out he totally got all potty mouth and dissapeared. I'm guessing so he wouldn't be a sitting knocked out duck when Sesshomaru showed up but that's not the point! The point is I managed to survive an attack and not get kidnapped by Naraku without Sesshomaru's help! "She annocuned proudly.

"Kim, it's not a problem to need help. "Alyssa sighed.

"Yeah your getting all stupid again. Are you like due for yours pecial friendany time soon? "Ayla mumbled. Kim glared at her.

"Why would you mention that in front of Sesshomaru? "She grumbled and slapped her forehead.

"What's a 'special friend'? "Jaken asked. Everyone looked down at the toad.

"Sesshomaru, he's your toad. Explain to him what a'special friend' is. "Kim sighed.

"I do not know what this 'special friend' is also... "He stated. Kim got a shocked look on her face.

"Period Sesshomaru. Some thing tells me you know what that is. "Ayla rolled. He shook his head.

"Unless we are talking about the one that ends a sentence but some thing tells me it would be impossible for Kim to have that. "He said.

"Are you fo serious? You don't know what a period is? "Alyssa gasped. He nodded.

"What is it? "He asked. Everyone looked at Kim.

"He's your boyfriend. "Alyssa mumbled.

"I don't care! I'm his girlfriend not his health teacher! "She snapped. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Well you can't still be mad at me that much if your agreeing your still my...girlfriend correct? "He said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'm over whatever we were fighting about. Seriousally it's getting to the point I don't even care any more. "She shrugged.

"Yeah and I'm sure you'll be completely over it after the party tomorrow. "Ayla added. Kim's face brightened.

"That's right! Fall Out Boy! A woot woot! "She said.

"What your still going to the party? "Sesshomaru asked shocked.

"Well duh! "Kim said.

"No! You can not! You-can-not! You see what happens when I'm not with you? Do you want this to happen again! "He said in a 'bottom line' kinda voice.

" Sesshomaru nothing that bad happened. I got kicked and punched a few times and fell down a stupid ladder. Plus if you really cared about me that much you would go with me! "She snapped.

"Your not going to the party and I'm not going to the party! "He yelled.

"Hey Kim why didn't you answer your cell phone? We tried calling a little bit after Sesshomaru left but you didn't answer. Totally freaked us out. "Ayla asked.

"OMG! That's right!I had it but I must of dropped it when punched me that one time! WAH! "She began sobbing anime tears.

"It's all your fault Sesshomaru! "She yelled.

"What? "He snapped.

"You and your awful timing! Maybe if you did show up you could of at least stopped Naraku from knocking it out of my hand! Now my cell phone is probably dead! Drowning in the sewers! The only way I can get a new one is if it's in physicaly ruined condition! And there is no freakin way I'm going back down that hell hole! "She snapped.

"I thought you didn't want me to come and help! And what do you want me to do about it? "He yelled.

"Go down there and get my phone! "She pointed at the hole.

"Hell no! "He yelled back. The yells were thrown back and forth. Alyssa and Ayla rolled their eyes.

"Okay who called it? "Alyssa smiled. Sesshomaru and Kim looked at her confused.

"When you were gone me and Alyssa were talking about how tipical this is, you two get into fight, Naraku attacks, Sesshomaru saves Kim, they make up and possibly make out, them immediatly get into another fight. "Ayla sighed.

"Hey this time Sesshomaru didn't save me! And we didn't make out! "Kim countered and quickly turned to Sesshomaru.

"Don't even think about it! "She snapped. He rolled his eyes and kept his puplils to the side.

"Yeah and this time Kim decided to dress up like a monkey. "Ayla added with a laughed. Alyssa giggled.

"It's not a monkey!...It's a bamboon. "She mumbled.

"Same difference! "Ayla and Alyssa said together. Kim got a pouting face.

"Not uh. Now Sesshomaru... "She lost her pouting face and looked at him.

"GO GET MY PHONE! "Kim screamed at him. He smirked.

"Make me. "He said simply and crossed his arms.

"K. "She said and was suddenly behind him with her powerful strangle. Sesshomaru waved his arms in the air not aware that Kim was leading him towards the still open man hole.

"Lord Sesshomaru! "Jaken yelled just in time to see Sesshomaru fall through the man hole. There was a huge splash and a grunt as they heard him hit bottom. The three girls began laughing.

"Hey guys...where's Rin? "Kim asked looking around for the little girl. Alyssa and Ayla gasped.

"Oh god. We totaly forgot her at the house. "Ayla mumbled. Kim laughed and looked down the hole.

"How's the search going Sesshomaru? "She asked. There was a growl in response.

"Hey just think of this as a punishment for being a poop head earlier. We are going to go up to the house and make sure Rin's okay. "She stated.

"What? So your just gong to leave me down here alone? "He snapped.

"Oh chill Sesshomaru. Your a big demon you can take care of yourself. "Kim said. Sesshomaru could see in the dark with his demon eyes. He looked up the hole.

"Kim after that you are actually leaving me down a hole when I'm basically your only protection? "He yelled up. Silence... He could now smell Kim and the other girls. Their sents were already up the street walking. Perhaps he was being a tad bit over protective but he was worried about Kim. If she hadn't of gotten lucky Naraku just might of captured her. He was even more nervous about the fact she wasn't going to call for help anymore... how was he to know she was in danger?

It relieved him when he began to smell certain things. All of them just rushing into his nose.

"Might as well get this over with. "He mumbled and scanned the floors for any sign of Kim's cell phone. That was when he smelled...smoke? The was a fire, close to where he was standing. It had burnt out by now. He smirked knowing it was Jaken's. The toad had probably saved Kim during Sesshomaru's absence.

He walked a little sniffing out Kim's phone. It was hard with the sent of Kim lingering in different places but when he smelled the phone's material he could track it down. Eventually when his nose was starting to tire he found it at the bottom of the dirty water. He quickly grabbed it and examined the square. Kim had said physical damage was the only way she could get a new one. But it wasn't physicaly damaged at all. He shrugged. Kim could take care of that problem.

With in a few minutes he was out of the hole , with much less effort then Kim needed, and looked around. The girls were still walking towards the house. He used is demon speed to run in their direction.

"Where is home? "Alyssa looked around.

"Your kidding, you don't know where we are? "Kim asked as she hung up Alyssa's cell phone after talking to her father.

"Afraid so. "Ayla sighed.

"Oh great. My leg's hurt like crap, my feet can barely walk, and I'm freaking tired! "She complained.

"I thought you weren't hurt that much? "Alyssa questioned. Ayla looked behid them and smirked.

"Well that was a lie to get Sesshomaru off my back. After all that avoiding his help I didn't want him to help me up a freakin ladder. "She mumbled.

"Don't worry at this rate we should be there in another, oh hour? "Alyssa joked.

"Make it five minutes or my legs are going to fall off. "Kim whinned.

"Hey Kim, "Ayla said.

"Yo? "Kim replied.

"Are you going to become like a demon again? I mean I'm sure Sesshomaru getting unpactient. "Ayla said. Kim looked at her.

"Well...I don't know. I mean I want to cause I really do love Sesshomaru...but... "She sighed.

"Some times I have my doubts if he's just as loyal as he says he is. "She said. Alyssa nodded.

"It is hard to tell with that dude. "

"If it wasn't for that one little thing I'd totally say yes. "Kim sighed again.

"Well he's a dog so of course he's loyal. Kim he really does care about you. That's why he's so stupidly protective. "Ayla said.

"Wait weren't you the one telling me to 'drop him like it's hot' a few hours ago? "Kim questioned.

"Yeah well even I'm starting to think you guys make a perfect cople even though your constently fighting, "Ayla rolled.

"I don't know...I mean a few hundred years is a really really really long time. Sesshomaru could change.This is probably the first time he has expirenced love and I don't want him to feel it again in another few hundred years and be like 'What do ya know. I feel that way for this person to. Okay done with Kim'. "Kim explained. Alyssa laughed.

"You know that's not going to happen. "She said.

"Ow...woop there goes my legs. Ow. "She mumbled and stopped walking.

"Maybe you could get a lift. "Ayla smiled and looked behind Kim.

"Yeah right. Hitchhike. Excuse me sir. I was jus attacked by a demon and I'm trying to prove some thing to my boyfriend who is also a demon. Could you give us a lift to their house? Oh by the way we have no idea where that is. "Kim said sarcastically. Ayla shook her head.

"I was talking about a different kind of lift. "She said and pointed her finger above Kim's head. She looked at her confused then aggitated.

"Uh uh. "She shook her head looking at Ayla.

"Yup. "Ayla nodded as Alyssa shook her head with pitty.

"No way. "Kim whined.

"Yes way. "Ayla stated.

"You've got to be kiding me! "Kim snapped and turned her head. Behind he was the tall long silver haired demon Sesshomaru, who had heard every little word of their conversation. Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"Okay I'm sick of this! For now on whenever you walk into a room or get from point A to point B I want you to yell, 'Sesshomaru is here! Stop talking about him! ', "Kim growled.

"Well it seems to be the only way I can find out how you really feel. "He mumbled. Kim looked surprised for a minute then frowned.

"Yeah well... "She didn't know what to say. In a weird change of events Sesshomaru turned out to be the one mad at Kim. She turned to face Alyssa and Ayla.

"I'm never ever telling you guys any thing ever again... "She growled. They shrugged.

"Till next week right? "Alyssa joked. Ayla began laughing. Kim turned to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, I- "She began.

"We'll talk about it later. "He cut her off. Alyssa glarred at Ayla and shook her head with a 'ya just had to trick her again didn't cha? ' look.

"But...oh whatever. "Kim sighed and looked at Alyssa.

"Any other surprises, tricks, traps, or any thing else I could hate you for that you would like to revel? "She mumbled.

"Hey don't look at me! Ayla's the poop head. "Alyssa defended. Kim just rolled her eyes.

"Oh like you didn't see him there! "She yelled.

"I didn't! "Alyssa countered.

"Uh huh, whatever. I swear some of you people just get on my nerves so much...wait not some...all of you people! "She growled. Alyssa put her hands on her hips.

"Your in a bad mood. "She mumbled.

"Yeah think? "Kim snapped. Sesshomaru was about to say some thing when he gasped a bit. Looking over to the side he growled.

"Well why? I mean are you just narturally a bad person? You do have your period don't you!"Alyssa snapped back. Kim quickly blushed.

"NO! " She looked back at Sesshomaru to make sure he didn't understand what they were talking about. It puzzled her when she saw him looking to the side like that.

"Uh what are you looking at? "She asked and also looked to the side.

"Hey pay attention to me when we're arguing! "Alyssa snapped. Kim glared at her.

"Hello, do you not see the look on Sesshomaru's face? Something is obviousally up. "She mumbled. Alyssa and Ayla looked at Sesshomaru for a second then at Kim again.

"He probably just smells some other dog. Can we please go home now? "Ayla grumbled. Kim sighed and looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Ya mind telling us what's up? "She asked. He turned his head to face her but never took his eyes off the corner.

"... "He said nothing. Kim sighed and scratched her head.

"Well if it's going to be like that then fine. We'll just walk forward and leave you here to observe your some how interesting left. "She shrugged and walked forward. Sesshomaru quickly reached his hand out and grabbed her wrist never moving his eyes. Kim looked at him confused.

"Sesshomaru? What the heck is wrong with you? "She asked. His eyes widened as he tugged Kim's arm making her smash right into him.

"OW! Sesshomaru what are you think-! "She began to growl but then noticed some thing. She gasped when she saw an arrow sticking out of the ground directly where she was standing.

**

* * *

There's a bit of a cliffy for ya. Oh my gosh you won't believe the problems this chapter gave me. Like I was writing it and really pumped about what I was writing. And had it so the scroll bar thing was like this long! -- But as I began to think about it I realized. I didn't like half of it! So I had to rewrite the crap. Then I was going to make one thing happen! But then this thing turned out to be to long and I was going to make a recap chapter (well actually I did it's saved on my computer for now) and it was just ug! So if you don't like this chapter I'm sorry but I've been working on it none stop since like...Sunday! And I've had lots of time since I've been sick since Monday. No lie. Monday was presidents day so there was no school then, Tuesday I got to stay home because I was so so sick, Wedensday I went to school for a few hours but felt sick so I got to go home, and today I'm home again! I think my parents have about given up on my education. Oh well who needs an education when you got anime, a computer, and spellcheck right? Well I'll probably going to get the next chapter up soon. Tell ya the truth the whole arrow thing pooped into my mind like five minutes ago and not even I know what's going to happen next. Well REVIEW! **


	23. Two letters from obvious

**This Chapter Has Been Edited------Crescent Moon Goddess**

Chapter 24:Two letters away from obvious...oblivious.

"OMG Kim that could of killed you! "Alyssa gasped. Kim glared at her.

"No, ya think? "She said sarcastically. And backed up closer to Sesshomaru. The demon lord looked around for their attackers.

"Uh Sesshomaru who shot that? I thought Naraku wanted me alive. "Kim mumbled and also looked around. He shook his head.

"I don't...Alyssa down! "He barked. Alyssa's eyes widened as she quickly dropped to the ground just on time to avoid another arrow.

"Sesshomaru tell me you know who these people are? "Ayla snapped. He shook his head yet again.

"I doubt they are people. They could be demons...it would be much easier to identify them if I could smell. Damn why isn't my nose working! "He growled.

"Oh yeah Naraku said he filled the area with some kind of gas that smells exactly like the inside of your nose! Until it fades you won't be able to smell anything other then what your smelling right now. Can you at least hear them? "Kim said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Wow Sesshomaru thanks a lot for not having anose that smells like a bag of poop. "Ayla joked. Alyssa glared at her.

"Yes, but they are being extremely quiet. I can only hear the arrows as they are- "He quickly grabbed Kim and moved to the side just an arrow flew by.

"...coming..."He finished. Kim glared.

"There has to be some where you can still smell in! "She said and looked around. Sesshomaru hesitated for a second then gasped.

"Of course! "He yelled and ran leaving the humans and Jaken alone.

"Sesshomaru! "Kim yelled surprised he would just leave them like that. Jaken looked around and ran in front of Alyssa. With a yell fire shoot out of his staff burning an arrow that was heading towards her. Ayla sighed.

"Thank god. No one wants to shoot me! "She smiled. Just as she said that an arrow landed right at her feet about a inch away from her. She screamed.

"Okay I take it back! "She yelled and ran towards Kim who was to busy looking around for arrows to notice. Alyssa and Jaken followed.

"Where did Sesshomaru go? "Ayla snapped.

"I don't know! The just yelled 'of course' and ran off! "Kim said. Alyssa got a serious look.

"Kim you use to be a demon just like him. Isn't there any way you can like hear the arrows to? "She asked. Kim shook her head.

"I really doubt it! My ears aren't that advanced any more. "She mumbled.

"Well we're pretty much doomed then! "Ayla said in a 'hello? idiots' tone.

"At least they aren't shooting that many arrows I mean it could be so much worse! "Kim pointed out. Alyssa glared at her.

"You did not just say that. "She mumbled. Suddenly the rate of arrows increased making at least 20 shoot towards them every few seconds. They all screamed -Jaken with the girliest- as they tried to dodge the arrows.

"Kim! Alyssa, Ayla, Jaken! Come! "They heard a yell. They looked over to see a man hole cover lift up reveling the silver head of Sesshomaru.

"Quickly! "He yelled. They looked at each other then sprinted towards the hole. Sesshomaru stood to the side in the hole to allow enough room for them to jump in.

"Took ya long enough! "Ayla snapped as she jumped in.

"Thank you M'lord. "Jaken screamed as he jumped in also. Alyssa jumped in with out saying a word.

"Hurry Kim! "Sesshomaru said. Kim glared at him. She grabbed the man hole lid then began to go down. Sadly for her, the attackers weren't going let them escape without a scratch. As Kim fell in and pulled the man hole lid over an arrow shoot and slid right across her arm, not sticking in but scraping it badly.

"OW! "She screamed and lost balance. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her before she could fall completely, finished closing the lid and jumped down. Alyssa ran to the two.

"Kim are you okay? "She asked quickly. Kim narrowed her eyes and rubbed her hurt arm.

"Crap, I'm just not getting a break today! "She snapped. Alyssa took out her cell phone and shined the light on Kim's arm.But Kimkept it close to her so no one was able to see the wound.

"Kim let me see your arm. "Sesshomaru commanded. She shook her head.

"Aint no way. The last thing I want to see right now is what that...ouch...stupid arrow did to my poor arm. "She cringed at a sudden shot of pain the went through her arm.

"Then don't look. "Sesshomaru growled and grabbed her hurt arm.

"OW! Sesshomaru don't touch it! Your hurting me! "Kim snapped as she tried to pull away from Sesshomaru. He sighed.

"Kim, let me at least bandage it. "He said. Kim raised an eye brow.

"Yeah but with what? "She asked. Sesshomaru ripped off a long strip at the end of Naraku's robe (which Kim was still wearing) and held it up. Kim looked at it and sighed.

"Fine. "She mumbled and let her arm down. She was shocked to just realize the blood that had gotten on her good arm from rubbing the scrape so much and the robe from holding it so close. Good thing she had the robe on or her shirt would be completely stained. Sesshomaru glared seeing the blood. Kim looked away, after seeing how much blood was every where else the last thing she wanted to see was what the arm looked like.

"Well look at the bright side. When we go to the party you can just wear a hoodie! "Ayla smiled. Kim glared at her as Sesshomaru wrapped the strip around her arm. He also glared at her.

"Yeah if we make it to the party. "She said bitterly.

"Don't say that. We're safe down here. "Alyssa pointed out. Kim rolled her eyes.

"With the luck I'm having today they'll probably come down here, shoot me right in the head and walk away. "She growled. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"I would never let that happen. "He stated. Kim nodded.

"I know but if this didn't happen you'd probably be saying 'I would never let an arrow scrape off half your arm'. "She sighed. Sesshomaru looked hurt at that. Kim noticed this and quickly shook her head.

"No Sesshomaru I didn't mean it like that! I meant we just can't always assume you'll be able to save me. There's time you probably won't. But that's not your fault. "She assured him. He finished wrapping up her arm and looked at her.

"I can promise you I will always be able to and always will save you. No matter what the circumstance. "He said. Kim sighed.

"Sesshomaru, I can't go the rest of my life depending on- "

"Hello? I know you guys are kinda having a moment but did you forget there were just people trying to kill us? "Ayla said. Kim and Sesshomaru both looked at her. Kim sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. "She said letting her arm fall next to her. It hurt from the movement but she tried her best to ignore it.

"Okay now Sesshomaru why are we down hear? "Alyssa asked. Sesshomaru looked around.

"When I was looking for Kim's phone I was able to track it by it's scent. The gas must not of spread into these tunnels. Which means if they do come down I'll be able to identify and attack them much more efficiently. "He said. Kim smiled.

"My phone! So you found it? "She asked him. He nodded and pulled it out of his pocket.

"But it is not physically damaged. You did say to be a new one it had to be physically damaged correct? "He asked. Kim nodded and looked over the phone. She opened it and frowned at the blank black screen.

"Maybe it just turned off. "Alyssa suggest. Kim held in the power button and waited...yet it never came on.

"Maybe the batteries died. "Ayla said.

"Nope. It was fully charged this morning. "She sighed.

"Oh well only one thing to do. "She mumbled and threw it onto the ground. Every one looked at her confused as she stepped on it repeatably.

"I thought your leg hurt? And I think you can stop smashing it now. "Alyssa commented. Kim shrugged and picked up the now four piece phone. She stuffed the pieces into her pocket.

"I guess the pain in my arm made me forget about that. "She mumbled pointing at her dangling arm that she dared not to move. Sesshomaru suddenly became alert and looked around.

"They are here. "He growled. Kim frowned and also looked around.

"Can you tell what they are? "She asked. He nodded.

"Demons. That I'm positive of. "He mumbled.

"Cowards. Hiding and letting your arrows do the fighting. "Jaken mumbled. Right after he said this an arrow went right through his pointy little hat. He gasped and ran behind Sesshomaru.

"Jaken is right. Who ever you are, you are cowards. "Sesshomaru said and held up his hand. It began to glow bright green. Kim stepped to the side a little not wanting a stray drop of poison to touch her. She was in enough pain as is. The light from Sesshomaru's hands lite the room enough for every one to see. Kim gasped. The light revealed at least 10 demons of different kinds surrounding them. All the exits in the room were blocked out by at least two demons and they all had their bows loaded ready to shoot.

"All right so they are demons. Now where's Naraku? "Kim mumbled and looked around. One of the demons began laughing.

"We're not more of Naraku's demon pets if that's what you be thinkin. "He laughed. Kim raised an eye brow.

"Alright then what should we 'be thinkin' you are? "She asked. Sesshomaru growled.

"I doesn't matter. I'll just kill them and get this over with. "He said and looked like he was ready to pounce. Kim shook her head and held her good arm out to stop him.

"No not yet. I'm curious. Who are you and what do you want? "She said. The same demon that spoke before lowered his bow and arrows.

"Who we are doesn't matter. We were sent by our lord to find the one known as Kim. We are to bring her back with us and kill any one who dares get in our way. We were given very specific orders to make sure a Sesshomaru doesn't get in the way. Now I'm already guessing you be Sesshomaru since every one else here is a lady cept for that toad demon right there. But I seriously doubt that be Sesshomaru. "He said making eye contact with Sesshomaru.

"Now which one of ye girls is Kim? "He asked. Ayla and Alyssa looked at each other then at the guy.

"Right there! "They said and pointed to Jaken. Kim got the -.- face.

"That be Kim? "He questioned. Kim rolled her eyes.

"No he's not! Listen why does this other freak want 'Kim' too. And who is your lord? "Kim asked referring to herself in third person so the demon wouldn't know it was her. The demon glared at her.

"Our lord's name is not important. He just recovered from a serious illness and values life very much now. He says he wants to spend it with the perfect women. "Another demon said. Ayla began laughing.

"The perfect women? Okay I'm really guessing this guy has never met Kim before! "She laughed. Kim glared at her. The first demon shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to us. Now which of yous is Kim? Tell or all these arrows will shoot. "He threatened.

"You do realize you could possibly kill the Kim by doing this? Wouldn't your lord be upset with that? "Kim said. One of the demons shook his head.

"Nope. Ya see the illness I was talking about befo be death. But wes found some kind of potion or some thin' that revives people. If the real Kim was to die wes could just revive 'er. "He said. Kim thought for a second.

_A dead lord that thinks I'm the perfect girl...well he must be smart. But who could...oh my god no way._

She got wide eyed. Sesshomaru noticed this.

"Do not tell them. "He whispered ever so quietly. Kim looked up at him and nodded.

"Sesshomaru it's- "She was about to say but shut up when she noticed the demons looking right at her.

"Now since you two were so quick to try and trick me with the toad being Kim I'm guessing it bes one of yous. "The demon brought his attention to Alyssa and Ayla.

"What? Us? "Alyssa asked shocked. All the bows pointed at them.

"Now where is you Kim? We'll shoot both of ya. "The demon stated.

"Wait Kim's not them! "Kim said. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"It's not like I told them I was Kim. "She whispered.

"Well in that case since you be the only lady here left ye must be Kim. "The demon laughed. Alyssa and Ayla sighed from relief. Kim froze.

"Uh...I'm not Kim. That's Kim. "She said pointing to Jaken who just glared at her.

"Oh just give your self up girl so Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have to waste his time killing these pathetic demons. "Jaken mumbled. Kim gulped and looked at Sesshomaru.

"You can kill them now if you want. My curiosity is over. "She mumbled. He nodded and ran forward holding his still green hand close in front. The demon just rolled his eyes and with in a blink was gone. Sesshomaru stopped before running right in to a wall and settled with attacking another close by demon.

"Damn. "Sesshomaru mumbled looking around for the demon.

"You underestimate us Sesshomaru. We might not look it but we are the top level on the demon scale. "His voice said.

"Uh...Sesshomaru.." He heard Kim's shaky voice. He snapped his head over and growled. The demon was behind Kim with his arm clutched around her neck and the other holding an arrow point down above her head. Sesshomarumentally kicked himself.

_Idiot...I should of known better then to leave her alone like that._

He turned to take a step forward.

"I don't think so. Take another step and the arrow goes right into her skull. I already explained wes don't cares if she is alive when we gives her to the lord or dead. "The demon warned. Kim glared.

"I doubt that arrows even sharp enough to go through my thick head. "She said an arrogant tone.

"It was sharp enough to scrape up that arm of yours. "The demon laughed. Sesshomaru let his eyes travel to Jaken. The toad noticed his lords glared at him and read it like a book. With a simple nod he clutched his staff. One of the other attacking demons say this.

"Watch out Tomunic! Their planning some thing! "He yelled. The now named Tomunic turned behind just in time to see fire shoot right at his face. He screamed and let go of Kim to bring his arms up and protect his face. Seeing it was the right time to run for her life Kim quickly moved away from the burning youkai and towards Sesshomaru. Not wanting to risk any more then he had to, Sesshomaru met her half way by running forward himself till they reached each other.

"Stay close. "Sesshomaru said wrapping his arm around her and running forward. His hand was no longer green but yellow.

"Don't gotta tell me twice. "Kim mumbled. Within the minute all the demons had gotten a taste of his energy whip. There had been a few close calls when the demons had almost got her but she followed Sesshomaru's orders and held on to him with her one good arm. Eventually all fell...except for the one burning with his arms on fire.

"AH! "He ran around waving his arms in the air. Kim looked at him confused as Sesshomaru stopped running around and watched Tomunic. He smirked slightly. Kim looked up at him and gasped.

"It's not funny Sesshomaru! "She yelled and let go of him. He looked at her confused as she reached into the robe and felt her back. Sesshomaru guessed that somewhere under the robe she had a backpack.Her hand revealed it's self again along witha water bottle. After wiggling out of his grasp she walked towards Tomunic.

"Kim! Get back here! He's still dangerous. "Sesshomaru snapped. Kim looked at him and stuck her tounge out.

"I'll be fine. "She said. Sesshomaru growled and walked forward to be there just incase. Tomunic was running around the same circle about a million times. Kim shook her head and laughed.

"You better stop moving. I don't have much water. "She laughed. Tomunic stopped running and looked at her confused with his arms still in the air.

"You serious? "He asked. Kim smiled and nodded.

"As serious as Sesshomaru. "She said. Tumunic smiled and ran to Kim.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! "He said and went to hug her. She quickly moved out of the way to avoid the flames. Sesshomaru quickly got between them and growled at Tumunic.

"Uh you know I think we should put out the fire before you do that! "She said. He nodded and held out his burning arms.

"Of course. "He said. Kim sighed and walked around Sesshomaru. She poured the water onto the demon's arms and smiled as the fire fadded.

"There ya go. "She said once the flames were gone. She twisted the lid back on the bottle and put it back into her pack. (hehe get it BACK into her PACK lol...I'm a loser... T.T )

"Thank you so much Kim! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! "He yelled and wrapped his arms around Kim. She didn't even have time to dodge this time. Luckily it was more of a thank you hug then one of the hugs Sesshomaru gave her.

"Uh your welcome...could...ya...let...go? I can't...breath... "She gasped from the powerful hug.

"Thank you so very much! I see why m'lord choose a kind heart like your's! "He said. Sesshomaru grabbed the demon by his man kimono's collar (hahahaha man kimonos! It's been so long and I still don't know the word) and pulled him back from Kim. She took a deep breath finally being released from the demon. Alyssa and Ayla walked up next to her and began laughing.

"You know what this expirence has taught me? "Alyssa asked putting an elbow on Kim's shoulder and leaning on it. Kim gave the -.- look.

"Do I want to know? "She asked. Alyssa and Ayla laughed even more.

"Your one of those things from fanfictions you told me about! What are those like Sary Mues? "Alyssa said. Kim raised an eye brow.

"Mary Sue? "She asked. Alyssa nodded.

"Yeah your one of them! "She said. Kim gasped.

"I'm a Mary Sue? I am not a Mary Sue! Not one bit! "Kim yelled.

"Yeah you are. All the guys fall for you and crap like that. "Ayla pointed out.

"Yeah well Mary Sues have figures like hourglasses! And I do not want to be a Mary Sue! And all the guys do not want me! Name five! "She snapped. Alyssa smiled.

"Well let's begin with Sesshomaru, then there was Kokiyou, Crush, Naraku, and now this guy. "She laughed and pointed to people as she said their name...even though she couldn't point at three of them.

"EW! Naraku doesn't want me that way! "Kim said.

"Ya never know. "Alyssa shrugged. Kim stuck out her tounge.

"Put me down! "Tumunic yelled at Sesshomaru that was growling at him.

"I don't know why Kim wasted that water. I'm just going to kill you. "Sesshomaru growled and held up green claws.

"Sesshomaru put him down now! "Kim snapped. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Kim's he's prepared to kill you so he can capture you and give you to some strange lord? I'm killing him. "He said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"You still haven't figured out who the lord is have you? "She sighed.

"Hey go easy on him. No bodies figured it out yet. "Alyssa said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"I do! "She snapped. Sesshomaru looked at her surprised.

"You have? "Alyssa gasped.

"Well duh! Oh my god you people are idiots! It's so obvious! I can understand Ayla not knowing but not all you other people! "Kim yelled.

"I know, "Ayla said. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"You do? "Alyssa amd Kim both gasped.

"Yeah like you said Kim it's really obvious. Actually it's only two letters from obvious. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

"Hello it's- "Kim was about to revel.

"What is taking so long? I sent you all at least two days ago! "A voice boomed from down a tunnel. Sesshomaru dropped Tumunic and glared at the tunnel. He recognized that voice...from some where.

"Do you have Kim yet? I want to get out of this dangerous hell hole called a world. I swear I don't know how she can survive here. "He person walked into the sewer area they were in. Alyssa gasped as Kim rolled her eyes. The person noticed Kim and smiled.

"Kim! "He yelled.

"Kokiyou. "She sighed. He ran up and practically tackled Kim.

"OW! Kokiyou my arm! "She squeeled.

"Oh Kim I have missed you so much! I want you to know I hold no hard feelings towards you for killing me! It was a life changing expirencee. I see you finally managed to escape from that bastard Sesshomaru! And you are human again! Perfect, demon you wasn't nearly as cute as human! "He stated while Kim struggled to get lose.

"Actually the part about me and Sesshomaru...quite the opposite. "She mumbled. He backed away from her and held her shoulders.

"What do you mean? "He asked. Kim smiled and looked above him.

"Why don't you ask Sesshomaru that one. "She smiled. Kokiyou laughed.

"Gladly! I'll beat some sense into him also while he tells me. "Kokiyou laughed his old hero laugh. Kim smiled even more.

"Please as if that over grown marshmellow would have anything on-meeeeeeee! "Kokiyou screamed as he was lifter into the air by the neck, yet never letting go of Kim's shoulders.

"OW! Hello does anyone notice he's pulling off my freakin arm! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru looked at Kim and squeezed Kokiyou's neck until the idiot was forced to let go of Kim and try to break free. She fell onto the ground with a little grunt and glared up.

"Who's got me? When I get my hands on you coward! Show your self! "Kokiyou yelled and kicked around. Sesshomaru turned his wrist so Kokiyou was face to face with the angry demon.The inu growled in his face. Kokiyou gasped and fakely smiled.

"Oh Sesshomaru it's you. I was just kiding around you know, " Kokiyou lied for his own life. Sesshomaru growled again and tightened his grip again.

"EK!...Come now...Lord Sess...homaru! Rememeber...how close...we were? Old...buddy. "Kokiyou gasped. Sesshomaru glared at him. No one noticed Tumunic sneak out before his boss got on his case about whatever. (Yeah I had to loose the dude some how. )

"Are you the lord that sent these demons after Kim? "He growled. Kokiyou nodded.

"Sesshomaru just put him down. "Kim sighed still on the ground. Sesshomaru and Kokiyou both looked at her. Kokiyou with a big smile on his face.

"Why should I? "He growled. Kim shrugged.

"I dunno, how about if you want you can kill him later when your in a really bad mood. "She pointed out. Sesshomaru smirked as Kokiyou turned a little pale.

"Promise? "Sesshomaru asked. Kim nodded with a smile. Kokiyou looked at Kim shocked as Sesshomaru dropped him to the hard ground in front of Kim. He quickly scurried behind her for protection.

"How could you still be hanging around this monster Kim-chan? Haven't you gotten sick of him yet? "Kokiyou whispered in Kim's ear. She shook her head.

"Actually Kokiyou Sesshomaru and I are girlfriend and boyfriend. "She informed. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes yes I know you are a girl and Sesshomaru is a boy. Any one could see that...well the you are a girl part is very noticable...but Sesshomaru being a boy...it is difficult. "He mumbled. Kim glared at him as did Sesshomaru.

"Actually boyfriend and girlfriend are... "Kim began but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"May I tell him? "He asked her with a smirk. Kim looked at him confused then rolled her eyes.

"You really are cruel. Go ahead. "She said with a shrug. Sesshomaru smirked even more and walked next to Kokiyou. The demon leaned down on his knees while the stupid human watched him confused. Sesshomaru whispered into Kokiyou's ear. Kim couldn't hear what Sesshomaru was saying but she knew he was trying to make it as painful for Kokiyou as possible. When Sesshomaru backed away and stood back up Kokiyou's jaw was dropped and his face pale.

"Oh...my...god...KIM! "He yelled and tackled Kim grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"It isn't true right? What he said! It isn't true! "He shook her rapidly.

"Ow. Ow. Ow! "Kim said every shake. Sesshomaru walked behind Kim and held her upper arms. Without showing any emotion brought his foot up onto Kokiyou's forhead. Kokiyou stopped shaking Kim and looked at Sesshomaru's foot confused while Kim's head fell back with a goofy smile and swirling eyes. Sesshomaru pushed his foot a little and watched as Kokiyou went flying backwards head first into a wall. Alyssa began laughing.

"Oh god! This is great. Kokiyou being back means double the fun! "She said. Ayla looked at Alyssa.

"I dunno he's kinda cute. And seems a lot more sane then Sesshomaru. Does Kim know what she's doing? "Ayla held her chin and thought out loud. Every one but Kokiyou glared at her.

"Just wait in for like two minutes. You'll grow to hate him. "Alyssa mumbled.

**Two Minutes Later...**

"And then I fearlessly defeated the terrible demon with my own two bear hands...I'd hate to brag but it was easy. I don't know why the other hundred men couldn't do it. Oh that reminds me of another story... "Kokiyou bragged. Ayla's fists squeezed together.

"Can I please please please please please PLEASE kill him? "She asked Kim.

"No! I get to kill him! "Sesshomaru snaped. Kim and Alyssa rolled their eyes.

"Doesn't he realize no one is paying attention? "Alyssa mumbled.

"I think he's talking to the ladder. "Kim mumbled back.

"That must be onebored ladder. "Alyssa joked. The two girls giggled.

"After saving...ah! "Kokiyou yelled as the ladder leading up to the above world fell backwards crashing on his head. Kim and Alyssa of course couldn't help but explode into laughter.


	24. Their Biggest Fight!

**This Chapter Has Been Edited----Crescent Moon Goddess**

* * *

Right. -.- I think you guys hate me now, I was looking at this story's status. At chapter 21, 157 hits were received. But that took a drastic dive as it went to 81 hits in chapter 22. Then 71 in chapter 23. And I barely see in reviews any more. I'm not complaining I just feel unloved like Jaken! Praise me! Praise my story! You must! 

But seriously are you getting sick of the story or something? I don't want it to die T.T, I know I'm like Kim I over react to damn much but still...hey does this have any thing to do with all the fluff? Do you not like the fluff. Now as soon as your done reading this review! It worries me when 195 people read the story and only 9 reviewed (chapter 17). I need to know what you thought. I mean I see this and I'm like OK 9 people reviewed...but did the other 186 people not like it? I know some of you don't like to review things but please do it for me U.U I promise I won't bite.

OMG! I was so stupid! I've been watching a lot of Inuyasha lately since I found this site where they have all the Japanese episodes of Inuyasha and I realized I was totally wrong on a lot of crappy stuff. Like I use to think Inuyasha turned into a full human on a full moon but it was really a new moon! I'm stupid. Plus what da ya know Naraku can spy on people threw Kanna's mirror. Great huh? I had to of been the most stupid Inuyasha writer ever. But don't worry now I will make sure my facts are actual facts. Man I get all mad thinking about how many people probably stopped reading because of those stupid mistakes. OK well enough of my complaining and begging. Here's the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 25: Their Biggest Fight! 

"Absolutely not! No! No no no no NO! Sesshomaru is enough! I will NOT allow some other boy that Kim doesn't even like to live here! "Charlie yelled. Jen glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Charlie, he has no where else to stay! We can't just kick him to the curb. "Jen said, much more calmly then Charlie.

"What ever happened to work? He's old enough to get a job and buy his own little apartment! "Charlie rolled his eyes.

"He's from a completely different world Charlie! We can't expect him to just understand things so soon. "The determined mother snapped.

"Jen, look at this! Can you honestly say it's a good idea to keep him here- "Charlie sighed and pointed at the couch. Sesshomaru, Kim and Kokiyou sat there. Sesshomaru on one far side, Kim in the middle, and Kokiyou on the other side. Of course one could say Kim definitely wasn't in the middle of the couch, but scooted close to Sesshomaru to avoid Kokiyou's wondering hand which seemed to always magically wrap around her shoulders. How this was happening was so mysterious that not even the owner of the arm, Kokiyou, knew how. Kim would just roll her eyes and scoot even closer to the demon lord while Sesshomaru growled at Kokiyou. Jen sighed at this sight.

"Sesshomaru, would you please switch spots with Kim? "She asked. Sesshomaru looked at her for a split second but went back to his glare at Kokiyou.

"Gladly. "He mumbled and stood up. Kim stuck her tongue out at Kokiyou as she took one last scoot over to the end of the couch. Sesshomaru sat down between them and gave Kokiyou the death look.

"We can't say no Charlie. It would be wrong to reject Kokiyou after letting Sesshomaru stay. "Jen said. Charlie rolled his eyes and threw his arms in air.

"Well we knew Kim liked him! And I like him too! He's mature and I know he wouldn't do things a normal boy in this era or world or what ever would! Plus he makes me feel young! That is always and good thing for a depressed old guy like me to be around! "Kim's father stated. Kim looked over at Sesshomaru. She was a little caught off by the whole "mature" thing.

She didn't know why but she had always been reminded of a little boy whenever she saw Sesshomaru. Even before she knew him as a real person. She would watch the show and just see a confused little child. It was strange since she knew his character was probably based on being mature. Yeah, it wasn't to hard to be know as the mature character in an anime. But Sesshomaru was always given the 'knows every thing and knows what to do blah blah blah' title. At least that's what she thought others thought. But like I said before, some how she was never given the impression he wasn't that mature. She felt stupid for thinking this. He had to be one of the most mature people on the planet...unless he wants to kill some thing.

Sesshomaru noticed Kim staring at him and looked away from Kokiyou and at her. His facial expression changed from the death look of course back to emotionless since it was now directed at a sane person. When Kim noticed his eye contact she broke out of her thoughts and smiled at him as if she wasn't thinking about him.

"That doesn't matter! And remember Kokiyou came from the same world as Sesshomaru! "Jen pointed out. Kokiyou coughed to butt into the conversation. Every one looked at him.

"Some thing you want to say Kokiyou? "Kim sighed. Of course there was something he wanted to say. When was there a time he didn't want to say some thing? Sesshomaru waited for his most likely insult. Needless to say Kim and Sesshomaru were praying the oblivious human would be kicked out.

"Actually now that you mention it, yes I would like to say some thing. Sesshomaru and I are from completely different worlds. I was raised in a good home with kind surroundings. I was taught how to be caring and respectful towards my fellow humans, including women like Kim. While he was raised a barbarian. It wasn't to long ago he hated humans. Who knows what disrespect he was taught by his killing monstrous family members."Kokiyou smirked.

"It would be dangerous for Kim to have him so close. He could lose it at any moment. He almost killed me in the sewers. "The oblivious waste of flesh said. Sesshomaru stood up and faced him.

"I see now I should of finished the job! "He growled.

"Sesshomaru, you aren't helping your self! "Jen said. Sesshomaru looked at her confused. Why did he need help? So now they were deciding if Sesshomaru was going to leave also? Hadn't this already been worked out? Kim gave a scowling face at her parents then stood up. She walked past Sesshomaru and stood in front of Kokiyou. Charlie faced Jen.

"See? Anyone who calls my daughter a 'women' is notokay with me! She's just a teenager! "He yelled.

"How about I kill him! They can't kick me out! "The angry red head mumbled as she cracked her knuckles.

"Kim sit down! "Jen snapped. Kim turned to face her mother.

"Mom! He has no right talking about Sesshomaru that way! I mean Sesshomaru's like one million times better then him! And he has no idea how Sesshomaru was raised! And yeah he used to hate humans but so what? Would you not let some one in the house because a long time ago they hated Italian people? "She asked in a 'wtf? ' tone. Jen shook her head.

"Kim, hating Italian people and hating humans is a completely different thing! We are only...a little Italian. While we are whole humans! But understand I'm not concerned over Sesshomaru's old problems. I understand that he has changed. So sit back down and now I know not to pay attention to anything Kokiyou says. Do we have an agreement? "Jen said in a 'I'm trying to be calm but if you don't shut up I'm going to explode' voice. Kim grumbled some thing and plopped down onto the couch with her arms crossed.

"Damn! "She growled realizing she was again sitting next to Kokiyou.

"Kim! Watch your language! "Her mother lectured. Sesshomaru looked at Charlie and Jen. The father was able to read his expression and smiled.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru your not getting kicked out. My wife is just being a spaz. "He said. Kim scooted over giving him room in the middle to sit.

"Spaz? What do you mean spaz? "Jen yelled.

"How can you not say your spazing? Your actually considering kicking Sesshomaru out for this freak who is obviously a loser. "Charlie yelled. Jen glared at him.

"Charlie Edward Kode Jr... "She growled. Kokiyou titled his head with confusion as Sesshomaru just raised an eye brow.

"That's my dad's full name. Thank god I wasn't a boy or I'd of been Charlie Edwards Kode the Third."She grumbled and smiled at her parents.

"I'm convinced they were on drugs. "She quickly added. Kokiyou and Sesshomaru both looked from Kim to her parents.

"It is a silly name... and for the record he wanted to name you that! Not me. "Jen said and pointed at Charlie. He rolled his eyes.

"Can we please go back to talking about how Kokiyou isn't staying here! I already hate the boy and he's barely said a paragraph. "Charlie yelled. Kokiyou sighed.

"Well I see where Kim gets all her problems. No matter how few they are I see it's not her fault completely. "He mumbled. Kim and her father glared at him.

"Kim, Sesshomaru. You hold him down. I'll strangle. "Charlie growled and turned for the walk towards Kokiyou. He let out a little girly scream and backed into the sofa.

"Charlie! Now all of you listen to me! Kokiyou is staying and Sesshomaru is staying. Of course I expect the best behavior from all of you. "Jen layed the law. Kim sighed and stood up again. It was time for her to join this conversation.

"Mom are you really going to let Kokiyou, this guy you don't even know live here? I mean you kinda knew Sesshomaru since I talked about him non stop from sixth grade to like...last year. "Kim shrugged. Kokiyou looked at her surprised.

"... ? "His face left no need for word. Kim gave him a quick glance.

"I'll explain later. But Mom, did you know Kokiyou sent a group of demons to attack me, Sesshomaru, Alyssa and Ayla? He didn't even care if they killed me since I could be "revived" which is the only reason he's here right now. I killed him and now karma's come and smacked me in the face. "She explained. Jen gasped a little.

"You killed him? "She questioned. Kim nodded.

"Well...yeah it was an accident...I mean like...look at what he had those demons do to my arm! "Kim yelled and held up her stilled bandaged arm. Jen's mother didn't seem to hear anything after "Well...yeah... " while her father rushed to examine the arm.

"Good lord! That settles it! He's staying! Kim think of it as an apology for killing him! I swear I should ground you for that! "Jen said with disbelief. Kim slapped her forehead.

"Damn it... "She growled. Jen glared at her for using such a word while Sesshomaru thought of all the possible ways to get Kokiyou out of the house. He looked at Jen.

"Where will Kokiyou sleep? Unless you have been hiding a second part of the house I do believe all the rooms are filled. "He said. Kim and Charlie instantly stopped what they were doing and looked at Jen. She rested one hand on her hip and the other held her chin.

"That's right...is there room? "She thought out load. Sesshomaru smirked as Kim and her dad danced around the room singing "_There is no rooooom. There is no rooooom_. " Kokiyou frownedat the thought that he would be forced to sleep in a completely different area while that demon Sesshomaru was just a room away from Kim.

"Oh I know! "Jen snapped and smiled. Kim and Charlie stopped mid dance and turned their heads to look at her.

"What? "Kim asked in horror. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He was expecting the shed for Kokiyou.

"Him and Sesshomaru can share a room. "Jen stated. Everyone went pale except for Sesshomaru who just glared.

"Oh I get...she's trying to kill him off by putting him with Sesshomaru... "Kim mumbled and grinned evilly. Jen rolled her eyes.

"Go mom! "Kim yelled.

"That's not what I want Kim! In fact if I find out Sesshomaru try to kill Kokiyou or anything else that involves violence he's as good as gone! "Jen made sure she was clear. Sesshomaru growled a little.

"Mother are you insane! You might as well be saying 'Sesshomaru I want you to go insane! '. "Kim snapped. Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Would you rather you and Kokiyou shared a room? "She asked. Kim's eyes grew wider as she looked back at a now grinning Kokiyou then at her mother.

"I like that idea much more! "Kokiyou exclaimed. Apparently he didn't know it was a joke. Charlie and Sesshomaru both glared at him even more. Sesshomaru felt his fist tighten and tighten as he tried to rememeber Jen's warning. He suddenly had a great hatred for Kim's mother...

"Shut up Kokiyou! Hey I know! Instead of that me and Sesshomaru can share a room so... "She stopped when she saw the looks on her parents faces. Even Charlie had that sharp glare.

"I was joking while you seem dead serious... "Jen hissed. Sesshomaru shook his head knowing from the start that option was out. He began wondering how he was going to survive sharing a room with Kokiyou and not being able to hurt the fool. Yes, Jen wasn't always around. But it would be just like Kokiyou to run crying to Kim's mother and tattle on him.

"Now does everyone understand? "Jen asked. Everyone nodded, Kim and Charlie's nods filled with saddness, Sesshomaru's filled with...emoitionlessness. And Kokiyou's filled with dissappointment.

"OK hotel Kode is now opened! "Jen joked. No body laughed but just glared at her. Kim's head poped up as she realized some thing.

"Actually mom...we might have more customers. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru seemed to also get this look of realization for a split second before walking towards the front door. Jen raised an eyebrow.

"It's not more boys is it? "Charlie sighed in a ready to give up forever tone. Kim laughed.

"Not exactly. "She giggled. Sesshomaru twisted the door knob and opened it. As the first walked in Jen gasped.

"Oh...my...god...SHE'S ADORABLE! "She yelled and tackled Rin as the poor little girl walked in.

"Uh...hello. "Rin mumbled kinda freaked out as Jen ran towards her. The little human wasn't expecting such a big hug.

"Strangers are so nice in this world. "Rin laughed.

"Put her down wench! "a squeeky voice snapped. Jen looked over as the Jaken wobbled in.

"EEEK! "She screamed and jumped onto the couch still squeezing the life out of the confused Rin.

"Shut up women! "Jaken growled and walked next to his lord as Sesshomaru closed the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru, must we stay in this...mess of a home. Look at how small it is. "Jaken mumbled. Jen and Charlie glared at him.

"She can stay...he can't! "Charlie said pointing at Rin and Jaken. Kim smiled.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Rin, the little girl mom is strangling and Jaken, the stupid little toad. "Kim said. Jen gasped just realizing Rin was running out of breath and let her go.

"I'm sorry sweetie your just so adorable. "Jen jumped off the couch and smiled. Rin sighed.

"That's what everyone says... "She mumbled. Kim looked at her parents.

"Alright so where are they going to sleep. I'm just going to skip all the arguing and say if they can't stay after you let Kokiyou stay then I am seriousally moving to Japan. "Kim stated.

"Oh please, you can't move to Japan. "Jen rolled. Kim smirked.

"Can't I? You know I've always wanted to move to Japan. And with Sesshomaru's gold anything is possible. "She shurgged. Jen sighed and glared at her.

"Fine! You know Kim you are a very difficult girl. "She mumbled. Kim smiled.

"Geez I wonder where she got that from. "Charlie mumbled. Jen glared over at him.

"Anyway, I suppose Jaken and stay with Sesshomaru and Kokiyou as well. It doesn't look he'd take up that much space. And Rin I suppose you'll have to stay with Kim. "The angry mother grumbled. Rin smiled while Kokiyou frowned.

"Why does she get to stay with Kim? "He whined.

"Because she's a nine year old innocent girl and your the human form of perverted stupidity. "Kim snapped. Kokiyou rolled his eyes.

"Oh please Kim, you talk as if I'm I have less intelligence then Sesshomaru. "He said and smirked at Sesshomaru knowing the demon could do nothing about it.

"Kokiyou! Just because Sesshomaru isn't allowed to solve his problems with voilence does not mean you can edge him on like that! If I catch you doing anything like that again your out! "Jen snapped.

"Kokiyou why can't you just go home? I mean it's not like your stuck here! "Kim yelled. Kokiyou raised an eye brow.

"If I'm not stuck here that obviousally means Sesshomaru isn't either. Yet you want him to stay. "The dude said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Well duh! Sesshomaru and I still have some things to work out before either of us can go anywhere. "Kim snapped. Sesshomaru nodded. Kokiyou raised an eyebrow.

"And what exactly is going to happen after you 'work things out'? "He asked. Everyone looked at Kim and Sesshomaru curious for that answer. Jaken the most confused. He was still clueless to the fact Sesshomaru wasn't planning on killing Kim. He had noticed his lord acting...different towards the human but as far as the toad was concerned it was part of the evil plot. Sesshomaru noticed everyone looking and looked back at Kim.

"Uh...I don't know. We never talked about that... "She mumbled. Sesshomaru 'hmpfed'.

"Isn't it obvious? We'd go back to the Western Lands. "He said. Kim raised an eye brow.

"Is that so? "She asked putting her hands on her hips. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Of course. You were actually considering living in this world for the rest of our lives? "He questioned. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Sesshomaru this is my world! Hello, I like it here. I mean your world is nice too but still- "She said. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"What are you saying? "He asked. Kim sighed.

"You know what? We haven't even talked about what's going on with the whole demon thing! Right now isn't a great time to discuss what world we can live in. Yeah know if all these jerks can freakin jump worlds and try to kill me then moving back and forth couldn't be that freakin hard! "She yelled in aggrovation. Sesshomaru looked at Kokiyou.

"This is all your fault. "He mumbled. Kokiyou looked surprised.

"And how is that? "

"If you would of just stayed dead nobody would be arguing right now plus I would be able to slap some one because my arm wasn't hurting like crap! "She yelled at him. Jen shook her head.

"That's it, no more fighting! Now Kim is there anyone else you want to live here? This is getting ridiculous! "Jen said. Kim looked down at Rin.

"Where's Ah Un? "She whispered.

"We hid him in the little house in your backyard. "Rin whispered back. Kim nodded knowing she was talking about the shed.

"Not that I know of. "She said to her mother.

"Good now that that's taken care of- "She ran to Rin.

"I'm taking you on a shopping trip! Oh I can just imagine how adorable you'll look in some of the clothes of this world! "Jen squeeled. Rin looked at her confused.

"Uh...Lord Sesshomaru-sama? "Rin said. Sesshomaru looked at Kim who was smiling.

"Well I've got a perfect idea! Mom,Dad you go take Rin to the mall and while your there- "She handed her father the four pieces of her cell phone. Charlie gasped at the use to be phone.

"Kim what did you do? "He yelled. Kim smiled.

"Nooottthhing. Just go to the mall and get a new one. If I remeber right it'll be free. OK go on get out of here! "Kim said and began pushing her parents and Rin out the door.

"Kim I don't think I'm comfortable with you being here alone with two bo- "Charlie began but Kim slammed the door on his words.

"Have fun Rin! "Kim yelled out and smiled.

"Alright they are gone. "She said and faced the three people in her living room.

"Oh one more thing! "Charlie opened the door and poked his head in. Kim rolled her eyes.

"What dad? "She mumbled.

"Sesshomaru, I don't care what my wife said. Don't worry. If he's up to no good beat the shit out of him. Well have fun. "Charlie said to Sesshomaru then closed the door again. Sesshomaru smirked and looked at Kokiyou who was shocked.

"Kim how is your father so...so...hatable. I despise him already! "Kokiyou snapped. Kim smiled.

"Good cause he despises you too. I always knew I got my intelligence from my dad. "She said. Jaken glared at her.

"What inelligence? "He asked. Kim crossed her arms and kicked the toad across the room.

"EEK! Lord Sesshomaru! "He yelled as he hit the wall hard. They heard barks as the two dogs came running in to see what was going on. Kokiyou looked at the two dogs for a second and then at Kim.

"Who are the mutts? "He asked in a snobby tone. Kim glared at him.

"That's it! No one, and I mean NO ONE makes fun of my dogs! And you know what for now on that includes Sesshomaru! Ernie, Phoebe- "She pointed at Kokiyou and looked at the two chihuahuas.

"Attack! "She ordered. Kokiyou laughed.

"As if those little puppies could hurt-OWCH! "He yelled as he felt some thing sharp stab into his leg. He looked down to see Ernie biting with a strong grip.

"EEK! Get off me! Oh dear! Kim! AHHHHHH Get off ,get off, get off, GET OOOFFFF! "The susposive man cried. Kim couldn't help but laugh as she saw Kokiyou jump around the room with one foot while Ernie growled. Phoebe just circled Kokiyou while barking making the illusion that she was doing something,while avoiding danger. Sesshomaru watched all this very satisfied.

"Get away from me! "Kokiyou yelled and jumped backwards unaware that the what seemed like counter was just a railing for the steps. Kim's eye widened.

"Kokiyou stop jumping! "Kim yelled. Yeah like that would work Kokiyou took one final jump back expecting to land on a the normal floor but instead feeling a weird type of carpet? Kim ran to the top of the steps as Kokiyou fell backwards and flew down.

**BAM BONK BOOM BING YELP BOMB...MOO!**

Sesshomaru watched confused as Kim ran down the stairs.

"OMG! Are youokay sweetie? "He heard her say. Sesshomaru gasped. Sweetie? W-T-F?

"Oh Kim! Yes I am okay! You need not worry about me! "He heard Kokiyou say. Sesshomaru didn't know what was going on. For some reason when ever Kokiyou was about to get hurt or what ever she acted to nice to him.

"Not you baka! Come here Ernie, aww my poor little chihuahua. "Kim snapped the first part and softly said the other. Sesshomaru got a sigh of relief. Well that was scary. He looked down the stairs to see Kim walking up holding Ernie like he was a baby.

"It's okay. I'll have Sesshomaru kill mean old Kokiyou later. "She said. Ernie wagged his tail. Kim got to the top of the steps and looked at Sesshomaru.

"I swear Kokiyou is such a jerk. I can't believe he thought I was actually calling him sweeite. Only an idiot would think that. I wouldn't even call you sweetie. "She said and put Ernie down. Being a dog he quickly recovered and ran to join Phoebe. Kokiyou came stomping up the stairs.

"Kim I demand to speak with you alone! "He yelled and stood next to Kim. She rolled her eyes.

"Aint no way in hell. "She snapped. Kokiyou was about to say some thing when the dogs began barking...not at him though. Kim looked at them confused and walked towards the window above the couch. She sat on it facing the window on her knees and peacked out. She gasped.

"No way! "She said. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and began walking towards the couch. Kim jumped up and ran to the door. She didn't even bother to close it before running out. Sesshomaru and Kokiyou looked at eachother then followed outside. By the time they got out there they saw Kim talking to a man that reminded him of the mall security gaurds.

"What do you mean you have to take the car? "Kim yelled. The man sighed.

"We got a call saying that some one threw a car radio out of this vehicle and it hit some one elses car. Do you understand what kind of accident that could of cause ma'am. "He gaurd said sick and fed up of teenagers. Kim turned her head to glare at Sesshomaru. (A/N: Alrighty I have never thrown a radio out of my car, I do not even have a car. So I have no idea what the procedures for punishing that kind of crime are. I am just guessing and helping the plot! Alright I wanted to make that clear)

Sesshomaru sighed and thought back to the first day he was in this world.

**"Would you please turn off the awful noise! "He yelled.**

**"What? "Kim yelled back to him.**

**"I said turn that racket... "He began but was interrupted by Ayla.**

**"Up? Okay turn the volume uper Kimy! "Ayla yelled. Kim nodded and turned the music up so loud Sesshomaru covered his ears. In real life it wasn't that loud but with Sesshomaru's sensitive ears it was doubled.**

**"That's it! "He yelled. He managed to untie or 'unbuckle' the seat belt and reached his long arm forward. In less then a second he yanked out the radio and threw it out the car behind him. Kim gasped and Ayla started laughing.**

**"Sesshomaru! "Kim yelled and turned around to see if any one got hurt by the flying radio. Sure enough it had landed right on top of the car behind them which was now spinning out of control. Kim growled at Sesshomaru as the other car came to a halt and the person stepped out and growled while recording Kim's licence plate.**

**"Sesshomaru do you know how much trouble you just got me in! "She yelled. Sesshomaru shrugged and leaned back in his seat to enjoy the quiet.**

**"I think the real question is do I care how much trouble I just got you in? "He joked. Kim snapped and flung over her seat to strangled Sesshomaru.**

**"Not...again! "Sesshomaru gasped as she hit his head back and forth on the seat. Ayla screamed**.

"I told you! Look at how much trouble you got me in! "Kim yelled and stomped towards Sesshomaru. The police man sighed as his partner got out of the cop car and walked towards Kim's.

"Oh come on! It's not even my fault! He's the one that did it! Hey, stay away from my car! "She yelled and walked towards the police man that was trying to open her car door. The other police man stepped in front of her.

"Listen young lady! I don't care who's fault it was! All I know is that this car threw out a raido that could of coast some one's , including your's, life! Now if you want to sue this guy or some thing that's not my problem. Now would you be so kind as to get the car keys so we can get out of here? "He said calmly. Kokiyou coughed and stepped forward.

"Obviousally there has been some mistake. My dear Kim would never do anything to cause an accident. You must have the wrong girl. "He said. The police man looked at Kokiyou.

"Sorry but we deffentially got the right person. That would explain why the radio in your little girlfriend's car is missing. "He said. Kim growled.

"He is not my boyfriend! Listen uh... "She thought for a second.

"Hey Fred! You got the keys yet? "The other police man yelled. Kim put on her best innocent smile and looked at Fred.

"Hey Officer Fred, do you think you could like wait till Saturday morning? There's this awsome party I'm going to tomorrow night and this is kinda my ride. "She said. Fred smiled.

"Big party huh? Live band and every thing? "He questioned. Kim nodded.

"Yeah, Fall Out Boy. They are like my favorite band ever! So see how important it is to me that I keep the car till Saturday. Please. "She gave him big old sad puppy dog eyes. Sesshomaru smirked. It would be perfect for Kim not to go to the party. Less worring for him. And without Kim, being alone with Kokiyou for a night could kill him.

"Well in that case...No! "The officer snapped and held out his hand.

"Now I'm only going to ask one more time. Keys! And you do realize refusing will just get you into even more trouble. "The officer stated. Kim glared at him and reached into her baggy pocket. After a few seconds she pulled out her keys and handed them to Fred.

"Thank you and have a nice day. We'll call later to discuss when you'll be getting the car back if you do. "He said. The other officer walked over and grabbed the keys and walked back to Kim's car.

"Anything you need to get out of it? "He asked. Kim glared at him and sighed.

"Probably. "She mumbled and walked towards it. After scanning the car she found a hair brush, extra clothes from a sleep over,some money, a book and tons of other stuff. Sesshomaru was surpirsed she didn't just live in her car. She stepped away from the car as one cop sat down and pulled out of the drive way. Fred got into the cop car and looked out the window at the three.

"Thank you for your corroperation. And have fun at your party tomorrow. "He said and drove off. Kim just growled and walked past the two boys into her house. Even Kokiyou could hear her stomping from outside. They could hear stuff crash as she threw it onto her bed and floor.

"SESSHOMARU! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW! "She yelled. Sesshomaru gulped. Yes he was scared. Demon or not when Kim got pissed she tended to strangle. But not wanting to look like a little wussy, exspecialy in front of Kokiyou he just stood tall and emotionless and walked towards the door. Kokiyou smirked.

"Your dead. "He laughed. Sesshomaru glared at him but kept moving. He entered the house and walked slwoly down the hall. When he came into Kim's room she was looking...or glaring at the door with her arms crossed looking like she was ready to bite off his head.

"Kim I would like to start off by saying- "He began.

"Shut-up. "She snapped. Sesshomaru looked at her surprised.

"Excuse me? "He growled.

"I said shut up! Is that so confusing? Do you understand what you have done to me? "She yelled. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I do believe I don't. "He said. He wasn't scared anymore. He was ready for this fight.

"Hello? MY CAR WAS JUST TAKEN AWAY! I COULD END UP GOING TO JAIL OR GETTING SUED FOR SOME THING YOU DID! "She yelled.

"You shouldn't of been playing the music so loud when it was obvious my ears couldn't handle it. Plus it's a good thing the car is gone! There is some thing called "walking"! You should try it! It's very good exercise! "Sesshomaru said as sarcastically as a Sesshomaru can. Kim gasped and glared at him.

"Oh I see how it is. Now you think I'm fat huh? Well I'm not going to take this! "She snapped and went to walk out of the room.

"I never said that! "Sesshomaru sighed and grabbed her shoulder as she was walking by. Kim turned her head and glared at him.

"I bet your just so freakin happy. Now I might not go to the party! "She hissed. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Kim when I threw the radio out of the car I wasn't worried about the party. I didn't even know about the party. "He stated. Kim lifted his hand off her shoulder.

"Well still I hope your happy. Now if you don't mind I'm going to call Alyssa and Ayla to see if I can get a ride. "She said and walked out of the room. Sesshomaru sighed and followed her.

"Kim, now is the time for that talk. "He mumbled and meet her as she walked out of her parent's room holding a phone.

"We'll talk later. "She mumbled back. The dogs began barking again.

"Ernie Phoebe stop attacking Kokiyou! "Kim yelled.

"Excuse me, but I'm right here! "Kokiyou's head poped out of the door way that lead to Sesshomaru's and now his own room. Kim looked from to down the hall.

"Well what are they spazing about? "She qustioned. As she said this the doorbell rung making the dogs bark even more. Kim sighed.

"Oh great. What now? "She asked outloud and walked into the front room. Sesshomaru and Kokiyou followed. She put her hand on the door knob and turned to face the two.

"Do you two seriousally have to follow me around every where? "She asked. Both nodded. She sighed yet again and opened the door.

"Oh...oh god...hey... "Kim smiled at the person standing outside. Sesshomaru growled as Kokiyou titled his head with confusion.

"Oh Crush, come on in. "Kim said and stepped out of the way to allow the blond boy in with his hands hidden in the pockets of his jeans even bagier then Kim's.

"Thanks. Yo Sesshomaru dude, good ta see ya. Listen about that one time in the forest. My bad, Kim totally explained the whole Naraku plus people equals like...evil. It was a pretty wicked story though like woh. "Crush said and held out a fist.

"We cool dude? "He asked. Sesshomaru looked at the fist.

"First I do not know what this cool means and what it has to do with that pathetic fist of your's. But I suggest you point it away from me before I rip your hand off the wrist. "He growled. Kim gasped at him.

"Sesshomaru! He's just trying to apologize! It's called respect knuckles...or something weird like that. "She yelled. Sesshomaru looked at her then at Crush. He said nothing. He hated the boy. Not that Crush had ever really done anything to him but anyone that was even the littlest of a threat to his and Kim's relationship was an enemy. Crush sighed and brought his hand back.

"Whatever dude. Hey who are you? Kim you got two new boyfriends? "He asked. Kokiyou smirked.

"Actually I'm the only one. "He said. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Wow. Kim geez. Can't you make up your mind? I mean dude! With in a day of breakin up with me you go to Sesshomaru and now a week later you already got a new one? "Crush asked shocked.

"Your the last one I'd thought would be a playa. "He said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to anything Kokiyou says, I'm still dating Sesshomaru. Of course who knows how long that will last with him acting like this. "She said and glared at Sesshomaru who glared back at the threat.

"Anyway what can I do for ya Crush? "She looked at Crush. He smiled.

"Well I was wondering if I could borrow that new Fall Out Boy CD your parents bought for you. I need ta get pumped up for the party tomorrow. "He said. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"You going ot the party too? "She asked. He nodded.

"Well yha. Hey your going? Sweet! "He said. Kim laughed.

"Actually I'm not sure anymore, there was a little problem a while ago and now the cops came and took my car. I got no ride unless I can convinve Ayla and Alyssa to pick me up. "She said. Crush looked at Sesshomaru.

"Well can't Sesshomaru just run you guys there? "He asked. Kim shook her head.

"I thought about that but people might get suspicious if they just suddenly saw us pop up outta no where would be pretty bad. And Sesshomaru wants nothing to do with this party. "Kim sighed. Crush nodded and got struck with a brilliant idea.

"Hey I could pick ya up! "He said. Kim's face brightened up.

"Really? "She said. He nodded.

"Totally. It would be no big. "Crush assured her. Sesshomaru let out a soft growl. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Get over it! "She snapped at Sesshomaru then looked back at Crush.

"That would be perfect Crush. Thanks so much! "She said. He nodded.

"So what time should I come around at? "He asked. Kim thought about that for a second.

"Well Ayla said the party starts at 7 and it only takes like 5 minutes to get to Zach's house from here...so I guess 6:50 to be safe. "She thought it outloud. Crush smiled.

"Sounds good. Now can I get that CD? "He asked. Kim nodded.

"Yeah let me just find it...I wonder where it is.. "She mumbled and walked towards her room.

"Bad Kim. Loosing Fall Out Boy like that. Shame on you. "Crush joked.

"Oh shuddup. "Kim laughed from in the hall. Crush stood there in the living room with Sesshomaru and Kokiyou. He looked over at the two and realized Sesshomaru was glaring at him and Kokiyou was analyzing him.

"Um Sesshomaru...I just wanted ya to know you don't have to worry about me. Kim and me are just good good friends now. "He said to the demon Lord. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"I'm serious! I'm just being friendly giving this ride! As long as Kim's happy I'm cool. "He assured. Sesshomaru hated to say it but he was starting to believe the human. Crush just seemed like one of those layed back, whatever guys. At first he seemed like Kokiyou but that was when he was a huge threat. Now he seemed almost worthy.

"Well, Crush correct? I'd hate to say it but it should not be Sesshomaru you are telling these things to. And soon Kim will come back to my villiage, live with me, and be a happy family. I suppose you wouldn't mind that though since all you want is her happy. "Kokiyou said with a shrug. Crush looked at the dark haired guy and then back at Sesshomaru.

"What is he talking about? I can already tell that dude is so not Kim's type. "He said. Sesshomaru glared at Kokiyou now.

"He is just an insane stupid little human whos oblivious to the world around him. "Sesshomaru mumbled. Crush laughed.

"Yup totally not Kim's type. She's all the insane a couple can handle. Add this guy and it's the couple that will destroy the world. "He joked. Sesshomaru held in a smirk.

"Hey Kim! How's the hunt coming! "Crush yelled.

"No luck yet! Wait...OMG I'm an idiot! "She sighed and walked down the hall. Crush raised an eyebrow.

"You just now realized that? "He joked. Kim smirked and punched him in the arm.

"No. "She said simply. Crush rubbed his arm.

"Yo dude. I need that arm. "Crush mumbled. Kim rolled her eyes.

"You got nothing to complain about. "She mumbled and sighed when realizing her hoodie was covering her own bloodie arm.

"What do ya mean? "Crush asked confused. Kim smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing, I just hurt my arm a little earlier. Anyway I kinda just remembered that my Fall Out Boy CD is in my parents car and they went out shopping. You can hang out around here till they get home if you want though. I could use a normal human to talk to. "She rubbed the back of her head and laughed. Crush smiled.

"I would but I gotta get home. My parents are like working late tonight so I have to watch my little brothers. "He sighed. Kim laughed.

"Oh god. Good luck. I remember that one time I came over to help you watch them. That was a party. "She giggled. Crush crossed his arms.

"I very destructive party. Dude, I swear some times I like think they are more demonic then Sesshomaru. "He said. Kim laughed.

"Well good luck dude. You'll need it. Sorry I couldn't help ya with the CD problem. "She said.

"Oh and thanks for the ride! "She smiled. Crush smiled also.

"No prob. Anything for one of my number one amigo...or amiga...whatever. "He shurgged. Kim smiled and glared at him.

"It better be amigA. "She warned. Sesshomaru and Kokiyou just listened to the conversation confused not even knowing what amigos or amigas were.

"Whatever you say. Well I'm outtie. See ya tomorrow! "He said and walked out the front door. As he walked toward his car Kim waved out the front door.

"Thanks for stopping by Crush! Ya got me in a much better mood! "She said and closed the door as Crush's car pulled out of her empty driveway. She smiled and turned around, only see Kokiyou's serious face right in fornt of her own. He jumped a little at the sudden Kokiyouness and back up.

"Geez Kokiyou don't scare me like that. "She mumbled.

"Who was that? "Kokiyou asked in a suspicious tone. Kim looked at him strangly.

"Crush...now could you please get out of my grill. "She snapped at looked behind Kokiyou at Sesshomaru for help. Sesshomaru nodded and pulled Kokiyou back by the color of his kimono. Kim sighed.

"Oh great. I just realized Kokiyou will need some new clothes too. "She mumbled and looked over Sesshomaru then Kokiyou.

"Well...I supose you would fit in Sesshomaru's clothes. They'd probably be a little big since he so much more taller and a tad bit more muscular. As Kim looked over Kokiyou she sighed. The girl really couldn't believe she had once actually thought he was the most handsome man on the planet. His long black hair just seemed like it was like that for a show,not that Kokiyou like the style. His green eyes looked more dull now. His black and white and blue kimono hid his normal body. Really there was nothing to special about Kokiyou's looks. She looked at Sesshomaru. Now his looks they were special.

Not that Kim was shallow or some thing. But his looks really did make him so lovable. The youkai's long shinny white hair that matched his pale skin. Kim wondered how her stayed so pale with all the traveling he did. He was tall and powerful yet didn't look like some pumped up body builder on a drug. And the markings just held everything together. Plus those gold eyes that always looked so emotionless. Green eyes were easy to come by but gold was only among demons. She imagined him back in his old kimono and fluff. It was a strange looking outfit but so awesome at the same time.

"Kim? "Sesshomaru asked seeing she was staring at him. Kim snapped out of her observations and looked at him. She thought for a moment then frowned.

_Looks aren't the only thing that count. There's times when he has the freakin personality of a elephant's butt. _

Kim sighed. Sesshomaru must of really been getting into her. Now her jokes didn't even make any sense. I mean come one, elephant butt? She scratched her head trying to think of perhaps a funnier example.

_The personality of a tooth pick...no that's stupid...the personality of a toilet?...closer but still pretty lame...uh the personality of a um..._

The look on Kim's face left Sesshomaru completly confused. Of course he didn't show it in his face he wondered what Kim was thinking about. She was thinking about something. That was obvious. He had a very strong feeling it had something to do with him.

"Kim. "He said trying to snap her out of her thinking.

"Don't talk to me. "She snapped still thinking. Sesshomaru looked surprised by that snap.

"...why? "He questioned. Kim glared at him.

"Because I don't want to talk to you... "She said and went back to her intense thinking. Sesshomaru glared at her as he heard Kokiyou laugh.

"Well I do believe she told you! "He laughed. Kim glared at Kokiyou.

"Your just not allowed to speak at all. I'm so sick of you. "She snapped at the raven haired lord. Kokiyou flinched a little and looked at her confused.

"What did I do? "He asked. Kim rolled her eyes.

"What haven't you done? "Shee sighed. Kokiyou was about to say something when he realized a very puzzling thought. He looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Actually, what did you do? "He questioned.

"I lost track of all the reasons. "He mumbled. Kim abandoned all hopes for thinking of a funnier thing to compare Sesshomaru's personality to and glared at him.

"Well allow me to remind you! Let's go back a few hours. You called me a stupid human, "She held up one finger.

"I can't believe your still mad at me about that. "Sesshomaru sighed.

"...You pushed me off a ladder!... "Kim brought up another finger.

"I thought you were Naraku. "Sesshomaru stated.

"He helped me when I didn't want his stupid help! "She said now with three fingers up.

"You were hurt and trying to some thing your body just wouldn't be able to handle. "Sesshomaru said in a "oh come on" tone.

"Oh I get it! So now I'm so weak I can't even climb a ladder? "She rolled.

"Well you couldn't make it up the first thousand times! "Sesshomaru was now yelling.

"Well maybe if certain idiots didn't keep falling on me I would of made it up! "Kim yelled back.

"Well if you weren't wearing Naraku's damn robes then I wouldn't of attacked you! "Sesshomaru yelled/growled. Kim would of been worried about getting him to mad if she wasn't so pissed.

"You attacked Kim? You demon, I knew you weren't any good for her! Come Kim! "Kokiyou said and locked his arm around Kim's body.

"Kokiyou, let me go! "Kim snapped and stepped on Kokiyou's foot. The oblivious human let out an ow but didn't unlock Kim's arm. Sesshomaru growled and grabbed Kokiyou's upper arm.

"Let her go you damn human. "Sesshomaru hissed and grabbed Kim's arm. With a simple pull he seperated the two by unlinking their arms. Kim rolled her eyes as Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her.

"Hello! I'm still mad at you! "She grumbled. Sesshomaru looked down at her for a second then at Kokiyou. Without saying a word he turned around with Kim and began walking down the hall. Kim made her feet drag across the floor trying to make him stop.

"Sesshomaru! Where the freak are we going? Let me go jerk! "She snapped.

"We are going to discuss this without that damn human listening. "He growled. Kim rolled her eyes.

"I'm not disscussing crap! "She yelled.

"Let go of her demon! "Kokiyou yelled and ran after them. Jaken wobbled to the end of the hall and looked to see what was happening.

"Milord! Are you going to kill her now? "Jaken asked hopefully.

"Shut up Jaken! "Sesshomaru and Kim yelled together. Jaken got a concerned look and hid his little fingers in his sleeves. As Kokiyou got closer Sesshomaru walked faster and turned into the first room he could. Of course it was the bathroom. Quickly he closed the door and locked Kokiyou out. Bangs could be heard hitting the door as Kokiyou demanded entrance. Sesshomaru seemed to be ignoring the noise and looked at Kim.

"Like I said I'm not talking. I don't want to talk to you right now. "She said reading his face. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Then just listen. "He snapped. Kim looked at him strangly. It was easy to see he was getting mad but still at least trying to keep his cool. She crossed her arms and gave him a glare that said "Fine. "

"I don't understand why you become so angry with me so quickly Kim, "The demon began. Kim was so mad she barely paid any attention to his words.

"You know who I am and how I am. You knew this before I even knew you. Yet you still say you love me even though my personality makes you hate me some times. Why did you even bother loving me if you were just planning on trying to change every little thing. Were you just lying? Pretending to love me while you planed to change this Sesshomaru? "He said. Kim glared at him.

_Jerk there wasn't even one aplogy in that thing! Oh yeah Sesshomaru I pretended to love you. Yeah thats definitally it. Idiot. Why the freak would I pretend to love Sesshomaru. _

"I can tell by the way you are looking at me thats not it but Kim I must admit I'm getting sick of your attitude towards me. I just try to help you or do some thing right but all you can do is yell. "He said.

"How the heck is calling me a stupid human trying to help? Seriousally, Sesshomaru are you that stupid? "Kim spoke up. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"So now you want to talk? Not when we try to 'make up' as you call it but when you find something to yell at? I have told you I am sorry for calling you a stupid human. "He growled.

"Sorry doesn't make it not happen Sesshomaru! What you said hurt me so much! More then Naraku or anyone could hurt me! You just don't understand how your making me me go insane! And for the record you knew I had an attitude problem way before you decided you loved me! So don't go yelling at me for some thing you did too! "She countered. The demon lord looked as if he was about to say some thing when his mouth closed and his eyes glance down.

"Perhaps we have made a mistake then. "He mumbled. As his face showed doubt Kim looked at him surprised.

"Uh...huh? "She asked afraid of what she thought was coming. Sesshomaru looked back up and turned around to face the door.

"It might be that both of us made the same mistake. We were not feeling love. I don't know how I could love anyone that annoys me as much as you do. "He said with a piercing voice. Kim gasped.

"What? Sesshomaru what do you mean? "She stumbled with her words. Sesshomaru gave her a small glance.

"I think you know. "He mumbled. His hand opened the door. It flew open and they heard a little yelp as it slammed right into Kokiyou.

"Ow! What is your problem? "Kokiyou yelled as he looked into the doorways path. He looked in at Sesshomaru who had a glaring look and was starring at Kim who looked completely shocked. Kim and Sesshomaru's eye contact didn't break as her face looked more like it was about to break with every second. Her opened confused mouth closed and frowned as her eyes narrowed.

"I guess your right. "She mumbled and walked forward towards the hall. As she reached in front of him he looked at the back of her red head. She paused for a second.

"I...I guess I should of known better...then to trust a damn demon. "She mumbled. Her voice sounded like she was holding in all the saddness. She turned around with an angry face and glared at Sesshomaru.

"And thats exactly what you are! A stupid damn demon! The more I think about it the more what you said makes sense! I could never even imagine being with a cruel heartless monster like you! "She yelled and sprinted towards her room leaving Sesshomaru with an emotionless look as his eyes followed her. On the inside though he wasn't emotionless...he was surprised to say the least. Surprised at what he had said, surprised at what she had said. Surprised at what had just happened.

"Kim- "Kokiyou said and looked as if he was about to go after her but stopped as he heard her bedroom door slam. Kokiyou's eyes looked worried but then narrowed out as he looked at Sesshomaru.

"How dare you hurt Kim like that. I hope hell has no mercy on you! "He snapped in his fake heroic tone. Jaken wobbled in front of his master.

"Very good milord! I heard every word! You told that human. Oh how she must feel just makes me so happy on the inside! Genius really. I finally see your plan. Why kill her physically when you could kill her heart! Lord Sesshomaru you never seem to stop amazing me! "The toad praised Sesshomaru for all the wrong reasons. Sesshomaru was about to hit Jaken for saying some thing like that. He would never purpously do anything to harm Kim! But he froze realizing he just had.

From the hall he could hear a beeping noise coming from Kim's room. He recognized it as the phone she used when she was to lazy to get her cell phone or right now when she didn't even have a cell phone. He listened hard enough to hear what she could hear which was a ringing then answer.

"Hello? "It greeted.

"Hey Alyssa. Do you guys...think you could pick me up? "Kim soft sobbing voice mumbled.

"Kim whats wrong? "Alyssa asked from the other line worried hearing her cousin's upset tone.

"I just really need to talk to you guys and I don't want to stay here. "Kim mumbled.

"Does this have anything to do with Sesshomaru? "Alyssa said in a "oh boy" tone. There was an awkward pause filled with silence that even Sesshomaru was anxious in.

"We broke up. "Kim said with pain in her hurting voice.

**

* * *

**

**Well that'll give ya something to review about.**


	25. Complicated

**This chapter has been edited---Crescent Moon Goddess**

...OK I guess I deserved that -.-. I beg for reviews and the majority are flames. Don't worry I'm not taking it the wrong way. The funny part is I wouldn't of even realized they were flames unless people hadn't said "Don't take this as a flame". That's basically saying it's a flame but I don't wanna hurt your feelings. Well I can't really tell what the problem is except you people don't like the sadness. You want the funny back. And I guess your getting tired of the fluff and arguments. Well ya know what just for your guys I'll do my best to bring this story back to it's ROFL glory! But I gotta tell you, this is not just a humor fanfic! There will be some sad moments. I mean I understand that you guys might not well like that but this is my story and I'm afraid I can't change my style which is some adventure, some comedy, and yes a little bit of sad. Yeah and ya know what I really feel like hearing what you guys have to say more like...detailed I guess so I'm going to start responding to reviews next chapter! Happy? Good everything is worked out. If you have any suggestions on how the story could be better just review and I'll be happy to steal your ideas. :) Just kidding. I wouldn't do that. OK here's the chap...

Chapter 26:Complicated

Sesshomaru looked out the window as Kim sat on the porch with her backpack on. She was out there waiting for her cousins to just pull up and she could dart for the car just to get away from him. He could tell by the way she walked and talked, she had a mixture of sadness and anger in her. Oh and the hateful glares that scream 'You will die!' were a little clue too.

"You are an idiot. I must admit Sesshomaru I never thought even you'd be stupid enough to let go of a girl like Kim. "Kokiyou said suddenly behind him. Sesshomaru just ignored the fool. What did he know about Kim anyway? Sesshomaru was almost positive it would all blow over soon enough. Yes, Kim was extremely upset and she looked like she was going to bite his head off at any minute. And that wasn't an exaggeration. The demon lord was quite surprised when Kim stepped out of her room five minutes after looking depressed. She then looked more demonic then him.

"But what were you thinking? You do realize what happened now don't you? You and Kim are over. Done forever. You'll be lucky if you even still get to live here. And while you wondering somewhere all depressed, me and Kim will be together as a couple. "Kokiyou teased Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai turned his head away from the window and glared at Kokiyou.

"Kokiyou...I do hope you realize I blame you for ALL of this and that your death will come soon enough. Also yes I realize what I have done but it will be fixed also soon enough. And finally, even if Kim and I do not come back together-which is very unlikely- I will do everything in my demon power to make sure you do not get her. So don't even think of trying it. "Sesshomaru growled and looked back at the window. Kim sat on her porch steps with her arms wrapped around her knees. She had such a scowling look on her face. It was obvious she was extremely mad.

To be truthful he was mad too. Mad at himself, mad at Kokiyou, and even mad at Kim. It's not like everything was his fault. Kim had exchanged some hard words too. And he wasn't aloud to throw some back at her? He was a demon lord. He needed respect. He deserved it. But still... He wasn't thinking when he called Kim annoying. He was just mad at her for being mad at him and made up a whole punch of stupid lies. Now she was mad at him for being mad at her for being mad at him. Really it was all to confusing. But there was one simple answer. He would just wait for Kim's cousins to talk to her, she would come home, and they would make up. It always happened. What makes this time anymore different?

The phone began ringing as he looked towards it. Kokiyou jumped at the sudden noise and almost fell back.

"What...what is that? "He muttered as it ringed again. Sesshomaru ignored the human yet again and looked back out the window to see Kim walking towards the door. No doubt she had heard the ringing. The door opened as Kim stepped in. She looked over at the phone where Kokiyou's head appeared just above the table the device rested on. He examine it carefully and held out a finger as if to poke the magical contraption.

"Kokiyou, no touching! "Kim snapped. Kokiyou quickly pulled his finger back and looked at her as she walked forward and grabbed the phone. She pressed a button and held the device up to her ear.

"Hello? "She greeted who ever dared to call her when she was in such a mood. Sesshomaru listened for the other voice.

Kim rolled her eyes and looked at the phone.

"Hello? "She said just a tad bit louder. Sesshomaru grew suspicious as there still was no sound.

"HELLO! "She practically screamed into the phone. Kokiyou suddenly appeared next to Sesshomaru.

"Why is she talking to that box? Is it alive? "He questioned. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Idiot. "He mumbled.

"Fine you jackass! "Kim snapped and pressed another button to hang up. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you didn't curse people you didn't know. Your parents don't approve- "He began.

"Forget my parents. And that's what the jerk gets for calling me while I'm this pissed off and then not even answering. I hope they heard me. Oh yeah and speaking of my parents... "She sent a piercing glare at Sesshomaru and Kokiyou.

"Don't you dare tell my parents about how we're over. Guess they might want to kick you out and I am not freakin living alone with Kokiyou! "She growled. Kokiyou rolled his eyes.

"Oh please Kim you know you'd rather live with just me then the both of us. You don't have to lie just to protect yourself from that monster. "Kokiyou groaned. Kim gave him a 'wtf' look.

"What is your problem? I mean come on Kokiyou! Are you blind? "She yelled. Kokiyou looked at her confused.

"Kokiyou I want you to listen to me very very carefully...okay? Are you going to listen? "She said as if she was talking to a child about 15 years younger then Kokiyou. The human nodded and looked at her.

"Okay...Kokiyou I HATE YOU! Okay? I-hate-you! You have no idea how much you piss me off! Why couldn't you of just stayed dead? I mean this is all your fault! Everything! EVERYTHING! Why can't you just go away and stay gone! And another thing! Shrink that damn ego of yours! I'd hate to burst your bubble but your not the great hero like you think you are! You are like the annoying little villain that thinks he's so special and powerful. When really everyone wants him to die so they won't go insane but the problem is YOU WON'T DIE NO MATTER WHAT! FIX THAT! Leave-me-alone! "She gave Kokiyou a reality check. The young human gasped at her words.

"Kim...I'm shocked...you...You don't mean that. "He said with his stupidity fueling his disbelief. Kim rolled her eyes.

"I believe she does. "Sesshomaru muttered holding in his emotions.

_At least there is an upside to Kim being so angry. She didn't take any chance to spare feelings. It was about time someone told Kokiyou. _

"Oh shut up Sesshomaru! Your not one to talk Mr.One-hour-I-love-you-the-next-your-an-annoyance! You need to get over yourself too! News flash! It's not all about making Sesshomaru happy or in your case emotionless! You have two emotions! Angry and emotionless! And you know what emotionless shouldn't even count so that brings us down to one stupid angry emotion! Oh that is unless you count your idea of "romantic" but we all can see how long Sesshomaru's romantic time lasts! About oh lets see...less then a week! "She yelled at the silver haired cutie. He glared at her.

_So much for not sparing feelings being an upside._

The phone began ringing again. Kim growled at the phone that was still in her hand and brought it up to her ear. She pressed a button and opened her mouth.

"Hello? "She growled.

"HELLO! "She yelled.

"CALL HERE AGAIN AND I'M SENDING MY DEMON TO KILL YOU! "She screamed and hung up. Sesshomaru looked at her with confusion.

"You couldn't possibly be talking about me."He stated. Kim glared at him.

"Yeah I was. Ya got a problem with that? "She asked in a sharp tone that sent chills down Sesshomaru's spine. He quickly shook his head. Kim smiled.

"Good. Now- "She was interrupt by the sound of the phone ringing once again. She yelled out of aggravation and pushed the button down so hard she was probably about to send it right through the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT! "She screamed into the phone as loud as her lungs would let her. There was a short silence as Sesshomaru felt like rolling his eyes.

"Hello? Bastard I know your there! "Kim snapped.

"...Kim? "A female voice said with shock. Kim gasped as Sesshomaru wanted to laugh. She pulled the phone away and covered her mouth.

"Oh shiznit. It's mom. "She whispered. Sesshomaru nodded already knowing who it was without Kim's explanation.

"Kim Carol Kode! "Even Kokiyou could hear her mother's voice boom. Kim gulped.

"Oh I know... "She mumbled and brought the phone back to her ear.

"Ello? I do not know who thes Kim Carol Kode you speak of is. Ello? You have the wrong numba. Please do not call me again. "She said in a fake Arabic accent (no dis to the Arabians! I'm just really good at that accent).

"Kim don't you dare hang up that phone! "Kim's mother yelled.

"I have told you already crazy lady. I do not know thes Kim you speak of. Please do not call me ever again! "Kim continued the accent and quickly hung up the phone right as her mom was about to yell something. She let out a sigh of relief and looked at Sesshomaru.

"That was all your fault. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Of course it was. If I hadn't made you so mad by breaking up with you then you wouldn't of yelled such awful things to your mother. "He said sarcastically. Kim was about to yell a counter to that when she thought for a second.

"Well...yeah. "She mumbled.

"And for the record I broke up with you! You didn't break up with me! "Kim stated. Sesshomaru crossed his arms.

" If you broke up with me why would you be so mad right now? I have learned from seeing your reaction after breaking up with Crush that break ups don't seem to make you this mad. Especially when you were the one to break up with the other person. But if you look at me you see I- "He quickly stopped himself.

He was about to finish with a "I don't care" but that would just get him in even more trouble. Kim would use that against him when they were making up which would make things so much more complicated. He had already figured out when they would make up: A-after an attack by Naraku or some other psycho path. B-When Kim came home from her cousins filled with teenage love wisdom. Or finally C-she would just end up tripping into him or falling. Some kind of accident that would bring her into his embrace and end in a kiss. He hoped B would be the outcome, even though C was okay. But he wanted to avoid A as much as possible. Naraku had to of had some sort of way to find out that he would be around less to protect her. And knowing how the events had gone so far he knew that was probably the most likely answer.

"You what? You couldn't care less probably. Well I'm glad you feel that way Sesshomaru. And you saw one break up! Just because you saw mine and Crush's break up doesn't mean your suddenly the Dr.Phil of Kim's love! "She snapped. Kokiyou and Sesshomaru both looked at her confused. Of course they wouldn't understand that joke.

"Mi lord, Mi lord! "Jaken came running in with his arms waving. The three already in the room looked over at the toad awaiting whatever stupid news he had.

"Did you hear that loud ringing! What is it? A demon? Where? "Jaken looked up at Sesshomaru. As Sesshomaru was about to respond to the stupid little toad he heard the sound of an engine coming into Kim's court. He turned his head to look out the window as a little pink car pulled up in front of her house. Kim smiled.

"Finally Alyssa and Ayla are here! "Kim yelled happily. Sesshomaru frowned as Jaken looked at Kim.

"Alyssa's here? "He questioned and hopped onto the couch to look out the window. He saw Alyssa and Ayla jump out of the car as his heart fluttered. How he had missed Alyssa the past hour! When he saw the look on their faces though he felt his fluttering heart stop.

"They are mad. "He mumbled.

"SESSHOMARU! "Ayla yelled and darted for the door. Jaken gasped and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Run mi lord! Run! "He warned. Kim sighed and quickly opened the door before Ayla just rammed through it. Ayla just popped in and stopped in front of Sesshomaru.

"You jerk! What did I tell you about hurting Kim? Do you not pay attention you idiot? When I'm done with you you'll be in so much pain! I'm going to mess your face up that not even your momma would recognize it! "Ayla snapped. Alyssa came stomping in.

"Fo sizzle! Kim why is he still alive? You should of stabbed him right threw the heart like he did to you! You emotionless jack! "Alyssa snapped and stood next to her sister. Kim sighed and squeezed between the two angry sisters and Sesshomaru.

"Guys I've already yelled at him enough! Let's just go. "She said. Ayla shook her head.

"Aint no way! "She growled. Kim sighed yet again and looked at Alyssa. The dirty blond teenager looked from Kim's face up at Sesshomaru's.

"I dunno Kim! He deserves to be yelled at a lot. Leading you on like that just to break up with you! "Alyssa growled.

"For the last time I broke up with Sesshomaru! "Kim yelled. Alyssa and Ayla gasped.

"You did? Wow sorry Sesshomaru. Hey we're here for ya man if you get to depressed. "Ayla said supportive to Sesshomaru. Kim gave her the -.- look.

"Just because I broke up with him doesn't mean I'm totally okay. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru coughed as if to create attention.

"Kim did not break up with me. "He simply stated.

"So you dumped Kim? Emotionless jerk! Go to hell. Oh Kimy Koo are you OK? "Ayla said and quickly went to supporting Kim. Everyone sighed.

"You know what it doesn't matter who broke up with who. All I know is that I am so mad and I just want to go over to your house so we can talk without Dumb and Dumber over here. "She said and pointed between Kokiyou and Sesshomaru. Kokiyou raised an eyebrow.

"Why me? "He asked.

"What part of I-hate-you do you not get? "Kim snapped. Kokiyou frowned.

"Your so cruel! "He cried and ran to his new room. Everyone watched with shock...except Sesshomaru who had suspected it all along...as Mr.Hero ran away and slammed the door as if he was a teenage girl. It was a little trick Kim had done several times. And to see a boy do it was pretty wrong.

"Uh...OK that had to be one of the most disturbing thing I've ever seen. "Ayla mumbled.

"I always knew there was something up with that guy. "Alyssa added. Kim just shook her head and walked towards the door.

"Can we please just go? "Kim groaned. Alyssa and Ayla looked at her, then at Sesshomaru, then at eachother. They nodded at eachother then at Kim.

"Yup. "They said in usion.

"Well that was weird. "Kim mumbled and walked out the door.

"Remember guys, don't tell my parents! "She quicklycalled to Sesshomaru and Kokiyou(who was to busy crying in his room to hear). Ayla followed after shooting a glare at Sesshomaru and dissappeared outside. Alyssa took a few steps then turned to face Sesshomaru.

"You didn't want to break up did you? "She asked in a quiet voice knowing the only one that could hear her was Sesshomaru. He just looked at her not responding.

"You still love her don't you? "She asked another question. Sesshomaru gave the same reaction. Surprisingly Alyssa had learned how to read Sesshomaru's emotionless faces and knew that those meant "yes",

"Don't worry. I'll try to talk some sense into that crazy cousin of mine. You just chill and think of a sappy apology speech. "Alyssa sighed and ran out the door. Sesshomaru watched her leave shocked. How did she now how to interprit him? He thought Kim was the only one that could do that. Maybe Rin but Alyssa? She closed the door behind her and followed her cousins to the car.

As they listened to the car drive away Sesshomaru just shook his head.

"What did my dear Alyssa mean milord? "Jaken asked confused. Sesshomaru sent a glare to Jaken that said 'Shut up, as if I would answer you'. And of course Jaken shut up.

* * *

"So Kim tell is exactly what happened. "Ayla said while driving. Kim sighed and looked out her window. 

"All it pretty much is is that Sesshomaru broke up with me. "Kim mumbled. Alyssa looked at her confused.

"I thought you said you broke up with Sesshomaru. "She said. Kim shook her head.

"No, he definitaly broke up with me. I mean look at him he's so calm and emotionless while I'm...I'm just so mad and I guess sad. "She sighed yet again and let her head fall to hit the window. She looked out letting her head just rest on the glass and sighed making the sigh count one billion.

"Now your wrong there. He still wants you. I can tell. "Alyssa smiled and sat back. Kim looked over at her.

"Ya think? "She questioned. Even Ayla nodded.

"I gotta agree with Alyssa. You guys always get in these big fights and everytime you just make up. It's really not that hard to see. "She said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"This coming from the two that were just about to beat him into a pulp? Well I doubt this one will just blow over like the rest. No matter what he still hurt me pretty bad and I am really mad at him. "She mumbled.

"Well then start talking. What did he say? "Alyssa asked. Kim glared at nothing.

"He said he didn't know how he could over ever loved someone as annoying as me and that our whole relationship was just a big mistake. "Kim hissed not at her cousins but just her situation. Ayla sighed and shook her head.

"Well he's a retard. "She said. Kim nodded.

"Well I don't think he ment it. Kim ya know he wants to get back with you. "Alyssa lectured. Kim shook her head.

"I don't think so. "She sighed. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Of course he does! How can an honor roll student be such a stupid freak-a-leak! He's Sesshomaru and your Kim! "Alyssa almost shouted.

"Alyssa, I'm having boy problems. Not an identity crisis. "Kim rolled. Alyssa slapped her own forehead.

"What I'm saying is you guys can't help but love eachother! After all I've seen you two do together since we first got into his world I could tell. I mean it is so simple to see. You to were "ment to be" and these fights are just what makes your love stronger! "She snapped. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Deep Alyssa. Very deep. So what movie did cha steal that one from? It's way to good for you to of made up. "Ayla laughed. Alyssa glared at her.

"Ayla! Just shut up! "She growled. Ayla rolled her eyes.

"Whatever girl. But Kim ya know she's right...for once. Sesshomaru loves you. If he has managed to put up with you for this long then it's fate. "Ayla commented.

"Oh using words like 'fate' huh? Whos going to deep now? "Alyssa said. Kim just laughed.

"Thanks guys. I guess things will just work out eventually...I hope Sesshomaru sees it the same way you do. "She said. Ayla nodded and looked behind them. She let out a little growl then made a turn. Kim and Alyssa looked at her confused.

"Ayla what's up? Our house is the other way. "Ayssa pointed out.

"Look behind us. "Ayla said. The two girls turned there heads towards the back window.

"I don't get it. There's only a car back here. "Kim said talking about a blue truck.

"Well that car...actually it's a truck but whatever. Anyway it's been following us since we pulled outta Kim's court. "Ayla said. Kim gasped and leaned back closer to the window.

"I'll try to see if it's Naraku. "She mumbled and squinted to see. Alyssa also looked back as if trying to see.

"It could not be him. I mean does Naraku even know how to drive a car? "Alyssa questioned. Kim shruged and sighed.

"I can't even tell if it's him. "Kim groaned.

"This is ridiculous! A car just follows us for a while and we assume they are out to kill us! Wow hanging out with Sesshomaru has made us really paraniod. "Alyssa rolled. As she finished something flew past her just a few inches away from the face after there was a loud bang. Kim, Alyssa, and Ayla all starred shocked.

"OMG... "Kim mumbled as she turned her head and towards the front of their car where a hole was in the windshield.

"Well...this is bad. "Ayla said. Alyssa looked at Kim.

"You never said they knew how to shot a gun. "Alyssa gulped. Kim gave her a "I didn't know" look with a shrug.

"Don't you dare shrug at me! Now they are seriously trying to kill us! Fo serious Kim! "Alyssa snapped.

"I feel like we're being chased by the mafia or something. "Ayla commented. Kim sighed. She had to do one of the only things she didn't want to do.

"Give me your cell phone. "She whispered. Alyssa looked at her confused as Kim held out her hand.

"Why? "She questioned.

"Because I'm calling Sesshomaru. He would probably be a bighelp. "Kim grumbled. Alyssa nodded and pulled out her phone. Kim grabbed it quickly and with a flick of the wrist opened it. After pressing in her home phone number she brought the phone up to an ear.

Alyssa and Ayla both looked at her suspenceful.

"Is it ringing? "Alyssa asked. Kim nodded.

"Let's hope he answers. "She mumbled. They waited a few more moments till Kim sent out a sigh of agrovation.

"It's the answering machine! "She yelled.

"Well leave a message! He'll still hear it! "Alyssa yelled back. Kim nodded and waited for the long message to be over. As she was waiting the truck behind them was speeding up. It was now next to them and a tinted window cloest to Kim. She gulped as it rolled down a revealed a demon holding a gun right in her direction.

"Beep. "Kim finally got her que from the answering machine. She looked from the demon to the phone.

"Hey Sesshomaru uh I really hope you can hear me cause this is so stupidly important it's not even funny. "She said while keeping an eye on the demon. He shook his head as if telling her not to even dare. If Sesshomaru showed up it would be just another lose for team Naraku.

**

* * *

**

"...this is so stupidly important it's not even funny. "Sesshomaru listened to Kim's voice as the answering machine recorded it. Kokiyou stood next to him looking at the phone confused.

"Uh OK...um we kinda need some help. Ya see I'm guessing Naraku decided to attack again and... "

"Ayla keep your eyes on the road! "Alyssa's voice yelled. Jaken ran into the room when he heard Alyssa's yelling voice.

"Alyssa? "He questioned. Sesshomaru and Kokiyou both turned and snaped him a "sh" look. Jaken shut up.

"Oh yeah right Alyssa! I case you haven't noticed crashing isn't really the biggest of our problems! "Ayla snapped.

"Guys shut up I'm trying to talk! Anyway Sesshomaru it doesn't seem like Naraku care if we get like...uh killed anymore. He might actually be trying to kill us. Who knows maybe he'd just shoting at random things to scare us but- "Kim said then they heard a eek.

"Hit the deck! "Alyssa's voice yelled again. They heard many bangs and a few screams.

"Well forget about the 'might actually be trying to kill us' thang. They are. Listen I know your mad but could you like please come over and uh...save us maybe? "Kim yelled over the bangs trying to keep a calm tone.

"Hey Kim watch out! "Ayla yelled. There was silence for a second until they heard Kim scream and another bang. That was when the machine cut in with another beep. Saying the message was done. Kokiyou starred at the machine confused and kinda scared. It seemed like Kim was in a lot of trouble. He turned to look at Sesshomaru and was shocked when he saw that Sesshomaru's spot was now empty and he was already gone.

**

* * *

**

"OMG! MY PHONE! "Alyssa screamed. Kim glared at her.

"Oh yeah let's all be concerned about your phone while there's a damn demon trying to yank me out of the car! "She yelled! Next to her was Alyssa's dead phone with a bullet hole in the center. And above Kim was a demon sticking in through the window and trying to grab Kim. She went to crawl away when he grabbed her long hair and began pulling back.

"OW! Stop that you jerk! "Kim yelled grabbing her hair also and trying to pull it away from the demon.

"Yeah! you go Kim! You can beat that demon! "Ayla cheered. Kim glared at her.

"You could help ya know! "She yelled. Ayla gave her a confused look.

"Your kidding right? "Ayla asked and pointed at the steering wheel. Alyssa also glared at her sister then quickly grabbed Kim's hair and pulled in Kim's favor.

"Ayla just drive! "Alyssa snapped. Ayla rolled her eyes and turned around. A smirk came on her face as she got an idea.

"Don't try this at home kids! "She yelled and quickly pulled the steering wheel all the way and not stoping to go in that direction. The demon looked a little frightened as the car made sharp turns in a circle. Eventually the car was just on it's two left wheels. The demon screamed as his feet dangled to the ground and rubbed on the road.

"Damn let go! "Kim yelled as she could feel hair ripping out of her head.

"Don't you dare let go! "A demon yelled from back inside the car. The demon's face cringed as he lost the feeling in his legs. He growled at Kim before releasing his grip and flying away. The sudden freedom of Kim's head had caused her to fly forward and landed right onto Alyssa.

"Wow...that was so...ow my head! "Kim complained. Ayla turned and saw her cousin was now free so she stopped the spinning, let the car go back on to four wheels and drove away as fast as the car could go.

"Hurry roll up the windows! "Kim yelled. Ayla pressed some buttons next to her and all the windows rolled up.

"Are they still following us? "Alyssa questioned. Kim turned around and looked out the window.

"I don't think so...they aren't back the- "Kim was cut off by the sound of screams. She turned and saw the demon mobile parked right in front of them. Ayla was going to fast to stop on time so she had to make a quick u-turn.

"How the freak did they do that! "Ayla yelled and looked at Kim. She shook her head and looked back to see they were still following them.

"I don't know. I hope Sesshomaru gets here soon. As long as he was in the house...and if he isn't so mad at me he'd just let me- EEK! "Kim ducked as soon as she heard a bang just missing a bullet.

"...Die. "She mumbled the finish. Alyssa gasped and also ducked.

"Wowzers! That was coolie! How'd cha do dat? I've never seen anyone duck a bullet. "She sounded excited.

"It's like we're in a movie! "Ayla said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"In case you didn't notice there's no camera's, actors, or even damn stunt doubles around, this isn't a movie! "Kim yelled. Alyssa and Ayla glared at her.

"Well excuse me. "Ayla snapped. Kim just rolled her eyes and hid them behind her hands.

"Could you guys please not get all snappy with me. If we're about to die I don't want to die mad at my best friends. "She sighed. Alyssa and Ayla both got sad looks.

"Aw Kimy Koo! "Alyssa yelled and tackled Kim for a hug. Kim tightly hugged back.

"Aw guys! "Ayla said wanted to join the cousin love fest. She went to turn around and stretched out her arms.

"KEEP DRIVING! "Alyssa and Kim both yelled at the same time not breakin the hug. Ayla instantly snapped back around and planted her hands on the steering wheel.

"Yeah I love ya guys too. "She growled. Kim sighed and looked out her window. She almost screamed when she saw the demon car sliding closer and closer as if it was trying to run them off the road.

"Ayla! "Kim screamed. Ayla looked over saw this and glared.

"What do they want? "Ayla looked at Kim. She shrugged.

"I dunno...I'm guessing me but- "Kim mumbled.

"No way! We're not giving Kim up to them! "Alyssa snapped. Ayla sighed.

"I know we're not! I'm not that heartless! You know this is stupid. Why are we having a freakin car chase anyway? Can't they just out run the car? Don't they have like demon speed or whatever? "Ayla questioned. Alyssa nodded.

"Yeah but lucky for us they are to stupid to realize that. "Alyssa said. Kim was about to nodd when a look of fear hit her face.

"What is it Kim? "Alyssa asked. Kim gulped.

"We forgot...they have demon hearing too. "She mumbled. All the girls looked at eachother wideeyed then quickly looked out the back window to see the demon's car was slowing untill it came to a complete stop. They looked at eachother.

"Put the petal to the metal ,A! "Kim screamed. Before Kim was even done Ayla had her foot pressed down and was going very fast.

"Hey look ahead! "Alyssa yelled and pointed forward where there was already a familiar demon standing with his arms crossed. Ayla glared as she just kept going.

"Don't worry we are going to flatten him out! "Ayla growled.

"Ayla! "Kim gasped at her cousins thoughts of killing.

"It's either him or us Kim. "Ayla snapped. Kim thought about that then looked at the demon who was grinning at them as they came closer and closer. Kim closed her eyes to avoide the sight of the demon getting drove over. After a few moments she felt a sudden push that made her fly forward. Her eyes quickly opened as she looked around and realized the car was stopped.

"What happened? Did Ayla lose her guts? "Kim questioned and gasped while looking forward. There in front of the car was the demon with his arms stretched out and holding the car. Alyssa gulped.

"We forgot about the whole demon strength thang too. "She mumbled. Kim got wideyed as she saw dents left in the car where his demon fingers dug in.

"Get the one Naraku wants. We can just get rid of the other ones. "The demon snapped. Kim suddenly gasped. She recognized this demon! How could she of forgotten. Just as she realized this, demons opened all the doors and looked in. Alyssa and Ayla screamed.

"Which one is it? "A demon asked not knowing if they were trying to capture Kim, Alyssa, or Ayla. The demon growled.

"The damn red head one. As if I could forget a face that annoying. "He growled. Kim glared.

"Your just jealous your face isn't as pretty as mine. "She spat. The demon glared at her.

"Definitly that one. "He grumbled. Kim felt a grip on her arm. She looked over and pulled her arm back.

"Let me go stupid demon! "She snapped. Unfortunitly for her the demon's power was greater then her own as he yanked her out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

"Kim! "Alyssa yelled and went to exit the car. But before she could the demon who had stopped the car in the first place just picked it up with out much effort.

"OMG! "Kim's cousins screamed as the demon spun around the car. Kim watched with terror as after a few spins the demon released the car and it flew off into the distance. Kim gasped.

"Ayla! Alyssa! "She screamed and tried to run after the flying car as if she could catch it. But the demons held her back. As the car dissappeared from eye sight she turned to the demon respondsible for the act.

"You went to far Duroko! "She snapped and tried to move forward again as if to charge him. Duroko smirked.

"Just think of it as pay back for throwing that boiling liquid on my face. "He said. Kim glared. There wasn't a scratch on that face! He had fully healed! But Alyssa and Ayla were just humans! There was almost no way they could survive that!

"Then why didn't you throw me in the car! Why'd cha have to go and...and... "Kim bit her lower lip. If Ayla and Alyssa were dead she didn't know what she'd do. They were the only friends she didn't get in fights with! The only time they got in fights was when one of them were trying to break up a fight between the other two. She felt little sniffles coming as she whiped her eyes.

"You damn bastard! I'm going to kill you! "She yelled and some how mangaed to escape the one demons grip. She charged towards him thinking she could totally k.o him. But with him actually knowing their difference in power he was able to quickly move out of the way and bring out his foot right as she passed by. She didn't notice his foot and just tripped over it embarassing herself in front of all the demons.

They all laughed as Kim recovered from the falls and sat on her hands an knees. Even Duroko found himself cracking up ecspecially hard. She growled at their laughs. They had no idea what they had done. They had no idea what she was going to do to them...

"You see human that is why- "He began.

"Don't you dare speak. "Kim suddenly growled. The demons looked at her confused as she lifted her head with her eyes closed.

"Duroko will speak if he wants wench. Your really in no position to tell him other wise. "One demon said. Kim slowly stood up and with her head tilted. Her eyes opened slightly and as this happened the demons gasped.

"You...your all dead. "She growled and glared at them with sharp red eyes. A demon back up.

"Duroko I thought you said this girl was human? "One of the demons yelled at the head hancho. Duroko just starred at Kim wideyed.

"That's what Naraku said. "Duroko almost gulped. He could sense something different about Kim. A strange smell that sent shivers down his spine...

"It doesn't matter! We can still kill her! She's just as weak and patheitc as be- "A demon was suddenly cut off by gaging. His eyes widened as he looked down and saw Kim smirking while digging her nails right into his stomache. No one had even seen her move!

A few demons backed away as they saw their comrade grow pale and let out a little groan before falling onto the ground asKim pulled her hand out of him. Surprisingly there was no blood any where on her hand. Kim smirked and looked at the other demons.

"Stupid stupid demons. "She mumbled with a little bit of humor in her voice and held up her hand. It glew in a pinkish glow that resembled Sesshomaru's poison claws. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Duroko and held her hand out towards another demon.

She smiled as a red beam shot out of her hand and pierced right threw a demon that was unlucky enough to be in the beam's way. It stayed in him for a moment. It looked like it was pumping somehting into Kim's hand like a giant vein. After the pumping was over it came back into her hand and allowed the body of that poor demon to fall. Duroko glared at her again and stepped back.

He could sense that her power had just increased.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru ran towards Kim's sent. Which lead him to a sudden stop. All of the sudden Kim's smell had dissappeared. Now it had been taking place by the smell of a powerful demon. Very powerful. Perhaps more powerful then himself.

He glared thinking of the worst...that Naraku had sent an extremly powerful demon to kill Kim.The taiyoukaigrowled but his face tured into surprise as he could suddenly smell Alyssa and Ayla close by. He decided to run in that direction.

With in a few minutes filled with worried and pain he finally reached a frightening secne. The car he recognized as Ayla's was on it's back with many cracks and holes in the windows. The front was completely pushed in and smoke was coming out of somewhere. He ran up to the car and opened the door.

Relief and dissappointed at the same time he saw Alyssa and Ayla laying there knocked out. Ayla was dangling upside down from her seat belt while Alyssa was spread out on the should be roof. He was refliefed Kim wasn't in this awful car but was also dissapointed he still didn't know where she was.

He decided it would be best to pull Alyssa and Ayla out. First he dragged out Alyssa, then Ayla. He placed them away from the accident and felt their pulses. They were alive...barely. He could tell from the many scratchs on their faces it had been a hard fall. As his finger left Alyssa's neck her eyes slowly opened.

"Ow..." She groaned and very slowly sat up. He was surpirsed she was already conciousnece.

"I'm...I'm alive? Oh my god... Thank you! Thank you! "She yelled looking up. They yelling woke up Ayla next to her as she looked over at Sesshomaru and Alyssa.

"Oh damnit. Sesshomaru's here. Alyssa we're in hell. "Ayla groaned. Alyssa shook her head.

"No A! We're alive! "Alyssa yelled as if she had just woken up from a 50 year sleep.

"Where's Kim? "Sesshomaru interrupted her happiness. Alyssa's face suddenly dropped as she remembered what happened.

"Oh boy... Kim! "She yelled and jumped up forgetting about any pain. Ayla starred at her.

"We were just thrown threw the sky in a car, a few hundred feet probably . How the hell do you have so much energy? "She asked. Alyssa looked at Sesshomaru.

"I'll tell you what happened on the way... "She said reading his expression.

"But now we have to help Kim! "

**

* * *

**

The last normal demon's body fell to the ground as Kim's vein like whip left him. She glared over at the one person she wanted dead more then anyone...Duroko. He was backing away now with fear. After observing the death of his companions he knew he wasn't even fully aware of the temperarily "demon" human's full power.

"Now it's your turn. You can going to wish so much you didn't kill them like that. Bastard I'll make sure you suffer so much... "She mumbled and held out her hand. The red whip shot out. Duroko was skilled more then the other fallen demons though and jumped out of it's way.

But just as his feet touched the ground he felt the whip wrap around his neck from her other hand.. It held him tightly squeezing the life out of him. When the final wrap was done the very end pierced right threw the skin on his neck. He struggled to escape as slowly he felt weaker and weaker. Body parts were growing weaker until completely numb.

Kim smirked when she saw his body parts falling as if he was a doll. He would pay for what he did to her dead cousins. As she thought of them she let the whip's grip around Duroko's neck tighten. She thought of all the memories she would be forced to forget. The shopping cart story that once made her crack up every time it was heard now would only cause her to flood the room with tears.

Alyssa and Ayla were the only ones that were ever really truely there for her. Threw everything. When she was angry at her parents, when her grandmother had died, and just now when Sesshomaru and her broke up. They were there. But now who was there?

She frowned as her eyes began to water. Thoughts in her mind made the grip tighten even more so that Duroko's choking was now completely noticeable. She was ready for him to be dead. With one final thought the grip tightened so much that his neck was starting to turn red.

"Go to hell Duroko! "She cried/yelled and went to finish him off. But just as this was about to happen she felt something push down on the hand that had the whip shooting out of it. Her fingers were forced together into a fist as the vien dissappeared and Duroko fell to the ground gasping for air.

Kim growled and glared down at what was holding her hand. No other then a pale skinned hand with stripes on it's wrist. Her eyes narrowed even more as her head turned and she faced Sesshomaru. He gasped a little when he saw her red eyes.

"Kim? "He questioned almost not believing this was actually Kim.

"Let me go Sesshomaru. "She hissed. Sesshomaru shook his head and tightened his grip around her fist. It was harder to hold her now, she was stronger and was somehow pushing his fingers away.

"Duroko, what did you do? "Sesshomaru yelled. He looked over at where Duroko had been standing and said nothing. Duroko had vanished. Kim also looked back, saw this, and growled yet again.

"Sesshomaru you let him get away! "She snapped. Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"There's more important things right now. How did this happen? "He mumbled and looked into her unusual red eyes. Well at least unusual for her. Kim ignored his question. She was so mad at him...

"You let him get away! "She yelled and held out her other hand. Sesshomaru was confused for a second almost forgetting what he had just saw and only realized when the red whip thingy jumped out of her hand and pierced right through his chest.

He starred at her wideyed as he felt strength leaving his body. Suddenly his eyes turned from shock to a glare as his grip tightened so much Kim flinched. Without another word he grabbed the red whip that was stuck in him. Kim gasped as he pulled it out and began squeezing it.

"You shouldn't be able to grab that. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru looked down at it. It was dangerous even to hold. The sides were somehow piercing through his hand anyway. Yet there was no blood even though he knew the blood in his hand was draining. He growled and let the whip fall then stepped on it. His shoes protectied his feet from it's powers.

"How dare you try to attack me. "Sesshomaru growled at Kim.

"How dare you stop me from killing Duroko! "She growled right back.

"Why are your eyes red? What is this whip? How can it drain energy? "Sesshomaru asked her. She just smirked.

"Why would I tell you? As if I should waste my breath. I'd be surprised if you even cared. "She said and with all her strength pulled back releasing her fist and the whip which just backtracked right into her hand.

"And to be truthful I couldn't careless either. And if you don't mind...actually even if you do mind...I have a cousin killing demon to hunt down. "She said sharply and went to turn. Sesshomaru quickly ran in front of her.

"Cousin killing? Is that what this is about? "He asked. Kim glared at him.

"Shut up! It might not effect you that much but me- "She stopped for a second and allowed her fingers to roll into a fist. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I'm going to kill him! "She snapped and ran around the demon. As she was passing Sesshomaru noticed her demon speed. He was still quick enough to hold out his arm and make her hit it. Just as he felt it block her it he wrapped it around her and pulled the angry demon or human or whatever close to his chest.

"Kim- "He began.

"Sesshomaru let me go before I have to kill you too! "She yelled. Sesshomaru held in a laugh.

"You kill me? Please, you are still weaker. Yes stronger then before but still- "He lied. Really he wasn't sure if she was weaker then him. The power he could sense was awesome. Kim glared at him.

"I suppose thats all I've ever been to you huh? Just weaker. "She said in a sharp tone. Sesshomaru was a little surprised at that reaction but decided they would discuss that when she was in a weaker, less blood thirsty state. He looked over in a direction.

"Alyssa! Ayla! "He called for. Kim's eyes widdened and her head made a sharp turn as she heard voices.

"Shut up Sesshomaru! Geez you try being thrown like two billion feet in a car! It hurts! "Ayla yelled. Alyssa limped into Kim's eye sight.

"OMG Kim! Your eyes! What happened? "Alyssa asked as Ayla-limping a lot more then Alyssa- came out and starred at her cousin.

"Wow you okay? "She questioned. Sesshomaru looked down at Kim,gladto see her smiling.

"You guys are okay! "She yelled. Sesshomaru let her go so she could run to her cousins and have whatever emotional moment she wanted.

"Define okay. "Ayla snorted. Kim quickly tackled the two for a hug wrapping one arm around each neck.

"I can't believe you guys are alive! How did you survive? "Kim asked in disbelief. Alyssa shook her head.

"We don't know but Kim can we please talk about your little problem here? "Alyssa asked pointing at Kim's eyes. She looked confused for a second as Kim's eyes slowly went to a fadded red then back to their normal blue and white. Sesshomaru was again glad, until he saw her back to normal eyes roll backwards, and Kim's body suddenly collapse. Alyssa gasped and quickly leaned down next to her cousin.

"Kim? "She questioned. Sesshomaru walked towards the three and sighed yet again.

"She is just tired. It is normal for after a demon's first time being red eyed they are extremly weak afterwards. Her body is not use to the power she just let out and now can't supply the backup power she needs. "He stated and leaned down to scoop Kim off the ground. She was ligthly breathing in his arms which told she was just sleeping.

"Well, she's going to beokay right? "Alyssa asked a little concerned.

"Hello? Shouldn't we be more worried about the girls that were just flying in side a car thrown by a demon! Not her who's just sleeping! "Ayla snapped. Sesshomaru and Alyssa ignored her selfishness.

"She'll be fine. Just sleeping for a while. "Sesshomaru nodded. Alyssa sighed.

"That's good, now Ayla what do you want? "She asked her annoyed sister. Ayla just glared at her.

"You know I'm so mad I've completely gotten over the pain. Let's just go home... "She said. Alyssa nodded and looked around.

"Uh how? Your cars busted. Oh man, moms going to kill you! "Alyssa pointed out. Ayla's face dropped to the ground.

"I hate my life. "She mumbled. Alyssa looked up at Sesshomaru with a smile. He looked confused for a second then shook his head.

"No. "He stated.

"Please? "Alyssa asked.

"No. "

"Kim would be mad if you didn't. "Alyssa informed him. Sesshomaru was about to say no again when he realized she was right.

"Damn...fine! "He growled. Alyssa smiled.

"Thank you Sesshomaru! "She said. Ayla just rolled her eyes knowing what they were talking about. Each cousin grabbed on to one of Sesshomaru's shoulders and held on tight as the demon ran towards their home.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru held Kim close as he had to use only one arm to hold her. The other arm was busy opening the door. As he stepped in the dogs began barking. He rolled his eyes whe he heard Kokiyou and Jaken running in his direction. The raven haired wonder slid down the hall and stopped just feet away from Sesshomaru.

"What happened! "He yelled and walked forward as if to grab Kim. Sesshomaru glared at him and just walked right by ignoring the little bug. Jaken wobbled forward.

"Milord is Alyssa okay? "He quickly asked the first thing that came to mind. Sesshomaru just nodded knowing how it felt to not know if your "love" was hurt or not and spared the toad the worring.

"What a relief. "Jaken sighed. Sesshomaru continued walking down the hall towards Kim's room. He looked outside to see it was already fairly dark. He did not yet know how to tell time but by his estimation Kim wouldn't be awake before tomorrow morning. He gently placed her down on the bed and rolled the covers over her. Kokiyou came into the room and saw this.

"Sesshomaru I demand you tell me what happened! Never mind, I'll just wake Kim up and ask her! "Kokiyou said in a snobby tone and walked next to Kim. He put a hand on her shoulder and lightly pushed.

"Kim dear wake up. "He said. Sesshomaru growled and slapped his hand away.

"She needs to rest! Don't you dare even think of trying to wake up Kim! If you do- "Sesshomaru warned. Kokiyou interrupted him.

"Okay, okay! Geez someone is snappy! I won't wake her up. You know you really do have to get over this obsession with her. "Kokiyou stated. Sesshomaru gave him the -.- look.

"I have an obsession? "He questioned. Kokiyou nodded.

"Who's the one that sent demons after her so he could just force her to marry him...dead or alive? "Sesshomaru yelled. The loudness of him voice made Kim's eyes look as if she was glaring. Both went completly silent as she just flipped over to face her wall without ever waking up or at least opening her eyes. Sesshomaru sighed when he saw she was still asleep and grabbed Kokiyou's kimono's collar.

"Hey what are you- "Kokiyou was about to yell but Sesshomaru just smacked him over the head to shut him up. The demon dragged Kokiyou out of the room and softly closed the door behind them.

"You know what? Just tell me what happened! "Kokiyou snapped. Sesshomaru glared at him then at Kim's door.

"Something's happening to Kim and I don't know what. "He mumbled. Kokiyou looked confused at the demon lord.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru woke up fairly late the next morning. Well at least late for him. It was only nine but this was coming from the demon that always woke up around 5. Plus yesterday had been so...active. And to add to all of that the energy Kim had taken or whatever she had done made him weaker. He needed that long rest to recover. In the end it was worth it though since he awoke a strong demon.

Kim's mother and father had already left for work. He could hear that Kim was still sleeping and so was Kokiyou, Rin, and Jaken. He sighed and walked towards her room to make sure everything was fine, with all that had happened there was no way to know for sure if Kim was there, not there, demon, human, or even Kim.

He slowly opened the door and peaked in. It reliefed him to see her sleeping soundly on her bed. At least he knew she wasn't hurt because of all the flipping she did. She just seemed to never be able to find a comfortable spot. He sighed and backed away while closing the door when he noticed a change in Kim's face. Her eyebrows lowered and she got a frown. She flipped from her side to her back.

Sesshomaru wondered if she knew he was there. Kim's eyebrows slowly wnet back up as her frown fadded. Sesshomaru looked at her confused but shook it away.

Then without any warning Kim just jumped into a sitting position. A little scream escaped as her eyes flew open. Sesshomaru jumped a little at the surprise. Her breathing was heavy as she looked around her room then down at her hands that were clutching her blanket. She didn't seem to of noticed Sesshomaru. She released the blanet with one hand and rubbed her forhead.

"What a dream. "She mumbled and looked around.

"Kim-chan? "Rin yawned while sitting up from her spot on the heavily covered floor near by. Kim looked over at her and smiled.

"Sorry Rin...I didn't mean to wake you. It was just a dream. Wait, why are you sleeping on the floor? That's not right. "Kim said a little confused.

"It's Okay Kim-chan. It is much better then the outside of the castle where Master Jaken made Rin sleep. Master Jaken is truely mean. But that isokay because Kim-chan's parents bought Rin this very comfortable matress! "Rin assured Kim. The red head looked down and saw Rin was laying on a little matress perfect for her size. Kim smiled.

"Okay then if you say so. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru decided it was now time to question Kim.

"Kim... "He said and opened her door completly to reveal he was there. Kim and Rin both looked over at him surprised.

"Oh Sesshomaru. Hey there, just the dude I wanted to talk to. "Kim said. Sesshomaru was a little confused by that comment and looked at Rin. She knew what that look ment and stood up.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru-sama! "she said cheerfully and ran towards the door. Kim followed the little girl with her eyes till she was gone. Sesshomaru looked also watched Rin leave then looked at Kim. She flipped over the covers and brought her legs around so she was just sitting on the bed letting her legs danggle over.

"So what happened yesterday? "She asked. Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

"You do not know? "He questioned. Kim nodded. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I also do not know. "He mumbled and sat next to her on the bed. Kim looked at him surprised.

"Did you faint too? "She asked. Sesshomaru shot her a glance that had "eh? " written all over it.

"Well I fainted after Duroko tripped me. I figured you were the one that saved me and brought me back here or whatever. But how do you not know? Did you just sit around here even though I called you for help. Geez your stupid. You get mad when I don't call for help and don't do anything when I do. "She snapped. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you do not remember almost killing Duroko, killing all the other demons and attacking me? "He questioned. Kim gave him a "WTF" look.

"What are you talking about? I tripped, fainted, then woke up and saw Alyssa and Ayla again then after that I just fainted again. At least that's what I can remember. "She stated. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes you did faint after you found your cousins to be alive but...before you really don't remember any thing? "He asked. Kim nodded.

"You must be going crazy. I fainted and I am pretty sure of that. "Kim said in a "you stupid" tone. Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head.

"No... "He mumbled. Kim watched confused as he lifted off his shirt. Her eyes widened as she turned away.

_Do not look at the hot bod...do NOT look at the hot bod. OMG what is he thinking. Is he trying to give me a nose bleed, I mean seriousally._

"Kim? "Sesshomaru asked confused as Kim's face was over taken by blush.

"Uh...yeah...? "She stuttered. Sesshomaru looked at her even more confused.

"Look. "He said. Kim was a little hesitant but turned her head anyway to see whatever he wanted her to see. She gasped. Right on his chest was a huge scar. It was bruised and for some reason a few shades paler then his already pale skin. I'm not really good at discribing scars and stuff so your just going to have to deal. Kim gasped again and forgot all her nervousness.

"Oh my gosh! What happened? What is this? "She asked him with concern in her voice. Sesshomaru starred down at her. He almost felt like not telling her...his guess was she wouldn't take it to well.

"This is proof that you did not faint. "He mumbled. Kim starred at him puzzled.

"What do you mean? Did this happen when you were protecting me or something? "She asked. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He could lie and say yes. He was trying to protect her from the demon part of her completly taking over.

He had seen it happen before. A demon would get so caught up in his power that it would dirve away his normal side and be trapped in that state. Then he would be killed after being marked a danger to everyone that came near him.

But he had to tell Kim what really happened or she would find out some other way. Weather it be Naraku or her stupid cousins she would find out and be so mad at him.

"Not exactly. You decided it was my fault Duroko escaped and well the rest explains it's self. "He stated. Kim got wideeyed.

"What? I did this? But how? Are you sure? "She hit him with questions. He looked at her concerned. She really didn't remember. Sometimes it was natural to forget when something like that happens but everything should come back when you see the damage you had caused. He figured maybe seeing the scar she gave him would open up her memory.

"Yes you did this. Some kind of red vein came out of your hand and went right through me. I believe it might of drained something out of me. How you gained this ability I do not know and yes I am completly positive. "He gave her a simple summary. She looked down at the wound once again with shock on her face then back up at him.

"When will it heal? "She questioned. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Really it should of healed already. But as you can see it hasn't. "He said and grabbed his shirt. He pulled it over his head deciding Kim had seen all she needed.

"Now are you sure you don't remember anything? "He questioned. Kim nodded her head weakly.

"Not a thing. I'm...I'm so sorry Sesshomaru. I don't know what happened. I mean...I'm so sorry. "She said softly. Sesshomaru looked at her with softer then usual eyes. He was about to lean in and give her a little kiss to tell her she had been forgiven. But he then remembered their little break up. Then an interesting thought came into his mind.

"You remember every thing that happened before Duroko attacked you right? "He asked. Dissappointment took over his face when she nodded.

"Yeah why? "She asked noticing his look. She thought back trying to remember if any thing important had happened before that. Well rewind.

_I "fainted", Duroko swung Alyssa and Ayla away, demon mobile attacked, on my way the Alyssa and Ayla's house, cursed out parents on phone, waited for Ayla and Alyssa, broke up with Sesshomaru, yelled at Sess...wait. That was probably it. Damn even I forgot that._

She looked at his face again and almost smiled. He was sad she remembered! That ment maybe he did regret breaking up with her!

"Sesshomaru- "She said trying to bring up the romance subject.

"We did notice something while you were attacking. "He said ignoring her. Kim just starred at him upset she wasn't going to get to change the subject. He took her silence as a "I'm listening".

"Your eyes were red, as mine get when I'm mad enough. "He said. Kim gasped.

"Really? Does that mean I... "She looked down at her hand to make sure there were no markings. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I don't know. Right now your smell is human, your look is human, your- "He caught her of gaurd by grabbing a near by pillow and smacking her in the face with it. She "EEK"ed as the pillow hit her and she flung back from surprise.

"Your reactions are human. "He mumbled. Kim quickly recovered from the attack and got in his face.

"What was that for! "She yelled.

"A test. "He said. Kim's angry face glared into his emotionless one.

"A test for what? "She snapped.

"Isn't it obvious? To test your reflexs. A demon could of dodged that easily, even if they were as surprised as you. "He stated. Kim glared at him.

"Well are you happy now? You nearly killed me with the pillow! "She spat. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Think of it as a thank you for nearly killing me. "He spat back. He was a little surprised when he didn't see an even more angry face from Kim but a hurt one filled with regret. Sesshomaru frowned. He decided it would be best to change the subject.

"Who told you about the Youkai Hengen Mi? "He asked. Kim just sighed.

"Myoga, you know that little flee that travels around in Inuyasha's hair? "She said. But her tone told him she was thinking about something else. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he looked towards the door.

"Jaken, "He called. Kim looked at Sesshomaru confused. And then as if he was being chased by a killer chicken the toad came wobbling in. He stopped in front of Sesshomaru and bowed.

"Milord, "Jaken said with his huge eyes showing sleepiness. Kim wondered how someone could just jump out of a deep sleep like that and run to Sesshomaru. I mean all he said was "Jaken" and five seconds later...BAM! There he is.

"Is there a way you can travel back to our world and bring back someone? "Sesshomaru questioned. Jaken thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yes Milord. It is actually quite simple. We just go down that well and we are here! "Jaken said. Kim looked at him confused.

"Well...oh you mean the man hole. Dude I'll tell ya that aint no well. "She mumbled. Jaken just ignored her and looked at his master.

"Is there someone Lord Sesshomaru would like Jaken to fetch? "The toad asked. Sesshomaru didn't even nod.

"Go and get Myoga. I believe you know him. Bring back here, tell him if he does not come the punishment will be unbearble. "He said. Kim rolled her eyes. There he goes sounding like big important man again.

"Yes Milord, I will be back soon. I will take Ah Un. "The toad quickly said and rushed out of the room to follow his master's orders as soon as possible. Kim quickly ran to the the door and looked down the hall as he ran.

"Don't let anyone see you guys! The last thing I need is some one thinking I'm housing a bunch of X-men! "She yelled. Jaken just continued forward. Kim sighed and looked at Sesshomaru.

"You think Myoga would know whats going on? "She asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"He's the only one I could imagine knowing. "He stated. Kim and looked back out into the hall.

"I'm going to get a shower. My hair is like pure greece right now. Keep an eye on Kokiyou. I should be done before he wakes up. "She said and walked out into the hall. Sesshomaru just nodded, not knowing if she noticed it or not. She opened a little closet in the hall and pulled out a towel. Sesshomaru also walked out of room not really knowing what to do. Kim noticed his "lost"-ness and smiled.

"You can just watch some TV if ya want. "She stated. Sesshomaru sent her an emotionless look. She took that as a "whatever" and just walked into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind her. Sesshomaru just sighed and looked around. There had to be something to amuse him.

You'd think with this big "Is Kim a demon or human? " mystery going on he wouldn't need something to amuse him. But there was nothing he could do or even ponder. Right now the only question was "What the hell is going on? " and Myoga was probably the only one that knew that answer. He walked back into Kim's room and looked around.

It was fairly clean, only because Kim's parent's had forced her to clean it a few days before. And clothes were already piling up on the floors, papers scattered every where. Kim was good at cleaning but not to good at keeping things clean. He sat on her bed and sighed. He didn't know why he was in the room. It was filled with her scent. Which just made him regret what he did the previous day even more.

It surprised him that they had made it through the attack without getting "back together". He was starting to doubt if they would get back together. He didn't want that, he did still love her. He only said he didn't because...well he really didn't know why. And her smell filling the air just made him crazy. He wanted to be able to claim that smell as his own again.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of falling water. He had already grown use to the sound of the shower. Kim's father had some what explained it to him but the details were still not clear. He ignored the water and went back to his thoughts. It was still unbelievable what Kim was. How evil she acted. When you thought about it her actions were reasonable.

Kim had made it very clear Ayla and Alyssa had always been her best friends, the people that were always there. It'd be like losing a part of your happiness. And from experience he knew something like that could cause the demon state. (I don't know what it's really called. But I'm calling it the demon state. You know like on Avatar when Aangs eyes get all glowy? ya...If you don't watch Avatar you wouldn't get it. I'm not immature! It's actually a very good show!...so yha I'll get back to the story...)

He growled when he heard noise coming from His own and "Kokiyou's" room. No doubt the sound of falling water had shocked him. Sesshomaru slowly stood up and walked out of Kim's room, leaving her strong scent behind him. As he entered the hall he was met with a Kokiyou that had panic on his face.

"What's going on? Where is that water coming from? Is there a flood? "The annoying thing asked. Sesshomaru just glared at him. As if he was actually going to explain to something Kokiyou. He'd just let him look stupid till Kim explained things.

"Idiot... "He mumbled as if saying "figure it out yourself" and "nothings wrong". Sesshomaru walked past him into the room to decide what to wear. Kokiyou watched him pass then walked towards Kim's room. His head peaked in then out.

"Where's Kim? "He questioned. Sesshomaru sighed.

"She is bathing. Try anything and I will personaly remove your head from that oh so strangle-able neck. "Sesshomaru warned. Kokiyou let out a sigh and walked back into the room as Sesshomaru was buckling up a belt on his jeans.

"This technology is far above us. "He mumbled. Sesshomaru reached in and pulled out whatever shirt he happened to grab.

"Perhaps for a simple idiot for you-but for this Sesshomaru it is semi-simple. "Sesshomaru stated and pulled off his night shirt. Kokiyou gasped and the wound.

"Where did that come from. Shouldn't your 'super-advanced-better-then-human-because-your-just-so-special' skin of healed by now? "He questioned in a snappy tone. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"It does not concern you. "He snapped using every bit of his energy to not kill Kokiyou right then and there. He slipped on a black t-shirt with a picture of Stewie from family guy on it. Big white words said "Good News, I've decided not to to kill you" on it. Yet another shirt "Sesshomaru just had to buy" according to Kim from Hottopic. Kokiyou glared at him and walked forward.

"Wear whatever you want. "Sesshomaru stated and trying avoid any other conversation, walked away. Kokiyou glared at him as he left then examine the clothes. Sesshomaru walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He sat back and looked down at the floor. He could hear Kokiyou changing and the sound of water still falling. Looking out the window he hoped Jaken would be back soon. He wanted answers now.

"Lord Sesshomaru, "a voice interrupted him. He looked over and saw little Rin standing there with her hands hidden behind her back. Sesshomaru just looked at her.

"Why has Jaken gone to fetch Myoga? "She asked in an innocent tone. Sesshomaru thought about explaining everything to the girl. But he settled on she was to young to really understand.

"Because Kim and I must talk to Myoga about something. "He stated. Rin smiled and nodded.

"Lord Sesshomaru are you and Kim-chan mates? "Rin blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth and looked down ashamed of not being able to keep her thoughts in her head. She looked up at the gold eyes of her lord and was surprised to see them a tad bit softer then just a few seconds ago. Sesshomaru thought about that question. Should he just assume him and Kim would make up? Should he say yes? Really saying yes would be lying even if they were together. Him and Kim had been involed but not "mates".

"No Rin, Kim and I are not mates...yet. "He mumbled the last part quietly. But Rin could still hear it and you would be able to tell by the smile on her face.

"Are you going to ask Kim-chan? Kim-chan and Lord Sess- "The girl was aboutto go on.

"Rin, enough. What happens happens. Thats all I can tell you. "Sesshomaru said interrupting the girl. She looked surprised at her lord then frowned.

"Oh...Rin understands. Kim-chan and Lord Sesshomaru are fighting. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru looked at her shocked. How did she know? She was one smart little girl if she could tell that. Rin noticed his look and shook her head.

"It's funny how adults think Rin is so stupid. Rin knows what is happening. Do not worry Lord Sesshomaru, it will work out. Rin can tell Lord Sesshomaru and Kim-chan will be together. "She said then walked away towards Kim's room.

Sesshomaru watched her as she left. Had he just been given advice by a little girl? A girl that didn't even know how to use "I, me, you, her, or he "s yet. He sighed. Strangly her words helped though. Helped him want to rush him and Kim getting together again even more.

He began thinking, making plans to get Kim back. How he didn't know really. It was then that Kokiyou stepped out of the room and walked down the hall.

"How can people deal with these tight pants? "He growled and looked down at his baggy jeans, that actually weren't that tight. He was just a dork. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Kokiyou was wearing a lime short sleeve polo. Why Kim even bothered making him buy that shirt he didn't know. She didn't even like lime. That was when he remembered it was Alyssa that forced him to buy the shirt. She loved lime. She loved polos. And she loved making Sesshomaru look like a fool.

"You don't mind me wearing this wonderful shirt of your's do you? "He asked as if he made the shirt look good. Sesshomaru wanted to snap his head off. At least he hated the shirt. And it was to big for Kokiyou. His whole outfit was. His pants were even baggier then they should of been and his shirt was loose and flappy. He looked like an overgrown gangster/prep stick of apple gum.

"Keep the shirt, I do not have any interest in it. "Sesshomaru mumbled. Kokiyou smirked.

"Thats what you say. "He laughed. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Really, I hate the shirt. "He assurded the dumb lord.

"I can't wait till Kim see's me in this. She will be so impressed. Of course I look much better in it then you would. "Kokiyou bragged.

Sesshomaru was about to argue back but just decided against it knowing the idiot wouldn't pay attention anyway. As Kokiyou went on bragging Sesshomaru just listened to the water falling. It was quite relaxing to listen to. He lost track of time becuase suddenly the water came to a stop. He was a little confused at first when it stopped but then realized Kim must be done with her shower.

He stood up and saw that Kokiyou was still bragging. The demon's head shook and he walked right past Kokiyou towards the bathroom. The demon lord stopped in front of it and stood there waiting. The door handle began to wobble as it opened.

As soon as Kim saw Sesshomaru she screamed. Sesshomaru was a little shocked and steped back.

"Omg! Are you trying to give me a heart attack! "She yelled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I see...so your senses are not demon also...you would of been able to smell or hear me right outside the door. "He mumbled and held his chin. Kim's face grew red with anger.

"Sesshomaru...what if I wasn't dressed and you were just standing there? "She growled. Sesshomaru looked over at her. Of course he knew she was dressed. She wasn't that stupid.

"I assumed you had more sense then to walk around nude in a house with Kokiyou. "He said. Kim turned even more red as she stomped past Sesshomaru.

"Alright enough talking about that. "She snapped. Suddenly she smiled and giggled a little. Sesshomaru looked at her confused. She noticed his face and laughed even more.

"You said nude. Who the freak says nude any more? "She laughed. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at her stupidity. Suddenly Kokiyou poped into the hall way.

"Did someone say nude? "He asked. Kim stopped laughing and gave him the -.- look. Sesshomaru growled.

"Kokiyou... "Kim said. He looked at her.

"Yes my love? "He said in one of those romantic tones. She rolled her eyes.

"You ruined my funny you jerk. "She snapped and stomped into her room. Kokiyou starred confused at her room. Suddenly they heard a scream. Sesshomaru and Kokiyou both jumped at the surprise and both ran towards her room with the demon lord in the lead.

"Kim what- "He looked in and saw Kim ws just standing there while Rin sat on her bed smiling dressed in modern clothes.. She looked at him.

"I totally have to call Alyssa and Ayla! Geez the last time I was at least in control of myself I thought they were dead. Ug I need my phone. "She said rapidly and began searching for her phone. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously you have forgotten you phone was destroyed yesterday...you dropped it in the sewer...then stepped on it. "He stated. Kim stopped searching and glared at him.

"Oh yeah...wait didn't I send my parents to buy me a new one? "She questioned. Sesshomaru nodded and walked away. He came back holding a phone almost identical to Kim's old one. She quickly grabbed it, punched in Alyssa's number and brought the phone to her ear. But for some reason it said the phone was dissconnected. She slapped her forehead.

"Duh her phone got trashed yesterday. "She mumbled and punched in Alyssa's house phone. After a few rings there was an answer.

"KIM? "Alyssa said without even saying hello.

"ALYSSA! "Kim almost screamed...a happy scream though. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Oh my gosh how'd you know it was me? "Kim asked.

"You have the same number silly. Caller ID duh. "Alyssa's cheerful voice said. Kim nodded to no one.

"So how are you feeling? How the heck did cha survive that crash? "Kim asked amazed.

"I have no idea! Seriousally I thought we were done for! But I'm feeling pretty good now. Good enough to go to the party at least. But how are you feeling? I mean that was so freaky Kim! "Alyssa sounded concerned.

"I'm feeling fine. I don't even remember...wait party? Holy Shiznit that's today isn't it! I totally forgot all about it! "Kim said suddenly realizing.

"Yeah your still going right? "Alyssa asked.

"Yeah of course! Even the demon part of me or whatever it is couldn't resist Fall Out Boy! "Kim exclaimed. Sesshomaru let out a soft growl.

"Kim. "He said simply. She glared at him.

"That's great! Well I kinda got to go. I'm going with Ayla so she can buy a new outfit. I swear I have no idea where all this money or her's is coming from! Well bye Kimy Koo! "Alyssa said.

"K buh bye Wissy Woo! Wove wo! "Kim said.

"Wove wo wo. "Alyssa said. Both girls laughed before hanging up. Kim smiled and looked at Sesshomaru.

"You'll have to get over it Sesshomaru. I'm going. I wonder what I should wear. "She thought out loud and looked like she was in deep thought.

"Well I'll help you deicde what to wear dear Kim! "Kokiyou clapped and walked towards her closet. Kim was about to stop him when Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him confused and all was told when she his head shacking and the evil look in his eyes. A smirk slowly formed on her lips as she looked back at Kokiyou and crossed her arms.

"Wow thanks Kokiyou. "She said in a sly tone. Kokiyou smiled at her and pulled open the closet door. Suddenly Kokiyou let out screams as all of Kim's crap fell out and began piling on top of him. Sesshomaru was amussed. It was much funnier to see the event then to be part of it. As we saw in chapter...14. Kokiyou's head poped out from the pile of junk and looked around in a panic. Kim began cracking up laughing as Sesshomaru stood there, seeming emoitonless but cracking up on the inside.

"I think somethings licking my leg. "Kokiyou whinned.

* * *

Woot woot! They made it through a whole chapter not being a couple! Fo sizzle! And if your starting to not like the story trust me you'llwant to read the next chapter. It'll be funny. Let's just say Kim has a little to much fun at the party...hehe. Oh and let's not forget you might learn more about Kim's "condition"  
Plus remember I'll be responding to reviews next chapter. So ya in other words...Don't leave me! T.T 


	26. Feelings always get in the way

**This Chapter has been Edited----Crescent Moon Goddess**

Chapter 26:Feelings always get in the way

Kim stepped into the living room where a different outfit then just a few minutes ago. Sesshomaru, Kokiyou, and Rin sat there as judges.

"What do you think of this one? "Kim asked and gave a quick twirl. The only thing that twirled with her was her big baggy hoodie. Rin smiled and nodded.

"It's so pretty! "She said. Kim gave her a -.- look.

"That's what you said about the last five. "She sighed. Sesshomaru felt like rolling his golden eyes.

"Why do you care so much about what you are to wear? "He grumbled. Kim glared at him.

"I don't care, I just wanna look nice. "She stated. Sesshomaru actually did give an eye roll this time.

"Oh yes. You don't care , that's exactly why you've gone through your whole closet. "He said sarcastically. Kim crossed her arms.

"It hasn't been my whole closet. Besides who's keeping count? "Kim mumbled. Sesshomaru looked at Kokiyou.

"Well we started keeping track after...oh I'd say about five outfits so that brings us to the total of...23 outfits. But I must say Kim, you look beautiful in all of them. "Kokiyou said smiling at Kim. She glared at him then at Sesshomaru as the demon stood up.

"And if you truly are trying to look 'nice' you might just want to wear something not so...how you say tom boyish? All those baggy clothes look like you are about to give birth. "He said and began to walk past her. Kim gasped as Kokiyou shook his head.

"He shouldn't of done that... "The human mumbled as he heard Kim's screams.

"YOUR DEAD! "She yelled.

"I was just stating the truth. "Sesshomaru said with a little panic in his voice.

"You are just digging yourself deeper and deeper! "Kim yelled. Kokiyou shook his head yet again and sighed while Kim jumped on Sesshomaru's back and wrapped her arms around his neck for a powerful grip. Sesshomaru tried to yank her arms off but her arms just kept locked.

"Oh Sesshomaru, you are so idiotic. "Kokiyou sighed. Rin began giggling while seeing the funny scene. Sesshomaru growled and finally yanked off Kim He grabbed her shoulders and flipped her over so he was holding her upside down in front of him. She looked a little surprised then wiggled around trying to break out of his grip.

"Sesshomaru, you put me down! You can't say a women looks pregnant when she isn't and expect to not be beaten into a pulp! "She snapped. Sesshomaru sighed and remained silent. Anything he said could and would be used against him. He released his grip as Kim fell head first onto the floor. She yelped a little the rubbed her head on the ground. A glare went Sesshomaru's way as she stood up and turned away from him.

"Jerk! "She hissed and stomped down the hall towards her room.

"We'll see who looks pregnant... "She grumbled and slammed her door closed. Sesshomaru looked confused as Kokiyou burst into laughter.

"You are the most idiotic, hopeless, demon I know! I can not believe you said that! "He chuckled. Sesshomaru glared at him with a growl.

"Be silent. "He growled. Kokiyou just rolled his eyes and shrugged.

Kim stood in front of her open dressers glaring at her clothes. She was going to make Sesshomaru so jealous! He'll wish that he never broke up with her. But there was one problem...Kim didn't know how to dress to impress. She had gone through her life looking like a tom boy and she couldn't do make up for crap. Alyssa and Ayla would of loved to help but they were shopping and... Kim grinned.

Who said she couldn't go shopping with them? There was like a whole mall filled with that kind of stuff while she only had maybe two or three shirts. She grabbed some extra cash she "saved" after the first shopping trip with Sesshomaru and reached for her cell phone with the other hand. After pressing a few buttons it began ringing. After a few rings Ayla answered.

"Hello? "Ayla said after answering.

"Hey Lala. Listen I need your guys help. Where are you? "Kim questioned.

"At the Ledura Llims mall. Why? What's wrong? "Ayla asked. Kim sighed.

"Well I need you guys to...uh... "She searched for the right word. Sesshomaru was listening, she knew him enough to know that. What was a word he wouldn't know but would still describe to Ayla?

"I need you to...prep me up. "She said. There was silence on the other end.

"Ayla? "Kim questioned.

"Are you serious? "Ayla asked. Kim sighed.

"Yeah. "

"OMG! Oh, this is going to be so much fun! Alyssa! Guess what? Kim wants us to prep her up! "Ayla yelled. Kim could hear a woot woot from Alyssa in the background.

"We're not at the mall yet so we'll come pick you up. Be ready. "Ayla warned before hanging up. Kim starred at the phone confused.

"Be ready for what? "She sighed and shut her own phone. She just shook her head and grabbed her purse off her bed. She almost regretted that already. There was no way she would have any say in whatever preppy things they were going to do to her. She walked out of her room and into the living room where Sesshomaru was still sitting with Kokiyou.

"Going somewhere dear? "Kokiyou asked. Kim glared at him.

"Yup. And I'm almost positive Ayla's going to be speeding over her, so they should be here to pick me up in about...five minutes maybe. "She estimated. Sesshomaru looked at her with little confusion.

"Whatdoes 'prep up' mean? "He questioned.

"You'll know later. "She answered with a little smirk. She couldn't deny it. A lot of times boys liked preps more then tom boys. And Sesshomaru was a boy. Sure he wasn't exactly like the boys in this world. But it was worth the chance to see Sesshomaru all...whatever emotion she was hopping to get out of him.

"Kim I demand you tell me now! "Sesshomaru almost barked. She smirked at him. Oh he wanted to know so bad...the fact she was going some where to prep up and he had no idea what that was just made him so darn frustrated. She acted like she was thinking.

"Well..." she hesitated and looked at him.

"No. "She said simply and smiled. Sesshomaru growled.

"Very well, if Naraku attacks and I have not the slightest clue where you are then enjoy your painful death. "He grumbled. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Please as if you actually mean that. All I'd have to do is let out a loud scream and you'd hear it. Then you won't be able to resist coming to save me. "She gave a happy sigh and plopped onto the couch next to Sesshomaru. He glared at her.

"And what made you think that? "He asked. She gave him a sly look.

"Oh please it's just so obvious. "She shrugged. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? "

"Yup. I'd hate to say it Sesshomaru but you just can't help worrying about me. Trust me I know. "She had a very big smirk. Sesshomaru glared at her as a response. Kokiyou rolled his eyes.

_And there they go._

"Perhaps you don't understand the meaning of you-annoy-me. "He said. Kim glared at him now.

"Oh I understand it perfectly. Perhaps you don't understand the meaning of get-out-of-my-grill. "She snapped back.

"Actually I don't! "He almost yelled.

"Well allow me to explain it for you! Go-away! Just leave me alone! "She actually did yell and crossed her arms. With a pouting face she looked away from him. Sesshomaru was about to yell something when he stopped himself and just bit his tongue. Kim didn't need to be any more mad at him.

Kim waited for the response. But it never came. With a confused face she looked back over at him to see the demon lord calmly looking forward emotionless, just starring at the wall on the other side of the room.

"That's it? No come back? I'm shocked. "She mumbled with some humor in her voice and sat back thinking she had won. Sesshomaru lightly shook his head.

"No, I refuse to get in another argument with you... "He stated. Kim's happy face slowly fell as she realized she hadn't really won the argument...Sesshomaru was just swallowing his pride and being the better person. She suddenly felt really low. Sesshomaru was never going to want her back with her acting like that...even if she did get all preppy. She bit her lower lip as she realized that a change must be made.

"Uh Kokiyou...could you like leave for a second? "She asked with a little stutter in her voice. Kokiyou looked up surprised at his name popping up.

"Actually Kim... "He was about to counter but when he saw a glare forming on Kim's face he flinched and stood up.

"Of course my love. "He said quickly and walked out of the room. Sesshomaru watched confused as Kokiyou left then looked over at Kim. He saw her sigh when he allowed his face to go back to emotionless and looked away again.

"I am assuming there is a reason you wanted the pest to leave other then him being an annoyance. "He said. Kim nodded and looked up at him.

"Yeah, I need to tell you something. "She said. Sesshomaru looked yet again down at her. He had an idea what she was going to say...and he was hopeful he was right. He held in the emotions and listened. Him looking at her was word enough that he was paying attention to her.

"Well...I guess I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know, I'm a hard headed baka and I guess I really don't treat you that great. That's probably why we ended up breaking up. So I just wanted to say that 'cause I don't want us to have that whole argument every five minutes thing happening again. I just want us to be cool. Ya know? "She said. Sesshomaru waited for her to say the magic words before he said anything. After a few seconds of waiting, which seemed like forever, he realized she was going to drag it out of him.

"Kim, you are not a hard headed baka...well your not a baka. "He said. Kim got the -.- look.

"But when you say we are cool...I do not know what that means- but! "He quickly stopped the explanation that was about to come out of Kim's mouth by holding up his finger. The words Kim were about to say were held in as she closed her mouth and looked at him.

"I do have a good idea of what it does mean. And between you and I, I do not believe cool is the proper word for it. "He stated and raised his hand up to the side of her head. He let his fingers tangle in her hair. She looked at little surprised and waited. He leaned a little bit towards her. She held in a smile that might stop him from curiosity. Then suddenly, just as their faces were inches apart he came to a stop.

She looked at him confused as he let out a soft growl. She wondered if he had suddenly became angry with her. His other hand quickly wrapped around her wrist. She looked down at it then up at him with puzzled eyes.

"Sesshomaru? "She questioned. Suddenly she could hear the sound of wheels rushing around and a loud squeak. She looked out her window and saw what she recognized as her aunt's van. Sighs came as she wasrealizing what had made Sesshomaru stop. Sesshomaru tugged on her arm bringing her attention back to him.

She looked over only to be startled by his face suddenly extremely close to her's. She gasped at the sudden closeness and with out thinking first, backed away. Sesshomaru glared at her backing up and held her wrist tightly.

"Geez don't scare me like that! "She snapped and looked out as the van came to a stop and Ayla jumped up she looked around excited and when she spotted Kim looking out the window, she got a big smile and darted towards the door. Alyssa also jumped out of the van and ran just as fast towards the door.

Kim started laughing and went to stand up. She got on her feet and began walking only to be stopped by Sesshomaru's grasp still holding her back. She had almost forgotten about what just happened and looked back at him.

"Sesshomaru could you please let me go? "She asked with a sigh. Right as she finished saying that, the door burst open and two blonds ran in and looked around.

"Kim ya ready? "Ayla yelled looking in every direction but the direction Kim and Sesshomaru were in. Kim rolled her eyes then quickly tugged her hand away from him. He just narrowed his eyes and also stood up. Alyssa saw them and poked her idiotic sister.

"Ayla you weirdo, she's right there! "She said and pointed at Kim. Ayla looked ta her cousin and almost tackled her from excitement. She would of too, if Sesshomaru hadn't quickly pulled Kim out of the way before Ayla could land on her. Kim laughed as Ayla quickly jumped up and grabbed her shoulders.

"We are going to have so much fun! "She yelled. Kim rolled her eyes while smiling.

"Okay Ayla. Let's just go get this over with. "She mumbled. Ayla nodded and Alyssa came up behind them.

"Kim, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this! It's time for you to come to the dark side, or the bright pink side. Which ever. "She joked. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"The dark side? Kim are you going to Naraku? "He asked a little concerned. Kim laughed and shook her head.

"No! Sesshomaru, just chill, don't worry. "Kim pleaded. Her gave her a look then looked at Alyssa.

"Where are you taking her? "He asked in a strict tone. Alyssa smiled.

"Almost every where! First the mall for a major shopping spree, then some where to get her hair cut! And then- "Alyssa began the list.

"Hold on! What's wrong with my hair? "Kim snapped. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Kim you have such beautiful hair! And you never do crap with it. We are totally going to spice it up! "Alyssa replied. Kim growled but just ignored her cousin's comments. They were probably true.

"As long as I don't get bangs...I can't stand bangs. "She mumbled. Alyssa and Ayla nodded, they hair style they were thinking of didn't involve bangs anyway.

"...So you are just taking Kim on another shopping spree? "Sesshomaru questioned. Ayla shook her head.

"Oh no Sesshomaru, this is not the normal shopping spree. This is the ultimate preppy shopping spree! "She squealed. Kim felt like she had a sweat drop.

"Okay Ayla...I think he gets it. "She mumbled.

"Oh I can't wait! We're going to get your nails done! They'll be all long and prettyful! "Alyssa said. Kim glared at them.

"Guys, you know that I can't play the violin with long nails. "She warned. The cousins looked at each other then at Kim.

"K...I guess we can just pawn the violin and that'll pay for the nails! "Ayla said. Kim sighed and shook her head.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea. "She mumbled. Ayla and Alyssagave her death glares that sent shivers done her spine. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Why had Kim even arranged for this makeover? Was it for the party? Was she trying to impress some one...like Crush? Or perhaps a memeber of "Fall Out Boy". He began growling,

"We are so doing this! I don't care if we have to tie you to a damn chair! "Ayla said. Kim gave her the -.- look.

"How am I supose to try on preepy clothes when I'm tied to a chair? "She asked. Ayla shrugged.

"We know what your size is Kim. And even if we do buy something that doesn't fit it wouldn't be a problem since we're basically made of cash. "Alyssa stated.

"Which reminds me. "Ayla said and stepped in front of Sesshomaru looked down at her as she held out her hand.

"Fork it over! "She snapped. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Some cash you doof! We're gonna need money to give your girl friend a makeover! "She said. Sesshomaru looked a little surprised at the use of "girl friend". Of course she knew they were over...but after that moment they just had...who knew. He looked over at Kim to see she was just growling at her. Ayla noticed this and laughed.

"Oh no Km's mad at me. What ever will I do? "Ayla rolled in an emotionless tone.

"Watch out sis, she might go all crazy demon on ya! "Alyssa laughed. Ayla began giggling. Kim gasped suddenly. Everyone looked at her confused.

"Wow...I totally forgot about that... "She mumbled. Ayla and Alyssa exploded with laughter.

"How the hell do you forget something like that? "Ayla roared. Kim shrugged.

"I don't know! Okay, I didn't even know it happened! Sesshomaru had to show me a freakin hole in him for me to actually believe it happened! "Kim snapped. Ayla and Alyssa laughed even more.

"I'm glad to see you find this so funny. "Kim snapped as she crossed her arms.

"So sorry, Kim. "Alyssa laughed. Ayla giggled then calmed down.

"So when Sesshomaru showed you this hole, was it before or after the make-up-make-out? "She chuckled. Alyssa began laughing even harder. Kim's face went from a frown to just a sad look as Sesshomaru looked at them puzzled. Alyssa noticed Kim's look and stopped laughing. She looked at her cousin confused.

"You guys did make up right? "She asked. Kim sighed and shook her head. Alyssa and Ayla gasped as Sesshomaru realized what they were talking to and also let his face turn into a frown. Ayla got wideyed.

"Well what's taking you guys so long? "Alyssa snapped. Kim and Sesshomaru looked surprised at her.

"It's obvious you guys still like eachother! Geez we assumed by now you guys would be cool but I guess I'm just going to have to get Ayla to push your heads together again! "She grumbled. Kim blushed a little remembering that embarssing moment. Sesshomaru sighed thinking about the good old days. Back then everything was so simple, even if he didn't think so then. But there was no Naraku and his only problem was Crush.

"Okay, guys can we please just go? Ayla stop bugging Sesshomaru for money. I have all the cash forms of it. "Kim sighed. Ayla and Alyssa looked at her curiously.

"So you have all of Sesshomaru's money? "Alyssa questioned. Kim nodded.

"All of it but the gold and silver pieces. He, for some reason, hid them from me. "She said. Alyssa and Ayla grinned and looked at eachother. Kim looked confused at her cousins. They looked back at her and opened their mouths.

"_I aint sayin' she's a gold digger, but she aint messin' wit no broke- _"The two began singing. Kim gasped and quickly slapped both of her cousins over the head.

"I am not a gold digger! "She yelled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Kim, they said you weren't a 'gold digger'. What ever that is. "He stated correcting Kim. She glared at him.

"It's a song Sesshomaru! Basically they are calling me a gold digger which means I would have to be some shallow girl that dates 80 year old rich men so I could get their money when they kick the can. Or that I date some one just for their cash. Which I don't! If any one is a gold digger here it's Ayla! "She snapped and pointedat Ayla.

"How am I a gold digger? "Ayla yelled/questioned.

"Oh come on Ayla. Your wallet says 'Hurray for boys with money'. "Kim said while giving her the -.- look.

"Hey your mom gave that to me for Christmas! "Ayla snapped.

"Doesn't mean you have to use it. "

"I'm not a gold digger! Look at Zach! He's not rich and won't be 80 for a long time! "Ayla stated.

"He's not rich huh? That totally explains how Fall Out Boy is going to be at his party. "Kim mumbled. Ayla just growled and looked away.

"That's it...now we ARE getting you some nails! "She snapped. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Yeah as if you can force me to get some nails. "She said. Ayla gave her a creepy look.

"Trust me I have my ways. "She mumbled menically. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Ya know what? I don't think this is the best idea. Let's just forget about it and I'll rade my clothest for- "Kim began to walk towards the hall but was stopped by Ayla and Alyssa each grabbing one of her arms.

"Aint no way! Let's go! "Alyssa said as they began walking towards the door. Kim struggled.

"Hey! I changed my mind! Let me go! Sesshomaru, help! "She yelled and looked over at the demon. Kokiyou and Rin came walking in to see what the comotion was about. When Kokiyou saw Alyssa and Ayla trying to capture Kim he switched into "hero" mode.

"I always knew you two were evil! Release Kim at once! "He ordered.

"Well this is different. Kokiyou trying to save me from my cousins while Sesshomaru stands there like the idiot he is. "Kim mumbled. Sesshomaru glaced over at Kokiyou.

"Baka, she is not in any real danger. "He stated. Kokiyou looked from Kim, to Sesshomaru, then back at Kim.

"I don't believe you! "Kokiyou yelled.

"Could all you please calm down! I'll go! Okay? Now Alyssa, Ayla let me go. Sesshomaru...you just do what your doing. Kokiyou, go die. "Kim snapped orders. Alyssa and Ayla smiled before realeasing their cousin's arms and lookingat the boys.

"Well later. Much later. This is going to take a while. "Ayla joked and walked out the door. Alyssa made Kim go ahead of her so she wouldn't just try to stay behind.

"Later guys. "Kim sighed and gave a little wave before walking out with a pout.

"Geez, I'm the real baka here. "She mumbled.

"Well I'll see ya later.And don't worry Sesshomaru we will make sure Naraku doesn't kill Kim or anything. "Alyssa assured and walked out. Sesshomaru glared as she left. When the door shut, Sesshomaru simply turned his head to look out the window and watch them load into the van.

"Hey, why are we using your mom's van? "Kim questioned. Ayla gave her a sour -.- look. Kim was confused at first but then began laughing.

"Oh...so how trashed did your car get? "She asked as Ayla sat in the fornt seat.

"Beyond trashed. "Alyssa joked. The two girls laughed as Ayla grumbled.

"I totaly blame you for everything. You couldn't of gone all demon crazy BEFORE the jerk threw my beautiful precious car? "She said. Kim roleld her eyes.

"Oh so sorry, "She mumbled. Alyssa and Kim sat in the back seat and let the doors slide to a close. Sesshomaru watched as the car pulled away and drove off. He sighed and began wlaking towards his own room. Rin smiled at her lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is hungry. "She informed him. Sesshomaru looked down at her and pondered. He couldn't just send her to get her own food like usual. There were no fruit trees or anything nearby. Without responding he turned right around and walked towards the kitchen. Rin followed him. Kokiyou also followed.Sesshomaru stopped in the kitchen and looked at Rin.

"Eat some thing from in here. "He stated and backed away to be out of the way but still able to supervise Rin. There were some pretty sharp objects in there, that could be deadly if in Rin's hands. Kokiyou walked in and looked around.

"Good I am starving! "He exclaimed. Sesshomaru sent him the famous death glare. Kokiyou's face quickly changed as he backtracked.

"Actually, I just lost my appeitet. "He mumbled and snuck away some where.

"Sesshomaru-sama! There is such good food here! May Rin go in here? "She asked and pointed at the fridge. He gave a slight nod and the girl opened the fridge door. Her jaw hung low as she saw all the food. She shivered.

"It's cold Sesshomaru-sama. "She mumbled. She grabbed a bag of graps and opened it.

"These look delicious. Thank you Sesshomaru-sama! "Rin said happily.

"Thank Kim when she comes back. "Sesshomaru said in a bored tone. Rin nodded before stuffing a grape into her mouth.

"So good! Would you like one Lord Sesshomaru-sama? "She asked in a sweet voice. Sesshomaru shook his head. Some how he wasn't to hungry with all that had been happening.

"Rin must admit, Lord Sesshomaru-sama. Rin is also very surprised that Lord Sesshomaru-sama and Kim-chan are not mated yet. Or at least over what ever little fight you had. "She stated. Sesshomaru looked at her for a second. In reality she had no place to say that, at least in Sesshomaru's world. But she was right, everyone was surprised. It had been such a long time since him and Kim last kissed. Well not really...less then 24 hours but when you get into the habbit time seems to slow.

"I know Rin. "He mumbled.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama. Rin doesn't want to disrespectLord Sesshomaru-samabut... "She sighed and bit into another grape.

"Rin. "Sesshomaru interrupted her. She looked up at him almost scared that he would be angry with her lecturing him.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru-sama? "She resonded.

"... "Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment.

"...Do you really believe Kim and I should mate? "He questioned. Rin looked a little surprised at the question. Usually the only person Sesshomaru would ask those kinds of questions to was himself. And then he would work it out in his mind to avoide any other opinion. She slowlynodded her little head.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin does. Rin knows Sesshomaru-sama loves Kim-chan. And Kim-chan loves Sesshomaru-sama. Both make it so obvious! And to let a little argument you had to ruin it, "Rin sighed. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Rin, it was not just a little argument. We fight constantly. "He stated. Rin nodded.

"Yes, but Lord Sesshomaru-sama! When you fight it is usually because you just want to work things out because you are worried about Kim-chan! "Rin said in an alomst yelling tone. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. How did she know all of this? Had she been observing without him noticing?

"Please Sesshomaru-sama, just apologize to Kim-chan! Rin knows she loves you. "Rin pleaded. Sesshomaru looked at her confused. Why did she care so much? How would this effect Rin? Sesshomaru thought about it a little more when it hit him.

Rin had always looked up to Sesshomaru. Possibly as a father figure to replace the one she lost to bandits. But Rin hadn't had a mother figure in such a long time when she met Kim maybe she saw her as that. And if he and Kim where to mate it would be almost like she had a complete family again.

"It's not that easy Rin. "He stated thinking about what he had just discovered.

"Kim is very upset. "He continued.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama please listen to Rin. Kim-chan wants you back. The only reason she is going to "prep up" is to impress you because you said she looked like she was about to give birth! "Rin pointed out. Sesshomaru gasped realizing she was probably right. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to say to Kim-

"Rin...fine I will but do not get your hopes up. "He mumbled and just walked out of the conversation. Rin sighed and nodded.

"Thank you m'lord. "She said softly. Sesshomaru held in all emoitons till he was out of the kitchen and then let his emotionless face look confused. He rubbed his crescent moon as if he was rubbing his brain for an idea. He didn't know why he was trying to look emotionless for Rin. He supposed that the conversation had revealed enough emotion.

He decided to retreat to his room. It was now his responsibility to apologise. In his mind, he cursed Kim's cousin's for showing up when they did. A couple more minutes and they could of already been done with this mess. Him and Kim could of been together right at that very moment. Not out "preping up" for a party she would be alone at.

"Damn Fall Out Boy... "He mumbled knowing that they were a good group to blame. He tiredly walked to his room's closed door. With a sigh he placed on his emotionless mask and stood highly so if Kokiyou was there he would not be seen in such a puzzled state. His claws wrapped around the door handed and turned it only to come to a sudden stop. He looked over towards Kim's room right before hearing feet hitting the floor.

With a growl he quickly opened the door of his room and with his demon speed ran in. Without even pausing he reached out to grab the Tokijin and turned right around rushing to Kim's door. He placed his body against the wall next ot Kim's door and peered in. The great scent of perfums Kim had tried on and just her scent added hid the inturder's. He looked in with a growl but then sighed seeing it was only Kokiyou. But what was he doing? Sesshomaru observed.

Kokiyou was walking around her room with his hands behind his back, looking around. He would stop to stare at a machine for a second then walk away. Sesshomaru looked confused as he opened the closet that had been emptied after it's earlier attack on Kokiyou. He looked into it for a second, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small little orb. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as the marble like orb was place at the very bottom of the closet. He closed the door and walked over to the stereo. He pulled out another little marble and placed it against the stereo. As he pushed on it the orb seemed to just dissappear into the device.

Sesshomaru glared. What was he doing?

The taiyoukai walked into the room and for a second, with out Kokiyou's noticing. As the human smirked and finished doing the same thing to the phone in Kim's room he heard a soft growl behind him.

"Kokiyou! "Sesshomaru snapped. The human quickly turned around only to be caught by the neck. Sesshomaru's grip held him tight as he was lifted into the air by his weak human neck.

"What are you doing? "He growled keeping his face emotionless. Kokiyou starred down at him worried.

"Oh me? I was doing nothing. Just observing Kim's machines. Now put me down you wretched demon. Kim's mother will not be happy! "Kokiyou said in a snobby tone. Sesshomaru frowned and tighted the grip even more so the humans face began to turn blue.

"Perhaps I should rephrase it. Tell me what that little orb was that you pushed into Kim's stereo and phone! "He snapped. Kokiyou's face showed doubt.

"Oh...you saw that huh? "He mumbled. Sesshomaru tightened his grip a little more making Kokiyou gasp for breath. Kokiyou squirmed a little.

"Alright I will tell you! But...you must promise...not to kill me...! "He yelled trying to speak without air. Sesshomaru glared at him but released his grip so the human fell to the floor. There was a little bonk as Kokiyou's body hit the ground. Sesshomaru cold hear Rin's soft footsteps walking towards them. But he didn't care. He wanted to know what the human could of been posibily doing.

"This Sesshomaru makes no promises with low life humans. "He stated. Kokiyou looked uncertain.

"Right. Well then I'll just go over here... "He said and made an attempt to crawl away. Sesshomaru growled and slammed his foot down onto the oblivious human's back making him stop.

"Or not... "Kokiyou moaned from the pressure Sesshomaru's foot put on him. He noticed Sesshomaru's death glare peering down. With a sigh he began.

"After I was reserected, I didn't think there was a way to get Kim-chan back...I was miserable... "The human began.

**We will see a flashback hosted by Kokiyou! Yay!**

_**(The Kokiyou currently trapped under Sesshomaru's foot will be speaking in this style of font)**_

_**I was so miserable indeed.**_

**Kokiyou walked down a road, looking back at every women that walked by. He blushed and giggled after a few seconds of looking at each. Suddenly there was a huge explosion from behind. Kokiyou turned to see people running away and his villiage with smoke filling the air. He could smell a fire hidden beneath the gray cloud.**

_**I knew I would have to be brave and save my villiage.**_

**Kokiyou let out a girly scream and turned around. He sprinted away.**

_**So I ran into a nearby forest to get water to put out the fire. That's when I found him. **_

**Kokiyou ran like an idiot into the forest screaming his lungs out. His hands waved in the air as his feet pounded the ground. He hadn't noticed the figure walking in his direction. The figure was wearing a long bamboon like robe that didn't show it's walking legs. It was of course, Naraku.**

_**That's when his plan unfolded and we met. All of it, the expolsion, the trying to save my villiage, and everything else was part of his plan with just one purpose. To meet and get help from the greatly famous Kokiyou-sama. **_

**As the two passed their shoulders lightly brushed against eachother. Kokiyou stopped running and face Naraku who just kept walking.**

**"Hey! You will respect this Kokiyou-sama and apologize! "He yelled and pointed at Naraku. The hanyou turned to face Kokiyou with his face hidden.**

**"Kokiyou-sama eh? Never heard of you. Well Kokiyou, this Naraku will show no respectto the likes of you. "He hissed and grumbled as he walked away with a slight limp. Kokiyou starred at him confused.**

**"Naraku?...haven't I heard Kim and that baka Sesshomaru speak of him? "He questioned outloud. Naraku came to a sudden stop and looked at Kokiyou. Kokiyou could see under his hood a little.**

**"You know Lord Sesshomaru and Kim? "He questioned. Kokiyou crossed his arms and nodded.**

**"Yes, I know Sesshomaru. That damn demon that doesn't even deserve the name lord. And of course I know my dearest Kim-chan. My true love... "He said in a dreamy tone. Naraku looked at him for a second.**

_**He showed strong signs that he needed my help...**_

**"Interesting. "Naraku mumbled and turned around to leave. He began walking away. **

_**That was when I had to allow my manly and powerful expression fade, as I showed the tiniest bit of saddness for my missing Kim.**_

**Kokiyou fell down on his knees and began sobbing those anime tears that make your eyes look like water falls. Naraku starred at the pitifulness.**

**"Oh Kim-chan! Why did you leave me my love? "He cried. Naraku smirked seeing a perfectly good oppertunity to manipulate. He turned and walked towards the sobbing lord.**

**"...what would you be willing to do to get Kim-chan back? "He said in a sly tone. Kokiyou looked up at him with sad eyes.**

**"Anything! "He said.**

**"Even if it risked her saftly? Even if it made her life miserable? "Naraku questioned.**

_**Of course I had to consider the feelings of my dear Kim-chan before my own. I took time to ponder the question.**_

**"Yes! "Kokiyou snapped almost as soon as Naraku was done asking the question. Naraku smirked and knelt down in front of the human.**

**"Good...now here's what you will do. "He mumbled.**

Back to normal!

"Naraku then explained to me that if I brought back Kim-chan and gave her to him he would make sure she loved and stayed with me forever. When my servants failed to bring Kim-chan back he sent a message in secret explainingI had to spy on you two and place these Kenzan Kyuutai around. They allowed him to see everything that was in their view and send it to Kanna's mirror. For some reason Kanna's mirror could not allow Naraku to spy on you in this world as it did in our's. "Kokiyou finished. He looked up at Sesshomaru who keep his foot fermly on Kokiyou's back.

The human looked a little relieved when he saw Sesshomaru calmly just close his eyes. A sigh of relief came out till he heard a soft growl from Sesshomaru. No sooner then he could look up did he feel Sesshomaru's foot hardly being forced into his back.

"You damn baka! "Sesshomaru yelled as his eyes snapped open with all their redness. Kokiyou gasped an tried to scramble away.

"Do you even realize what you are doing? You say you love Kim when you want to make here life miserable just so your's will be happy? "Sesshomaru growled and kicked Kokiyou in the side. Kokiyou curled up the grab the pain.

"As if you don't! You make Kim just as miserable as I do! "Kokiyou growled actually surprising Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's red eyes turned into an awful glare as he kicked Kokiyou into the air and caught him by the neck. He hauled him above the demons own head and began to squeeze the life out of the human.

"How dare you...how-dare-you! "Sesshomaru mumbled increasing his grip with every word. It was then that Rin ran into the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, what is...? "She began and turned into a gasp as she saw her red eyed lord killing Kokiyou. She backed away a little.

"Rin! Thank the gods, stop your lord! "Kokiyou yelled noticing the girl. Rin looked wideyed between Kokiyou and Sesshomaru.

"Rin, leave. Kokiyou has betrayed us and must be punished. "Sesshomaru growled. Rin believed her lord and seemed to calm a little. She was use to seeing her lord kill people but never this angry doing so.

"He's lying Rin! He just hates me and wants me dead! He's gone insane! Do something! How would you feel the rest of your life knowing you could of stopped a death but didn't? "Kokiyou lied. Sesshomaru glared at the baka.

"What? "He hissed and increased his grip so much Kokiyou felt his long nails were just going to chop his head right off.

"Please Rin! "Kokiyou pleaded. Sesshomaru glared over at Rin giving her a "don't" expression. Rin gulped but then ran away quickly. Kokiyou gasped as Sesshomaru smirked.

"There goes your last hope...not even an innocent little girl would spare you. "Sesshomaru almost laughed. His smirk fadded as he heard the soft sound of beeps. He recognized those beeps from the telephone. Kokiyou noticed the demon's change in expression and got a little more hope. The sound of ringing was heard by Sesshomaru, then an answer.

"Hello? "Ayla's voice said.

"Ayla-chan! Please let Rin speak with Kim-chan! "He heard Rin plead.

"Um K. Hold on...Kim! "Ayla yelled. Sesshomaru growled and decided to finish off Kokiyou quickly.

"Rin? What's up? "He heard Kim saw. Kokiyou began to make squeeky noices as his breath began to stop.

"Kim-chan! Sesshomaru-sama is killing Kokiyou! Sesshomaru-sama says Kokiyou has betrayed us and needs punishment while Kokiyou says Sesshomaru-sama is just trying to find ways to kill Kokiyou! What should Rin do? "Rin begged into the phone. The was a little pause with slience till they heard a growl from Kim.

"Rin give Sesshomaru the phone. "She growled. Rin nodded and quickly ran into Kim's room again to see Kokiyou's situation had only gotten worst.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama... "Rin mumbled a little scared of what her lord would do for not obeying him. Sesshomaru glared down as she held out the phone.

"Kim-chan! "Kokiyou gasped with the little air he had.

"Sesshomaru you take this damn phone orI swear, you are out! And whatever your doing to kill Kokiyou, STOP! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru glared at the phone as if challenging Kim.

"I'm so serious Sesshomaru! I'll make sure the rest of your very very long life is filled with nothing but misery, pain, and killer chihuahuas! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru growled and gave Kokiyou one last hard squeeze before letting him drop onto the ground, unfortunitally, still alive.

Kokiyou gasped for breath on the ground as Sesshomaru again shoved his foot onto his back to prevent any running. He snatched the phone from Kim and put it to his ear.

"Kim, Kokiyou is a betrayer- "He began.

"Well so am I but you don't go killing me now do ya? What the hell is wrong with you Sesshomaru? What did he do this time? "Kim growled. Sesshomaru was about to explain when he heard some screams a little shuffling sound and then a voice.

"Hey Sesshomaru this is Alyssa. "Alyssa's voice informed him.

"...I want to speak with Kim. "Sesshomaru stated with his stripes on his cheeks slowly changing into bigger and spikier ones.

"Well to bad. Ayla and I know your just trying to get Kim to come back over and not 'prep up' because your a paranoid freak. But Kim isn't so your just going to have to wait a few hours. "Ayla said in a snappy tone. Sesshomaru let out a big growl telling Alyssa he was very mad.

"Oh hold on. I think Kim wants to talk to you. "Alyssa mumbled and there was a shuffling sound again as Kim spoke.

"Alright Sesshomaru, here's the deal. I'm going to keep going for my little makeover. You are not, I repeat, you are NOT going to kill Kokiyou. Instead just make sure he doesn't do anything to like...I don't know...betray us anymore. I'll be back in a few hours so just chill. And if I find out you do kill him...You-are-dead. Dead, dead dead dead dead. Am I clear? "She warned. Sesshomaru glared so much his eyes were alomst completely covered.

"Who are you to order me around? I am Lord Sesshomaru-sama while you are just a human. How could you possibly kill me? "He snapped. Kim sighed.

"Oh great he's doing the whole 'Great Lord Sesshomaru-sama' crap again. "Kim voice sounded lower.

"Oh joy. "He heard Alyssa mumble in the background.

"OK Sesshomaru. I'm only going to say this one more time. Do not kill Kokiyou. If you think you want to take that risk then you do what you want. Or be smart and listen to me for once. "Kim grumbled then he heard the sound of her phone shutting, and hanging up on him. He growled and threw the phone down onto Kokiyou's head.

"You are lucky, I suggest you not do anything else to upset me before Kim returns. That is if you don't want to die even sooner. "He warned. Kokiyou let out a sigh but continued to look worried as the red in Sesshomaru's eyes stayed. Rin gulped a little as Sesshomaru removed his foot off Kokiyou and walked past her.

"Rin is sorry m'lord, Rin did not know what to do... "She mumbled as he passed. Sesshomaru didn't even spare her a glance before walking out the room, going to take his anger out on a pillow or something. Kokiyou sat on his knees and looked at Rin who just glared at him.

"Kokiyou better of been telling the truth. Milord is mad at Rin now! "Rin snapped. Kokiyou gave her a fake big smile.

"Of course... "He grunted with the fake smile staying. Rin sighed and shook her own head.

_Rin can not believe Rin feel for that..._

**

* * *

**

Kokiyou quickly ran into the living room as he heard the van pull up. Sesshomaru calmly walked in also, still with bright red eyes. His eyebrows seemed to never seise their glare. Rin also slowly walked into the room, with a regretful look on her face. Kokiyou looked out the window and gasped as Sesshomaru heard the sound of the van door slide open and close. Sesshomaru glared at his gasp.

"...wow. "Kokiyou mumbled. Sesshomaru didn't know what he was wowing about and really didn't care.

"I hate you guys...I really really hate you guys. "He heard Kim hiss as she walked towards her house.

"Oh but you look great! "Alyssa squeeled. He heard their feet hit the steps as they walked up. The door knob turned a little as a crack formed in the door and it began to open. Sesshomaru looked over to see Kim walk in and almost gasped himself.

"Don't say a word! "Kim snapped as she stepped into the house. As if could...he was to busy gasping. This was a Kim he had never seen before...

Kim was wearing a short denium skirt that came to around her mid thigh and showed of some nice legs she usually kept hidden. Her light blue shirt exposed her belly button and didn't even bother to cover her shoulders or a great deal of her upper chest. Just to make it seem like her cousin's weren't trying to dress her up like stripper barbie, she had a dark blue hoodie zipper up half way, the hoddie it's self ended even before her short shirt did though. Thw whole outfit revealed to Sesshomaru a body that he never realized she had...

As the cousins had promised her hair was cut. Still long but now with angles framing out away from her face and long layers. A few blonde streaks came up, but they were light and blended in well with her alreadystrawberry blonde hair. Her lips were coated with glitening lip gloss and her eye lashes seemed to of double in thickness. There was a light blue shade on her eye lids to match her outfit.

Big silver ovals hung from her ears and a pair of those big brown glasses rested on the top of her head. Her cousins had though allowed her to keep her etnies, with baggy socks loosly hanging over, not in a nerdy way, but in a cool way. He was surprisedto see that hernails hadn't been changed,but looked a bit more shinny and pointy.

Alyssa and Ayla followed her in carrying huge bags which Sesshomaru guessed were filled with mroe clothes.

"Kim you look- "Kokiyou was about to say till Kim turned her pissed off face towards him.

"Shut up! "She snapped. Kokiyou quickly withdrew and hid in the shadows of a corner, not knowing who was more dangerous at the moment, Kim or Sesshomaru.

"Kim, you know this style looks good on you. "Ayla said. Kim glared at her.

"Maybe in a completly different universe! "She growled.

"Fine we'll go to Sesshomaru's world. Then will you wear it? "Alyssa sighed. Kim gave them an even scarier look that made even her closest friend's question if Kim was safe or not.

"Well we are um...going to go get ready for the party...see ya there! "Alyssa cheered and quickly darted out the door just dropping the bags. Ayla gave Kim a smile that said "I better see you in that at the party tonight, " and also ran away leaving what she carried of the bags. Kim growled and slammed the door close behind them. She turned around.

"Okay, before anyone starts yelling about who did what I'm going to go change! "She stated. Kokiyou quickly appeared behind her.

"Why don't you just stay in this oufit Kim? "He asked with his eyes trailing down. Kim growled.

"Hello, Kokiyou! My face is up here! And there is no way I'm going to wear this for another minute! I don't even know why we wasted Sesshomaru's money on this crap! "She snapped. Grabbing the bags Ayla and Alyssa had left she stomped towards the hall. Sesshomaru realized something and quickly reached out a hand to grab her shoulder. She turned her head to glare at him.

"Oh, what does the great taiyoukai wanna say something now? "She growled thinking Sesshomaru had shallow intentions. Sesshomaru glared at her and shook his head. She gasped just realizing his red eyes.

"Kokiyou you must of made him really damn mad... "She mumbled.

"You don't want to change in you room. Trust me, "Sesshomaru said and glared back at Kokiyou. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Uh K. Ya know what I'm so mad I'm not even going to bother asking about that one. I'll just do whatever. "She shrugged and walked easily out of his grasp, carrying her bags towards the bathroom. Just as she entered the bathroom and shut the door Kokiyou scrambled next to Sesshomaru.

"We truly are lucky men. "He commented. Sesshomaru glared at him and with a little woosh hit Kokiyou across the head sending him back to the wall. Rin ran up to where Sesshomaru was standing and looked back at Kokiyou with a giggle. Sesshomaru looked down at her. She gulped a little at the red eyes but kept a serious face.

"Rin knows m'lord is angry with Rin but remember what m'lord said... "She mumbled. Sesshomaru glared down at her. Of course he remember...as if he was going to tell Kim when she was that angry.

A few minutes later Kim walked out of the bathroom with a sigh. She replaced the denuim skirt with long bell bottom jeans that were not skin tight but not as baggy as her other pairs. The short blue skirt had been replaced with a black tank top, that was a little longer then the other one, but still revealeda few inches ofher.Her dark blue hoodie was taken away and a denium jacket was added, with the button at the cuff of her sleeves undone. She kept the silver earrings but toke away the glasses. It wasn't quite as...oh whats the world...boy friendly as the other outfit but still was at least two steps up from what she would usually wear.

"Okay I'm calm now. I actually like this hair so... "She said walking into the living room after quickly throwing her bags into her room. Since Sesshomaru did not show any sign of worry when she did so she knew that there was nothing in there that could hurt the clothes. She ploped down on to the couch and slipped her etnies off so she just had socks on.

"Alright Sesshomaru, you seem to be very mad. What happened? "She asked.

"Kokiyou is a spy for Naraku. "Sesshomaru hissed.

"Am not! "Kokiyou yelled. Sesshomaru and Kim both glared at him.

"Sesshomaru, explain to me how Kokiyou is a spy. "She mumbled not letting her eyes leave Kokiyou. Rather then having to explain it again myself, Sesshomaru told Kim everything Kokiyou told him, except for all the stupid crap that was obviousally told by Kokiyou to make the story more dramatic. By the time he was done Kim had her fists completly curled into a tight ball. Kokiyou gulped and prepared for the worst...

"Kokiyou is that true? "She growled at him. He shook his head.

"No it's- "He was about to plead till Kim jumped up and suddenly tackled him.

"You damn liar! What the hell is your problem? "She yelled and gave him one of her powerful strangles. Sesshomaru, seeing Kim was actually taking care of the problem, sighed and finally allowed his eyes to go back to their original whitness. He watched as Kokiyou tried to squirm out of Kim's grasp.

"How long have you been doing this for? "She yelled. Sesshomaru was reliefed to know it couldn't of been to long since Kokiyou had just appeared last night.

"Not long at all! The first orbs I set up were the ones Sesshomaru caught me doing! "Kokiyou gasped and with a quick duck, managed to shrink out of Kim's head lock. He tried to crawl away but Sesshomaru stepped in front of him. He drew out the Tokijin that was still with him and pointed the tip down at Kokiyou. The human shrieked like a little girl and covered his head with his arms. Sesshomaru glared at the patheticness. Kim stood up and walked over next to Sesshomaru.

"Hold on, "She said and placed her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder to stop him. He glared over at her.

"Kim you are not actually trying to let this filth live again, are you? This can not be allowed- "He barked. Kim glared up at him.

"Just chill out! I swear your so hypocritical! "She snapped then looked at Kokiyou.

"I'm hypocritical? "Sesshomaru said in disbelif. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Yes! You broke up with me because you think I yell to much, while all your doing now is yelling at me! Of course I'm not going to let the bastard go without a punishment! "She snapped at him and looked down at Kokiyou. The human shook from all the yelling. Sesshomaru's eyebrows softened a bit at the use of him breaking up with her. She had just been saying a few hours ago that she broke up with him...something must of changed.

"Anyway Kokiyou, Sesshomaru and I won't kill you if...YOU GET ALL THOSE DAMN ORBS OUT OF MY ROOM! "She yelled at him. Sesshomaru almost gasped realizing Kim had actually been using her brain and thought of something he hadn't. Sesshomaru didn't know how to remove the orbs, and he guessed Kim didn't either.

"Yeah, I'm not as dumb as you think! Am I _Lord _Sesshomaru? "She hissed saying "lord" in a mocking voice. Sesshomaru flinched. Well that hurt. What was wrong with her? He wasn't the one that was spying for Naraku.

Kim noticed Sesshomaru's change in expression and acted as if she just relaized what she said. It surprised her that she was so angry. Her own expression softened as she looked away from him.

"Sorry... "she mumbled.as Kokiyou stood up. He bowed many times in front of her.

"Of course my dear Kim-chan. Of course! Thank you! "He repeated many times then darted past them towards Kim's room. The human girl sighed as she turned and finally took her hand off Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Better make sure he doesn't screw anything up. "She mumbled and began to follow Kokiyou. Sesshomaru paused for a few seconds then quickly spun around. He reached out his arm and caughts Kim's wrist with it. Felling the sudden hestraint Kim turned to face him with a puzzled look on her face.

"He's not stupid enough to do anything wrong when his life depends on it. "The demon lord stated and pulled Kim closer to him by her wirst. She blushed at his touch and looked up at him surprised. His face remainded emotionless, which some how gave her a calm feeling. She didn't know why she'd use to try and change that face. It was almost nice to have around, it showed her that maybe something weren't so bad that they were worth getting all worked up about. That sometimes it was possible to stay calm.

"Yeah...but why take any chances? "She mumbled and with a smile tried to pull away. Of course Sesshomaru just wanted to get this over with, thus he didn't allow her escape. Instead he pulled her even closer and rested his other hand on the side of her face. She blushed a little more then gave a smile with a little laugh. Sesshomaru looked down at her confused. She couldn't help but giggle more.

_Wow...I feel like me and Sesshomaru never even dated. TotalDéja Vu here, Sesshomaru pulling me close and not letting go. I'm so lucky...and to think I was worried that he didn't still love me...now every things going to be great..._

She looked at him with a smile and opened her mouth as if she was about to say something. Sesshomaru watched even more confused as her happy face turned into a sudden frown. She looked away from him with the -.- look.

_That is untill we get into another fight. Damn if only there was a way to..._

Sesshomaru was about to just give up with he saw Kim's face turn into an evil grin.

_I could always go old school and play hard-to-get. Maybe that'll make him think twice before he decides to make an argument with me..._

She grinned even more and covered her mouth with her free hand to alow a few 'ho ho ho' like chuckles. Her eyes turned into those little tiny diamands you see when ever an anime character has an evil plan.

_Wow...that would be so cruel._

Suddenly her face dropped to a frown again. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as she sighed.

_That would be to cruel...he might hate me forever if I did something like that._

"Kim... "Sesshomaru said taking her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him as if just remembering he was still there.

"Oh uh...hi Sesshomaru... "She blushed. He got the -.- look.

"...hello. "He surprisingly answered. Kim gave him a happy smile.

"How are you? "She asked. He glared at her and moved his hand a little so instead of resting, it was more like holding her head. Hepushed it towards himself and lowered his own head. Her newly glistening lips made him cruious. He wondered what kind of taste they would add to a kiss.

By that point Kim felt like an idiot. She was being so stupid...but for some reason she felt weird just going along with this.

"Ya know Sesshomaru, I do think we should make sure Kokiyou isn't just putting in more of those orb things...you never know with that carzy dude. "She mumbled as Sesshomaru's face got closer.

He paused for a moment and starred down at her. He was silent, trying to read her face. Kim noticed this and started blushing. She was so confused...it wasn't like her and Sesshomaru hadn't kissed before. But it felt so weird...why? It was only a day ago they were kissing up a storm.but now...what was wrong?

"Stop speaking, "Sesshomaru calmly ordered and closed the last of the space between their faces so that there was barely an inch. Kim searched for ideas in her mind. Or at least a reason she was trying to find ideas! She still couldn't begin to understand what was making her so nervous.

Quickly she took her free hand and using desprete measures, pushed Sesshomaru's face away from her own. From shock Sesshomaru released her wirst and face and backed away a little. Kim quickly pulled her hand away from Sesshomaru's face. But just as it was retreating Sesshomaru grabbed her palm with a tight grip and a low growl.

"What...?...Why? I don't even know how to question that! "He said in a disbelief tone. She gulped and hesitiated. She could just tell him she had no freakin clue why and that she was a bum. Or she could...

"Woh, did you hear that? Sounds like Kokiyou broke something! I better go check on things! "She gave one of those fake little laughs before quickly running off. Sesshomaru let her hand slip away as she rushed off. He followed her with his eyes down her hall way. He let his eyes soften as she dissappeared into her room. He was half tempted to follow her and force an answer but he knew that would only get her mad at him. He looked away from the hall and looked down.

How could this of happened? Alyssa had assured him that she was still in love with him. And he thought she was by the way she acted! But after that...there was doubt.

"Okay Kokiyou, what did you break? "He heard Kim say just in a fake loud tone showing that she was trying to make him hear her.

"I didn't bre- "He heard Kokiyou begin but was cut off by the sound of a bonk.

"Play along baka... "Kim whispered.

"Uh right...yeah I broke the... "Kokiyou's words came to a sudden stop.

"...Kokiyou? Hello, what did you break? "Kim said in a "omg I hate people tone". Silence remained after that. Sesshomaru listened hard, incase they were whispering. Suddenly he heard a smack and a little thud. He assumed it was just Kim beating the crap out of Kokiyou again...till he heard a little mumbled.

"Ow. Gez what was that for frea-! "Kim's voice snapped but ended with a gasp. Sesshomaru growled and turned towards the hall. Kokiyou must of had a death wish, he ran down to Kim's room was his demon powers.

He stopped in the door way to see Kim sitting against a wall with Kokiyou in front of her. His foot placed firmly on her forhead as if ready to crush her skull. Her eyes trailed from up at Kokiyou, to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru...uh something's up with Kokiyou... "She mumbled. Kokiyou turned his head to look at Sesshomaru, with gloomy eyes. Sesshomaru growled seeing Kokiyou's eyes pupilless and empty. Kokiyou showed no signs of emotion before pulling his foot away from Kim's face. She sighed, really for no reason, when Kokiyou's foot swung forward and kicked her right across the face.

A little shreik escaped as the force of the kick made her fly across the room, the opposite way of Sesshomaru. There was thud as she hit her wall right under her window. Sesshomaru grolwed and looked from Kokiyou to Kim. With his super speed he ran to Kim's side and held her head up.

"Kim! Are you- "He was about to question when Kim interrupted him.

"I'm fine! But...he's a lot stronger then he use to be. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru nodded as Kim whiped away a stray little stream of blood flowing down the side of her mouth. The demon lord next to her looked at Kokiyou and growled.

Slowly he stood and reached down for the Tokijin that was held in his belt lupe. Since he first say Kokiyou sneaking around he made sure the sword was always by his side, incase it was needed. He took his place in front of where Kim sat and held the sword in front of him. Kokiyou just walked zombie like towards them. Kim ignored the pain in her face and side and stood up. Sesshomaru gave her a quick glance to make sure she made it upokay and then went back to looking at Kokiyou.

"Kim...? "Sesshomaru went to ask her a question. Kim could already tell what it would be.

"Yeah, whatever! Just kill the baka, I'll explain everything to my mom. "She grumbled. Sesshomaru held in a smirk, finally he got to kill the human! The zombie like Kokiyou charged at them. Sesshomaru felt like laughing at the loser. Not even a weapon. Kim watched confused as Kokiyou jus ran forward.

_He can't be this stupid...even with a little bit more strength he can't beat Sesshomaru. Ecsoecially not with out a sword or something. _

As Kokiyou closed in Sesshomaru swung his sword through Kokiyou, which normally would of killed the human but somehow just went through Kokiyou as is he was just empty air. No cuts, no screams. Kim gasped as Sesshomaru looked surprised.

"Hey...that is the Tokijin right? You didn't grab Tenseiga did cha? "She questioned. He looked down at the sword then shook his head.

"This is the Tokijin... "He growled. Kokiyou stopped for a second in front of them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box. With a quick flick of the wrist a little blade poped out. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Where the hell did Kokiyou get a freakin pocket knife? "She questioned. Sesshomaru backed up a little bit, not because he was scared, but to close the gap between him and Kim a little. Kokiyou held the knife far out to the side of him and just started charging.

Sesshomaru decided since the sword wasn't working that it was probably a better idea to use his claws. He held up a glowy hand and glared at Kokiyou. As the human ran Sesshomaru swiped at him but again it went through Kokiyou with no effect, and Kokiyou ran right through Sesshomaru as if he wasn't even there. Kim gasped as Kokiyou let his hand swing in bringing the knife towards her. Luckily she was smart enough to drop down right before the knife chopped through her face.

Sesshomaru turned around with a glare and was reliefed to see Kim safely crawling away from Kokiyou. The possesed human followed her in his living dead like walk. Sesshomaru growled and ran to Kim. He picked her up and ran out of the room with his demon speed. He stopped by the back door and placed Kim back down on the ground. She stood up and looked at him.

"Okay, any ideas why you can't touch Kokiyou? "She mumbled. Sesshomaru shook his silver head. Kim sighed.

"Well this is just great! I'm doomed. "She growled and crossed her arms. They saw Kokiyou come running down the hall looking like a pupet being pulled. Kim gulped as Sesshomaru quickly opened the bag door and pushed Kim out. He slammed it shut before exiting himself and glared at Kokiyou.

"Kim! Run now! "He growled. Kim looked surprised.

"But Sessho- "

"Juist go! It's obvious he's after you! "The demon barked then faced Kokiyou. The human or whatever he was at the moment just kept going forward towards the glass door. He went right through Sesshomaru again, but surprisingly just hit the glass door.

Kim couldn't help but laugh a little as she saw Kokiyou's face smooshed against glass, sliding down. Sesshomaru turned and looked down reliefed at the not outside Kokiyou. When he noticed Kim still standing right out side of the door and not running he glared at her.

"Run you baka! "He yelled. Kim flinched at the comment but ignored it...he was right. She was being the biggest baka ever. Without even sparing him a nod she ran off. Sesshomaru glared down at Kokiyou who was numbly standing back up. Kim reached the bottom of her back pourch steps and looked around.

"Wait...what am I doing? I'm a sitting duck with out Sesshomaru! "She mumbled. Not wanting to gain to much distance, she ran under her back porch, having to duck beneath the top, or floor of her porch. She listened carefully as if to get some clues.

_This is so weird! Something must be conrtoling Kokiyou...he's acting like a zombie...let's see...someone that controls people and makes them seem like zombies...that's not to original of an idea. It must of been used in an episode. Think Kim, it's been a year but go back to your Inuyasha knowledge! Who could be able to control people and make it so they can go through demons and evil swords, but not glass doors...?_

She searched her knowledge...there was no one.

_It could be Yura of the hair or whatever but she's dead. And I really doubt she could give Kokiyou those kinda of powers...maybe it's not Kokiyou. It could be an illiousion...nah, that kick definitally wasn't an illusion. _

Kim looked up after hearing a crash. She gasped and even held in her breath so no one could hear her. She could hear a growl from Sesshomaru as there were foot steps rushing everywhere above her. She gulped not knowing what she should be afraid of, Kokiyou, Sesshomaru, or her parents after they saw whatever just happened to her back door.

"Kokiyou you bastard... "She heard Sesshomaru growl. Kim struggled for an idea.

_Okay so I know he can't go through glass...so... _

Her eyes grew wide as she got an idea. All she had to do was be able to out run Kokiyou. With one last final gulp she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After opening her eyes she ran out from under the porch. She looked up to see Sesshomaru and Kokiyou right in the center of the porch, unfortunitally where she needed to be. Hearing the sudden sound of someone running Sesshomaru looked over to see Kim sprinting up the stairs.

"Baka what are you doing? "He snapped. Kim glared at him.

"Oh thanks a lot Sesshomaru! Why didn't you just yell 'hey look Kokiyou, it's Kim!' ? "She hissed back. Kokiyou turned to see her and just forgot about Sesshomaru. He began walkign towards her. She looked a little worried as she quickly ran to her glass door, which now had pieces of glass scattered every where. She scopped up the sharpest piece she could find and looked at Kokiyou.

_Oh please don't let my aim suck like usual and me accidently hit Sesshomaru... I just know somehow that's going to happen!_

She threw the piece of glass right towards Kokiyou. The human didn't even try to block it. He just kept walking forward the glass came in contact with his forhead and...went right threw him...-.-. Sesshomaru quickly jumped out of the way of the still flying glass that had so easily passed threw Kokiyou. The demon lord glared at Kim.

"So you decided to stay so you could kill me? "He questioned. Kim's jaw fell open.

"Wtf? I was sure that glass would hurt him! Dude, this makes no sense! "She complained. Kokiyou's walking had put him right in front of Kim. She glared at him and tried to back away, but he snatched her neck before she had the chance. Sesshomaru glared as he tried to think of something to do. He wanted to attack, but knew that it would end up going right through Kokiyou and into Kim.

Kim gritted her teeth as Kokiyou's grip tightened around her neck.

_Shit! What the hell is going on? Okay...he can pass through Sesshomaru, the Tokijin, and glass. He's plenty solid when he's trying to kill me though! And when he's going through a glass door he hits it... I guess every one runs into the glass doors...the curse of them being so see through, no body ever sees them coming_

Her eyes widened

_...wait...that's it! This time I know it is!_

The sudden smile caught Sesshomaru off gaurd.

_Oh crap...she had an idea before I did...I'll never here the end of that._

"Sesshomaru! He can only go all ghosty when he wants to! Aka when he needs something to go right through him. Otherwise he's just normal, which means... "She was cutt off by Kokiyou squeezing her neck even tighter. She coughed from the lack of air. Sesshomaru eyes narrowed until they suddenly grew wide.

"Which means he can't defend from an attack he doesn't even see coming. "He mumbled what Kim was to busy choking to say. Kim heard him and gave a thumbs up.

"Right...now in case...you haven't no...ticed...he is...trying to...kill me... "She informed him pausing when breath ran short. Sesshomaru nodded and held the Tokijin out in front of him. Using the oppertunity that was given to him by Kokiyou being to distracted killing Kim, he ran forward in an attempt to catch the human off gaurd.

Kokiyou turned his head just in time to see Sesshomaru's smirking face. The human was about to smirk also when suddenly he felt a pain in his stomache, the clueless human looked down to see his body being pierced by the Tokijin. From the sudden panic and confusion his solidness started flicking on and off.

As this happened, Kim's neck managed to fall right through his hand during a phase. She allowed herself to just fall onto the ground and try to catch her own breath. Sesshomaru smirked even more and withdrew the Tokijin. Finally he had killed the baka. He looked down at Kim who held her own throat while breathing heavily.

"Wow...now I know how he felt. Ya know Sesshomaru this might hurt but he's got a stronger grip the your's. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru looked over at Kokiyou who feel onto his knees with a gasping face. Suddenly his pupils appeared as he looked over at Kim.

"Kim-chan...what...? "He gasped before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed completely. Kim frowned feeling a little guilty. She had just been the cause of Kokiyou's death...again. Sesshomaru noticed her look and was about ot comfort her when a sudden change in Kokiyou caught his attention. The corpse was slowly growing transpoartent. Kim also saw this and looked confused. A second later the body was completly fadded and gone...dum dum duuuummmm

Kim starred down at where Kokiyou's body once layed while standing up. It was obvious this was Naraku's doing. But how do he go from wanting her just captured to actually wanting her dead? She let out a sigh and rubbed her forhead.

"Geez, this is just starting to get annoying now... "She grumbled and looked down at her broken glass door.

"Wow, I can't wait to explain this one to my parents. "She said sarcastically. She looked over at Sesshomaru.

"How did that happen anyway? "She asked. Sesshomaru looked hesitent to answer and just wallked past her into the house.

"It's not important. "He mumbled with a bit of an attitude. Kim crossed her arms and followed him.

"Oh come on tell me...he pushed you didn't he? "She said with some slight humor.

"He didn't push me! I fell on my own. As if that weak human would have the ability to push me. "He snapped. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Oh I see, so you purposly broke my glass door so he could come outside and chase me. "She rolled. He glared at her.

"Of course not...I just...didin't want to break anything in here. "He lied. Kim pointed behind at the brokenb glass door. Did he call that not broken?. Sesshomaru just looked away from her and began walking towards his, and only his, room. Kim followed with her arms crossed.

"Hey don't just walk away from me you- "

She was interrupted by a little buzz and a beeping sound. Sesshomaru looked at her with a mixture of alarmed and confusion as she reached into her pocket.

"Don't worry it's just my cell...I gots me a video message. "She said and opened the phone. She read the text message sent with it.

"_Hey Kim. Figured you want this for your new phone. If your ever sad just look at this and I can garuntee you'll laugh. _"She read out loud. Sesshomaru came up behind her to watch the phone and whatever was garunteed to make Kim laugh. She pressed a button that made the video play.

**"You stupid teen! Thinking you can just pick on us little old ladies! You didn't think I was a black belt did you! "An old lady yelled and stuck her arms and one leg in the air. **

**"Feel my wrath! "**

**Sesshomaru could then be heard rolling his eye and saying "oh please"**

**The little old lady jumped into her air and made it seem like she was about to kick Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru easily stepped out of the way.**

**"Oh yes I fear your wrath. "He said sarcastically. Put when he looked at the old lady she was holding some thing. A can with a strange top.**

**"I pepper spray freak! "She yelled and sprayed a least half the can of pepper spray into Sesshomaru's eyes. He covered his eyes and feel on to his knees.**

**"What the...! "He yelled at the pain in his eyeballs. **

Kim began erupting with laughter.

"OMG! I totally forgot anout this! Hahahaha! "She laughed. Sesshomaru glared at the phone as he watched himself get beat up by the lady. As she was walking off grumbling he saw the phone focus on his face and red eyes, not from anger but the pepper spray.

**  
"Well Sesshomaru. Any thing to say to out loyal watchers? "Kim could be heard teasing. Sesshomaru smirked and nodded.**

**"Actually yes there is. "He said. .**

**"Okay what is it? "Kim asked. Sesshomaru glared at the phone.**

**"You can take the cell phone and stick it up your... "**

The screen froze as Sesshomaru was about to say the last word telling them the video was over. Kim laughed and gave Sesshomaru a fake angry look.

"You were mean to me! "She said in a fake hurt voice and gave him a playful punch.

"You were even meaner for making me talk to that she-devil. "He grumbeld. Kim smiled and shook her her head.

"Oh well...you got what you deserved...what time is it? "She ended the conversation and looked at the time on her cell phone. She gasped as her eyes widened.

"OMG 6:30 aready! Crap, I gotta do some final touches! "She exclaimed and ran towards her room. Sesshomaru stood there watching her run around the house in a panic.

"Crap! Where are my blue and black Etnies? "She yelled one time.

"Ug my hair is a mess! Where did that brush go? "

"OMG I can't find the other sock! Wah why is this happening to me? "She screamed. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and just sat on the couch watching Kim run back and forth. She stoped in front of him an held up two different pairs of Etnies.

"Which ones do you think, the black and bright blue or the black and white? "She question. Sesshomaru looked at the two shoes then formed an evil idea.

"Neither. "He said with a slight grin. Kim looked at him confused.

"What? "She questioned.

"Neither...the balc simply does not work. "He stated. Kim's face dropped as she looked at the shoes.

"Crap...that's it I'm raiding your shoes! "She said and ran into his room. He almost got a sweat drop as he heard a yell.

"Get in here and help me! "She snapped. Sesshomaru sighed and stood up wondering what he had just gotten himself into. As he walked into his room Kim jumped in front of him holding his old shoes, from back in his original world.

"How the heck can you wear these! They are so small. "She said. He shruged and moved over to his bed where he sat down. He watched as Kim searched threw the closet throwing things over her shoulder.

"Hmmmm...hey what is this doing in here? "She questioned and pulled out one of her dogs old toys, one of those taco bell dog plushies. She looked at it confused then looked back at Sesshomaru with a grin. He let out the smallest blush and looked away.

"I...I have no idea. "He mumbled. Suddenly Kim fell over and was rolling on the floor laughing. Sesshomaru frowned and looked away from her again.

"It's not that funny... "He mumbled.

"OMG! Can't...breath! "Kim gasped between laughs.

"Being in this world is very stressfull...sometimes I just need something to kill..."He snapped. Kim stood up laughing and sat next to him on the bed holding the little taco bell toy.

"Wow...so you decided to take it out on my dog's toys? "She asked with humor. He looked at her.

"There was nothing else to take it out on. "He pointed out. Kim shook her head while smiling.

"Oh boy...a side of Sesshomaru I never knew. You've just been surprising me all over the place this week. "She laughed for a second, then looked at the plushie with a calm dreamy smile.

"Ya know we use to collect these. "She said all of the sudden. Sesshomaru looked surprised at her sudden change in subject and gave her a look that told her he was paying attention.

"Ernie would love to chew the crap out of them. We would call them Mini Me's since they looked so much like miniture Ernies. "She giggled. Sesshomaru looked down at the toy. It did resemble Ernie. She looked at him with her smile still there.

"But he's got plenty of them...you can have this one. I'm positive he won't mind. "She said and held out the toy. Sesshomaru looked at it for a second then gently placed his hand over the toy and the other under Kim's own hand. She blushed a little as he locked his hands together, trapping her's. He leaned in and read her expression.

_One more try..._

Suddenly Kim got that same feeling that she had before...she was able to indentify it more this time...nervousness, uncertainess, and some how confused. Her face became over taken with blush as she tried to ignore the feelings. She wanted to kiss Sesshomaru! She had been hoping he would kiss her since the second they broke up.

But something was holding her back. She held back her other hand to stop it from shoving his face away again. Instead she forced her head towards his, telling herself all those annoying feelings that were trying to stop her would be gone.

But Sesshomaru was no fool, and he could sense the hesitation Kim had. He stopped leaning close to her and read her face. The blush that was so strong, Sesshomaru thought it was going to jump on his own face, easily told him something was different. He backed away and released her hand. She gasped at his retreat as he simply took the little toy out of her hand and stood up.

"Sesshomaru... "Kim said and also stood up. He turned and looked at her. She was about to say something when suddenly the dogs began barking loudly. Kim closed her mouth and looked towards Sesshomaru's door.

"Time for you to leave... "He said coldly and walked out of the room, throwing the toy back into the closet. Kim sighed and ran behind him. In a despret attempt to make him at least not think she hated him she closed in and wrapped her arms around his neck. He came to a sudden stop a little surprised at her actions and turned his head slightly to get even the smallest clue on what she was thinking.

"Sesshomaru I don't hate you or anything, K? I'm just...ya know what I don't even know. "She mumbled. They heard a knocking on the door as the dogs barked even louder.

"We'll talk about it after the party. "She sighed and released her arms. She ran into the living room, grabbed the pair of blue and black etnies, then ran to the front door. As she opened the door, Sesshomaru walked into the room with a little bit of surprise on his face. Crush walked into the house through the open door, with a big smile.

"Yo Kim...dog what happened? You look great! "The teen said looking at Kim's outfit which for once didn't have baggy jeans. Kim smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know I thought I'd try something a little different for the party. "She stated. Crush laughed.

"Different? Kim I can see your wearing a one of those belly button shirts. Geez Sesshomaru, how'd cha talk her into that? "Crush joked. Kim crossed her arms and smirked.

"Sesshomaru had nothing to do with it, K? Now let's go. "She said checking her pocket for her cell phone. Crush shrugged and stepped out of the way of the door.

"Ladies first. "He said and held a hand out towards the door. Kim smiled with an eye roll and walked forward.

"See ya Sess! "She waved to Sesshomaru and dissappeared outside. Crush smiled and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Later dude. "He said and exited, closing the door behind him. Sesshomaru stood there for a second and listened as Crush's car's doors closed and he heard the car drive away. With a sigh he sat one the couch and relaxed.

At least now he could just chill without haven't to worry about hiding an emotion. Only Rin was around and he didn't really care about her seeing him with emotion anymore. She was just a child. As if she knew he was thinking about her, Rin came walking into the room with her hands folded together and her eyes down. Sesshomaru looked over at her, then back straight ahead. She looked at him sadly then sighed.

"What is it Rin? "Sesshomaru said in a bored tone. Rin looked at him with a kinda surprised look for a second, then looked back down.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama is mad at Rin... "She pouted. Sesshomaru looked over at her again with a little bit of a confused look before remembering how she hadn't obeyed his orders and called Kim for help. Of course he wasn't really that mad. Rin was young and didn't know what to do...and with that baka Kokiyou liying like that...

"Rin, since when did you start deciding who Iam mad at? "He questioned in an emotionless tone. Rin looked up at him confused for a second then smiled. She giggled a little and ran to the couch. Jumping onto she sat facing Sesshomaru with her feet indian style.

"So...did you tell Kim-chan? "She said as if she was gossiping with him. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Kim andI will talk after the party... "He stated. Rin frowned and crossed her arms.

"Well that's no good...Kim-chan could meet someone at the party. Kim-chan is always talking about the Fall Out Boy thing. And there's Crush...Kim-chan's momy told Rin that Kim-chan use to really like Crush... "Rin thought out loud. Sesshomaru's face frowned even more as she kept naming possibilities.

**

* * *

**

"And then Kim-chan would marry the muffin king. "Rin finished one of her latest ideas. For the past few hours she had just been explaining things to Sesshomaru. He sat back, with his face filled with shock. He was actually considering some of Rin's wild ideas. It had been about an hour since Kim's parents had returned and they were now fast asleep.

It was 12 o'clock and he wondered where Kim was...parties in this world couldn't of last that long. Rin went into explaining another thing as Sesshomaru looked out the window. When suddenly, his hopes came through and he heard the sound of a car. Without much hesitation he jumped up and ran in front of the door as the car pulled in front of the house.

"Woh...that...that was a party! "He heard Kim say in a strange tone.

"Here I'll walk you to... "Crush said but Kim cut him off.

"No! I can walk...I'm not like..handicap of something. "Kim arqued and opened her car door. Sesshomaru heard the sound of Crush sighing, opening his door, and closing it. Suddenly he heard Kim's feet rapidly hitting the ground as she ran up to the house and turned the door knob.

"Hold on Kim! I think I should warn Sessh- "Crush said but was cut of by Kim opening the door already. When she saw Sesshomaru she got a big smile and practically tackled him. He looked confused as Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and just hung.

"Sesshomaru! I totally missed you sooooooooo much! "She exclaimed. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and looked over to Crush who was just entering the house. There was a strange smell in Kim's breath...one he didn't really recognize but seemed familiar.

"Dude...she's kinda wasted. "Crush said shaking his head. Kim turned her head to look at Crush, not unwrapping her arms.

"Wasted? "Sesshomaru questioned the lingo.

"Crush I am not drunk! It's not possible since...I had absolutely, not at all, none, nunca, nope-a-doodle achol! I just had...a lot of punch... "She said stumbling with her words. Crush rolled his eyes.

"Kim there was no punch at that party. "He sighed. Sesshomaru looked down at Kim who just rolled her eyes also.

"Well then what was I drinking if it...wasn't punch...I mean seriousally Crush, your really really really ubber stupid. "Kim commented in a wacky tone.

"I'll give you three guesses. "Crush mumbled sarcastically. Sesshomaru then recognized the smell in Kim's breath as alchol. He looked almost surprised that Kim would get drunk...it didn't seem like her.

"Well I'm not drunk so get a life! "Kim snapped and looked up at Sesshomaru with a big old smile.

"So what's up? Did you miss me? I bet you did! You better of! I- "Kim was cutt off by Crush pulling her off of him and pushing her away.

"Dude go puke into like a toilet or something...I need to like talk to Sesshomaru. "He said and pushed Kim towards the hall.

"Stop it Crush! Your such a stupid head! "Kim complained but willingly let Crush push her away. After she was far enough in her room the blonde came running back to Sesshomaru.

"Okay, I'm only going to say this once since I really have to get home. So Kim is pretty drunk! She is has had some moments. She had a lot of that 'punch' which was actually some kind of weird alcholic drink. And I didn't notice it till she came up to me begging me to bring her home so she could talk to you! Now, I know your not that type of person but I still care a lot about Kim and I have to say this... "Crush said in a calm tone. Then his face changed into a glare as he pointed to Sesshomaru.

"Take advantage of her and I will kill you. "He growled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Don't raise an eyebrow at me dude! I just so happen to also be a dude and I know how dudes think. And know what is mostly on our minds even, "He pointed his finger even closer to Sesshomaru's face.

"Even an 'emotionless' dude like you. Kim's in a very...how can I say this... "Crush pondered.

"_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? _"Kim could be heard screaming/singing as she turned on her radio and the song played. Crush got the -.- look.

"Let's just say she's in a very insane state. So just promise me you won't do anything...ya know perverted. "Crush sighed. Sesshomaru glared at him for a second. But when he thought about it there was really nothing to be upset about. Crush was just looking out for Kim and making sure she would be okay. He let his glare fade.

"This Sesshomaru makes no promises. "He stated then turned around. Crush glared at his back as he began to walk away.

"But there is no reason to think I would take advantage of a drunk Kim. As Kim would say I do not 'roll like that'. "Sesshomaru finished and walked down the hall. Hearing that relieved Crush. He jumped when he heard soft giggles from the couch. Looking over he saw little Rin sitting there laughing. He looked shocked then smile at her.

"Uh hey. "He said. Rin smiled her cute little innocent smile.

"Hello! "The young one said cheerfully. There were a few akward seconds of silence.

"Hey Kim! Who's the kid? "Crush yelled.

"Oh it's cool! She's Sesshomaru's! "Kim resonded. Crush's eyes widened as he starred at the little girl. Sesshomaru's head poked out from the hallway and starred at Crush. Crush looked back and after exchanging a few strange looks between eachother, Sesshomaru had managed to explain how Rin wasn't exactly his without saying a word. Sesshomaru dissappeared again into the hallway. Rin giggled one more time and smiled at Crush. To be truthful her innocent smile was starting to freak him out. He gulped and walked towards the door.

"Well I guess I'll leave now. Uh bye! "He said and rushed out.

"Bye Bye! "Rin called out as she waved. Sesshomaru walked into Kim's room and saw her sitting on the floor with her phone in front of her. She began cracking up as the familiar sounds played.

**"Feel my wrath! "**An old ladie's voice rang. Kim laughed so hard she fell back.

"That never get's old! "She giggled and looked over at Sesshomaru. A big smile formed on her face as she stood up, or at least tried to stand up. It wasn't to long before her awful balance sent her right back to the ground. Sesshomaru had a mental battle over if he should get a good laugh and make her come over to him or if he should be a nice guy and just go over to her.

Before he could even make up his mind, Kim just crawled over at sat in front of him, looking up into his gold eyes with that huge smile that was now starting the creep him out. Sesshomaru looked down at her with an emotionless face, trying to read her drunk expression.

"Ya know your really hot when you've got that look. "She stated and ,using his body as support, stood up. Sesshomaru looked a little surprised by thestatment and tried to help Kim with her balance issues by taking one of her arms and putting it over her shoulder. He was about to say some thing when suddenly he felt Kim's other hand rest on his shoulder and her face closing in on his own.

He was to shocked to really dodge her, before her lips crashed on his and they were into their first kiss in a while. Surprisingly, even though it was tainted by the taste of alchol, it was one of the best kisses they had shared. (Ya yall know the drill. I suck at describing kisses...hahaha suck...OK back to the story)

Finally, the kiss was over and Sesshomaru looked at Kim shocked. Wasn't it just a few hours ago she was trying to forcw herself to kiss him? Now she was all up in his grill. He turned his head a little to see Kim's parent's bedroom's door closed. After all the yelling from Kim screaming, Crush gasping , and everything else he would be surprised if they were still sleeping.

"Kim...let's go talk down stairs. We don't know if Kokiyou took out all of the orbs or not...it's not safe to be in there. "He made up an excuse that was partly true. Kim went to a scowling face.

"Ug that jackass! I hope he really is dead...the nerve of that freak... "She ranted. Sesshomaru let her complain as he walked down the hall. As he walked through the living room he noticed Rin watching them with a smirk. He knew she must of loved seeing him holding her like that, even if it was only for support. He ignored the child and lead Kim to and down the stairs.

"Hey has Jaken come back yet? "Kim questioned as Sesshomaru lead her down to the couch(Just so ya know:the couch down stairs is one of those L shaped ones. Ya know the big ones that are like "L". Well ya that's what kind it is...the L kind...capital L...not lowercase...I bet it annoys you when I make these little A/Ns...I bet it annoys you a lot...Okay I'll stop...riggggghhhhtt...now) . She sat down with Sesshomaru sitting about a cushion away from her. But she fixed that by moving closer and letting her head rest on his shoulder. Sesshomaru looked at her completly confused.

"No...Jaken has not returned. Kim why are- "He was about to question when Kim interrupted him.

"I really wish he would hurry. I really want to know what's happening to me. I feel really bad. "She pouted and looked up at him. He gave an emotionless look before sighing.

"He will return soon. "Sesshomaru stated and looked away from her sad eyes.

"How's the scar? Is it still there? "She questioned. Sesshomaru nodded. When Kim saw the nod she frowned.

"Sesshomaru you know I'm really sorry right? "She asked. He nodded.

"Like really really sorry. "She said. He nodded again.

"Like really really really sorry. "She nodded as she said really. Sesshomaru nodded and looked down at her.

"Yes I know... "He said.

"Like really reall- "

"Kim is there anything else your trying to say other then you are sorry? "He questioned. Kim looked at him confused for a second then shook her head.

"I understand that you are very sorry Kim. You do not need to tell me every five seconds. "He stated. Kim glared at him and took her head off his shoulder. She shifted her body so she was facing away from him and crossed her arms.

"Fine! Excuse me for saying sorry. I promise I'll never do it again! "She snapped. Sesshomaru glared over at the back of her head then sighed.

"How much punch did you drink? "He questioned. She ignored his questioned.

"... "He waited. When there wasn't a response he glared.

"Kim...how much punch? "He repeated. Kim still didn't respond. He took a hand an layed it on her shoulder.

"Kim.. "He said in an ordering tone. She swiped his hand off her with her own hand and glared at him.

"I'm not talking to you. "She said in a childish tone. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and grabbed her sides to pull her back. Suddenly she began to giggle.

"Haha, Sesshomaru no touchie! You know how ticklish I am! "She giggled and wobbled out of his hands. Sesshomaru was about to give up when he had an evil idea. With a grin he wrapped both arms around Kim's waist. She looked down confused till he began to wiggle his fingers against her side.

Her eyes wideded as laughs started to escape her mouth and she strugled to get out of Sesshomaru's locked arms. He grinned even more and increased the speed of his fingers for more tickling power. Kim was now cracking up as she attempted to smack Sesshomaru away by throwing her arms back and hitting his head. Of course her attacks had no effect on a strong demon like himself so he ignored it and kept tickling.

"Okay,okay, I give! I'll talk! "Kim laughed. Of course Sesshomaru didn't stop. Kim was now grabbing his arms and trying to pull them away, she sunk down trying to slip out of what little gap she could make. Sesshomaru saw her trying to escape and just wrapped his arms even tighter.

"Sesshomaru stop! Hahahaha! You freakin baka! "She yelled/laughed. Suddenly they heard barks as the dogs came running down the stairs thinking Kim was in danger. They saw Sesshomaru holding her and jumped on the couch. Ernie jumped next to Sesshomaru and yaped his head off. Phoebe jumped in front of Kim and just made little pouting noises.

"That's hahaha right Ernie! Sick 'em! Haha! "Kim cheered between laughs. Sesshomaru stopped tickling, not unwrapping his arms, and glared down at Ernie. He growled at the chihuahua with his scariest growl. Ernie growled back and barked again. Kim glared at the two dogs.

"Both of you shut up before you wake up the parents. Sesshomaru...you let me go! Like noooww. "Kim rolled. Sesshomaru looked over at her for a second, then looked back at Ernie, without releasing her.

"Hello Sesshomaru! Do not ignore me! "She snapped. Sesshomaru gave Ernie a fierce look that made the little dog whine and back away. He ran up the stairs deciding it was best to leave. Phoebe looked confused for a second before following Ernie. Kim managed to flip over so she was facing Sesshomaru in stead of having her back to him.

"Okay let me go. "She ordered. He gave her an emotionless look.

"We need to talk. "He stated. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Ya know it is possible to talk without you like holding me. "She sighed. Sesshomaru sighed also and unwrapped his arms. Kim smiled and as soon as she was free she just leaned her head back on his shoulder. He looked confused and one of her hands creeped over and grabbed his.

"So what do you want to talk about? "She asked. Sesshomaru looked down at their two hands as her fingers locked into his.

"Earlier when I was trying to kiss you, you pushed my face away... "He began. Kim began laughing.

"That was funny. "She giggled. Sesshomaru glared at her and ignored the comment.

"Then right before you left it seemed like you were trying to force yourself into kissing me. But just then you seemed completely fine with it and now your so...how can I say this...touchy. "He said. Kim's face softened as she laughed a little more.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru, it's all good. Earlier I was just feeling strange, I...I guess I wasn't to sure about kissing you. I don't know why. I probably just forgot. So I figured if I could just kiss you I would see it was alright and all those feelings would go away. "She stated. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Did they? "He questioned.

"Nah, but oh well. I'll get over it. "She shrugged. Sesshomaru's was looked a little surprised. If there was something wrong he didn't want Kim to force herself into loving him. He pondered over what to do. After a few seconds of silence Kim sat up straight and took her hand back Sesshomaru watched her as she played with her hair, wrapping it between her fingers.

"Sesshomaru don't think I'm just trying to make you happy. I really do like you in that kind of way...like love. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru had a quick pause before responding.

"And I love you. "He stated with a little sigh. He knew that whatever feelings Kim were having were really going to get in the way. Kim nodded.

"Yeah but-...wait...what did you just say? "Her tone changed from sad to surprised half way through the sentence.

"...that I love you... "Sesshomaru said a little slower incase her drunk mind couldn't keep up. Kim gasped and sat on her knees facing him.

"Sesshomaru...that's...that's it!...Omg I feel so cheesy! "Kim complained and slapped her forhead. Sesshomaru looked at her puzzled. She noticed the look.

"That stupid feeling was just freakin doubt. OMG I'm so stupid. I can't believe this... "She pouted. Sesshomaru was still confused. Kim sighed.

"The reason I didn't feel like I should of been kissing you was cause I was in stupid doubt that you freakin loved me! Ug...I feel like I'm in a bad chick flick! "She growled and crossed her arms. Sesshomaru understood now, he watched as Kim over reacted to the stupidness.

"This is so retarded! "She mumbled and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Well does that answer your question? Ya know ya could of just said that sooner and could of saved both of us a lot of worring! "She snapped. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Of course this is my fault. "He grumbled.

"It is! Your the one that freakin broke up with me! If you hadn't of done that maybe things would be a tad bit better! "She growled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you broke up with me? "He said in a sarcastic tone. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right! Dude, you totally dumped me! It doesn't take an Operah to see that. "She hissed. Sesshomaru was about to respond when he bit his tongue. He didn't want any more arquments with Kim. Instead he just looked away from her and glared at empty space. Kim saw him ignoring the argument and took it the wrong way.

"What? Now I'm not even worth arguing with huh? Whatever Sesshomaru, I'm going to bed. "She snapped and stood up. Sesshomaru gave her a mad look before also standing up and moving in front of her.

"Just calm- "He was about to say when Kim just pushed past him.

"I am calm! I am very calm! Your the one that needs to calm down bastard. "She growled. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and using his demon speed again moved in front of her, this time blocking the stairs. She almost ran into him before realizing he was there.

"Sesshomaru don't you have a life other then being a living obsticle? "She sighed. Sesshomaru shook his head. Kim gave a little groan before turning around and plopping back onto the couch, she sat indian style and crossed her arms with a scowling face.

Sesshomaru just stood in front of the stairs incase Kim tried to run again. She looked at him.

"What your just going to stand there? Or is there an actual reason you won't let me go up stairs and get some sleep? "She snapped. Sesshomaru glared at her, apparently mood swings came with a drunk Kim.

"Kim if you would just calm down maybe it'd be easier to speak with you. "He said. Kim glared at him for a second then let her expression soften.

"Ya know it's funny. Your the demon lord that shows no mercy and has no emotion yet I still reamin the jerk in this relationship. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru looked confused at her sudden diss on herself.

"Kim you are not- "

"Yeah I am. I the biggest jerk ever. I'm sorry Sesshomaru. "She said. Sesshomaru didn't know if he should be happy angry Kim was gone, upset that sad Kim was there, or curious to which Kim would show up next. He decided to walk away from the stairs and sit next to Kim. The let an arm rest on her back as if to comfort her.

"Think what you want. "He mumbled and looked away from her. She glanced up at him and nodded.

"Even though it is all the fault of that damn Kokiyou...the baka just makes the worst of situations. "He growled. Kim gave a little smirk.

"Ya know what? That was probably my fault too. "She laughed. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"It was not your fault he had an obsession for you. "Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Yeah butI didn't really try to stop it...I mean it was my fault he lived in the castle. I did tell him he could after all. "She stated. Sesshomaru glared down at her.

"Why did you do that? "He questioned what had always puzzled him.

"I wanted to make you mad. "Kim said with a shrug. Sesshomaru got the -.- look. How had he not seen that?

"But I guess in the end it just made us closer. "Kim said cheerfully and smile at the demon lord. He gave her a little glance. At least she was acting less drunk now. If he had to deal with Kim being drunk all night he wouldn't be able to survive. But there were still small signs of ligur influencing her.

"Sesshomaru? "

"Yes? "Sesshomaru answered.

"What...what are we now... I mean are we friends...or like ya know...more? "She questioned. Sesshomaru thought over that for a moment. He had to consider that Kim was drunk and might not of really wanted to date again. He also had to consider that while she was a tad bit tipsy, she still seemed to have some sense. And he had to remember Crush's warning. But that wasn't to important. All Crush wanted to do was make sure Kim wouldn't get hurt.

"You tell me. "He said the best answer he could think of. Kim tilted her head a little then smirked.

"Well I'm not sure...ya know those feelings might not be really gone. Maybe I should make sure before coming to a decison. "She thought out loud. Sesshomaru looked at her shocked for a second before understanding the real meaning of her statement. A smirk also formed on his face as the hand resting on her back moved up to her head.

He leaned forward and gave her head the slightest of a push towards his own. Kim uncrossed her arms finally and put her hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders. (wow it's been a long time since I've written fluff...haha I know me suckz at ze fluff writting but oooh well ) When their lips touched Kim was relieved to be free of those feelings. By the way she responded in the kiss, Sesshomaru could also tell she was doubt free for now. As the kiss continued, Sesshomaru allowed his other hand to travel up and down Kim's back. (I'm really regretting giving Sesshomaru two arms in this story...I feel like I took away a major part of his character. boo hoo fo C.M.G...hahahaha I bet i'm making you so mad. Just interrupting a kissing scence like this. muahaha ) The kiss would of probably lasted forever if...

"EEK! "The heard a scream. Both broke away from the kiss and looked over in the direction of the scream. Kim blushed like a mad man when she saw Rin standing there with a smile and Jaken completely frozen with his beak wide opened. She heard a little growl from Sesshomaru as she took her hands off his shoulder.

"Uh...hey guys.. "She mumbled.

"Lord...Lord Sesshomaru-sama! "Jaken gasped as he just fell backwards. Rin looked over surprised as she heard the little toad fall over. Kim and Sesshomaru exchanged looks before both sighed.

**

* * *

**

Yup yup...one of the longest chaps I've ever writen. It was goign to be longer but I really got to get this posted. And as I promised, I shall respond to ye reviews.

**

* * *

Shadow: Yay pie! Pie always makes me write more...for some strange reason... lol rattle snake. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a rattle snake in Kim's closet. ****

* * *

Kat57:lol flamers go to hell...thats a nice one. yes the power of fanfiction is all mighty. And it's fun having Sesshomaru out of character...I can make him cluck like a chicken if I wanted. Power! yha anyway I'm glad you like the story so much :) ****

* * *

InuKa and SianeAvatar is like the inuyasha of nick. I love that show Zuko is awsome...but I still likes Sessy more. **

**

* * *

Jillian Jiggslol who needs science when you've got fanfiction. Oh ya it's da bomb...Thanks for liking the story! You peeps are so cool! **

**

* * *

**

**SquirtlezGurl07**: Well was your feeling correct? I was going to try to make her drunker and funnier but I still needed some snaity for the big makeup. Plus i have no idea how people act when they are drunk. All I know is that it's a wild night and they can't remember crap when they've got a hangover the next morning. Which will be a hoot to write. lol thanks for liking the story so much.

**

* * *

turtlequeen2: Congrads! Wish granted! Kokiyou is dead...or is he? muahahaha ****

* * *

Kyoumi: Rofl...lol well she's one of the best once ya get to know her...she just has her moments. I can't wait to tell the real ayla...lol she'll be like all 'why are you making me sound like a flippin biotch in your flippin stupid anime thing! ' lol ****

* * *

RikusAngel: Awsome again? When was it not awsome?...oh well as long as it is now. ****

* * *

Naraku's Sister: Fluffykins...me likey...maybe it'll happen and Sesshomaru can freak out. Yay! ****

* * *

GothMistress: I have no idea...holy shiznit...I just remembered that layout I still have to make...lol my bad my bad... hehe I'm such a loser ****

* * *

inufanatic: Thatnks for the great review. It made me feel special. I'm glad I could give you a little bit of a better feeling about OCC main parrings. Yes I have inspired another! I truely do rule! ****

* * *

molly-mouse616: lol true dat true dat. seven hours...I can't wait till you have to read this one...muahahaha me evil. hahahaha... well ttyl! **

Well I haven't had to do that in a while. Well review or I will sick sesshy on you and he will steal all your left shoes!


	27. Myoga explains all! The Game Begins!

Hey guys! Sorry it's been taking so long to get these chapter up. But what keeps happening is that a write a chapter, hate half of it, and change it. Plus I'm just getting into guitar and skateboarding and then there's homework and don't forget that damn violin. Plus I've been totally into drawing lately. lol...so sorry. Anyway I will try my best to update weekly so please don't give up on me! Well enjoy the chap. And one more thing...REVIEW!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27: Myoga explains all! The game begins!

Jaken glared at Kim from a chair across the room. She felt a little uncomfortable as the toad kept his humongous eyes on her.

"Dude stop starring at me and get a life. "She snapped.

"You get a life wench! What have you done to Lord Sess-! "Jaken yelled but was cut off by a pillow knocking him over. Kim looked over at who had thrown the pillow, which was Sesshomaru with his arms crossed and face scowling. Rin sat laughing on the other side of Kim as Myoga sat on the center table with a little bit of laughing. That was the main reason Sesshomaru was so upset. Myoga had seen them kissing and would surely relay the information to Inuyasha and friends. Of course he dared not tell Kim his reason for being angry...she would get very very mad. And he was frightened of Kim when she was that mad.

"Myoga tell me you know why I got all red eyed. "Kim more like ordered then questioned Myoga. She just wanted her answers quickly. Myoga stopped his little giggling and looked up at Kim.

"Well yes, of course. "He said. Kim starred at him for a few minutes before she sighed.

"Alright well tell us. "She said. Myoga looked as if he was pondering for a second and looked around the little group.

"I don't know...I'm feeling very weak...I need some blood. Just a little. Kim you look like you have tasty blood. If I could just have a little- "He stopped speaking when he saw a sharp glare coming from Sesshomaru. He mumbled made up words that seemed to be logical to him at the moment then shook his head.

"I'll live. Now...I know you know Kim, but the story behind the Youkai Hengen Mi may be unfamiliar to many of you. "He began. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Myoga just tell us what's going on. We don't need to know... "Kim was complaining.

"Kim, if the information will help our understanding of this problem then we should hear it. "Sesshomaru said. Kim glared at him.

"That's the point, it won't help us 'understand the problem'. Trust me I've heard this story before and if there was any possible relation, I would of known it. "Kim pointed out.

"With all respect Kim, it has been a long year since you have heard this story. And I believe you have been distracted in that time. Perhaps you have forgotten part of the story... "Myoga suggested. Kim glared at him then threw her arms into the air with a sigh.

"Fine, listen to the pointless story. But make it the short version...if you even can! "She snapped and sat back ready to ignore every word that came out of the fleas mouth. Myoga nodded as everyone looked at him.

"Very well, now this story is a very uncommon one. Not many know of it... "Myoga began in his normal close to mumbling tone.

"You just love sounding smart. "Kim rolled. Myoga was about to snap back a come back when he remembered that her and Sesshomaru had a little relationship going. And Sesshomaru was the last one he wanted to anger by offending his women.

"Anyway the story of the Youkai Hengen Mi begins in a small village. The small village that held a great warrior, named Ronin ,and his family... "Myoga began for the last time. And so for the next few minutes the flea explained everything that he knew about the sword. If you can't remember please go back to chapter 13 of We're in An Anime. Cause I do not feel like explaining the story again. By the end Rin was fast asleep and Jaken was sitting back almost into dream land. Sesshomaru listen to the story carefully as Kim just starred at the flea as if she was listening but hearing every word as "blah".

"And that is the story of the Youkai Hengen Mi. "Myoga finished and took a deep breath after all the talking. There were a few moments of silence before Sesshomaru finally spoke up.

"That was...completely pointless. I did not learn anything about Kim's condition. "He almost growled. Kim looked at him.

"I told cha! How do you think I felt! I went asking 'yo Myoga how do I become a demon? ' and he gave me that crap. "She hissed. Myoga looked like he was about to panic from Sesshomaru not being pleased. He quickly looked at Kim.

"I can explain, Kim explain how Naraku took your demon powers exactly! "He said. Kim looked deep in thought for a moment.

"Uh I'm pretty sure he put two fingers where my crescent moon marking was, then I saw some glowing from the corner of my eyes and then there was like an electric shock through out my whole body, I felt weak and fainted. "She said while recalling events. Myoga nodded.

"That feeling was not an electric shock, that was the blood being quickly pulled out of your veins. You might not of been able to feel it but Naraku was sucking the demon blood right out of you ,and it seems the most demon energy was located by the Crescent Moon. The glowing you saw was actually the demon power being sucked out of other regions that had much demonic energy The crescent moon, the stripes on your cheeks and every other marking were being captured by Naraku so they began to glow. "He stated.

"Why glow? I mean that's weird. What does being captured have to do with glowing? "She questioned. Myoga shrugged.

"That I do not know. "Myoga said. Kim gave him a smirk.

"Not so smart now, are we? "She asked in a stupid tone. Myoga glared at her.

"Myoga, if Kim's demon blood was sucked out of her then wouldn't she of died? "Sesshomaru questioned. Really none of this was answering their original question about why Kim was in the demon state, but he still wanted this information. Myoga nodded.

"She would of...if Naraku's human blood hadn't been transferred into her body. Since the demon blood was causing a blood over flow and Naraku was half human the demon blood pushed his human blood out and into Kim, who was currently empty. "He said. Kim cringed.

"Ewww. Naraku's blood is in me? "She said in a disgusted tone. Myoga shook his head.

"No, it is most likely that by now your blood has completely taken over Naraku's. "Myoga informed.

"That still does not explain why Kim went into the demon state. "Sesshomaru said. Myoga nodded.

"Since Naraku had already had some demon blood, and all of Kim's was added there wasn't room for it all in only Naraku's body. Thus some was left in Kim's body. It seems that Kim was upset enough to activate the demon state, a normal thing among demons. I'm sure you know Sesshomaru-sama. Also I can smell some alcohol. Kim you have been drinking tonight correct? "The flea mumbled. Kim nodded.

"Tell me did you notice perhaps a change in your reaction to liquor from before you stabbed yourself? "Myoga asked. Kim titled her head.

"Not really...well I've never actually been drunk before... "She said.

"Well I'm sure you've seen drunken humans before. "Myoga assumed. Kim nodded again.

"And of course demons aren't as influenced by alcohol as humans. So because of that demon blood your not as easily effected. "Myoga stated. Sesshomaru gave him a strange look.

"When Kim returned though she was acting like a drunk human...she could barely walk. "He said. Myoga nodded.

"That was because Kim's human blood was what was taking the majority. You must understand Kim is still very human and that is what her life depends on...but at that party she was surrounded by humans meaning of course her body would react in a humanly function. When someone is two of something they act like what they are most influenced by. But when she returned the only influence was you, Sesshomaru-sama, making her demon blood react. Therefor her drunkenness faded and she got a more stable mind. "Myoga informed. (hahaha to all you peeps that are going to be all "well how the heck did Kim get over being drunk so fast? you suck" I know there's some of you out there saying that and I explained in so deal! muahaha)

"Well that's weird. "Kim mumbled. Myoga nodded. Something else popped into Sesshomaru's mind.

"But Kim had a strange ability. I strange red whip that would stab right through and suck out energy. Was that perhaps her equivalent to my energy whip? "He questioned. Myoga looked a little surprised by that.

"Really...I see so Kim was given the choushikei? "Myoga mumbled under his breath. Kim looked at him confused.

"The cho-shi-ky? "She questioned trying to figure out how to pronounce it.

"The choushikei. Not exactly a normal demon power. Very strange actually. Kim after you were stabbed by the sword, the sword was still there. Correct? "Myoga questioned and seemed to be bringing up a completely different topic. Kim thought for a second then shook her head.

"Nah, it disappeared. But what does that have to do with-"She was interrupted by a surprised Myoga.

"Really! I had know idea. Kim...this is so... "He thought for a moment then shook his head.

"Remarkable. "Myoga mumbled. Kim, Jaken, and Sesshomaru both starred at him.

"What? What's remarkable! "Kim snapped. Myoga shook his head.

"I'm not even sure if it's true. But to explain the choushikei. It seems when you stabbed yourself with the Youkai Hengen Mi the sword actually fused into you, giving you the same power it has, the ability to suck power, blood, and energy. But in the form of a huge vein whip or the choushikei. "The little flea informed them in a rush showing that his mind was concerned with other things.

"If the sword was fused inside of me then how...? I saw Naraku and he was about to stab Sesshomaru with the sword! And I know it was the Youkai Hengen Mi! So if the sword was fused into me then how could Naraku possibly have it? "She asked remembering the haunting scene she had seen on Inuyasha. Myoga looked at Sesshomaru.

"Yes I remember watching the battle. I'm surprised Sesshomaru-sama hasn't filled you in with those details. Sesshomaru-sama, I believe you would remember this more then I...if you don't mind of course. "The littlist demon invited. Kim looked over at Sesshomaru also. She could tell he didn't want to explain. He let out a little 'hmpf' before answering.

"The sword wouldn't stab me. One could say it rejected me. "He stated. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Actually Sesshomaru-sama it would be much more accurate to say the sword rejected Naraku. "Myoga corrected. Kim looked confused at Myoga again.

"OK one freaky thing at a time, why didn't the sword stab Sesshomaru? "She asked.

"Well I'm not completly sure but the sword for some reason has a special bond to you...it might of been removed but it was still you who was it's weilder. The sword refused to stab Sesshomaru since you would never allow it. "He said. Kim looked confused.

"I don't get it...nobody ever asked me if I wanted Naraku to stab Sesshomaru or not. "She said. Myoga nodded.

"Yes but think of it this way, say that instead of seeing the evet from another world, pretend you were right there watching. And Naraku gave you the choice, Sesshomaru-sama dies by the sword or he doesn't. What would you of chosen? "Myoga said in a tone that showed he was getting tired of speaking.

"Well for Sesshomaru not to die...duh. "She shrugged.

"And that was the same choice the sword chose. Remember it is connected to you so what you want, the Youkai Hengen Mi wants, what you don't want, the Youkai Hengen Mi doesn't want. You don't want Sesshomaru-sama to die, the Youkai Hengen Mi doesn't want Sesshomaru-sama to die. "The flea explained. Kim thought about that explantation for a second then nodded.

"That makes sense I suppose... "She mumbled.

"But the sword has stabbed more then Kim, even I have stabbed demons with it to make sure it had freash demon blood. Why does it remain connected to Kim? "Sesshomaru questioned. Myoga paused for a moment the sighed.

"That is something I have also been confused about...I do have a thought but it seems so strange. "Myoga went from speaking to the group to mumbling to himself. Jaken glared at the flea.

"Hurry up and explain! Do not keep Sesshomaru-sama waiting! "The little toad ordered. Myoga turned to halfway face the toad with a glare.

"Of course... "He hissed and looked back at Kim and Sesshomaru. The two awaited an explanation.

"...I'm sure you both know of reincarnation. "He said in a quiet tone. Kim nodded as Sesshomaru suddenly understood with anyone having to tell him.

"Are you saying Kim is a reincarnation? "He questioned. Myoga nodded.

"That ius exactly what I am saying, Kim is the reincarnation of a very strong dead soul, "He paused for a moment to bring up the dramatic level.

"So who was I? "Kim snapped. Myoga gave her a piercing glance.

"Of course you remember Ronin? "He stated in a question form. Kim gasped.

"No freakin way... "She said in an amazed tone. Myoga nodded.

"Yes, you were the warrior Ronin, creater of the Youkai Hengen Mi, slayer of the demon Katashi. "Myoga basically explaining her whole past life's life. As he continued she got the -.- look.

"OK we get it...ewww I just realized I use to be a boy then...dude that's so sicko. "She mumbled and got a disqusted look on her face. Sesshomaru thought for a moment then looked at Myoga ,who thought he had nothing left to explain.

"Flea, "Sesshomaru said snapping Myoga out of his relief.

"Oh yes Sesshomaru-sama? "Myoga said with a little dissappointment.

"If Kim were to become a demon again...would that effect her in anyway other then making her more powerful? "He questioned. Kim's eyes widened a little when she heard that...she thought Sesshomaru had totally given up on that plan. Myoga thought for a moment then shrugged.

"I do not believe so...of course it would be easier to go into the demon state. From what Jaken has informed me Kim changed because she wanted revenge on for her family and closest friends-another link to Ronin-. But as a demon, the demon state would activate with much less effort. As it sometimes does with you Sesshomaru-sama, even though from what I have seen you have very good control over the demon state. But for a new demon like Kim would be, she'd have less control. "He said. Kim looked at him confused.

"But when I first turned into a demon I didn't change at all. And trust me there were plenty of things that pissed me off. "She pointed out. Myoga sighed.

"Yes but none of it was as bad as losing your cousins to you. And before you even ask again, it will be much easier to go into the demon state now even if you stay human. "He said in a bored tone.

"How's that? "Kim asked.

"The choushikei takes blood and energy. Every little bit of demon blood you take will make you closer and closer to being a demon. Even though you will always appear human if not stabbed by the sword again. But you will grow the temper of a demon. How many demons did you take blood from and how much did you take? "Myoga asked. Kim shrugged.

"I don't know, I can't even remeber it happening. How much Sesshomaru? You were there. "Kim said and looked at Sesshomaru. He crossed his arms and thought back.

"About...five demons. You took their blood till they were dead, then you came extremly close to taking all of Duroko's but didn't kill him, and some of mine. "He recalled. Myoga raised an eyebrow.

"Even some of Sesshomaru-sama's? You must of been angry...But that much blood...I have to say you absorbed a lot. You might even have a temper very close to a demons now. I wasn't suspecting you to have that much... "Myoga pondered out loud. Sesshomaru's face suddenly was a little less emoitonless.

"If that is so then Kim might as well be demon...correct? "He said to Myoga. The flea nodded.

"That is right. "

"And being a demon would have advantages to her. A longer life, more power,... "Sesshomaru began the list.

"And as strange as this might seem being a demon would give her some more control over the demon state. Being demon might encourage it but demons also have more mental power to control it. When trained so at least. "Myoga added. Kim saw what Sesshomaru was doing and glared over at him. Sesshomaru saw her glare and gave an innocent look.

"Whatever...just one more thing Myoga...do you have an idea why Naraku is trying to kidnap me? "She asked the question puzzling the mind of many. Myoga raised an eyebrow.

"Naraku is trying to kidnap you? "He asked. Kim sighed.

"I'll take that as a no. "She mumbled.

"Actually to be correct Naraku is trying to kill you now, "Jaken corrected her with a smirk. Both Sesshomaru and Kim glared over at him.

"Kill, kidnap, they are the same to Naraku. I'm sure he has some kind of magic that brings people back to life. "Myoga sighed and sat thinking for a moment. Kim nodded and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Do we have any other questions? "She asked him. He thought for a moment then gave his head a slight shake. Kim smiled.

"Alright we're done! "She clapped. Myoga sighed from relief. Suddenly a thought poped into Kim's mind.

"Oh wait Myoga... "She mumbled. The flea was ready to kill himself.

"Don't tell Inuyasha and friends anything about this conversation. Say we brain washed you or something. So that means not a word about Sesshomaru or me. Understand? "Kim warned. Myoga smirked and nodded.

"I suppose you would also not like me to include that little moment you two were sharing. "The flea laughed. Suddenly everyone but the sleeping Rin was glaring at him. He took that as a yes.

"Of course...I do not understand why you wouldn't want them to know though. They would do their best to help. "Myoga said.

"That's what I'm worried about. My house is crowded enough as it is. The last thing I need is a hanyou, miko, demon slayer, perverted monk, little annoying fox demon,and a cat demon living here. We'd have to like, kick my parents out. "She sighed. Myoga laughed.

"Jaken, take Myoga back now. Not a word is to come out you about this conversation also. "Sesshomaru said to his loyal servant. Jaken jumped off the chair he was sitting on.

"But milord!...Uh don't you think I should stay...incase oh let's say an evil she-devils trys to attack Sesshomaru-sama! "Jaken snapped and gave Kim an angry look. Kim glared back at him. Instead of a glare Sesshomaru gave Jaken an ermotioless face that could sometimes be scarier then a glare. Jaken stood his ground though, not ready to leave the two alone after he had just seen them kissing. It didn't even look like Sesshomaru was tryign to fool Kim! Jaken was starting to doubt that Sesshomaru had an evil plan to be rid of Kim now...

"Jaken...leave. Or do you miss to disobey your lord? "Sesshomaru growled. Jaken's face turned sad. He played the lord card. How could Jaken say no to that? His face dropped as he sighed and rubbed his green forhead.

"As you wish milord... just please listen to this Jaken and don't get to...carried away. "Jaken mumbled and turned towards the steps.

"Let's go Myoga! "He snapped and began walking towards the staitrs. Myoga nodded and looked at Kim.

"I'm sure I will be seeing you around. If you have any other questions don't hesitate to call for me...this is like watching one of those 'televisions' that Kagome is always talking about. "Myoga said then bounced away onto Jaken's head.

"OK thanks Myoga! "Kim waved. Myoga began giggling again.

"Right, play safe you two. "Myoga said in a motherly tone with some humor mixed in. Kim rolled her eyes as Sesshomaru just glared. Jaken growled which was more like a squeck and wobbled up the stairs. He kept his eyes narrow, or at least not as huge as usual. Once at the top of the steps he stopped and turned in the direction of the back door. Ah Un waited in the backyard. He could hear Kim laughing in the basement and a sigh from Sesshomaru.

"We are so busted. "Kim giggled.

"Damn those worthless fools. "Sesshomaru growled. Jaken's eyes became wide.

_Lord Sesshomaru couldn't possibily be speaking about this Jaken...I am not worthless. I have helped milord more then that wench has at least! _

"Jaken what are you waiting for? "Myoga asked upon the toads head. Jaken looked down the stairs.

"They aren't worthless fools. Your just mad because someone finally caught us, or you mainly, showing lovey dovy feelings. "Kim laughed. Jaken glared again.

_Fool doesn't realize Lord Sesshomaru-sama is just tricking her...she shouldn't flatter herself thinking a taiyoukai such as milord would have a romantic relation ship with such a weak human. Reincarnation or not. _

"And what is wrong with them knowing? Are you still all anti-human? Hmmmm? Are you asshamed or something? Jerk. "Kim said in a snappy tone. Jaken nodded.

_The girl does not know how right she is..._

"Jaken I think we should leave now. It's getting late. "Myoga said trying to get Jaken's attention.

"I am not asshamed. I just don't need the flea or toad running to Inuyasha and telling him this Sesshomaru's personal business. Knowing that damn hanyou he'd think I tricked you somehow. "Sesshomaru grumbled. Kim laughed.

"Alright alright. I'll believe you on that one, that does sound like something Inuyasha would do. And I was beign serious, even with Kokiyou gone, this house is crowded enough. "She joked. Jaken's face went into realization as he noticed that the annoying human was gone...he looked around and sighed. Sadly Kokiyou was one of the only things keeping Kim and Sesshomaru away from eachother...even though he was a huge pain. Now the only thing left was himself. Everyone else fully supported the couple. Jaken's small little fist tightened.

_I vow this Jaken will seperate Lord Sesshomaru-sama and Kim! But how..._

"Jaken! "Myoga yelled. Jaken jumped out his thoughts and realized he was still standing at the tip of the stairs. He looked down and saw Kim walk to the bottom and look up at him.

"You still there Jaken? Geez what's you prob? You don't want to disobey Sesshomaru. Do ya? "She said in a mocking tone. Sesshomaru appeared next to her.

"Jaken leave now. "He ordered as one of his arms dissappeared behind Kim and his hand appeared resting on her waist. Seeing his lord hold onto a human like that made Jaken angry...

"Of course milord. "The toad growled. He looked over at the railing across the stairs and noticed a candale with the flame put out. As he walked by his staff "accidently" hit the candle and happened to send it down flying right towards what happened to be Kim's face. She let out the smallest of shreiks and Sesshomaru quickly caught it before it could hit her face. He glared up at Jaken.

"My apologies, milord. "Jaken hissed and walked towards the door. Myoga looked down at the toads head surprised. That had to of been one of the most defiant thigns Jaken had ever done.

"Jaken! "Sesshomaru growled.

"I will be back shortly Lord Sesshomaru-sama! "Jaken called down to his lord. He used his staff to open the backdoor since he was to short. Sesshomaru growled even more as he heard the door slam shut. Kim looked up the stairs surprised then at the candle that Sesshomaru still hadn't removed from the front of her face.

"Wow...Jaken really hates me. "She pondered outloud. Sesshomaru looked over at her, lowered the candal and shook his head.

"This Sesshomaru will deal with him when he returns. "He grumbled. Kim smiled and stepped from his side to infront of the demon.

"Ya know you should go easy on the poor guy. He's always obeying you and ya gotta admit you don't have the most easy orders. And the way you treat him...I feel sorry for him. And I'd probably feel the same way if I was him. "She lectured him. Sesshomaru looked down at her and sighed.

"Perhaps... "he mumbled. Kim felt weird...she had just kinda helped Jaken. But it was only right, even though the annoying thing had just thrown a candle at her. She looked over at Rin who was still sleeping soundly.

"I guess we should bring her upstairs so she can sleep on that matress thing and we can just chill down here without waking her up. "She thought outloud. Sesshomaru nodded.

"But then again...I don't like the idea of Naraku possibily spying on that room. It would be creepy. Oh I've got an idea. "She said and walked over to Rin. She picked up the little girl, carefully so she wouldn't wake up, and walked towards what was called Kim's "computer room". Suposivly Kim and Charlie's computer room but Kim had quickly taken over that. Basically it was like a mini living room with a computer instead of a TV. She walked over to the futton couch in the room.

"Hey Sesshomaru could you bring in that pillow? "Kim said to him and pointed at a little pillow resting on the couch. He looked over and grabbed the pillow. After following Kim into the room he followed her orders and placed the pillow on the end of the futton couch. Kim lowered Rin gently down the the couch with her head resting on the pillow. She smiled then realized something.

"Oh ya...she'll need a blanket. "She whispered and walked out of the room. She grabbed a blanet that was folded up on the L couch and brought it back into the room. Sesshomaru watched as she unfolded the blanket and lightly placed it on top of Rin's little body. A smile almost crept onto him face as she made sure the blanket cover the little girl completly. He could tell why Rin would want Kim as a mother figure. She wouldn't be to bad at it.

"Alrighty then. Everythings good here. Let's go. "She whispered to him and walked out of the room again. Sesshomaru nodded and followed her out. As he exited she closed the door making sure it did make any noise as it closed. She held her chin.

"Now...where should I sleep? I guess down here should be fine. "She shrugged. Sesshomaru smirked and snuck up behind her. He wrapped his two arms around her and lowered his head to her level.

"You know there is plenty of space in my room now. "He mumbled. Kim looked at him with a fake shocked look that contained a smile.

"Sesshomaru, you sick little youkai. "She said in a humoress and surprised tone. Sesshomaru held in a laugh as Kim turned around in his arms and turned the holding into a hug.

"So I'm guessing it's safe to say we are dating again? "She questioned already knowing the answer. She looked up as Sesshomaru nodded his head. She smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"Good...do you think that whole me being a Ronin in a past life is true? "She questioned bringing up a totally random subject. Sesshomaru hesitated.

"I do not think it is that important. We know that nothing bad is happening to you, and that's all that really matters. If you happened to be a powerful warrior who created the Youkai Hengen Mi in a past life then let it be and don't focus to much on it. "He spoke his mind. Kim sighed.

"I guess your right...still. I'm really...ya know curious now I guess. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru nodded. But there was a more important subject to talk about.

"Have you been considering becoming a demon again at all? "He asked. Kim was a little surprised by his timing when asking that question and pushed herway out of the hug.

"How did I see that coming? "She said sarcastically and flopped onto the couch. Sesshomaru followed her and sat next to her.

"Kim... "He was about to continue.

"I know I know! It'll just make my life better right? I'll become demon and life will be perfect. Yup that's how it will work out. Sure I won't be to welcome in my home world but hey I could just always go to your world and live my life away from my family and friends! "She said the whole thing sarcastically. Sesshomaru took thast response as a no.

"Very well...if you do not want to become a demon again, then don't. "He said in a given up tone. Kim eyed him surprised.

"...really? "She questioned. He nodded and looked away from her.

"I'm sure the extra hundred years I live there will be something to distract me. A new enemy, a power source, or even another women. I'll live the rest of your life with you and I will see what happens after that. "He said in a bored tone. Kim glared at him.

"That's not even funny! "She snapped. He looked over at her.

"It was not ment to be funny. That is the way it will be. No matter how much either of us deny it the odds are for me outliving a human you by many, many, years. I should just be prepared for when it happens. "He stated. Kim glared at him even more and punched his arm.

"Shut up! Geez I don't need you depressing me like that! Gosh. And I still haven't come to my dicision about becoming a demon yet! Of course I don't know if I'd want to live a long demonic life with an attitude like that! And your odds can go jump of a bridge! I could fix this problem by just killing you. "She snapped. Sesshomaru looked over at her with an emotionless face.

"You kill me?...How funny. Make up your mind. "He said. Kim frowned.

"I can't Sesshomaru! It's hard OK! I love you and I know that you love me too but I also love my family and friends and this world! Your world is cool too but...I just don't know! "She exclaimed and looked away from him. She crossed her arms and leaned back into the couch. Sesshomaru sighed and looked at her with a little less emoitonless eyes. She looked down as if deep in thought.

"I'm sorry... "He mumbled surprising her. His hand moved over to her hand and closed around it. She looked over at him. She hadn't been expecting that one.

"Take your time to decide. "He stated. She got a weird feeling inside as she heard his calm words.

"This Sesshomaru will stay with you all I can. You have plenty of time to make your choice. "He said. Kim starred at him shocked then smiled. Those were some things she would of never expected Sesshomaru to say a few years ago, when she had only known the character Sesshomaru. Now that she knew the real Sesshomaru she liked him even more. Maybe spending a long demon life with him wouldn't be so bad...

"Thank you Sesshomaru, "She said softly and layed her head down on his shoulder. He didn't verbally responde but gave he hand a little squeeze. She smiled even more and squeezed back.

**

* * *

**

Jaken growled to himself as Ah Un soared high in the air so no one would see them. Not like any one would be around to see them this late at night. Myoga still sat on the toad's head.

"You really must stop hating Kim, Jaken. "He lectured. Jaken glared up at the flea.

"It is none of your business! "Jaken snapped. He lead Ah Un down towards our favorite man hole. As the beast closed in on it a golden glow surronded it and it expanded enough for the two headed dragon to fit through. Jaken's face didn't change as they dissappeared down the whole and then appeared in a forest, the same place Alyssa and Kim first landed in when they were sent to Inuyasha world.

"Jaken I have a feeling she will be around for a while. You might as well get use to her. "Myoga sighed. Jaken shook his head almost knocking the flea off.

"I refuse to let that wench take control of Lord Sesshomaru-sama! She must be stopped...! "Jaken grumbled. Myoga got the -.- look.

"Did you ever consider that maybe Sesshomaru-sama is just in love with Kim? And that Kim is just in love with Sesshomaru-sama. He does seem the slightest bit happier. "Myoga pointed out. Jaken's eyes went to a very narrow glare.

"Don't be reidciulous! "He hissed. Myoga just sighed and shook his head.

_What a fool..._

"Myoga! Myoga! "They heard yells. Jaken looked down.

"Hey guys look! "A female voice said. Jaken's eyes scanned the area till he saw Kagome pointing an arrow right up at them, ready to be shot. Jaken glared at her.

"Put your arrow down girl! I am just returning the flea. "Jaken yelled and grabbed Myoga off his head.

"Jaken what are you- ? "Myoga questioned as Jaken tossed the flea in Kagome's direction. Myoga shrieked as he flew down. Kagome quickly dropped her bow and arrow so she would be ready to catch the little bug. Jaken glared down with his hands hidden in his kimon's sleeves and ordered Ah Un to turn around so they could get back as soon as possible.

"Hey Jaken! "A familiar voice yelled. The toad turned his head to see what was calling him when he heard a tap in front of him. He looked forward and saw Inuyasha standing with his arms crossed and a glare. Jaken gasped a little.

"Land this thing! You have some questions to answer! "He snapped. Jaken was about to snap back at the hanyou when he realized there was no Sesshomaru to fight Inuyasha. He gave an ugly look before sighing. He frowned and pulled back on Ah Un's reins, telling the creature to land. Inuyasha was confused by the toad's attitude, but didn't show it. Once on the ground Jaken saw the whole group surrond them. Kagome with Myoga on her should, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and of course Kirara while Inuyasha remained in front of him.

"Now...why did my bastard brother need Myoga? "Inuyasha growled. Jaken crossed his arms.

"Stupid hanyou...Lord Sesshomaru has forbidden me from telling you anything. "Jaken said. Inuyasha put his hand on the Tetseiga's hilt.

"Maybe you didn't hear me toad! "He yelled and pulled out the sword as it transformed. Jaken's eyes widened as he crawled backwards so far that he fell off Ah Un.

"Jaken just tell Inuyasha. "Kagome snapped.

"Wait wait wait! Every one, I know you were worried about me but- "Myoga said in a braggy tone.

"Like hell I was worried about you! I just want to know what that jackass Sesshomaru is up to! "Inuyasha yelled. Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Would you calm down. "She mumbled.

"Now now! I can assure you that the information that I provided to Sesshomaru has nothing to do with any of us. It's not even for an evil scheme. So it would be best for all of you to just forget it and- "Myoga began but was cut off by Inuyasha snatching him and holding with a tight grip.

"Liar! What the hell does Sess- "

"Sit! "Kagome yelled. Inuyasha released Myoga as pressure forced him into the ground.

"Kagome...why did you that! "Inuyasha yelled. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Your acting like a jerk! Myoga said that there was nothing to worry about. And you know he's on our side so just relax! "She yelled. Inuyasha slowly stood up.

"It's hard to relax when a certain annoying girl keeps killing my back!...Hey where do you think your going? "He growled and looked over at Jaken who was crawling away. Jaken looked back wideyed at Inuyasha and gulped.

"Nowhere... "He mumbled. Miroku walked over to Jaken and grabbed him by his collar. He held him in the air and glared at him.

"You truely are a pathetic creature. "The monk mumbled. Jaken held out his staff and aimed at Miroku. The fire released cause the monk to drop him. Jaken hurried over to Ah Un, jumped on and ordered the creature to fly away. Inuyasha was about to go after him when Kagome stopped him with a "sit". Jaken looked back at the group wondering why they were just letting him go.

"You tell that bastard brother of mine that he's dead when I find him! "Inuyasha yelled. Jaken rolled his eyes.

"Right... "He said sarcastically.**

* * *

**

Jaken walked through the back door with a frown still on his face. He walked down the stairs and listened for any conversation Kim and Sesshomaru could be having. As the couch came into view he growled at what he saw. Sesshomaru sat starring into empty space while Kim had fallen asleep sittin on his lap, with her head resting on his chest. One of Sesshomaru's demonic hands rubbed her head, sometimes playing with her hair. Sesshomaru noticed Jaken and shot a glare.

"Milord, this Jaken- "Jaken began but was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"Jaken...If I ever find out you attacked Kim in anyway again you will die. "He growled. Jaken looked surprised.

"Milord that was nothing but an accident. "Jaken said with a bow.

"But please accept my deepest apologies. "He added. Sesshomaru glared at him even more.

"Hmpf. Your apologies have no effect on me. But you will apologise to Kim when she wakes. "He told Jaken. The toad glared at that thought.

"Actually milord, I would like to speak to Kim-sama...alone. "Jaken thought his tongue would catch on fire from calling Kim-sama. Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"You will not speak to Kim untill she wakes up. And anything you have to say to her, I will hear. "He stated. Jaken sighed.

"But milord...I understand but you have nothing to worry about. I have no intention of hurting Kim and even if I did, she could esily beat me while in her demon state. "Jaken pointed out. Sesshomaru gave him an emotionless look.

"I said you will not speak to hear without my pressence. And that is the way it will be. Now leave. "He growled. Jaken didn't want to but he just bowed and walked towards the steps.

"Very well...I will leave. "He mumbled then went up with a new level of anger. Sesshomaru glared but let his face soften as he felt Kim stir. He looked down at her and suddenly remembered something...this morning when she woke, he had completly forgotten to question her about why she had woken so strangly.

**Flashback of Doooom**

**Sesshomaru was reliefed to see Kim sleeping soudly on her bed...He sighed and backed away while closing the door when he noticed a change in Kim's face. Her eyebrows lowered and she got a frown. She flipped from her side to her back.**

**Sesshomaru wondered if she knew he was there. Kim's eyebrows slowly went back up as her frown fadded. Sesshomaru looked at her confused but shook it away.**

**Then without any warning Kim just jumped into a sitting position. A little scream escaped as her eyes flew open. **

He thought about waking her up incase he would forget by the time she was awake again. But he didn't want to wake her up...she hadn't fallen asleep in this position on purpose, they were just talking and suddenly she was sleeping. If he woke her up she would probably go some where else to sleep. But he felt so comfortable with her resting on him...not in a perverted way but in a peaceful lovey dovy way. He shook his head deciding that he would just make sure he remembered to question her in the morning. He found himself also feeling a little tired. He closed his eyes and relaxed more, letting only the coushin support him.

**

* * *

**

Kim woke when she felt a soft little lick on her hand. Her eyes slowly blink open as she rubbed away some some of the sleep from her eyes. She yawned but came to a sudden stop when she saw Sesshomaru's sleeping face close to her own. Her eyes widened as she thought back to the previous night. She sighed realizing they both had just fallen asleep in a weird position. It was actually quite conformtable...she was about to fall asleep again when she heard a little whine from below. She looked over her shoulder and down at the little chihuahua in front of his, pushing his little nose against her hand that was just dangling down. The change in the position of her head made Sesshomaru's hand, that had just been firmly planted on the back of Kim's head, slide down. She quickly looked over at the hand then at Sesshomaru's face to make sure he didn't wake. His expression didn't change as his sleeping continued. Kim smiled and looked back down at her dog.

"Gotta go out? "She whispered as quietly as she could while slowly moving off of Sesshomaru so a sudden movement wouldn't wake him. She looked back at the demon one more time then hurried up the stairs with Ernie following. At the top of the steps she saw Phoebe also waiting. Kim couldn't help but smile at her dog's cutness. She walked to the backdoor, unlocked it, and slid the door open. As soon as the door was open the dogs ran right out to do their business. She looked down and saw the broken glass mess from Kokiyou's attack had been cleaned.

_Why did those freaks even need me to open the door? That is definitalty a big enough hole for them to fit through._

She smiled again but it quickly turned into a frown as she rubbed her aching head .

"Ow...well I guess I should be thankful. After all that happened yesterday I'm lucky I only have a headache... "She mumbled and leaned on the wall with a sleepy look. She cursed her dogs for waking her up so early. She was surprised that the annoying sound the little plates on their collars made when they walked didn't wake the demon lord up.

"Ahem. "A little voice said. Kim looked over and saw Jaken glaring at her. She sighed.

"I'm not in the mood Jak...what do you want? "She grumbled. Jaken glared at her even more.

"Tell me what kind of spell you have over Lord Sesshomaru! "He snapped. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"You have got to be kidding me. "She said. Jaken shook his head.

"No I'm not! This Jaken know's that Lord Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't dare fall for a weak pathetic human. Even when your demon you are no where near good enough for Lord Sesshomaru-sama! "Jaken yelled. Kim glared at him.

"Oh shut up. And you don't have to yell. You'll wake up Sesshomaru and my parents! And FYI, I didn't put any spells on Sesshomaru. So get lost. "She growled and looked out towards the door.

"You can't fool me wench! "Jaken said and pointed his staff at her. She looked at it with a bored expression.

"What cha going to do? Grill me? How do you think Sesshomaru would feel about that? "She questioned. Jaken gave her a scary toad look.

"Milord will be happy when he finds himself free of your spell! "Jaken snorted. Kim rolled her eyes and just looked over as she heard the sound of her dogs scratching on the door. She sighed.

"Can't you guys just jump the hole? Anyway...Jaken, I'm really not in the mood for this, I have absolutly no spell on Sesshomaru. Sorry if the dissappoints you but you'll just have to get over the fact that Sesshomaru loves a human. "Kim shrugged as she reached over and opened the door. After the dogs ran in she closed it and watched them run off.

"Wench I told you not to say that! Milord would never in his long demonic life fall in love with a human! How many times must I say it before your puny human brain can figure this concept out? "Jaken yelled loudly. Kim glared at him.

"If you don't get quiet you'll wake Sesshomaru up. And I think you'll know what will happen if Sesshomaru wakes up. He'll hear you yelling at me then come up to kill you. "She pointed out. Jaken rolled his huge eyes.

"Of course you'd know that...it'd be your evil spell making him do it! "The toad said. Kim just sighed and shook her head.

"I'm done talking to you. "She mumbled and walked right past him towards the steps. She was just going to sit by Sesshomaru so the toad would get to scared to come near her. As she was walking past him, Jaken "accidently" let his staff close to the ground and just so happened to stop right in front of Kim's feet. Of course being the headached baka Kim is she didn't notice the staff and as she walked by and ...CRASH!

Jaken looked down giggling as Kim layed on the ground after taking a hard fall. Usually she loved falling, but she hit her head! And that really really got her mad. As if the headache wasn't enough before.

"You...you dumbass... "She growled and looked over at him. She had an evil glare in her eye. The glare made Jaken laugh even more, after all it was just coming from a stupid human right? Hahaha...no.

"I am soooo sick of you, you stupid annoying little baka...when I'm done with you you'll wished you had never met Sesshomaru! "She hissed and stood up evily. Jaken laughed a little before a sudden realization came to his mind...he could defeat a human Kim but...

He quickly studied her eyes. They were still their normal blue and white but for how much longer? He gulped realizing he had a huge decision to make. He could A: Stand up for himself and fight to free Lord Sesshomaru, or B: Suck up his pride and run away like a little girl. Option B was looking pretty good at the moment. He frowned as Kim walked towards him in a frightening way. He backed up and clutched his staff tightly. For once he desided to actually not hide.

"Stupid human, you are not nearly strong enough to defeat this Jaken, a demon. "He snapped with a little bit of scared in his voice. Kim glared at him.

"I am so sick of you stupid demons constantly thinking I can't kick your ass just because I'm a human! Dude, I constantly strangle Sesshomaru! If I can get a taiyoukai like him stranglfied I think I'd be able to hurt a little pathetic weakling like you! "She growled, still trying to keep her voice low so she wouldn't wake Sesshomaru, or her parents. Jaken gave her a suspicious look.

"You strangle milord? "He questioned. Kim nodded.

"All the time. "She replied with anger still in her voice. Jaken's eyes grew wide.

"You...you...SHE DEVIL! How dare you strangle Lord Sesshomaru! You must have him under a spell, the likes of you would never be able to lay a finger on-! "He yelled but was cutt off as Kim brought her foot in contact with his face.She didn't kick him back, but more like pushed as he fell back onto the floor and she kept her foot firmly on his face. Keeping it shut his mouth shut.

"Would you shut up! I swear I'm getting so tired of you. " She hissed and crossed her arms looking down at the toad beneath her foot. He tried to argue back but found her foot in the way. She smiled seeing he couldn't speak which made him glare. A little plan crept into his mind.

"Finally, you shut up! I didn't think it was possible for Jaken to go a few seconds without talking crap. You know you should really- "She stopped talking suddenly as her eyes grew wide. She looked down and saw Jaken biting into her foot.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open as he heard a sudden scream. He looked around confused and found himself still in the basement.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME! "He heard a familiar yell. With a glare he quickly looked around again, this time scanning the room to make sure Kim wasn't there and he wasn't just imagining things. Of course he wasn't that lucky as he heard a little familiar growl from upstairs. With out wasting anymore time he jumped up and used his demon speed to hurry up the steps. When he got to the top he looked around frantically untill his eyes caught what all the comotion was around. H e was taken over by...well shock as he saw Kim waving her leg in the air with Jaken's peak clutched around her foot.

"Damnit Jaken stop that! Ow! Why the heck does it hurt! Do you even have teeth? "Kim yelled and shook her foot around in the air. The two dogs, Phoebe and Ernie, came running in barking. Sesshomaru glared at Jaken as Kim kicked the wall hoping to lose the nusiense. She looked over as the dogs ran up and barked at Jaken. She brought a finger to her mouth.

"Shh! No bark! Bad, shut up! You'll wake up momy, daddy and Sessho- "She warned them but was cutt off by a little growl. Kim looked in the growls direction and saw Sesshomaru glaring at Jaken. She looked back down at the dogs.

"Well you'll wake up mom and dad at least. "She mumbled and gave the last kick on the wall. She was surprised Jaken was still holding on, but even more surprised that a bite from the toothless toad could hurt that much! Not to mention her headache still lingered around. She frowned and looked at the demon lord.

"Sesshomaru! "She whinned and hopped towards him with one foot. The other stayed in the air with Jaken. Sesshomaru took charge and walked towards them. Jaken seemed to just notice the pressence of his lord and his eyes widened. As Sesshomaru reached them, the demon lord didn't even give a second of a pause before helping Kim balance on her one leg and grabbing Jaken by the head. He pulled back and with a grunt removed the creature from Kim's foot. As soon as her foot was free she sat on the ground indian style and hugged the poor foot.

"Ow! What the heck is in that mouth of your's Jaken? Shards of glass? "She snapped up at the toad who was being held by the head in the air. Sesshomaru growled again and sent the look to Jaken. The toad gulped but held his head high...even though it wasn't really needed since Sesshomaru was holding it high enough.

"Milord, I was only trying to save you from this wench! It is obvious that she has some sort of evil spell over you! "Jaken yelled. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on the little head. Jaken yelled as he swung around trying to escape the squeeze. Kim heard all the noise Jaken was yelling and quickly stood up ignoring the pain in her foot.

"Sesshomaru stop! If we end up waking up my parents then hell would be better then this house! "She snapped and snatched Jaken out of his grip. The toad was a little relived to be saved from Sesshomaru, but didn't want to be in Kim's hands either.

"Put me down human! "Jaken yelled. Kim slapped him over the head and let him shut up.

"Jaken be silent. "Sesshomaru ordered in a little hiss. Jaken was about to reply when he saw Sesshomaru give a evil look that made Jaken keep his mouth closed.

"Jaken why don't you go run off somewhere and annoy a hobo or something? "Kim grumbled. Jaken gave her a questioning look.

"What's a hobo? "He asked.

"What you'll be if don't stop getting on my nerves. "Kim replied with an evil smirk. Jaken didn't understand hw he could become this "hobo" but he didn't want to find out either. He knew nothing about this world, a great innconvenicence. He had to learn more if he wish to understand these human, or even his own Lord Sesshomaru-sama who was slowly adopting the lingo. He nodded to himself knowing that he would have to forget about ruining Kim's evil plans and understand this world.

"Very well, this Jaken gives up. Please Kim-...sama, put me down. "He had a little twitchy face before he could say sama. Kim and Sesshomaru both looked at him confused.

"Well...alright. "She mumbled and lowered him to the ground. Once on the ground he turned to face Kim.

"May this Jaken use your...uh...box thing? "Jaken questioned trying to remember what the device was called. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"We have plenty of box things here, do you mean my phone? "She asked. He shook his head.

"The stero? "

Jaken shook his head again.

"Computer? "

Another shake.

"Uh...the TV? "

Jaken thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yes that's the one! "He said. Kim shrugged.

"Alright...one question though. What are you going to do to my TV? "She said in a suspicious tone. Jaken pondered over what they called the word.

"Um...watch it, I believe that is what you humans call it. 'Watching the TV? ' "He asked. Kim gave him a look for a moment then sighed.

"Whatever, have fun. "She said. Jaken struggled to give her a quick little bow, then ran off with a scowl on his face. He went down the stairs to the couch and grabbed the "remote". He had seen this box used many times. He pressed a big button and the screen flash revealing a picture, on no other then MTV. He watched carefully.

Meanwhile Kim sighed as she heard the familiar noises of MTV coming from the TV. She shook her head knowing this could not possibily end well. She suddenly remembered Sesshomaru and looked over at him.

"Oh yeah, haha. I guess good morning. If ya want to call that 'good'. "She laughed. Sesshomaru just kept giving her an emotionless look. She waited for any response at all before sighing. Being in a room alone with Sesshomaru could be very akward sometimes.

"So uh...did we wake you up? "She asked. Sesshomaru nodded. Kim gave a little smile.

"Well sorry about that. I tried to make him shut up but no- "

"Actually it was your screams that woke me up. "Sesshomaru stated. Kim's smile fadded.

"Oh uh sorry. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I should of been awake hours ago. I supose you were like my...'alarm clock'? "He said in a tone that asked her if he had identified the right item. Kim smiled and gave a dissmissing wave.

"Please don't compare me to an alarm clock! I hate those things. "She laughed. She expected Sesshomaru to let out at least a little bit of a smirk but he just kept his normal mask on. She raised an eyebrow and observed her taiyoukai.

His hair was a little less smooth and shinny, but only a little. If that was his morning hair then he had a good deal going on. His posture was straight as normal. She focused on his eyes. There was the littlest speeks of sleepiness in those golden orbs. She wondered how much sleep he had actually gotten last night. She sighed and scrathed her still aching head.

"Crazy night last night, huh? Who would of thunk that I was Ronin. Like Myoga said, remarkable. "She said trying to start conversation. She was surprised as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed the slightest.

"You should stop thinking about that. You are Kim, not Ronin. "He said. Kim gave him a confused look.

"Yeah but still...don't you think that's crazy? I mean I know I'm Kim but...I don't know it's just weird. "She sighed still wondering over Sesshomaru's reaction. The demon remained silent.

"Hey Sesshomaru, are you mad at me? "She asked in a worried tone. If they got into another fight then she would probably die. Sesshomaru looked at her surprised by the question and shook his head.

"No, what makes you think that? "He asked. Kim shrugged.

"I dunno. You just seem so...like reserved right now. Is this what your like every morning? "She replied. Sesshomaru just shrugged.

"I never noticed a change in me in the mornings but perhaps you are right. "He said. Kim smiled seeing he wasn't mad and walked towards him.

"That's cool. Hey Sesshomaru...can I ask you something? "She asked in an innocent tone. Sesshomaru looked down at her confused as she walked up to him and leaned on his body, giving a little hug. Sesshomaru held in a little smirk as he thought of whatever little lovy dovy question she was going to ask, and wrapped his arms around her to make it a real hug.

"You may. "He gave her permission. She smiled even more.

"OK cools. Anyway, will you... "She gave a little paused before finishing. Sesshomaru awaited the answer. He was surprised when Kim looked up at him with a huge smile, teeth showing and everything.

"Will you go shopping with me! "She said quickly. Sesshomaru got the -.- look before unwrapping his arms quickly.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru! It will be fun! "Kim said.

"Didn't you just go on a shopping trip yesterday? "Sesshomaru growled. Kim nodded.

"Yeah but you saw the clothes they bought me! I wanna return them and get YOUR money back! And ya know, that little trip did kinda introduce me to some cooler styles I do wanna check out. It'll be five, maybe seven stores max! Please Sesshomaru! Please please please please! "She begged. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Shopping is a waste of my time. "He said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Oh come one Sesshomaru! What else is there for you to do? Watch TV with Jaken? "She asked. Sesshomaru sighed as Kim crossed her arms.

"I'm going shopping today , with or without you. If you wanna stay home and risk me being alone without any protection from Naraku then thats your problem. "She turned around and walked towards her living room that had the entrance to the hall way in it. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"And ya never know, I could met a nice human boy too. Maybe a super cute one thats funny and, "She was suddenly blocked from walking by Sesshomaru who used his demon speed to race in front of her. He stopped just soon enough so that he knew Kim would run into him before she was able to stop her walking. As soon as he felt her hit into him, his arms locked around her again. As this happened Kim just smiled and rolled her eyes. She was expecting a reaction somewhat like this.

"Don't you dare- "Sesshomaru was about to warn when Kim began laughing.

"Sesshomaru you know I was just joking around. Your my number one. "She laughed and looked up at the scowling demon lord.

"So will you please go shopping with me? It'll be fun! I promise! "She assured him. Sesshomaru thought for a moment then sighed.

"Fine... "He agreed with a little bit of protest in his voice. Kim gave a huge smiled and threw her arms around Sesshomaru's neck making another perfect hug.

"Thank you! Your the best eva! "She exclaimed and squeezed tightly on the demon's neck. He smirked and lowered his head to her's. She gladly welcomed his mouth onto her's as they went into another deep kiss. Sesshomaru's arms unlocked and one trailed up her back as the other traced her face. Kim let her arms slide down from there tight lock and hang onto his shoulder. As they ajusted the kiss got deeper and deeper. So deep that they became oblivious to their own surrondings. So oblivious that not even Sesshomaru heard the sounds of feet walking down the hall. The feet came to a sudden stop as the owners saw the two love birds.

"...Charlie... "Jen mumbled to her husband, who stood next to her with a scowl slowly forming on his face.

"Hey! Time to come up for air! "Charlie yelled and stomped towards Kim and Sesshomaru. His yell was loud enough to get the attention of the two, and snapped them out of their kiss. They looked over just in time to see Charlie stomping forward with a red face. Kim got a 'oh shit' look, as Sesshomaru just thought nothing of it. They knew that him and Kim were dating. How could he be angry?

Sesshomaru's thoughts changed as Charlie squeezed between the two breaking what ever hold they had one eachother. Kim glared at him.

"Dad! "She snapped.

"Don't dad me Kim! First you wake us up with your yelling and now, here I walk in on my little girl and this powerful demon dude making out! "Charlie yelled. Kim crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Dad we were not making out! Just kissing! And ya know what Sesshomaru is my boyfriend! And I think I'm old enough to kiss my boyfriend! "She snapped. Charlie shook his head.

"Until your married, no kissing. "Charlie layed down the new law. Kim gave him an evil law.

"Isn't that impossible. I mean like aren't you not married till 'you may now kiss the bride'? "She pointed out.

"Then why don't you just not get married either. There now that that's settled... "Charlie mumbled.

"Dad! It's not settled! Then only part that's settled is that I will kiss Sesshomaru when I freakin feel like it! "She yelled.

"You two are going way to fast! "Charlie shouted. Jen came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Charlie, if kissing is the worst their doing then I'm happy...kissing is the worst...right Kim? "Jen said bringing up an akward topic. Kim looked at her cofused for moment as Sesshomaru looked surprised at how much they didn't trust their own daughter...or him. Kim's face showed that she now understood what her parents were talking about.

"OMG! Eww! No no no no...NO! You guys are disqusting! I can't believe you actually think that I'd be doing something like that! Freaks! "She snapped and stormed towards her room. Sesshomaru watched her storm untill he remembered something.

"Kim- "He called and walked after her.

"Freeze! "Charlie snapped. Sesshomaru stopped walking suddenly and looked back at Charlie and Jen. Charlie's face was extremly red, from anger, and Jen just had a 'it's to early for this' look on her face.

"I must remind Kim something, I will be right back. "Sesshomaru said.

"Oh no, no, no! I am not going to let you and Kim go hide out in her room and do whatever perverted young people things you do! "Charlie snapped. Sesshomaru growled at him, the taiyoukai was much older then the middleaged worry wort.

"Sesshomaru, we just need to talk to you. "Jen said clamly. Sesshomaru let his eyes narrow as he looked back in Kim's room's direction.

"Kim! Do not forget the problem with your room! "Sesshomaru yelled his reminder. Jen and Charlie looked cofused for a moment.

"That's right! Thanks Sess! I totally forgot...great where do I storm off to now? "She thought outloud, enough so that even her parents could hear her.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong with Kim's room? "Jen asked. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Kokiyou was a spy for Naraku and planted Kenzan Kyuutai around her room. We ordered him to remove them but he went insane, we think before he took them out. And with him being dead, there is almost no way to tell. Therefore to avoide Naraku being able to spy on Kim, we agreed to stay away from her room. "He stated. Charlie got a worried look.

"Kokiyou's dead? "Jen questioned.

"If that's so then where did Kim sleep last night? "The father asked.

"Sesshomaru did you kill Kokiyou? "Jen said.

"Kim slept on the couch. "Sesshomaru stated.

"Hello? How did Kokiyou die? "Jen snapped.

"You just let her sleep on the couch? Why didn't you offer her your bed and you sleep on the couch? Don't you know anything about being a gentlemen? While you were sleeping soundly she was probably tosing and turning on that damn- "Charlie began a rant.

"Actually I also slept on the couch. "Sesshomaru pointed out thinking it would help. Both parent's jaws dropped. Sesshomaru gave a puzzled look.

"You...you what? "Charlie yelled. Jen gave a fake smile.

"Charles...it's a big couch...Kim, Alyssa, and Ayla have sleepovers on that thing tons of times. I'm sure they were far enough away from eachother. Now Sesshomaru...did you kill Kokiyou? "Jen said trying to make the situation better and asked the reaccuring. Sesshomaru held his tounge from telling them that Kim actually fell asleep on his lap. That could get him kicked out of the house.

"They better of been! "Charlie growled trying to keep calm. Sesshomaru just stood there waiting for the father to explode.

"Sesshomaru, don't get me wrong. I trust you more with my daughter then probably anyone else. You don't seem like boys here, but you a still a male. And Kim is still a female. Of from past expirence, I know, what a male thinks when he sees a female. "Charlie mumbled. Sesshomaru felt like rolling his eyes. He diserved more credit then that.

"All we're saying Sesshomaru is don't get to uh...into it, if you know what I mean. "Jen added. Sesshomaru glared at them. Alright it was time to show these two just who Lord Sesshomaru-sama was. Who were they to lecture him? With a simple move he showed to put every person lower then him in their place.(which was usually everyone) He turned his body and just walked away silently. Showing them that he was just ignoring their pressense and was off to do more important things.

"Hey, don't just walk away! "Charlie yelled.

As the rents freaked Kim stepped out of the bathroom in a different outfit. Wearing another pair of regular jeans with lavander hippi shirt that had those flowy sleeves, she heard the yells from her parents.

"Sesshomaru that was very rude! "Jen snapped.

"And you do not find you lecturing me as if I was some teenage human not rude? This Sesshomaru, has more manners then a male human. You say you know from expirence what I think, as a male. Your life could not possibily of had as much manners, honor, and importance as mine had. "Sesshomaru said in an emotionless tone. Kim gasped.

_Oh my god...he did not just say that...tell me he did not just say that..._

"Why you little-! "Chalrie yelled.

"Don't dare call me 'little'. I am a good hundreds of years older then you. You really should respect your elders. Humans in this world have even less respect then humans in my world. "Sesshomaru ranted. Kim sighed as she quickly ran down the hall to stop Sesshomaru.

"You seem to of forgotten that you are in our house Sesshomaru! Elder or not, we still have the right to kick you out! "Charlie snapped. Kim reached where they were arguing and jumped between the two.

"Hey hey guys! Let's not get in a fight! It's early and we're letting sleep talk for us! So lets just forget this argument ever happened! "She said in a cheerful tone. Sesshomaru and the parents looked at eachother for a moment with glare.

"Kim, I don't think you should date Sesshomaru anymore, after all he is to OLD for you. "Charlie hissed. Sesshomaru growled.

"This Sesshomaru can not wait to leave this world. "He growled.

"Well then maybe that Sesshomaru should haul that demon ass of his back to your world. Nothing's holding you back! "Charlie yelled. Kim glared at her father.

"Yeah dad! I am! You kick Sesshomaru out and I'm telling ya, you won't see me around here for a while! "She warned. Charlie glared at her.

"Kim what would you do? Run away with Sesshomaru and live in his era? Get real Kim! If you did do that do you really think it would last long? "Charlie said trying to give her a reality check. Kim just glared at him.

"Yeah know what dad? I agree with Sesshomaru! I can't wait to get out of here and go back to his world! And to answer your question, yes! I know that if I ever did 'run away with Sesshomaru' then life would be just perfect and if I had a demon lifespan then it would last extremly long! "She snapped. Sesshomaru looked at her surprised.

"Really? "He questioned with a little excitment in his voice.

"Yeah yeah we'll talk about it later. Right now I just wanna go shopping and have a nice day. "Kim sighed and glared at her parents. Her parents looked equally surprised.

"Kim, your to young to- "Jen began but was cut off.

"Mom, I'm not to young. I understand why you would be worried and I'm sorry but- ya know what? We can talk about this later! Right now Sesshomaru and I are going shopping! Sesshomaru, "Kim snapped. Sesshomaru gave her a look that said she had his attention, as he held in the happiness that was just bubbling up inside. He wanted to give her a big old kiss, and he would of if her parents weren't standing right in front of them. He considered doing it anyway, just to get them mad.

"Could you please go into my room and get the bag thats on my bed? That's the one filled with crap I have to return. I supose you should change too. "She gave him simple orders. Sesshomaru nodded and gave a little "I win" glance to Kim's parents before walking away towards his own room. As he left Kim's parents glared at her. There was some akward silence till Sesshomaru reached his room.

"Kim do you have any idea what kind of idea's you just filled that punk's mind with? "Charlie snapped. Sesshomaru could hear them from in his room. He growled as he pulled off his shirt and looked into his closet trying to decide on a new one.

"Yes I do! And ya know what, whatever ideas he has, I know they are good for both of us! You might not be able to get this through your thick heads but I love that punk! "Kim snapped back. Sesshomaru's face softened, hearing that always made his growls fade.

"Honey you might love him but how do you know he loves you back! And don't even answer back 'because he told me'. I can't tell you how many times a guy has said 'I love you' to me and in the end he only wanted one thing. "Jen said.

"Mom! Sesshomaru isn't like that! I doubt someone like Sesshomaru would but so much effort into getting, that one thing. "Kim spat back.

"Kimy, boys have messed up minds and- "

"Mom I don't want to hear it! Just leave me and Sesshomaru alone! "Kim yelled with aggrovation. Sesshomaru could hear her stomping feet coming towards his room. He quickly changed his jeans and pulled a black shirt over his head. As Kim stormed in, he slipped on a denium jacket and looked over at her.

"I will be ready in a minute. "He stated and reached down to the bottom of his closet to get his shoes. Kim groaned and sat on his bed with her arms crossed.

"Who do they think they are? I swear I'm so sick of everyone trying to pull us apart! "She grumbled. Sesshomaru nodded and grabbed his shoes. He sat next to her on the bed and slipped his feet into the black and white etnies. When he finished Kim leaned her head on his shoulder with yet another sigh.

"Great so now my parents hate you, life is just so wonderful. "She mumbled sarcastically. Sesshomaru took the arm attached to the shoulder she was leaning on and ajusted it so his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"We don't have to go shopping, we could just go back to my world now. Jaken knows how to get there. "Sesshomaru thought out loud. Kim sighed and shook her head.

"No, not yet...and I really want to go shopping...think I should invite Alyssa and Ayla? "Kim asked him. Sesshomaru gave her a 'your insane' look. Kim laughed and shook her head.

"I probably shouldn't anyway. They had as much to drink last night as I did...and they don't have demon blood or a demon to influence them. Thier probably puking into a toilet right now. That or their out cold...it is early. "She said. Sesshomaru was relieved to hear they would be going alone.

"How do you feel? From the alcohol I mean, "Sesshomaru asked. Kim shrugged.

"Pretty good. I just got this killer head ache. "She mumbled and looked over at a clock. It was 7:30, most stores would be opening in half an hour. They could just get breakfast and then head out. But then they'd have to stick around with her parents. They could just go through and grab some food somewhere else.

"Did you really mean you would come back to my world? Or was that just a lie for your parents? "Sesshomaru brought up the topic suddenly. Kim was about to answer when she got an evil plan.

"If it was, would you be mad? "She questioned. Sesshomaru got a dissapointed look as his face dropped.

"I would not be mad... "He mumbled with a little bit of sigh in his voice. Kim smiled and stopped leaning her head on his shoulder. She brough her legs up and sat on her knees facng Sesshomaru. He took his arm back awaiting her confession.

"Alrighty, well in that case... "She smiled and closed her eyes.

"I totally ment it! "She said happily. Sesshomaru looked at her surprised wondering why she had just acted so...oh he got it now. A smirk formed on his face as he realized he had been played. Kim opened her eyes to see his smirking face and began giggling.

"You-fell-for-it! Ha-ha-ha-ha! "She sang as if it was a song. Sesshomaru let his eyes glare while his smirk remained. He shook his head.

"Your halairous... "he mumbled sarcastically. Kim nodded.

"Yeah, I know. "She said in a cheerful tone then began laughing again.

"You should of seen your face! It was all- "She stopped to give him her saddest look possible. Sesshomaru moved an eyerow as he knew he probably looked nothing like that face. He decided to bring up another subject.

"And when you talked about a demon life...did you also mean that? "He asked. Kim's was snapped into confusion as she recalled talking about that.

"Oh yeah...um well...I don't know about that one. Ya see the key word in that sentence was 'if'. "She said with a little bit of humor in her voice, though Sesshomaru could tell she wasn't joking around. Her smile dropped when she saw his smirk fad away, replaced by a serious look. She hated it when he fed her that look. It made her feel like there were problems and that she was screwing up somehow.

"I don't understand...why not become a demon? If we went back to my world there would be no problems with you not fiting in, there are plenty of demons that would welcome- "Sesshomaru was about to lecture when Kim shook her head and sighed.

"Ya but...I don't know I guess I'm scared. I mean with like...Naraku and all. "She confessed. Sesshomaru looked surprised by that excuse. He shook his head.

"You know there is nothing to worry about. I will never let him hurt you. "Sesshomaru told her. She was about to nod when something stopped her. She rubbed one of her arms, the arm that had an arrow slide right threw her skin. She trusted Sesshomaru, but deep inside knew that not even his power could always protect her. She held in her thoughts though. The last time she brought up a time Sesshomaru had failed when protecting her he took it very personaly. She didn't know that he had noticed her rubbing the pierced arm. She didn't see his eyes soften as he read her mind just by reading her actions.

"Kim...I understand that you doubt my abilities, that I have failed you sometimes. "He mumbled. Kim looked at him surprised that he actually knew what she was thinking about. Was it really that obvious?

"Sesshomaru you've never- "She was about to finish when Sesshomaru placed a finger up to her lip. She stopped talking and starred down at the demonic finger confused.

"Let me finish, "He said. Kim looked at him for a moment, studying his look, his eyes, his tone. She eventually sighed and nodded letting him continue.

"I will make this quick and say something you have been told many times. I will protect you no matter what. And even though there have been times that I have not kept that promise, and I do realize that it is impossible to always be there, always save you before you can be hurt but there is one thing I can make sure happens. I can promise that you will never have to worry. This Sesshomaru, will make sure every problem will be fixed, every enemy killed. I vow to make sure in the end, everything will end happily. "He said in a low tone. Kim kept her eyes one him as a little smile came on her face and a slight giggle escaped her mouth. Sesshomaru looked over at her confused. How could she be laughing during a serious moment like this.

"Kim? "He said in a questioning tone. Kim looked away from him and shook her head.

"Sesshomaru, you are one deep dude... "She mumbled. Sesshomaru starred at her with a strange look.

"Ya know...I'm going to remember that promise. "She said. Sesshomaru got a little grin as he nodded.

"Now that you know that, can I assume that perhaps you are considering life as a demon a little more? "He asked. Kim gave him a glare.

"Is that the only reason you made that speech? Just so I'd become a demon? "She growled. Sesshomaru's face turned into a 'crap' look.

"No, of course not. I was just curious- "Sesshomaru tried to defend himself but Kim just stood up and walked towards the door.

"Whatever! Be ready in ten minutes! "She ordered and crossed her arms while stopping in front of the door. She looked back at him with a scowl.

"And don't start pouting or anything! It's not like I said no. "She added. Sesshomaru looked puzzled for a moment, then smiled and also stood up.

"Well I'm going to storm out of the room pissed off now. Anything else ya need? "She joked. Sesshomaru held in a little chuckle and gave her a predictable look. Kim smiled with a head shake and walked towards him.

**

* * *

**

"Damn damn damn damn. "Charlie whispered as he leaned down close to the ground and spyed on Kim and Sesshomaru, by looking through the slightly cracked door. He watched as Kim walked up to the demon lord and wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his on her waist.

"How could Kim be doing this to us? Does she have any idea what tourture this is? "He whispered to his wife who sat next to him. He waited for an equally frustrated response but only heard little sniffling noises.

"Jen? "He questioned as he looked over at the woman. She held a little hanky up to one eye and had a smile down her face as little tears fell down.

"Did you hear that speach Sesshomaru made? Beautiful. True love, it's so precious. "She said in a low envious tone. Charlie glared at her.

"Who's side are you on anyway? "He growled. Jen gave him a deep look.

"The side of love, for that side will always prevale. "She said in a sweet tone. Charlie rolled his eyes and looked back throught the little space open and watched the demon and his daughter. He sighed as both leaned their heads in for another kiss.

"Charlie, why don't you ever say things to me like that? "Jen asked. Charlie got the -.- look at his wife.

"Because there isn't some insane cartoon character trying to kill you. "He stated. Jen glared at him.

"So? That doesn't mean I don't get worried. You could be the taddest bit reassuring! "She said letting her voice get louder. Charlie rolled his eyes again.

"Oh yes, because I can fix everything. "He said sarcastically.

"I'd have to dissagree, if you could fix everything then we'd be able to flush that downstairs toilet without the basement flooding. "She said in a dry tone. Charlie gave an angry look.

"I tried my best! That toilet has technology far beyond even the smartest of minds! "Charlie yelled. He was surprised to hear sudden giggles from inside the room. He turned his head around and saw Kim and Sesshomaru standing at the now fully opened door. Kim was laughing as Sesshomaru just stood there with an arm around her shoulders. They looked down at them with amused looks. Charlie didn't move, but looked up at them along with Jen.

"Just think about it Sesshomaru. Someday we could be arguing just like that. "Kim joked. Sesshomaru shook his head slightly.

"I don't see the point in that. We already argue much more. "He added. Kim nodded.

"True dat. Well whatever. Let's go. Can ya grab that bag for me now? "She asked him and looked away from her parents. Sesshomaru nodded and walked towards her room just down the hall, unwrapping his arm as Kim became out of reach. She crossed her arms and shook her head at her parnets.

"So now you guys are going to spy on us. Good luck with that. Did you forget that Sesshomaru has super hearing and super smell? Plus it might help you guys if you didn't argue with eachother. Just a suggestion. "She joked and walked past them towards the living room. As she walked away Sesshomaru walked out of her room holding a big shopping bag filled with clothes that made Kim want to puke. Charlie and Jen finally stood up and followed them in. Kim slipped on a pair of black and blue etnies and Sesshomaru just stood there waiting.

"Guys can we use your car. Mine got taken away by the police. "Kim said in a sweet tone. Jens mouth dropped open.

"What? "She snapped. Kim was surprised she didn't know but then remembered that she hadn't spoken to her parents since Jaken and Rin first got here. And that was about two days ago. Unless you counted the little phone call.

"Um I'll explain later. Can I use your car? "She asked again with a innocent tone. Jen glared at her.

"That's it Kim your- "The words where slipping out of her mouth. Kim knew the word grounded was in her future so she quickly ran to her moms purse, grabbed the keys and ran towards the door.

"Thanks guys! Wow! Look at the time! Gotta go! Come on Sesshomaru! "She yelled and pulled Sesshomaru along as she passed him.

"Kim Carol Kode! "Jen growled. Kim gulped.

"Dude she's using the full name. I'm in deep trouble when I get home. "She mumbled and ran out the door, down the driveway, and to her parent's matrix(I don't know if you guys know what a Matrix-CAR- looks like but it has no relation to the matrix movie. Not the kind from the movie...there are real cars called matrixs ) She opened the backdoor, quickly snatched the bag from Sesshomaru and threw it in. She slammed that door shut and opened the front passenger's seat door and pushed Sesshomaru into the car.

"Oh crap. "She mumbled as her parents walked through the door and glared at her. She quickly ran to the driver's seat, got in and started up the car.

"Kim! You are in so much trouble! "Jen yelled. Kim nodded at her and the car backed up out of the driveway, and soon enough out of sight.

"Oh my gosh, I'm dead. "Kim sighed. Sesshomaru gave her a questioning look.

"Why didn't we just stay then? Is shopping really worth all this trouble? "He asked. Kim looked deep in thought for a moment, then looked at him with a nod.

"Hell yes. What could possibliy be better then spending your money on awsome clothes and shoes. Maybe even a few manga books. "She shrugged. Sesshomaru sighed and looked out his window.

"You are just wasting money. You'll have to buy new clothes once in my world anyway. "He stated. Kim rolled her eyes.

"So? What if I ever wanted to visit home? I'd need something to wear. "She pointed out.

"Then wear clothes you already have. "He said. Kim shook her head.

"I don't like some of those outfits anymore. "She told him.

"Then wear some you do like. You won't be visiting that much. "He countered. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"How would you know? "She said in a low tone.

"Because I would not allow it. "He said in an emotionless tone. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Please, tell me you have gotten over yourself by now. "Kim mumbled. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Why would you want to visit them a lot anyway? "He said in a snappy tone.

"Their my family! I would start to miss them! Like Ayla and Alyssa, ya know how hard it would be for to live in a seperate world from them, and never see them? I'd die! "Kim exclaimed. Sesshomaru just kept his mouth shut to avoide any more conflicts. They just got back together, he didn't want to break up all over again. There were a few moments of silence until Kim brought the subject back up.

"Do you celebrate holidays back at the castle? "She asked. Sesshomaru shook his head. Kim smiled.

"OK how about on holidays I come back home for maybe a few days to a week at a time? And only on the big holidays like halloween, thanksgiving, christmas, earthday, and a few others. "She suggested. Sesshomaru thought about it then sighed.

"Fine, do as you please. "He said. Kim gave him a thanking smile.

"Thank you Fluffy. "She said in a sweet tone.

"Don't call me that. "Sesshomaru snapped back in a defensive tone.

"Aw why not? Fluffy suits you so well. "She sounded dissapointed. Sesshomaru remained silent and just kept looking out his window, now ignoring her. She glared at him then smiled.

"Don't make me turn on the radio Sesshomaru. "She warned. At that Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her.

"Don't you dare, "He growled. Kim gave him a taunting smile. Sesshomaru glared at that smile as her hand crept towards the radio knob. Sesshomaru wouldn't allow his ears to be destroyed again and quickly grabbed her hand before it could reach the radio. She tried to stretch her fingers and reach a button but unfortunitalt her fingers weren't long enough.

"Alright, alright! I won't turn on the radio! Jerk. "She snapped playfully and stopped her fingers from trying to turn on the radio. She expected Sesshomaru to just let go of her hand but being the romantic/emotionless demon he is, he just held onto her hand and lowered them down out of the midair. Kim blushed a little, for some reason a kiss didn't make her blush but a hand hold did. Sesshomaru saw her blush and a little ity bity smirk came on his face. There were a few minutes of awkward silence before Kim let out a sigh.

"Alright Sesshomaru, either talk or I'm turning on the radio! I absolutely dispise silence! "She snapped. Sesshomaru didn't really know what to say, everything he could think of would just start another argument. Kim waited for any response other then him looking at her. When none came she rolled her eyes.

"Fine! The radio it is. "She said. Sesshomaru glared at her and tightened his hold on her hand to prevent any radio. She just laughed and shook her head.

"Sesshomaru you stupid. "She laughed and with her other hand reached over quickly, turned on the radio, and snapped it back to work the steering wheel. Sesshomaru growled and released Kim's hand so he could reach for the radio with his own. Awful music way booming out of the speakers and into his sensitve ears. Kim sent him an evil glare.

"Touch that radio and your dead. "She warned. Sesshomaru glared at her then at the radio. He sighed and brought his hand back. Not like he would of known how to turn the racket off anyway. Kim smiled seeing she had won and went to adjust the radio channel.

"I hate my moms music. Let's see what's on my fav... "She said and turned the dial to her station. She laughed as the song played.

"_From the winnnddddooow to the walllls, _"It sang. Sesshomaru looked down at the radio confused. Why sing about windows and walls? As he listened his stomach turned hearing an the inapproprietness. Kim shook her head when she saw his disqusted face.

"Ya I know, it's sicko. But at least the beat is cool. "She pointed out. Sesshomaru gave her a look that said 'change the damn thing'. She sighed.

"Chillax dude. It's almost over. "She said. Sesshomaru kept giving her the look.

"No! "She snapped. Sesshomaru kept the look going. She just looked forward at the road and ignored him. They remained in this position for about a minute then the song was over. Kim gave him a glance.

"Happy now? "She questioned.

"Depends what song is coming on next, "He said. Kim rolled her eyes and listened to the beat of the next song. When she realized what it was her eyes widened and she began laughing.

"Alright! Maybe we should change the station. "She said and reached to the radio. Sesshomaru stopped her, curious of what song was bad enough to make Kim want to change the station. Kim laughed seeing that Sesshomaru wanted to hear the song.

"_What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside your trunk? _"A male voice sang. Sesshomaru looked confused not knowing why they would sing about a trunk of junk. At least it wasn't as dirty as the last song.  
"_I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk, Get you love drunk off my hump. My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, _"A female voice replied to the males. Sesshomaru's eyes went all -.- as Kim burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha! Oh my gosh Sesshomaru! "She laughed. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Change it. "He ordered. Kim nodded and reached over, struggling to drive, laugh, and change the station all at the same time.

"..._my lovely little lumps. _"It sang as Kim changed the station landing on some oldies rock station. Playing was Rainbow in the Dark (I absolutely love dat song). Kim smiled and sat back.

"You should like these songs, you seem more of a back then type person then a this generation. "Kim analyzed. She laughed imagining Sesshomaru with that wild hair they had back in her father's time. Sesshomaru also sat back, satisfied with this music.

Kim hummed along to the songs as time passed. Sesshomaru noticed her turn into a little parking lot. It was place with a huge "M" on the sign.

"I'm starving, we're going through the drive through. "She stated and drove next to a little box. Sesshomaru gave her a questioning look.

"What's a-? "He was itnerrupted by the box. Kim turned down the music.

"Good morning. Welcome to Mcdonalds, may I take your order? "A vocie asked. Sesshomaru looked surprised and starred past Kim, who was looking at the box.

"Uh yeah...let's see I'll have a number...(Crescent moon goddess thinks of rando number)...four. "She said with a nodd.

"Will that be all? "The voice asked.

"Uh no...hold on please. "She looked at Sesshomaru.

"What do you want? "She asked. He looked at her and forgot about the machine...he had grown use to talking boxes in this world. A simple shrug made Kim sigh.

"Make that two fours. Oh and could we get two coffees please? "She asked. The voice responded, blah blah, gave them their total and told them the total and to move to the next window. I'm sure you all know what to do at a drive through. Sesshomaru was surprised when a human appeared at the window and not another box. The person repeated the total and Kim handed her the money.

"Thanks. "The worker mumbled and threw the cash into the register. He looked back into the car and got a strange look when he saw Sesshomaru. Noticing the look, Sesshomaru sent him a glare. The worker quickly looked away and went off to get their food. Kim had also noticed the exchange in looks and glared at him.

"Chill...I'm sure he's not use to seeing a teenager with long silver hair, gold eyes, a moon on his head and two stripes on his cheeks. And ya never know, he could of seen Inuyasha before... "She informed him. Sesshomaru just kept and emoitonless look and turned his head towards his window.

"Here ya go. "The boy said and handed Kim the food. She smiled.

"Thanks, "She said. She threw the bag of food onto Sesshomaru's lap and reached out to grab the two coffees. Sesshomaru starred down at the food with a strange look. Was the bag suppose to be wet?

"Have a nice day. "He said after giving Sesshomaru another strange look.

"Thank you too. "Kim said and drove away out of the parking lot. She noticed Sesshomaru starring down at the food and sighed.

"Oh come on it's not going to bite. Your supose to bite it. "She said and reached over. After opening the bag she reached in and grabbed whatever is in a number four...I don't get breakfast at mcdonalds a lot...

As she pulled out...uh...hashbrown...sure lets go with that, Sesshomaru watched carefully. The bottom of the bag was wet and it was leaking onto his lap. He lifted it up and threw it onto Kim's lap.

"I'm not hungry. "He stated. Kim gave him the look.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru, ya gotta eat...hmm. We should of went to checkers... "She thought out loud and bit into the hashbrown. Sesshomaru starred at the greecy bag then shook his head.

"Well at least have some coffee. "She sighed and pointed at a cup. Sesshomaru decided it would be safe enough, coffee was suppose to be wet, and he grabbed the cup.

"Oh and be careful it's probably... "Kim was about to warn him but Sesshomaru just took a big gulp. She starred at him wideyed as he gulped down the whole cup. As the last of it dripped into his mouth he took the cup away from his lips and threw it back. He noticed her amazed stare and gave her a questioning look.

"Wasn't...wasn't that hot? "She asked. Sesshomaru simply shrugged. She reached down and put her hand around cup. It was hot! And he just drank it all as if it was the perfect temperature! Another thought poped into her head.

"Wait...we didn't put any cream or sugar in that! Wasn't it like...I don't know bitter or whatever? "She asked. He just shrugged again.

"Are you satisfied or are you going to force those greece patties down my throat? "He asked in a bitter tone. Kim glared at him.

"They aren't patties! They are hashbrown. And I bet you would like them. "She snapped and took a big bite out of her hashbrown. Sesshomaru just looked out his window as a response. She let her glare stop as she sighed for what seemed like the millionth time.

"You truely are impossible Sesshomaru. "She said and turned the music back up. They remained silent for a while. Kim finished off her breakfest and Sesshomaru didn't even touch his own. He would somtimes notcie an occasional glance from her which she would quickly take back once she noticed him noticing her. He would look at her curiously not caring if she noticed him looking at her or not.

"Kim. "He said. This some how surpirsed Kim and her head snapped towards him.

"Yeah? "She answered.

"Why are you acting strange? "He questioned. Kim gave him a confused look.

"I'm not acting strange. "She corrected. Sesshomaru gave her a "yeah right" look. Kim just shook her head.

"Sorry, I must be still a little buzzy from that alcohol last night. I'm completly cool. "She assured him. He didn't buy it but decided to pretend he was forgetting about the subject.

"Where are we going? "He asked. Kim shrugged.

"I guess first we'll go to this store called 'Fashion Bug'. I gotta return some stuff. It's a pretty girlie store, I mean just listen to the name. But they do have some awsome jeans. "She said in a "ify" tone. Sesshomaru nodded and looked ahead of him to watch the road, even though it wasn't nessasary for him to.

"So Sesshomaru... what's up? "Kim said casually. Sesshomaru gave her a look. She sighed and nodded.

"I know, I know. I'm just trying to make conversation here! "She groaned. Sesshomaru tried to think of something that would make a good conversation. Really he had no clue, the only time him and Kim really talked was when they were arguing. He decided that maybe it was time to find out more about this human he claimed to love. But where to begin? He could just say 'so tell me about yourself'. That would be so un-Sesshomaru like. He thought about things he already knew about Kim and tried to branch off that.

" I never hear you play that violin. Do you still play? "He questioned. Kim looked at him surprised that he was actually starting a conversation. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not much of the practice at home type person. I just play in rehersals and in class. "She stated.

"Shouldn't you practice more though? "He asked. Kim shook her head.

"Probably. But I've been playing that thing for years now. It's just boring to me I guess. I mean I like to play it sometimes but the music their making us play in school is super stupid. "She sighed.

"But it's an easy A in school and all my friends are in my class so I deal with it. "She added. Sesshomaru tried to think of more questions. It was hard though, ask a question and keep his emotionless post.

"Oh I have an idea! Let's play twenty questions! "Kim said suddenly excited.

"Twenty questions? "He questioned. Kim nodded.

"It's another game Alyssa and I always play. We take turn asking questions to eachother until we've asked twenty each. Wanna play? "She offered. Sesshomaru shrugged thankful for the lucky break.

"Heck yes! Alright I guess I'll go first...uh...what's you favorite color? "Kim asked. Sesshomaru thought for a moment. He had never pondered over something as minor as colors. He sighed and just thought.

"Blue I suppose... "He answered. (lol I have no idea what Sesshomaru's favorite color is. Let's just make it blue...any problems? Good. )

"Alright now you ask me a question. "She said. Sesshomaru thought for a moment trying to think of the perfect question. Kim saw him struggling and laughed.

"You can just repeat my question if ya want. "She giggled. Sesshomaru shrugged and looked at her.

"Very well, what is your favorite color? "He asked.

"Purple fo shizzle. OK, who's your favorite person in the world?...Other then me. "She asked question number two. Sesshomaru gave her a look before thinking.

"I have no favorites... "He said. Kim sent him a glare.

"Other then you! "He quickly added afraid of that glare. Kim just shrugged and waited for his question. He would repeat again but he already knew Kim's favorite other person, either Ayla or Alyssa. He didn't want to waste these questions. A smirk came to his face a he realized he could find the answer to questions he had always pondered about.

"Why did you let Alyssa and Ayla 'prep you up'? "He questioned. Kim looked surprised at that question and sighed.

"Fine...I'll tell ya, we are back together anyway. I wanted you to know that I could look better then a baggy clothes wearing, ugly person. "She said. Sesshomaru gave her a soft look.

"I never said you were an ugly person. "Sesshomaru quickly said. Kim ignored him and asked her question. She was going to fight fire with fire. She knew plenty of personal things about Sesshomaru that she often questioned.

"What did you really think of that Sara girl? And don't even be all 'Sara? Who's Sara? ' Cause I saw epsidoes 133 and 134! 'The women who loved Sesshomaru!' "She said in a bitter tone. Sesshomaru recalled the name Sara and remebered the flute playing women. He shook his head.

"She knew who to respect. I have nothing against her but do not have those kinds of feelings for her also. "He answered. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah,'feel free to play your flute for me on the otherside' or whatever damn stupid line you used ment absolutely nothing. "She growled. Sesshomaru glared at her and asked his question.

"At any point did you like Kokiyou more then just a friend, or oblivious baka? "He asked. Kim's eyes widened as she gulped. She had to tell the truth.

"Well uh...yeah. When I first met him I thought he was so cute! And after you dropped me into that damn lake he seemed like a saint. "She said in a low tone. Sesshomaru starred at her, eyes wide.

"What? It was before the whole 'fake hero' thing! "She defended. Sesshomaru glared at her while she thought of a question.

"Why do you hate humans? "She asked. Sesshomaru knew this was an easy one.

"Inuyasha and his human mother were the reasons my father had such a pathetic death. Also, they are just nuisences. "Sesshomaru said.

"Nuisences huh? You talk like I already turned into a demon. "Kim mumbled.

"In a way, you did. Now for my next question... "He said. Kim glared at him. So far that was four questions from her, three from Sesshomaru. This was going to be a long game.

* * *

vampiric sesshomaru gurl: lol wow somebody really wants more naraku action. oh well...will naraku even cpature kim? Who knows?...(muahahaha I do) 

* * *

Shadow of the Phantom: Yay! Parta! Sounds like super ober fun! You guys are so lucky though, I was going to make him come back...again. But I decided to many people would be out to kill me after that. 

* * *

SquirtlezGurl07: yeah I'd hate to say it but I missed writing the fluff. I thought them walking in on the two would be a nice little touch.  
SquirtlezGurl07: sounds completly evil. And don't worry that little suggestion you made for the story is going to come up next chapter. lol : yeah I'd hate to say it but I missed writing the fluff. I thought them walking in on the two would be a nice little touch. : sounds completly evil. And don't worry that little suggestion you made for the story is going to come up next chapter. lol

* * *

InuKa and Siane: yay the waiting is over! I have updated. I can't tell if Zuko is good or evil anymore. I'm just confused. 

* * *

Kyoumi: well we have an anti-fluff fan here? oh well. I'm glad your glad Kokiyou's dead. He was just there for the drama. Anyway...yeah the chapter should run for a few more chapters...you say that like it's a bad thing. lol...oh but don't get your hopes up! I already have plans for a part three...hehe me evil. 

* * *

chipmunK15: Thank you for the kind words! It always makes my day to hear someone like freak over my story...in a good kinda way. Not in a "OMG i hate this story blah blah blah" way but a "omg i love this story" way so ya...anyway I'm glad you like the story:) 

* * *

turtlequeen2: don't worry he's dead. But might just come back to haunt us. muahahahaha only i know. 

* * *

GothMistress: yay I'm not a loser! that makes me happy. I'm glad you thought that chap was funny. I had my doubts about it. But anyway thanks for ze review of awsomeness! 

* * *

RikusAngel: lol yes! my evil plan is working! I want EVERYONE to fail english! muahahahahahaha...sorry bout that. I'm the taddest bit hyper. no it was not awsome but it was dramatic. hehe 

* * *

the ultimate evil: prep? lol well sorry for all ze prep dissing. Wanna know a secret?...I'm like a hlf prep kinda. Alyssa and Ayla and slowly taking over my mind...BUT I WILL NOT WEAR RIBBIONS! Ever! Yeah but anyway don't take the prep jokes personally. lol...wow a prep with the username the ultimate evil...lol that makes me laugh for some reason. well anyway thanks for ze review! 

* * *


	28. Fluffy

Holla my friends! Look I'm not dead! I'm just very slow at updating lately and for this, I apologise. But last week I was on vacation the whole time. I know I should of had a chapter posted before then, and I wanted to! But things just didn't go that way. Anyway, I apologise. And I'd hate to say this but I might be busy for a while again. You know with finals coming up and all...I have to pretend to study so my parents don't freak. If I don't update shortly after June 12th it's because my math final exam killed me...seriously I'm getting an E in math! Well...I should have a c but ya know how I was on vacation last week? Well I missed this test and my teacher put it down as a zero! Can you believe her! I should have a C but she is being stupid. So I have to make that up...anyway enough about my lame life. A have a few important announcements, so here they are...

**Important Announcements (READ)**

Alright, first, I was reading some old chapters and realized, I HAVE MESSED UP! Many chapters have spelling, grammar, and many other problems. So I have decided to go back and fix them! I will be reading over everyone of my chapters and improve them with my new writing skills. I will be starting with the chapters I didn't double space quotes in. I have already edited chapter 16: Want and Need. It was a very important chapter and I edited it a lot. I actually do suggest reading over it. 

Also, I have made a new webbie and it is actually pretty cool. If you wonder about what Kim maybe looks like or something like that then I suggest you check it out. I don't have every character's profile done but i do have Sesshomaru's, Kim's, and Alyssa's. Don't worry what you see on this webbie will improve greatly as I get more time. So check it out please! There is a link on my profile page!

And finally, time for all you dedicated fans to cheer. **It is now confirmed that there will be a part three to this story! I repeat PART THREE! So don't go crying because there aren't many chapters left in this story. Have a party because I already have some awesome plans for the new part! **

That is all. And if you read this then know that C.M.G loves you! Also I am sorry if this chapter sucks...I don't know if it will but...ya.

* * *

Chapter 28:I didn't know what to name this chap so..WEEEEEE 

"Go ahead and ask your question already! "Kim sighed as Sesshomaru thought carefully about what he wanted to know. Her fingers tapped on the steering wheel impaciently as they sat at a red light. She didn't understand why these questions had to be so deep, the game was just suppose to be for fun. It's not like he was in training to be on a game show called "What do you know about Kim? " or something weird like that. She gave him a glance as he nodded, she guessed because he had decided on a question.

"Why are you Alyssa and Ayla so close? You are very different from them. "Kim laughed and shook her head.

"Geez Sesshomaru, with the questions your asking this game is going to take like the whole day. But alright, I guess it's just because we're cousins. We got the whole blood thang going. And it might seem like there's a lot of ways we're different but we're the same in more ways. "She explained in the best possible way she could. It was a tough question. Why was your best friend your best friend? They just were...

"OK my turn...hmmm. I'll give you an easy one. Let's think... "She thought out loud. Sesshomaru awaited the question with a little more patients then she had. Kim snapped her fingers as an idea popped into her mind.

"Have you ever had the intention to kill me? Like there have been plenty of times when my neck has been caught in your grip but how you ever really said to yourself that you were going to kill me? "She asked expecting an answer that completely denied anything. Sesshomaru looked at her seriously for a moment then looked ahead and let his face relax a bit.

"Of course there had been. "He answered. Kim's jaw dropped after that answer. She starred at him wide eyed, her face just demanding an explanation. Sesshomaru noticed the look and held in a long sigh.

"When we first met, many times. For example, you deciding on that little deal we had. I was ready to kill you right then and there because of your disrespect. But when you said that you were the only one who knew about Naraku and threatened to keep the secrets, I had to let you live. I just planned to kill you later. "He told the horrified Kim. She couldn't believe he had actually wanted to kill her! Sesshomaru saw her look and gave her a defending one.

"Kim, remember this was before I loved you. "He reminded. Kim just glared at him.

"Yeah, whatever. At least that was a long time ago. It's not like you've wanted to kill me recently, right? "She sighed. Sesshomaru remained silent and looked back forward. Kim gave the silence a puzzling look.

"Right? "She repeated in almost a scared tone. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"My turn to ask you a question... "He looked up as if to look right into his brain for an idea. He tried to think of anything that he wanted to know about Kim. A sudden memory popped into his mind. When Kim had woken yesterday so strangely and alarmed. He looked over at her. She was surprised he might be ready to ask his question so quickly.

"Yesterday when you woke, you seemed alarmed and scared. Why is that? "He asked. Kim looked at him confused for a moment. She thought back to the night before last. Her face showed realization as she recalled.

"Oh...that...It was just a...umm bad dream. "She mumbled and looked away from him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I could tell that, but what was the dream about? "He asked. Kim gulped and shook her head.

"Nothing really...it was just...uh the zombie clown dream. No big. And you can't ask two questions like that! Now it's my turn. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru knew that questioning her more would be against the rules, so he decided to wait for his next turn.

"Now, Sesshomaru. Have you had any intentions to kill me lately? Like...since you came to this world? "She questioned. Sesshomaru looked very hesitant. He sighed and knew that he might as well tell her. With the given circumstances she might understand.

"The night I came to this world, and you said I was worst then Kokiyou and slapped me. While in the demon state I had every intention to kill you. "He mumbled. Kim gasped.

"Are you serious? I thought you were just mad! You actually wanted to kill me? "She yelled.

_Note to self...never call Sesshomaru worst the Kokiyou and slap him ever again! _

Sesshomaru gave her a regretful look.

"Yes but Kim, I was out of control! Now I am... "He was about to explain when Kim cut him off.

"Sesshomaru that was almost a week ago! Not that long ago! How the hell do you expect me to believe that you've gotten more self control since then? "She yelled again. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"You will have nothing to worry about if you just don't bring me to that point of anger! Every effect has it's cause, Kim. And YOU were the cause. "He pointed out. Kim sighed and shook her head.

"This is so screwed up... "She mumbled sadly. Sesshomaru felt bad and tried to think of something that would make the situation better. He faced her completely and brought his hand up to grab her cheek. Kim moved her eyes only, to look into his expression.

"Kim, I regret it completely. If I had killed you I would of never forgiven myself. "He told her in a low tone. Kim's eyes traveled away from him as she forgot she was even driving.

_If he had killed me...he could of...I could be dead right now if he hadn't calmed down...but he did calm down. But still what I did wasn't that bad. What if one of these days I made him really mad? And he totally freaked and didn't calm down...and killed me? It's like...in my dream..._

She thought back to the dream the night before last. She had told Sesshomaru it was just her zombie clown dream but really it was something more startling. At first she thought it was just a strange random dream that meant nothing. The events replayed in her mind as she remembered seeing Sesshomaru's hateful red eyed glare. Her grip on the steering wheel tightened as she glared. Maybe he did want to kill her. Maybe Jaken was right. Maybe Sesshomaru was just trying to play her.

"Kim, "Sesshomaru sighed hating the situation.

"Don't just Kim me! You-wanted-to-kill-me! And you could of too! "Kim snapped.

"But I didn't...and it's not like you haven't almost killed this Sesshomaru before! "He snapped back and pointed at his chest where the scar from Kim's choushikei's attack. Kim remembered that and glared at him even more.

"You can't use that against me! I couldn't control myself! I went into the the demon state and I was mad and... "She stopped speaking when she realized her excuse was the exact same as Sesshomaru's. She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Alright, alright. I get your point. Let's just forget about this little argument. Go ahead and ask your question. "She said in a 'given up' tone. They had a very dangerous relationship. Sesshomaru nodded, glad that the fight was over and that they had made it without another break up.

"Very well, let me think of a question. "He said. Kim rolled her eyes knowing this could take a while. She took the available time to think more.

_Maybe it's not that big of a deal. Just because I had a dream Sesshomaru went insane and totally killed me doesn't mean Sesshomaru actually wants to kill me. Even if he did just want to kill me a freakin week ago! But that was probably more my fault. Oh damn it, this is just to confusing. I guess the best thing I can do right now is consider us even._

She nodded and looked over at Sesshomaru. His eyes showed that he was still thinking of a question. She wished he would just ask a question, any question. But for some reason every question had to count. Taking the waiting as a break , she just sat back, drove, and enjoyed the music. Meanwhile Sesshomaru struggled for a question. He decided he would question something about the show, Inuyasha. He knew Kim had spent much time watching it. There had to of been something he wanted to know about that. He knew she had been obsessed with him but... a question peeked it's little head into Sesshomaru's mind.

"Was I the only Inuyasha character you 'loved'? "He asked her suddenly. Kim's eyes widened as she looked over at him. He could tell by her expression that there was.

"Tell the truth. "He added. Kim gulped and looked away.

"Uh...well...there were some small ones. Yeah know the mind of us girls...always liking the um...bad asses. But I promise there was never one I like as much as you! "She assured him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"And these people? "He questioned. Kim held up a finger and waved it side to side in the air.

"No, no, no. You only get one question. "She said. Sesshomaru glared at her and crossed his arms.

"Fine, ask your question quickly. "He growled wondering who the familiar competition was. Kim gave him a glance.

"Hey, I didn't rush you! "She snapped. Sesshomaru just kept looking at her waiting for the question. She sighed and thought.

_I have to make this take as long as possible, I can't let Sesshomaru find out that I use to like..._

"Hurry Kim. "Sesshomaru reminded her. Kim only moved her eyes and gave him a glare then let the orbs go back in the roads direction.

_All I have to do is wait till we get to fashion bug. Then we'll do some shopping and totally forget about this whole game. _

She decided on that plan and forced her face to look like she was in deep thought. Sesshomaru kept an emotionless face, not falling for her tricks. He knew she would try to stall. He just had to force the question out.

"Kim, ask your question. "He said. Kim acted like she didn't hear his order. Sesshomaru sent one of his scary emotionless looks that Kim ignored. He noticed her eyes jumping around her eyeballs, looking at different sides of the road.

"Let's see...now where's that turn...? "She mumbled out loud trying to remember the way to the store and distract Sesshomaru from the game. But he was a smart inuyoukai and remained devoted to hurrying Kim.

"Stop stalling Kim and ask your question. "He growled. Kim gave him a confused look.

"Who's stalling? It takes you like a million years to ask a question. But some how when it takes me five minutes then that's to long. "She said sarcastically. Perhaps a small argument would be a good time killer. Sesshomaru didn't respond at all, again predicting her plans. Kim noticed him not arguing back and looked again at the road.

_Damn...he's good. Maybe I should just get this over with..._

She sighed and looked hopelessly out the window.

"Okay,- "She paused for a moment to actually think of the question. A few ran threw her mind. A little smile came on her face as she gave him a hint.

"So...how mad would your be if I lied in my next answer? "She asked. Sesshomaru gave her a little glare.

"Extremely mad, now it is my turn. What were the names of every person you 'loved' on the show Inuyasha other then this Sesshomaru? "He answered then asked. Kim gulped and smiled.

"Okay don't freak. Remember, I'm doing you a huge favor by not lying and that these were the smallest crushes ever. Understand? "She said. Sesshomaru nodded, anxious to know who these people were. Kim sighed again for the ba-zillionth time and began her list.

"Well, like every other Inuyasha fan I had a little little thing for Inuyasha. "Kim explained. Sesshomaru's face turned to disgust.

"What! "He roared. Kim smiled and gave Sesshomaru and little hand squeeze.

"Calm down, it was just a natural thing. It wasn't big or anything. It's not like I still like him now that I know he's real. "Kim stated. Sesshomaru's face changed as he gave her a look saying he was ready for the next person.

"Good, and I guess you could say I thought Koga was pretty sweet. "She figured this one wouldn't be to bad. From what she could tell Sesshomaru didn't hate Koga as much as the others. Still Sesshomaru's face glared as she feared that he now hated Koga more then anything. Her hand still remained tightly squeezing his own, as if to keep telling the demon that she loved him.

"And then there's one more... "She mumbled. Sesshomaru looked over at her impaciently.

"Promise you won't totally freak out? "Kim asked. Sesshomaru nodded. Kim gulped and sighed.

"Um...I kinda had the smallest, tiniest, crush on...now remember this was before I realized that you all were real. Remember that, okay? The only one I still like in that sorta way is you. Remember that. "She reminded him many things. Sesshomaru nodded again and squeezed her hand back.

"Just tell me who it is. "He demanded. Kim frowned.

"Um...uh...oh damn it. It was Naraku! Are you happy now! "She snapped and got a matching look. She saw Sesshomaru's face go into wide eyes and seemed to just freeze.

"Na...Naraku? "He questioned wondering if his ears were just losing their abilities. When he saw Kim nod his face turned into pure anger. Kim could feel Sesshomaru's hand squeeze her's like it was a stress ball. She tried to pull it away but found the demons hold to tight.

"Sesshomaru stay clam. "Kim lectured. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Naraku! Damn it Kim! Why Naraku! After all he's done-! "Sesshomaru yelled. Kim decided it would be best to not settle this while driving and pulled into a big grocery store barking lot. She made sure their spot wasn't close to any cars which wasn't to hard since the store probably wasn't even open yet.

"I don't know! He was evil and cool! That turns us fan girls on. And I told you, this was BEFORE everything! I definitely don't like anything about him now. "She defended. .Sesshomaru seemed to calm down a little as he let out a big sigh and closed his eyes. Kim starred at him confused as he reached over, opened his door and stepped out, releasing her hand in the process. Kim continued to look confused as he closed the door. Sudden pain in her hand snapped her out of her confusion as she held it in the air and tried to wave the pain away.

While dealing with the pain, she got out of the car also and walked towards Sesshomaru who was just walking towards a random direction.

"Sesshomaru! What are you-? "Kim yelled but stopped when Sesshomaru walked right next to one of the only cars in the dead parking lot, apparently one that Kim had missed when choosing where to park. She gasped and shook her head.

_He isn't. Oh god tell me isn't gonna..._

Sesshomaru growled as he brought his foot up and just started kicking the car, beating it to a pulp. Kim glared at him as he "released anger".

"Sesshomaru stop that! "She grumbled. Instead Sesshomaru just brought back some green claws and sunk them into the cars metal, melting it. Kim sighed.

_He couldn't of just done something a normal person would of done and screamed into a pillow...Noooo he had to go beat the shit out of a complete strangers car. What-a-baka! I swear if he gets me in trouble again I'm ripping the pretty little head off! _

She made a fist and stomped towards Sesshomaru.

"Are you freakin trying to get me arrested? Sesshomaru what is your problem? "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru stopped in mid attack and glared at her.

"Don't you dare even yell at me right now! After what you just told me your lucky all I'm destroying is this car! "Sesshomaru snapped. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Your acting like a big baby! OK it was like two years ago and I had the smallest little crush on him! It's not like I still like him or anything so just chill out you big doof! So touch that car one more time and your dead! Got it? "She snapped. Sesshomaru glared at her disrespect and looked from the beat up car to her. A little grin came on his face as he held up his hand and it glew green.

"Don't you dare... "Kim warned before Sesshomaru took his claws and scratched them across the cars paint job. Kim growled.

"That's it! I'm mad! "She yelled and tackled Sesshomaru. He just moved out of the way but looked surprised when he felt Kim's arms lock around his neck and squeeze. His eyes widened as he tried to pry her off but found her anger gave her great strength.

"Say your sorry baka! "Kim yelled and hung by his neck. Sesshomaru turned his head and glared at her.

"Your insane! "He growled and managed to grab her hair. He tried to forget all about how Kim was his girlfriend fr a moment and pulled on her hair. Kim yelled and started kicking the back of his legs. Sesshomaru was growling till he had to stop and cough from lack of air. Kim noticed this and sighed.

"Okay this is hurting both of us. Lets just calm down and stop. Okay? "She suggested. Sesshomaru thought for a moment then nodded.

"Alright on the count of three...one... two...three. "Kim mumbled and after three see losened her grip on Sesshomaru and he let go of her hair. It just fell over her face making her look like the red head Sumara. She flipped her head back and put it in it's normal position. Sesshomar sighed and waited for her to completly release his neck. She just stayed clinging to him.

"Kim, get off. "He growled in a pissed tone. Kim glared at him, upset to see he was still in a bad mood.

"Make me! "She snapped. Sesshomaru sent one of his famous evil glares. Kim looked surprised, he hadn't sent her that glare in a while. She frowned and let go of him completly, then walked in front of him.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry! I just got a thing for badasses. And I was younger and nieve. I'm serious I like nothing about him now so please just don't be mad. "She said in a softer tone that she knew he couldn't be mad at. Sesshomaru glared a little bit more but then let his expression soften. He held in a huge sigh and opened his mouth, about to say something.

"What the hell? "A scream interrupted him. Both Kim and Sesshomaru looked over and saw a tough looking man, starring at the totaled car. Kim put the pieces together as her eyes widened. The man saw Sesshomaru and Kim and his face went red with anger. Kim gulped.

"Sesshomaru...run. "She yelled and sprinted towards the car. Sesshomaru watched her run confused then understood when he saw the man charging towards him.

"Sesshomaru let's go! "Kim yelled and jumped into the car. Sesshomaru nodded and ran to the car. He quickly sat down and closed the door just on time to block the mad man. Kim stepped on the pedal and hurried off. She looked back surprised as she saw him sprinting after them yelling insults. She gulped and looked around to make sure no one was around. Seeing that they were basically alone, she brought the speed up. After about five minutes the man stopped chasing them and fell over panting. Kim sighed and looked back at the now emptiness behind them.

"Wow...that was close. Damn I hope he didn't get my license plate. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru just sat there emotionlessly, not really effected by the attack. The demon lord knew he could easily destroy that human. He notice Kim look around and laugh.

"I have no idea where we are. "She confessed with a giggle. Sesshomaru got the -.- look.

"Of course you don't. "He mumbled. Kim looked over at him.

"Shall we continue with the game? "She asked. He had an uncertain look for a moment then sighed.

"Very well. It is your turn. "He grumbled. Kim didn't like how he was making her feel quilty and glared.

"Alright, let me just think of one. "She growled. Sesshomaru glared at her growl. The tentsion in the car was strong as she sighed.

"Why are you so upset about the whole Naraku thing? It's not that big of a deal. "She asked, knowing it was a cheesy thing to do but she had to know. Sesshomaru knew better then to struggle.

"Because Kim, first, I do not like the idea of you having feelings for any other man. Second, it is Naraku! If you have feelings for him and you were in a strange situation then those feelings might take over and you might join his side and- "He was about to go off on a rant when Kim sighed.

"Sesshomaru I have absolutely no feelings for that dork now! None! I barely had any before! The only feeling you'll ever find is hatred when it comes to that guy. And what kind of freak would think that I would join him? I've seen how he treats even his allies. It's stupid. "She said trying to convince Sesshomaru. He gave her a glance and studied her expression. He really did believe her, it would make no sense if Kim did like Naraku. But still the idea nagged him.

"If you are sure. But I will be keeping a closer eye on you when Naraku is around. "Sesshomaru explained in place of a punishment. Kim rolled her eyes.

"You are such a weirdo. "She mumbled then gave him a smile.

"But I suppose that's why I love you, it's your turn to ask a question. "She said. Sesshomaru was a little surprised that the conversation had ended on such a line, but was grateful that it wasn't ending with yelling instead. He nodded and decided that the game was taking to much time. He just wanted to have a regular conversation.

"Must we play this game? "He sighed. Kim nodded with a nice big smile.

"Yup, and that was your question. Let's see...so it's my turn... "She noticed Sesshomaru's dissappointed face and laughed.

"Don't worry Sesshy! We're already on question...uh...question number...I think I lost count. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru's eyes grew a little bit wider as she admited this. The looked over at her with fear.

"Oh well, guess we'll have to start over! "Kim exclaimed. Sesshomaru sat back and rubbed his forhead.

"Kill me now... "He mumbled just low enough so he knew Kim couldn't hear him. She might not of heard him but when she saw his reaction she sighed.

"Alright fine, we won't play anymore. Geez we can't finish anything. "She grumbled. Sesshomaru was happy the game was over, of course he did not show it, and looked out his window. As the time passed more and more cars started showing up around them.

"OK so...radio or talk. You pick. "Kim said. Easy decision.

"Talk. "He picked. Kim smiled and shook her head.

"How'd I see that coming? Well Mr.Chatterbox, what do you want to talk about. "She asked in a 'this should be good' tone. Sesshomaru shrugged expecting her to start the conversation as usual. Kim groaned.

"You know what your problem is Sesshomaru? -Your stupid! "She snapped. (I love that quote) Sesshomaru sent a glare. Okay, what happened to the calm Kim that was sitting next to him just a few minutes ago? He was smart though, and remained silent.

"This is getting old. "Kim mumbled. Sesshomaru glanced over at her.

"I'm tired of this constant fighting! Could we just go one day without arguing? "She sighed. Sesshomaru thought about that and saw that it would probably be a much better life. But still...

"By now it seems that our fighting is what brings us together. "He stated. Kim looked at him confused.

"Ya think? "She questioned. Sesshomaru nodded.

"If we didn't fight we would never find out about eachother. We never talk to each other regularly so I suppose we just use fighting as an excuse. "He indentified the problem. Kim thought about that for a moment then frowned.

"Well I don't like that, let's try to fight less, okay? We'll just be more open with each other in a calm, loving manner. "She asked. Sesshomaru nodded. Fighting was not something he would miss. Kim looked over and saw the Fashion Bug store they were going to. Apparently the chase had lead her right through a short cut. With a simple turn she was in the parking lot.

"We're here. "She said. Sesshomaru actually did roll his eyes.

"Oh joy. "He mumbled sarcastically. Kim glared at him.

"Are you kidding me? "She growled. Sesshomaru realized that he had basically almost started another fight less then a few seconds after they had just said how they didn't want to fight anymore. His face had a little bit of a sorry look and Kim just shook her head.

"Whatever...it's cool. "She mumbled.

Lucky for her she got a front row spot and turned off the car. Before going into the store she pulled out some clothes that needed to be returned and a long reciet. After sighing she made way for the entrance. Sesshomaru, who had just gotten out of the car, shut the door and followed her in. Kim walked into the store to be greeted by a women arranging some shirts by color.

"Well hello there. Your early. Wait a sec, weren't you just here yesterday? The tomboy who put up a fight, right? "The lady asked with a chuckle. Kim gave little smile and nodded.

"Yeah, and not done fighting yet. I'd like to return these please. "Kim responded. The lady nodded and looked at the register.

"Just go up there. Kat will help you with the return. "She said. Kim nodded. The lady noticed Sesshomaru walk in and smirked.

"Oh and this the...oh what was his name..Sesshomy I heard that one blonde girls yelling about? "She asked. Kim laughed and shook her head as she remembered Ayla and Alyssa yelling about how Sesshomaru was going to be blown away by her new look.

"Umm his name is Sesshomaru. Not Sesshomy. "She chuckled. The women looked embarassed at Sesshomaru.

"Oh sorry. Sesshomaru? That name sounds familiar to me. "The women mumbled. Kim got the -.- look.

"Do you have a kid thats really into anime? "She questioned. The women nodded.

"My nephew never stops talking about it. He's obsessed with some cartoon called "Inubasha" or something. He's so childish. "The women laughed. Kim sighed.

"Childish...right. Anyway we are just going to go get this over with. Thanks for the help. Let's go Sesshomaru. "She said and walked towards the back of the store where a teenager about her age leaned on the counter reading a magazine. Sesshomaru followed her without giving the old women even a little glance. The women watched them walk away confused.

_They must be more anime fans. Such a strange age...I hope my nephew doesn't get tattoos like that...I should warn my sister._

"Kat I need to go make a call! Your in charge! "The women yelled and walked towards an emploies only room while pulling out her cell phone. The girl at the register in front of Kim just groaned and didn't look up from her magazine. Sesshomaru had just came next to Kim as she was growing annoyed.

"Ahem. "Kim fake cleared her throught and got Kat's attention. She groaned again and looked up at the two. The first thing she saw was Kim, which she let an eye roll to. Kim held in a glare seeing the girl's behavior but really she understood. The only reason people got early shifts was because they knew everyone would be asleep and it wouldn't be to busy. Kat's eyes moved over to Sesshomaru when he expression completly changed.

"Oh! Um how can I help you? "She said in a sudden sweet and alret tone. Kim was surprised to see the girl's sudden change in attitude and smiled.

"We just need to return some things. "Kim smiled. She was again, surprised, to see a glare from Kat. The glare quickly turned into a smile as Sesshomaru let out a little growl, noticing how the girl was treating Kim. As far as he was concerned, Kim was still kinda demon, which ment that Kim deserved respect. After thinking about it a little he realized that this girl probably didn't even know what a demon was.

"Anyway, so what do you need? "Kat asked and looked at Sesshomaru. Kim glared at her.

_Who does she think she is? She couldn't actually think of Sesshomaru like that! He is taken! But then again that doesn't mean she'd know...and he is a total hottie._

"I am here for whatever reason she is here. "Sesshomaru stated and looked at Kim. Kat's eyes widened a tad as she looked over at Kim.

"Oh...so you must be her...brother? Cousin? Uncle? "She guessed at all the relations. Kim shook her head.

"He is my boyfriend. Now that you, a complete stranger, know that, I would like to return these please. "Kim said in an aggrovated tone. Kat's face looked dissappointed as she sighed.

"Whatever, why do all the good looking guys have to be taking? " She groaned and as Kim handed her the reciet and clothes she wanted to return. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Because their good looking, duh. "Kim joked and leaned forward to rest her arms on the counter. Kat cracked a smile and pressed some buttons on the cash register.

"Seriousally. Do you want cash or credit? "She asked refering to the return.

"Cash please. "Kim answered. Sesshomaru just stood there looking bored. Why did he have to come? It's not like Kim needed him. He was just standing there as the two girls mingled.

"So where did you find a hottie like him? "Kat asked. Kim was about to answer when she realized that she couldn't tell the truth.

_What am I supose to say? "Oh just hop down a man hole and into a different world which is from an anime and you'll find the hottest guys ever! "...yeah I would be sent to the nut house._

"Um..we've known each other for like ever so I can't even remember where we met. "Kim laughed trying to make it seem like she was telling the truth. She noticed Sesshomaru about to say something when she gave him a little, unnoticed by Kat, kick in the shin. His eyes widened a little as he got the point.

"Oh...Well then you got any twin brothers? Cousins? Any huh? "Kat asked looking at Sesshomaru. He gave a little glare.

"Yes...a pathetic half brother. "He growled. Kat looked confused.

"Uh he doesn't have the best relationship with his brother. "Kim explained. Kat nodded and gave a cautious smile. That was still a strange answer, if he hated his brother or not.

"Oh and by the way, I love the tatoos. Ya know not many people could pull off something that wild but it really does look good on you. "Kat said in a flattering tone and looked down at the register. The little money capartment thing jumped out and she grabbed a bunch of money.

"Alright, here's the cash. Thank for coming to Fashion Bug. Please come again...but not this early. "Kat mumbled the last part. Kim nodded and gave a fake smile, happy to finally be leaving the flirtatious girl. She turned around a walked towards the door. Sesshomaru just followed her.

"See ya around. "Kat said in a romantic tone to Sesshomaru. She couldn't see Kim's eyes glare as Sesshomaru just ignored it. He saw Kim dissappear out the door and was soon out side with her. He could sense her annoyance. Kim walked straight to the car after pushing the cash into her pocket and sat down slamming the door behind her. Sesshomaru was almost hesitant to sit back in the car, and shut the door with a little less force then she had.

"Who the hell does she think she is? Flirting with you like that! Even after I clearly said you were my boyfriend! "Kim exclaimed with aggrovation and started the car. Sesshomaru smirked.

"How could she not? After all I am so 'good looking'. "He said in a smart ass tone. Kim looked at him shocked. That is not something Sesshomaru, would ever ever ever say...EVER!

"Who are you and what have you done with Sesshomaru? "She mumbled with a little bit of sarcasim. Sesshomaru was ecpecting a reaction like that and just sat back with a little smirk knowing that it would make her mad. But it serves her right, it was about time she got to be on the jealous side. After everything Crush and Kokiyou put him through...

"Don't go all 'look at me, I'm purdy ' on me now! "Kim snapped. Sesshomaru just kept a little smirk on and looked at her.

"Of course not. "He said in a strange tone. Kim looked at him suspiciously then decided to let the subject die.

_Oh joy, another thing to fed that over grown ego of his..._

"Whatever. We're going to another mall now. Don't act like a freak like you did last time. "She grumbled. Sesshomaru let out a sigh.

"Another mall... "He mumbled. Kim was now smirking.

"That's what you get for acting like such a big shot. "She said in a humerous tone. Sesshomaru kinda nodded knowing it was the truth.

"But still, I don't understand why you need more clothes...why even be doing this? "He asked. Kim shrugged.

"It's not even about the clothes. Basically this is about getting your money back for the clothes that will just contaminate my room. "Kim stated.

"This Sesshomaru has more money back in his world. You don't have to return them. Just throw them away, we can go back to the castle, and stay there where money is unlimited. "He suggested in a hopeful tone. Kim smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, some poor sucker would probably kill for these clothes. And since I returned them 'used', they might get a price cut or something. Might as well get some good karma. "She said. Sesshomaru sighed and looked forward, there was no hope.

"You humans are to strange. Why make the ones you claim to love suffer? "He mumbled. Kim laughed.

"Because your suffering face is just so cute. "She said in a tone that you would talk to an adorable baby in. Sesshomaru held back an eye roll.

"You are so weird. "He said in a strange tone. Kim laughed.

"Can't say I've never heard that one before. But that's why you love me, right? "She giggled. Sesshomaru shrugged. Kim glared at him.

"What do you mean 'shrug'? "She growled. Sesshomaru looked at her glaring face.

"... "Was all he could say with that scary glare towards you. Kim could read those dots though.

"Sesshomaru! Do you not like the fact I'm weird? "She snapped. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I don't dislike the fact, but it is most likely not the reason I love you. "He explained. Kim let her glare fade as she sighed.

"Whatever...I guess being weird is just another way I **ANNOY **you, "She said giving more power to the obvious word. Sesshomaru thought for a moment then groaned.

"Your not going to bring that up again... "He mumbled.

"I didn't bring up anything. Sorry if not bringing up anything **ANNOYS **you. "She said.

"Kim your over reacting again. "Sesshomaru said in an informative tone.

"Is that **ANNOYING**? "

Sesshomaru growled.

"Yes it is very annoying! Like you! "He snapped. Kim looked shocked for a moment.

"Oh no you didn't. "She hissed. Sesshomaru realized her shouldn't of said that and quickly scanned his mind for a good comment.

"Sesshomaru you stupid dork! If I'm so annoying then why the heck do you just have to stay around and- "She was cut off by Sesshomaru covering up her mouth with his hand. She looked surprised at first then glared over at Sesshomaru. She was shocked to see he had a rare soft smile on.

"I suppose you being annoying is what I do love about you. "He said in a smooth romantic tone. He could feel a smile curve onto Kim's mouth behind her hand. Yes it was cheesy and yes, it made almost no sense...BUT...anything could sound romantic if it came from Sesshomaru's mouth. Seeing that her expression was calmer now, Sesshomaru let his hand drop and reveal her smile.

"You little stinker. "Kim said in a sweet tone. Sesshomaru nodded and sat back, glad he had escaped the fight. He had really talked his way out of that one. He was almost impressed that it worked. But it was the first thing that poped into his head. He was a little mad that they were still driving. Usualy after something like that they would go into a nice kiss. But since Kim had to concentrate on the road he knew that the kiss would probably end with them almost hitting another old lady.

"You know what I just realized? "Kim suddenly said. He looked over at her as his smile softly turned back into an emotionless face.

"It's been one week since the first time you kissed me. "She stated as if she had been sharing his thoughts about a kiss. Sesshomaru thought about it for a minute and nodded remembering that it was Saturday and last Saturday was the day, in fact the first day he kissed Kim, and the first day Ayla pushed their heads together for their kinda sorta first kiss. Plus that day they became girlfriend and boyfriend.

"That was a very important day. "Sesshomaru thought outloud. Kim nodded.

"Yeah, that was the first time Naraku attacked also. "She reminded.

"I think I should mark that day on my calender. It was really, really important. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru didn't respond. He was to busy thinking. He had only been here for a week but it felt like so much longer then that.

"Hey there's the mall! "Kim exclaimed as the car made a turn into another parking lot. Sesshomaru noticed a confused look on her face.

"Wow...there's more people here then I thought there would be. "Kim mumbled while looking around. Almost every space was taken. Sesshomaru growled. He hated crowded places. As they finally found a parking spot Kim stopped the car and stepped out. Sesshomaru also did.

"This is weird. It's really early and it's like the whole world is at this mall.. "Kim mumbled.

"Let's just get this stupid trip over with. "Sesshomaru said and turned towards the mall. He looked around at the crowded parking lot. The demon lord looked over alarmed as Kim suddenly gasped. Walking by were two girls one dressed as sailor moon and the other just wearing a kimono. Sesshomaru starred at the sailor moon outfit more then the other...it was strange in both worlds. Kim looked behind her and saw more people in odd clothes, one with a fake dog ears head band. She scratched her head confused.

"Hey dude! Nice coustom! "They heard someone yell. Both turned and saw a guy walking by and giving a thumbs up to Sesshomaru. Kim's mouth dropped.

"No...way... "She mumbled and ran as fast as she could towards the mall, dropping the unwanted stuff she had to return on the way. Sesshomaru looked confused at the boy that had complimented him, then ran after Kim, who was running faster then usual. She dissappeared into the mall, Sesshomaru ran in slightly after she did and looked around confused. Kim was completly frozen, from shock. All around them were people in strange clothing, wearing bright wigs, holding cardboard weapons, and disscussing magical topics. He did see a few people in regular clothes though. Suddenly one group of people caught his eye. There was Inuyasha's group! He glared but then realized that they were just dressed up as Inuyasha's group, and the fake Inuyasha had a very very bad wig. Kim seemed to be out of her frozen phase as she jumped next to Sesshomaru.

"Alright, don't attack anyone. Come with me and I'll explain things. "She whispered to him and grabbed his arm so she could lead him over to a quiter place. But things changed when the fake Inuyasha group saw him and hurried over.

"Yo, my brother from another mother! "The fake Inuyasha yelled suddenly in front of Sesshomaru. He held out his hand with fake long nails. It was basically cradboard tapped onto his real nails. Sesshomaru starred down at the hand and gave the fakie an emotionless look. He wished Inuyasha was here to see how much of a fool these humans made him look like.

"Wow, you really got that look down. You must of practiced a lot. "The fake Kagome commented hi emotionlessness and looked him up and down.

"Your coustom is really good. You should of worn the kimono part too though. Oh and the fluff. "She added. Fake Sango and Kagome both got dreamy looks.

"The Fluff... "They both said longingly with admiring eyes.

"So where'd you get that wig? It looks great! I tried to find a better one but all I could find was this. Unless you actually dyed your hair. But I doubt some one who wouldn't even wear the Sesshomaru outfit would dye this hair, I'm guessing those tattos are just drawn on? Unless your really- "The fake Inuyasha went on a rant. Sesshomaru ignored him and looked over at Kim for help and growled when he saw the fake Miroku talking to her.

"I can see why you chose to cosplay Miroku...hentai. "She mumbled with a -.- look to the fake monk. The Miroku laughed and scratched his head with a nod. Sesshomaru glared at him. Kim just shook her head and looked at the group of cosplayers.

"Well guys, we gotta go. See ya around. "Kim said and gave each one of them a wave. She grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and pulled him away, without much strugle from him.

"I can't believe this is happening. "She sighed and looked around for any uncrowded space.

"Sianara! "The gang yelled to them. Kim just kept walking.

"Do not look back. They will take that as an invatation to just come and bug us. "She mumbled.

"Who are they, and why were they dressed identical to Inuyasha and his human friends? And why were you flirting with the monk? "Sesshomaru growled. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Dude I wasn't flirting with him. And they are just all huge anime fans. I'm guessing this in an Anime Convention. It's were fans of animes gather and make new friends, dress like anime characters, and stuff like that. Remember most likely anyone you think you know that is here is probably a cosplayer-someone just playing dress up. Hmmm...today would of been a good day for you to of worn your outfit. "She said. Sesshomaru sighed and looked over. He didn't like this place. Kim sighed also and stopped walking.

"Well...I guess we could hang out here for a while. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

"Why? "He asked. Kim shrugged.

"I haven't been to an anime convention in a while. And it looks like there's some cool stuff here. "She said looking around at the different stands. Sesshomaru glared at her. She saw the glare and smiled.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru! If we stay I'll buy you a Sesshomaru plushie...well actually you'd kinda be buying it since I don't have any money other then your's. "She thought outloud. Sesshomaru let his glare stop and looked back around the convention. He knew something bad would happen.

"Fine...for a while. "He mumbled. Kim smiled.

"Domo arigato! "She said. Sesshomaru looked at her puzzled. She didn't talk in japanese much, unless she was calling someone a baka. Kim noticed his look and laughed.

"Hey, around here ya gotta be able to talk the talk. "She pointed out and looked over his shoulder at a stand. Sesshomaru got a -.- look when he saw his face on almost every bit of merchandise at the stand.

"Aw how cool! "Kim exclaimed and ran towards it. Sesshomaru watched her run and was about to run after her when he could scense someone behind him. He turned around and saw a girl dressed in a black tank top and those big old black pants with all the chains and zippers. Her long black hair was put up into two long braids and came down to her hips. She looked like she had just stepped out of some dark anime.

"Hey... "She said. Sesshomaru didn't respond, the girl almost creeped him out. Her face seemed even more uncaring then his. For a few seconds their just looked at each other. Finally the girl took a few steps towards him and closed in.

"I just wanted to say... "She said in a cold low tone. Kim turned around and saw the two. She glared realizing someone was trying to hit on her beloved Sesshomaru. The demon waited for what this strange human wanted to say. The girls face suddenly changed into a huge smile as she clasped her hands together.

"I like totally love you coustum! It looks so real! How did you get the hair and markings so good! I totally love it! "She exclaimed in a completly different tone. Sesshomaru looked at her shocked as she jumped on him a wrapped her arms around his body.

"I love you! "She yelled. Sesshomaru thought he would get a sweatdrop as Kim stomped forward. She glared at the girl and quickly squeezed between the two.

"Hey! Hands off the boyfriend! "She snapped and pushed the human away from Sesshomaru.

"Boyfriend! As if? He's mine so backoff, stupid fangirl! "The girl yelled. Kim gave her an anrgy/surprised look.

"I'm the stupid fangirl? Sesshomaru would you please explain to this baka that I'm your GIRLFRIEND! "Kim growled. Sesshomaru looked from Kim to the girl in black. He nodded.

"This Sesshomaru is... "He was about to finish when he suddenly felt something hit his back. Shocked, he looked around and saw yet another girl, this one with long blonde hair and just wearing a kimono, locking her arms around his neck, with hearts in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama! I love you! "She exclaimed. Sesshomaru looked surprised as Kim growled and pulled the girl off of him.

"No touchie the youkai! "She snapped. Suddenly she remember she was trying to keep Sesshomaru's real identity secret, and cursed herself for calling him a youkai.

"Would everybody just leave him alone? Or do I have to get a big sign that says 'taken'? "She growled. Sesshomaru was a little surprised at how jealous Kim was acting, but at the same time he kinda liked it. The blonde girl looked Kim up and down then laughed.

"Hahaha! Please, why would he like you? Obviously he has good taste and you look very sour. "She laughed. The girl in black also laughed. Kim growled and glared at Sesshomaru.

"Would you please explain to them before I slap their faces off? "She snapped. Sesshomaru held in a smirk and nodded.

"Kim is my 'girlfriend' ,so I am as you say 'tak-' "He was cutt off by a low growl. Sesshomaru looked over and saw the most angry looking women he's ever seen. Her face had a strong scowl, her hair was red spikes, her black shirt had a pucture of a red frowning face and her pants were red plad(I hate plad). she walked up to Sesshomaru a glared at him.

Sesshomaru sighed. Another crazy fan?

"Baka! "She snapped. Sesshomaru looked at her surprised. Maybe not just another crazy fan.

"How dare you walk around cosplaying the best youkai ever, Lord Sesshomaru-sama, without even trying to make a worthy coustom! You sicken me! "She growled. Sesshomaru looked at her with anger. He heard Kim gasp.

"Wait I know you! Your Joy Gordon! Your in my spanish class! "Kim said with realization in her voice. The girl known as Joy(hahaha irony) glared at her.

"It took you that long to figure out? Not quite so smart now are you? "She hissed. Kim glared at her.

"Well whatever. Now would all of you please stop harrassing my boyfriend? "She sighed. Joy raised an eyebrow.

"Your boyfriend? No matter how much of a loser he might be, he's still cute. I doubt someone like him would date someone freaky like you. "Joy spat. Kim got the -.- look.

"Your calling me freaky? "She mumbled. Joy gave her an evil look.

"What was that? Ya trying to call me a freak? "She questioned in a threatening tone. Kim crossed her arms.

"Actually no. I didn't try anything, I really did call you a freak. No try involved. "She countered. Joy looked surprised for a second then held up a tight fist.

"What? I'll smack that smart mouth right off your face! "She snapped. Kim also held up a fist and glared into the girl's green eyes. The blonde headed kimono girl, and the girl in black watched in envy.

"I wish I could fight like that... "The blonde girl mumbled. The black haired girt nodded.

"Yeah...Hey wanna go drool over some Sesshomaru plushies! "She said in a sudden good mood. The girl in a kimono smiled and nodded.

"Yeah let's go! Bye bye Fluffy-sama! "They both yelled happily and skipped away after giving a wave to Sesshomaru. The demon watched the two fangirls hop away then noticed Joy and Kim still glaring at each other, he could almost see lightning bults coming out of eachother's eyes and towards the other.

"What cha' looking at carrot top? "Joy hissed.

"Oh carrot top. Your soo creative. And your hair is just so perfect, Spikey! "Kim hissed back sarcastically. Joy rolled her eyes.

"Spikey! That is so lame! "She yelled. Kim turned her fist into a flat hand.

"Talk to the hand 'cause the face don't care! "She said in a sassy tone and looked away from Joy. Joy in return gave a fake angry laugh.

"Ha! I never realized how much you suck! "She snapped and pointed at Kim. Kim snapped her head back towards Joy and showed teeth for an unusual growl.

"That's it...enough talk...bring it on bit- "She was about to yell when Sesshomaru came up behind her and quickly pulled her away from the scene. He knew that Kim would most likely go crazy with some hidden demon power and cause a huge problem.

"Sesshomaru let me go! I wanna beat the crap out of that poser! "Kim screamed. Some people looked at them puzzled but just shrugged it off. They were in an anime convention after all, why not have some violince. Sesshomaru wanted to avoide that though, so he made a quick turn around and walked in the opposite direction of Joy. Joy looked on confused then frowned.

"Cowards! Go ahead and run away with your...Hey you! How dare you try to dress like Sesshomaru-sama with that damn shity wig! "Joy was suddenly distracted by another "Sesshomaru don't" and ran towards her next victim. Sesshomaru continued pulling Kim as far away from the girl as possible.

"Sesshomaru...stop it. I'm calm now. "Kim mumbled finally giving up her sturggle. Sesshomaru looked down at her suspiciously for a moment then stopped walking and released her. She sighed and looked in the direction where Joy was ready to beat the crap out of some poor cosplayer.

"Well...I never expected her to be the crazy fangirl type. Ecspecially not one of your fangirls. "She said. Sesshomaru still couldn't understand the fact he had fangirls. And why would he, he had tried so hard to be emotionless and avoide people. He just ended up winning the heart of millions of girls...and according to Kim, a few boys. Kim suddenly began laughing. Sesshomaru looked down at her puzzled, wondering what she could possibily be laughing at.

"Haha! I just got what that Inuyasha cosplayer said! Brother from another mother! Hahaha, cause your Inuyasha's brother...from another mother! And it rymes! And it's from a movie so it all works! Hahaha how unoriginal yet creative! "She laughed. Sesshomaru thought she had finally gone insane, or the alcohol was kicking back in. Must of been the anime that filled the air that was making Kim so crazy. Kim stopped laughing but kept up a little giggle.

"Alright, let's check out this place! "She exclaimed and looked around.

"I wish I dressed more appropreitely... "She sighed. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes, it would of been better if I had worn my regular clothes. "He stated the obvious. Kim nodded and smirked.

"Then I guess we'll have to go find some good clothes! "She exclaimed and ran off towards a stand that had kimonos. Sesshomaru sighed and just walked after her. When he got there Kim was looking around at kimonos that caught her eye.

"Oh how much is this one? "She asked the little old japanese women in charge of the stand. She gave her a sweet smile and looked at the kimono.

"Oh that one, well that'll be...hmmm lets go with...$200. "The lady suggested. Kim's eyes grew wide as she almost dropped the kimono.

"$200? Don't you think that's a little expensive? "She questioned. Sesshomaru walked next to her and looked down at the kimono she was holding. He tilted his head with a bit of dissaproval. It was not worth that much.

"Well deary, you are at an anime convention, a free public one at that. Everything here is going to be 'a little expesnsive'. Now would you like to purchase this kimono or not? The price includes having it fitted and even the shoes. "The lady offered. Kim looked down at the cloth in her hand unsure.

"Well I- "Her words stoped and her face turned to shock when she suddenly felt a breath on her neck.

"I know a much better deal you can get... "A smoth voice mumbled. Kim slowly turned her head and saw a face hidden in the shadows of something that left a shadow. She let out a little gasp and jumped to the side towards Sesshomaru. He growled and stood in front of Kim protectivly. The old lady watched on confused. Whatever shadow that had been covering up the face had dissappeared as a sorry face poped up.

"I'm sorry! Did I startle you! "It said in a worried tone. Kim gasped as Sesshomaru's eyes got wide.

"Kokiyou! "Both of them yelled in shock. The man that had startled them looked on confused.

"Kokiyou...who's-? "He was interrupted by Sesshomaru suddenly jumping towards him with his claws out.

"Damn bastard! "Sesshomaru yelled. The "Kokiyou" got a scared look and quickly ran behind Kim. She almost screamed knowing what he did last time she saw Kokiyou but then realized something. Sesshomaru growled and made an attempt to attack the human.

"Wait Sesshomaru stop! "She yelled. Sesshomaru followed orders and stared at her puzzled. She read his look and gave a glance to the shaking human behind her.

"I don't think this is Kokiyou...look at him. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru glared and moved his eyes down to what he saw as a pathetic human. But since Kim had brought it up he did look a little less like Kokiyou. His hair was cut at the normal length and not brought back into a pony tail like Kokiyou's had been. Also it was less dark, probably more brown then black. But his face looked exactly like Kokiyou's with the green eyes and every thing. His outfit was basic, jeans and white t-shirt. Sesshomaru made his glare a little more frightening and walked towards the human. The Kokiyou person's eyes widened as he tried to turn around and crawl away. But as soon as his body was turn all the way around Sesshomaru was already there knealing in his path. He glared at the human.

"Sesshomaru...what are you- "Kim was about to ask when she saw Sesshomaru's nostrols move up and down. He thought for a moment, stood up, and looked at Kim.

"This is not Kokiyou. "He mumbled. Kim rolled her eyes.

"I think we already got that but thanks anyway... "She moaned. The human that looked like Kokiyou stood up still shaking.

"...Are you going to kill me? "He stumbled with his words. Kim giggled and shook her head.

"Nope. Sorry about that we just thought you were somebody we knew. What is your name? "She said in a sweet tone trying to act friendly so he would hopefully forget about the recent attack. Just as she had hoped his face turned into a big smile but he made a mistake by grabbing both her hands.

"It is no problem! A honest mistake! I am Jake, Jake Smith. And what is your name? "He said still holding her hands (just imagine what Koga does whenever he sees Kagome if this hand holding thing is confusing you) Kim quickly glanced over at Sesshomaru making sure he wasn't about to blow. Surprisingly he showed no sign of anger and just starred at Jake.

"Um...well my name is Kim and this is Sessho-I mean...uh...this is...his name is um...Tommy! "She quickly said. Sesshomaru gave her an evil look because of that name.

"The third! "She quickly added. Jake looked at Sesshomaru or Tommy with a gulp.

"Nice...to meet you... "He mumbled. Kim laughed realizing he was still shoken up from that attack. Sesshomaru finally decided that was enough hand holding and sent Jake a scary look.

"I suggest you release her hands... "He warned. Jake gasped and quickly let go of Kim's hands hiding his own in his jeans pockets.

"I'm sorry...are you two-? "He asked letting his words drag. Kim smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, Tommy is my boyfriend. "She said when suddenly there was an ahem.

"Jake, get out of here! Now, uh what was it...you just said your name...oh yes, Kim. Would you like to be buying a kimono today or are you going to walk around this convention looking like an idiot? "The old lady asked slatly less sweet. Kim looked at the lady then at Jake.

"Well...didn't you mention something about a better deal? "Kim asked. The old lady held out a hand and got a scared look.

"No! Not again! "She yelled.

"Actually yes I did. I run a stand that can make you a completly coustomized outfit, in less then twenty minutes for an even lower price. "Jake said as they ignored the old lady. Kim clapped her hands and smiled.

"Sounds great! But how cheap is a lower price? "She asked.

"The unbelievable price of $20! No strings attached. "He offered. Kim's jaw dropped.

"Only twenty bucks for a completly coustomized outfit in less then twenty minutes? Dude you are so trying to scam me. "She said. Jake shock his head.

"Nope! Just ask this old lady, I have stolen plenty of business from her because of my great work. Right Mrs.Chuho? "Jake smirked and sent a sly look to the old women who was just gritting her teeth.

"I can not lie. His work is truely remarkable, and that is why I have to price my items so damn high! Because he always comes around here stealing my coustomers! I almost get nothing, "The women growled. Kim looked surprised.

"But tell her how much fitting is! I bet then you'll come running back to this stand! Hahaha! "The old women laughed confiently. Kim looked over at Jake who got a little grin. Sesshomaru, who had been watching the whole scene looked at Jake, the demon didn't like that grin.

"Actually, female fitting is on sale today! The low price of free. "Jake said in a strange tone. Kim, being the air head she is, gave a huge smile.

"It must be my lucky day! I'm very sorry ma'am, but I can't argue with those prices. "Kim said. The women sighed but Sesshomaru quickly let out a growl for her. He was smarter then Kim and didn't like the idea of someone that reminded him even the smallest bit of Kokiyou to be making her and outfit, getting measurments and all. But Kim just didn't seem to get it and looked at him confused for a moment.

"Do you want me to waste your money or something...oh I get it. "She said cheerfully. Sesshomaru looked at her surprised. She understood and wasn't freakin out?

"Hey Jake do you think you'd be able to make one for Ses...Tommy too. We need to get him one like Sesshomaru's from Inuyasha. "She said. Sesshomaru and the old lady's jaws dropped when they saw her stupidity. Jake looked at Sesshomaru and laughed.

"I figure that was who he was trying to cosplay. I must say you did a great job except for the coustom. But unfortunitly male outfits are a tad bit more. "He answered.

"How much more? "She asked. Jake thought for a moment.

"For an outfit like Sesshomaru's...I'd have to say..."He thought a bit more. Kim and the others waited for an answer.

"500 dollars. "He said. Kim and Sesshomaru gasped. When Jake saw the gasp he sighed.

"The outfit of Sesshomaru is very unique and complicated, meaning it would take a great amount of effort to remake, I never put less then 110 into my work, meaning the fabrics and everything must be perfect! Also we aren't having a freefitting for males, making it another $100. "Jake explained. The old women gave a glance to Sesshomaru.

"I'm sure you know why it's free female fittings only. I suppose boyfriends just don't care about their girlfriends anymore. What a strange generation. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru glared at her then at Kim.

"Kim, "He said trying to get her attention but she seemed to deep in thought. He sighed as she snapped her fingers and her face showed that she had a plan.

"I know! Hey Sess-...Tommy come here! "She called. Sesshomaru held an eye roll as he walked next to her. She used her toes for some extra height as she whispered into his ears.

"How about you go running back to the house and get your REAL outfit on. There could be nothing better then the real thing. Take your time though, I'll stay here and get mine made. "She whispered. The old women and Jake starred at them confused, not knowing why she had to whisper it.

"Kim, this Sess- "He stopped when he saw a glare from Kim and sighed.

"...this Tommy, does not like the idea of you being with him alone. "He grumbled and glared at Jake. Jake noticed the glare and gulped. Kim rolled her eyes.

"He's harmless! Don't worry! By the looks of him, I could easily kick his ass if he did anything stupid. "Kim grumbled back Sesshomaru gave one last look at Jake, then down at Kim's determined eyes. He sighed yet again then nodded.

"Keep alert. "He gave a last little warning before giving up and walking to find a place were he could begin his demon run without being seen or tackled by the hundreds of fangirls that kept their eyes on him. Jake looked at Kim confused wondering what the plan was.

"He'll be back later. So...let's get this '110' work thing started. "She said. Jake nodded as the old lady shook her head with a sigh.

"I hate that Jake... "She mumbled as Kim and the Kokiyou wannabe walked off.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru decided it would just be easier to walk out of the mall and run off somewhere out there. The risks of just dissappearing in a room filled with tons of anime fans that probably knew everything about him from the show were just to much for him to deal with. He kept his hearing sharp though, listening to whatever Kim and Jake were saying. He still didn't trust the Jake. All he could hear was them talking about ideas for this supposive "110" piece of work. Souded like both of them had interesting ideas. As he walked in he eventualy got out of hearing range and made it outside. He had to dodge a few fangirls on the way though. He looked around, and seeing no one, he sprinted off towards Kim's house.

It took a few minutes but soon enough he was standing on the house's front porch. He sighed knowing that the parents that awaited him inside would be taking all their anger out on him. The safest route would be to sneak in, run into his room, quickly change, and jump out a window or something. He slowly opened the door and looked around inside. It didn't seem like there was anyone close enough. Then he heard a little growl. His head turned as he saw Ernie laying on the couch next to Phoebe, growling at the demon. Sesshomaru let a little growl out back at him which in dog language ment "shut up! " Ernie got the hint but kept his eyes in as much of a glare as they could be. Phoebe made a little whining sound as she growled over to the side of the couch closets to Sesshomaru. She remained low and slowly brought her nose up to sniff.

"No..."Sesshomaru whispered telling the dog she wouldn't be getting any pets from him. Sesshomaru got the -.- look when Phoebe took one of her paws and started waving towards him. He hated to admit it but that was pretty adorable. With a sigh he gave the dog a quick scratch on the head then ran towards his room. He could sense Jen and Charlie down stairs and could hear them talking.

"This is rediculis Charlie! Even since he showed up she's been acting like a fool! "Jen yelled. Sesshomaru glared and quickly walked to his closet, knowing exactly where his old clothes were.

"Jen, Kim has always acted like this. We're just a little more protective since a boy is involved. But I do agree on one thing. What Sesshomaru did is completly unacceptable! You'd think that some high loyal lord would show at least a little bit of respect towards the people that are letting him live in this house with our daughter who he is dating! "Charlie said. Sesshomaru sighed. He had shown them some respect. They were just probably to stupid to realize it. He found his clothes and began pulling the big cloths out of a big Kim gave him. They were a little wrinkled but not to much.

"Have you ever just stopped and thought about what they are doing when we're not home? "Jen asked.

"I perfer not to think about that. Plus, Sesshomaru might have absolutely no respect but he's not the type of person...or 'demon' that would do something like that, "Charlie sighed clinging to Sesshomaru's good points.

Sesshomaru was glad to see that Charlie still trusted him with Kim. He finished dressing and let out a little smirk. He had never appreciated the old outfit so much. The bagginess of his pants and shirt gave ultimate comfort. The armor made him feel even more invinsible. He hadn't missed the small pointy shoes but his feet would grow use to them again. He looked around the room. There was something missing. Turing around so he could see his reflection in the mirror he scanned his image then noticed what was missing. Where was his fluff?

His eyes traveled around the room. Where was it? He couldn't go without the fluff. Before walking out of the room he grabbed his two swords and almost finished the outfit. But the fluff had to be somewhere in the house. But if it wasn't in his room then where would it be? Jen and Charlies room?...no way. The living room? He would of noticed it. Downstairs...he seriousaly doubted it. The bathroom was to small for it. And Kim's room...well Kim's room...would the perfect hiding spot for the fluff. He sighed and walked across the hall into Kim's room. He looked around and glared while realizing that Naraku might still have his little orbs in here. To examine things he walked to the closet where he saw Kokiyou place one of the orbs and opened the door. What shocked him was as the door opened something feel out and landed right on him. He looked confused as he felt the softness of whatever attacked him. After further examination he discovered his fluff was the calprit.

"Kim...you are really going to have to explain this one. "He mumbled and wraped the fluff around his arm, making the outfit complete. He went back to the original reason for checking the closet and looked down around where he saw Kokiyou. He saw nothing but floor...which was unusal for Kim's closet. With a sigh he closed the door and broke into a quick run, wanting to get back to the convention as soon as possible.

**

* * *

**

A little girl with snow white hair in a just as white kimono sat next to her master in a cold dark gloomy room. Resting between her two little arms was a big mirror. She starred into space as her master looked into the mirror. A little smirk came to the master's face as he looked into the mirror.

"Now what are you doing Sesshomaru-sama? "His twisted voice hummed as he saw Sesshomaru looking around the closet after being attacked by the fluff. He watched as the demon sighed and closed the closet doors so that now the mirror was in darkness, the only thing visible were a few coats that hung.

"Kanna, I want to see that again. "He said and smirked a little more. ( okay I know what your thinking. "what is c.m.g thinking? It's so obvioius who this master is, " well I know it's obvioius, but just let me have my fun) The girl Kanna's little head nodded as her blank black eyes looked down at the images on the mirror rewond as if it was a VCR. It stopped at Sesshomaru just opening the closet and being attacked by the fluff.

"Stop. "He said simply and the image froze.

"Now tell me Kanna, why would Sesshomaru-sama be wearing those old clothes? They are not the style in Kim's world. And where is Kim? "he questioned. The girl just looked at him with her sad face and big black pupils just starred at him.

"The are a few logical answers. Lord Sesshomaru could be upset, maybe enough to travel backto his own world. Or maybe Kim is coming with him. But can we really be sure? "He asked another question and stood up.

"It seems the final plans must be made. "He said and walked towards the sliding door and out of the room. Once in a hall with corpses gathered in random places and looked around.

"Duroko, "All the master had to say before a finger jumped out of the shadows. It landed in front of him and stood up. The master looked over one of his best servants, Duroko an inuyoukai. His long silver hair brought back into a long ponytail and one mark on each cheek. And a crescent moon a top his head. The demon bowed to the master and looked at him almost uncertain.

"Mi'lord? "Duroko asked in a questioning tone, wondering why he had been called but still having a clue to what it was about. Even though he did have a slight idea, that he hoped was false.

"Come with me. We have plans to make. I have a feeling that there will be a great change in our dearest Kim soon. "The master said with humor in his sick voice and began walking, expecting the inuyoukai to follow. When Duroko just stood there glaring down the master turned.

"Duroko, "He said in a calling tone. Duroko shook his head.

"With all due respect, Mi'lord. I will not fight that girl again. The last time I did I nearly lost my life. Sesshomaru had to save me, do you realize how bad that is? "He mumbled. The master glared at him.

"You should of known better then to of made an over-reacting teenage girl with inuyoukai blood in her vains that angry. If you don't get her mad enough then she will be easy to defeat. And perhaps you should remember that I will kill you even at the earliest stage of anger, which words like that could accomplish. "His voice informed. Duroko glared then sighed. He began walking towards his master in a slow motion.

"Now, it is my guess that Lord Sesshomaru is losing his pacients. He was dressed in his outfit from this world, not Kim's. And knowing that Kim she will do anything to try and stay with him. So perhaps she is being pushed into becoming a demon again sooner then we predicted. "He told his servant. Duroko nodded.

"But Sesshomaru is alomst obsessed with Kim. I doubt he would leave her like that. Ecspecially when he know's you are after her. "Durkok commented.

"Don't dissagree with me! "The master snapped in a childish tone. Duroko just sighed and nodded.

"My apologies. What is your plan? "He grumbled to humor the master. Duroko watched as his master's lips curled.

"I don't know... "He said in a menical tone. Duroko got an anime sweat drop.

_Ever since we told him that wench went into the demon state he has been acting crazy! Not that he wasn't crazy before. But still...this lord must of be confused._

"But-! I will find come up with one soon! "The master pointed out.

"Of course mi'lord will. " Duroko mumbled with a hint of sarcasim.

"To the planning room! For this Naraku will come up with the most genius plan ever! One that could never be overcome by that weak human Kim or Lord Sesshomaru no matter what tricks they pull! "The now identified Naraku(as if you didn't know) yelled and pointed down the hall. Duroko got a -.- look.

"You can't actually be accusing someone else of pulling tricks...wait...we have a planning room? "Duroko mumbled to himself while watching Naraku begin his sprint towards the "planning room".

**

* * *

"Well Sesshomaru, what do you think? "Kim asked a gave a little twirl as Sesshomaru examined her new outfit. He had to admit that it was impressing. (Yeah I get to describe another coolie outfit :D ) The fabric was a light lavender and looked soft and comfortable, shinny like silk. The design was basically a kimono top had the sleeves cut off, then hung from a silver loop that wrapped around her mid uper arm. The end of the kimono was cut short, to about her mid thigh. Of course, being Kim, she wouldn't walk around with that much leg showing, and had a pair of big white pants, similar to Sesshomaru's. But these ended almost right under her knees and tucked slightly in to a pair of long black boots. (okay for those of you that are confused I shall soon have pictures of characters in their outfits on the webbie so you can have a little bit more of an understanding. Right now on the webbie I do have pics but they are computer drawn. So as soon as my grandpa gives me his scanner I'll have much better pics up. So check the webbie for updates ;) ) **

Jake and Kim both looked at Sesshomaru waiting for an answer. He nodded and looked at Kim.

"Everything is complete then? We can leave now? "He said in a question/demanding voice. Kim rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thanks so much Jake! I love it. It'll probably be a big help for ANOTHER place we will be going soon. "She said in a voice that hinted to Sesshomaru that she considered this a good Inuyasha world oufit, and that he should appreciate that. Sesshomaru noticed her message and made a little glare.

"Yes it is...impressive. "He mumbled as if every word killed him. Jake smiled.

"That's good to hear. After what Kim told me about you, thats probably the best compliment you've given to someone in a while. "Jake laughed. Kim smiled and giggled. Looking at him made you just think of Kokiyou, but really they were completly different when it came to personality. He was just so kind and easily admited his own mistakes, he didn't put up the fake hero macho mad act that Kokiyou had. She was also happy to hear Sesshomaru's words. She was proud that he was acting mature. Jake suddenly gasped. Kim looked over at him with a confused look. Jake's green eyes starred at Sesshomaru.

"That...that ...! It's beautiful! "Jake said with sudden excitment. Before anyone could even blink he was next to Sesshomaru holding up one of the long sleeves. He was shocked to feel how silky it felt.

"Who...who made this? "He said with admiration in his voice. Sesshomaru starred down at Jake emotionlessly and pulled his arm, and sleeve, out of the human's hands.

"It was long ago. I do not remember the creater. Now Kim, let's leave. "He growled. Kim sighed and nodded.

"Well thanks again Jake. "She said and walked forward. Sesshomaru followed her but felt something holding him back.

"It's...perfect... "Jake mumbled as he squeezed the end of Sesshomaru's fluffy. Kim rolled her eyes as Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Let go. "He simply warned and pulled his fluff away. Jake's eye grew wide as he examined poked the armor.

"It...it feels like real metal. "He gasped. Sesshomaru sighed.

"It is real metal. Now leave. "He growled. People started to notice the scene, because of either Jake's amazed gasps or because of Sesshomaru's totally awsome "cosplay outfit". Kim put her hands on her hips and shook her head as the two bickered.

"Just tell me who made it! Do you remember watching them make it? How did they achieve such a great accomplshment like this? How much was it? What- "All the questions Jake was asking just annoyed Sesshomaru more and more. He growled for a long time and his hands turned into tight fists. Kim noticed Sesshomaru growing less and less sane. She gulped.

"There's no way this can end well. "She mumbled. Suddenly, Jake (lol I keep accidently typing Kokiyou) grabbed each one of Sesshomaru's sholders and began shaking him rapidly.

"Tell me! "He yelled. This yell made even more people stop and stare as Sesshomaru's face showed that he was losing it. Kim's eyes grew wide as she looked at the many groups of people watching them. She looked at Sesshomaru.

"Uh Tom- "She was cut off by a sudden shriek from Jake as Sesshomaru's eyes turned red( he has a very bad temper today) and he tightly held Jake in the air by the neck. (I also just noticed that Jake is Jaken with the n! wow) Everyone gasped as they saw Sesshomaru's eye color suddenly make a big change. Also the fact that he was holding a defensless guy in the air didn't, not surprise them.

"Do not ever touch this Sesshomaru again...now leave! "Sesshomaru yelled and threw Jake to the side. The Kokiyou look-a-like eye's stayed wide.

"You...you. "He mumbled. Sesshomaru turned and looked at the crowd of people staring at him, including Kim. She just got a look that screamed "ooooooh dang".

"He's...HE'S THE REAL SESSHOMARU-SAMA! "A crazy fan girl yelled. Sesshomaru watched as Kim's eyes grew so wide that they looked like they were going to pop out. Sesshomaru tried his best to maybe scare the group and sent a cold icy glare to them. Surprisingly, a few fainted while the rest cheered.

"Do it again! "Many called as Sesshomaru looked confused. Kim quickly ran up next to Sesshomaru and whispered into his ear.

"Run for your life. "She ordered. Sesshomaru's eye slowly went back to white (getting a few 'awws' out of the fan girls) as he glanced down at Kim.

"Why run? These are just human- "He was interrupted by a random yell.

"Glomp attack! "It screamed. Kim's face was overcome by fear.

"Sesshomaru...run now! "She yelled as fangirls started charging towards them. Sesshomaru saw this and quickly grabbed Kim. He jumped quickly out of the way. Kim looked down as they soared through the air (not like flying but...the air from the jump I guess). She gulped.

"Great Sesshomaru. Good job! Now It's attack of the fan girls you baka! "

**

* * *

**

Yes I know a weak ending. But it was either that or you wait another freakin week for this chapter! Alright so don't forget to review, check ze webbie, and ya all that good stuff. Here be your reviews.

* * *

Kyoumi: Yes,...yay. Toilet part...oh wait I remember that part! lol that be a true story there. Yeah and part three will be very adventful. 

* * *

chipmunK15: I'm sorry I wasn't able to post soon. My bad .U. lol thanks, I was worried people would think that speech was cheesy. 

* * *

InuKa and Siane: Arigato, yeah but Zuko is starting to freak me out and all. Like on the last episode he was really slacking and then totally freaked. I mean I would freak to but he wouldn't even let Katara help. It was...weird. I'm starting to like Sokka more now .U. 

* * *

Shadow of the blah-blah wat... :Your welcome. I hope the idea of Jake doesn't get ya to mad, but he was a very small character and it's not like he actually is Kokiyou. Well anyway I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for ze Thingy! Monkeys make me happy. 

* * *

SquirtlezGurl07: I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. I'd like to hear your idea for the "everytime we touch" song. I'm also a big fan of that song. If you want you can just email me with the details. My email is on my profile page. . 

* * *

turtlequeen2: lol I do not know the meaning of this "update soon" you speak of. lol Anyway, I also love the long chapters. That's probably why it takes forever to update. Yeah just wait till part three, Inuyasha and his little friends will be showing up more. 

* * *

RikusAngel: yeah...sara makes me made...anyway I feel your pain dude. I am also failing a class because of this story. Math, grrrrrrrr. But it's all me teacher's falt. That's crappy old Ms. "Eba" for you. 

* * *

vampiric sesshomaru gurl" Hey me remember you! Anyway Naraku will have his big scene soon enough. Sorry if I'm making him a little...uh crazy. lol 

* * *

molly-mouse616: omg me too. 

* * *

GothMistress: lol seriously. He doesn't know what "make-out" means but he understands my humps...lol a lot of time my stories just don't go. Anyway I'm glad you almost died of laughter...wow that sounds evil.

* * *

You know the drill, go review.


	29. Another Deal

Hey guys! I tried to update faster then usual...apparently people didn't like the last late update...only 59 views -.-u. Hehehe hopefully some people will go back to reading. Anyway, here be the chappy. Oh and yak now what I said about this story almost being over?

I changed my mind :D

There might be like ten more chapters.

Muahahahahahahaha

or

mushshshshshshshshsh

(lol inside joke)

By the way, I think my spellcheck is screwed up. So if there are any spelling mistakes then my bad.

* * *

Chapter 29: Another Deal 

A group of fan girls ran past a stand yelling out Sesshomaru's many nicknames. The bored looking man at the stand saw the group run by and sighed so hard that even his eyes closed. He really should of traded that Pokemon stuff for some Inuyasha merchandise. Then the products would fly off the shelf. When he opened his eyes from the sigh he was surprised to see two people on either side of him.

"Wow...you barely got away from that group. "The red headed girl on his right said. He looked over and recognized a males cosplay costume as Sesshomaru's from Inuyasha. He nodded and followed the red headed girl as she walked away from the stand. The worker watched them confused, then shrugged. He found a new way to entertain himself by bushing the Pikachu bobble head doll's huge head back and forth.

"Kim this makes no sense. Why are thousands of 'fan girls' obsessed with this Sesshomaru when I am, as you say, a 'jerk'? "Sesshomaru questioned Kim as they walked away from their ex-hiding place, the Pokemon stand. Kim sighed and gave her eyes a roll. He had basically asked the same question ten million times, all in different ways, since the fan girls began their attack.

"BECAUSE, anime character, plus jerk, plus hottie, minus emotions equals, completely obsess able by fan girls. "Kim explained with a little bit of irritation in her voice. Sesshomaru still didn't get it. But he could see Kim getting annoyed and decided against asking again.

"I suppose you want to leave now? "Sesshomaru asked with hope. Kim gave him a "yeah right" look.

"Kim, there are tons of 'fan girls' chasing us around. Doesn't that make you want to leave even the tiniest bit? "Sesshomaru pointed out. Kim looked like she was thinking for a moment then shook her head.

"Nope. "She answered as she spotted the cutest little Kyo plushie she had ever seen.

"OMG that's adorable! "She squealed and ran towards the stand. Sesshomaru sighed and was about to walk after her when he felt a sudden feeling in his back. He always got feelings in his back when he knew someone was starring at him. His eyes turned into a glare as his head slowly turned. Behind him was maybe a hundred happy fan girls. Sesshomaru looked shocked. There weren't that many girls when they first got there! He looked back over at Kim, who was handing the worker at the stand a bill, in exchange for the cute little cat like plushie. He looked back at the fan girls and tried to decide what to do.

_Glaring could intimidate them again, or just make them "glomp". Damn it I hate fan girls. _

Kim finally turned around and saw Sesshomaru facing the crowd of girls. Her eyes got wide as she quickly walked over to him.

"Wow...they multiply fast. "She mumbled and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm.

"Let's go **TOMMY**! "She yelled trying to fool them with the fake name. Sesshomaru was easily letting her pull him away. Kim grinned a little seeing the fan girls just stare at them. Some with disappointed looks, some with suspicious ones. She turned her head forward only to see a pink haired girl glaring at her. Kim jumped back at the sudden person and looked at her confused.

"Get your filthy little hands off of Lord Sesshomaru-sama! And how dare you call him Tommy! What's your problem? "The girl yelled at Kim. The red head rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't even say I have a problem! Who's running around chasing some poor cosplayer, who happens to be my boyfriend, and trying to just glomp him all over the place! "Kim snapped back at the pink haired wannabe.

_Dang it what is with all these multicolored hair freaks? _

"I don't think you understand. Your-not-good-enough! Not for the great Sesshomaru-sama! Maybe you should go try your luck with some less important character like Jaken or something. "The girl said in a "I know it all so deal with it tone. " Kim sent an evil glare. She was getting sooo pissed.

"Okay, listen good you freakin stupid head! One, I have no interest in Jaken, and even if I did he's my cousin's! Second, you are claiming a boy you don't even know and saying that he is some anime character! And third, you are saying that I'm, a girl you don't even know, not good enough for him, a boy you don't even know. Maybe you should just back off and get a life outside of your manga books! " Kim snapped harshly. The fan girl just sent her an evil glare as she said these things.

"You dare to call yourself a true anime fan! Disgrace! "She yelled.

"Me a disgrace? Since when do you have to be completely insane to be an anime fan? "Kim yelled back.

"That's it! You wanna fight! "The pink girl snapped and held up a fist.

"Bring it on Pinky! "Kim practically screamed and almost tackled the girl. Lucky for "Pinky" Sesshomaru managed to wrap his arms around Kim before she was able to make a stupid move.

"Kim, calm down. "He said in a low emotionless tone while glaring at Pinky. Many fan girls gasped as they saw Sesshomaru actually holding this girl. Kim glared up at him.

"Sesshomaru put me down! I wanna beat the crap out of this baka! "She growled. Sesshomaru shook his head and noticed the group behind them whispering things.

"Did you hear that? "

"She called him Sesshomaru. "

"Wasn't she just saying his name was Tommy earlier? "

"So she just pretty much admitted that he's Sesshomaru. "

Sesshomaru's eyes grew a little wide. Kim just gave it away. He struggled to think of something to counter Kim's stupidity when he saw all the girls take out their cell phones.

"I gotta tell all my friends about this! "

"Me too! I'm calling everyone I know! "

Kim heard these yells and looked back to see every fan girl talking into their handy cell phones. She gulped and looked back at Pinky who was starring at Sesshomaru with big admiring eyes.

"You...you really are Lord Sesshomaru-sama! "She exclaimed. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he decided to give up. This was pointless. Why should he, a great taiyoukai, try to hide his identity? He nodded making Pinky give a happy gasp. She put on a little grin and got a romantic look.

"Well, then why don't you drop that weirdo and come with me. I could give you a little hand with your fan girl problem. "Pinky said in a soft tone. Kim glared at her.

"Back off! "She yelled and tried to throw punches at the girl, but found Sesshomaru's grip holding her back. Sesshomaru looked at the human with pink hair in a disgusted way and then down at Kim. Kim saw his look and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well that's what you get for freakin revealing your stupid identity. Come on, let's make a quick escape before the reinforcements show up. "Kim mumbled very softly so she knew that only Sesshomaru could hear her. He nodded and, ignoring all the girls trying to crowd around him, jumped up. As soon as he landed at a good enough distance he broke out into a sprint, that didn't look to inhuman. He didn't want to show off his demon powers. That just seemed to attract more fan girls.

"Sesshomaru put me down now! "Kim growled. Sesshomaru could tell she didn't want to attack the girl again and quickly let go of her. After a few seconds of just standing there they heard a loud roar. Both of them looked back to see a huge crowd of fan girls, now with some fan boys mixed in, heading right for them. After a glance at each other they began running for their lives.

"You know Kim I could easily just kill everyone here! "Sesshomaru said. Kim glared at him.

"Do you have any idea how stupid that would be? You would be in so much trouble! Sent to jail, and maybe even get the death sentence! Oh my gosh that would be terrible! "Kim began to have awful fantasies about what her world would do to her poor confused demon.

"Kim I could get away from any attack that your pathetic 'police' could have. Besides...I doubt I would have so many fan girls after I killed them all. "He said in almost an evil tone. Kim looked at him surprised.

_This isn't like Sesshomaru...or is it? I guess I forgot about who Sesshomaru was before I met him. All the people he would kill and...well at least he would ignore them till he was mad enough to kill them but still! Is Sesshomaru still like that?_

Her surprised look went to a warning glare that made Sesshomaru's face look confused.

"You kill someone without me giving the okay and I will hate you! "She growled. Sesshomaru starred at her for a moment then also glared.

"I will kill who I want. "He said.

"Okay, fine! Kill them! But I will hate you, not come back to your world, not turn into a demon, and I'll kick you out of my house. Because personally, I don't want to live with a killer! "She snapped.

"Guess what Kim, you already do! "Sesshomaru snapped back. Kim looked at him shocked then stopped running. She just glared at him. Sesshomaru looked back at her and mentally slapped himself. Especially after that long discussion they had about how just a week ago he wanted to kill her, now was not a good time to say something like that. He noticed that they left the crowd a little bit behind but the fast fan girls were coming up quickly.

"Kim, let's talk about this later. Right now we have to- "He said but stopped when he saw Kim begin to run away in a random direction. Sesshomaru let out an aggravated sigh and used the speed that an extremely fast human would have to catch up to her.

"Kim! "Sesshomaru snapped. Kim just turned the opposite direction. Sesshomaru growled at her and decided that he didn't have time to argue with her. The fan girls were coming and if he couldn't kill them then he wanted out of this damn convention.

"That's it. We're leaving. "He snapped and grabbed Kim's arm. The angry red head was about to protest but then saw Sesshomaru's face. He looked extremely mad and the last thing she wanted was the "killer" to freak out on her. When Sesshomaru saw she was going to give no struggle he began sprinting out, not yet using all his demon speed.

Kim looked behind them and saw the the mob was closer then she thought. She looked back at Sesshomaru who probably didn't even know where he was going. With a sigh she knew it was no time to be mad at him.

"Sesshomaru turn here. "She whispered but knew he could hear her. Sesshomaru looked back at her surprised. Without questioning her, he nodded and turned into a little hall that had more stands and shops.

"Okay see that door over there? Just go through! "She yelled and pointed at the door that read "EXIT" above it. Sesshomaru nodded and kept running.

"Faster! Go ahead and use your demon speed! "Kim snapped. Sesshomaru looked at her with a glare for the snap but took her advice and used his demon speed to quickly get out of the door. As soon as they were out Kim looked around. She smiled seeing what she hoped for. They were behind the mall, in a space that was probably used for dropping merchandise off.

"Push that in front of the door! "She said and pointed at a big dumpster. Sesshomaru nodded again and walked over to the big block. Kim was glad to see that he decided to let go of her arm. She looked around as she heard the sound of the dumpster scraping across the concrete. Her arm's crossed and she starred at the parking lot close by, searching for her car. She was very disappointed. The anime fan really wanted to stay at the convention. But now that 90 percent of the population in the convention hated her it probably wouldn't be to fun. She heard the scraping sound suddenly stop. She hadn't expected him to be done pushing it yet. As she looked over a gasp came.

Sesshomaru had both hands still up on the dumpster to push it. And the dumpster wasn't quit in the right place yet. But under his arms and probably the reason he stopped was no other then Joy, with a grin and piercing eyes looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Ya know, in that outfit you look pretty close to perfect. "Joy mumbled. Sesshomaru looked from Joy to Kim, not knowing exactly what to do.

"So you are the real Sesshomaru. That is just awesome. "She said. Kim now was glaring and began to stop towards the two.

"Okay Joy! Back o- "She was about to finish when the exit doors suddenly burst open and fan girls began over flowing the outside. Kim's eyes grew wide as she realized that she was standing right in front of the door. Sesshomaru quickly got out of his "pushing dumpster" position and went into his "save Kim from an evil stampede of fan girls" position. But as he was trying to run away he felt Joy put an arm around his own.

"Here, why don't I help you. Some fan girls can be so annoying. "She said in a sweet tone. Sesshomaru glared at her and pulled his arm away.

"Don't touch me wench! "He snapped and looked back at Kim who had just managed to run out of the way of the crazed fans. He was relieved to see her not trampled. He suddenly saw Joy's face in front of his own with a glare.

"Follow me. "She ordered and began trying to pull Sesshomaru along again. Sesshomaru just stood there starring at her with an annoyed look.

"Would you let me go! It's unbelievable how annoying fan girls can be! "He snapped.

"You'll get use to it. So let's go! "Joy yelled. Sesshomaru looked at Kim again and saw that she was trying to back off the fan girls.

"Would all of you please calm down! Sesshomaru is leaving now so deal with it! "She growled to the group and looked back at Sesshomaru. As the girlfriend and boyfriend looked at each other both knew that this was no time to be mad at each other. They could tell by the others looks that all was forgiven and should be forgotten. Kim quickly also noticed Joy wrapped around his arm and glared.

"Hey get off him! "She snapped. Joy stuck out her tongue.

"Make me Red! "She snapped back.

"You are so pissing me off! "

Kim took a few warning stomps towards the two, completely forgetting about the crowd behind her.

"Well that's your problem not mine. Geez, you never seemed so annoying in Spanish class! "Joy growled. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Yeah? Well you never seemed so idiotic, fake, stupid, and obsessed in Spainsh class! "She growled back. Sesshomaru saw some fan girls in the group take a few steps towards them. He decided it was best to end the two girl's argument and get out of here. He pulled his arm out of Joy's hold, which made her look towards him.

"Hey! "She complained and looked over at him. She was surprised to see a very scary glare coming from Sesshomaru. Her eyes looked into his as his facial expression pretty much sent her a message. Kim noticed this and gasped.

"Sesshomaru! No! "She yelled, but it was to late. Joy's eyes widened as she quickly jumped on Sesshomaru for a hug.

"You are so cool! "Joy screamed. Sesshomaru looked completely shocked and went to Kim for help Kim. She just sighed and shook her head.

"Let's just go! "She growled and using her advance demon/human strength, pulled Joy away from Sesshomaru. They looked at eachother for a moment before they suddenly heard yells. Both looked over to see that the fan girls were quickly charging towards them. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Kim. He ran in the one direction that wasn't blocked off by fan girls. Which was, saddly, back into the convention. As soon as he was through the door, he used demon speed to make sure no body noticed him run across the room, and lose the fan girls. As he stopped in some kind of storage room, he let go of Kim who sighed. Her eyes went up as if she was looking at her frizzed hair from the speed.

"Baka... "She mumbled. Sesshomaru ignored the comment, and since Kim was the only one around, sighed a long sigh.

"I do not understand. That look could make a weak demon drop dead. But why did it make that human girl hug me? "He questioned. Kim sighed.

"It's the eyes. "She said with a shrug and found a cardboard box to sit on. She found that this storage room was a perfect place to hide for now. Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

"What is wrong with my eyes? "He asked. Kim shook her head.

"Nothing, that's the problem. "She answered. She could tell by Sesshomaru's look that he still didn't get it. Kim let out another sigh.

"Okay, you know how your eyes are all gold? Well how many humans hae you seen with gold eyes? "Kim said. Sesshomaru thought for a moment but Kim didn't give him enough time to answer.

"None right? Gold eyes are pretty rare around here. So when a fan girl looks directly into eyes as rare and pretty as your's then they just can't help but to get butter flies and get all romantic. Eye contact is a big no no. "Kim explained. Sesshomaru processed this information for a second then got a little grin. He walked up in front of her. The human was to busy tryig to fix her hair, and didn't notice his advance untill he cupped his hand around her chin and made her look up at him. She found her eyes automatically traveling into his and getting trapped. Just as she had explained, she got butterflies and felt a tad bit more romantic. He could tell by her expression that she was reacting the exact way he wanted her to.

Kim suddenly realized what Sesshomaru was doing as she read his little smirk. She tried to decide if she should yell at him, or actually have something enjoyable at this convention. He began lowering her head, keeping his eyes locked on her's. A little bit of blush came onto her face as his eyes just seemed to eat her soul. This was the bad part about being an obsessed fan girl, or with just being obsessed with someone. She was to busy watching the golden globes to see Sesshomaru's smirk fade in exchange for lips ready for whatever kiss they had coming. Kim also managed to prepare her lips. But suddenly she felt a little brush on her hand that was resting on the cardboard box next to where she sat. At first she thought it was just Sesshomaru and ignored it. But she had differnent ideas as she could feel Sesshomaru's one other free hand on her cheek. She could feel the brushing again...

_It's just Sesshomaru...wait a second...Sesshomaru has two hands. One is under my chin and then there is one on my cheek and the other one is one my hand...but...one on chin, plus one on cheek, plus one on...hand... makes three so one of them isn't..._

The moment was quickly interrupted by Kim suddenly snapping her head towards her hand and away from Sesshomaru. The demon looked confused as Kim's eyes suddenly widdened.

"EEK! "She screamed. Sesshomaru looked alarmed at first and quickly looked at whatever Kim was looking at. There on her hand was a mouse sniffing at her fingers.

"Get it off, get it off, get it off! "Kim whinned. Sesshomaru quickly took the hand that was cupped under Kim's chin and slapped the mouse away with all his demon strength. Kim gasped as the mouse hit the wall so hard that it made a small hole.

"OMG Sesshomaru! You didn't have to do that! "She yelled and stood up. She ran right past Sesshomaru and towards where the hole in the wall. Sesshomaru just sighed and shook his head. What a bother.

"Oh little mousy...where are you? "Kim said as she looked into the hole. She reached her hand in and grabbed something then brought it back out. Sesshomaru watched carefully to make sure the mouse didn't try anything to hurt Kim ( geez, what could a freakin mouse do?)

"Hey there little fellow, are you okay? "Kim mumbled in a soft tone and petted the mouse's fur. Sesshomaru walked next to her and looked down at the some how still alive mouse in her hand. It was fairly small and apparently very curious. The mouse's eyes saw Sesshomaru and it tried to run away. Kim quickly locked her hands not to tightly around it's little white body and held it close to her, telling it that she would protect it.

"It's okay, the mean old poop head won't hurt you. "She laughed. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Weren't you just screaming because this thing was touching you before? Now you hold it as if it's your child. "He grumbled. Kim gave him a glare.

"Well that was before I realized that it was just a pure harmless little mousie wousie. Ya know, it's kinda no different then holding my old hamster. "She thought out loud. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Somehow, being thrown into a wall made Kim consider this anime a "pure harmless little mousie wousie" A smirk came on her face as she realized something that would totatally freak Sesshomaru out.

"And with that whole 'holding it as if it was my child' , I gotta say it could pass off as our little baby...if we were mice...I mean look at it's beautiful white fir Sesshy! Just like papas! "Kim said in a loving tone and leaned into Sesshomaru's chest while still holding the little mouse close to her. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as a little bit of blush formed on his cheeks.

"What do you think we should name it? Sesshomaru Jr? "Kim said keeping the joke up. Sesshomaru blushed a tad bit more and looked down as the mouse seemed a tad bit more adventures and Kim unlocked her hands. It got on it's back legs and stood in the air, sniffing.

"Oh look Sesshomaru! He sniffs a lot just like you! Maybe Sesshomaru Jr would be the perfect name. "Kim said in a cheerful tone.

"Kim... "Sesshomaru mumbled in an uncomfortable and annoyed tone. Kim gave him an inncoent face.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru? Oh I get it...you are so right. We can't name it till we know what gender it is! Here... "Kim said and held the little fella in front of Sesshomaru's face exposing it's belly and other things. Sesshomaru starred at it confused.

"So what do you think, boy or girl? "Kim asked with a little smirk. Sesshoomaru suddenly understood and looked away.

"You are such a baka... "He grumbled and realized that she was purposly trying to freak him out. Kim laughed and nodded.

"I know...but seriousally I think I'm going to keep the little guy. "She smiled as the mouse crawled up her arm and onto her shoulder. Sesshomaru got a worried look.

"Another nusience? "He growled. Kim nodded as the mouse took a seat on her shoulder.

"I don't think he'll minds. Aw, he's so adorable. And look at him, he's so comfortable with us already. "She exclaimed. Sesshomaru held in an eye roll.

"Perfect... "he grumbled. He suddenly felt something on his shoulder. He looked over and was met by the little mouse that had somehow gotten up there.

"Now be nice Sesshomaru... "Kim lectured as Sesshomaru glared at it. Hearing the order, he growled for a slight second then relaxed her features so that he had a more emotionless look. The mouse seemed to of taken that as a "we cool" and layed on his shoulder.

"That is so cute! "Kim clapped and starred at the beautiful picture in front of her. Sesshomaru looked over at her as she lovingly starred.

"You know Sesshomaru, he really does have the same hair you do. "Kim pointed out while noticing the demon and mouse's almost exactly same hair color. Sesshomaru glanced down at it and did see some silimarity. In fact, it took even his eyes a while to see the mouse, since it was camoflaged with Sesshomaru's hair that was behind his shoulder. Kim walked in front of them and closly examined the mouse for a second. It noticed her looking at it and stood up. She got a big smile and closed her eyes.

"I think I'll name him Fluffy! "She said. Sesshomaru got the -.- look as she put her hand next to his shoulder and the mouse climbed onto it. Fluffy ran up her arm and neck. Kim laughed at the tickling and felt him sit down on the top of her head.

"Fluffy? "Sesshomaru questioned in a 'are you serious' tone. Kim nodded.

"How do you like that name, Fluffy? "She said while looking up. The little mouse looked down at her and layed down with it's legs and arms spred out. It closed it's eyes. Kim laughed as she looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Well I think he likes it. "She giggled. Sesshomaru just gave up and allowed the mouse's name to be Fluffy, but he wanted his kiss that "Fluffy" had interrupted. Kim barely had time to realize what was going on as he placed a hand on her shoulder and wasted no time. He pulled her in and caught her off gaurd with his lips. Kim seemed surprised at first, or at least that's what he could interpret with the kiss, but she soon got comfortable and kissed back. Fluffy opened one eye, saw the affection, and just closed his eyes again as if it was no big deal. Kim seemed to not really mind, so Fluffy figured there wasn't anything wrong with it.

"You pick...the weirdest...times to make...out. "Kim mumbled between kissingness...(don't really know what that word would be)

After a minute or so it seemed like the kiss was going to go on forever. But suddenly, and strangly, Sesshomaru broke away and looked away from Kim. She looked at him confused as his eyes turned into a glare. Kim was about to question him when she recognized the glare he had. It was a concentrating glare, that told her he was...well...concentrating. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a big cardboard box.

"Sess- "Kim tried to yell but found Sesshomaru's hand blocking her words out. He held her mouth tightly making sure not a meep would escape. Fluffy found this not cool and glared up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sent the mouse a warning growl as they all heard a door open and foot steps.

"Now where did Sesshomaru-sama go? "They heard a sweet voice say. Kim suddenly understood Sesshomaru's strange behavior. Sesshomaru could sense that she knew and released her mouth. Fluffy saw the sudden lack of alarm from Kim and went back into a relaxed mode. Sesshomaru looked around then quickly pulled Kim as he silently ran away. Kim could tell Sesshomaru was about to use his demon speed and quickly grabbed Fluffy from the top of her head so he wouldn't be lost in the rush. No sooner then when Kim had grabbed Fluffy did Sesshomaru increase his speed, leaving the fan girls with the unknown. They stopped a short distance away, somehow in another stoage room. Kim sigh and rubbed her forhead.

"Okay this is just getting to annoying! "She complained. Sesshomaru nodded and thought for a moment.

"If they didn't know that I was who I am then we wouldn't have any problems. Perhaps if I look different from the Sesshomaru they know...I can't change my eyes or ears. The markings are there to stay...so that leaves one last solution. "He thought outloud. Kim and Fluffy looked confused as he pulled out his Tokijin.

"What? Are you going to give yourself some kind of horrible facial scar so no one can recognize you? "She questioned. Sesshomaru shook his head. He pulled his hair over his shoulder and held it tightly so that it was all together and straight. Kim gasped as he brought his sword up to the silver locks.

"Nooo! NOT THE HAIR! Do the scar! Do the scar! "She screamed. Sesshomaru looked at her surprised as she looked like she was about to have a mental break down.

"Kim, I am cutting my hair...not my neck. "He mumbled. Kim quickly ran up to him and shockingly grabbed the blade with her bare hands. Sesshomaru looked even more surprised as she tried to pull the sword back.

"I know! But you can't do that to your hair! I won't let you! "She yelled as if he was commiting suicide. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"You acting to strangly. It is just hair...it will grow back shortly. "He informed. Kim glared at him.

"Don't you dare talk about your hair that way! You have been blessed with the gift of beautiful hair that is long, shinny, and flowing! How dare you try to deny the world of such prettiness! I won't let you! "She yelled. Fluffy just sat on her head watching the show. Sesshomaru didn't say anything else. He knew Kim was going to hate him for this. He acted like he had given up and released his hair. Kim smiled seeing this and sighed.

"Good, finally your brain is working. "She mumbled and let go of the sword. But before she could even blink, Sesshomaru quickly had a hold of his hair again and allowed the blade's edge to slice through his silver strands. As long pieces of Sesshomaru's hair fell to the floor, Kim's jaw fell along with them. Sesshomaru looked at her waiting to see what she would do next. She gasped at the shortness of his hair, so short that it didn't even cover his neck. Fluffy also starred on confused. When Sesshomaru saw Kim's expression stay the same he sighed.

"Kim you must understand...Kim? "He gave a worried look as Kim's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell right over like a tree. Sesshomaru quickly ran to where she layed as Fluffy hit the ground close to her, thrown off her by the sudden fall. Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulder and gave her a light shaking.

"Kim! Kim! Damn it Kim! It will grow back quickly! "He growled in a worried tone.

**

* * *

**

Kim's eyes slowly flickered open as she let out a little moan.

"What...what happened? "She mumbled and sat up while rubbing her head.

"You really do over react to much. "A voice suddenly said. Kim looked surprised by the sudden voice and looked over in it's direction. She saw it's owner, Sesshomaru, sitting in the corner of what she could tell was his room. He kept one knee up while the other leg layed straight and flat on the ground. His one arm rested on the up knee and the other just sat at his side. She suddenly noticed something about Sesshomaru and frowned.

" I...can't believe...you... "She began sniffling. Sesshomaru held in an eye roll as she broke out into anime tears.

"You cut your hair! I can't believe you! "She sobbed into her hands. Sesshomaru stood up and walked up to where she layed on his bed. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Calm down Kim. It will be back by tomorrow. Look how much it had already grown back. "Sesshomaru said. Kim took a minute to look up with her teary anime eyes and see Sesshomaru's hair. From what she could remember, he had cut it so short that didn't go past his chin. But now it seemed to be about shoulder length. She was surprised and kinda happy to see some of the beauty had grown back already but...

"It's not enough! "She cried and leaned her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He sighed and shook his head.

"Kim are you in love with this Sesshomaru or this Sesshomaru's hair? "He mumbled.

"Both! "Kim cried. Sesshomaru sighed again and just took advantage of the closness they were sharing.

"But...how...is...it...going to...grow back...so fast? "Kim asked between sobs.

"My hair is simply going back to it's natural length. A demon's hair is like another gene. We are born with a certain hair length porportional to our body as we grow. When cut, it grows back into it's natural length as quickly as it can. "He answered.

"Can't it go faster? "She yelled. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No, but it will be fully grown by tomorrow morning. Possibily even tonight. "He tried to comfort her. She just sniffled some more before taking her head off his shoulder.

"Okay...I think I can deal with it till then... "She mumbled. Sesshomaru smirked seeing that that was finally over.

"BUT NEVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! "She yelled her head off. Sesshomaru's face went back to emotionless as he sighed.

"Of course. "He mumbled. There was a few seconds of silence before Kim suddenly realized soemthing.

"Wait! Wheres Fluffy? "She said remembering the little mouse. Sesshomaru's eyes traveled up as the little criter's head popped out of his bangs, which thankfully still remained. Kim smiled.

"Aww...that's so cute! So he decided to come back with us...hey wait a second...how did you mangae to escape the fan girls? "Kim questioned. Sesshomaru thought back.

"All I had to do was take off my armour and 'fluff'. Then I stuffed it into a cardboard box that was in that room and people just let me out as if I was just another 'cosplayer'. The hair really did make a difference. I'm concerned that they didnt try to check the big box I was holding though.. "He said. Kim waved a hand.

"Don't worry. They probably figured you bought something big at the convention. Wait...how did you get me out? I mean you'd think people would get sucpicious if they saw you carring a fainted girl's body out of a storage room. "She laughed. Sesshomaru got a little gulp knowing better then to lie.

"I didn't exactly carry you... "He said. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Then what did you do? "She asked. Sesshomaru rubbed his forhead before sighing.

"I put you in the cardboard box as well. "He admitted. Kim's eyes grew wide.

"You threw me in a freakin cardboard box! "She yelled with disbelief. Sesshomaru sighed and nodded.

"Yes but I didn't 'throw' you into it. I made sure that you were safe, comfortable, and not just stuffed in there. If it makes you feel better I even wrapped my 'fluff' around you so you were protected from the armor. "He defended. Kim got the -.-.

"Yeah thanks...I'm sure my unconcious body really aprreciated that. "She grumbled sarcastically.

"Please, just tell me your not mad again. "He moaned and gave a hopeful look. Kim had a glare which surprisingly fadded. Sesshomaru looked confused.

"I guess I'm not. I probably would of done the same thing. And at least you considered my saftey...so how long have I been out for? "She asked and looked at the clock next to Sesshomaru's bed.

"A few hours. "He stated as Kim read the clock that said 12:24. She was surprised that she had been out for that long.

"Oh...wow. So where's my parents? I can just imagine their reaction when you walked in carrying me in a box while I was unconcious. "She laughed. Sesshomaru shurgged.

"I was worried about that also but as soon as I was out of the convention I took you out of the box and reapplied my armor. They were surprised and worried at first but when they saw my hair I think they understood. Your mother had to go to her friend Sandi's house again and your father went to a music store to browse guitars with your uncle or something like that. They were upset thought that Sandi and your uncle had to come pick them up, since they had no car. "Sesshomaru explained. Kim laughed even more. Her parents were so predictable. She realized Sesshomaru's arm was still around her shoulders, so she relaxed and just allowed him to be the only thing keeping her up.

"Your mother does go to Sandi's a lot. Why is that so? "He asked.

"Well Sandi is my mom's best friend. Like how me and Alyssa are. Plus, Sandi's getting married in a few weeks and my mom is the Maid of Honor. She has to go over and help plan things. "She answered then suddenly let out a yawn. Sesshomaru glanced down at her and gave a nod.

"Geez you'd that after I was just out for a few hours I wouldn't be so sleepy...How long ago did they leave? "Kim stated then asked a question. Sesshomaru thought for a moment.

"Your mother left about an hour ago. Your father maybe ten minutes after her. "He said. Kim nodded.

"Knowing them they won't be back for a while. Mom is probably having lunch with Sandi while my Dad is hitting every guitar shop in town. "She joked. Sesshomaru remained silent and could feel Fluffy scrathing on his head. He wondered why he didn't just leave the little mouse back in the storage room.

"Are my parents mad? "Kim asked the fifteenth millionth question. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I could not tell...they seem to like Fluffy though. "He said bringing up a competly different subject. Kim smiled.

"Of course they did! Look at him! "Kim cheered and reached up to grab Fluffy from the top if the demon lord's head. She held him close to her cheek and closed her eyes while stroking the top of it's head with a finger.

"He's the cuttest little Fluffy Foo ever! Yes he is! "She said in a "baby talk" tone. The mouse closed it's eyes and also rubbed it's head against Kim's cheek, loving the attention. Sesshomaru got a -.- look wishing he was the little mouse for a slight second.

"You are to trust worthy. For all we know it could be another one of Naraku's spys. "Sesshomaru growled. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Sesshomaru, it's a mouse. Stop being so suspicious. Not everything that happens to us is because of Naraku. "Kim said in a dry tone. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"I know that, but after the Kokiyou insindent don't you think it would be best to be a tad bit more defensive? "Sesshomaru pointed out. Kim shrugged.

"I guess but I think I'll just trust cute little mice. I mean what could Naraku possibly do with an adorable little thing like this? "She asked in a sweet tone and went back to cuddling the mouse.

"He could fool you into thinking it's an innocent adorable animal and suddenly one day order it to kill you by transforming into it's true demon form of an ugly, evil, rat that could kill you with one bite. "Sesshomaru answered in a normal tone. Kim ot the -.- look.

"Ya know for an emotionless dude you sure do have a wild imagination. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru sighed and stood up, unwrapping his arm from around her. Since he had been Kim's only support, she simply fell over almost dropping little Fluffy.

"Ya know, you could warn me... "Kim grumbled while just laying, not bothering to waste energy by trying to sit up again, just to have nothing to lean on.

"Perhaps you should support yourself. It would be foolish for this Sesshomaru to warn you evertime I move. "Sesshomaru countered. Kim sighed.

"I guess you do have a point. "She said. Sesshomaru nodded at her agrreement. He looked over and saw his reflection on the mirror that hung on his wall. He examined his hair. Even from the last time he had checked it, which was only shortly before Kim had waken up, the length had increased. Maybe it would grow back faster then he thought.

"Hey Sessh, where's my car? "Kim asked suddenly. Sesshomaru didn't take his eyes off his own reflection.

"It is still at the convention. I could not figure out how to drive it. "He said with a bit of annoyance in his tone. The demon hated not being able to do something. Kim sighed.

"Well I guess that means we have to go back and get it. "She groaned and sat up so she could slide off the bed.

"We do not have to yet, "Sesshomaru said finally giving her his eyes and looking away from the reflection.

"Perhaps we could wait till later, maybe when your parents are home. You say you like to avoide them. It would be a shame to waste such alone time. "He said with a hinting tone. Kim crossed her arms and smirked. She walked over next to him with a little fake glare.

"How am I alone? Your still around to bug me. "She joked. Sesshomaru also gave a little tiny smirk and stepped towards her, cutting off the space between them. Fluffy just watched the two from his spot on Kim's shoulder. Sesshomaru was about to close in completly when they suddenly heard a tone. It took a while to process through Kim's head untill she realized it was the Six Flags theme aka Kim's ringtone. She quickly ran away from Sesshomaru towards his dresser where she saw he had put her phone. Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head.

"Hello? "Kim answered after putting the phone to her ear.

"Ug...hey Kimy Koo... "She heard a strange sounding Alyssa from the other line. In fact the use of 'Kimy Koo' was the only thing that told her it was Alyssa.

"Oh Alyssa, are you okay? "Kim asked.

"Yeah...I just found out that the punch at the party last night...wasn't punch...aw man I think I have to puke. "Alyssa mumbled. Sesshomaru held in a laugh. Kim giggled.

"Yeah I know. "She replied.

"Hey you had just as much to drink as I did last night...I think. Why don't you sound sick? "Alyssa questioned.

"Oh it's because of my demon blood. "Kim said casually. There were a few seconds of awkward silence before Alyssa exploded.

"WHAT! DEMON BLOOD? DID YOU ACTUALLY ALREADY TURN INTO A DEMON? OMG SESSHOMARU, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! ...right after I get done puking... "Alyssa screamed at the top of her lunges.

"Why would she kill me? "Sesshomaru whispered. Kim sighed, she forgot that Alyssa didn't know what Myoga told them yet.

"Alyssa, calm down. It's not like that. "She said.

"WELL GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE AND EXPLAIN IT TO ME THEN! "Alyssa screamed again and suddenly there was a click. Kim looked surprised at her phone and knew that Alyssa had hung up. She looked at Sesshomaru who was shaking his head.

"I see over reacting is a family trait. "He mumbled. Kim glared.

"This is going to stink...I'm going to have to explain the whole thing to my two druken cousins. "She growled. Sesshomaru. deciding to try again, walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Then you should wait till they aren't drunk...perhaps a day or so. Or maybe till you parents get home. "He suggested again in a low, soft tone. Kim's glare fadded as she gave him sorry eyes.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry but not right now. The sooner I explain this to Alyssa and Ayla the better. I promise we can make out all you want later. K? "She said. Sesshomaru starred down at her emotionlessly then released his wrapped arms, making sure to remember her offer. Kim smiled at his corapteration and walked towards her room.

"I have to change first but I'll be right out. I kinda forgot my regular clothes at the convention. "She laughed and pointed out that she was still wearing the outfit Jake had made her. Sesshomaru nodded and watched as she exited his room.

"You should change too! I know you love those clothes but unless you want Ayla to insult you more then usual I suggest you just deal with jeans and a t-shirt. "Kim informed him. He sighed knowing she was right. But unlike her he still had his original outfit from this morning that was some what pleasing for him. He walked to where the clothes laid in a pile and began changing. Kim stood in the center of her room looking around.

"Let's see...what to wear? "She thought outloud. She opened all the sections of her dressers and sighed.

"I have no idea... I wonder if there's something in my closet. "She thought outloud and walked towards the closet door. After opening it she noticed something strange about the space...it seemed empty. Suddenly she realized that this was because of Sesshomaru's Fluff's absence. She gulped as she wondered how she hadn't realized that Sesshomaru would of had to go in her closet and get the fluff. How else could he have it for his outfit?

"I better not remind him...he's probably wondering why I took his fluff. "She whispered as lowly as she could.

"I heard that! We will discuss it later. "She heard Sesshomaru yell in a bored tone. Kim got a sad look as she regretted forgetting the demon's special hearing.

"Do not stay in that room for to long! Remember, Naraku could be watching! "Sesshomaru called to her again. Kim rolled her eyes.

"I know Sesshomaru! Don't worry, I'm not brain dead. "She snapped. It was getting old. Even when she was with in five feet of her door Sesshomaru would pop out of no where. 'Remember Kim, Naraku might still have orbs in there'. He was to protective. After examining her closet she sighed. There was really nothing to wear in there except for hoodies. And the weather was to warm for that. After closing the closet doors she walked back to her dresser and searched for something.

**

* * *

**

Naraku starred into Kanna's mirror as he saw Kim looking around her closet. He heard the conversation between the two. Duroko sat next to him with his long inuyoukai claws hidden in his kimono's sleeves.

"Did you hear the way they were speaking to eachother Duroko? It is obvious that they are in a fight...oh Sesshomaru is forcing the demon subject! "Naraku said in an insane/excited tone. Duroko got the -.- look.

"Or that Sesshomaru is slightly creeped out by the fact Kim stole his fluff and hid it in his closet. Also, maybe Kim is just annoyed with Sesshomaru's protectivnece? "He analysed for his semi-crazy master. Naraku glared at him.

"Then explain dear Kim's sigh and look of saddness before she closed the cloest! Obviously the pressure she is under by Sesshomaru is causing her to break! "Naraku yelled happily and jumped up into a standing position. Duroko keept his line dot line look. (lol I like that one...I might use it more often)

"Or maybe it means Kim doesn't know what to wear. "Duroko said in a dry tone. Suddenly Naraku was in his face with a pointing finger.

"Stop. That. "He growled. Duroko let out a sigh, not really afraid of his master when he was in such a condition.

"Sesshomaru would you get out of here! "They could hear from the mirror. Both looked over only to see a dark closet but could hear almost everything that was going on in the room.

"Why are you taking so long? "They heard Sesshomaru question. Naraku looked at Kanna.

"Quickly! Switch to the orb in the stero! "He ordered. Kanna gave a slight nod and the scene in the mirror changed from the dark closet to a good view of the room. Sesshomaru stood by Kim who had a pair of jeans hanging around her arm as she searched for a shirt to wear.

"I can't decide what to wear. "Kim groaned. Sesshomaru looked down at the open dresser. His hand snatched something and he held it out to her.

"Wear this one. "He said thinking he had the perfect solution. Kim gave a sicko look.

"Eww! I hate yellow! "She said and poked the bright yellow cloth. Sesshomaru sighed.

"They why do you own something yellow? "He grumbled. Kim shrugged.

"I don't know. It probably just some wacko presient from a crazy relative. Now what to wear...? "Her eyes scanned the dresser.

"Just hurry, I want to quickly explain things to your cousins then come back before your parents get home. "He growled as Kim held up a shirt for exsamination.

"Your so weird. "Kim mumbled as she dropped the shirt back into the dresser and let out an aggrovated sigh. Suddenly her face turned into happiness as she realized something.

"Duh, I'll just wear this! "She exclaimed and looked at her outfit. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"If I ditched the big white pants and put on some jeans it might look cool. "She explained and walked towards the room's door wit the jeans still hanging around her arm.

"I'll be right back! "She said and dissappeared. Sesshomaru sighed at what a waste of time that had been. Suddenly he heard Kim's phone ring again. As Kim was walking into the bathroom she pulled to phone out of a spot she had hidden in her kimono like outfit. She answered.

"By the way Kim your spending the night tonight. So hurry up! "Alyssa's voice snapped and the line went dead. Kim laughed.

"Hey Sesshomaru! Pack an extra set of clothes and something to sleep in! We're spending the night! "She yelled/giggled to the demon lord who had already heard. He rolled his eyes.

"Why? "He groaned. Kim knew it was a question not ment to be answer and closed the bathroom door. Sesshomaru heard the click of the lock as he sat on Kim's bed to wait.

Naraku smirked and looked at Duroko.

"So...they will be explaining things to that little Alyssa, will they? "He said in a sly tone. Duroko just starred at the screen.

"Finally I can figure out why that damn wench turned went into the demon state! "Naraku yelled happily. That little bit of lacked information was what had destroyed the little sanity he had. Duroko nodded already knowing what to do.

"I will go tonight and spy, if that is what you wish milord. "He said while standing up. Naraku shook his head.

"No...I want to hear this with my own to ears. You stay back...I will do the spying. "He said with a grin. Duroko gasped. Naraku actually doing something himself and not using a puppet? Amazing.

**

* * *

**

As Kim pulled into her cousin's drive way, she noticed the blonde girl sitting with her arms crossed on her door's little porch. Kim sighed. Sesshomaru, who had already noticed her scent a while ago, just sat back in a relaxed way. It was a surpringly uneventful/stressful trip. Even though they had plenty of time between going to get Kim's car and then driving over, the couple had somehow not gotten in one fight. They just talked like normal people do.

"Here we go. "Kim mumbled as the car came to a slow stop. Sesshomaru nodded and unbuckled his seat belt. As Kim was unuckling her own, Sesshomaru was already stepping out of the car. As soon as he was on his feet he looked over to see Alyssa charging towards him. He sighed and held out a hand to catch Alyssa's headd. She tried to throw punches at the demon lord but found that him holding her back made the youkai out of her punching range.

"Alyssa calm down! "Kim yelled as she saw this scene and quickly got out of the car. Alyssa's attention was now directed at Kim. She scanned her cousin then looked confused.

"Where's your markings? "She asked in a little bit of a less angry tone. Kim shook her head.

"I told you, I didn't turn into a demon. I just have demon blood in me. "Kim tried to explain. Sesshomaru saw the threat that Alyssa just had was gone, and took his hand back from her head. Alyssa just starred at her cousin with a confused look. Kim was able to read the look and gave a slight smile.

"Let's go inside and we can explain things to you. "She offered and walked in the doors direction. Alyssa nodded and also walked. Sesshomaru began to follow them but came to a sudden stop. He turned around and scanned the area with all his scenses. Kim and Alyssa noticed his strange behavior. Alyssa just ignored it and walked through the door as Kim stopped and looked at him.

"Is there something wrong Sesshomaru? "Kim questioned the demon lord. Sesshomaru's eyes remained to the side as if trying to watch his own back as his head turned towards Kim. She starred at him more as she felt a little stir in her pcoket. Fluffy poked his head out and also watched the demon after hearing the confusion in Kim's voice.

"Would you two hurry up! "Alyssa inpateintly yelled from inside the house. Kim looked in the doors direction then back at the taiyoukai.

"Um...Sesshomaru? "She said in a puzzled tone almost as if asking 'Are you even going into the house? ' Sesshomaru finally let his eyes glance at her, only for a split second before moving back to the side. He nodded slightly and walked towards her. She waited for him to be next to her before she would walk again. But as soon as he was close enough he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. Kim was a little surprised by this but was soon worried. She could tell the something was wrong, the way he was acting was easy to read.

"Is it Naraku? "She almost whispered. Sesshomaru's eye finally focused on what was in front of him.

"I'm not sure if it is anything. Just stay close. "He warned in an emotionless tone and began walking towards the door, Kim walking with him. Sesshomaru allowed Kim to walk in first, as he took another few glances around the area.

"Kim...why is there a rat in your pocket? "Alyssa questioned.

"He's not a rat...he's a mouse. And his name is Fluffy! "Kim snapped back in a playful at Alyssa's rudness. Sesshomaru could hear Alyssa cracking up after a few seconds of silence. He walked in and closed the door tightly behind him. He examined the knob.

"How do you lock this? "He questioned. Alyssa glared at him.

"Hey bub! No bodies locking anything! Who knows when you'll go on another freak rampage! "She growled. Kim sent an evil glare at her cousin.

"Alyssa! Your acting like a poop head! Just sit down and we'll explain things to you! Sesshomaru did absolutely nothing wrong! "She yelled. Alyssa sent her glare to her cousin.

"Oh, so making you turn into a demon is some how considered 'not wrong'! "Alyssa yelled back.

"For the last time, HE DIDN'T MAKE ME TURN INTO A DEMON! "Kim practically screamed. Sesshomaru stood back watching the fight.

"Then how the hell do you have demon blood in you! "Alyssa asked/screamed. Kim just let out a growl before slowly calming herself down.

"That's what I'm trying to explain. "She mumbled with aggrovation still in her voice. Alyssa's hung over mind just kept up the glare.

"And ya know what! I'm surprised that you would actually go through with something like that! Ecspecially after he just dumped you! "Alyssa yelled. Kim looked at her cousin with disbelief.

"What is wrong with you! You act like it would be your desicion and not mine! And if I did want to turn into a demon I would of done it with no worries over how you would feel becuase it's my life! Not your's! "Kim spat. Alyssa crossed her arms.

"And do you want to become a demon? Do you want to throw your life away? "She questioned. Kim rolled her eyes.

"No! Of course not! "She automatically snapped back. Sesshomaru's eyes grew a bit more wide as he heard this.

"Wha...what? "He almost hissed. Kim looked over at him confused then realized what she had just said.

"No wait! I mean, "She was cut off by the surprise of Sesshomaru walking away while growling. Alyssa smirked.

"Good to see you have some sanity in you. "She mumbled. Kim went after Sesshomaru and managed her way in front of him. She tried to push him back by his shoulders.

"Sesshomaru, I was just trying to argue again. I was answering to her 'throw my life away' statement. Oh please don't be mad! Things are going to happen just as we discussed earlier! "She tried to persuade the demon. He starred at her for a second then sighed. Kim took that sigh as a "I believe you" and smiled.

"And what exactly were these plans you discussed earlier? "Alyssa hissed showing up behind them. Kim looked at her cousin confused.

"Your really angry today, why don't you just calm down and we'll explain everything? "She said in a kinda sweet voice. Alyssa was about to snap something back as she caught her words. Kim was right. She let out a sigh then rubbed her head.

"I guess your right...I just have this bad headache and all. I hate being drunk, let's just go into the living room. "She said and turned to walk. Kim smiled seeing her cousin was calmer and went to follow. As her hands left Sesshomaru's shoulders she felt something wrap around them. With a surprised face she looked down at her hands to see Sesshomaru's holding them back.

"Sesshomaru? "She looked up at him.

"Promise me you were serious earlier. You do intend to become a demon, right? "He questioned in an almost worried tone. Kim let out a frown and nodded.

"I promise. You know I wouldn't lead you on like that. "She assured him. Sesshomaru let out a little sigh of relief then gave the smallest little smile.

"Good. "He said in an almost whisper tone and released Kim's hands. She gave a smile seeing that he believed her. It was good to see that he trusted her like that. She should probably return that trust and stop thinking that he would treat her differently after she became a demon but still doubt nagged at her heart. A sudden feeling came over her, not the feelings of doubt that haunted her but a protected feeling. As if all the love she had for Sesshomaru some how was being stuffed into her brain thus taking it over. She quickly snatched back his hands back and shoved herself into him. The demon lord looked confused as he felt her sudden body heat on his own. She snuggled her face into his chest. Sesshomaru was surprised that he wasn't he one starting this little hug fest. Of course, he didn't resist and wove his finger's into Kim's. His head tilted down and layed on her own head that was a great support and closed his own eyes.

"What's taking you so long? "Alyssa called, already in the living room. Kim closed her eyes and smiled.

"Just a second! "She said back as they both enjoyed this little moment. The smirk on Sesshomaru's face grew a little as he discovered that some things could just as enjoable as kissing. He was enjoying it so much that he really didn't notice a blonde teenager coming down the stairs. As soon as her blue eyes caught the two a grin curled onto her lips. She leaned on the stairs railing and watched them while twisting her hair between her fingers. She couldn't help but let out a little giggle as the demon's eyes flew open. He picked his head up and looked at the stairs. The sudden feeling of Sesshomaru's head not resting on her own alarmed Kim and she looked up at his face that was glaring at something. She turned her head and saw dear old Ayla leaning on the steps railing with her sassy little smile.

"You know, for ex's you guys sure do like to hold eachother a lot. "The girl laughed. Kim gave a playful glare as Sesshomaru, again was upset from the disruption.

"Well Sesshomaru and I aren't ex's anymore. So we can hold eachother all we want. Really it's nothing compared to what you and Zach do. "Kim pointed out. Ayla gave a big smile after hearing that the two were back together.

"Aw you guys! "She exclaimed and closed in on them for a hug. Sesshomaru tried to back away, but Kim's still locked finger's held him back. Ayla wrapped her arms around the two and gave a big bear hug. Sesshomaru struggled to escape but found that when Ayla was happy she got more strength. Such strange humans these Kodes were, whenever their emotions grew their power followed. Alyssa, tired of waiting, walked in with her hands on her hips.

"What is- "She was about to question when she saw the group hug. A smile just took over her face as she walked towards them with her arms open wide.

"Why wasn't I invited to the party? "She joked as she joined in. Sesshomaru got the -.- look. Anyother boy would of been happy. Being hugged by three pretty girls all at the same time. But Sesshomaru was a one women man and he just wanted to be alone with Kim. Not have the air squeezed out of his body.

"Why are we hugging? "Alyssa asked.

"I'm not sure. "Kim laughed.

"Well duh, because you and dog boy got back together! "Ayla answered.

"Ohh... "Both Kim and Alyssa said at the same time.

"Hey Sesshomaru, did you cut your hair? "Ayla asked. Sesshomaru just sighed his response.

"Do you two wish to know why Kim went into the demon state and has demon blood in her veins or not? "He mumbled. Alyssa's eyes grew wide as she suddenly remembered and nodded.

"That's right! Okay tell us! "She ordered while backing out of the hug.

"Kim has demon blood in her veins? "Ayla also backed away leaving only Sesshomaru and Kim, who were never really hugging eachother in the group hug, but pushed together by Ayla's arms. They all walked into the living room. Alyssa and Ayla sat on one couch while Kim and Sesshomaru sat across from them on the other couch.

"So...tell! "Alyssa pressured. Kim took a deep sigh before beginning the story. For the next twenty minutes or so they spoke. It took so long because of the coultless questions the cousins would have or the little comments that Sesshomaru would make. They explained everything Myoga had told them. In the end, the girls made them also explain how they got back together. Kim blushed through out that story. Alyssa and Ayla both got sly smiles as Kim told how she feel asleep on Sesshomaru's lap. The taiyoukai remained silent for this part of the story though, knowing anything he said would sound cheesy.

"That is so cool. "Alyssa said in an envious tone. Ayla nodded her agreement.

"Yeah, very sweet. "She added. Kim smiled as Sesshomaru just looked away from them. Not to avoide the conversation but to be alret. About midway throught the story he thought he had scensed something. As his eyes turned into a glare his hand moved over to Kim's and clutched it. The sudden wormth on her hand surprised her as she looked over at the demon lover. Seeing his alert face made her uneasy, knowing that the holding was more protective then affectionate. Alyssa and Ayla didn't seem to notice his face as they both got happy faces.

"Aww, Sesshomaru your such a romantic! "They both cheered. Kim gave her cousin's a strange look before looking back at Sesshomaru. It was actually a good thing they were clueless, they would totally freak if they knew something might be up.

**

* * *

**

Naraku listened carefuly to the story from his hidden spot right outside the living room, under the door. His head peaked in as he held in a laugh. There was the great Sesshomaru-sama looking the completly WRONG direction. The hanyou's lips made a smirk as he focused on Kim. He had heard every word, and knew it all now. Because of his lack of ultimate confusion, he could feel his evil mind taking over. He knew there was planning and plotting to be done. But he decided to stick around for a little bit longer. He wanted to know more, when things would happen and how. And if he didn't find out just by spying then he would just have to have a little secret talk with Kim later. Sesshomaru's head snapped in the hanyou's direction, but luckily for Naraku, he knew that was coming and was able to duck down quick enough to be unnoticed.

"Sesshomaru? "He heard Kim question. Naraku was glad that her scenses weren't as great as a full demon's yet. It would be bad if both of them were worried. Then they would know something was up.

"Chill out Kim. Sesshomaru's just insane. No surprise there. "He heard Ayla say while petting the cute little Fluffy.

"He's not insane. "Kim grumbled back.

"Whatever. "Ayla shrugged. Naraku crept off somewhere to find a better hiding spot. He could tell by the neighbor's starring at him from outside their own houses that he wasn't so unnoticed anymore.

**

* * *

**

The next few hours were rather uneventful. Sesshomaru was fine with that though, he enjoyed uneventfulness. Usually events were bad. He sat on the couch, watching the TV. The cousin's refused to let him change the channel from MTV. He thanked MTV though, it was what kept Jaken back in Kim's home. The toad just starred at the screen as if learning off of everything he saw. He wasn't sure why Kim made Rin go to a different TV and watch some other channel. But as he watched it himself, he agreed it was probably best that Rin didn't watch the channel. Alyssa also appreciated MTV for keeping Jaken back...

"Hey Sesshomaru! "He heard the familiar voice of Kim yell in a happy tone. She was just coming back from changing into her pajamas. Sesshomaru moved his eyes in her direction and grew a tad bit wider. For some reason she looked more, oh what was the word, attracting. It could of been the way that the shortest angles in her hair still trimed her face when the rest of it was brought back into a pony tail. Or maybe even how she wore her lose pajamas, that had little faces with :p looks scattered all over her bottoms and one huge face in the center of her top. One of the short sleeves(or no sleeve, depending on how you indentify a tank top) was practically falling off her shoulder and her pants hung lower then usual showing a bit of her. But it was just probably that little smile she had, like a cross between a smile and smirk.(Yeah, you know how like when someone is pretty in an anime and some body looks at them? I bet you do, anyway, like with the pretty colored backgrounds and shinny bubbles just poping in out of nowhere? Well let's just say Sesshomaru has gone crazy and that's what he's seeing. Yes I know...I'm a poop head when it come to describing things. ) Sesshomaru turned his head so that his eyes weren't the only things facing her.

"Guess what. "Kim said and walked towards him with both hands behind her back. Sesshomaru gave a tad bit of a confused look as she stopped walking right in front of where he sat and bent over so that their faces were on the same level. Sesshomaru just starred at her, not responding to her 'guess what'. Kim knew that he probably wouldn't answer back and she let out a nice big smile.

"I have a surprise for you. "She cheerfully said. Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly.

"A surprise? "He questioned. Kim nodded and stood up fully making her head higher the his. Sesshomaru could tell that whatever the surprise was, her hands held it behind her back, hidden from his sight. He was about to try and scense that "surprise" and find out what it was but he decided not to. That would destroy the whole point of a surprise. He stood up, making himself taller then Kim, and held in a little smirk himself. The way she looked and was acting just made him...oh how can I say this without having to change the rating of this story?...hmmm...excited is a good word I guess. (lol I know, I'm a freak. )

"Yuperz. "She said. There was a few seconds of silence and nothing happening. They just stood in the same positions, Kim with a huge smile planted on her face. Sesshomaru was a little sucpicious about how happy she was...Kim could be happy a lot but this seemed a little too happy. He searched for Alyssa and Ayla's pressence, thinking that this would all turn out to be some huge prank. But they were upstair, brushing their teeth and taking out contacts, talking to eachother. Saying nothing about Kim or Sesshomaru. He grew tired of waiting.

"Kim... "He said. Kim looked at him confused for a moment the laughed.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I'm such a ditz. Anyway, now for your surprise. "She giggled and backed away from him a few steps. Sesshomaru watched her with an emotionless face, but looked confused on the inside.

"Sesshomaru, I'd like for you to meet... "She introduced and then whipped her hand out in front of her.

"Fluffy-sama! "She exclaimed and held up the little mouse Fluffy, complete with a crescent moon on his forhead and two stripes on each little cheek. Sesshomaru just starred down at the mouse.

"Isn't he cute! Now he's just like your twin! Wow, the magic of markers! "Kim said and cuddled with the mouse. Her other hand dropped revealing that she was holding two markers, each a color that she had used for Fluffy's transformation. Sesshomaru didn't respond again. He just kept starring down. Kim noticed his reaction...or not reaction and looked at him confused.

"Um Sesshomaru are you okay? Oh I get it...your speechless! "She said cheerfully. She was right, Sesshomaru was speechless. He was to busy wondering how the hell that could possibly be a surprise! The little Fluffy looked up at him and gave a cute look. Sesshomaru finally blinked and got a little ity bitty growl. His hopes were all high, and then BAM! They were dropped. He simply began walking past her. Kim looked on confused as he just ignored her pressence.

"Sesshomaru! What's wrong with you? "She snapped, her cheerful attitude being trampled on.

"Geez it was just a joke. It's not like I think you and Fluffy-sama actually look like twins. "She sighed.

"It's strange how you'll call a mouse '-sama' but not this Sesshomaru, who is in fact the Lord of the Western Lands, and does diserve your respect more then that little creature. "Sesshomaru mumbled coldly. Kim's face looked surprised.

"Sesshomaru, why are you being so mean. I was just trying to joke around. It's not like I did it just to disrespect you. "Kim mumbled and allowed Fluffy to jump up onto her shoulder as she sat down onto the couch. Sesshomaru could hear a tad bit of saddness in her voice as he turned to see her elbows resting on her knees, and her chin on her hands. She looked down with upset eyes. Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head.

He was being mean, this was probably why Kim contstanly called him a poop head. He really was one. He was just so dissappointed, for some reason he was expecting much more then a joke when he thought of Kim's surprise. Maybe that she wanted to become demon now, maybe that she was ready to go back to his world. But definitly not something like a mouse with markings drawn on him. He walked over and sat down next to Kim. Her eyes moved in his direction.

"I am sorry. "He mumbled with force in his voice. Kim just looked away from him.

"It's okay. I guess your not excatly the type of person to joke around with. "She sighed. Sesshomaru gave her a glare.

"Do not think that. I was just...not prepared for that kind of surprise. "He said. He didn't want Kim to not joke around with him, that was where he got of his amusement.

"Oh really? And what kind of surprise were you prepared for? "She asked in a little bit of a sly tone. Sesshomaru glanced at her then gave the smallest of shrugs.

"Tell me Sesshomaru! Okay let me repharse this...what were you hoping the surprise would be? "She sat up and turned so she could lean towards the demon. He didn't respond. After a few seconds of waiting Kim got a twisted face.

"Ew! Sicko! I bet I know what you wanted! Your such a dork. What is it a full moon tonight or something? "She said in a nasty tone. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"It wasn't that! I thought you wanted to become a demon now! "He snapped. Kim looked at him surprised for a second then glared. She turned back around and leaned back into the couch with her arms crossed.

"Oh I see! You would never do something like that to a human anyway, right? "She said in a sarcastic/snappish tone. Sesshomaru just nodded. Kim noticed his nod and looked at him shocked.

"You do realize you just nodded right? "She questioned. Sesshomaru nodded again.

"What the heck is your issue? "Kim growled. Sesshomaru glanced at her.

"Nothing, I would just never bed a human. It would be to risky. "He stated.

"Risky of what? Catching some kind of human germ! "She snapped in a completly pissed tone. Perhaps he forgot that she was still human!

"One could say that. It would be to risky of bringing another damn hanyou into the world. "He told the turth. Kim gasped.

"Oh I get it. So that's what you would call our kid? A damn hanyou, ya know what. Let's just not even name it and save you a lot of confusion. Have it forever be known as 'damn hanyou'! "Kim threw her hands in the air and said sarcastically.

"Who keeps calling the creature 'it'? I'm sure it would at least have a gender, even though it was barely worth dirt. "The demon mumbled.

"OMG! I can't believe you are saying these kinds of things about your own child! "Kim yelled with disbelief.

"Kim, we don't have a child, much less a hanyou one. "Sesshomaru pointed out. Kim rolled her eyes.

"That isn't the point! Geez Sesshomaru I'm surprised you even 'love' me! I guess since I'm not even demon at all then I have absolutely no value what so ever! "She growled. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"That is not true!...You have demon blood in your veins. "He pointed out. Kim gave him the -.- look.

"You want me to strangle you, don't you? "She questioned. Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head.

"Let's just end this conversation. You will be turning into a demon soon and we won't have to worry about things like hanyous. "He said. Kim glared at him.

"What makes you think I still want to become a demon? "She grumbled. Sesshomaru held in a glare as he forced a soft face.

"Because you promised. "The simply said. Kim looked at him then sighed. She did promise and she didn't want to go back on her promise. But what was she suppose to do? Let Sesshomaru talk about her race like that? Humans weren't even that bad! Why was this such a problem for him?

"Ya know, I think you were lying to me. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru looked at her ocnfused.

"You told me the only reason you wanted me to turn into a demon was so that I would last just as long as you. You never mentioned that the thought of being with a human and having hanyou children just sickened you! "She snapped the last part. Sesshomaru was about to respond when Kim held up a hand to stop his words.

"Just shut up! This discussion is over! I don't need anymore human dissing. And don't worry I'll keep my freakin promise. "She grumbled and looked away from him. Sesshomaru put on a real upset look. He didn't want Kim to just do it because she promised him. He sighed and leaned his head down next to her own. His chin resting on her shoulder. Kim just glared in his direction, while trying to ignore him.

"This Sesshomaru does not want you to turn into a demon if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel trapped. "He said softly. Kim's narrowed eyes grew softer.

"I don't feel trapped...I'll always have a good side for humans and if you are constantly hating...and...it just feels wrong to change into a demon just because you hate humans. "She practically whispered. She could feel Sesshomaru shake his head slightly.

"It would not be just because I hate humans...mostly because I want you with me forever. But if that is not what you want then I'll just make due with the time I can have. "He whispered back.

"I never said I didn't want to be with you forever. I just have my doubts... "She said with all her previous anger starting to fade away.

"If you have that strong of doubts then don't do it. "These words came as a surprise to Kim. Sesshomaru just suggested that she NOT turn into a demon...w...t...f..? She was about to protest when she thought of something.

"Okay, I won't. "She stated. She could almost feel Sesshomaru's heart drop. She was surprised when she felt a nod.

"You understand right? I'm not turning into a demon. "Kim restated. Sesshomaru nodded and stood up.

"I understand... "He said. Kim also stood up and looked up at him. She could tell by his expression that he was upset but trying to seem like it wasn't that big of an idea.

"And your perfectly okay with that? "Kim questioned. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No, but I will not force you to do anything. "He mumbled. Kim nodded and gave a little smile.

"That's good. "She said with a little sigh and noticed him turn to walk away.

"Hey...wait! Where are you going? "She called. He kept moving forward without even looking back at her.

"This Sesshomaru is tired...all I need is some sleep and a little bit of time to think about this. "He explained and moved up the stairs towards Ricky's room where he would be sleeping, since the boy was at Kim's grandmother's. All Ricky did now a days was go over to Grandma Kode's and play war craft. Kim sighed and thought about what to do now. She thought about her decision and what was happening. After a few minutes of just standing there, a glare grew on her face and she jolted towards the steps. As she was going up, her cousins were coming down.

"Hey Kim! We gotta show you something! It's so fun- "Ayla said. Kim just ran past her and threw Fluffy onto Alyssa's shoulder.

"Can't talk right now. I'll be right down. "She told them and reached the top of the stairs. Alyssa and Ayla looked confused as she made a sharp turn to Ricky's door. She didn't hesitate to let it fly open pouring light from the lit hallway into the dark room but was cut off as she reclosed the door. She looked around and saw movement on Ricky's bed. Sesshomaru sat up squinting and gave her a puzzled look. Kim sent a sigh back to him. He sat up completly now, which made Kim blush since he had removed his shirt already.

"Well, you fell asleep fast. "She mumbled noticing how sleepy his eyes looked. Sesshomaru nodded and held in a wanted yawn.

"Is there something wrong? "He questioned. Kim nodded and walked over to the bed. She sat on it's edge and twisted her body slightly so she was facing Sesshomaru.

"Actually...ya. I was just thinking and I don't really think I made a good desicion." This got Sesshomaru's attention, as he forgot just how sleepy he was.

"So like I said, I was thinking and I realized that you really haven't had enough time to grow to like my world. You've only been here for a week after all. So how about we make a deal? "She suggested. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Another deal? "He asked. Kim smiled remembering their old deal.

"Yeah. How about you stay here as long as I stayed in your world. One month. And then, after that I'm sure, if you've stuck around that long, all my doubts would be gone because I'm sure there will be a lot of things to test us in the next month. "Kim explained her idea. Sesshomaru kept an emotionless look while thinking about her idea. He didn't like the thought of having to spend a whole month in this world.

"And at the end of this month, we will go back to the castle? "He said. Kim nodded.

"Yeah, and I'll turn into a demon. "She added. Sesshomaru considered this situation. If he could last that long then Kim should have no worrys. And he was practically gaurented Kim becoming a demon and coming back with him.

"There is just one more condition I want to add. "He stated. Kim looked at him confused.

"What's that? "

Sesshomaru sent her a serious look.

"After we return to the castle, I want to... "He paused for a moment and glared behind her head, towards the door.

"Alyssa, Ayla, go away! "He ordered. Kim got the -.- look as heard some sounds from behind the door.

"Oh come on! We wanna hear the last condition! "She heard Alyssa whine. Sesshomaru stood up. Kim was about to blush, but was relieved to see he still had his jeans on. She let out a sigh as Sesshomaru walked towards the door and opened it. He looked down at Alyssa and Ayla, who's ears where right where the edge of the door use to be.

"It is for Kim's ears only. "He growled. Kim untwisted her body so that she was facing the three. Ayla looked from up and Sesshomaru to Kim.

"Wow Kim . Your lucky. He's got a good bod! "Ayla said and pointed up at Sesshomaru. The demon glared at her as he backed away slightly.

"Uh...yeah I know. "Kim mumbled with a little bit of blush on her face. Sesshomaru glanced at the blush and held in blush of his own as he looked back at the two sisters.

"Leave. Now. "He ordered. Alyssa sighed as she began to walk away. Ayla was about to put up a protest when Alyssa just grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

"Hey I wanna hear this! Sesshomaru are you going to accept Kim's generous offer or what? " Ayla yelled trying to get information.

"Oh chill. It's not any of of business anyway. Kim when your done come down to the basement, there's something we have to show you! "Alyssa said. Kim nodded.

"Okay...I guess... "She replied. Sesshomaru just watched Alyssa and Ayla leave, then closed the door. The lack of light made the room dark, untill he reached over a flipped up the switch, making the room nice and bright. Kim kept her eyes on him as he walked over and sat next to her.

"Okay, so after we get back to the castle you want to what? "She asked. Sesshomaru looked down. He didn't exactly know how to say this. Kim might not even know what he was talking about. He decided it would be best to just say it. No stalling. He could scence a pressence by the door, thinking it was Ayla he glared. Rather then interrupt the condition again, he leanded his lips by Kim's ear so he could just whisper it to her, without any chance of Ayla hearing.

"I want...to mate. "He whispered. Kim's eyes grew at least ten times her head's size.

**

* * *

Time For a new thing! Advertisements and Reminders! Yaaaaaaayyy!**

Ok First I would like to remind you about the

* * *

INTERVIEW CHAPTER! I know I posted something about this a while ago, but I've gotten like two questions and that's not enough. It's your chance to ask any character ,or even me, anything you want! Or just make a statement that could have a funny reaction. So put those in your reviews or pm me about it! 

Don't be shy!

* * *

Also, I would again like to mention the webbie! I am working on it a lot and it's coming along pretty well. Go to my proflie to get the link.

* * *

Fianlly, I want to remind you about the chapter edits. So far I have edited:

We're in an Anime: Chapter 1  
•We're in an Anime: Chapter 2  
• Adventures of Kim and Sesshomaru: Chapter 1  
•Adventures of Kim and Sesshomaru: Chapter 2  
•Adventures of Kim and Sesshomaru: Chapter 16

* * *

Here be ze reviews! I promise I'll update soon!

* * *

chipmunK15: Yes I love it when people are obsessed! I actually have no idea where my ideas come from...I guess I'm just crazt liek that. 

molly-mouse616: Yeah, that is why the anime is called INUYASHA probably. I had a little thing for naraku but it lasted like...two seconds.

GothMistress: lol because of this story I studied for exactly zero minutes...I'm gonna fail T.T...oh well...hehehe ya know what I keep forgetting about that freakin webbie lay...I know I totally suck. I'm sorry.

Shadow :Well everything was intact...except Sesshy's hair T.T...

InuKa and Siane: Glad you liked it :) I think Zuko wouldn't let Katara help because he didn't know she could heal iroh. At least iroh survived though.

vampiric sesshomaru gurl: Well he kinda had his moments this chapter, but he'll have more. Even though he might dissappear into the planning room fdor a while.

Kyoumi: lol yeah...sorry about that.

Jillian Jiggs: lol that was funny review...made me crack up...thanks.

Kat57: Ug, that's how I am today. Ug. Today I take my math final and I'm almost positive I'm going to fail. But anyway, that webbie is seriousally cool! Me love it! I already married like ten different Sesshomarus. Oh yeah, C.M.G is a playa. by the way what's your account name on it?

RikusAngel: ...O.O...rofl...omg reviewers...what pervs...lol anyway, I guess he kinda looks like an older Miroku...ponders


	30. Conditions

Muahahaha! I should of made the wait longer for this chapter. Okay, here's the deal..about the first half of the chapter is regular, well at least about the whole mating thing. Will Kim say yes? Who knows! Anyway, after that there is a bit of funny then there is a, you guess it, recap part! While lost on Memory Lane Alyssa, Kim, and Sesshomaru recall the best and worst moments from We're in an Anime. You won't miss to much if you just skip it. But it's pretty funny. And then after that it is more funny stuff, so ya! Enjoy! .

**OKAY! I really think my spellcheck is screwed up. If you see a lot of misspellings in this chapter please review about it! According to my spell check every word in the last half of my chapter is spelled right and I DO NOT trust my spelling like that. **

Warning...Fluff...I think

And I'm not just talking about the mouse

Disclaimer:

I don't own:

Inuyasha(the show)

Naraku(thank you)

Sesshomaru

uh...what else...oh yeah

Jaken

Rin

ah Un...

Newgrounds

Nakayoki

Myspace

Am I forgetting something?

Chapter 30:Conditions...A trip down Memory Lane. So where the hell is memory lane?

"I want...to mate. "He whispered. Kim's eyes grew at least ten times her head's size.

Sesshomaru starred at her for a moment noticing her look. He was surprised she even knew what mating was, being a human the term probably didn't come up much. BUT, being a human that read Inuyasha fanfiction...that was a different story. Kim just sat there starring into space as he awaited her answer. Her mind buzzing with reactions.

_Omg...OMG...no way. He did not just...but he did. And if I'm right mating is...and he wants to...OMG! _

"Kim, "Sesshomaru said trying to get an answer. Kim looked over at him with her still wide eyes. He noticed her hands turning into tight fists on her lap. He wondered if she was angered by his question, but could tell by her face that she was probably just trying not to burst.

"Well...I...wow. "Was all the response he got. His eyes narrowed, not into a glare but a sad look, as he moved to stand up.

"Never mind. Forget I asked. "He sighed while getting on his feet. Kim's eyes followed as he stood. She glared and looked down at her fists. She couldn't just forget! That's not something you forget!

"Sit your tushy back down, now! "She ordered and closed her eyes as if they could roll backwards and look into her brain for some kind of clue. Sesshomaru turned towards her and looked confused. Kim could almost feel his movements.

"That's right, I said sit. And I do mean now. "She said. Sesshomaru was almost afraid to sit back down. Maybe she was mad. He watched her with a puzzled look. Her lowered brows and sealed eyes just gave the wrong message. There was a few seconds of silence.

"I said sit! "Kim snapped in a yelling/ordering voice. Sesshomaru got the point a hurried over back next to her, taking his old seat by her side. Kim let out a sigh before opening her eyes and looking over at him.

"Okay. Good boy. So, mating...isn't that like...? "She wanted to make sure that a fanfiction's definition of mating was correct. Sesshomaru somehow kept his emotionless face on.

"Inuyoukai mating is similar to human marriage. Only there are a few more procedures. But it does not have the long ceremony. "Sesshomaru explained. Kim nodded. She hated wedding ceremonies. They lasted forever and got really boring. Between the aunt crying tears of joy behind you, the uncle just waiting to get a piece of cake to your left, you being no where near your parents since they were a bridesmaid and best man or something, and the priest that just wouldn't shut up, wedding ceremonies just annoyed her.

"No ceremony huh? I could definitely deal with that. "She mumbled.

"Yes, but there is a party. "Sesshomaru added. Kim glanced over at him.

_Hmm...party without the stupid ceremony. Doesn't sound to bad._

"What about the other procedures you mentioned? "Kim questioned. Sesshomaru was surprised that she was actually asking questions, and possibly showing some interest in actually mating. He almost didn't want to tell her the procedures, they could be intimidating.

"Well there are a few small ones but one bigger, main one. "He said in a ifish tone. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"And what is the big main one? "She asked. Sesshomaru hesitated then sighed. Again, he was forced to just blurt the answer without any stalling.

"It is called the marking. It is when the male creates a small scar on the female right here. Thus, claiming her as his own. "He pointed at small spot next to her neck. Kim wasn't to surprised, this was yet another thing she had read about in countless romantic fan fictions. Geez authors that had no clue what they were talking about could be so accurate...

"It sounds painful. "She commented. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I've heard it is extremely painful. "He agreed. Kim gave him a suspicious look.

"What about the male? "She asked. Sesshomaru looked over at her.

"Doesn't the male get some kind of marking? "She added to her question. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No, the male just gives the mark, but does not receive one. "He said. Kim glared.

"Well that's not fair! Why don't you have to be in extreme pain? How come I have to be the only one? "She questioned. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"That is just the way it is. Besides, it is enough for the male to have to see his mate in so much pain. It would not be fair to have to deal with that emotional pain, and physical pain. "He pointed out. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Right, one of those 'this hurts me more then it hurts you'. Alright, while your sad I'll probably be screaming my freakin lunges out. But that's fair. "She said sarcastically. Sesshomaru gave her a little glare.

"Would you feel better if I let you stab me afterwards? "He asked with equal sarcasm. Kim looked at him, then looked away.

"Well...maybe. "She mumbled not being able to read his sarcastic voice. Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head.

"Do you really wish to see this Sesshomaru in pain that much? "He questioned. Kim sighed and shook her head.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry. I just hate it when things aren't fair like that...especially when I'm the one with the bad end of the deal. "She mumbled.

"The marking isn't that bad. It keeps other males looking for mates away from you. It is highly disgraceful to take another's marked mate. "He explained. Kim got the -.- look.

"Isn't that your job? "She mumbled again. Sesshomaru held in a little laugh. He just let a small smile escape.

"Yes. The scar would be more for tradition then anything in our case. "He said.

"I hate traditions. But I suppose I could...deal with it, "She said with a bit of a pause. Sesshomaru looked over at her.

"Should I take that as a yes? "He asked the million dollar question. Kim looked at him for a few seconds, then turned her head away.

"Don't you think...that's rushing things? I mean even then, we would of only been dating for a month. "She pointed out. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"When you think about it though, we have known each other for a year. Also, one could count the many years you were 'obsessed' with this Sesshomaru. "He countered. Kim's expression didn't change as she considered these things.

"Besides, we would most likely mate later anyway. "He added not letting his eyes leave Kim, searching for any little feature that told him she was going to say yes. Kim thought about this also. Them mating was pretty much guaranteed. Kim would be demon, they would live back at the castle. It's not like she would be changing her mind, if she hadn't by the month's end. She looked back over at Sesshomaru.

"Ya know...this would be a much easier decision if you hadn't cut your hair. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru came extremely close to getting the -.- look. How had he not seen that coming?

"But I think your right...we would probably just end up mating anyway. Why waste time? "She smiled. Sesshomaru allowed his face to show emotion. The emotion of nervousness, anxious for her decision. Her eyes closed as she managed the most cheerful smile she had ever made.

"So, yes. After the month I will turn into a demon, go back to the castle, and we will...uh mate. "She said with her words stumbling at the mate part. Sesshomaru's eyes grew a few centimeters before lowering quickly and forming a little smile. He was in complete...oh what's the word. Is there any word that combines shock, excitement, happiness, and again "excited". All these emotions gave Sesshomaru a face that was easy for Kim to notice.

"Are you okay? "She asked in a joking tone. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes, I am fine. Only three weeks here and- "His voice had an unexpected amount of happy emotion in it and he was about to go off when Kim interrupted him.

"Hey, I don't know what your thinking bub. In this world a month is four weeks. "She said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"But I have already been here for a week. Therefore, I should only have to stay for three more. "He pointed out. Kim was about to argue when she realized that it was fair. Sesshomaru already had to deal with it for a week, it wouldn't be right to cheat him into a week more. She sighed and nodded.

"I guess you have a point. So it's settled. You stay here for another three weeks and then I'll turn into a demon, go back to the castle with you, and we can...mate. "She recalled and held out her hand. Sesshomaru took the hand and made an up and down movement, sealing the deal with a shake.

"You know you are getting a really good deal here. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru's smirk increased as he nodded.

"This Sesshomaru is very lucky. "He agreed in a sly tone and gave a little pull on Kim's hand. She was easily pulled into him as he released her hand and used his arms to wrap around her. Kim blushed, feeling Sesshomaru shirtlessness against her cheek. Sesshomaru could feel the heat of the blush. He looked down at her face and analyzed. Kim could practically feel him starring at her and looked up. As their faces looked at each other and eyes locked, their looks sent each other telepathic messages that could easily be read. Kim pushed her head up as Sesshomaru pulled his head down, both closing their eyes on the way. As soon as their lips touched Kim could tell this would probably be one of their best, more passionate kisses. (Okay, time for one of my sad attempts at a romantic kiss scene...lol wish me luck)

Kim could almost feel the sparks as she explored parts of Sesshomaru's mouth that she didn't even know existed, as he did the same. (OMG! How can people write fluffy kissing scenes! I don't know why but I feel cheesy...wah! ) Kim's eyes opened into little slits as she felt one of Sesshomaru's hand's go from it's wrapping position and slide up a tad bit under her shirt. But she relaxed and allowed her eyes to close again as she felt his hand stop it's progression and pet her skin, never going to high up. But it was hard for her to control her ticklish giggles as she felt the laughter building up. The feeling of Sesshomaru finger's gave her skin a little tingle that produced laughter. Sesshomaru seemed to be to caught up in the kiss then to really notice how he wasn't helping her problem and kept moving his fingers along her back. She tried catching the laughs before they could escape her mouth but found it impossible. Her effort wasn't directed at the kiss anymore, but just keeping the laughter at bay. Suddenly she could feel one about to escape her mouth. She threw her head down, away from Sesshomaru's lips, just in time to let out a series of giggles. Sesshomaru was surprised by the sudden lack of mouth. He looked down at Kim's giggling face with a confused one of his own.

He didn't understand why Kim was laughing(baka) and just kept his fingers moving. The more he continued the more Kim laughed. Sesshomaru got a little annoyed and grew tired of waiting for Kim's little laughing fit to stop, even though all he had to do was stop tickling her...how easily he forgets. Seeing her mouth occupied( ug how come everything I write in a freakin fluff scene just sounds so damn wrong? ) he moved towards her open neck. Kim's eyes grew wide as she giggled and felt Sesshomaru on her neck. Truth was the she had never really had...what do you call it? Neck suck? Ewww that sounds so wrong...T.T

She had read about it, and had even seen it in her very own school cafeteria where a guy and girl would just sit there sucking each other's faces like vacuums and a teacher would just sit there watching them like "whatever". Kim had always been confused about how it would feel, when she would read about it in fanfictions there would be groaning and moaning and perverted stuff like that. When she saw it in the real world, which doesn't include the movies, the girl would just look happy and in love or whatever. But Kim felt something different from both sides. She thought it...tickled.

Kim suddenly burst out into laughter and nearly fell over. She would of if Sesshomaru's one hand still wasn't wrapped around her. Sesshomaru eyes traveled away from her neck and to her face as he starred confused. He lifted his mouth from her neck. With one of the laughter's causes gone, Kim snickers decreased but the laughter from the tickling on her back still came.

"Kim, why are you laughing? "Sesshomaru asked in a suspicious/annoyed tone. Kim tried to answer the demon lord but the lack of air from the giggles made it hard.

"You...hahahaha...dork! "Was all she could manage. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He just starred at her searching for whatever was making her laugh. By now he could almost easily identify her laughs when he tried. There were a few different types. The 'hahaha you suck' laugh. The 'hahaha I'm being sarcastic you dumb ass' laugh. The 'hahaha you just fell down and almost cracked your head' laugh. The 'hahaha I just fell down and almost cracked my head' laugh. The 'haha that was funny' laugh(surprisingly she didn't use that much). Finally there was the 'hahaha that tickles' laugh. Sesshomaru thought for a moment then finally understood. He sighed and shook his head, then stopped the movement of his finger's on her back. With that done, Kim finally stopped her laughing and let a few giggles slowly escape.

"Oh my gosh... "She sighed from relief and fell into Sesshomaru from exhaustion. Sesshomaru sighed again as he felt Kim panting from lack of breath.

"Haha. Wow, sorry about that Sesshomaru. I guess I was just...really ticklish. "She giggled. Sesshomaru nodded.

"And when you went for my neck, dude that tickles so much! "She exclaimed. Sesshomaru let out a little smirk.

"I suppose you won't have to worry about the marking then. You'll be to busy laughing to even notice the pain. "He pointed out. Kim let out a little laugh before shaking her head.

"I doubt it. There's a difference between just kissing a neck, and biting into a neck like your some kind of vampire trying to leave a permanent scar. "She mumbled with a smile. Sesshomaru was about to respond when suddenly he felt something strange. The scent that he had thought was Ayla spying by the door was suddenly strange to him. It didn't seem like Ayla's scent, or Alyssa's, or anyone else that should of been in the house. His eyes formed into a glare as he looked over at the door. Kim starred at him confused as he unwrapped his arm, lightly pushed her into a sitting position that didn't require his support and stood, letting the hand that was on Kim's back slide off as he walked out of reach. Kim watched with a puzzled look as Sesshomaru got to the door and quickly opened it. He looked around outside of the room and glared. Kim finally also stood up and went to his side. She poked her head out of the room and examined the hall way.

"What's up? "She questioned. Sesshomaru let a little growl escape again as he suddenly darted down the hall. Kim stood there in confused shock for a moment then ran in his direction.

"Uh Sesshomaru? "She questioned as she ran. By the time she got to the last door in the hall, Ayla's room, she sighed. Ayla wouldn't like it if Sesshomaru was in her room. She looked through the open door and saw Sesshomaru standing by the big window on Ayla's wall. It was open and he leaned on it's edge, poking his head outside while scanning the area with his superior eyes.

"Sesshomaru is every thing okay? "She asked and walked next to him. He ignored her question and kept glaring out the window. Finally he sighed and backed away from it. His head turned towards Kim and he saw her confused look.

"Naraku was here, I'm sure of it. He seems to of fleed. But he could come back. "He mumbled. Kim frowned and sighed.

"What the heck does that dork want? "She grumbled and crossed her arms. Sesshomaru shook his head showing he had no clue and put a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Do not leave my eyesight tonight. I want to make sure he doesn't have a good oppertunity. "The youkai ordered. Kim nodded.

"What's taking you guys so long! "They heard Alyssa yelled as stomps up the stairs were heard. Kim and Sesshomaru could easily look through the open door and see Alyssa and Ayla coming up and poking their heads into Ricky's room.

"Ya know Ricky will kill you if he finds out you two were making out on his bed! "Ayla joked and looked in. The two sisters were surprised to see no sigh of Kim and Sesshomaru. Ayla looked to the side, in her room's direction and saw the human and demon. She got a disqusted look.

"Eww! They were making out im my room! "She gaged. Kim got a little smirk and shook her head.

"Nooo. We were making out in Ricky's room. Sesshomaru just thought he heard something in here but it was just the wind. "Kim lied to her cousins so they wouldn't panic. Alyssa and Ayla joined them in the room.

"Really? Sesshomaru doesn't seem like one to get startled by the wind. "Alyssa mumbled.

"Well he did. Isn't that right Sesshomaru? "Kim said and gave Sesshomaru a little nudge with he elbow. Sesshomaru didn't want to lie and make himself seem less accurate but knew Kim would be upset if he didn't. He gave a slight nod. Seeing Sesshomaru's agreement was good enough for the sucpisious Alyssa.

"So, what exactly was the last condition? Come on, tell me! And did Sessh say yes to the one month thing? "Ayla questioned in a gossipy tone. Kim glance over at Sesshomaru and got a big smile.

"Well I can tell you that Sesshomaru did agree to the one month thing but I'm going to let the last condition be a surprise. "She said in a teasing tone that she knew would annoy Ayla.

"No! Tell me now! "Ayla whinned. Alyssa gave in and also attacked the couple.

"Come on Kim, we're Wissy Woo and Lala Loo! Who can you tell if not us? "Alyssa asked. Kim smirked and crossed her arms.

"Noone. It will be mine and Sesshomaru's little secret. "She said in a sly tone. Alyssa and Ayla both rolled their eyes.

"Riiighhhhtt. "Alyssa rolled along with her eyes. Ayla got all up in Kim's bubble and pointed a finger right in her face. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"I know you Kim. You have a mouth bigger then the whole galaxy! And you-will-break. "Ayla warned. Kim laughed and shook her head.

"Whatever Ayla. "She giggled.

"And when you do, my cell phone is always on. "Ayla pointed back at her dresser that had her cell phone resting on it.

"Hey hey hey! We both know that I'll be the first to know. "Alyssa said. Ayla laughed.

"Yerah right. You'll probably be the last to know. "She teased. Alyssa crossed her arms.

"Hello! I'm Kim's best friend! Right Kim? "Alyssa looked at Kim who just looked shocked at the question. She looked at the two cousins and shrugged.

"Your both my best friend. And you know what this conversation is really pointless because neither of you will know untill three weeks from now! "Kim exclaimed in a 'sick of talking' tone.

"More like seven. "Sesshomaru corrected. Kim looked at him confused.

"Seven? Why the heck seven? "She questioned.

"It will take at least a month to plan. "He stated. Kim got an even more confused look.

"But I though you said- "She was about to continue when Sesshomaru interrupted her.

"We will discuss it later. "He mumbled and gave a few glances over at Alyssa and Ayla. The two glared at him.

"Whatever, Kim come on, we really want to show you something! "Ayla began laughing. Kim remembered them trying to get her to see something before the whole mating subject came up, and nodded.

"Alright, come on Sesshomaru. "She said and began walking. Ayla began laughing as Alyssa spoke up.

"Umm actually I don't think Sesshomaru should come... "She mumbled. Kim gave a suspicious look.

"What did you do? "She snapped. Alyssa laughed and shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing! If he wants to come he can but...he might get the slightest bit angry. "Alyssa said. Kim shrugged.

"Don't worry. He'll be a good boy. "She smiled and looked back at Sesshomaru. He just got a little 'hmpf' and walked forward a few feet next to Kim with his arms crossed. Alyssa sighed and shrugged.

"Alright, follow us. "She said and walked out of the room. Ayla followed still giggling. Kim glanced over at Sesshomaru.

"Promise you won't break anything this time. "She pleaded. Sesshomaru just shrugged with his arms still crossed. Kim sighed and walked forward with Sesshomaru matching her steps. The sisters led them down the stairs, through the kitchen, and down more stairs to the basement. Walking down the basement stairs made Kim giggle slightly, remembering her little fall last week.

"So what do you want to show us? "She questioned as her feet hit the basement floor. She looked around and smiled seeing Fluffy sitting on the keyboard of Alyssa and Ayla's computer. She giggled at the mouses cuteness as it wagged it's little tail.

"Ya that's cute but not what we wanted to show you. "Ayla said and walked to the computer chair. She took a seat on the chair and smirked. Kim walked over and leaned on the chairs top while Sesshomaru just stood next to her. Alyssa giggled once again thinking about what Sesshomaru's reaction would be. She stood next to Sesshomaru still laughing. Sesshomaru sent her a little glare.

"Okay let's just get to the site. "Ayla mumbled and typed. Fluffy jumped off the keyboard avoiding Ayla's rapid fingers. Sesshomaru was a tad bit amazed to see the screen moving to what seemed to be Ayla's command. Kim raised an eyebrow as she saw what Ayla was typing.

"Newgrounds? Why are we going to newgrounds? "Kim questioned recognizing the site name as one of her favorite webbies. Ayla got a sly smile.

"You'll see. "She hummed as the page loaded. As soon as she was the she clicked on the little yellow search box and typed more. Kim watched as the letters spelled out "_Inuyasha_". Her lips curved as she got an idea to what Ayla was doing. Sesshomaru remained clueless as he starred blankly at the screen. Ayla's finger pushed down on enter as the screen changed to one with little boxes and words. Sesshomaru decided that he would soon learn the basics of their language. It was to confusing not being able to read it. The white little arrow scrolled down as Ayla's hand pulled down on a black werid shaped object and her finger rolled a little wheel in the center. There was a clicking noise as the arrow hovered over a little black and white picture with the words "_Nakayoki_" next to it. After going to another page Ayla quickly clicked on the picture again and another window showed up. Little words were spred out until suddenly music began to play.

"We'll read it out for you Sesshomaru, "Ayla said in a happy tone as Sesshomaru watched the screen. Kim also payed attention surprised that she hadn't seen this one before. Ayla read out words as Kim laughed. For those of you that haven't seen the video I suggest you go see it. It's totally funny and will be the only way you will understand this part. As Ayla spoke out loud Kim laughed and Sesshomaru got little growls. The music was repeataitve as Ayla finally said the best line.

"My ass hurts" She read off the computer screen. And that was enough to make Sesshomaru freak. Kim was to busy rolling on the floor lauhging to hold back the demon that was charging, claws first, towards the computer. Ayla was laughing to much to even notice Sesshomaru while Alyssa had a tad bit of sanity and saw it coming. Her laughter stopped as she yelled.

"Noo! "She screamed as Sesshomaru pointed claws came close to the screen. Kim saw this and quickly reacted. The last thing she needed was her aunt getting mad and kciking them out of the house because Sesshomaru broke their computer. She stood up and using her tad bit of advanced human speed to hurry in front of the computer and try blocking it with her body. Sesshomaru fortunitly noticed Kim and managed to stop his attacking claws centimeters away from her face. Kim still giggled from the movie.

"Sesshomaru! Calm down! Don't hahaha break the computer..Ya might hurt your ass! HAHAHAHA!. "Kim joked between giggles. Alyssa and Ayla cracked up. Sesshomaru glared at her and pulled his hands back. They turned into fists by his side as he tried to just growl out his anger. Kim saw the threat Sesshomaru no longer had and held her head with her hand since she was laughing so much.

"Oh my gosh, that's freakin halarious... "She laughed and slid down onto her knees from the weakness that laughter left her. Ayla's head layed on the keyboard as she contiuned to crack up. Fluffy crawled over and sniffed the blonde, wondering what was wrong with her. Alyssa was calmed with a sigh of releif and eventually more giggles. Sesshomaru glared at all of them.

"Ya know...haha...the only reason I find this...hahahahaha...so funny is because...hahaha...we actually know the real...hahaha...Sesshomaru! "Kim lost breath as she spoke. Alyssa and Ayla laughed/nodded their agreements. Sesshomaru had enough of the girls laughing at him and turned. He began walking away but Kim wouldn't have that. She ran after him still laughing. He noticed her persuite and tried to speed up. But somehow he felt Kim lock around him with still soft giggles. He tried to ignore the clinging girl and made his way up the stairs. The extra Kim on his back made him a little unbalanced but he didn't show it.

"Oh come on Sesshy! You know I only laugh because I love you! "Kim said finally getting rid of her giggles but keeping a humerous tone. She pulled herself up so her head was right next to his, resting on his shoulder, her arms not to tightly wrapped around his neck, and her legs wrapped around his waist or something. Sesshomaru sent a glance in her heads direction.

"How is laughing at this Sesshomaru loving this Sesshomaru? "He questioned. Kim shurgged.

"It just is. Hey your hair is almost completly grown back, that's super cool! "Kim cheered on Sesshomaru's hair that was almost back to it's original length. She moved her head and rubbed it against the back of Sesshomaru's head, letting her face fell the silky softness of demon hair. The feeling of Kim's head cuddling with his own made Sesshomaru feel a tad bit of wramth on the inside. A small smile came to his lips as he realized that this warm feeling would soon be unlimited to him after they mated. Kim's cuddling stopped as she could almost feel the change in Sesshomaru's emotions. The little warm feeling ended as Kim's cuddling did. He stopped his walking up the stairs as Kim's head suddenly showed in front of his own. He was surprised and tired to hide his small smile but it was to late. Kim smirked a smirk that made Sesshomaru nervous.

"Ya like that, huh? "She said. Sesshomaru just starred at her. He searched her smirk and tried to predict her next move.

"Hey! You guys come back here! "They could hear Ayla yell. Kim looked back down the stairs then smiled.

"K! Back down the stairs Sesshomaru! "Kim cheered and held up a hand and pointed towards the stairs bottom as if she was leading an army. Sesshomaru just looked up at the hand then sighed. He carefully turned around and walked back down the stairs. As they became visable, Alyssa and Ayla smiled.

"Oh, I see why you two wanted to go upstairs. "Alyssa laughed looking at the two. Kim rolled her eyes with a smile as Sesshomaru dissapproved of her little joke. Ayla giggled.

"Save a horse, save a cowboy, ride a dog. "She mumbled. Kim laughed as Sesshomaru didn't really understand the joke but knew it was probably completly wrong.

"Your just jealous. "Kim joked. Ayla nodded.

"Well duh. Hello, look at that bod your wrapped around! Who wouldn't be jealous? But he's totally all your's so whatever. "Ayla replied. Sesshomaru looked at Ayla a little surprised while Kim just looked down at Sesshomaru still shirtless and shrugged. Ayla noticed his confused look and sighed.

"Dude, it doesn't take someone completly obsessed with you, like Kim is, to realize you have a very,very nice look. But, Kim has nothing to worry about because it balances out with your crappy personality. "Ayla explained. Sesshomaru glared at her as Kim sighed.

"Ayla be nice. "She mumbled.

"Hey! I complimented him! "Ayla countered. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"I guess. What are you guys doing now? "She asked as Sesshomaru walked towards the computer screen. She looked down and saw them on a familiar webbie.

"Just myspacein'. Want us to open a page with your profile? "Alyssa asked. She controled the mouse while Ayla handled the keyboard. Fluffy sat close by to the mouse...haha the mouse sat by the mouse...haha...and watched Alyssa's hand guide it.

"Yeah. "Kim nodded as Alyssa went to start, then internet explorer to open the page.

"What is myspace? "Sesshomaru questioned.

"It's kinda hard to explain. It's like a place where you make a proflie that has lots of information about yourself and you can met new friends. Quite addictive actually. "Kim exlplained.

"K, Kim, type your password. "Ayla ordered.

"Alyssa knows it. "Kim said and looked down at Sesshomaru. It would of probably been hard to type the password while still on Sesshomaru and she didn't feel like getting off. Ayla glared as Alyssa reached over and typed.

"Why does she know it? "Ayla grumbled and crossed her arms. Alyssa smirked.

"Because I'm better then you. Hey why don't we make Sesshomaru a profile? "Alyssa suggested and finished typing Kim's password. She pressed enter and Kim's home screen popped up. Kim sighed and shook her head.

"Nah. People always make fake ones for him. No one would take it seriously. "She answered. Alyssa and Ayla nodded as the page scrolled down. There were bright blue letters.

"Looks like you got a comment. "Alyssa mumbled and clicked on the letters. Sesshomaru just starred confused not knowing what myspace, or even what these comments where. As a new page loaded, Kim leaned forward to read.

"Oh it's from Bill. "She mumbled outloud after looking at the picture. She began laughing after reading the comment. Ayla looked at the screen confused.

"_Kim you evil, evil freak! Ug your insane. _"She readed off the comment box. Everyone looked at Kim for an explanation. She stopped her laughing.

"His parent's blocked myspace so he let me make his profile and stuff. A decision he deffintly regretted. "Kim giggeld. Alyssa laughed.

"Wait was he the guy that you gave the heart backgorund to? "She asked. Kim laughed and nodded. Sesshomaru looked back and forth from the two giggling girls.

"This myspace sounds evil. "He mumbled. Kim nodded.

"Yeah. Oh guess what, I put 'it's raining men' as his profile song too! "Kim exclaimed. All three girls began cracking up laughing. Sesshomaru just shook his head feeling sorry for who ever this Bill was.

"Okay I'm done checking mine. Go back to yours. "Kim giggled. Ayla twirled around in the spinny computer chair.

"Already did. Nada. "She sighed. Fluffy suddenly jumped on her head. The blonde's eyes looked up at it and got a 'too cute' smile. Alyssa nodded showing that her account had nothing much going on either.

"Well then what now? "Kim asked. Alyssa gave a little bit of a narrow eyed look.

"Maybe you should climb off Sesshomaru. "She suggested. Kim shook her head with a big smile.

"I am perfectly comfortable up here. "She answered. Sesshomaru held in a smile of his own as Kim refused. Ayla rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Alyssa just let them have their moment, at least they aren't fighting again. "She thought outloud. Alyssa nodded her agreement. Kim smiled.

"Oh come on we don't fight that much. "She rolled. Sesshomaru, Alyssa, Fluffy and Ayla all looked up at her and spoke at the same time.

"Yes you do."

"Yeah you do. "

"Yes we do. "

Kim glared down at only Sesshomaru.

"Hey your supose to be on my side! "She yelled. Sesshomaru just shook head. He could never lie like that. Ayla stood up and strtched her arms.

"Well whatever. Hey Kim have you seen our new secret hang out yet? "Ayla asked suddenly remembering something. Kim looked confused.

"No, "She glanced over at Alyssa who also had a confused look.

"Since when do we have a new secret hang out.?...we don't even have an old secret hang out. "Alyssa mumbled.

"Remember, when Linds came over. Think hard. "Ayla reminded. Alyssa looked deep in thought for a moment then snapped.

"Oh yeah! We have to show Kim. "She laughed.

"Um k. Where is it? "Kim asked and looked around. Alyssa and Ayla both went towards the stairs.

"Just follow us! "Alyssa said as she ran up the stairs. Fluffy held tightly on Ayla's head as she ran. Kim looked down at Sesshomaru, who pretty much knew what to do but Kim decided to order him around anyway.

"Follow those dorks Sesshomaru! "She yelled and pointed towards her cousins dissappearing up the stairs. Sesshomaru nodded and walked forward, running a little to catch up. They completly back tracked as Alyssa and Ayla led them right back up to Ayla's room. Kim looked around confused as Ayla looked out her window.

"Oh, are we going to hide in your closet again? "Kim questioned. Alyssa giggled remebering the adventurtes they would have in Ayla's closet and shook her head. Every thing became clear as Ayla climbed through her window and sat on the roof right outside of it. Alyssa followed.

"I can't believe we never thought of this before! "Ayla said. Kim laughed and jumped off Sesshomaru knowing it would be hard to get through the window still on his back. She made her way through and looked around.

"How is this a secret hang out? The whole world can probably see you from here. "Kim pointed out but smiled at the cool view from the second story. Sesshomaru joined them outside and also looked around.

"Yeah but all our neighbors are to stupid to notice us. And my parents don't know about this. They think this roof is dangerous and don't want us up here. "Alyssa sighed and sat down. Kim nodded and followed her cousin's lead, also sitting. Sesshomaru didn't see the big deal about being up here and was the last to sit.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru, you know this is cool. "Kim said.

"The balconies in my castle are higher. "He pointed out. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Well we aren't at your castle so this is good enough. "Kim snapped. Alyssa giggled.

"Aw, the balcanies. So many awesome moments. "Alyssa laughed. Kim looked at her cousin with a little smiled.

"Yeah, they did rock. "Kim sighed and remembered stuff from the old days. Ayla was about to question it when she heard an 'ahem' from behind her. They all turned around and saw Ricky leaning out the window.

"Hey, I thought you were at Grandma Kode's. "Alyssa said. Ricky shrugged.

"They kicked me out. Hey I thought mom said he couldn't come over anymore? "Ricky asked and pointed at Sesshomaru. The demon glared at him.

"Yeah but mom and dad can get over it. And your not telling them about it either dork. "Ayla crossed her arms. Ricky glared at her.

"Oh I'm the dork? Yeah right. "He growled. Alyssa was about to add to it when she noticed two bright lights from down the street.

"Oh snap, mom's home. We gotta get inside. "She said and stood up. Everyone nodded knowing it'd be bad if the mother saw them on the roof, or even if she saw Sesshomaru. They were surprised to hear a little evil laugh. Suddenly there was a "bang". The group looked back and saw Ayla's window closed with Ricky laughing on the other side.

"Ricky! "Kim yelled.

"Open this window! "Ayla screamed and began banging on it's glass. Ricky just mad motions as if saying 'I can't hear you' in a mocking tone. Kim looked back down and saw the car closing in.

"Oh whatever! Everyone grab on to Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru run that way! "Kim ordered and pointed in a direction behind the house. They all looked at her with confused looks.

"Just do it! "She snapped. Hearing the snap made them listen. The two sisters both wrapped their arms around Sesshomaru's head. He just got the -.- look at the tourture Kim was putting him through. The red head looked back at the car and quickly took Fluffy off Ayla's head, then grabbed onto Sesshomaru also. Knowing that was his que the demon broke off into a sprint as they ditched the house completly. After a few minutes of running he stopped and all the girls jumped off him(hehehe sounds so wrong) Alyssa and Ayla looked around trying to identify the area.

"Geez Sesshomaru, you didn't have to go that far. "Kim mumbled. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"You never told me to stop sooner so I continued. "He defended.

"Oh make up your mind! Do you want me to tell you what to do or not? "She yelled. Sesshomaru growled and looked away from her, not wanting the argument to continue. He was in to good of a mood to get mad because of Kim's little arguments.

"We have come to a conclusion! "Ayla suddenly said. Sesshomaru and Kim looked at her.

"And what's that? "Kim asked. Alyssa and Ayla both got sad faces.

"We're lost. "They said in usion. Kim got an 'oh no' look as Sesshomaru just sighed.

**

* * *

**

"Alright now which way is home? "Ayla asked as they walked.

"I already told cha I don't know! "Alyssa snapped, Fluffy sleeping on the top of her head now.

"Geez snappy much? "Ayla mumbled. Alyssa just rolled her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Can you smell Ricky? If so we can just follow his sent and go home. "She said. He shook his head.

"For some reason I can not smell anything. "He stated.

"Well maybe this part of the area is still under that one smell spell Naraku put up that one time. Ya know the one where every thing smelled like the inside of Sesshomaru's nose. Haha, smell spell...that rymes "Kim suggested. Sesshomaru thought about it for a second then nodded. That was probably the best explanation.

"Oh god. Thank you Sesshomaru for not having an inner nose that smells like a stink bomb. "Ayla joked. Alyssa and Kim giggled.

"Stink bomb? "Sesshomaru questioned.

"Put it together genius. "Alyssa mumbled. Sesshomaru thought again for a second then nodded yet again.

"I see... "He mumbled just now getting the joke.

"Wow Kim, you have to have the smartest boy friend on the planet. I'm jealous really I am. "Ayla said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Ayla. "Kim snapped.

"Why is everyone geting so snappy with me? "Ayla whined.

"Because your acting like a baka! "Kim barked.

"What? In english please? "Ayla asked.

"It means idiot, butt head, stupid, jerk, you know all that good stuff that you are! "Alyssa said. Ayla just glarred at them.

"Gosh your all so mean! "She said.

"Well it wasn't a very nice joke. He may not look it but Sesshomaru has feelings too! "Alyssa said and waved her finger in the air for a 'shame on you' effect. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow as Kim began laughing.

"Kim? What is so funny about that? "Ayla asked in a mean girl voice. Kim stopped laughing and waved her hands in the air.

"Oh nothing nothing. Sesshomaru has feelings, huh? Lets see theres...mad...angry...stubborn...protective...oh and let's not forget emotionless! "She joked. Sesshomaru glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah yeah I know. Your mad at me and I'm on thin ice. Whatever. "Kim sighed noticing his glare.

"You seem to of forgoten that one time last year when Sesshomaru was laughing so much it was like he was on drugs. "Alyssa commented. Sesshomaru and Kim looked confused for a moment till Kim began cracking up laughing.

"OMG that's right! "She yelled. Sesshomaru thought for a few more seconds then growled.

"What? What'd I miss? "Ayla asked.

"Last year when we were at Sesshomaru's castle he just blew up! It was so funny- "

**Flashback!Woot Woot!**

**"I'm sorry I didn't know that you wanted him to hug you! "Alyssa said. Sesshomaru continued to watch.**

**"Of course I did! Do you not know me or something? I've only had a crush on him since like forever! "Kim yelled then tackled Alyssa. Sesshomaru looked shocked.**

_**Did she just say...no she couldn't of.**_

**"Geez I'm sorry! "Alyssa yelled.**

**"Sorry? Sorry's not going to get me a hug from Sesshoamru! "Kim yelled back. Her face had a twisted crazy look and even her movements made her seem insane. Sesshomaru couldn't help it. He'd been holding it in way to long. He fell off the railing laughing. Kim and Alyssa looked over to see where the laughing was coming from.**

**"That's..Sesshomaru. "Alyssa mumbled. Kim turned pale.**

_**Crap! I bet he heard me. Wait Sesshomaru is laughing?**_

**Kim looked over at his balcony confused.**

**"What is he laughing about? "Kim asked. Sesshomaru sat up on his knees and rested his arms on the railing. He looked up at the two girls starring at him. After a few seconds of starring he fell back with laughter. Kim and Alyssa each got an anime style sweat drop.**

**"Hey that was our first sweat drop! "Kim yelled. Alyssa looked less then excited.**

**"Oh joy, but what about Sir. Laughs a lot over there? "Alyssa pointed at Sesshomaru. They watched as he laughed his brains out.**

**"Think he's drugged? "Kim whispered. Alyssa shrugged.**

**"Maybe. " Sesshoamru still heard this and laughed even harder until finally he stopped completly and fell backwards.**

**"Umm he stopped. "Alyssa said. Kim nodded.**

**"So why isn't he getting up? "Alyssa asked. Kim looked a little worried.**

**"Let's go check. " She said and ran off the balcony.**

"Are you serious! "Ayla laughed.

"Yha! He laughed so hard he got knocked out! I don't even know what was so funny though. "Kim laughed. Alyssa and Ayla errupted with laughter while Sesshomaru just held in a blush. He had forgotten about that.

"Yeah but there were other times Sesshomaru was funny. Like when we first met him! And you yelled at him when we were trying to wake you up so he- "Alyssa giggled.

**"Kim! Wake up now. "He said still seeming emotionless. Kim flinched a little.**

**"Go jump of a cliff. "She said and flipped over again. Alyssa and Rin gasped. Jaken ran up to the other side of the girl and began to yell.**

**"You human wench! How dare you speak like that to Lord Sesshomaru! " Kim sat up and looked at the toad then at Sesshomaru.**

**"Oh I'm sorry. Let me correct myself. "Kim smiled. Sesshomaru waited for her to say sorry and beg for mercy.**

**"Go jump off a cliff, Sesshomaru-sama. "Kim laid back down and driffted off into sleep. Again Alyssa, Jaken and Rin gasped.**

**"Who does your friend think she is! "Jaken yelled at Alyssa.**

**"I don't know. She's like this every morning. "Alyssa sighed and looked at Sesshomaru.**

**"Oh my god! Your eyes are red! "Alyssa jumped back.**

**"That's what happens when Sesshomaru-sama is very mad. "Rin said. Alyssa could tell she was kinda afraid.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru. Please calm down. "Rin ran over to Sesshomaru and gave him a big hug.(Awwwwww)**

_**What is she doing? She going to get killed!**_

**Alyssa began to panic for the poor Rin. But to Alyssa surprise Sesshomaru's eyes went back to their natural white and he did in fact calm down.**

**"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. "Rin nodded and walked back to Alyssa.**

**"But my lord! She must be punished some how! "Jaken being the evil toad he is said. Sesshomaru nodded and picked Kim up bridal style. Then he began to walk east.**

**"Umm is Sesshomaru-sama just going to carry Kim to the castle? "Alyssa asked confused. Jaken shook his head.**

**"That can't be because the castle is west and he's walking east. And my lord has a great sense of direction. "Jaken said equally confused.**

**"Hey what are you doing? "They heard Kim's voice.**

**"Put me down! What the heck is your problem? "Kim yelled.**

**"Wait never mind don't put me down. Uh...Sesshomaru-sama. I was just kidding about that jump of the cliff thing. Funny eh? Hahaha? " Rin, Jaken and Alyssa looked at each other then heard a big Splash! The two humans and one demon ran after the Sesshomaru and Kim to see what had happened. When they got there they saw Sesshomaru standing next to a small lake.**

**"Where's Kim? "Alyssa ran up to Sesshomaru who smirked and pointed into the water. Kim swam up to the surface and began to cough. Alyssa, Rin and Jaken cracked up laughing and Sesshomaru kept smirking.**

**"Not cool! "Kim yelled crawling out of the lake.**

Kim crossed her arms and grolwed rememebering that.

"You were really mean! "She snapped at Sesshomaru. He smirked.

"What do you mean 'were'? "He said.

"Well ya gotta admit we didn't have the best relationship with him back then. "Alyssa added.

"You basically had no relationship with him other then a bad one! Like you didn't have the best first impressions. "Kim laughed. Sesshomaru went back to a glare.

"What do ya mean...oh that...hahaha that was great. "Alyssa laughed. Kim looked at Ayla before she could ask anything.

"You see Ayla...when we first met Sesshomaru I was well...excited, but Alyssa had a little bit of a different reaction... "

**"Well Inuyasha are you ready to hand over the Tetsaiga? Or will you give up your life for nothing? "He said without emotion. Alyssa giggled a little.**

**"What are you laughing at baka! "Sesshomaru glared.**

**"Oh nothing it's just you...you hahaha! "Alyssa couldn't finish.**

**Kim stood up and looked at Alyssa.**

_**What is she?...oh no...if shes laughing at what I think she laughing at then shes sooooo dead.**_

**Kim looked over to Sesshomaru whos back was facing her.**

_**I can still warn her!**_

**Kim waved her arms around and shook her head trying to warn Alyssa. The whole gang stared at Kim confused while Alyssa was laughing. Sesshomaru noticed them looking behind him and he turned to see the girl waving her arms around like an idiot.**

**"What are you doing? "He snapped at her. She stopped waving and looked at Sessomaru.**

**"Well you see ummm I was just...Hey look at that. "She pointed behind him. He just frowned.**

**"Damn I thought you would fall for that. "She mumbled. Alyssa laughed louder. Sesshomaru stopped glaring at Kim and turned back to Alyssa. Kim sighed.**

_**Few. That was close.**_

**"What the hell are you laughing at? "He yelled. Aylssa finally was able to stop laughing long enough to tell him.**

**"You...you..look like a..."She began. Kim began to run towards her friend to stop her.**

**"Aylssa! NO! "She yelled. Sesshomaru saw Kim running to stop her.**

_**Oh no you don't. I'm feeling curious now.**_

**He stuck out his foot as Kim ran by him causing her to trip and fall right in front of him.**

**"Kim, are you okay? "Kagome yelled.**

**"Oww. "Kim mumbled still in the ground.**

**"Now she knows how it feels. "Inuyasha smirked.**

**"Sit boy! "**

**Thump**

**"Damn Kagome! "**

**Sesshomaru looked at his half brother on the ground and smirked. Then back to Alyssa.**

**"Now what do I look like? "He snapped. Kim stood up.**

**"No, don't Alyssa! Don't you say it! "She yelled. Sesshomaru growled.**

**"Would you shut up! "He yelled finally scaring her.**

**"I said.."Alyssa continued. Sesshomaru and Kim looked at her. Kim shook her head slightly so Sesshomaru wouldn't see.**

**"Oh come on Kim. It's not that bad. He probably meant to dress like that. "Alyssa said finally over her laughing fit.**

**"Like what? "He asked emotionless.**

**"Like a girl! "Alyssa said. Kim grew pale and looked at Sesshomaru. She began slowly backing away.**

"HAHAHA! Kim you idiot! You actually tried to warn Alyssa by waving your arms around? That's so stupid! "Ayla laughed.

"Hey how did I turn into the stupid one here? "Kim snapped.

"Yeah well it all worked out in the end. He eventually warmed up to us. I think he learned his leason too. "Alyssa said. Kim looked at her confused.

"How yeah figure? "She asked.

"Well he did almost lost you to Kokiyou. "Alyssa pointed out. Kim laughed and Sesshomaru growled.

"Ewww Kokiyou. Kim you said he was dead now, right? "Ayla questioned. Kim nodded.

"Ya know you never exactly told me what happened before Sesshomaru showed up. What were you and Kokiyou doing? "Alyssa pointed out. Kim thought back for a moment. Sesshomaru paid attention. He never did know what had filled Kokiyou with the ideas that Sesshomaru was out to kill Kim or something.

"Well I think it happened like this... "

**When Kim opened her eyes ,the looks of everything made her very confused. She wasn't in the forest any more.**

_**Where am I? **_

**She looked around. It was a very nice room. Her futon was extra soft and in the corner of the room. In the center was a low table with four mats around it. There were candles lit all around the room and a beautiful pictures of nature. Kim was ohing and awing when a girl entered the room.**

**"Ah your awake. "She smiled.**

**"Umm hello. Where am I? "Kim questioned.**

**"All will be explained soon. Please put these on and then my master will speak with you. "The girl placed a kimono on her bed, bowed slightly then walked out.**

_**Master? Maybe Sesshomaru found me on his way back and took me to the castle. Could I of been asleep that long? **_

**She looked out a near by window and saw that is was probably mid-afternoonish. Kim looked at her Kimono. It was lavender with silver rain drops on it. Being the first real kimono that she had seen in a while it just looked godly to her.**

_**It's so beautiful. **_

**She rubbed her hand across the fabric.**

_**And so soft...like silk.**_

**Kim stood up and after looking over it a little more, put the kimono on. After tieing the obi she looked down to see if there were any obvious misfittings.**

_**A perfect fit.**_

**Kim looked around for a mirror to check out what it looked like from a face to face view. She found a gold framed one resting against the wall and examined her reflection.**

_**So this is what I look like in a kimono? I've always wondered.**_

**"It looks very nice on you. "A voice said from the door. Kim turned around and saw one of the most handsome men she's ever seen. (Other then Sesshomaru ;) ) His long raven hair was brought back into a pony tall and his eyes were a very deep forest green. His man kimono (I don't know what to call them ) was white with blue suns and black baggy pants. The tie belt thingy that held it all together was also black. He was tall, and was welly built. Kim wasn't one who normally liked dark haired dudes but this guy was pretty good looking.**

**"Umm thank you. "She blushed. He nodded and stepped into the room.**

**"How are you feeling? "He asked.**

**"Well I'm fine I think. But where am I and how did I get here? "Kim looked confused.**

**"We can discuss it over some food. You must be hungry. "He clapped his hands and servants brought plates of food out and placed it on the table. Then they left. The man sat down at one head of the little table.**

**"Sit. "He said. Kim nodded and sat down at the opposite end of the table.**

**"I suppose your wondering what's going on. My name is Kokiyou.(Ko-ki-o). And you are? "Kokiyou looked at Kim who was starring at her food.**

**"Oh my name is Kim. "She blushed again.**

_**This guy is so cute. Hehe, watch out Sesshomaru!**_

**Kokiyou took a sip of his soup then continued as Kim looked around for a spoon. She felt like an idiot when she realized you don't use a spoon around here.**

**"I found you asleep in the forest about a day ago and brought you here since you were so wet and dirty. I figured I should help you out. "He smiled.**

**"A whole day? "She looked surprised.**

_**Oh man. Sesshomaru going to kill me. That means I missed one of the nights where I was suppose to talk about Naraku.**_

**"Yes, we think you were asleep so long because your body was very bruised when we found you. Did anything happen that hurt you? "He looked worried.**

_**Yeah I fell off a cat demon about 100 stories in the air.**_

**"Well I ummm tripped earlier. "She lied.**

**"I see it must of been one big fall. "He said.**

_**Aww how cute he's worried. Man I'm really falling for this guy.**_

**Before Kim knew it her soup was gone along with some of the food on other plates and she was full.**

**"So Kim, tell me what were you doing in the forest alone? "Kokiyou asked trying to start a conversation.**

**"Well I wasn't alone. I've been traveling with a my cousin, a little girl, a dog demon, and a toad demon...at least I think he's a toad demon. "Kim said. Kokiyou looked shocked.**

**"A dog demon? I'm not so worried about a toad demon he sounds harmless but a dog demon? That must be why your so bruised! "Kokiyou stood up.**

**"Oh no! It's nothing like that, he might be the reason I was all wet but he had nothing to do with my condition! "Kim said waving her hands.**

**"My lord. "A male servant walked into the room.**

**"Yes what is it Akoi? "Kokiyou asked upset.**

**"There's a dog demon here to see you. But not just any dog demon! It's Lord Sesshamaru of the western lands. "The servant said in a little bit of a surprised tone.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru? "Kim sighed.**

_**Oh no. Okay he's either here looking for me or is on a business trip. Hmmm...I don't know which one to hope for.**_

**"What does he want? "Kokiyou asked.**

**"He is looking for a girl about 18, long red hair, blue eyes, strange clothes. "Akoi looked at Kim.**

**"Most likely her. "He pointed at Kim who perfectly matched the description minus the weird clothes since she was now in the kimono. Kim sighed. Kokiyou noticed the sigh and glared.**

**"Wait, is he that dog demon you've been traveling with? "Kokiyou looked at Kim. Kim nodded.**

**"So he is the reason for your pain! "Kokiyou yelled.**

**"No, no, no! "She yelled.**

_**Okay this guys getting to be a little to heroic for me.**_

**"Lord Kokiyou? Should I send Lord Sesshomaru in? "Akoi asked kinda confused.**

**"Yes but first bring Kim-chan to safety in another room! I don't want her to get mixed up in our fight! "Kokiyou said.**

**"Safety? Fight? What are you talking about? I told you Sesshomaru didn't... "before she could finish Akoi was pulling her arm leading her to a different room.**

**"Please follow me Kim. You don't need to worry about Lord Sesshomaru hurting you. Master Kokiyou won't allow it." Kim gave up and sighed.**

_**Oh well. Theres no need to worry for Sesshomaru. I just hope he go's easy on poor Kokiyou.**_

"Are you serious? You were 'falling' for that that thing! "Sesshomaru asked in disbelif. Kim nodded.

"Totally. But that was before I knew he was a freak. "Kim sighed.

"Aw Kim you shouldn't talk that way about your dead finace. "Alyssa joked. Sesshomaru and Kim both glared at that.

"Finace...oh lala. So Sesshomaru really wasn't the only song on your hit list? Details please. "Ayla said.

"Fine...well first I want to say it was all a huge mistake! "

**Kim sat it her room throwing a little ball up and down in the air.**

_**Stupid boys. **_

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

**"Who is it? "Kim yelled, already knowing who though since she could sense the loser.**

**"Kokiyou! "Kim rolled her eyes.**

**"Go away! "She yelled.**

**"Please, I must ask you something very important! "He yelled. Kim sighed.**

**"Fine. Come on in. "She put her ball down on her bed. Kokiyou walked in.**

**"Hello Kim-chan. "He smiled. Kim glared.**

**"Cut the Kim-chan crap. "She snapped. Kokiyou sighed.**

**"Fine Kim. I wanted to say I am sorry for assuming thing and being so oblivious. "He said. Kim looked at him.**

_**Boys don't usually say sorry. What is he up to?**_

**"And I would like to ask you.. "He walked over to her, got on one knee and grabbed her hands.**

**"Kim will you marry me. "He asked. Kim sighed.**

_**I knew it.**_

**"Listen. I don't think Sesshomaru would allow it. "She said trying to make an excuse. Kokiyou smiled.**

**"No I asked him. He said he didn't care and told me to have fun. "He said. Kim looked shocked.**

_**Sesshomaru actually said Kokiyou could propose to me?**_

**Kim went from shocked to hurt.**

_**How could he?**_

**She heard foot steps from out side.**

_**That's him. That big jerk! I'll make him regret this! And I know the perfect way...**_

**"Yes Kokiyou I will marry you! "She yelled to make sure Sesshomaru could hear her. But quickly she realized what she had just said and covered her mouth. The foot steps came to a dead stop out side her room.**

"That had to of been one of the stupidest things you've ever said! "Sesshomaru mumbled. Kim glared at him.

"Well I assume the stupidest thing you've ever said was 'Go ahead Kokiyou! Ask Kim to marry you and have fun! ' "She said in a sharp tone.

"I didn't think you would agree to it! "He snapped.

"Well I was so mad at you I just wanted to make you mad too! You seem to like it when I'm mad at you! "She snapped.

"That's not true! I rememeber the time Sesshomaru came asking for help so you wouldn't be mad at him! "Alyssa countered. Ayla raised an eye brow.

"Sesshomaru needed help? This I gotta hear. "She said.

"Didn't we tell you all this already? Like shortly after we got home? "Kim questioned.

"Yeah but I just assumed you were crazy and making it all up so I didn't pay attention. "Ayla shrugged. Alyssa and Kim gave her the -.- look.

"Well anyway Kim was mad at Sesshomaru and he asked me to help him so she wouldn't be mad. And I'll tell ya he's one stupid educated dude. "

**"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama. "She smiled. Sesshomaru growled and looked up at her.**

**"Let's just get this over with. I don't like needing humans help. "He snapped. Alyssa frowned.**

_**I'll take that as a 'Good morning Alyssa. Thank you for taking the time to help me. '**_

**"Okay fine. Now lets think. Why is Kim mad at you? "Alyssa sat on his desk. He glared at her on the desk but let it slide.**

**"I already know that. And you do too. "He snapped. Alyssa scowled.**

**"She's mad at you because you disrespected her. She thinks you don't care. You have to show her you do. "Alyssa ignored his last comment.**

**"What makes you think I care? "Sesshomaru growled.**

**"Well if you don't then why would you want her to forgive you? "**

**"... "Alyssa smirked.**

_**Yes! That's one point for Alyssa,zero for Sesshomaru.**_

"Haha she got you Sesshomaru! "Ayla laughed.

"Do-not interrupt a flashback! "Alyssa growled. Ayla rolled her eyes and shrugged.

**"It's a notebook. I wrote down a list of stuff you can do. Okay first flowers. "Alyssa smiled.**

**"Flowers? "Sesshomaru questioned.**

**"Flowers. "Alyssa said. Sesshomaru was thinking then began to nod.**

**"Flowers. "He said still nodding.**

**"Yeah flowers. "Alyssa looked at him strangely.**

**"Why flowers? "Sesshomaru asked. Alyssa sighed.**

**"Because girls like flowers. Even tomboys like Kim. Now go find her a pretty one. Rin said Kim wanted to talk to me. But show me the flower before you give it to her. I know what kind she likes. And aim for cool colors like blue. And if you have any Lilys or...oh whats that one called...Sakuras? Well she likes those kinds of flowers. "Alyssa said then left.**

**Sesshomaru nodded and stood up. After pondering over what flowers he knew were in the garden he walked out of the room.**

**"Sesshomaru! What were you thinking? "Alyssa yelled looking at the flower Sesshoamru had picked. Well it use to be a flower. **

**"Well it was a nice flower but then there was a bee on it. "Sesshomaru shrugged.**

**"So I stepped on it. "Alyssa's mouth dropped.**

_**What the heck!**_

**"But now the flower is dead! "Alyssa yelled again. Sesshomaru nodded.**

**"Yes and? "Sesshomaru questioned. Alyssa slapped her forehead.**

**"Come on. I'll help you pick a good one. "She sighed and followed him to the garden.**

**"Wow. This garden is huge. "Alyssa looked around at the huge space filled with flowers all different colors and trees all different sizes. It was almost like a forest.**

_**Better stick close to Sesshoamru. I could get lost pretty easy here.**_

**They looked around the garden for about an hour until Alyssa finally picked one. It was so strange looking. It's petals were very light purple and had a dark blue stripe going around in. The little fuzzy bud was dark blue to match the stripe.**

**"Wow. This ones pretty. We don't have flowers like this back home. "She examined at the flower. Sesshomaru nodded and walked away.**

**"Hey where are you going? "Alyssa ran after him.**

**"I'm going to Kim. "He said.**

**"Well don't you think you'll need this? "Alyssa handed him the flower. He took it, holding in a blush at his stupidity, and ran away. Alyssa was left in the garden.**

_**Oh crap. How do I get out of here?**_

**"Go away Sesshomaru! "Kim yelled as if the silence was his voice.**

**"Open the door. "He said.**

**"No. "**

**"I will break it down. Then you won't have a door. "He pointed out. He smiled when he heard Kim sigh but quickly went back to an emotionless face when she opened the door.**

**"What do you want? "She snapped. Sesshomaru growled when he saw she was wearing the kimono that baka Kokiyou gave her. Kim smirked when she saw his reaction to the kimono.**

**"Well what do you want? "She continued to smirk. Sesshomaru held out the flower.**

**"Here. "He said. Kim took the flower and examined it. She was mad at Sesshomaru but the flower was beautiful.**

**"Umm thank you. "She said blushing a little.**

**"... "He remained silent.**

_**Good she likes it.**_

**"Thank you. "She said a little louder.**

_**She said thank you twice. She must really like it.**_

**"I said thank you! "She yelled.**

**"I know. "He said.**

**"Then why didn't you say something like 'Your welcome!' or at least a nod! " She glared at him. He starred at her for a moment.**

**"Why? "He finally said.**

**"Ahh! "Kim screamed then closed the door on his face. Sesshomaru starred at the door.**

_**Now what did I do?**_

**He walked away to find Alyssa.**

"Ya know this is a long flashback...any comments anyone wishes to make? "Alyssa asked.

"Yeah Sesshomaru is an idiot! "Kim growled.

"I still don't see what was wrong with the first flower. "Sesshomaru shrugged.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "Ayla laughed.

"Alright now that that's out of our system lets go back to the oh so reminding flashback! "

**"Well what should I do now? "He asked.**

**"Okay now try getting her a stuffed animal. "Alyssa looked at her notes.**

**"A stuffed animal? "Sesshomaru questioned.**

**"Yeah you know like a teddy bear! "Alyssa smiled hopeing he would get it this time.**

**"So I find a stuffed teddy bear? "Sesshomaru asked. Alyssa nodded.**

**"Fine. "And he ran off again. After running around in a forest not to far from the castle he caught a scent.**

**"ROAR! "Sesshomaru turned around and saw a big bear demon about to charge him.**

**"Perfect. Now is your name Teddy? "Sesshomaru asked.**

**"ROAR! "It responded. Sesshomaru sighed.**

**"Close enough. "He mumbled. Back at the castle...**

**"No way! Monkey are so much better! "Kim argued with Alyssa. **

**"Whatever. "Alyssa sighed.**

**Sesshomaru came walking down the hall and noticed the two. **

**"There you are. "He said to Kim.**

**"What do you want now? "Kim growled.**

**"I got you something. "He said then walked away. Alyssa smiled and Kim looked curious.**

**"Here it is. "Sesshomaru said dragging out the stuffed body of the bear demon he had killed earlier. Alyssa held in her laughs and Kim turned pale.**

**"What is that? "She yelled.**

**"It's a 'stuffed teddy bear'. Although I'm not sure it's name is Teddy. "Sesshomaru looked at it.**

**"Oh and your welcome. "He quickly added. This was to much for Alyssa she fell on the floor laughing.**

**"Thats sick! "Kim yelled and ran back towards her room. Sesshomaru looked confused. He looked at Kim who was running, Alyssa who almost passed out laughing and then the bear that was just laying there.**

"That was the funniest thing ever! "Alyssa laughed. Kim frowned.

"I feel bad for that bear. "She mumbled.

"I don't understand the difference. My gift was better then this doll like creature you speak of. It was actually _real_. "Sesshomaru mumbled.

"OMG! I think I'm going to pass out! It sounds like you people had so much fun! "Ayla cracked up. They nodded.

"Yeah know that was the night we decided to look for a way for me to become a demon. "Kim thought out loud. Alyssa thought for a second then nodded.

"Yeah it was! God, was Sesshomaru mad at us. "She rolled. Sesshomaru just looked forward emotionless.

"It's kinda ironic. He was so mad when I became a demon yet now he's practically beggin for me to do it again. "Kim laughed.

"Well what happened? "Ayla asked.

"It was a really strange night... "Kim began.

**"Yeah yeah. But do you want to leave or not? "Alyssa asked. Kim thought for a moment.**

**"Not really. I just want Sesshomaru to accept the fact I'm a human. Not a demon. "Kim sighed. Alyssa looked down.**

**"Unless... "Kim got an idea.**

**"Oh no. "Alyssa mumbled.**

**"Unless I became a demon! "Kim yelled.**

**"Huh? "Alyssa could only say.**

**"Think about it! If I became a demon then every thing would be okay. "Kim said excited.**

**"How? Kim the only you want to do this is you think Sesshomaru would like you more!"Alyssa yelled.**

**"Yeah but it's still worth it. "Kim said. Alyssa sighed then nodded.**

**"Okay let's say you become a demon. Whoopie! Oh no Sesshomaru is still mean to Kim! What now? "Alyssa snapped. Kim glared.**

**"Well if that does happen we can travel with Inuyahsa and his friends. I'm sure Inuyasha is sick of being the only demon other then Shippo."She said. Alyssa sighed.**

**"How do you know if theres even a way? "She asked. Kim shrugged.**

**"I don't. But there has to be one. "Kim smiled trying to win Alyssa's approval.**

**"Fine. I'll help you but how do we figure out how? "Alyssa gave up. Kim jumped up with a huge smile.**

**"Yes! "She yelled. Alyssa raised an eyebrow.**

**"Sorry. This is just really exciting. Hey you should become a demon with me. "Kim said.**

**"Hahahahaha.. No! "Alyssa yelled.**

_**The last thing I want is to go home a demon. Wait..**_

**"Kim what about if we go home? "Alyssa asked. Kim frowned.**

**"Well I'll just stay. I'm thinking that man hole we fell in is a portal like the Bone Eater Well. I might not go home. Plus theres no way tell if we will ever get the chance. "Kim said.**

**"I guess your right about that last part. "Alyssa sighed.**

**"Yeah I think it's time we stopped acting like fans of the show...well one fan and one hater...and actually acted like we are characters. "Kim nodded then grabbed her backpack.**

**"Fine. "Alyssa said with a deep sigh.**

**"Okay now go get your backpack and pack one extra kimono. You might need it. "Kim said stuffing a kimono in to her own pack. Alyssa looked confused.**

**"Why? Are we going some where? "Alyssa asked while watching Kim try to stuff her kimono in her small bag.**

**"Yeah.. I know about a certain little flea demon who might be able to help us. "Kim smiled once she finally got the kimono into the backpack. Alyssa sighed and went to her room to pack. Kim fell back on to her bed.**

"Well thats stupid. Of course you were coming home! Where do ya think you are now? "Ayla commented.

"Yeah but we didn't know that at the time. Anyway we knew Sesshomaru wouldn't be so approving of our plan. So we had to keep it secret. But that was harder then we thought... "Kim said.

**"Act natural I saw Sesshomaru coming down the hall! "She said. Kim threw her backpack behind the bed and started laughing. Alyssa looked confused then understood Kim's idea. Alyssa sat down on the bed and also was laughing. Sesshomaru walked in.**

**"What are you doing? "Sesshomaru asked in his regular emotionless voice.**

**"Ummm.Laughing. "Alyssa said.**

**"What? Do human not deserve humor too? Wow we really are pathetic. "Kim said sarcastically. Alyssa tried her best not to laugh. Sesshomaru glared at her.**

**"What are you laughing at? "Sesshoaomru ignored her.**

**"Umm..What are we laughing at? That's a very good question Sesshomaru-sama. "Kim said the turned to Alyssa.**

**"Alyssa tell him what we're laughing at. "Kim smiled. Alyssa gave Kim a look that said 'you'll so pay for this later' and then looked at Sesshomaru.**

**"We were ummm talking about Jaken. "Alyssa lied. Sesshomaru nodded. They were always making fun of Jaken. Nothing special or suspicious about that.**

**"And why did you say 'Act natural I saw Sesshomaru coming down the hall' ? "He asked. Kim mentally slapped herself for forgetting about his super hearing.**

**"Well Kim can answer that one. "Alyssa gave Kim the 'okay payback' look.**

**"Uh...It was a joke. We were talking about how Jaken is so loyal to you and stuff but he could secretly be planning to ummm... take over the western lands! So we were joking all and Alyssa was acting like Jaken. "Kim smiled.**

**"That made no sense. "Alyssa whispered into Kim's ear.**

**"... "Sesshomaru didn't belive them but oh well.**

**"Kim we will not be talking about Naraku tonight. I have work to do. "Sesshomaru said. Kim smiled.**

_**Yes that makes things a whole bunch easier.**_

**"Okay then. "Kim stood up and nodded.**

**"Now you better get going back to that work. Have fun. "She said pushing him out of the room.**

**"Yes..but. "Before he could finish Kim closed the door on him. Sesshomaru shrugged and walked away. Kim looked out to make sure he was gone then sighed.**

"So he fell for it? "Ayla questioned. Kim shrugged.

"Well kinda. "She mumbled.

**"To find Inuyahsa and his friends. "Kim said then walked out on to the balcony. Alyssa followed.**

**"Are you sure this is a good idea? "Alyssa said.**

**"Nope. "Kim looked down at how far they were up.**

**"Oh joy. "Alyssa said sarcarstically.**

**"Okay we're going to have to jump. "Kim stood up on the railing.**

**"What? Jump! No way! "But Kim had already jumped. Alyssa ran over to the railing.**

**"Oh god Kim! "She screamed.**

**"I'm right here you idiot! "Kim yelled. Alyssa looked and saw Kim sitting on a tree.**

**"Just aim for this tree, it's nice and soft. "Alyssa gulped then stood on the railing.**

_**I must be crazy.**_

**And she jumped. But she missed the tree and landed in a bush near by instead.**

**"Owww.."she mumbled.**

**"Okay now we have to run for it. "Kim said. Alyssa stood up and nodded. Both of them ran until they were completely out of Sesshomaru's land. Then a little more.**

"From there we went looking for Inuyasha and his group. I don't really know what Sesshomaru did. What did you do Sesshomaru? "Kim looked at him and asked. All eyes fell on Sesshomaru. He looked up trying to recall the moment.

"I don't know. "He shrugged a lie.

He noticed a little glare from Kim and sighed. He knew that if he didn't explain things then he would be in trouble.

"Fine. From what I can remember... "

**Sesshomaru ran down the hall ways towards Kim's room. He had heard Alyssa scream. **

_**"Oh my god Kim! "**_

**When Sesshomaru finally got to her room he knocked on the door.**

**"Kim. It's Seshomaru. Why did Alyssa scream? "He tried to sound emotionless. There was no answer.**

**"Kim? "Sesshomaru was still tryng not to sound worried. Finally he just let him self in. He looked around. There was no sign of Kim or Alyssa. Sesshomaru went over to Alyssa's room.**

_**Maybe they are...whats that word Kim said...Chilling in Alyssa's room?**_

**When Sesshomaru saw no one was there he went back to Kim's room.**

**"Maybe she's on the balcony again. "He said and walked out onto the balcany.**

_**The balcony door is open. She must of gone out there.**_

**Sesshomaru still didn't see them. He looked down. One of the bushed lost many twigs and a tree close to it had lost many leaves. Sesshomaru then realized what happened. He scowled.**

_**How dare they..**_

**His eyes began to flash red.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru? "Sesshomaru turned around and saw Rin.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru where has Kim-chan and Alyssa-chan gone? "She asked. His eyes went back to normal and he sighed.**

**"They are gone for tonight Rin. But we will find them tomarrow. Now go to bed it's getting late. "He said then walked off the balcony.**

**"Okay. "Rin said then ran off to her room. Sesshomaru sighed and sat on Kim's bed. For the rest of the night he was thinking.**

"Aww you were really worried about us. "Kim 'awwed' and hugged Sesshomaru's arm. He just looked the opposite direction.

"More like really mad. "Alyssa commented.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru you can't be mad at me forever. You know I'm sorry. "She got a pouting face.

"I'm not mad. "He grumbled. Kim tighted her hug on Sesshomaru's arms.

"Good dog! "Ayla joked.

"You know your just going ot get into another fight in like five minutes? "Alyssa mumbled. Kim glared at her then laughed.

"OMG! That reminded me of the food fight! "She said. Sesshomaru smirked rememebering that. It was slightly humerous. Alyssa began laughing.

"Food fight? Do tell... "Ayla said.

"Well it was crazy, "

**"Alyssa did you just through that roll at Jaken? "Kim asked.**

**"Well duh Kim! You were sitting right next to...Oh no. "Alyssa looked at her. Kim smirked.**

**"Don't Kim. Kim! "Alyssa tried to stop her but it was to late.**

**"Food fight! "Kim shouted and threw a piece of chicken at Alyssa. Alyssa glared at her then picked up a pie. (Yeah I know pie for dinner? But this will have some comedy. A whole bunch of different foods will come up)**

**"Ummm Alyssa? "**

**SMACK!**

**The pie flew right into Kim's face.**

**"Stop this now! This is no way to act in the presence of Lord Sesshomaru! "Jaken yelled. The girls looked at Jaken then at each other. Smirks slowly formed on there faces. Kim picked up a uncooked egg and Alyssa picked up rotten tomato (what did I say about the random foods?)**

**"Oh no. "Jaken's face meet with the egg and tomato. Rin giggled.**

**"Oh you think it's funny do you Rin? "Jaken said picking up a bowl of spaghtti. Rin tried to back away but Jaken poured the bowl onto Rins head.**

**"Why you! "Rin mumbled and threw a stick of butter at Jaken who dodged and hit a servant instead. Everybody looked at the servant. The servant smiled and pulled a block of cheese out of his pocket. Everyone else smiled and soon the whole room (minus Sesshomaru) was in a huge food fight. Kim crawled under the table to hide from the flying food.**

_**I got to get Sessy into this!**_

**She crawled over to Sesshoamru chair then stood next to it.**

**"Hey Sessy...I mean Sesshomaru! "She corrected herself. Sesshomaru looked strangely at her.**

**"What did you just call me? "Kim smiled.**

**"Sesshomaru..Hey why don't you join in. It's lots of fun. "Sesshomaru glared at her.**

**"First, I do not find the thought of people flinging around food in my dinning hall and in my presence fun. Also, I want it to stop now. "He said annoyed. Kim sighed.**

_**Well there's one emotion. Anger. Not quite what I was looking for though.**_

**"Kim watch out! "Alyssa yelled. Kim turned around and saw a pie going strait for her. Not thinking she ducked and dodged the pie.**

**"Ha! You have to do better then that to get me! "Kim smiled. But everyone else starring at her wide eyed.**

**"What? Never seen a girl dodge a pie before? "Kim said sarcastically. But then she realized they weren't starring at her but behind her. Kim gasped.**

_**Sesshomaru...**_

**She turned around and saw the pie had landed right in the middle of Sesshomaru's perfect face. Now it was covered was whipped topping. Kim backed up.**

**"Woops. Sorry Sesshomaru-sama. "She added the -sama trying to cool him down. She started to panic when she saw his eyes flash red.**

"HAHA! Hey Sesshomaru was the pie good! "Ayla joked. He just rolled his eyes.

"Ya know what that was the day Jaken conffessed to you. That is why you threw the roll at him in the first place. "Kim said to Alyssa who stuck her tonge out.

"Yeah I know. What a freak! "She gaged.

"Aww you didn't think that when you kissed. "Kim joked then realized what she said.

"Opps sorry! "She whispered. Ayla and Sesshomaru looked at her shocked.

"You and Jaken...OMG! "Ayla laughed while Sesshomaru almost twitched.

"KIM! "Alyssa yelled and looked like she was about to attack.

"I totally want to hear about this one! "Ayla yelled.

"As do I. "Sesshomaru had to look behind to see Kim since she was basically hiding behind him for protection from the furious Alyssa.

"Well uh-I remember Alyssa telling me 'bout it. "

**Kim rolled on Alyssa bed laughing.**

**"I can't believe it! You actually lip-locked Jaken! "She yelled.**

**"Shh! "Alyssa put one finger up to her mouth.**

**"I don't want the whole castle to know. This was all a complete accident! "She whispered. Kim laughed harder.**

**"Oh I can't believe I missed it. I could of took a picture. I bet people would pay big money to see Jaken kissing a normal girl -no wait- any girl! I could sell them on ebay! "Kim teased. Alyssa glared at her.**

**"This isn't funny Kim! So stop joking. "She snapped. Kim stopped laughing with a happy sigh.**

**"Okay so tell me one more time what happened. "She smiled. Alyssa sighed a sigh not as happy as Kim's.**

**"Jaken came into my room and pretty much begged me to forgive him. I told him to get lost but he wouldn't leave! "Alyssa whined.**

**"So you kissed him? "Kim looked confused.**

**"No! I kicked him! Then he kissed me! "Alyssa yelled.**

**"Right I'm sure. Jaken's a short little toad demon. Theres no way you could of not dodged a kiss from him. "Kim smirked. Alyssa's face turned red (not from blushing but with anger)**

**"Why would I want that stupid dirt brain ,gay ,idiot ,smelly ,weird ,perverted toad to even touch me? Okay I'm done talking about this! "Alyssa yelled and turned away from Kim. Kim giggled.**

"All of you are retarded! "Alyssa snapped at the still hiding behind Sesshomaru Kim.

"Not all of us. Sesshomaru's close enough to sanity. "Kim smiled and looked up at Sesshomaru's face. He had his head turned and looked down at her starring at her with those pretty gold eyes. Kim gasped slightly then shook her head.

"What? "Sesshomaru asked. Kim smiled.

"Nothing just your eyes just gave me a total de sha vo. "She mumbled.

"We've talked about almost every thing else. Might as well talk about this. What'd it remind you of? "Alyssa asked. Kim shruged.

"Just when I first became a demon and saw my reflection for the first time. "She mumbled. Alyssa raised an eyebrow.

"Ah a story I don't even know about. Tell it like it is, girl. "Alyssa said. Kim laughed.

"Alright well at first I thought the whole thing was just a dream- "Kim said.

**Kim slowly opened her eyes. What had happened last night? She remembered stabbing the sword into her arm but it didn't hurt. She looked over at her arm. There was no sword, no scar, nothing. She sighed.**

_**Maybe it was just a dream.**_

**She sat up and frowned. What a disappointment. She stood up and walked in front of her mirror. She was expecting to see her human normal face, with ocean blue eyes and thick red hair. But...**

**"AHHHHH! "She screamed. She backed away from the mirror and looked more closely. Her hair was still red but with silver roots. Once her hair grew out it would be completely silver.**

_**Wow I look like a girl Sesshomaru.**_

**She fingered her forehead with there was a purple crescent moon and she had one purple stripe on each cheek to match. She couldn't belive her eyes.**

_**Is this just another part of the dream.**_

**She pinched herself.**

**"Ow. Nope not a dream. "She mumbled.**

**"Oh my god! "She yelled looking at her new pointy ears. She finally turned away from the mirror.**

"You must of been surprised. "Ayla commented. Kim nodded.

"Oh yeah. And to make things even more tough Sesshomaru was coming my way. "Kim said. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow.

"How did that make things worst, all I did was... "

**Sesshomaru woke up earlier that morning. He decided work was not the best thing to do and went for a little walk around the castle. It was quite a peaceful day. He was relieved when the servants had told him Kim didn't try to escape again. But his peaceful day didn't last long. **

**"AHHHHH! "He jumped at the sudden scream.**

_**What the? That was Kim's scream.**_

**He ran down the many halls to Kim's room.**

_**Damn. They were right. All these halls are pointless and too easy to get lost in!**_

**He growled and ran faster.**

_**I'll follow her scent...wait...some things wrong. I can smell a small amount orfKim's normal sent but there's a demon one too...It's almost as if the two smells joined together.**_

**He glared down the halls till he finally came to Kim's room. There hadn't been any other screams but he still wanted to make sure. He went to open the door but couldn't.**

**"Kim! What's wrong? "He yelled.**

**"Uh.. Nothing's wrong. "She lied. Sesshomaru glared at the door.**

**"Then why did you scream? "He asked.**

**"There was a spider, a nasty one. But it's gone now. "She replied.**

**"Then why is there a demon scent in there with you? "He snapped. Kim was silent for a secound.**

**"Ummm..It's a new kind of perfume. I guess it must smell like a demon. "Sesshomaru didn't buy it. He knew some thing was up but would have to wait till later to find out.**

**"Let me in anyway, "He put his hand on the door knob.**

**"No! "She yelled.**

**"What? "He snapped. Kim thought for a moment.**

**"I'm changing. "She kinda lied. Really she was changing...from a human to a demon. Sesshomaru remained silent for a moment with a bit of awkwardness.**

**"Well hurry up then so I can come in! "He growled. Kim started to panic.**

**"Ummm, I don't know what kimono to wear. "She said. Sesshomaru sighed.**

**"Then wear the blue one! "He yelled. Kim giggled.**

_**Sesshomaru giving fashion advice? This could be fun.**_

**"Which blue one? "She smiled. He sighed again.**

**"The plain blue one! "He back away from the door.**

_**This could take a while.**_

**"Nah I don't feel like wearing that one. "She smirked.**

**"Wear it any way! "He yelled. Kim sighed.**

_**There goes my fun.**_

"Well I didn't want you to know yet! So I had to hide my demonness! "Kim countered.

**"One second. "She put the kimono on then went to her backpack. She took out a round tube and smeared a green goo all over her face.**

_**If I just hide the marking.. But what about my ears. **_

**She took her hair and made sure it wasn't tucked behind her ears.**

**"That'll have to do. "She sighed.**

_**I hope he doesn't notice the silver roots. **_

**She opened the door.**

**"Hey Sesshomaru. "She smiled. He gasped and backed up.**

**"What happened to your face? "He yelled. Kim smirked.**

**"It's a cream from where I come from. It keeps your skin nice and smooth. "She said. He stepped a little bit closer and examined the goo.**

**"Are you sure it's not a demon trying to suck the life out of you? "He asked. Kim giggled.**

**"I'm sure. Now what do you want? "She asked. He ignored her. The dmeon lord couldn't stop starring at the green stuff. Kim sighed.**

**"If you don't want any thing then go away. I'm busy! "She snapped. Seshsomaru looked down at her. She seemed to have more temper today.**

**"Actually I did want to talk to you about... "He began but Kim went back inside her room.**

**"To bad. "She slammed the door right in front of him. Sesshomaru couldn't belive it. Had a weak human girl just slammed the door on him? Him! The Lord Sesshomaru-sama! The Taiyoukai of the Western Lands! And she felt she could just slam the door on him.**

**"Open this door human! "He growled. Kim was on the other side hiding her laughter.**

_**That was great! His face was priceless!**_

**She tucked her hair behind her pointy ears while walking towards the mirror. She gasped.**

**"No way! "She yelled. Her eyes had turned from blue to gold! Kim smiled.**

**"Oh my god! "She yelled again.**

**"What? Whats wrong? "Sesshomaru yelled from behind the door. Kim looked at the door strangely.**

_**He's still there? **_

**"Umm it was nothing. The spider just came back. "She lied.**

**"Well let me in so I can kill it! "He sounded annoyed. Kim smirked.**

**"Thats okay. "She sat down on her bed and looked at her wrist. There were very light purple lines like the ones on her cheeks.**

_**Okay I know I'm turning into a dog demon! This is the coolest!**_

**Sesshomaru banged on the door.**

**"Let me in now! "He yelled.**

**"He sounds angry. "Kim mumbled.**

**"I am angry! "He knocked on the door hard. Kim sighed.**

_**He can't come in here. He can't see my eyes! And there's no way to hide them.**_

**She reached into her backpack.**

_**Damn. Out of all the school days why did I pick that day to not bring my sun glasses.**_

**"Fine I'll come in! "Sesshomaru pushed the door open and walked in. Kim quickly shut her eyes.**

**"Sesshomaru I told you not to come in! "She yelled. Sesshomaru stood there just starring at her.**

_**Why isn't he saying any thing.**_

**Kim opened her eyes slightly to see he was just starring at her confused. Kim closed her eyes again.**

_**What is he starring at? My markings are covered. My kimono's to long to see my wrist. My eyes are closed. My ears...are...oh crap.**_

**Kim felt her ears and found her hair still tucked behind them. She scowled herself.**

_**I guess I should tell him now.**_

**She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.**

**"What happened to your ears! "He yelled. Kim sighed and stood up. Sesshomaru kept watching her as she walked over to her mirror and whipped off the green stuff with a small towel. Her markings were now visilable. Sesshomaru just kept starring at her.**

"That was a stupid thing to forget... "Ayla mumbled referring to Kim's ear problem. She shrugged.

"Well Sesshomaru thought the whole thing was stupid. After I explained it all he got really mad... "Kim mumbled and glared at Sesshomaru.

**"That..is..the dumbest thing I've ever heard a human do! "He yelled. Kim backed away.**

**"What? "Kim looked confused.**

**"You went and risked your life just so I would be nicer to you! "He growled. Kim glared.**

_**After all of that he doesn't even care?**_

**She growled.**

**"You know what Sesshomaru. I use to think you were really awsome and cool! And that maybe there was a little bit of a gentle man in you! Now all I see is a big...big... "She thought hard.**

**"Actually there is no word to describe you! "She yelled and ran past him out of the room. He watched her as she ran out.**

"But after that we were equally mad. "Alyssa growled.

**"Who does he think he is? "Kim yelled.**

**"I know! After every thing you went through! He has the nerve to say something like that? "Alyssa yelled equally mad.**

**"You could of died! "She continued.**

**"But does he care? Nooooooo... I'm still nothing but a stupid human in a demon's body! "Kim growled.**

**"Come on we're leaving. We can find Inuyahsa and his friends. "She snapped and walked towards the balcony. Sesshoamru decided it was time to make his move and barged into the room.**

**"Sesshomaru... "Alyssa glared at him. Kim's back was turned to him. She didn't want to turn around and look at him. He sighed.**

**"Alyssa may I have a word with Kim alone. "He asked. Alyssa frowned.**

**"No! You may not! You already had a chance at that! But you blew it! You know what you are? A big old poop face! "She yelled. Kim smirked.**

**"Leave. "He growled. Alyssa crossed her arms.**

**"No! "She snapped.**

**"Just leave! "Sesshomaru yelled. Kim turned around.**

**"If she doesn't want to she doesn't have to jerk! "She walked over to him.**

**"I don't know why you think she would leave! Come on are you that stupid? "She asked. Sesshomaru looked down at her then sighed.**

**"Fine. If she won't leave we will. "He grabbed Kim's wrist and dragged her out to the balcony.**

**"Hey! Let me go you big old fart! "Kim yelled trying to pull her wrist out of his hand. Sesshomaru smirked at the insult.**

**"Your time had strange comments. "He said. Kim glared up at him.**

**"Shut up and let me go! "She growled. Sesshomaru shook his head.**

**"Yeah let her go! "Alyssa yelled. Sesshoamru ignored them and closed the balcony door so Alyssa could not hear them. She ran up to the glass door and began pounding on it. Her mouth moved as she yelled out insults that their demon ears could hear. For a while they just starred at her. Watching her make funny movements with her hands. Kim couldn't help but giggle. Sesshomaru watched slightly amused.**

"So what did Sesshomaru say to make you forgive him? "Ayla asked. Kim smirked.

"Some thing I never thought he would! It was great! "She said. Sesshomaru thought back to what she was talking about and blushed a tiny tiny bit.

**"Kim.. "He began. She let her rage out.**

**"Don't Kim! Who do you think you are? I went through all of that just so you would accept me better and you say I'm the most stupid human you ever met! I can't belive how stuck up you are! "**

**"Yes I.. "He tried to get a word in but Kim wouldn't allow it.**

**"And another thing! Get over your self! You act like your better then every one else, Oh look at me! I'm Lord Sesshomaru! I'm the best! I have no emotions. Now do what I say or I'll kill you. "She looked up at him kinda expecting him to be mad. His eyes to be red. But instead he looked hurt, upset. Kim frowned.**

_**Congradulations Kim. You finally brought emotion to Lord Sesshomaru's face.**_

**She sighed.**

**"Can I talk now? "Sesshoamru asked. Kim nodded her head.**

**"I'm...sorry. "He mumbled. Kim looked at him surprised. He also looked slightly surprised.**

_**Did I say that out loud?**_

**"What did you just say? "Kim asked.**

**"Uh nothing. "He turned away. Kim smirked.**

**"Oh! You said some thing all right! You said sorry! "She sounded so excited. Sesshomaru looked at her confused.**

_**All I have to do is say sorry and she forgives me? **_

**Kim could barely hold in her excitement.**

_**Sesshomaru said sorry to me! The one kind thing I never thought he was able to say he said to me! My life is now complete.**_

**"Kim is something wrong? "Sesshomaru asked. Her face had a mixture of emotions on it. Disbelief, happiness, freaked out and of course confusion. Kim nodded.**

**"It's okay! "She yelled and tackled him for a hug. Sesshomaru tried to back away but he wasn't fast enough.**

**"I'm so happy! You actually said sorry to me! You have no idea how much this means to me! "She said still hugging him. Sesshomaru looked down at Kim in shock.**

_**Okay what now? Don't show any emotion. Just stay calm...But she's hugging me! **_

**He argued with himself while Kim enjoyed every second of this great moment.**

_**Am I really hugging Sesshoamru? Dude I'll be so pissed if I wake up and this is all just a dream.**_

**She looked up at Sesshomaru who looked to be deep in thought. Kim giggled.**

_**That look on his face is just priceless! Man I wish I had my camera.**_

**Sesshomaru sighed.**

_**She's a demon now. It's okay for a little hug. Just a little one. It'll make her happy. Okay. I'll do it to make her happy.**_

**He slowly moved his arms. He seemed almost unable to move them. Kim smiled.**

_**He's gonna hug back. He's gonna hug back! Yes! Go Kim. It's your birthday, It's your birthday!**_

**Sesshomaru relaxed a little when he saw Kim smile. He moved his arms so they were almost touching her back but went to a sudden stop.**

**Kim looked up. Sesshomaru's face had changed to almost a shocked one. You know like O.O. His head had tilted a little bit. She backed up.**

**"Sesshomaru what's wrong? "She asked. Sesshomaru turned his head but kept the rest of his body frozen and glared. Kim followed his eyes to her balcony.**

**"You keep those filthy claws away from her you perv! "Alyssa was standing there with a sack in one hand and throwing a rock up and down in the other. Kim couldn't help but fall down laughing. She was angry with Alyssa for ruining the great moment but it was just to funny.**

"Awwwwwwwww. "Ayla said.

"Yeah that's were Alyssa came in with her rocks. "Kim laughed. Sesshomaru frowned as Alyssa grinned evily.

"Yeah. You know that was probably one of the first Kim/Sesshomaru moments. "Alyssa said.

"It sounds like you had great time. Why did you leave? "Ayla asked. Alyssa and Sesshomaru became silent and looked at Kim. She forwned and looked down.

"Well first Kim was kidnaped! "Alyssa explained on the red head's behaf.

**Jaken paced back and forth in the study waiting for Sesshomaru.**

**"What to do? What to do? "He asked him self. Finally he stopped. It was obvious Sesshomaru wasn't going to be in the study any time soon. He walked out and went to the dinning room. Surprisingly thats where every one was. Every one but Kim. Sesshomaru was growling at some servants. Alyssa looked like she was about to faint. Rin was sitting on a chair looking down at the floor with the saddest look on her face. And all the servants were running around either dodging Sesshomaru or tending to Alyssa and Rin. Jsken walked up to Sesshomaru.**

**"Ah Lord Sesshomaru. I would like to talk to you about that. "Jaken said and pointed to Kokiyou's dead body still on the ground.**

**"Not now Jaken. "Sesshomaru growled.**

**"But my lord? "Jaken whined. Sesshomaru looked down at him and gave him the coldest, heartless stare you could give a toad. Jaken smiled and backed away.**

**"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru. "Jaken nodded and ran to a group of servants.**

**"I want you to remove that. "He said and pointed at Kokiyou. The servants looked at him then started to laugh.**

**"Thank you master Jaken! We needed that laugh. "They smiled. Jaken stared at them. With that -.- look again.**

**"Koku! Hoki! Jokau! Mimou! I don't know what you could possibly think is so funny at a time like this but get back to work! "Sesshomaru yelled. Jaken looked at his master who looked to be on the edge of loosing his mind. What could of happened?**

**Sesshomaru's eyes started to flicker red and Rin ran up to him.**

**"Please stay calm Lord Sesshomaru! It will all work out! "Rin smiled. Sesshoamru took a deep breath and clamed down just enough to go back to white eyes. But his face never left the glare that seemed to be stuck. Jaken ran over to Alyssa who was sitting against the wall.**

**"Alyssa! What should we do about that fool's dead body? "Jaken hoped his dear Alyssa would help him. Alyssa's face was buried in her knees.**

**"Not now Jaken! "She yelled sounding upset. Jaken frowned.**

**"Am I the only one that cares there's a dead body in the dinning room! "He yelled. Every one looked over and glared at him. Alyssa brought up her head to reveal tears streaming down her face.**

**"You really don't know Master Jaken? "Rin asked. Jaken looked around confused.**

**"Kim's been kidnapped. "Alyssa answered. Sesshomaru frowned even more as if every time some one said that he was stabbed.**

"Oh I see so Naraku kidnapped you and forced you to hand over the powers right? "Ayla asked Kim. Kim looked down and shook her head.

"Not exactly. "She mumbled.

"Yeah know you never told me what did happen when Naraku kidnapped you. "Alyssa pointed out.

"And I would like to know the true motives for your betrayal. "Sesshomaru mumbled. Kim glared at him.

"I thought you were over that! "She yelled. He just narrowed his eyes telling her he was serious. She sighed and rubbed her head.

"Fine I'll tell ya... "She mumbled.

**"What happened? "She mumbled and rubbed her head. Her head, one arm, and trusty ankle were all hurting but nothing to serious. Kim managed to stand up and looked around trying to get clues on what had happened.**

**"I was talking to Sesshomaru, then he went off to find that thing, and I went... "Kim sighed.**

**"I went no where. Well I didn't get here by myself. "She glared around the room.**

**"Hello! Where and who are you? You've got some nerve! "Kim shouted.**

**"And don't think you're gonna get away with it. "Kim sighed once again.**

**"Oh really and why is that? "A deep voice could be heard all around the room. Kim almost jumped out of her own skin from the surprise.**

**"Uh where are you? Show your self. "She started to panic and rapidly look from left to right back to left.**

_**Wait I remember that voice. It was on the show...**_

**"As you wish. "The voice replied and Kim suddenly felt a presence behind her. It had the same scent as that thing in the hall way!**

_**It's...**_

**"Naraku! "Kim growled and turned around to face Naraku.**

**"Like I said...it is good you do not fear me. For all I want is to help you. "He said. Kim looked confused.**

**"How could you help me? "She asked.**

**"I could send you home. "You could tell by the way he said it, he was smiling behind that hood.**

**"Send me home? What was the point of kidnapping me if you are just gonna send me back! "Kim yelled. Naraku laughed.**

**"I do not mean Sesshomaru's castle. I mean your actual home. Before you met Sesshomaru. "Kim looked shocked. She could go home?**

**"That's right. You could go home. Be with your family and your friends. Away from Sesshomaru and the other dangers of this world. "Naraku said.**

**"What's the catch? "Kim couldn't believe she was actually considering a deal from Naraku.**

**"All I require is your demon powers. "Kim looked confused.**

**"He was a powerful demon and I want his power. You have that power in you at the moment but you don't know how to use it. You don't even have any thing to use it for. "Naraku nodded.**

**"I could use it to kill you! "Kim yelled and jumped into a fighting position. Naraku laughed.**

**"Like I said you don't know how to use it. But I do, and I'll use it right. "He said. Kim raised an eyebrow.**

**"And what is right? "She asked. Naraku smiled.**

**"Evil. Killing Inuyasha, his friends, and every one else. Including Sesshomaru. "**

**Kim glared.**

**"You actually think I'm going to give you the power to kill Sesshomaru? "She asked in a 'wow your an idiot' tone.**

**"I know all about what you do Naraku! You try to trick people and put them against each other. Your just pure evil! "Kim growled. Sesshomaru laughed again and left it at that. Kim smiled.**

**"You know Naraku I know what you really look like so you don't have to wear that hood. "She teased. Naraku's smile showed from under his hood.**

**"I'd rather not. Now back on topic. What would I have to do to get you to give me your demonic powers? "Naraku decided it was time to bribe.**

**"Nothing. "Kim answer with a simple response. Naraku was starting to get annoyed.**

**"Now I'll go to the next level. The level of threat. "Naraku laughed with that whole evil muahahaha laugh thing. Kim crossed her arms and sighed.**

**"Oh no! Naraku's gonna evil laugh me to death. What ever will I do? "She said sarcastically. It was Naraku's turn to growl.**

**"I don't understand! Your world is so far from ours! Why would you care what happens here? "He snapped. Kim giggled.**

**"Because. I have a lot of friends here silly. "Kim was in shock for a second.**

_**Wow I just called Naraku silly...to his face! This is so cool.**_

**"Friends? Like Sesshomaru? Would you actually call him your friend? Would he do any thing to save you? "Naraku asked while forming his evil plan.**

**"Yes! I bet him and my other friends are on their way right now to save me! So nah! "Kim stuck out her tounge and pulled the sides of her mouth. The perfect way to mock Naraku.**

**"Oh really? You think that, do you? "Naraku laughed. Kim looked confused.**

**"What's so funny? "She asked. Naraku stepped to the side a few steps revealing Kanna standing behind him holding her mirror.**

**"Kanna? "Kim mumbled then looked down at the mirror. Naraku laughed.**

**"Let us see what Sesshomaru is doing by using Kanna's mirror shall we? "He asked. Kim looked confused.**

**"But that mirror only steals souls and deflects attacks! Right? "She said. Naraku shook his head.**

**"For once your sources are wrong. It can also see things. Things far away. "Naraku informed. Kim was suspicious for a second. Could it really be? Maybe it was a secret that they would reveal later in thew series. She decided to just see what the mirror saw. The mirror turned a bright purple color then showed a picture. Kim smiled.**

**"See? "She pointed at the mirror where she could see Alyssa and Sesshomaru walking in what she was guessing her way. Naraku nodded.**

"And from there I saw Sesshomaru basically saying I wasn't worth saving. "She mumbled. Alyssa sighed and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Told ya! "She yelled. Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

"Rememeber... "She held up a finger.

**"We're almost there. "Sesshomaru said.**

**"Like you care. "Alyssa mumbled.**

**"What is that suppose to mean? "Sesshomaru growled. Alyssa stopped walking and looked at him.**

**"What you said about not helping Kim! If she was here right now she would be so hurt! "Alyssa yelled. Sesshomaru growled.**

**"That doesn't mean I don't care. Now come. "He snapped and kept walking.**

**"Hey you wait right there! "Alyssa yelled and ran after him. Sesshomaru sighed and turned around to wait for the human. He just wanted to save Kim and know she was okay. Was that such a big problem to the world?**

**Alyssa finally reached him but was starring behind him at something.**

**"What? "He growled. Alyssa pointed behind him and he turned around.**

**"Naraku... "He growled.**

**"Sesshomaru-sama. How have you been? "Naraku teased.**

**"Shut up Naraku! And tell me where Kim is! "He yelled. Naraku laughed.**

**"Sesshomaru-sama. how do I shut up and tell you at the same time? "He asked. Alyssa glared at him.**

_**So this is Naraku?**_

**"Where is Kim! "Sesshomaru yelled even louder. Naraku smiled and Kanna appeared behind Alyssa.**

**"Hey who are you? "Alyssa snapped. Kanna looked up at her with thoose sad eyes and whispered some thing.**

**"Sakini. "Right after those words were said a bright blue light shoot out of the mirror and surrounded Alyssa.**

**"Uh Sesshomaru! "Alyssa yelled. **

"I told him you'd be upset. And what do ya know? You were! "She mumbled. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"You can not honestly say it was my fault! "He snapped.

"Well it wasn't mine and it wasn't Kim's. "Alyssa snapped back.

"Alyssa I can't believe you just said that! Of course it was! It was no bodies fault but mine! I just saw Sesshomaru say some thing like that and over reacted! "Kim barked. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"He shouldn't of been saying it in the first place! "Alyssa snapped.

"Hey hey hey! No fighting! That's Kim and Sesshomaru's job only. Alyssa stop trying to take his place. If Kim wanted some one to stand up for herself then she would of. And Kim it wasn't completely your fault, Sesshomaru was being a jerk. Now calm down! "Ayla snapped. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I hate to say this but I agree. There is no reason for you two to be fighting when it is between Kim and myself. It will just be another matter to discuss later. "He said. Kim glared at him.

"No! That will not be another matter to discuss! It's over with! We are over it forever! Do you understand? "She yelled. Alyssa crossed her arms.

"Well your mad. "Ayla mumbled.

"Duh I am! This is some thing I do not want to talk about! K, I feel like crap about it enough now and I don't need you constantly reminding me I'm such a bad person! "She snaped.

"Nobody said you were a bad person Kim! You over react to much! "Alyssa snapped back.

"I am not over reacting! I just don't want to talk about that! OK? "Kim yelled. Ayla rolled her eyes as the two girls continued to fight.

"Alright you take Kim, I got Alyssa. "She mumbled to Sesshomaru and walked in Alyssa's direction. Sesshomaru just sighed and nodded then walked towards Kim.

"Kim you can't act like...hey! Let me go Ayla! I'm trying to talk to...! Let me go! "Alyssa yelled as Ayla pulled her back by the arms.

"Sesshomaru let go! I said let go! I swear if you don't let me go in five seconds I'm serving your head to my Chihuahuas on a silver platter! "Kim yelled and slapped away and attempts made by Sesshomaru to pull her away. Eventulaly he got sick of the fighting and just picked her up, threw her over his sholder and began walking the opposite way of Alyssa and Ayla.

"Sesshomaru put me down right now! "She screamed and punched his back.

"Just wait. "He sighed and walked a little bit more. He turned and saw Alyssa and Ayla were already at a resonable distance away. He put Kim down and looked her right in the eyes.

"Why have you suddenly become so angry? "He asked. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Sesshomaru she has no right to blame you for this! You did nothing it was all my fault! "She yelled. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No it was particaly my fault for speaking such words. "He said. Kim looked at him confused.

"Sesshomaru, it doesn't matter. You were right! I shouldn't of gotten myself captured and I shouldn't of risked your life and every one elses by being such a baby! "She complained about herself.

"Kim it's completely understandable. "Sesshomaru said. Kim raised an eye brow.

"Sesshomaru, I saw it. You were almost killed. You'd of been dead and it would of been all my fault! "She pointed out.

"But Naraku still couldn't kill me with or without the demon powers he stole from you. "He said.

"Sesshomaru he didn't steal any thing! I gave them away! "Kim sighed. Sesshomaru turned his head to see Alyssa and Ayla yelling. Alyssa complaining about him, of course low enough so Kim couldn't hear but loud enough for Sesshomaru's advanced dog demon hearing.

"That is not what this is about. You and Alyssa... "He mumbled. Kim glared and crossed her arms.

"As I said she is wrong. This is no where close to your fault. "She grumbled.

"That is not what I'm talking about, you seem to of become extremely angry extremely quickly. Didn't you once tell me Alyssa had been your best friend for well over 10 years? It's pathetic, this fight. "He stated. Kim looked at him surprised.

"Well people get into fights. It's not like our whole friendship is going to go down the drain. We'll get over it eventually. "She shrugged. Sesshomaru looked at her right in the eyes.

"I see. I believe I'm starting to understand the human relationships of this world. It is fine to fight. If you end of forgiving eachother in the end what is wrong with fighting? Yet I don't believe I understand how you can be so upset about us always fighting when many times forgivness is the outcome. "He said. Kim glared at him even more.

"Because that's different! We don't fight over small stuff like this! "Kim snapped. Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"So what do we fight about? "He questioned.

"Big stuff! Like turning into a demon and going back to the castle. Those are things worth fighting over! "She countered. Sesshomaru didn't understand her logic but knew she did. He turned back and saw Alyssa was calmer now and starred over at the two with a sad look. Obviously Ayla was better at this then he was.

"This Sesshomaru thinks it is best just not to fight. "He told her. Kim frowned and nodded.

"I guess your right. But still, she has no right saying it's your fault. It's not Sesshomaru. It's just not! "She mumbled in a sad tone. Sesshomaru looked down at her and shook his head.

"It is no ones fault but Naraku's. Do not blame yourself. He only showed you what he wanted you to see. And I still shouldn't of said those things. Kim,at least allow a small amount of the blame to be mine? "He asked and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at Alyssa and Ayla who were both walking over now calmly. Kim sighed and nodded.

"Okay. "She agreed. Sesshomaru gave a little faint smile that only her eyes were allowed to see. She smoftly smiled back and looked over at Alyssa and Ayla who where now standing close to Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry Kim. "Alyssa mumbled. Kim smiled.

"I'm sorry too. "She replied. Sesshomaru was glad to see the argument over.

"Good, now that everyone is happy again...how the hell do we get home? "Ayla yelled. Everyone looked around until Kim suddenly gasped.

"Wait, I think I know where we are! And I have an idea too! "She exclaimed. Everyone looked at her waiting for an explantion.

"I think I know how to get to Grandma's from here. We can call your mom and spend the night at grandma's! Then your mom will never know that Sesshomaru came over! "Kim explained her brilliant plan. Alyssa and Ayla thought it over then nodded.

"But do you think grandma is still awake? Or even if she will let Sesshomaru stay? "Alyssa questioned. Kim shrugged.

"We'll have to worry about that when we get there I guess. "She explained. After that everyone agreed to follow Kim's plan. She led them in the direction that she believed was her grandma's house and surprisingly she was correct. As they walked up to the front porch, a motion senseing light came on. Alyssa, Ayla and Kim looked at eachother.

"You knock. "Kim mumbled.

"No way! You knock! "Ayla replied.

"I'm not knocking, that's for sure. "Alyssa growled. As if they were all thinking the same thing the three girls looked back at Sesshomaru.

"You knock. "They said in usion. Sesshomaru didn't understand what the girls were so scared of and walked to the door. The cousins watched cautiously as his fist hit the door. He backed away and waited. He could hear a little growl and the sound of footsteps.

"Who could that be? "An aged voice said. The door opened and revieled an old women in front of them in her nightgown. Her hair was cut short and curled a little. Her eyes reminded Sesshomaru of Kim's except his girlfriend's were younger. She had a bit or wrinkles but didn't look to old.

"Who are you? "The women asked looking strangly at the demon. Her eyes scanned his shirtless torso.

"I am Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru introduced himself.

"And can I help you? "The women asked in a 'wtf' tone.

"Hi Grandma Kode! "Kim said butting in. Alyssa and Ayla also smiled.

"Hi Grandma! "They said in usion.

"Kim, Alyssa, Ayla? What are you girls doing out this late? "The grandma asked in a worried tone.

"Well, Ricky sucks. He locked us out and we were wondering if we could just chill here for the night. "Kim explained their situation. Grandma Kode looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Him too? "The grandmother asked. Kim nodded.

"Grandma, this is my boyfriend Sesshomaru. He's- "Kim was interrupted.

"Ah yes! I know who you are now. Charlie called and explained everything already. Come on in. Sorry for being so hesitant, but you never know who teenage girls pick up now a days. Of course you girls can stay here tonight. But don't be to loud, the old crab is sleeping. "She said and stepped out of the way so the four could get into the house.

"Old crab? "Sesshomaru questioned.

"My grandfather. "Kim explained. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Your grandfather is a crab? "He asked. All the Kodes laughed.

"I'll explain later Sess. "Kim giggled. Sesshomaru nodded and decided to just assume the grandfather was human.

"Would you girls like some ice cream? Oh and Kim I found the prettiest dress for you! "The old women exclaimed.

"Ice cream good, dress bad. "Kim mumbled. Alyssa and Ayla giggled.

"I'm going to go call my mom real quick grandma. "Alyssa said and walked in a direction, Sesshomaru guessed towards a phone. The grandmother nodded and then looked back at Kim.

"Oh come on Kim. Your a lady, dress like one. If I have to see you in another pair of jeans, I'll ring your neck. "The grandmother said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Grandma Kode. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru looked confused at the harsh grandmother, then examined the house as the two continued to bicker. The room they were in was nice yet plain. A little pale couch sat across the long wall. There were two matching pale cousiny chairs that could of been passed as couches cut in half, one right next to the door, and the other under a mirror. Across from that chair was a large TV, not like big screen, but was still big. There were different plants scattered about and a pianao under a huge window with red curtains hiding it. Sesshomaru could see through an open way another room. In that room was a long table with many chairs lined on either side. He assumed it wasn't used much though because of all the stuff thrown on it. Sesshomaru could hear the snors of what he assumed was Kim's grandfather. There was another almost gaging noise that he could sense. It was easy to identify as a dog.

"I'm sure Sesshomaru wouldn't mind seeing a more femine Kim! "

The sudden use of his name caught his attention. He looked at the grandmother. She starred at him with her arms on her hips.

"Isn't that right Sesshomaru? I bet you would love to see Kim in more femine clothing. "She stated. Sesshomaru looked from Kim, who glared at him with her arms crossed, to the grandmother who did the same. It was true, he really wouldn't mind seeing Kim dress maybe even a bit more girly. But they had already gotten into one fight about that topic and he knew where his loyalties were between the two Kodes.

"Anything Kim wishes to wear is fine with this Sesshomaru. "He informed in the most emotionless way possible. Grandma Kode rolled her eyes.

"Looks like you've got him nicly trained Kim. Now maybe you should teach him to wear a shirt. "She mumbled. Kim glared at her.

"Grandma! Sesshomaru was sleeping before we got locked out of the house! He couldn't put a shirt back on! "She defended the Sesshomaru who was confused by the harsh words of the old women.

"Of course. But I'm going to get one of your grandfather's shirts for him. I can practically see Ayla's eyes eatting the candy. "She said and walked out of the room, down a hall. Kim glared as her grandmother walked away then sighed.

"Don't mind her Sesshomaru. She is just a tough one. "Kim explained. Alyssa came back into the room after calling her mother. From the short distance she could hear everything. Her and Ayla nodded.

"Yeah, but Grandma Kode still rocks. "Alyssa commented.

"True dat. Even though she's always getting on my case about my fashion she's very cool. "Kim added.

"She's just very traditional. "Ayla said and sat down on the couch under the mirror.

"But that eye candy comment was very unnessecary. "She mumbled. Kim and Alyssa laughed.

"I know right, it's like she's trying to make awkwardness. "Kim suggested. Sesshomaru just watched the girls laugh, not really knowing how to act. He was in a house full of female Kodes, which he had learned was always quite an adventure.

"Alright, here Sesshomaru. "The grandmother came walking in holding a dark blue shirt. Sesshomaru eyed it in her hand and gave an unwanted look. It smelled strange and he could practically see the sweat that made it darker then natural. Kim could read his look and smiled.

"Um Grandma, that's not really Sesshomaru's style. I'll go and pick out something else. "Kim said and pulled the shirt out of her grandmother's hands.

"Nonsense. Sesshomaru can deal with something not being his style. "G.M Kode pointed out and tried to snatch the shirt back. Ayla stood up and felt the fabric.

"Geez Grandma! When was the last time this was washed? "Ayla said in a gaging tone. Her grandma shrugged.

"I don't know...maybe a week ago. And your grandfather did yard work today also. "The women explained. Kim's face got twisted as she backed away, holding the shirt as far away from her as possible.

"Oh that's so disqusting! I'd be surprised if Sesshomaru would even survive the night in this thing! "Kim exclaimed and went towards the hall.

"I'll be right back. "She mumbled trying not to breathe in the shirt's scent. Grandma Kode just shook her head.

"That girl. Anyway, so would you like ice cream or not? "She said and looked towards Alyssa and Ayla. The two sisters nodded and got happy looks. G.M Kode looked back at Sesshomaru.

"And how about you? Want some ice cream? "She asked. Sesshomaru didn't seem to hear the question, he was to busy concentrating on Kim's scent as she walked down the hall. After scensing Naraku already he didn't want any surprises.

"Hey! You want ice cream or not? "She repeated. Sesshomaru heard that, but ignored it. Eventually the grandmother would grow to understand that he didn't care. But he didn't know the grandmother...

"Hello! EARTH TO SESSHOMARU! "The women yelled into his face. Sesshomaru looked surprised at the old women. The way she yelled at him almost reminded him of Kim.

"Uh Hey Sesshomaru! Coem in here and tell me if you like this one! "Kim suddenly yelled. Sesshomaru held in a thankful sigh and went to walk away, sending a bit of a strange look to Kim's grandmother.

"Kim don't yell! You'll make your grandfather up! "G.M Kode yelled. Sesshomaru could feel Kim's eyes roll. He followed Kim's scent into a room down the hall where Kim stood by a closet, looking in. He glanced around and noticed that she had no shirt to get his approval of.

"Where is the shirt? "He asked. Kim sighed.

"Dude, I was just saving you. Go ahead and pick out one. "Kim backed away from the closet and leaned on the nearby bed. It was easy to lean on since for some reason it was extremly high in the air. It came to just bellow Kim's chest. She was always confused over why her grandparents needed such a big bed. It was only her grandma too, since she had kicked her grandfather out of the bed after his bad snoring habbits came. Now he slept in a room down the hall. Kim thought about it and was thanful Sesshomaru wasn't a snorer.

"Alyssa, why is there a mouse on your head? "She could hear her grandmother question. Kim giggled a little at that.

Sesshomaru glanced into the closet and allowed his nose to find a good shirt instead of his eyes.

"Your grandmother reminds me of you. "He mumbled lowly. Kim laughed.

"Yeah, in a few ways I guess. "She agreed and watched as Sesshomaru pulled out a sleevless black top. Kim was surprised that her grandfather even owned something like that. But she was happy, if Sesshomaru had to wear a shirt she would rather it be black and sleevless. He just always looked so hot in something like that. Sesshomaru put his head through then his arms till the shirt hung loosly on his body. It was bigger then usual, since the grandfather had a bit of a pot belly. The demon looked back at Kim who smiled her approval.

"Does it smell bad? "She asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Surprisingly, no. "He said. Kim laughed a little as Sesshomaru looked around the room. It was small, or at least looked small with that huge bed plop in the center. Against the wall was a dresser filled with jewerly and other acceseries. On another dresser to the bed's left he saw pictures.

They were of younger Kim, Alyssa, Ayla, Ricky, and few he didn't recognize. He even spotted a few wedding pictures of Kim and Alyssa's parents. There was one that he assumed was the grandparent's wedding long ago, and a couple he couldn't identify. Looking at the wedding photos reminded Sesshomaru of his own mating and he let out a little smile. Kim noticed the smile and looked in the same direction towards the pictures. But she was a little to dippy to really put the pieces together and see what made Sesshomaru smile. The demon lord looked back at Kim, suddenly feeling more loving then usual. He saw her confused face and held in a laugh. It was just so cute when she had that face, like she was a little five year old. (Dude...I just had a major de sha vu, did I already type that before?)

Kim was to busy trying to get what was going on to notice Sesshomaru's look. When she was about to give up and look back at the demon her face was suddenly met by Sesshomaru's. It took her a while to realize that the demon had closed in when she wasn't paying attention and rested his hands on the bed, each on either side of Kim. She had a confused/surprised look then smiled.

"You weirdo. Don't startle me like that. "She said. Sesshomaru leaned in a little. He let his face apologise since he knew Kim could read it. Kim noticed Sesshomaru's little lean and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru! In my grandma's room? "She said in a surprised voice. Sesshomaru jus shrugged and pushed his body closer to her's. She glanced over at each of his arms trapping her and sighed in her mind. But the sigh was vain since she got a little smile. Kim usually would of denied under conditions but she was in an unusaly good mood and decided to allow it. She leaned herself in, their faces were close till-

"Ahem. "

The two looked over towards the door. Kim's face dropped as Sesshomaru just starred at the grandmother glarring at them. There was an awkward silence as the three stared at eachother.

"You couldn't of come in a few minutes later? "Kim mumbled breaking the silence.

"Ya know, I don't care if you two make out but must it be in my room? "The women sighed sacrcastically. Knowing that trying to continue was pointless, Sesshomaru brought his arms back to his side and backed away from Kim. The red head sighed.

"Sorry grandma. "She said and waited for a lecture.

"You know Kim, I don't think you realize- "The grandmother began.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I get it. Boys only want one thing in life. Blah blah blah. I've heard that before. Come on Sesshomaru. "She growled and grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist attempting to pull him away. The grandmother rolled her eyes and allowed the two to pass by without another word. It was to late to deal with those kinds of problems, all she wanted now was sleep, which was kinda ironic when you think about it.

As Kim dragged Sesshomaru down the hall the demon sighed. It was different seeing Kim be as angry as he usually is when they are interrupted but he was still glad. At least now he knew Kim was serious about their relationship and that it was starting to grow on her more.

"Geez, people just can't make out now a days! "She growled as she entered the living room. Alyssa and Ayla both looked over at her and away from the TV that had music videos playing. They laughed, Alyssa with a bit of a disqusted look, and then looked back at the TV. Kim looked at the two. Alyssa sat on the chair by the door as Ayla just kept herself spred out across the couch. Kim looked at the one chair remaining and sighed.

"Ayla. Move. "She ordered. Ayla got an evil grin.

"Nah, you guys can just share that chair. "She said and pointed at the empty chair. Kim glared at her.

"Ayla... "She growled.

"Yes dear cousin Kimberly? "Ayla asked in a sweet tone. Kim just slapped her head and sighed.

"My name isn't even Kimberly. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru looked from Kim, to Ayla, to the big chair. It looked comfortable and big enough for the two to enjoy. Kim noticed him staring at the chair and thought. She could either give up or have Sesshomaru kill Ayla, which she knew he wouldn't object to. Kim just responded by sitting right where she was, with her arms and legs crossed. That would have to be good enough for now. Sesshomaru looked down at her as Ayla laughed.

"Going to sleep on the floor? "She asked. Kim got a pouty lip, glaring eyes, look.

"Maybe I will. Sesshomaru, sit! "She ordered. Sesshomaru gave her a 'you've gotta be kidding me look'. What was this, a protest? Alyssa began laughing, glad she wasn't part of this.

"Sesshomaru sit! "Kim repeated as she noticed the demon hesitation. Sesshomaru just sighed slightly and sat down on the ground next to Kim. He came back a bit so his back could lean on the chair the girls were arguing about.

"You are so weird. First you complain about not being able to make out then you refuse to even sit in the same chair as your boyfriend. Make up your mind. "Ayla laughed. Kim glared at her.

"Do you know how much grandma would freak if she woke up and saw me and Sesshomaru cuddling together like that? She'd call my parents and- "Kim went on a rant about why Ayla's plan was a bad idea. Ayla laughed again.

"Well I hope you two like the floor then. "She giggled and closed her eyes.

"Your evil. "Kim grumbled.

"Yeah I know. "Ayla said casually and yawned.

"I'm tired, "She said during her yawn.

"Wow I couldn't tell. "Kim said sarcastically. Sesshomaru also closed his eyes letting the sleepiness he felt earlier kick in. He was surprised he could even sleep after all that happened in the past hour or so. But still his eyes were heavy and his mind quickly drifting away from the conversation the three girls were having. Kim looked over at the demon lord surprised.

"Hey Sesshomaru... "She said in a questioning tone. When Sesshomaru didn't respond she put her fingers close to his face and snapped. The demon didn't even flinch but kept his eyes closed.

"He's asleep. "She mumbled.

"Duh. "Alyssa commented pointing to the obviouly sleeping inu. Kim smiled and nodded.

"Hey Kim is Sesshomaru a heavy sleeper? "Ayla asked. Kim thought for a moment then shrugged.

"Not sure. I think he just hears what he should hear. I mean, if he hears something important then he might wake up but the minor stuff that doesn't alarm him I think his brain ignores. "Kim analyzed.

"Another way he's werid. "Alyssa joke. Kim nodded with another big smile. Both girls suddenly noticed a change in Ayla. Her smile suddenly changed into the most evil smirk the cousins had ever seen. Her eyes seemed to of been replaced by those little diamonds you see on anime people eye's when they have an evil plan.

"Ummm...Ayla? "Kim questioned.

"I have...the best idea ever! "Ayla mumbled menichally and began rubbing her hands together. Alyssa and Kim just raised an eyebrow awaiting an explanation.

"We should totally put make up all over Sesshomaru's face! Oh no...let's write something stupid on his forhead with permenant marker! Wait...No let's give him a fake mustache! Ohhh that would rock! "Ayla jumped up happily thinking of all the possibilites. Kim and Alyssa would of got sweat drops if possible. Kim had to imagine Sesshomaru with makeup all over his face or a fake mustache. It was pretty funny. A few giggles escaped. Alyssa just rolled her eyes with a huge smile.

"Oh come on guys! We gotta pull some kind of prank! He has yet to experience the ultimate power of a Kode's prank! "Ayla excalimed.

"I think he got the point with that one prank. You know, the push our heads together when we were arguing prank. "Kim said with a tad bit of grudge in her voice. Ayla smiled and rubbed her chin.

"That was pretty sweet wasn't it? Oh I know! Let's stick his hand in a cup of cold water and- "Ayla was about to finish when an explosion of ewws interrupted her.

"No? Okay! Oh I know! Heheh, this will be halarious... "Ayla began giggling uncontrably. Alyssa and Kim had a disgusted look while thinking back to the last suggest.

"We could...hehe. ..put whip cream on Sesshomaru's hand...hehe...and then get a feather...hehe...and tickle his nose...hehe...and then when he would scratch his nose...hehehe...he'd get whip cream all over his face! "The blonde laughed. Kim and Alyssa just starred at her blankly for a few seconds untill they both started cracking up laughing. The laugh was so hard it made Kim fall back. It was so unoriginal but so funny to imagine.

"Just give up Ayla! "Kim yelled between laughs.

"Wait...I have the perfect one! "Ayla suddenly yelled. Kim managed to sit back up as she still giggled, waiting for whatever this was going to be. Alyssa softened her laughs so she could hear.

"We should so...put his bra in the freezer! Muahahahahaha! "Ayla excalimed and held her hands up laughing like an evil villian. Kim practically died this time. She laughed so hard that she curled up into a little ball and rocked back and forth trying to control the laughter so she could breathe. Alyssa laughed just as much and tried to hold the giggles back. Ayla continued to laugh evily.

"Muahahahahaha- HEY! "Her laughs were interrupted because of a pillow suddenly coming in hard contact with her face. The froce of the pillow made her fall back and almost crack her head on the TV.

"OW! "She groaned. Seeing this just made Kim and Alyssa laugh even more as Ayla's head came up and she glarred at the thower of the pillow. Her eyes made direct contact with Sesshomaru who sat against the chair with his once closed eyes replaced with -.-. He looked over at Kim and saw her huddled up, laughing hard. He sighed and shook his head, almost afraid to go back to sleep. Kim noticed Sesshomaru's open eyes and brought her head out of the curl.

"Haha! Sessho...hahaha...Sesshoma-haha! "Everytime the girl would try to say his name she would just explode into more laughter.

"OMG Help! "She said quickly before laughing again. Sesshomaru knew this was not a sencer help and just sighed again as the laughing exsausted Kim so much that she fell to the side, landing on his lap. Sesshomaru looked down as Kim struggled just to not faint from the laughing fit. Her happy face almost brought a smile to his own but he was able to hold it in. He glanced over at Alyssa who was slowly starting to calm down then at Ayla who was getting up from the pillow attack.

"Oh I see how it is. "Ayla snickered and threw the pillow back. It was an easy dodge for the demon. He was surprised to hear the sudden stop of Kim's laughter. He looked down and saw a smile still planted on her face as she breathed heavily. Her hand cupped her forhead pushing hair out of her face as she tried to stop laughing.

"Wow...that was...great. "She said with little breath. Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes but knew that would be a tad bit to much emotion. It seemed that Kim had some how managed to leave the laughter and let out a huge sigh of releif. Sesshomaru was surprised that she didn't try to sit back up but instead looked over at him.

"Ya gotta admit, that was awesome. "She said. Sesshomaru gave her a strange look.

"This Sesshomaru is never going to get to sleep? Am I? "He questioned. Kim laughed a little and shrugged.

"Probably not. "

**

* * *

**

I know, I know. Bad ending. And yes I also know I have been wasting lots of time writing pointless events. Well ya know what? Deal with it. So nin ner nin ner nin ner. lol I don't wanna seem mean. I've just noticed that it is a bad part of my writing, I write to much fluff and arguments and not enough important stuff. But that's the kinda story I write and w/e. Well now that I'm done with my little pointless rant I shall do some advertisments and then get to the responses to the reviews!

(lol Just going to copy paste from the last chapter hehehe)

**

* * *

INTERVIEW CHAPTER! I've gotten a lot more questions but just think, the more questions the longer the chapter! You know you love that! Anyway, It's your chance to ask any character ,or even me, anything you want! Or just make a statement that could have a funny reaction. So put those in your reviews or pm me about it! **

**Don't be shy!**

**

* * *

Also, I would again like to mention the webbie! I am working on it a lot and it's coming along pretty well. Go to my proflie to get the link. ****

* * *

Fianlly, I want to remind you about the chapter edits. So far I have edited: **

**We're in an Anime: Chapter 1  
•We're in an Anime: Chapter 2  
• Adventures of Kim and Sesshomaru: Chapter 1  
•Adventures of Kim and Sesshomaru: Chapter 2  
•Adventures of Kim and Sesshomaru: Chapter 16**

**

* * *

**

GothMistress: lol yes it would be the best ever! Dude...I kinda forgot all about Fluffy while writing the last half of this chapter...lol oh well. Anyway, ask or say whatever you want for the review chapter. And you ask as many characters as many questions as you want! .

* * *

Hotaru the Firefly: (looks down at dead body)...how is a dead due suppose to read a new chapter?...

* * *

SquirtlezGurl07: lol ya I loved writing that part. Fluffy was just spur of the moment. I was going to have Sesshomaru kill him but then decided he'd be a nice character...Take your time thinking .

* * *

InuKa and Siane: You never know with that Naraku...Yeah it really must be hard. I'm not sure if he's going to kill himself or not. I did hear a very interesting rumor about him online though. It's not to good. I'll tell ya if you want but I don't want to ruin any surprises for you.

* * *

chipmunK15: lol...you don't sound to excited(sarcasim)

* * *

molly-mouse616: Lililililililililili...hahai invented a new one...hahaha...or hshshshs...lol...Sure you can use Kim and Sesshomaru. Just give me the credit for Kim k? Like not the drawing but the character...and like I said, I have pics incase you don't know what she looks like.

* * *

Kyoumi:...Wow...you be hating on a lot of the characters...lol...oh well, what else should I expect from my harshest reviewer lol. Anyone thanks for the review and questions. They'll definitly fill that chapter .

* * *

MIdoriko-the unessasary: I'm glad your happy. I guess even I have been waiting for a real relationship boost...lol

* * *

Kat57: I know that webbie rocks! I even made a page about it on the fanfiction's webbie! hahahaha I'm married to like...I don't know...let me check...oh I don't feel like it (shrug)

* * *


	31. An Abnormal Day! Pretty pointless

Hey guys, I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long to post. These long chapters are seriously going to be the death of me. Plus I've been editing a lot of past chapters so ya...not to mention Alyssa, Ayla and I have been chillin like villains a lot. And you want believe this but Alyssa wants me to quit writing! You should be sooooo happy that I'm so loyal to my readers. Because if it wasn't for you guys I would be over at Alyssa's house right now probably laughing my ass off and not sitting her at my computer desk listening to Fall Out Boy. No I'm not trying to make you guys feel guilty...hey I have an idea, Why don't you express your appreciation in a ...oh I don't know...some form of appreciating the author and their work...(hint)review(hint)

lol I'm just kidding. You guys have been doing pretty good with the reviews lately. Keep up the good work!

I wove you guys! T.T

oh and by the way...hehehe...

I was thinking about Kim's age and realized I might of made her a tad bit to old...I mean 19? Don't cha think she'd be out of high school by now? lol anyway so no matter what you have read, Kim is **17. **And that's final. And before you even say anything I have already gone back and changed every part of the two stories that mentioned her age.

So ya, anyway enjoy this chapter

Chapter 31: An abnormal day

Kim's mouth greatly expanded as she let out a large yawn. Her eyes hesitantly opened as she looked around the unlit room. The only light was pouring through the window with the curtains now spread apart. But the light was dim, cut off by the many clouds covering the sky. With another yawn she lifted her head off of where it had rested on Sesshomaru's lap. When finally sitting up completely she looked around her grandmother's living room. A nearby clock told her it was twelve, which surprised her since she usually woke around 10. But the human was even more surprised that on one else was awake. It always seemed that she was the last one to wake up in the morning but today she was the first.

She guessed that her grandmother was already out and about, most likely shopping or something. Her grandmother loved shopping and spent every minute of the day doing so. That was really the only explanation for the now open curtains, off TV and lights that were all on when she had drifted into sleep.

Soft breathing distracting her from looking around the room. She turned her head and saw the still sleeping Sesshomaru with his head laying against the chair that had been argued over so much the previous night. She smiled and brought up her knees so she could easily rest her head on them. For some strange reason watching Sesshomaru sleep was quite relaxing. It wasn't like she was some kind of obsessed freak. But seeing the demon that was usually either emotionless or over protective in such a state of relaxation and no alertness just eased her. It was hard to be around someone that was always on guard.

She glanced over and saw Alyssa lying face down on the arm of the chair she was sleeping on. Kim saw where few water drops dripped out of Alyssa's mouth and onto the cushion. The red head couldn't help but giggle.

Suddenly, she felt some thing brush on her head. Her hand came up as she fumbled for whatever made the brushing. Her face twisted as she could feel the greasiness of her hair.

_Okay, definitely have to get a shower today...like soon!_

Her fingers finally found the cause of the brushing, and she was relieved to feel something soft and silky rather then her greasy hair.

"Morning Fluffy. "She whispered and brought her hand back down a bit to where a tie held her hair in a pony tail. She pulled on it, struggling to release it from the tangled hair. The tie really wasn't doing it's job much anymore anyway, hair was escaping from it's hold and the longer it stayed in the more her hair wrapped around and consumed it. She let out a few 'ows' as she finally just ripped the tie out of her hair taking any strands that happened to be holding it back along. Fluffy eyed her movements suspiciously, but just kept up his relaxing. Kim held the hairy tie in front of her and sighed. Her eyes traveled up as she attempted to look at the mouse.

_How could he sleep in that greasy mess? _

After just placing the hair tie on a near by small table she reached up and grabbed Fluffy. The mouse was a tad bit startled by the sudden grab, but got use to it. She smiled, and looked down at the mouse in her palm.

"I gotta do something, "She moved her hand a little bit above Sesshomaru's head.

"Chill with Sesshomaru for a while. "She whispered as the little animal crawled off her hand and onto Sesshomaru's silver head. Kim noticed Sesshomaru flinch a bit, but he seemed to be to trapped in sleep land to even wake up. Again she smiled, and stood up. For some strange reason she felt happy today. Just in a good mood. And days like this were pretty rare since she had gotten back from the first trip to Sesshomaru's world. Her feet took her to a closet in the hallway as she pulled out a towel and went towards the bathroom.

_Maybe that's why I'm so happy. Maybe I'm just excited that I'll be going back to Sesshomaru's world...it will be so much easier. Wow...no school, no parents,...hahaha NO SCHOOL! Whoa. Maybe this wasn't such a bad deal after all. _

Kim arrived in the plain white bathroom and locked the door behind her. She found herself playing with the greasy hair, a tad bit amazed. How could hair possibly get so greasy? It was just weird. She had a sudden flashback to the sleeping Sesshomaru and how peaceful he looked. A sigh escaped.

_Man...Sesshomaru's hair probably hasn't been washed in just as long and it still remains looking perfect..Hmm...I wonder if my hair will be like that once I'm demon..._

She pulled the shower curtain and turned on the water. It came down like rain as she continued to think. To caught up in thinking to hear footsteps from outside the door. The sound of water falling blocked out the click of a key unlocking the door. A manicured hand reached in a felt around the floor close to the door.

As it came across Kim's pajamas thrown into a pile in the corner of the room, the hand snatched them back. After a few seconds it came back and replaced the pile of pajamas with a light purple bundle of something and a piece of paper on it. There was a little chuckled as the hand reached up, locked the door, and closed it shut. The sudden sound of a the door shutting startled Kim and she poked her head out from the curtains.

"What the... "Her eyes scanned the bathroom. Nothing seemed wrong, and the door was still locked. After one last look she shrugged and went back to behind the curtain, humming random tunes.

The sudden sound of water had waken a certain taiyoukai. His golden orbs now visible and looking up at the sleeping mouse on his head. Why on his head? Couldn't the mouse of been just as comfortable on a human head? When he first woke, he was surprised to see the Kim who had been resting on his lap replaced by the little animal resting on his head. But he could hear the familiar sound of the shower and knew that Kim wasn't missing. He crossed his arms and looked over at the curtain less window. It was cloudy outside, most likely going to rain. But that didn't concern him, he actually enjoyed the rain. Well...as much as he could enjoy something.

The youkai nose suddenly picked up the scent of something around the bathroom. He was about to investigate when he could recognize it as Kim's grandmother. His mind relaxed for a moment till a click made him raise a brow. The door opened and for a few seconds he couldn't hear anything but the sound of water and something like an exchange. Then the door closed making a slight bam. He looked over just in time to see Kim's grandmother holding a bag and chuckling as she crept towards the exit of the house. The aged women noticed Sesshomaru starring at her strangly and smiled evilly.

"Here, "She said and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small digital camera and threw it to the demon. He easily caught it and looked at the device with a confused look. The look was transferred to the grandmother as she snickered.

"Make sure you get some good pictures for me! "She said and then ran towards the door. Sesshomaru's eye brow raised so much, it almost came off his head as he heard the house door open then slam shut. The sudden slam made Ayla's head pop up from being startled.

"Uh...what...hoba loba...dude... "Her still asleep mind controlled her mouth as half asleep eyes looked around. She yawned before laying her head back down.

"Uga ho...yawn. "The girl finally mumbled and then began lightly snoring showing that she was still asleep. Sesshomaru looked at her confused. The strangeness of this family was almost unbearable. Did they have any idea how freakin hard it was for an emotionless guy to be around them?

Between insane red heads that are obsessed with you before you even know them, blonds that toads fall in love with, even more blonds that are just plan ignorant and insulting, parents that spy on you, dogs that seem to yap more then the humans, and grandmothers that throw cameras at you, the family seemed crazy. Was this what all human families were like?

His eyes went over to Alyssa as a soft snore came and he could smell drool dripping from her mouth. He starred at her for a moment and came extremely close to a sweat drop when she released a load snore. The sweat drop came even closer, when he saw a pillow suddenly hit Alyssa's head. He looked back over at Ayla who's face was still down smothered into the couch but her hand up in the air.

"Yadada loud...upa...sleep... "She mumbled and her hand just feel out of the air and dangles from her shoulder. Sesshomaru heard a groan from Alyssa. He looked over and saw he rubbing her head where the pillow had hit.

"Sesshomaru...jackass. "She grumbled and yawned. Sesshomaru glared at her as she forgot the attack and went back to sleep.

_How am I the jackass?..._

He sat back and sighed. How much longer was Kim going to take in the shower? How dare she leave him in a room with her insane cousins all alone? He found his sight going back to window, starring at the cloudy sky. He took a little sniff and could tell by the heaviness in the scent that it would definitely rain today.

A little ity bity pleased look came to Sesshomaru's face. He was looking forward to the rain. It was always so calming, maybe today would be a slightly enjoyable day. The cousin's actions were slightly annoying but when he thought about it normally he would of been madder. It took him less time to realize why he was in a good mood then it had taken Kim.

He almost instantly knew that it was because of the deal made yesterday. If the rest of the three weeks were like this day had been so far, then he might have not much to worry about. But still, three weeks...it was plenty of time for Naraku to make a move. He pondered for a while longer, until he heard the water come to a stop.

For a few seconds he waited for Kim to come out, happily greeting him with a 'good morning'. He had the feeling she was also in a good mood today. But it seemed that she was taking long, longer then it normally took. Yes, she was a slow dresser but that was only when she had to pick something to wear. But that shouldn't of been a problem because all her clothes were between her's and Alyssa's houses.

All she had were her pajamas. He was surprised to hear a little growl then the sound of paper grumbling. He couldn't sense anything amiss, so he concluded that Kim wasn't in danger. But why the growl? He heard her grumble. Finally he heard the door's knob turn. He was ready to go see Kim, but the sound of her feet stomping stopped him. He remained seated, the stomping had also waken up Fluffy. The mouse got on his hind legs as it sniffed the air. Kim's stomping got closer as he saw her come into the pathway. His eyes widened.

"Say anything and I will kill you,."Kim growled and crossed her arms, clutching a crumbled piece of paper in one hand, not giving the demon a chance to even say anything. Sesshomaru wouldn't of been able to even if she hadn't warned him. There, in the real world, standing right in front of him, was Kim. In a...dum dum dum...dress. He stood and placed the camera on a near by little table, gaping in his mind.

It wasn't like this was some goth dress. It was a soft looking light purple dress that hung nicely on her figure. It seemed like a plain summer dress. Only a tad bit of thicker sleeves that almost covered her whole shoulder. But it came to her knees and hung nicely, not popping out like some frilly dress. The only thing that made this dress a tad bit different was the huge belt wrapped at an angle loosely around her waist. It was black with a big round silver buckle and slightly smaller silver lined circles surrounding it's perimeter. The bandage wrapped around Kim's arm from the attack of Kokiyou's minons was clearly visible, but almost seemed to go with the outfit. Like another accessory that was put there on purpose. It was simple, but compared to what Kim usually wore, definitely a step up.

"Stop that! "Kim snapped. Sesshomaru was brought out of his daze and looked at Kim's face. Her wet hair hung slightly curly and framed her glaring face. He didn't respond, but kept his shocked look.

"I said stop that! "She yelled. Sesshomaru managed to recover from the shock.

"Stop what? "He questioned giving one last glance to the dress.

"Stop starring at it! This is so unfair! "Kim growled and pulled on the bottom of her dress, with the illusion that it was to short in her mind.

"Where are your pajamas? "Sesshomaru asked not really caring about the pajamas, but making it seem like he was on her side. Kim just growled as a response. Hearing the growl, Alyssa raised her sleepy head.

"What...? "She looked around and saw Kim.

"Hmmm...I must still be dreaming... "She shrugged and layed her head back down. Kim growled again and pointed at her cousin.

"You had something to do with this! Didn't you! "She yelled. Alyssa brought her head back up and gave a confused look. Her confused look went into surprise as she was sure that she wasn't dreaming...yet somehow there was Kim in a dress.

"Oh my gosh Kim! "The cousin said suddenly wide awake. Ayla groaned from the noise around her. She reached for a nearby pillow but found nothing. She had already thrown her only pillow at Alyssa after the big snore. Her arm began waving in the air.

"Pillow! "She whined. Alyssa stared surprised at Kim as her arm threw a pillow towards Ayla. Since the girl's head was still hidden in the couch she didn't see the fluffiness coming and it hit her hard on the head.

"Ow... "She groaned and fumbled for the pillow where it had fallen by her side. Once having a hold on it she grabbed each side and draped it over her head to cover her ears. Another yawn...

"Thanks... "She mumbled and again feel asleep. Kim glared at Alyssa who just was amazed.

"Kim, you look so pretty! Aw, "She stood up from her comfy chair and went towards Kim.

"Take another step and I'll kill you. "Kim growled, her face suddenly becoming shadowed and the only thing showing was her glistening evil eyes of hatred. Alyssa stopped mid step and held up her hands.

"Kim chill out! You look great really! And if you didn't like it that much then why would you wear it instead of your pajamas? "Alyssa asked in a 'duh' tone. Kim sighed and uncrossed her arms.

"I got a shower and when I got out my pajamas were replaced with this thing. And look what I found with it. "Kim said in a slightly less angry tone and threw the crumbled piece of paper to Alyssa. The girl uncrumbled the paper and held it out in front of her. Sesshomaru looked over Alyssa's shoulder to maybe get a clue. The paper was like regular lined paper. It was elegant stationary paper with textured flowers on the bottom left. He couldn't understand the writing, not only because of the lack of knowledge of this language, but also the perfect cursive.

"It took me like ten minutes to read... "Kim grumbled, she never had been good at cursive...at all. Alyssa laughed. Luckily she was better at cursive then her cousin and could easily read her grandmother's hand writing. She began to read out the letter.

"**_Dear Kimberly, _**"She began.

"My name isn't even Kimberly! "Kim growled with frustration in her voice. Alyssa giggled as Sesshomaru stared at the words. Alyssa began reading again.

_**"Dear Kimberly, **_

_**Muahahahahahahahaha. **_

_**Much Love,**_

**_Your Grandma Kode. "_**Alyssa giggle at the end.

"Hahahaha! "They heard Ayla's muffled voice laugh from under the pillow. Everyone looked over at Ayla then at Kim. Kim was thrown off from the sudden attention and recrossed her arms. Sesshomaru smirked the slightest bit. He saw where Kim got her insane "evilness" from.

"I can't believe you guys would sink so low... "Kim grumbled to Alyssa. The cousin looked at her confused.

"What? Kim I had absolutely nothing to do with this! "Alyssa protested. Kim glared.

"Keep reading. "She mumbled. Alyssa looked from Kim, to back down at the paper where there was an extra message.

_**"P.S**_

_**Don't even try changing. **_

_**Everyone is in on this. "**_

Alyssa raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, Kim I swear, I have no idea what's going on! "Alyssa said. Kim rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru held in another smirk.

"Oh don't even! This note says everyone, which means you also helped out! You sick freakin, "Kim was about to attack Sesshomaru when Ayla interrupted her.

"Chill out Kim, they really had nothing to do with this. "Ayla yawned and finally gave in. She removed the pillow from her head and sat up.

"What? And you...? "Kim asked. Ayla nodded.

"I did. We planned it a while back. "She said. Kim looked confused.

"But this whole spend the night at grandma's thing was spur of the moment! How could you of possibly planned it? "Kim questioned. Ayla shrugged.

"Well, we planned it earlier and when grandma saw the awesome opportunity she decided to take it. Early this morning she woke me up, told me about it and called everyone else. "Ayla explained with a shrug. Kim looked at her confused.

"Then how did...? "

Ayla interrupted her.

"Kim, you don't need to know how. All you need to know is that for the rest of the day your stuck in that dress. And trust me, you'll love it. "She smiled. Kim glared at her.

"I'll...love it? "She growled, even her own words trembling from her anger. Ayla looked a little scared but nodded.

"Yeah, and besides you do look pretty! Like...um...hey Sesshomaru! "Ayla said suddenly dragging the demon into this. Sesshomaru didn't like this...

He looked at her expecting the worst.

"Don't you think Kim looks very pretty in that dress? "Ayla asked and pointed at Sesshomaru. All eyes went to Sesshomaru. His own widened after looking two sets of pressuring eyes and one set of glaring eyes. He struggled to think for the right answer. He did think Kim looked nice but he didn't want to say something that would get Kim mad. He knew that a simple yes would just get Kim to bite his head off. And a no would be a lie, and would also result in Kim biting his head off. He almost gulped.

"Yes, but it is not all the dress. "He said in a quiet tone, but kept his head up high as if saying "But I'm still an emotionless demon who doesn't give a crap! Don't let the fact I think my girlfriend is pretty fool you! I'm cruel and evil! I swear! " He was relieved to see Kim smile satisfied with his answer.

"Nice save. "Ayla mumbled rudely. Sesshomaru felt like sticking his tongue out at her to return the rudeness. But he knew that would be about the farthest thing from emotionless. Kim sighed and rubbed her wet hair.

"Okay, you know what? Whatever. I'll wear the damn dress. I am in a good mood today. "She said in a tone that was not only telling others, but trying to convince herself.

"I'm in a good mood, I'm in a good mood, I'm in a good mood. "She kept repeating to herself as she walked away.

"Hey where are you going? "Alyssa asked.

"I need to brush my hair. "Kim said and walked towards her grandmother's room. They could still hear her mumbling 'I'm in a good mood' as she walked into their grandmother's room. Sesshomaru looked at the two sisters then at Kim. Hell if he was going to be left in a room alone with them again! Alyssa and Ayla smirked seeing him run after her.

"Oh lala. Sesshomaru happy,eh? "Ayla mumbled. Alyssa laughed and Sesshomaru gave her an emotionless look. Normaly he would of snapped something back at her. But today was abnormal...along with his attitude.

Kim glanced over at him when he entered the room. He starred at her strangley, she was on her knees in fornt of her grandmother's closet. He saw piles of dresses and skirts behind her.

"Didn't you say you were brushing your hair? "Sesshomaru questioned. Kim got wide eyed and stood up.

"Shh! "She said and hurried over to him. She pulled him away from the door's path and closed the door. Sesshomaru looked confused as she locked it and sighed.

"Kim what are you- "

"Okay, help me find a pair of pants! I don't care if you have to tare this room apart. "She ordered and went back to the closet so she could continue her search.

"I thought you were just going to deal with it? "Sesshomaru questioned. Kim gave him a 'are you insane? ' look. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I suppose you are to stuborn for that. "He mumbled to himself and looked around the room. Instead of searching for something other then a dress, he walked over to a dresser to closely examine some photos. He almost laughed. In many of these photos there was a younger Kim. And in everyone of them she was happily smiling in a dress. And now here was a teenage Kim, destroying her grandmother's room just so she wouldn't have to wear a dress. There was an agrovated groan as Kim stood up, his fingers in tight fists.

"Gr! There's only skirts and dresses in here! "She yelled and grabbed her still wet and tangled hair. Sesshomaru thought she was about to pull it out of her own scalp. He glanced over at a dresser and saw a little brush with a bit of her grandmother's hair tangled in. The demon reach for the brush and then walked over to Kim. She noticed his apporach and her eyes caught the brush trapped in this fingers. She sighed as he held it out to her. The aggroavted human accepted the little gift and began combing the tangles out of her hair.

"Why do you hate dresses so much? "Sesshomaru asked. Kim shrugged.

"I just do. No particular reason. I just extremly perfer pants. "She explained. A little ow escaped as the brush's pricks pulled on her hair. Sesshomaru nodded, still not really getting it.

"I guess it basically because of the restriction. I mean, when I'm dressed comfortably and suringly then I feel good and I can pretty much do anything. And that does really come in handy when I'm running from Naraku or something. But in a dress, I don't know..I just feel so limited. "She sighed as the brushing got easier with every stroke. Sesshomaru nodded again, actually understanding now. But it was still ocnfusing, you'd think a dress would be more comfotable then a pair of pants. But then again when you considered how baggy Kim wore her pants...

"I see. "He mumbled not really knowing what to say to that. He could say something completly flattering but he had a feeling that really wouldn't do much. Kim brought the brush down again but it came to a sudden stop about half way through her hair. She looked over at it confused and tried to get past the huge knot in it's path. Sesshomaru noticed her trouble and went to help.

**

* * *

**

After Sesshomaru left Alyssa and Ayla were sitting in the living room giggling.

"Wow...you know she hates you now. "Alyssa laughed. Ayla nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah. "

Suddenly,(wow I love that word) there was a knocking on the door. Both girls looked confused at the door, grandma didn't say there would be visters. Being the closest one to the door, Ayla stood and walked over. She opened the door and looked around. There was no one there. At least that is what she thought. All of a sudden( my replacment for suddenly) she felt something cling onto her leg. Ayla looked down confused and saw little Rin hugging her.

"Rin? What are you doing here? "Ayla asked then noticed the girls cute little outfit. An adorable orange shirt with a flowery pair of jeans. Aww everything just looked so adorable on Rin.

"Help Rin! Master Jaken is scaring Rin! "The little girl cried. Both sisters looked at eachother with confused looks.

"Yo! "They suddenly heard. Ayla looked out the door and her mouth dropped.

"Oh...my...god.. "She said and backed up. From her position, Alyssa couldn't see anything. But all became clear as Jaken walked in. But he didn't just walk in, he was "walking the walk".

To match his walk, he had somehow found a pair of extremly short jeans that were still baggy on him. Around his neck he wore shinny fake gold and silver medallians in the shape of $ and paw prints. But because of his height they dragged on the ground behind him. Placed on his bald head was a black durag and to top it all off...oh you will love this...the only thing covering his upper body was a wife beater, some how tight enough to show off everything, not that they wanted to see it. Of course Jaken still carried his staff.

"Ja-...Jaken? "Alyssa said in a shocked tone while standing up. Jaken glanced over at Alyssa and walked towards her.

"Yo, Alyssa. Ma main squeeze. "He said in a "cool" tone and leaned on her leg.

"What's up fo shizzle? "The toad asked. Alyssa just starred at him, still in shock. Everything seemed to of already proceced through Ayla's mind as she began to laugh.

"Dude. Kim wasn't kiding when she said you watching a lot of MTV. "She laughed. Alyssa finally was able to speak.

"Jaken! Do you even realize how stupid you are? "She asked. Jaken looked up at her.

"Da-ng. Chill out girl. I'm just keepin' it real. "He said. Alyssa rolled her eyes and smacked her forhead.

"Ayla! Tell him how foolish he is! "She yelled. Rin finally let go of Ayla's leg as she walked over to Jaken.

"Hey, I can dig it. "She said in an accepting tone and bent down in front of the toad.

"Just call me sista from another mista. "Ayla smiled and held out a fist. Jaken nodded and took his fist against her's. What is that called like "respect knuckles" or something? Whatever... Alyssa starred at the bunch of stupidity in front of her.

"I hope Sesshomaru kills you both. "She mumbled. The use of his lords name caught Jaken's attention.

"Yo, where's Lord Sesshomaru-sama at anyway? Better not be where I think he is. "Jaken grumbled and crossed his arms. His head bobbling as he spoke. Rin nodded and ran up to Alyssa.

"Yes, where is Lord Sesshomaru-sama? Maybe he know's why Master Jaken is acting so strange. "Rin pleaded. Alyssa and Ayla looked at eachother then laughed.

"Oh he's with Kim. We'll go get him. "She said and began walking towards their direction. A sudden yell stopped them.

"Geez Sesshomaru! You don't have do it that hard! "They heard Kim yelled. All eyes grew wide, except for Rin's who stood confused.

"Actually yes I do. It won't work unless it is done hard! "They heard Sesshomaru say.

"Unlesss what is done hard? "Rin questioned. Alyssa, Ayla and Jaken looked at eachother.

"Rin stay here! "Alyssa ordered. Rin looked confused as they all sprinted towards their grandmother's room. Jaken got a little lost on the way but eventually caught up. Eachone placed an ear up to the door.

"No true! Maybe you should try being gentle, it's not like we're trying to rip it out. Ever hear of smooth and steady wins the race? "Kim said.

"Wouldn't you rather just have this done and over with now? It is a waste of time to go 'slow and steady' " Sesshomaru countered.

"Ow ow ow ow ow...OW! Okay if this is such a waste of time to you then why don't you stop? I can do this alone! "Kim yelled.

"Hmpf. Good luck with that! This is something I seriously doubt one person could do alone. "Sesshomaru said.

"Okay you know what? Let's just get this organized. I'll hold it and you push, Okay? "Kim asked.

"Very well. "Sesshomaru said.

"Okay, on the count of three. One...two...three! "Kim said.

"OW OW OW! AHHHH Oh my gosh! Stop right there! "Kim yelled.

"Kim, we're almost there. Just calm down! "Sesshomaru yelled back.

"I don't care! Alright? Just take it out! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru sighed as they heard a few more ows from Kim.

"Hurry up-ow-Sesshomaru! Get that damn thing- "Kim said.

"I can't. "Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Why not! "Kim screamed.

"It's stuck! "Sesshomaru yelled back finally losing his temper.

Kim and Sesshomaru suddenly heard three loud bangs from outside the door. They looked at eachother confused then opened the door and revealed the bodies of Ayla, Alyssa, and Jaken scattered on the ground. The two looked down at them. Both surprised to see Jaken. Kim, with the brush still stuck in her hair.

**

* * *

**

"You guys are disqusting. "Kim mumbled with her eyes closed, arms crossed while sitting on the couch. To her right was Sesshomaru sitting in pretty much the exactly same position and to her left was Alyssa, struggling to pull the brush out of her hair.

"Well how where we suppose to know? For now on don't refer to a brush as 'it'! "Alyssa yelled and with one final pull, forced the brush through Kim's hair. She flew back as if in a game of tug-o-war. Rin, who sat next to Sesshomaru lookedup at her demon lord confused.

"Milord, Rin is confused. "She mumbled with a sigh.

"I know Rin. This Sesshomaru will explain later...much later. "Sesshomaru mumbled and looked down at Jaken who was still unconcious on the ground. Kim sighed and leaned forward.

"So...anyone want to explain why Jaken is wearing a wife beater? "Kim asked.

"All I can say is that you should put a parental lock on MTV. "Alyssa suggested. Ayla nodded her agreement. The little demon squirmed as his eyes began to open. Everyone looked down at him as he sat up. As soon as he noticed Kim and Sesshomaru he exploded.

"What the hell! Lord Sesshomaru-sama! "He yelled in a serious tone. Alyssa and Ayla eyed him.

"Ah, not so hip anymore, now are we? "Alyssa said in a sly tone. Jaken went into panic for a second then brought himself together.

"I mean...What the hell! Lord Sesshomaru-sama! ...Yo! "He tried correcting. Kim held in a laugh as she looked away from the toad. Fearing that even the smallest glance could make her erupt with laughter.

"Jaken... "Sesshomaru growled. The growl sent a shiver down Jaken's spine.

"It is not your place to speak to me that way. And before you decide this Sesshomaru has made a mistake, you should realize that we were not doing what you think. I was simply asisting Kim with a problem that had no inappropriete actions at all. Also, even if Kim and I had partcipated in actions as such... "Sesshomaru said in an emotionless tone.

"Ha! Not even in your dreams bub! "Kim blurted. Every one looked at Kim. She noticed the looks and got a surprised face.

"Oh...I said that outloud...didn't I? "She gave a fake laugh. Sesshomaru sighed and looked away from her, letting that subject die.

"As I was saying...even if Kim and I had particpated in those actions it would not be your place to confront me or say it was a mistake. Do you understand Jaken? "Sesshomaru said and sent Jaken a warning look. The toad looked afraid of his lord then nodded quickly.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru-sama...my bad. "Jaken mumbled. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Jaken...where did you get that bling? "Alyssa asked bringing up a random subject.

"I know, remember that year we dressed up as Poser Mobile for Halloween? "Kim sighed. Alyssa and Ayla thought for a moment then laughed.

"Yup, that's my bling and my durag. I do want my bling back though, you can keep the durag. Your bald germs might attack my head if I ever put it on again. "She mumbled. Alyssa and Ayla laughed again, this time with Rin. Jaken glared at her.

"Yo! That aint cool! "Jaken yelled and pointed at her with his staff. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Jakne I'd hate to burst your bubble but seriousaly...the gangster look does not work for you. "Kim said. Jaken crossed his arms.

"You just jealous, yo. "Jaken grumbled. Kim put her hands on her hips and stood up.

"Obviously someone has to beat some sence into you. "She said and began cracking her knuckles. Jaken looked scared for a moment till he realized for the first time Kim's dress. Kim noticed his eyes scanning her as she raised an eyebrow.

"Dang Kim. Looking hot... "He said. Kim's eyes grew wide as she got a twisted face. Sesshomaru glared at the toad and got a little growl. Jaken noticed the demon's look and realized he had just called his lord's women "hot". He prayed that Sesshomaru didn't know what that ment but obviously he did.

"Jaken... "Sesshomaru growled as his fist formed. Jaken backed away as Kim pulled down on the bottom of her skirt, feeling more "limited" then ever.

"Omg! Jaken just called me hot! That's it! Sesshomaru, we're switching clothes! "Kim yelled and grabed Sesshomaru's arm trying to pull him away. Sesshomaru got distracted from Jaken as his eyes went wide.

"What? "He snapped.

"I can't take this anymore! Don't worry Sesshomaru, I'm sure you'll look very pretty. And I promise I won't dump you for wearing a dress. "Kim said trying to pursuade the demon. Sesshomaru reached and grabbed onto the other end of the couch.

"No! Kim, I will not! "He yelled. Alyssa and Ayla watched from the side lines as Rin laughed and Jaken tried to help his lord out of Kim's grip. Alyssa glanced over at the camera that grandma Kode had given Sesshomaru and a smirk came onto her face. Ayla noticed the smirk, the camera, and grew her own evil grin. Alyssa grabbed the camera, turned it on, and got the perfect picture.

"Smile everyone! "She said and there was a big blinding flash. The flash was so bright, everyone had to cover their eyes. Ecspecially Jaken who had trouble since his hands were WAY to small to cover those huge things. Kim glared at Alyssa and let go of Sesshomaru, who thankfully backed away from the crazed girl.

Alyssa laughed as Kim stomped up to her and tried to grab the camera.

"Give it! "Kim yelled as Alyssa always held the camera just out of her reach. Kim growled and almost pulled her arm out of it's socket while trying to capture the device. Alyssa got a little smirk as her finger pushed down on a button and there was another blinding flash. Kim covered her eyes and growled more. Once she was able to open her eyes, she was pretty much blinded by those colorful dots that like stain your vision. Alyssa's face frowned when she saw how angry Kim was. Kim jumped into the air for a tackled and Alyssa looked around not knowing what to do.

"Alyssa! I'm open! "Ayla called. Seeing her sister, Alyssa threw the camera over, just as Kim was landing on her.

"No! "Kim screamed as her and Alyssa fell to the ground, and Ayla caught the camera.

"Muahahaha! "Ayla laughed as she twirled the camera in her hand. Kim was about to stand up until there was another flash.

"Why are you guys so freakin evil? Sesshomaru, a little help here! "Kim yelled and rubbed her eyes. Sesshomaru looked over at his crazy soon to be mate with an emotionless look. He was actually enjoying this, even though he would never, ever, ever, admit it. Not only because he wouldn't sound emotionless but because Kim would kill him...slowly and painfully. He knew Kim couldn't see his emotionless look, she was to busy trying to get her vision back. As soon as her eyes blinked open Ayla pressed the button again and there was another flash.

"Wow...we are really mean. "Alyssa laughed while standing up.

"Sesshomaru! Why don't I hear you beating the crap out of them? "Kim yelled and continued her eye rubbing. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. He looked from Ayla and Alyssa, who were shaking their heads while laughing and then at Kim, who even though had her eyes closed, had the scariest glare he had ever seen.

"SESSHOMARU! "Kim snapped suddenly and opened her eyes. When she saw the demon just sitting there, well one could say she got really really really angry.

"Oh, your in trouble. "Ayla mumbled. Kim stood up and stomped over to where the demon sat.

"You just sit there like a poop face a watch me suffer? What kind of boyfriend are you! "She yelled and went off onto a rant. Sesshomaru looked up at her with a bored look.

"Sesshomaru's in trouble! Sesshomaru's in trouble! "Alyssa and Ayla cheered/sang as they skipped around. Between the yelling from Kim and the singing from Alyssa and Ayla, Sesshomaru was getting annoyed.

But, not nearly as annoyed as Jaken was getting. While Rin sat back giggling, Jaken couldn't help but glare at Kim. Every evil word that passed through her mouth made his hatred for her grow more and more. Who did she think she was? Yelling at Lord Sesshomaru-sama like that! And because of her evil spell his poor lord was helpless.

His grip on the staff tightened as he remembered his lord's words. His warnings about what would happen if Jaken ever attacked Kim again. But still he could feel himself losing control. His mind just thinking of the staff shoting a mighty flame at Kim. And as he thought...

Sesshomaru looked over as soon as he sensed the flame. Jaken looked surprised also as the fire rushed towards Kim. Kim was to busy yelling to really even notice. Things seemed to almost happen in slow motion to Sesshomaru. His instincts took over as he flung forward, pushing Kim's body out of the way with his own. As the two fell the huge fire ball flew over, just missing Sesshomaru's head. The slow motion ended as they hit the ground with a grunt.

"Ow! Sesshomaru what the heck- ! "Kim yelled but looked over when she smelled something burning. Her eyes grew wide when she saw a fire close by, burning her grandmother's carpet. Sesshomaru growled, looked at the fire then at Jaken. Jaken gulped, seeing his lord's face and backed away.

"Oh my gosh! "Alyssa yelled as she ran towards the kitchen to get some water. Ayla looked from the fire to Sesshomaru on top of Kim. Her eyes were wide but she still took advantage of this oppertunity.

"Hey Kim...Sesshomaru... "She called. Both looked over only to meet a bright flash. Kim was to amazed on how her cousin could be taking pictures at a time like this. She quickly got over the spots left by the flash and stood up. She looked at the fire confused. Alyssa came running back in with a fire exstinguisher and pointed it at the fire. By now the smoke detectos were going off. The loud noise made Sesshomaru cover his ears. Again he growled at Jaken with the evilest look ever. Jaken backed away, close to the frightened Rin that just starred at what she thought was a "pretty" fire. Kim looked over at Alyssa who was strugling with the fire extinquisher.

"Would you hurry up? "Kim yelled and ran next to her cousin.

"Well excuse me! How the hell am I suppose to know how to work this thing? "Alyssa snapped. Kim grabbed the red container and looked over it. She put her finger into a little ring and aimed the black tunnel at the fire. After squeezing down and a gas was released. (I actually had to look up how to use a fire extinguiser to write this hehehe) The sound of the gas gushing out got Sesshomaru's attention. He looked over and saw the fire dying as the white gas poured onto it.

"Jaken! Your dead! So dead! Actually, I'm going to kill you, then have Sesshomaru revive you. Then kill you again! And after that, he'll revive you again. And then do you know what I'm going ot do? I'm going to kill you even more! "Kim yelled over the gushing sound and smoke detectors. Suddenly there was yet another flash. Kim was thankful that she wasn't looking in it's direction but still glared at her cousin.

"What the heck is your problem? Are you freaking brain dead? "She yelled. Ayla shruged making Kim annoyed. And the most annoying this hand to of been that stupid smoke detector...just beeping and beeping. It didn't annoy her as much as it annoyed Sesshomaru though.

He was already extremly pissed and this beeping was just breaking him. Finally, he let his demonic instincts take over as he pointed one finger, and let the energy whip shoot out. Kim followed the green glow with her eyes till she saw it whack the smoke detector. The beeping came to a sudden stop as the top of...or bottom...I don't know...of the smoke detector fell and bonked Ayla on the head. Seeing the fire was finally gone, Kim stopped her attack on the floor.

"OW! "Ayla yelled and rubbed her head. Kim smiled. Now that was karma. She looked over and saw Sesshomaru lowering his hands from his ears. Jaken backed up as she noticed Sesshomaru walk towards him.

"Jaken... "He growled firecly. Kim narrowed her eyes. She droped the fire extinguisher and sprinted in front of Sesshomaru. The demon was surprised to see Kim already in front of him, with her back to him and hands on her hips. She glared down at Jaken.

"Do you seriously hate me that much! What kind of idiot just shoots a freakin fire ball like that? Look at what you did! "She yelled and pointed back to where some white fluff remained ontop of a scorched mark. Jaken looked at the mark and glared up at her. As long as she stood between him and Sesshomaru, the toad should be safe.

"I could not describe how much I hate you in mere words! And could care less about your stupid floor! I regret nothing excpet for the fact that fire ball didn't burn right through your empty head! "Jaken yelled at her. Kim rolled her eyes.

"You suck. I was in a such a good mood today. Well not a really good mood but condsidering the situation I was unusally happy! And then here comes Jaken, acting like a poser and trying to burn my grandmother's house down! "She snapped back.

"I'm the poser! Oh please. 'Ooo look at me! My name is Kimy Koo and I'm a tomboy...Oh let's go shopping! Like oh my god, no way. Those jeans are so cute! ' "Jaken mocked her in a fake prep accent. Kim glared down at him.

"If anyone here is a poser it is you, wench! And just deal 'cause that's the way you 'roll'."Jaken snapped. By then Sesshomaru had enough. He gently pushed Kim out of the way and walked towards Jaken with a glare. Jaken saw his lord coming and backed up even more.

"M'lord, this Jaken did not mean to disobey you! It just happened...have mercy! "Jaken screamed as he looked up at Sesshomaru's face. He could almost see the red flooding into his eyes. Then something surpirsing happened. Kim grabbed onto Sesshomaru's upper arm and pull him back. Even the demon lord was confused.

"Just chill out Sesshomaru. "Kim surprisingly sighed. Sesshomaru looked back at her confused.

"Kim he has gretly disrespected you and almost killed you! This Sesshomaru can not- "

"Oh come on Sesshomaru! Obviously 'punishing' him isn't going to work! You've been beating the crap out of him since he showed up and nothing's happened. Just ignore it. "She said and glared at Jaken.

"I'm not going to let the likes of you ruin my day, so back off. "She growled to him and reahced over to the couch for a blanket. Sesshomaru watched her confused, but calmer, as she took the blanket and spread it out across the floor where the scorch mark was. It covered the mark, and hid it well. Alyssa and Ayla showed up behind Jaken.

"Haha! Kim's going to ignore you! Hahahaha! "They laughed. Jaken glared up at them and crossed his arms.

"Good. "He mumbled and glanced over at Sesshomaru. He was relieved to see the demon not glaring at him, but watching Kim. Still, he'd rather be looking at the rath of Sesshomaru then have his lord starring at the wench.

"I guess we should be leaving. I don't want to be around when grandma see's that. "Kim said pointing at the blanket. Alyssa and Ayla nodded.

"Oh yeah...that would be bad. "Ayla mumbled and thought about her grandmother's reaction. It was scary... Kim walked over to the front door and opened it. She looked back to see everyone coming then went through, ready to wait for them outside. Her arms crossed as Ayla, Alyssa, Sesshomaru, Rin, and then Jaken came out into the light. Well what would be light. It was still cloudy.

"Sesshomaru, is it going to rain today? "Kim asked and looked up at the sky. She could still tell Sesshomaru was nodding, and smiled. That was a good thing. After all, she did love the rain. Alyssa looked over at Sesshomaru.

"What are you, a weather man? "She said sarcastically. Ayla and Kim both released a few giggles as Sesshomaru looked at Alyssa confused for a moment, but shrugged off the joke. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

"Well we better get moving, I don't want it to rain on us while we're walking. "Alyssa sighed and began moving her feet. The group nodded and soon they were on their way, Alyssa and Kim ahead leading the pack.

"Remember that one time we were walking to grandma's and you made us take that 'short cut'? "Alyssa laughed. Kim thought for a moment then smiled.

"Hey, trust me. It seemed much shorter when driving. "Kim countered. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"It took freakin twenty minutes longer then usual! "Alyssa snapped. Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken just watched the two girls bicker as Ayla smiled.

"Your both idiots, let's just leave it at that. "Ayla sped up so she was in the now "cousins" group.

"Now that was just unnessecary. "Kim mumbled with a bit of humor in her voice.

"Yeah shut up blondie! "Alyssa snapped playfully.

"Who are calling blondie! You have blonde hair too weirdo. "Ayla said to her sister.

"Not as blonde as you. I'm a 'dirty blonde'. Your hair is like bleached or something. "Alyssa crosseed her arms. Kim rolled her eyes with a smile.

_At least I have nothing to worry about in this conversation._

"Well I'm sorry we all can't be carrot tops like Kim. "Ayla said and smirked evily at her cousin.

"Again unnessecary. "Kim mumbled with a sigh.

_So much for that..._

"Are we seriously going to get into another argument about hair? "Kim asked. Alyssa and Ayla both nodded making Kim sigh.

"All I'm saying is that it's not right to call someone 'blondie'. Hair color has nothing to do... "Ayla began.

"Hey wait a second! Wasn't it you who was talking about how it wasn't your fault your so stupid. You said it was because you are blonde. "Kim said. Alyssa nodded.

"Yeah it was just last week! Right before Sesshomaru showed up. "Alyssa added. Ayla shrugged.

"Well, I didn't say that it wasn't the reason I was stupid. It's like you shouldn't constantly pick out other's peoples problems and their limits because of those problems. "Ayla suggested. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you just say 'Hair color has nothing to do with brains? ' "She questioned. Ayla shook her head.

"No no no. You see, you didn't let me finish. I was going to say hair color has nothing to do with...um...with... "Ayla looked around for a clue. She looked back at the others then smiled.

"Nothing to do with height. Hair color has absolutely nothing to do with height. "Ayla excused. Kim and alyssa both got -.- looks.

"And why were you talking about height? "Alyssa mumbled.

"Well duh. We were talking about brains and height obviously has an effect of brains. "Ayla tried to keep the lie going.

"How so? "Kim asked with a smile.

"Well um...the taller you are the uh...oxygen and uh...clouds have a really big effect...and umm...tall and yeah. "She said trying to explain many different ways, and not finishing one of them. Kim and Alyssa began cracking up laughing.

"Oh yeah? I'll prove it! "She turned around and walked backwards facing Rin, Sesshomaru, and Jaken. Alyssa and Kim looked over their shoulders to see Ayla demonstration.

"Alright notice, Sesshomaru is taller then Rin. Rin is taller then Jaken. Jaken is extremly short. "Ayla said. The cousins luaghed and nodded as Jaken crossed his arms.

"Good. Now, also notice that Sesshomaru is smarter then Rin. Rin is smarter then Jaken. Jaken is extremly stupid. "Ayla pointed out. Kim starred at the three for a moment then laughed.

"Wow...good point. "She said realizing that Ayla was completly right. Alyssa just laughed and shook her head.

"All of yall should shut it! "Jaken snapped. Kim rolled her eyes.

"So, the evil gangster spirit still has control over your mind, eh? "She playfully teased. Jaken glared at her.

"Ya. Even though you gotta admit. It probably is something not to hard to take control over. "Alyssa joked. Jaken looked hurt.

"Alyssa...Don't worry my beloved! I forgive you! "Jaken cried and tackled Alyssa's legs. The girl frowned as she looked down at the clinging poser toad.

"Dang it! I was hoping MTV would of given you at least some common sense! Like how Alyssa's way way out of your leage. "Ayla sighed. As Jaken and the other's bickered, Kim looked back at Sesshomaru. She noticed his emotionless look and smiled. She could fix that. She walked backwards, to Sesshomaru's side.

"Hey. "She said with a big smile. Sesshomaru looked at her suspiciously.

"Hello... "He replied.

"Are you bored? You look bored. "Kim said. Sesshomaru kept his look and shook his head slightly. Kim sighed and stretched out her arms.

"Okay, if you say so. Anyway... "Kim thought for a moment the sighed.

"Great now I'm bored... "She mumbled. Suddenly she felt a little nudge on her dress's end. She looked down and saw the bright hazel eyes of Rin.

"Kim-chan, Rin has a question. "The little girl said sweetly. Kim and Sesshomaru looked at eachother for a second, then back down at Rin. Kim prayed it wouldn't be the where do babies come from question again.

"Okay Rin, what's up? "Kim said. Rin got a curious look.

"Are Kim-chan and Lord Sesshomaru-sama still 'broken up'? "She asked sweetly. Kim looked surprised at the question. She didn't even know Rin knew about that. But still, it seemed like forever since they had broken up even though it was only two days ago.

_I guess Jaken told her or something..._

She glanced at Sesshomaru then back down at Rin.

"No Rin. Sesshomaru and I are together again. "She said in a cheerful tone. Rin got a big smile.

"Does that mean Lord Sesshomaru-sama and Kim-chan are going to mate now? "Rin yelled in excitment. Kim and Sesshomaru both got 'oh crap ' looks. Sesshomaru's lasting only a few seconds as Kim kept her's equip.

"Well uh... "

"Don't be stupid Rin. As if Lord Sesshomaru-sama would waste his mating with this poser human. "Jaken suddenly said. There was a little ponding noise as Alyssa hit Jaken.

"What is mating anyway? "Ayla asked. Kim blushed a bit at the sudden talk about mating. It was going to be hard to keep this secret.

"Mating is pretty much the demon form of marriage. "Kim answered in a stumbling tone. Sesshomaru nodded. Both Ayla and Alyssa looked at eachother then at the couple with evil smirks.

"Oh really? So, you guys planning on this mating thing? "Alyssa asked. Kim blushed even more and looked at Sesshomaru. It wouldn't feel right lying to her cousins.

"Perhaps in the future. "He said, giving the perfect answer. It was casual and not exactly lying. Just holding back a lot of information.

"Ah, so what about after mating. Should we be expecting little Sesshomaru Jrs runnign around and recking chaos all over the world? "Alyssa teasinsly asked and walked next to Kim. Kim blushed even more and glared at her cousin.

"As if Lord Sesshomaru-sama would taint his bloodline like that... "Jaken grumbled, losing his gangsterness a bit. Kim glared at him, still blushing.

"Jaken, do not think you are completly forgiven and can speak how you want...you will pay. "Sesshomaru growled. Alyssa smiled and sighed.

"Just imagine Ayla...I mixture of Sesshomaru and Kim... "She said. Ayla nodded.

"Wow...talk about the ultimate evil...wait Kim I thought you said you didn't want kids. "Ayla said suddenly remembering something. Kim sighed and slapped her forehead as Sesshomaru looked over at her. She could just guess what his reaction would be.

"Yeah, I remember you saying that they were all little monsters and that you never want to go through what you made your parents go through. "Alyssa added. Kim groaned from the annoyance of her cousins.

_Why are they doing this to me?_

"Kim...if we **did **mate then there would have to be a heir to the Western Lands. "Sesshomaru pointed out in an almost concerned tone. Kim nodded with and kept her hand on her forhead. Not only because she was annoyed, but becuase she wanted to hide the blush over taking her face.

"Yeah, well we don't have to worry about that a few hundred more years, so for now let's forget about- "Kim was about to dissmiss the subject when Ayla interrupted her.

"A few hundred more years? Girl you'll be worm food by then. "Ayla mumbled. Kim sighed, regretful that she would have to explain this.

"Well...ya know that whole three week deal thing that we came up with? "Kim questioned. Ayla nodded.

"You see, I'm going to turn into a demon again in three weeks. Then I'll live for like...a really long time. I don't know, Sesshomaru what is the averge demon life span? "She asked and looked at the demon lord.

"Hundreds of years for most. But dog demons seem different, we can live for thousands of years. Some dog demons just remain forever. Age is not something inuyoukais must worry about. "He answered.

"Wait, so Kim, your actually going to turn into a demon again? "Alyssa questioned. Kim nodded.

"Yeah, then go back to Sesshomaru's world. "Kim added. Jaken looked confused.

"Is this true M'lord? "He asked. Sesshomaru nodded, holding in the last part of their deal. Even though he just wanted to blurt it out. He had convinced Kim to mate with him, and that was something he wouldn't mind talking about. Kim also was having the same problem. She wondered how different life would be in three weeks. She looked over and noticed a surprisingly sad look on Alyssa's face. After thinking a bit Kim realized that she was pretty much doing the ultimate ditch.

"But I am going to be coming back to visit a lot! And you guys can come visit me sometimes too! "She suggested trying to brighten the mood. Alyssa put up a fake smile and nodded.

"Yeah, you know I'm going to visit. "She assured her. Kim smiled, not knowing that on the inside Alyssa was still pretty down. But Alyssa knew that Kim would probably end up happy in the end, and didn't want to ruin that. She looked back at Sesshomaru and Kim. She was very envious of the two. She wished she had someone like that, someone that loved her that much. But that would probably be later in her lifetime so for now all she had to do was be pacient.

"Hey, where's Fluffy? "Kim asked and looked around, trying to bring up a different subject. As his big ears heard his name, Fluffy's head poked up out of Sesshomaru's bangs. Kim looked over at the two and laughed.

"Aw, I can't get over how adorable you two look! "She clapped as Sesshomaru looked up at the mouse on his head. He sighed.

"Hey, there's a heir for ya! Problem solved. "Alyssa pointed out. Sesshomaru glared at her. As if he would let a mouse rule over the Western Lands that he had spent his who life on. He would not let his land's success fall. Of course he knew Alyssa was just trying to bring up an awkward conversation, and ignored it. Everyone else seemed to also minus Ayla who giggled a little.

For a few minutes they all just walked, not really discussing anything. Sometimes one of the girls would point at a fence, pole, or some kind of hole, then the other two would crack up laughing. A few times they recalled the story outloud, which seemed to some how always involve Kim falling, tripping, crashing, sliding, or anyother form of getting physically hurt.

Sesshomaru had to admit he was a tad bit surprised and impressed. Many of the stories they recalled sounded painful, ecspecially for a human. But according to the cousins she would just jump up and laugh, as if she couldn't feel anything but joy. He wished she was like that when it came to arguing. Then she would get angry... Things would be much easier if she looked at him with that same joyful attitude.

They were now in an area he recognized from a Naraku attack. They were walking through the little park where Kim had been attacked by demons while he was just sitting back, pissed off at her. He got a scowling face as he remembered that day. When he first suspected something was wrong.

His eyes looked over at Kim who walked cluelessly next to him. She didn't seem to be reminded of the attack and he knew she was probably just as worried for her own safety as he was back then. But still she remained relaxed and didn't show any sign of recalling the event, and not scowling at it. Instead she looked relaxed, happy, but how? She wasn't usually relaxed and happy. How could the things she should be angry about not effect her while little things just made her over react?

Kim glanced over at him as she could feel his stare. The look on his face confused her, had she done something in the last few minutes to make him mad? All she did was walk and talk. Maybe he was feeling neglected or something...but that sounded like something too stupid for the great Lord Sesshomaru-sama to be angry about. Sesshomaru noticed her looking at him and quickly changed his expression. He knew Kim's over reacting mind would take his facial expression the wrong way.

Kim saw this and gave him a confused look. His face went back to emotionless as a response. She sighed and shook her head not even wanting to know what was going on in the youkai's mind. But still curiosity took over as she walked a tad bit closer to Sesshomaru. She gave him a 'wtf' look. Sesshomaru sighed and just looked around after stuffing his hands into his pockets. It took a while to read Sesshomaru's movements but some how she understood. He was surprised to see her face in realzation.

A glare came to his face as she got the -.- look and shook her head slightly, dissapproving of his thoughts. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes a bit and got a 'shut up' look. Kim glared at him and crossed her arms. He could read her glare as a 'make me'. The taiyoukai moved his eyes away from her giving her his famous 'I'm ignoring you' look. Seeing this made Kim mad. She stuck her tounge out at him in a mocking way. Sesshomaru glared at her childish approach and looked over to make sure no one in the group was watching them. As he saw no one was paying attention his head turned back in Kim's direction. She waited for his next shot in the facial expression war. A war that she figured could easily be won aginst Sesshomaru. But then he surprised her.

The demon used his finger to pull on one side of his mouth, another pulled down bellow his golden eye, and stuck his tounge out to give one of the most silly/teasing looks he could manage. Kim gasped from shock. Had Sesshomaru actually just made a silly face?...

He was surprised to she her get a big smile and suddenly tackle him. He let out his own gasp as Kim locked her arms around him and cuddled in.

"Aw! Your so awesome! "Kim said ending their 'facial war'. The other's looked back at them, hearing the sudden comotion. Sesshomaru was forced to stop his walking as he quickly stopped the silly face just in time for Alyssa, Ayla, Rin and Jaken to not see it. Alyssa looked at Kim with a confused look then up at Sesshomaru's face.

"Why... ? "She asked, her look finishing the question. Sesshomaru put up a fake clueless look and shrugged.

"She's insane. "He mumbled.

"Good enough for me... "Ayla sighed and turned around to continue her walking as if that was the only explanation she need. Alyssa looked at them confused a tad bit more but then shrugged. She turned around and ran for a few seconds, just to catch up with Ayla. Rin giggled and continued her walking as Jaken glared at the two. He hated to see Kim make that kind of contact with Sesshomaru. But when Sesshomaru saw the imp's glare, he sent one right back. Jaken backed away as if the glare was a punch and hurried after the others.

Seeing that everyone was getting pretty far ahead, Kim seperated herself from Sesshomaru and smiled.

"Come on! "She ordered and grabbed on to Sesshomaru's arm so she could pull him along. Sesshomaru starred at her confused as she ran to catch up with the others. Why the hell was she just so happy today? It made absolutely no sense at all.

Yes, the fact that they had arranged the whole three week deal last night could of been a small influence but he didn't think she would be this happy about it! And so far nothing had really gone good today.

She was forced to wear that dress, Jaken almost set the house on fire, and Ayla kept constantly catching her off gaurd to take a bright photo. But she just stayed angry for a few seconds, a minute tops, then went to being optimistic. It-made-no-sense. It almost worried him...

He looked at where she held his arm and almost smirked. No matter how good of a mode she was in, she didn't show the arm a bit of mercy and tightly pulled on it. Of course it didn't hurt him, she was just being forcefull as usual.

"Oh I know! I'll get some pants at your house...hehehehe... "Kim suddenly said in an evil tone.

"What now Grandma? What now? "She yelled as if her grandma was right in front of her. Ayla rolled her eyes.

"Don't even try it. By now grandma has probably been to my house and taken everything that isn't a skirt or dress from there. "She mumbled. Kim sighed.

"Oh...wow...Grandma really went all out on this one... "She mumbled. Alyssa and Ayla nodded then laughed.

"Yeah, but Kim it really isn't that big of a deal to wear a dress. I think that's Grandma's point. I mean you always put so much effort to avoide a dress when really it doesn't even matter. "Alyssa anlyzed.

"If she thinks it doesn't matter so much then why go through this whole evil plan? Don't you think she's also putting in a little more effort then she should? "Kim pointed out.

"I guess it's to advanced fo yo dumb mind to get. "Jaken whispered. Hearing his words, both Kim and Sesshomaru glared down at him. Kim's glare lasted for only a short amount of time as Sesshomaru's kept going. If Kim wasn't still gripping his arm Sesshomaru would of went all evil glowing green hand on that toads face!

"Kim just deal with it! It's actually a nice dress. Not like all colonial. When Grandma said she found you the perfect dress I figured she would be talking about some puffy friz ball that a girl wore a hundred years ago. And it's your favorite color...that's a plus. "Ayla pointed out. Kim sighed and nodded.

"I guess your right. I'm over reacting again. And the color is nice. I suppose it is kinda cool. "She mumbled and looked down at the light purple fabirc.

"I gotta admit, I really like this belt. "She said in a bit more cheerful tone and slid her free fingers around the belt buckle's curcumfrence. Alyssa and Ayla looked at her with big smiles, glad to see she was finally over it.

"Yes, but why put a belt on a dress...it doesn't seem nessecary. "Sesshomaru said suddenly entering the conversation.

"It's called acceserising, Sesshomaru. "Ayla answered. Kim nodded.

"Exactly. This dress would just be dull without the belt. "She said. Sesshomaru shrugged. To him it really didn't matter but obviously looking 'not dull' in this world was important. He noticed Alyssa and Ayla's house not to far away and held in a smirk. As soon as he got there he would change out of Kim's grandfather's shirt. It was not as sweaty and smelly as the others but an old smell still clinged ot him. The smell of aged material and smoke from cigerettes. The smell had actually been annoying Sesshomaru.

"Hey I'll race ya! "Ayla suddenly said and began running up the hill. The others looked surprised till Alyssa got a competitive smile then began sprinting up. Kim laughed and shook her head. She knew that with her delayed start should would probably lose the race but still, it would be fun. Her grip on Sesshomaru's arm finally released as she began her run. Sesshomaru watched as she ran away after her cousins, actually surprising him with a bit of demon speed. Not to much but fast for a teenage girl. It didn't concern him though, just the demon blood in her working it's competiveness.

A sudden laughter caught him off gaurd as Rin ran also, holding her arms out as if she was an airplane.

"Rin's coming too! "She called and left, leaving only Sesshomaru and Jaken. The taiyoukai saw this and glared. Now he could easily beat the crap out of Jaken without any interruptions. Jaken shook his head at what he saw as stupid human behavior and looked back at his lord. Seeing that glare scared Jaken. He quickly let his instincts take over and he dropped to the ground in a bowing position.

"M'lord, I- "

"Silence Jaken. "Sesshomaru snapped. Jaken looked up at him with begging eyes.

"But it was an- "

"I said silence! "Sesshomaru voice snapped in a harsher tone. Jaken squeaked and shut his beak. Seeing that the toad would now stay silent Sesshomaru glared down at him and tried to think of what to do. After planning it all in his mind, Sesshomaru stepped forward like he had done so many times and landed his foot right on the imp's head. Jaken squeaked as Sesshomaru brought his other foot onto Jaken's head, at stood there with his arms crossed. His golden eyes closed and he took a deep breath.

"Jaken, this Sesshomaru is sick of the way you treat Kim. "He growled.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru-sama! This Jaken will be more respectful to Kim and- "Jaken tried to say but felt one of Sesshomaru's feet land onto of his mouth to silence him.

"Do you not understand silence? Now Jaken, I have been extremly pacient with you so far. Considering all the threats you have made to Kim, you should of been dead long ago. "Sesshomaru said. Jaken nodded his agreement, just to be on Sesshomaru's good side for the moment.

"And I want you to understand that you have absolutely used up all of your warnings. "Sesshomaru growled. Jaken got a worried look.

"Hey Sesshomaru, you coming! "He heard Kim yell. Sesshomaru ignored her call and glared down at Jaken.

"Do you understand Jaken? Next time I will kill you. No second thoughts. I will kill you just as I did Kokiyou. "Sesshomaru voice had a warning and strict tone.

"Do you understand? "He finished. He could feel Jaken nod after a little gulp. The inuyoukai smirked.

"Good. You shall now treat Kim as you would treat this Sesshomaru. Consider her higher then you, treat her as you would a noble lady. "Sesshomaru explained. He could tell that treating Kim like that was the last thing Jaken wanted to do. He saw the diquest in Jaken's face which made him smirk a little more. By this point the toad diserved to suffer...

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing! "

Sesshomaru looked over to see Kim running towards them. He looked down at Jaken then at Kim. She stopped right in front of Jaken's head and looked down at him confused. Her confused face trailed up to Sesshomaru. He just gave her the slightest of smirks.

"You will not have to worry about this baka anymore... "He told her and finally moved off of the toad's head. Kim kept her confused look as he stood in front of her, looking down at her confused face with an unsual smirk.

"Well, never really was to worried about him but whatever... "She mumbled then looked over at Jaken. He stood up and rubbed his sore beak. He sent her a little glare. His glare made her even more confused, till she realized Sesshomaru must of just made the toad hate her even more. A sigh came out as her look traveled back to Sesshomaru. When she saw the smirk still remained planted on his face she couldn't help but frown. There was something about that smirk that was a little uneasy. Sesshomaru noticed the her look and let his smirk also fall.

"What? "He questioned. Seeing his smirk gone, Kim sighed and shook her head.

"Um nothing. Just... "She looked back over at Jaken who was still glaring at her, knowing Sesshomaru couldn't see him. She narrowed her eyes a tad and looked back at Sesshomaru. He was paciently waiting for her explanation.

"Never mind, so let's go. "She said and turned in the house of cousin's direction. Sesshomaru watched her walk towards the house with a confused face, but just shrugged. There was probably no possible way of understanding what Kim was thinking today. He shrugged and walked after her while Jaken just glared at nothing.

**

* * *

**

Kim's mother sat at her kitchen table, laughing at the picture in her hand. Kim sat across from her leaning her elbows on the table and sighing. Sesshomaru stood behind her mother, looking down at the pictures also.

"Why does grandma hate me? "Kim asked. Her mother laughed.

"She doesn't hate you. She loves you very much. "Jen said and gave the photo to Sesshomaru so he could more closely examine it. Kim sighed again. Grandma had really gone all out on this one. There was not a pair of pants in her cousin's home, or even her own home.

She had begged Ricky, her uncle, and her father to trade outfits with her but they just looked at her strangly. By now she had given up. Most of the day was already over and it wouldn't be to long till she would just change into pajamas or something. Her mother explained that at the end of the day, Grandma was planning on returning all the pants and Kim could go back to normal. She was just going to ignore it and pretend this had never happened. She wanted to continue with a good day but there was one thing that might go wrong. But both her and Sesshomaru knew it had to be done.

"Mom, where's dad? "Kim asked.

"He'll be here in a second. Would you two like some tea? "She asked and stood up. Both Kim and Sesshomaru nodded as the mother walked into the kitchen. Once she was gone Sesshomaru looked at Kim.

"She isn't as mad as I expected. "He mumbled. Kim nodded with a confused face.

"Yeah, I was expecting to be grounded for a while. Oh well...you never know how they are going to react after we tell them you know what. "She mumbled back. Little did they know that Jen kept an open ear and glared. What were they talking about? Of course she was still extremly mad at both of them but as soon as Kim told them she had news, then the mother had to put up a fake smile and act like she wasn't mad.

"Well well well. Look who decided to come back home. Should I assume my car is in one piece? "She heard Charlie say as he walked into the dining room. It seemed that since Sesshomaru showed up cars were dissappearing. Kim's taken by the police, Ayla's complelty trashed from what Kim and Sesshomaru described as a "Code Naraku" and probably more that he was forgetting.

"Yes dad. It's all together. "Kim laughed.

"Charlie, do you want some tea? "Jen called from the stove.

"Sure why not. "Charlie said in a strange tone. He thought that they were going to lecture the couple but Jen was acting way to nice. Usually she would be exploding.

"Now, what's up my homies? "Charlie said in a fake tone while taking a seat at the table.

"Word. "Jaken said suddenly poping out of no where holding an upside down peace sign. Everyone looked at him strangly as he sunk away, dissappearing. Charlie looked back at Sesshomaru and Kim, with the most confused look ever.

"Ooookkkkaaaayy. Sesshomaru why don't you take a seat. "Charlie said and motioned towards an empty seat. Sesshomaru looked up from the father and then down at the seat. Kim and Sesshomaru looked at eachother, then at Charlie.

"It's not one of those seats where when you sit down a big hole opens in the floor and you fall into a dark pit, right? "She said not sure if she could trust her father's kindness. Sesshomaru looked confused at her question while Charlie laughed.

"No, it's the same seat that we've always had. "He chuckled. Sesshomaru and Kim looked at each other sucpiciously again. Kim glanced at her father then nodded at Sesshomaru. The demon took her nod as safety, and sat in the chair. He was surprised that it didn't explode. (Okay, for some reason I feel I should tell you about the seating arrange ment. Okay, it is a rectangular table, four sides, duh. Anyway there is one chair on each side. Kim sat on one of the long sides closest to the wall. One her right was Sesshomaru, and on her left was Charlie. Across from her was an empty seat, where her mother would probably sit. Hope that helps you visualize this better :) )

Charlie laughed at their behavior.

"Don't worry guys. We aren't out to kill Sesshomaru. "He laughed. Kim sighed with relief and noticed a pitter pat sound. She looked over at the close by glass sliding door and smiled. It was raining pretty hard and rain drops splashed against the glass with such a beautiful effort. Kim loved the rain, like her demon patner. Sesshomaru also noticed the rain and held in a smile. It was the perfect way to relax this other wise stressful situation.

Jen walked in holding a cup of tea in each hand. She placed one in front of Kim, and the other in front of Sesshomaru. Both starred at their tea as Jen went back into the kitchen, retrieved her own and Charlie's cups, then came back out. Once Charlie had his tea he took a big slurp.

"Ah, that's good. "He mumbled and noticed Kim and Sesshomaru. Their faces showed more suspicion, mostly at Sesshomaru's cup.

"It's...not poisioned...is it? "Sesshomaru said in a semi-emotionless tone. Jen got a 'are you kiding me' look while Charlie laughed.

"No, it's not poisoned. "Jen said. Sesshomaru looked at her strangly, then back at his tea. He picked up the cup and took a sip. Kim watched, making sure that his head wasn't going to explode or something. After a few seconds of nothing happening Kim sighed in a happy way.

"Okay, so Kim. What's this news? "Jen asked. Charlie looked at her confused.

"News? What news? "He questioned. Apparently, this wasn't a lecture.

"I don't know honey. That's why I asked Kim 'What's this news?' . "Jen mumbled in an annoyed tone. Kim saw the argument brewing.

"Well. Sesshomaru and I have to I guess announce something. "Kim's words stumbled. Jen suddenly jumped up.

"Oh my god. Your not pregnent, are you? "She blurted. Everyone at the table got wide eyed. Charlie almost fainted.

"What? Ew, no. "Kim said in a twisted tone. Sesshomaru looked over at her.

"Ew? "He questioned in a 'what is that suppose to mean?' tone. Kim got wide eyes as since she wasn't expecting Sesshomaru to question that.

"I mean not ew...but uh... "

"You better mean ew! "Jen siddenly snapped. Charlie just sat there still frozen.

"You know what? We can talk about this later! Mom, dad, I'm not pregnent. "She assured them. Jen sighed from the relief as Charlie was still stuck. Kim leaned in.

"Dad! "She yelled and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"I'M NOT PREGNENT! "She screamed into his ear. Hearing that, Charlie shook out of his shockness and also sighed.

"Thank god. I tought I'd have to kill Sesshomaru. "Charlie mumbled. Sesshomaru 'hmpfed'.

"As if you could. "He mumbled very very lowly so only Kim could hear it. She glared over at him then sighed.

"Can I tell you guys now or do you want to make more predictions? "She grumbled. Jen and Charlie looked at eachother, then at Kim. They both nodded.

"Alright, now we were talking last night and finally got around to discussing this whole turn into a demon and go back to Sesshomaru's world thing. And we've come to an agreement. "Kim said and glanced over at Sesshomaru who just sat there looking bored and emotionless as usual. She wondered what his real emotion was on the inside.

**Sesshomaru's real emotion on the inside:**

**Yeeeeaaaahhhh! Woot woot! Da na na na, Can't touch this. Go Sesshomaru, it's your brithday! (dances around)**

Kim shrugged at the unknown and looked back to her parents.

"Sesshomaru is going to stay here for another three weeks. Then his time here will be equal to the time I spent in his world. If we're still together and every thing is good, I'm going to go back to his world and become a demon again. "She gave the parents a few seconds to absorb the information. Sesshomaru and Kim looked at eachother were uncertainness as the parents starred at them confused.

"Three weeks? That's it? Your going to date for only tree weeks then move in together and throw your life away? "Jen yelled. Kim and Sesshomaru sighed. They knew this was going to be fair.

"Mom, it's fine. And for the last time I'm not throwing my life away! I'm just starting a new, better one as a demon. "Kim pointed out. Charlie sighed.

"Back at this castle of your's...Kim would have her own room...right? "He said surprising them.

"Of course. "Sesshomaru answered. There were plenty of rooms in the castle. She could have the old one she stayed at before. The one right next to his room, that would be good enough for now.

"Charlie! Are you actually thinking of letting her do this? "Jen yelled in disbelief. Charlie crossed his arms and nodded.

"I really doubt that it's up to us Jen. They are just telling us this, not asking for permission. "He thought outloud. Kim smiled and stood up.

"Thanks dad! Fianlly you guys are trusting- "Kim began to cheer but was interrupted.

"But there are some conditions! "Charlie added. The demon and red head looked at him confused, their happy faces slowly turning into sorrow.

"More conditions? "Kim groaned. Charlie nodded.

"Yes. First, Kim you sleep in your room. Do you understand? Not in Sesshomaru's, but YOUR room. "Charlie made sure he was clear. Kim nodded.

"Also, once a month I want you to come home for one weekend. Except for October, November, and December. During those months you will stay for a week so we can celebrate Halloween in October, Thanksgiving and your birthday in November, and Christmas in December. "Charlie explained. Sesshomaru got a narrowed look. That was a lot of days for her to be away.

"And yes, when you come back you can bring Sesshomaru. After all, he is technically part of the family and should attend family get togethers. "Jen added. Kim raised an eyebrow and looked at Sesshomaru. She knew the demon had no desire to attend family gettogethers. She had told them all about her mother's crazy family, and he already knew about the Kode family. But maybe he'd come anyway.

"Alright, fine. Anything else? "Kim sighed. Charlie shook his head.

"At this moment, no. I might think of something else though. "He said.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kim with a confused look. It wasn't like her to be letting them make up all these rules. Kim was grown, she could make her own desicions. Why did they have to run her life? If Kim didn't want to sleep in her own room then what would stop her? He doubted Kim would say 'Oh no Daddy said not to! '

"Whatever. "Kim mumbled. Charlie glared at her.

"Kim, you know what we think about that word...'whatever' "Jen growled. Kim rolled her eyes.

"You think it's disrespectful, yada yada yada. "She said and looked at Sesshomaru.

"So, your okay with all of this. Right? "She asked. Of course Sesshomaru thought that they were being to protective but why waste breath saying it. After all he was thinking that something a tad bit destructive might happen to the man hole and it just might oh let's say...blow up. Then the parents would have absolutely no say in anything. He nodded his head to Kim's question.

"Good. So it's settled. Wow, you guys are taking this better then I thought you would. "Kim said to her parents. Sesshomaru couldn't help but nod his agreement.

"Well, if this is really what you want and if we have no say in it... "Jen sighed.

"Yeah but after that fight we got in I'd think you guys would be freakin out"Kim brought up.

"I suppose you had the right to be angry. "Jen shurgged.

"What were you angry about again? "Charlie asked in a puzzled tone. All the Kodes looked deep in thought as they tried to rememeber.

"I have no idea...haha I guess I get mad at so many things lately I can't even remember. "She laughed at her own personality problem. But Sesshomaru had better memory then the humans.

"You were upset because your parents wouldn't stop 'bugging' you about our relationship. "He reminded her. Kim glared at him and his ability to always bring up a bad topic. Just as she was about ot snap something at Sesshomaru, Rin came running in and hugged onto Kim's leg. Kim looked down confused at the girl.

"Rin what's wrong? "She asked. Sesshomaru, also stood and moved around Kim. He knealed down in fornt of the girl and examined. She didn't have any scratches, she couldn't of been hurt.

"Rin doesn't know what Master Jaken is saying! And he called Rin 'shorty'! "Rin cried. Jen and Charlie raised an eyebrow. They had almost forgotten about the little girl and toad living in their house. They weren't to big of distractions.

" Jaken! "Sesshomaru roared. Again, Jen and Chalrie's faces changed to surprise. They weren't to use to Sesshomaru's strict lordly voice. They began to remember more and more that Sesshomaru was like a king, ruler over his land and his people. Who happened to be living in this house also. Jaken came wobbling into the room with his arms crossed and a puffy liped face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the real Slim Shady. "Kim said sarcastically as Jaken glared at her.

"What chu talkin' 'bout? "Jaken asked. Kim rolled her eyes as Sesshomaru came out of his kneeling position to gain a lot of height on the toad.

"This Sesshomaru demands that you stop behaving so...so... "He struggled to find the word.

"Gangster. "Kim suddenly suggested. Jaken glared at her for interrupting his lord.

"Yes, 'gangster'. As Kim has said it does not 'work with you' . "Sesshomaru said in an emotionless tone and gave a quick glance at Kim. He also didn't appreciate the interuption but knew she was just trying to help.

"Dog, that's wack. "Jaken grumbled and crossed his arms. Then Sesshomaru did something that always scared Jaken, he raised an eyebrow. Whenever the demon raised an eyebrow to the toad then he knew something bad was going to happen. Sesshomaru could hear Kim giggling.

"Gez, this is so screwed up. "She laughed. Charlie and Jen just looked down at the now scared looking gangster toad. They were right, gangster was definitly not his style.

"Jaken... "Sesshomaru growled. The huge yellow eyes glanced up at the demon lord. Jaken couldn't help but shiver as Sesshomaru's eyes went from looking down at him, to straight ahead. He began walking forward.

"Come. "Sesshomaru simply ordered as he walked. Kim laughed again as Jaken's eyes grew wide.

"Oh can I watch? Please? "Kim pleaded.

"Watch what? "Jen questioned as Jaken stumbled after his lord.

"Yo, Lord Sesshomaru-sama! Wait up! "Jaken called, glad the taiyoukai didn't kill him. Rin looked at Kim who was about to run after Sesshomaru.

"Kim, you stay. "Sesshomaru's voice suddenly said as he walked towards the hall, Jaken right behind him. Kim frowned and crossed her arms.

"Fine. Be that way. "She pouted and thumped back down into her chair with her arms still crossed. Charlie and Jen looked at her confused.

"I don't understand... "Jen mumbled. Kim looked over at them.

"Just wait... "She sighed. Everyone was silent as they heard a door slam. After a few more seconds of silence there was...the most freakin high pitch scream ever! Jen and Charlie covered their ears as Rin and Kim just looked in the screams direction. The screaming continued.

"Wow...Sesshomaru really beating the crap out of him this time. "Kim mumbled. Jen and Charlie looked at her shocked. They were about to let their dughter go live with an abusive demon in a completly different world! What the hell?

"Kim-chan, is Lord Sesshomaru-sama going to kill Master Jaken? "Rin asked in a worried tone.

"I hope so. "Kim muttered. Rin looked extremly worried as Kim realized that wasn't a good joke for her. She recalled the episdoe of Inuyasha when Rin even risked her life to save Jaken. She put up a sweet face.

"I'm just kidding Rin. Don't worry I don't think Sesshomaru will go that far! "She had to yell over Jaken's screaming. After a few more minutes, Kim was surprised to hear the the screaming was still there. She stood up and walked towards the noise.

"I'm going to go make sure Sesshomaru didn't go insane or something. "She said in a suspicious tone. Rin nodded and knew it would be best not to follow. Jen and Charlie looked at eachother worried then at Kim.

"Are you sure..what if you get caught in the middle of it and Sesshomaru... ? "

"Oh chill out guys. "Kim interrupted them and walked in the screams direction.

It led her down the hall and right to Sesshomaru's door. She starred at it confused as the screams poured out. But she didn't hear any wacking noises, or even Sesshomaru growling. She just heard Jaken's scream, but he was screaming loud. That was enough to cover up the sound of Sesshomaru beating the crap out of him. Her hand rested on the door knob. She turned it and starred blankly at the scene. It was confusing.

There was Jaken running around in circles in front of the bed screaming his lunges out and waving his arms in the air. Her head tilted as she saw Sesshomaru sitting on the edge of the bed starring at Jaken with a bored look. He rested his chin on his hand and Kim could tell he was questioning why he had ever let such an idiot serve him. Sesshomaru noticed Kim standing in the door way. As they made eye contact Kim sent him a confused look. He just slightly shook his head and sighed. Kim walked past the screaming Jaken and sat next to Sesshomaru, still with her puzzled face.

"Did you like hit him or something? "She asked. Sesshomaru wouldn't of been able to hear her over the screams if he didn't have his demon hearing. He shook his head.

"I said something... "He mumbled. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say to make him freak out so much? "She asked. Sesshomaru gave her a 'you don't want to know' look. Kim glared at him.

"Tell me. "She ordered.

"No. "Sesshomaru said.

"Tell me! "

"No, I will not. "

"Oh just tell me you poop head! "

"This Sesshomaru will not tell you. "

Sesshomaru was surprised to feel Kim suddenly wrap her arms around him and cuddle on.

"Pweas Sesshomaru. Tell me. "She gave him a sweet tone and a puppy dog look. Sesshomaru looked down at her with a raised brow. Seeing his raised brow made her give him an even cuter puppy dog look.

"Pllleeeaaaassseee. "She pleaded and snuggled closer into him. Sesshomaru starred down at her with a little smirk.

"Your so childish, "He mumbled. How exactly was snuggling supose to make him talk? Wouldn't he not talk just so the snuggling would continue? Kim didn't seem to think over things...

"I know, so make this child happy and tell me! "Kim whinned. Sesshomaru shook his head and looked back at Jaken who was still running around.

"Sesshomaru if you don't tell me then I'm going to...I'm going to...tell everyone that last condition! "She snapped. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"I really do not care if people know. "He mumbled. Kim raised an eyebrow and released Sesshomaru. She scooted over and got a smug smile.

"Oh really? So say I was to call Ayla. Imagine if she knew, why I'm guessing that'd be pretty annoying. "She thought outloud. Sesshomaru glanced over ta her.

"Oh and I could tell my dad. Wow, I don't think dad would let me go back to your world if I told him. "She knew that these points would get on Sesshomaru's nerves. He glared at her. The more he thought about it, then more he realized she was right. That was information that everyone could use to make his life miserable. Seeing his glare made Kim smile even more.

"So, are you going to tell me? I promise I won't get mad. I'm not in that kind of mood today. "She assured him. Sesshomaru gave her a suspicious glare then sighed.

"Very well, I said... "He leaned in a whispered something into her ear. As he explained, Kim's eyes widened, then got confused. She laughed a little then got a confused look again. When Sesshomaru pulled away she look at him.

"That's it? That's all you said? "She asked. He nodded. A growl escaped as she stood up.

"I can't believe you said that! "She yelled. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"I thought you said you wouldn't get mad. "He grumbled. Kim put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not mad! I'm annoyed. And you, "She turned to look at Jaken.

"Stop over reacting! It's not the worst thing in the world! "She snapped to the running toad.

"Yes it is! "He cried. Kim sighed and shook her head, then looked back at Sesshomaru. He glanced up at her and was surprised to see a big smile.

"Whatever, I guess it's not that big of a deal. "She mumbled and sat back down. He looked at her confused, then brought up a subject he had been questioning all day.

"Why are you so happy today? Normally you would of strangled me by now. "He said. Kim looked at him puzzled for a moment then laughed.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I'm just in a really good mood today. It's weird, usually I really hate Sundays. "She mumbled then got a wide eyed look.

"Dude...it's Sunday. "She grumbled. Sesshomaru nodded. He almost jumped when Kim started sobbing anime tears.

"No! "She cried. The demon lord watched her with a concerned/wtf face.

"Kim, what's wrong? "He asked. Kim shook her head and hid her watering eyes in her hands.

"I have school tomorrow! "She cried. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He had almost forgotten about school...for the last four days Kim had been on break since she just took 'midterms'. He sighed remembering how boring it was for Kim to be at school. Jaken seemed to notice Kim's crying and stoped his own panic attack. He looked at them confused.

"What is school? "The toad questioned.

"Hell! "Kim cried her answer. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and looked at Jaken.

"It is where people in this world go for an education. "He gave he real describtion. Jaken got a hopeful look.

"So Kim- "He stopped when he saw a glare from Sesshomaru.

"I mean, So Lady Kim will not be here tomorrow? "Jaken questioned with a tad bit less excitment in his voice.

"Lady Kim? "Kim suddenly questioned. Sesshomaru nodded and ignored Kim's comment.

"Yes, for a good part of the day Kim will be learning. "Sesshomaru said.

"Ha! Learning? More like sleeping. Now about this whole Lady Kim thing... "The red head said suddenly out of her sobbing phase.

"I explained to Jaken that he was now to treat you like a nobel lady, therefore that means adressing you as Lady Kim. "Sesshomaru answered.

"But I don't want him calling me Lady Kim...It sounds so... "

"Kim, he will adress to you as Lady Kim. Just as everyone will once we are back at the castle. I will not allow any lower form of your name. "Sesshomaru said in a demoniant tone. Kim sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever... your not going to call me Lady Kim are you? "She asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No, I am a lord so I still have a higher rank then you. I can call you what I want. "He stated.

"But I'm not even a 'Noble Lady' yet... "She said.

"Which is why I am only forcing Jaken to call 'Lady Kim'. Once you are offically a Noble Lady then everyone will to referr to you as one. "Sesshomaru explained. Kim sighed again.

"Do I have to? "She mumbled. Sesshomaru nodded.

"After all you would be... "He stopped and looked down at Jaken who was listening in on their conversation.

"Jaken, leave. "He ordered. The inu could tell that Jaken was about to question that order and sent a little glare. The imp's face twisted as he let out a small growl.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. "He almost spat and turned. Kim and Sesshomaru watched as he left the room, closing the door behind him. As he walked out Sesshomaru could hear Jen and charlie running up questioning what the 'abusive' demon had done. Jaken just walked past them grumbling.

"As I was saying, after mating you will be Lady of the Western lands and it would only be right to be called Lady Kim. "He continued.

"But I don't want to be 'Lady Kim'. It makes me sound stuck up and snobbish. Can't I just be Kim? "She asked. Sesshomaru shook his head. A smirk came to Kim's face.

"How about her royal freshness Kim? "She asked. (Yeah, I know. Totally got that from Fresh Prince of Beliar. But that show rocks and I just couldn't resist.) Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"No...some how I don't think that's appropriete. "He mumbled not knowing what 'her royal freshness' ment. But he had a bad feeling about it.

"Oh fine, I guess I'll just deal with it. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru smiled seeing how coroperative she was today. On any other day she would of been putting up quite a fuss. He wondered why he hadn't tried to take advantage of this good mood. His smile turned into a smirk. But the smirk soon faded. An idea came to his mind...

_What if this isn't Kim...what if Naraku is trying to trick me with somekind of Kim look-a-like while he really has Kim..._

"Sesshomaru? Something wrong? "Kim asked and notice his concerned face starring at her. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he examined her features.

_She looked like Kim. _

He moved his head down and held his face centimeters away from her neck. Kim's eyes watched him with confusion as she could hear him take a few little sniffs.

_She smells like Kim._

He brought his head back in front of her. Seeing her confused look would of made him mentally smile if he hadn't been questioning her identity.

"Hey, what's up? Your acting weird. It's kinda creepy. "Kim said. Sesshomaru nodded and leaned his face into her's.

"Just testing something... "He mumbled before planting his lips on her own. She raised an eyebrow at the kiss, but let fall down as she closed her eyes and joined the demon in a "tongue tango"...(muahahaha, so wrong yet so right). Sesshomaru paid close attention to Kim, trying to find any signs that it wasn't her. Once he was satisfied and knew it was Kim, he let the kiss continue as it normally would. But something about this kiss wasn't to normal once he realized it, though his suspcicions faded. It seemed Kim was much more into it, and he found that pulling him in more and more.

Kim scooted closer to the demon and wrapped one of her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru might of been the one that started the kiss, but she was going to be the one to end it. Only when she was ready would she allow it to stop. She could tell that Sesshomaru probably wouldn't mind that. Suddenly an interesting thought popped up in her mind.

_Why do people like kissing so much? Really it doesn't make to much sense...Your exchanging siliva with some one else. Everything that went into their mouth is pretty much going into your's...It's disgusting. _

Sesshomaru could feel her mouth getting less and less involved in the kiss as she thought.

_Eww...what if Sesshomaru ate an onion before we kissed. Sick, I hate onions! And don't people usually try to like avoide tongues. Like if Sesshomaru licked me I'd be all grossed out but what makes kissing so different? _

She suddenly stopped mid kiss and got a twisted face.

_Ew_

It took Sesshomaru a few seconds to notice her sudden change though. When he could no longer feel a response from her, he stopped all movement. Still his lips stayed pressed against her own but his eyes trailed down to look at her face. It was strange, he really couldn't read it.. Kim opened her eyes slightly and looked up at the demon.

_Ew, ew, ew...well they do say a dog's mouth is cleaner then a humans...but ew if Sesshomaru was a dog that means he would lick his...omg I'm going to barf..._

Kim quickly pulled away and turned her whole body so her back was facing Sesshomaru.

"That is so wrong. "She mumbled and rubbed her forhead. Why had she even started to think about how weird kissing was? It just ruined that whole perfect moment. Sesshomaru looked at her back confused and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Kim, what's wrong? Did this Sesshomaru do something wrong? "He asked. Kim shook her head and looked back at him.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. Really it's not your fault. I'm just being all stupid...you haven't eatten any onions lately, have you? "She questioned. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Not that I can recall... "He mumbled. Kim sighed.

"Good. "She said.

"Does my breath smell of onion? "He questioned. Kim laughed and shook her head.

"No! You breath smells great, don't worry. You did absolutely nothing wrong. "She assured him. He raised an eyebrow then scooted over to be right next to Kim's back. He wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled it up a bit, so her head was forced to tilt up and look at him.

"Well if nothing is wrong... "He said as his head lowered to her's. Kim got wide eyed as she quickly turned her face away from Sesshomaru. Seeing this confused the demon lord...Kim had never really denied a kiss before. Only when she was having doubtful feelings about him loving her, but she assured him those feelings were gone. Then again there was always the possibility.

"Kim, do you have those 'feelings' again? "He questioned. Kim looked back up at him, confused for a second, then realized what he was talkign about.

"What?...Oh those! No, no, no. I was just thinking. Don't you think kissing is kinda...I don't know...over rated and disqusting? "She asked. Sesshomaru's brows fell to show her he didn't understand.

"Like not just kissing you but the whole idea of every thing in some one else's mouth going into mine is just...sick. "She explained as Sesshomaru unwrapped his arm around her neck. This allowed her head to go back to it's normal, not tilted, position. Finally, she turned so her back wasn't to the demon.

"This Sesshomaru does not find it 'sick'. I feel connected and bonded, "Sesshomaru said. Kim looked over at him sensing a sappy line.

"A kiss is not to appealing when you think about it, but when you expirence it there seems to be nothing better. I know that when we kiss I feel connected, truely in love, and that there is nothing Naraku or anyone can do to seperate us. "He continued then looked over at her with an emotionless face.

Kim suddenly got a strange feeling in her, she almost gasped. As the demon turned in her direction he seemed, dare she say it, hot. She watched his hair sway, his narrow golden eyes sparkled, demon markings perfectly framing his face, his bangs landing only a bit above his eyes making him look mysterious, and his straight emotionless lips just...looking like cool lips or something.(Yeah I couldn't think of anything 'hot' to describe his lis with. Sorry but the cheesiness had to stop somewhere)

She starred at him, almost in amazment. The demon's beauty never stopped amazing her. But she did feel weird calling her boyfriend beautiful...that was something she could think about later though. Anyway, for some reason when ever Sesshomaru was expressing himself or said something deep Kim just couldn't help but see him as perfection. The human could tell by his face that he was waiting for some kind of response to this. She blushed a bit.

Of course after that all of her feelings for kissing had gone back to normal. But she felt that giving up another lip lock would be to cheesy. Instead, she got a warm smile and rested her head between his neck and chin. Sesshomaru also formed a smile and tilted his head on top of hers, nuzzling his face into her hair.

"You are so...oh what's the word I'm looking for...strange. "She said. She could feel Sesshomaru nod his head as he closed his eyes.

"Seriously, how does someone that always acts so emotionless possibily be this romantic and deep? "She laughed. Sesshomaru's hand trailed up her arm as he held her shoulder.

"You bring out the best in me I suppose. "He answered. Kim smiled even more and also closed her eyes, pushing her head closer to Sesshomaru's. That was so cheesy but still so awesome.

**

* * *

**

Three cheers for cheese! Hip hip horray! Seriously people, I had no idea how to end it, so I figured why not with a cheesy romantic scene? Boo ya. I know, this chapter was kinda pointless. Nothing really happened. But the next few chapters are just going to be filled with funniness. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't read them, because hidden in a few of them will be important moments so be alert. Anyway I'll start the next chap soon, you know the drill.

Review.

Interview Chapter Questions.

Webbie.

Edited Chapters.

No here be my wonderful responses!

* * *

Infogirl1: Yup-a-doddle. Anyway thank you, ttyl on aim! 

* * *

molly-mouse616: Well hello Yhhy...let me see if I can interpret this language...(stares at keyboard)...nope I got nothing...yay comic blocks are coolz 

* * *

GothMistress: I know right, Kim is such a dork. Anyway your questions are ...interesting. lol but it's all good. 

* * *

chipmunK15: Well think harder! lol I'm just joking. The questions thing isn't that big of a deal, people did respond to it more then I thought they would though. 

* * *

Hotaru the Firefly: lol I guess myspace is evil in a few ways. It is slowly taking over the minds of this generation 

* * *

Shadow: Ooooooo grounded...what cha do! Thank you for the applaud (bow) 

* * *

MIdoriko-the unessasary: Rawchicken and cond...? wow yes many flashbacks. To be truthful the flashbacks were suppose to be a chapter all by themselves but they snuck into this chapter so weeeeeeee 

* * *

InuKa and Siane: lo lglad you liked it. Anyway about that rumor, it's pretty common so you might already know it. But I heard that they are going to kill Zuko and he's going to teach Aang firebending in the spirit world. Thanks, I've been working on the webbie a lot lately. 

* * *

Kyoumi: I always wondered how to spell that...thankies. Soory it was a long update, writers block sucks. 

* * *

ItWASn'tMe: good, I'm glad you liked it so much :) 

* * *

RikusAngel: I know...I think this is a little bit more of a plot line story then the others. This has more actions and Fluff while the other had a lot of funny. But trust me, I'm trying to make this much more of a humor story. OMg, no! I would never ever ever be so evil to actually make a relationship between Sesshomaru and Alyssa. That would be an awesome twist but NEVER! lol so ya, 

* * *

Naraku's Angel of Shadow: You bet I will :) 

* * *

Shadowkat89 : 'Ello. I'm glad you like my stories so much...lol sorry the update was so late...hehehe

* * *


	32. The beginning of a HUGE problem

Hey hey hey, you know I've been reading over my we're in an anime chapters to edit them and I realized...my writing use to be so simple...Not paragraphs filled with pointless crap. I read over my last chapter and realized a lot of the stuff I wrote was stupid and unnecessary. And back in We're in an Anime things were so, so, I don't know. It was simple and not greatly detailed but people still liked it. The point of my rant? Well I have come to a solution. I'm not going to waste your time with stupid pointless crap(basically all of my last chapter)

Now things are going to be more simple.

And I am NOT talking about the plot line or events.

I'm talking about the writing style.

Hope you guys don't mind.

By the way, I would also like to bring up another subject.

All this stuff I wrote about mating, Sesshomaru hair being a genetic trait, and other stuff like that...

BULLCRAP

I made it all up, so don't go to your friends like

"Well ya know what? If Sesshomaru cuts his hair then it would grow right back because that's his natural length!"

Yeah, I seriously doubt that's true.

I'm just using my "imagination" to help the plot line.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Sorry it wasn't posted sooner, my internet's not working. T.T

**Chapter 32:The beginning of a HUGE problem**

This chapter begins in a little room. The only light that it had came from the few candles splattered around and the full moon's glow shinning through a little window. But it was easy to see the little girl in the corner of the room wearing pure white. She listened to plans being made.

"I'm telling you it would work! "A voice boomed.

"Are you an idiot? We can't take Sesshomaru as a hostage! "Another yelled. Kanna held in a sigh.

"And why not? "

"Because he's Sesshomaru! Taking him hostage would mean we would have to capture him! "Kagura snapped in a 'you dumb ass' tone.

"Ug! Taking him hostage would mean we would have to capture him, nin ner nin ner nin ner. "Naraku mocked her in a squeaky voice. Kagura just sighed out of aggravation and crossed her arms. The glare never raising from her eyes. Naraku also crossed his arms and pondered. Kagura was right, taking Sesshomaru as a hostage would be almost impossible.

_Damn... if Sesshomaru would just back off so I could kidnap that damn wench._

He growled and noticed a sigh. His head snapped back in the direction of the sigh.

"You got something to say Duroko? "He growled. The demon Duroko sat against the wall with his hands hidden in his blue haori (okay, I'm pretty sure that's the name for a 'man kimono'...I'm not sure though...). His eyes remained closed, and his face seemed more bored then aggravated about the group's problem.

"Of course not m'lord. "He mumbled in a emotionless tone. Naraku could tell that the inuyoukai was just trying not to seem to uncaring. He glared. In that position he looked to much like Sesshomaru. Damn inuyoukai's and their resemblance of each other.

Really he was right though, Duroko looked just like a Sesshomaru with one less stripe on each cheek and his hair up. Duroko's bangs were a tad bit more spiked and long but the similarities were unquestionable. Duroko could feel his lord's glare and sighed again.

_Why doesn't he just give up? Even if we did capture that damn wench she would just make this place even more of a hell hole. _

Naraku noticed the inu's sudden change in facial expression.

"This is pointless. Why even bother? Naraku, why do you need this girl anyway? "Kagura spat and pulled a little shell out of her kimono's pocket. Naraku looked over at watched as Kagura opened the little shell and revealed a big violet smudge.

"My reasons are my own, Kagura. "He mumbled. The hanyou watched as Kagura's finger patted the red smudge leaving a bit of violet on her fingers.

"Whatever... "She mumbled and traced her lips with theviolet finger. Naraku watched as the violetsmeared on her lips. He looked back over at Duroko, the violet was almost identical to the demon's stripes. And that got him thinking, identical to Sesshomaru's stripes. Naraku's lips curved as he thought of an evil plan. He picture Duroko with his hair down, bangs trimmed, and in a pair of baggy jeans.

"Kagura, give me that. "Naraku said and looked back at the wind sorceress. Kagura looked confused as Duroko chuckled a bit.

"Wh...what? Naraku are you serious? "She asked in disbelief. Naraku nodded.

"Very serious, now hand it over. "He growled. Kagura's confused face turned into a frown as she sighed.

"Whatever... I always knew you were a freak. "She mumbled very lowly and threw the little shell over to Naraku. The hanyou easily caught it and walked towards Duroko. Sensing the hanyou's approach Duroko opened one golden eyes.

"Lord Naraku...what are you doing? "The demon asked in a worried voice. Naraku got a grin.

"Just hold still... "Naraku mumbled and closed in on the freaked out dog demon.

**

* * *

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "Everyone in the house woke to the sounds of Kim screaming. Sesshomaru a little bit more alarmed then anyone else. 

"Kim? "He questioned and looked around. He remembered falling asleep last night still in that snuggling position(the way they were when I ended the last chapter) but now he was just laying back on his bed, Kim-less.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! "He heard Kim yell along with the sound of feet pounding on the ground. He stood up and walked towards the door. Jaken yawned and poked his head up to look around. He saw his lord open the door. Just as he did there was big wave of wind that made the demon lord's hair fly.

"What the? "Sesshomaru mumbled as he poked his head out of the door. Only to have to quickly pull it back in as Kim came sprinting down the hallway again.

"Morning Sesshomaru! "She yelled and ran right past his door. Sesshomaru emotionlessly looked down the hall again to see Kim running towards the living room.

"Kim is something wrong? "He asked. Kim didn't bother answering him, she just ran around the house.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama... ? "The taiyoukai heard a questioning voice. He turned his head in the direction of Kim's room. Standing in the doorway was Rin, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Seeing she had Sesshomaru's attention Rin questioned him.

"What is wrong with Kim-chan? "She asked. Sesshomaru gave a little shrug.

"Don't worry you two... "

Both looked over to see Charlie walking out of his room dressed in black plants and a white shirt. He was struggling to adjust his tie.

"Kim is just late for school...again. "He mumbled then quickly stood out of the way as Kim came running down the hall. She ran right past Rin into her room.

"Morning Rin! "Kim said and rushed over to her dresser. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he walked over to Kim's room and watched her. She was still wearing the dress, but saw her going through her dresser for new clothes. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a black shirt. She noticed Sesshomaru and quickly ran over to him.

"Sesshomaru, can you give a lift to school today? Please? Please? PLLLEEEAAAASSSSEE! "She began shaking the demon.

"Kim, I could drop you off if you want. "Charlie said and looked in on the two.

"Thanks dad but Sesshomaru is much faster! So Sesshomaru, please? PLEA- "Kim was about to shake him again when he quickly grabbed her shaking hands.

"Kim, calm down. This Sesshomaru will 'give you a lift'. "He answered before she could freak out again. Kim sighed and smiled.

"Thanks so much! "She yelled and ran towards the bathroom. Sesshomaru shook his head with a sigh as Charlie shrugged. He walked out of the room and towards the door. Just as he was walking out, Jaken was walking in.

"M'lord, what is going on? "The toad asked as he heard Kim slam the bathroom door shut.

"Nothing to worry about Jaken. "Sesshomaru answered in a bored tone. He was surprised to hear the bathroom door already open as Kim came running out. A big white peace sign now visible on her black shirt.

"Okay, I'm almost ready. "She said and ran into her room. Her eyes scanned around till she saw her backpack. Quickly she unzipped it and peered in. It looked like she had everything she needed. She zipped it back up and threw one of the straps over her shoulder. As she walked by a mirror she caught her reflection.

"Ug my hair looks awful! "She yelled and grabbed her brush. After a few strokes it was back to it's regular straight flow.

"Alright Sesshomaru let's go! "She yelled and ran towards the living room. Jaken and Rin looked up at the demon confused.

"This Sesshomaru will return soon. "He said and walked after Kim.

"Hurry up Sesshomaru! "Kim called. Sesshomaru sighed and entered the room just as Kim was slipping on her shoes. She saw him and opened the door. Sesshomaru was surprised to see her begin a sprint as soon as she was outside.

"Good morning Mr.Don! "She yelled and waved at one of the neighbors. Sesshomaru came outside and easily caught up to her running.

"I thought you wanted a lift? "

"I do! But we can't just dissappear in front of all these houses. Follow me, "She said and turned down a random street. Sesshomaru quickly followed her as she led him into little gathering of trees and bushes. Once they were hidden inside she stopped running and began panting.

"Okay, now I need that lift. "She said while catching her breath. Sesshomaru nodded as she jumped onto his back and held on tight.

"Hold on! "She said. Sesshomaru looked at her confused as she pulled a little hair tie off her wrist and brought her hair into a pony tail.

_Hell if I'm going to have all that freakin wind screw up my hair again!_

"Okay, Go! "She said. Sesshomaru nodded and began his run, moving so fast that nobody even noticed him.

"That way! "Kim pointed out as they came to different turns. She had to call them fast since nesscary turns came and went quickly. Eventually they came to an empty filed and she yelled.

"Stop! "

Sesshomaru feet stopped moving as he came to the sudden stop. As soon as she saw he was no longer darting Kim jumped down and smiled at him.

"Thanks! "She said and pulled out her ponytail. She pushed down any friz on the top of her head. Sesshomaru nodded as he heard a loud bell. The sudden noise brought his eyes up to a big brick building.

"Oh crap! Thanks Sesshomaru! I owe ya one! See ya later! "Kim yelled as she sprinted towards the building. He guessed that was her school. His eyes didn't leave her until her saw her dissappear through the big red double doors. He sighed and turned around as if to run back to the house. Suddenly, he thought of something and looked back at the school.

_Would Kim be mad...?_

He turned completly.

_Oh well, nothing better to do._

* * *

Kim hurried towards her homeroom class, hugging her books close to her. 

"Don't ring, don't ring, don't ring. "She mumbled as the door came into sight. There was determination in her eyes as she let out some of that demon blood speed and reached the door. She quickly opened the door and jumped it. Only seconds before another bell rung. A sigh of relief came.

"I'm not late! "She yelled happily. Suddenly she heard laughs from around her. Kim looked and saw that the eyes of all her classmates were on her, and the glaring face of her first period teacher.

"Ms. Kode, please sit down. "He mumbled and rubbed his forehead. He was looking forward to not having to deal with one of his most difficult students today. But then she showed up...

"Sorry Mr.Winton. "Kim said with a big smile and ran over to her seat which was right next to the big window. He nodded as she sat and got another big smile.

"Nice timing... "A curly haired blond with glasses mumbled to her.

"I know. I so rock, don't I? "Kim said. The two laughed.

"Now, everyone please do your drill while I go grade your mid terms. "Mr. Winton said as he sat down in his comfy chair right behind his big desk.

"I don't see the point though...might as well right 'E' on all of them. "He mumbled. Kim rolled her eyes which landed looking at the window. She sighed and went into day dream mode.

_I wonder what Sesshomaru's going to do while I'm gone..._

Because of her lack of concentration, Kim didn't notice the silver blur in the trees. On a big branch sat the very taiyoukai she was thinking of, Sesshomaru. Using his demon ears and eyes to watch over Kim. He crossed his arms and noticed her looking out the window. From the expression on her face he guessed she hadn't seen him.

"Ms. Kode, that goes for you too. Please do your drill. "He could hear the teachers voice order. Kim's face snapped out of the windows direction as she got an annoyed tone.

"Yes Mr. Winton. "She grumbled and pulled out a book. She opened it, held her pencil and looked at the problems assigned to her. He watched as her facial expression went from serious to sleepy.

"I don't get it. "She mumbled and let her head drop onto the desk. The girl next to her started laughing.

"I'm guessing someone had a long break? "She said.

"You have no idea. "Kim sighed. Sesshomaru got a little smirk.

"Want me to explain it to you? "The girl asked. Kim gave her a 'wtf?' look.

"Why? "She asked. The girl smiled.

"So you'll understand it and won't get a bad grade when Mr. Winton collects the drills. "She answered. Kim rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Now that is where you are wrong. I will get a good grade on the drill. You don't realize that Mr. Winton goes over all the answers. Thus, there is really no point in doing the work. It's simple logic. "Kim said in a sly tone and rested her head back down on the desk.

"And how is that going to help when we have tests and quizes? "The girl asked.

"It's not. But I'll get it by then so whatever. "Kim shrugged and yawned.

"How does someone like you manage to get As and Bs? "The curly haired girl asked.

"I just retain information. No big whoop. "Kim mumbled. The girl sighed as Sesshomaru noticed the teacher walk past them. His eyes caught Kim goofing off and he came to a stop.

"Ms. Kode, are you finished with your drill? "He asked and crossed his arms. Sesshomaru didn't know exactly what to expect from Kim, but knew it would be pretty stupid. Kim looked at her teacher as she got a scared look.

"Um...yeah. "She answered. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? But your paper, it's blank. How could that be? "The teacher questioned. Kim looked down at her empty paper and smiled at her teacher.

"Oh, well, It's all up here Mr. W. "She said and pointed at her head. The teacher looked surprised.

"You don't say? Then would you like to answer number one? "He asked. Kim's eyes got wide as she shook her head.

"Nah, that's okay. I'm sure there's some other student in her more worthy of answering question number one. "She said. Sesshomaru could hear laughter from many students.

"Answer number one! "The teacher suddenly snapped. Kim looked startled by the teacher and tried to look at the board for the question. But Mr. Winton was blocking the way.

"Umm... x11? "She guessed with a hopeful smile. Sesshomaru could tell the answer was wrong when he saw a -.- look on the teachers face. And the class exploding with laughter was a hint too.

"Kim, this is history class you goof. "The curly haired girl whispered to Kim. Kim got a surprised look.

"Are you serious? "She gasped. The teacher just sighed and shook his head, letting his crossed arms fall to his side.

"Why do I even bother? "He mumbled and walked away. With the board now in clear view Kim looked over and read question one.

"Oh that's easy. "She said.

"Then why did you say you didn't get it? "The girl next to her asked. Kim got a big smile.

"I thought this was math class, so I didn't even bother reading the question. "She said then scribbbled the answer on her paper. The girl sighed.

"Your a freak. "She mumbled.

"Oh shut up Nicole. "Kim grumbled as she looked up at question number two. Sesshomaru smirked seeing that his soon to be mate wasn't stupid, just lazy.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru found himself having to change positions as another bell hang and Kim stood from her seat along with all the other students. Kim and Nicole walked next to eachother towards then door and into the hall way. Sesshomaru was lucky that the hall way's had window lining them as he jumped from tree to tree.

"Smooth move Kim. "A girl she a she joined Kim and Nicole.

"Hey, I figured out the answer eventually. "Kim said and looked back at the bright red haired girl. Sesshomaru was surprised to see hair even reder then Kim's.

"Uh huh. . "The girl said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sure, just ignore me. "Nicole mumbled.

"K. "Both Kim and Juely(don't feel like saying 'the girl' anymore) said as they looked at Nicole, then back at eachother.

"Hey I heard you and Crush broke up. "Juley suddenly brought up.

"Yeah I heard that too! Nasty rumors. Obviously you guys are still together, right? "Nicole butted in. Sesshomaru growled as he kept his eyes on Kim, though it was hard because of the crowded hall ways.

"Actually no. Crush and I did break up. "Kim informed. The two looked shocked.

"What do you mean? You two were just talking to eachother the other day! "Nicole gasped.

"Well just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't talk to eachother. Crush is a good friend. "Kim said.

"But I heard you guys went to that Fall Out Boy party together? "Juley said. Kim sighed.

"We didn't exactly go together. The cops came and took my car so he gave me a ride. No big deal. "Kim said in an annoyed tone. Juley just crossed her arms.

"So who broke up with who? "

"I broke up with him. And don't even ask why. I just did. "She said before the girls could question her more. Sesshomaru didn't like the topic but still kept a good ear open. He growled when he saw Kim turn and dissappear from sight. It was hard to keep track of her with all the noise in the halls.

"Well I guess we'll see you at lunch. Later Kim! "The two girls said as they went in the opposite direction of Kim.

"See ya! "Kim said and then dissappeared in a crowd of people. Sesshomaru growled. He had to figure out a way to not have to rely on windows. Looked down at his clothes and smirked. He ran back in Kim's house's direction.

**

* * *

**

Kim sighed as she starred blankly at the screen. She was in the worst class ever, Sex Ed.

"And you'll die. Die die die. That is why you always- "The teacher, Ms. Cale, was interrupted by the door coming open. Everyone looked over as the principal entered the room.

"Good morning Ms.Cale. I think you have a new student. I'm not sure... "He mumbled.

"Come in son. "He called. Kim looked in and gasped as a tall boy with long silver hair walked in. She wasn't the only one to gasp though. All the girls in the class practically died when they saw the hotness. Kim saw the boy look in her direction and see her. Kim gasped again.

_I have to be wrong...this can't be Sesshomaru. Where's his markings? Hey! That's the Family Guy shirt we bought for him at the mall! Omg this can't be happening._

She looked at the human like face of the boy.

"Oh great. Another lady's man obviously. Another reason all you girls are going to DIE! "Ms. Cale mumbled and looked around the class. Sesshomaru glanced over at the teacher with a confused look.

"Well I have to go. Good luck. He wouldn't say a word to me. "The principal mumbled as he walked out of the room. The health teacher watched him leave till she sighed.

"Alright, what's your name? "She asked. Sesshomaru glared over at her then just walked over to empty seat next to Kim. He sat and kept a bored expression. The class laughed at the teacher that had just got shown off. All except Kim who banged her head on the desk.

"Excuse me! Are you death or something? What's your name? "The teacher yelled and walked towards Sesshomaru. He just looked up at her with a glare then glanced over at Kim.

"I said- "The teacher was about to well when Kim cut in.

"His name is Keith! "She suddenly yelled. Both Sesshomaru and the teacher looked over at Kim.

"Keith? "Sesshomaru couldn't help but question. He held in a startled look as Kim's foot suddenly kicked into his shin.

"Oh so Kim, you know this boy? "Ms. Cale asked. Kim nodded.

"Yeah, he's a visitor from uh...Japan. I met him a while go and he came down for a visit. He doesn't speak much English so he doesn't talk much. "Kim explained her lie. The teacher crossed her arms and looked from Kim to Sesshomaru who was trying not to growl at the pain in his shin.

"Is this true? "She asked the demon. Sesshomaru nodded as he glared at Kim. The health teacher sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever. "She said and went back to her desk.

"Like I was saying, you will die unless you use a- "

Sesshomaru and Kim immeditly ignored the teacher.

"What the hell are you doing here? "Kim whispered.

"I decided it would be boring to stay back and came to see what this 'school' really was. "He whispered back. Kim glared at him.

"I could of told you what it was like! You didn't have to-oh whatever. What happened to your markings? "Kim growled.

"Your mother once showed me some kind of 'cover up' or something that could hide them. I never thought I would use it though. "He mumbled. Kim shook her head.

_I can't believe my boyfriend is wearing makeup..._

Sesshomaru suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over and saw a blue eyed girl with long blond hair smiling at him. She twisted her hair between her pink manicured fingers and chomped on her gum. In other words, the 'popular girl'.

"Hey there, I'm Tiffany. "She said. Sesshomaru looked at her then looked back at Kim who was to busy questioning why she was being punished like this.

"Hey! "Tiffany said noticing that Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention to her. He glared over at her.

"What? "He snapped lowly. Kim smirked when she realized Tiffany was about to get rejected.

"What's up? "Tiffany said in a soft voice. Sesshomaru just sighed and looked away from Tiffany again. Tiffany let out a growl.

"Give it up Tiffany. He's obviously not interested in you. "Kim said and brought her head up.

"I suppose I should listen to you. You've probably learned from a lot of expierence when boys aren't interested. "Tiffany mumbled with a smirk. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Oh right. Let me think about something. Who wanted to date Crush? Oh that's right. Me and you. And who did Crush date again? Oh yeah. Me. Now who wants to talk to Kieth? You. And who is he talking to? Me. Yes Tiffany, obviously no boys are interested in me. "Kim mumbled back. Sesshomaru smirked and decided to let Kim handle this.

"Yes I remember now. How much did you pay Crush to date you again? "Tiffany said slyly.

"0. Aka your IQ. "Kim said. Tiffany glared at her.

"For your information my grades are amazing! "Tiffany snapped.

"Amazing indeed, I've never seen anyone get striaght Zs before. Truly impressing. "Kim smirked. Sesshomaru held in a smile. He didn't know what that ment but he could tell by Tiffany's face that Kim was winning.

"Whatever! No one was even talking to you Carrot top. Now anyway, Keith. Wouldn't you ratehr talk to me then that, that, really I don't even know what it is, over there. "Tiffany said while giving Sesshomaru a pretty look. Sesshomaru glanced down a there.

"No. "He said and looked back at Kim who was trying to contain her laughter.

"Excuse me! Keith, Tiffany, Kim. Is our class interrupting your conversation? If it is I'm truly sorry. "Ms. Cale suddenly said sarcastically. The three looked at her. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"You are forgiven. "He said, glad that adults seemed to be more respectful in this world. Kim held in a giggle as the teacher glared at him.

"What? Now, Kieth. I'll let this slide for now but I'm going to warn you, I do not smart mouthed people filling my class room. "She said. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"You must be a hypocrite then. You seem to be the most smart mouthed person here. "He said. The class filled with 'ooooohhhs'. Sesshomaru glanced around confused.

"I don't know what they taught in Japan but around he we respect our elders! "Ms. Cale snapped. Sesshomaru looked up at her.

"Actually, "He was about to explain the real age difference when Kim kicked him again, sending the words out as 'ow! '. Ms.Cale glared over at Kim.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't. "Kim mumbled. Ms.Cale nodded.

"Agreed. Thank you Kim, make sure you keep his big mouth closed. "The teacher snapped then went back to her lesson. Sesshomaru glared at the teacher then at Kim.

"Try to lay low. "Kim growled. Sesshomaru just growled back. He felt another tap on his shoulder which made him roll his eyes.

"What-do-you-want? "He growled.

"You know, if you ever do need help keeping that mouth closed just come find me. I can help. "Tiffany said in a sly tone. Kim's eyes grew wide as she looked over at Tiffany. Seeing Kim's reaction made Tiffany smirk. Sesshomaru looked over at her and held in a laugh.

"Why would I waste my time coming to find you? And I think I will follow the idiots tachers orders and just let Kim keep 'my big mouth' closed. "He said and gave a little smirk in Kim's direction. Kim blushed and let her head fall to the table again. Tiffany looked from the taiyoukai to Kim with a disqusted look. Kim shook her head.

_Does he even realize what he just said?_

"Now class if you look up here I will explain the process of- "Ms. Cale said. Sesshomaru looked up at the overhead projecter. His eyes widened when he saw the diagram. Kim glanced up and held in a laugh.

"Sess-erm, Kieth. you picked that wrong class to walk in on. "She laughed.

**

* * *

**

"I had no idea it worked like that... "Sesshomaru mumbled walking next to Kim down the hall. His eyes still pretty wide. Kim laughed.

"Rethinking the whole heir thing now, aren't you? "She asked sarcastically. Sesshomaru sent a little glare down to her.

"Hey Kim! "He heard a familiar yell. The two turned around to see Crush running towards him. Crush's face turned to surprised when he saw Sesshomaru, or who he thought was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru? "Crush questioned as he reached the two. Kim quickly looked around and shook her head.

"No, today he's Kieth. "She explained. Crush kept his confused face but shrugged it off.

"Okay...but where's you markings? "He asked.

"Coverup. "Kim simply explained. Crush laughed while nodding.

"Nice...so 'Kieth', how do you like school so far? "Crush asked. Sesshomaru just shook his head.

"Kieth has discovered the wonders of Sex Ed. "Kim laughed. Crush gave a simpithetic look to Sesshomaru.

"You poor, poor, poor, dude. Well we better get going before we're late. "Crush said. Kim nodded.

"What class do you have next? "Sesshomaru asked.

"Spanish...Sesshomaru I don't think you should go to Spanish. You would be so lost it's not even funny. "Kim explained. They all began walking towards the room.

"Is there a window in that class room? "He questioned. Kim and Crush thought for a moment.

"Yeah, some pretty big ones. "Kim answered while they turned onto some steps. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Then I will watch from there. "He said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Why do have to watch? Can't you just go home? "She asked. But once her eyes were done rolling and went to look back at Sesshomaru she saw that he was gone. Crush laughed as Kim got an annoyed face.

"He must really be worried if he's spying on you now. "He mumbled. Kim nodded.

"Oh well, at least you won't have to worry about Naraku attacking the school anymore. "Crush suggested.

"At least for today. He is not going to do this to me! Hear that Sesshomaru, for now on your staying home! "She said knowing the demon could hear them. Once in the class room Kim smiled. Thank god, there was a sub today. Which ment, no assigned seats. She hurried over to the seat closest to the window. Crush laughed and went to sit next to her, till someone shoved him out of the way and claimed the seat. Kim looked over and almost screamed when seeing the familiar spikey haired girl.

"Hey! "Crush yelled.

"Get over it dumbass! "Joy yelled. Crush glared down at her and took a seat in front of Kim. He sat backwards in the chair so he could face the two.

"Someones being extra evil today. "He mumbled.

"Where's Sesshomaru? How dare you try to keep him all to yourself! "Joy snapepd to Kim. Crush looked at Kim confused.

"She know's about Sesshomaru? "He asked. Kim glared at him as Joy got a smile.

"Ha! Proof that it really was Sesshomaru. "She said. Kim sighed and looked out the window. She concentrated on the tree enough to see a little dot of white hidden behind the leaves. She looked back at Crush and decided to ignore Joy. The boy could tell what Kim was trying to do and sighed.

"So, who do you think the sub is? "Kim asked and looked over at the unfamiliar teacher. Kim felt sorry for him, he was bone skinny,short, glasses, dorky hair, a dorky outfit, and an unusually large head. He wouldn't last long. Expecialy not in this class.

"Hey don't ignore me! Where's Sesshomaru? "Joy snapped.

"I bet he's a total pushover. Look at him. This class is going to rock. "Crush answered. Kim nodded with a smile. Joy growled and reached into her desk. She pulled out a pencil and smiled evily.

"Yeah, maybe you know who should of- ow! "She sudden looked over at Joy who was pushing the point of the pencil into Kim's arm. Kim glared at her.

"Stop acting like the loser you are and tell me where Sesshomaru is! "Joy growled. Kim glared at her and pulled her arm away from the point.

"Oh go get a freakin life! "Kim yelled and looked away from Joy. She looked out the window at the tree Sesshomaru was hiding in. In the tree, Sesshomaru sat growling.

_How dare Joy try to hurt Kim..._

He starred out as Kim glared out the window. He heard another bell ring as everyone looked towards the center of the room. He now had his eyes glued on Joy who was glaring at Kim.

Kim was to busy examining the fragile looking sub. He looked around the room at all the scary teenage faces.

"Okay...umm...I'll do roll call and...um...let me see where's that paper? "He searched around for the paper filled with names. As he did so the whole class began talking. He looked around and sighed.

"Fine, if you don't hear your name called then to bad! "He mumbled and began saying names. Kim knew she would have to keep a good ear open for her name.

"So,-omg stop that! "She looked from Crush to Joy who was yet again stabbing her with the pencil.

"Tell me where Sesshomaru is and I will. "

Kim glared at her. Using her demon agility or whatever she snatched the pencil. Joy looked shocked as Kim broke the pencil in two, and threw the pieces at Joys face. Crush held in a laugh as Kim turned back to face him. Sesshomaru smirked from his tree. But that smirk fadded when he saw Joy's angry face. A smirk suddenly came onto her face as she grabbed the edge of her seat and jumped up while still sitting, bringing the chair whith her, and landed. One of the chairs legs ending up on Kim's foot. As soon as she landed Sesshomaru saw Kim's eyes widen.

"OW! "She yelled and glared over at Joy who sat with crossed arms. Sesshomaru growled and stood up, that was it. He was mad.

In the class room Kim glared at Joy.

"What is your problem? "She yelled and pushed the girl off her chair, making it easy to slide her foot free. Everyone else in the class room was to caught up in their conversations to notice the little fight.

"Crush Kik, "The teacher suddenly called out.

"Here! "Crush said while rasing his hand.

"Kim Kode, "The teacher called the next name.

"Right here! "Kim growled and raised her hand. The teacher nodded and her and looked back down at the paper. Joy sat back on her chair.

"You are so going to regret that! "She yelled.

"Oh I'm so scared! "Kim yelled sarcastically. The two went into a glaring match. Crush just sighed and looked over as he noticed the door open. He gasped when he saw Sesshomaru walk through. The two girls were to pissed to even notice. Crush watched as the teacher walked up to Sesshomaru.

"Oh hello. Are you a student? "He asked. Sesshomaru nodded and scanned the room. When he saw Kim and Joy in their little glaring match he couldn't help but glare himself. Crush sighed and listened.

"What's your name? "The teacher asked looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Kieth. "The demon growled. Crush frowned. The teacher was not going to see Sesshomaru's 'name'.

"Ah yes. Mr.Kieth Baker. Please sit down. "The teacher said. Sesshomaru nodded and walked towards them. Crush gasped then realized there was a student named Kieth Baker in the class and he was sick today. How lucky is that?

"Hey Kim look! "Crush exclaimed.

"Not now Crush. "Kim growled as the two girls sent death looks to eachother. Sesshomaru came over and took the seat next to Crush.

"Hello Kim. "He said. In glanced over at him then gasped. She smiled and looked away from Joy completly.

"Yo Kieth. "She said. Joy glared suspiciously then looked over at 'Kieth'.

"Omg! Sesshomaru! "She said in an admiring tone. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"My name is Kieth. "He snapped. Joy smiled till she noticed something,

"Hey, where are your markings? "She asked. Kim smirked.

"The markings were just part of his cosplay outfit! I told you he's just a dude that dressed up as Sesshomaru for the convention. "Kim said in a 'duh' tone. Joy glared at her.

"Shut up! "She snapped. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps you should shut up. "He snapped to her.

"Don't try to protect her! She just some freakin stupid poser! "Joy yelled. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes to me! "Joy hissed.

"I'll roll them all I want. "Kim said.

"Watch! "She rolled her eyes at least ten times in a row. Joy growled and smirked. Crush and Sesshomaru noticed Kim's eyes widen as there was a little bonk. She growled and brought her leg up to the chair.

"Ow! "She yelled. Joy laughed at the shin she had kicked. Sesshomaru growled and knew what to do. He took his own foot and kicked the desk infront of Joy. She didn't see it fly towards her till it made contact with her face. The whole room grew silent as they saw they desk laying ontop of the growling Joy. Kim began cracking up to break the silence. Crush eventually joined in, along with the whole class. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Damn you! "Joy yelled. The teacher looked over and sighed.

"Now now. No rough housing. "He said. Eventually Joy stood back up and placed the desk back up. She gave Sesshomaru an evil look. He just sat there smirking. Soon enough the class was done laughing and went back to their own friends. But Kim continued. She thought that was the funniest thing ever.

"Shut up! "Joy yelled and made a fist. But the sound of a growl stopped her. She looked over and saw Sesshomaru giving her the look. Seeing the look really freaked Joy out. She frowned and undid her fist.

"I'm out of here, have fun losers. "She grumbled and stood up while taking her books out of her desk.

"Bye bye. "Kim waved as she walked away to her 'friends'. Seeing the now empty seat, Sesshomaru stood up and moved next to Kim.

"Thanks Sesshomaru. "Kim smiled. The demon nodded.

"Yeah, that was great. Wow, you should come to school with Kim more often. "Crush laughed. Kim glared at him.

"No, he shouldn't. And he won't be. "Kim growled. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Don't sigh! It's only three more weeks, you can deal with being bored for that much longer! "Kim said. Crush raised an eyebrow.

"What's in three more weeks? "He asked.

"I'm going back to Sesshomaru's world. "Kim answered. Crush looked surprised.

"Wow, so soon? "He questioned. Kim nodded.

"Yeah, but no worries. I'll defefinitly visit...hey Crush? "Kim said suddenly remembering something. Crush looked at her giving her his attention.

"You said Naraku tried to convince you to join him, right? "She asked. Crush nodded and frowned.

"You didn't happen to find out anything about him, did you? Like where he is, why he's trying to kidnap me? "She questioned. Sesshomaru looked over at the blond also. Sadly, Crush shook his head.

"All I know is he wanted me to spy on you and Sesshomaru. "He said. Kim sighed.

"Just like Kokiyou... "She mumbled. Crush raised an eyebrow.

"Naraku had Kokiyou spy on us. Shows how stupid he is, Naraku promised him that I would fall in love with him. What an idiot. "Kim mumbled. Crush got a fake smile as he laughed.

"Yeah... "He mumbled in a strange tone. Sesshomaru noticed this.

"What did Naraku offer you in return for your help? "He questioned. Crush and Kim both looked surprised at the question.

"Oh um, I'd rather not say. "He mumbled. Kim noticed Sesshomaru was about to question him more. She sent him a warning glare.

"That's okay, as long as you said no, right? "She said. Crush got a big smile.

"Not exactly. "He mumbled. Both Kim and Sesshomaru starred at him wide eyed.

"What? "Sesshomaru growled. Crush sighed.

"You see at first Naraku lied to me and all making me think Sesshomaru was some evil monster who put a spell on Kim or something, so I offered my help. But then when Kim told me everything and totally changed my mind! "He said.

"But I haven't really had the chance to tell Naraku that yet. "He mumbled.

"But you are on our side? "Kim asked. Crush nodded his head.

"Defnitly. "

Sesshomaru looked down for a moment.

"This could be helpful, Crush, has Naraku tried to contact you yet? "He asked. Crush nodded.

"Yes! He left like twenty bazillion messages on my answering machine from Thursday night to Friday morning! "Crush exclaimed. Kim was surprised Naraku knew how to work a phone and thought back.

"Friday was the day they had that really big attack. With the guns and everything... "She thought outloud. Crush looked surprised.

"Guns? Were they trying to actually kill you? "He asked. Kim nodded.

"Dude, Kim I swear he never told me he was going to try and- "

"It's okay Crush! I understand! "Kim said trying to calm down the freaking out teenager.

"Crush, "Sesshomaru suddenly said. The blond looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Do not tell Narkau you have changed your mind. For now on when he tells you a plan just pretend to go along with it then contact us. "He ordered. Kim nodded.

"Yeah...then we can definitly be more prepared. "She added. Crush nodded telling them he fully supported the plan.

"Okay, so...what's up? "Kim asked in a cheerful tone. Both boys just glared at her.

**

* * *

**

"You see Ms. Koss, there is a very good reason I didn't do my homework. "Kim said standing up in front of her math teacher. Sesshomaru watched from a tree outside, he was lucky Kim had so many window seats. It was now the last period of the day, math.

"Oh? "Ms. Koss growled. Kim nodded.

"You see, it all started when the aliens attacked. I was sitting there doing my homework when I got to problem 21. Then these little lepercons broke into my house and stole my homework! "

"I thought you said it started with an alien attack? "A girl next to her mumbled. Kim glared down at her.

"I'm getting to that part. Anyway, I went after them to get my homework and they led me down a rabbit's hole! Once I caught up to them they explained how this was a 'special problem' and that I was the chosen one and only I could figure out it's real answer using my advanced thinking. It turns out that with the answer to that problem the Aliens could take over the universe and destroy everhing! So, for the sake of the universe, I didn't do my homework. Really when you think about it Ms. Koss your punishing me for not doing my homework when I really I had no choice. And I don't think it's fair to punish me just because I have special advance thinking. "Kim explained to her teacher. Sesshomaru nearly fell out of tree.

"I don't know about advanced thinking Kim but you are defnitly special...and by the way the homework only had 20 problems. "Ms.Koss mumbled in a raspy tone. The class wanted to laugh, but knew the ywould then have to face the rath of Ms.Koss if they even giggled.

"Now...WHY DIDN'T YOU DO YOUR HOMEWORK? "The teacher screamed at Kim. Sesshomaru glared as Kim got a fake smile.

"I didn't even know we had any. "Kim answered softly. Ms. Koss glared at her then sighed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a white piece of paper.

"Lucky for me I already wrote one out, just for you. "She snapped and slammed the paper down on Kim's desk. Kim got a 'wtf' look as she starred at the paper.

"Detention after school tomorrow, two hours? But Ms. Koss-! "

The teacher leaned down and growled in Kim's face.

"That'll give you plenty of time to do the homework. And lucky you, guess who has detention duty? "Ms. Koss smiled. Kim looked confused for a moment then got a 'oh no' look.

"No way, "

"That's right. I'll see you after school tomorrow. "Ms. Koss smirked and looked away from Kim.

"Hey you, is...that...GUM! "She screamed at another poor victim. Sesshomaru glared at the teacher till he noticed Kim sit down, her head hanging low.

"This sucks... "She mumbled.

"Yeah, only two people did the homework and your the only one that got detention. "Nicole mumbled next to her.

"She's probably just trying to make an example out of me... UG I hate her. "Kim groaned.

"What's that Ms. Kode, you want extra homework? "The teacher was suddenly back in front of her. Kim's eyes grew wide as she shook her head.

"No, no, no! "She said.

"Then shut up. "The teacher snapped and walked away from Kim's desk. Kim took a deep sigh of relief as Nicole began giggling. She glared over at her.

"Oh yeah, it's just hilarious, "She snapped sarcastically. Kim quickly covered her mouth as she noticed the teacher glare back at her.

"Alrighty Ms.Kode, seems you do want more homework. So... "She went to her desk and pulled out a stack of papers about a foot high. Kim's mouth dropped as she slammed the papers on her desk.

"Do the odds on these, the evens on these, all the problems on these, number 1-10, and 20-50 on these, read this, draw this, "Kim starred down at the papers with small print. Sesshomaru didn't like this teacher, the more homework Kim had the less time she would have with him. Finally the teacher stopped explaining.

"And that's it. Now unless you want even more I suggest no talking. "Ms. Koss snapped and stomped away. Kim starred at the papers then up at the teacher. She glared and let out a very low growl. Sesshomaru suddenly felt something, and little serge. His eyes widened as he saw Kim's angry expression. He could feel her getting stronger, he could scense a demonic aroua surronding her.

Suddenly, it was gone as Kim's expression changed into a confused one. She looked around puzzled then looked down.

_Woah...,what was that? I got really really mad...I'm just lucky Ms. Koss didn't hear that growl I guess._

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru walked next to Kim down a road. She decided she didn't want to get home to soon and didn't want Sesshomaru running.

"I can't believe I got detention. "She mumbled.

"This Ms.Koss seems evil. All this homework is rediculous. "He mumbled feeling the extra weight of Kim's backpack. He had offered to carry it for her after she expressed how it was hurting her back.

"Thanks again for carrying that. Anyway, so what did you think of school? "Kim questioned. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"I hate it. "He said. Kim smiled.

"Good Sesshomaru, your finally thinking like a teenager. "She said. Sesshomaru sighed, to him that wasn't something to be to proud of.

"Sorry for getting this much homework. It's probably going to take me all night. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"It is not your fault, and I will just help you. "He said. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Really? No offense Sesshomaru but I don't think you'll get it. "She said. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Unlike you, I listened during your classes today. Everything seemed simple enough. "He stated. They turned down the street that led to her court.

"My parents are going to kill me though, damn detention sucks. "She grumbled.

"What is this detention? "He asked.

"It's where you go and sit in a some stupid room doing absoluely nothing for a really really long time. It stinks. "She mumbled.

"Perhaps I will join you then. "He said. Kim shook her head.

"Your not allowed. Plus we wouldn't be able to do anything. No talking, humming, sometimes they yell at you just for tapping. I usually fall asleep. "She said and laughed rememeber the last time she was in detention. She ended up sleeping a half an hour longer then detention.

"Now that I think about it, I had detention the day I first came to your world. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru gave her a curious look.

"Yeah, Alyssa and I were passing a note. Our teacher saw it and gave us detention. It sucked so bad because it was a Friday and we were going to have a sleepover... "She sighed.

"I guess it didn't matter in the end though. We ended up getting a really really long extended weekend. "Kim said with a smile. Sesshomaru nodded. It had ended well.

"Even though I really wouldn't consider that a break. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"And why not? "He asked. Kim shrugged.

"Because breaks are suppose to be fun and relaxing. And my trip to your world was anything but that. Ecspecialy since you were always being such a big jerk. "She explained in a casual tone. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"I was the jerk? "He said wit ha bit of disbelief in his voice.

"Duh. I remember calling you a jerk many many times. "She recalled. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Just because you called me a jerk doesn't mean I was one. You just over reacted most of the time. "He defended himself. Kim glared at him.

"Okay, I'm not going to get in another fight over this. Let's just agree that we were both jerks, okay? "She suggested. Sesshomaru thought for a moment then nodded.

"Fair enough...I'm surprised Kim. Ususally you don't try to stop arguments like that. Seems someone is maturing. "He mumbled with a bit of a smirk. Kim smiled and nodded proudly.

"Oh yeah. Even though I hate being mature. "She laughed. Sesshomaru nodded and steped to the side a bit, filling in the little gap between them.

"But you have to admit, "She suddenly said. Sesshomaru looked down at her with a confused face.

"Your were a bigger jerk then I was. "She added. Sesshomaru almost got the -.- look as Kim started laughing. So much for being more mature. But he let it slide. Kim seemed to still be happy and he appreciated that. He felt Kim move in closer to him so they were now touching. His arm slowly wrapped around her waist.

She giggled as his flingers began crawling about inch under her shirt and tickled her sides.

"Sesshomaru, quit it. "She laughed. The demon smirked down at her.

"This Sesshomaru hopes Naraku doesn't discover how ticklish you are. He could definitly use that against us. "He attempted a joke. Kim laughed from the joke combined with the tickling and glanced up at him.

"Well, Sesshomaru making a joke? That's pretty rare. Seems someone is de-maturing. "She giggled. Sesshomaru stopped his tickling fingers as they came to Kim's drvie way.

"Alright, as soon as I get in there I'm going to get started on my homework. "She clapped and looked determined. Sesshomaru nodded knowing the sooner she finished the better. Kim looked at the drive way and saw it completly carless.

"I guess my parents aren't home yet. "She said outloud. Sesshomaru glared. Of course they decided to not be home on a day Kim was busy with homework. As they walked walked into the house Kim sighed.

"Okay...I usually do my homework in my room... but because our little Naraku problem I'm going to have to do it some where else. "She mumbled and looked around. Only Kim could spend five minutes debating where to do her homework. But she was picky when it came to doing homework. The had to be lots of space, and calm and relaxed atmosphere, and sun shine. Sesshomaru starred at her as she pondered.

"Perhaps instead of wasting time deciding where to do your homework you should just do it. "He suggested. Kim glared at him.

"Sesshomaru, I need a space where I can concentrate and be calm. Or else everything will go wrong. "She said. Sesshomaru sighed knowing that this was going to take forever.

"I got it! I shall do my homework a the kitchen table! "She said and grabbed her backpack from Sesshomaru. The demon sighed.

_It took her that long just to come to that solution...Kim don't do this..._

Kim walked to her kitchen table and threw her backpack down. As she unzipped it her eyes widened.

"What? "Sesshomaru said and walked next to her expecting a demon to pop out.

"I'm thirsty... "Kim mumbled. Sesshomaru got the -.- look as Kim ran to the sink and filled a cup with water.

"Sesshomaru! What do you want to drink? "She called.

"Nothing. "He answered and reached into her backpack. He pulled out a paper and tried to make sense of it. He managed to recognized some numbers.

"Water it is! "Kim said ignoring his request for nothing. Sesshomaru sighed and placed the paper on the table. Kim came out holding two cups and placedone in front of Sesshomaru.

"Let's get this started. "She said with a smirk and cracked her knuckles. She sat down, Sesshomaru took the seat across from her. He watched as she starred down at the math problem.

"Umm... "Her eyes seemed to be just starring at nothingness.

"x11... "She mumbled and scribbled on the paper with a bored look. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Really? "He questioned remembering the problem. Kim shrugged.

"I don't know. I just guess when it comes to math homework. "She said in a 'duh' tone.

"Kim you will never learn if- "

"I don't care! Plus I'll be outta here in three weeks. Not like I'm going to actually need this for a future. "She pointed out. Sesshomaru nodded.

"That is possible but it would be good to know just incase. "He stated. Kim rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand the point of knowing something your never going to need. "She groaned. Sesshomaru sighed, there was obviously no use in trying to push it through her thick head. Really he wouldn't of had a clue on how to solve the problem if he hadn't listened to Kim's math teacher. And if he didn't know about it then it couldn't of been to important back in his world.

"Do as you wish. But wouldn't Ms.Koss be angry with you for guessing? "He questioned. Kim got a sly smirk and shook her head as she scribbled another stupid answer.

"Nope, you see, Ms.Koss is so stupid that she doesn't even bother to check if the answer is right or not. She just looks at your paper and if you have something written down then it's a good grade. "She explained. Sesshomaru looked confused.

"That makes no sense. You are just writing down random things and getting a good grade? "

"Yuperz. I think it's like a school rule or something for math. They probably gave up on students getting the correct answer and decided as long as we 'tried' then it's all good. And I did read over the question and I could say I tried and got the answer 11. "She shrugged and quickly fiished the first paper.

"And if they ask you to explain your answer? "Sesshomaru pointed out.

"I give a bogus explanation. See in this problem z5 and y6. I could say that I 'thought' you had to add z and y to get x. And it's not technically lying because for all I know, that is how you solve the problem. "She said with a bit of humor in her voice. She was actually starting to convince herself that guessing wasn't wrong. Sesshomaru just sighed and and sook his head, at least this would make things go much faster.

He suddenly felt a little nudge on his leg. He looked down and saw Phoebe, standing on her back legs and leaning on Sesshomaru with her front legs. Her tail wagged back and forth as she gave a little yap.

"It needs something. "Sesshomaru said and looked at Kim.

"Then get it for her. "Kim answered and smiled, completling the second paper. Only fiftybillion left. Oh joy.

"How am I supose to know? "He snapped.

"I don't know. Your a dog. Read her actions or something. "She replied and sighed.

"Man I actually know how to do these problems. "She grumbled and reached into her backpack. She pulled out her calculater and started her actual work. Sesshomaru glared at her then looked down at Phoebe. She looked up at him with sweet little eyes and an adorable face. Though, Sesshomaru would never admit to that. He looked down at her trying to figure it out. Kim glanced over at him, laughed, then shook her head.

"Don't laugh Kim. It's not funny. "Sesshomaru growled. Kim nodded.

"Yeah it is. "She said. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and looked at the little chihuahua.

"What do you want? "He snapped. Phoebe's ears went back as she flinched at the snap.

"Sesshomaru! Be nice to her! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Why? "

"Because she's just trying to be your friend. "Kim said.

"Well I do not wish to be her friend. Therefore she should understand that. "Sesshomaru smirked mentally seeing how mad Kim was getting. She always looked adorably funny when mad.

"Why not be her friend? Geez you are such a jerk. "Kim mumbled and looked back at her paper. Sesshomaru looked back from Kim to Phoebe, and made a slight movement with his leg forcing the dog to go back on all fours. He noticed a little glare from Kim as she did so.

"Here. "She said and shoved him stacks of paper. He looked at them confused.

"You don't have to know the language to guess. You know how to write our numbers, right? "Kim questioned. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Then next to each problem write a random number. "She ordered and went back to her own guessing after throwing him a pencil. Sesshomaru easily caught the pencil and sighed. There was nothing better to do. He pulled a piece of paper off the stack and looked down at them. As he recalled numbers he would just write them down in random places on the sheet. He ignored Phoebe who kept trying to get his attention. Eventually she started whining.

"Go away. "He growled to the dog.

"Sesshomaru! I'm serious, be nice! "Kim snapped. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Perhaps I should stop helping you and just find out what this thing needs. "He said. Kim sighed.

"Sesshomaru, just ignore her. All she wants is some attention. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru glared at Kim for a few more seconds, then went back to his work. But Phoebe whinned and whinned even more. Sesshomaru found himself glaring at nothing.

_Damn...why can't she just leave? Kim better damn appreciate...wait...what's that..._

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked down. Kim noticed this and recognized a smell.

"Oh no... "She mumbled and looked under the table. She saw Phoebe walking away from Sesshomaru, with a big yellow puddle under his leg. Kim laughed and came up from looking under the table.

"Oh my gosh! "She cracked up and hit her head on the table. She could hear Sesshomaru growling like a maniac.

"It's not funny! "He snapped. Kim nodded her head.

"Of course it isn't! HAHAHA Dude... "She brought her head up.

"Wow...I guess she didn't just need attention after all... "Kim mumbled and stood up. Sesshomaru watched as she walked into the kitchen and came out holding a little mop like thing...

"I'm going to kill her. "Sesshomaru said as he also stood. Kim shook her head as she leaned down in front of the puddle and started to whipe up the yellow.

"Thank god this is tile... You might want to go change, you can even get a shower if you want. Haha...that was great. "She laughed as Sesshomaru looked at the end of his pant's leg. It was soaking wet and smelled bad. He growled and nodded.

"Just throw the pants in the hamper, and roll them up so the pant's leg doesn't touch any of the other clothes. "She continued her laughing and stood up, looking down at where the puddle once was. Sesshomaru nodded and walked towards his room. Kim couldn't help but continue her laughing as he dissappeared down the hall, but his growling still heard.

"Phoebe! "Kim yelled with a bit of humor. The dog came walking in, close to the ground. She knew that she was in trouble. Kim smiled and put one hand on her hip.

"Bad girl! Bad, bad, bad girl! "Kim said loud knowing Sesshomaru would hear. Phoebe's ears went back. Kim smiled even more as she bent down in front of the dog.

"Phoebe, you rock my socks. "She said in a whisper. Pheobe suddenly went from scared to happy as she stood all the way and poked her ears back up. Kim laughed as she went from bending down, to sitting on the floor and scratched the dog's head.

"Hey, where's Fluffy? "She said remembering the little mouse. Right on cue Ernie came prancing in, Fluffy on his forehead. Kim couldn't help but 'aw'.

"Hey there Fluffy, Ernie, what's the hizzle? "She said as Ernie came over at sat in front of her. All the little animals looked up at her as she laughed.

"Oh god, now I'm starting to sound like Jaken... "She mumbled. Kim's face showed realization again.

"Are Jaken and Rin still here? "She stood up and looked around. She shrugged and decided to worry about them later. The human stood up and walked back over to her homework on the table.

_Maybe Sesshomaru is right...if I'm going to do my homework I might as well do it right. _

She held up the paper and for the first time actually looked at the question. After reading it she laughed and let the paper drop onto the table.

_I must be going insane. _

She sat back down and scribbled the most likely bogus answer onto her paper. She glanced down when she felt paws on her legs. Phoebe looked up at her with a wagging tail. She noticed Ernie curl up under her chair and Fluffy climb up Phoebe and Kim just to reach the red's head.

"Still got more in you, huh? "Kim laughed and walked over to the glass door. She opened it and allowed Phoebe to run outside, Ernie eventually following her. She could help but giggle as Fluffy snuggled into the top of her head.

"Fluffy, do you do anything other then lay on people's heads? "Kim questioned the mouse. As a response he sniffed her hair, the light breeze coming out her nose tickled her. (Yes Kim is even ticklish on the top of her head, yes I know. She has major problems...)

Kim giggled and sat back down. Her giggles stoped as she looked at her paper. Why was she wasting her time doing homework? This was a rare moment, her parents weren't home, Jaken wasn't around to glare at her, Rin wasn't around to smirk everytime Kim and Sesshomaru even looked at eachother, and her cousins were in a whole other neighborhood. She sighed and let her head fall to the table for the millionth time that day.

_When I turn back into a demon I'm going to destroy every school on the planet._

She suddenly heard rushing water. Her head poped up as she looked in it's direction. Just as she had predicted Sesshomaru was washing away the inncident. She shrugged. He needed a shower anyway. It had been a few days, not that he showed any signs of needing to bathe. His hair remained perfectly soft, he didn't stink at all, and he didn't have weird fungui growing behind his ear and between his toes. Kim mentally laughed at the last reason.

_Damn, I'm never going to get this homework done..._

She glanced down at the paper.

_Why am I even doing it anyway? I'm leaving in three weeks. Who cares if it "affects my grade". My grades will be pointless in Inuyasha world. _

She leaned back and balanced her pencil above her lip as if it was a yellow mustache.

_Of course there always is the problem of my parents killing me..._

Kim came to the conclusion that the homework had to be done. Her parents were already going to be mad enough about the detention, she can't just say "Hey mom, dad. I got a two hour detention tomorrow for not doing my homework. Oh and by the way, I'm never doing homework again. "

She growled. This was all stupid Ms. Koss's fault!

_Why does she hate me! There was like twenty other people that didn't do their homework and I'm the one that gets in trouble! It's not freakin fair,_

Her hands turned into fists around her pencil. She couldn't help but glare at the math problem, each number bringing her anger level up.

_I hate her! Hate her, hate her, hate her!_

A low growl started escaping Kim as her fist squeezed tightly on her pencil. Fluffy looked down at her with a confused look.

_What right does she have to make my life miserable? Just because she's a teacher...DAMN she doesn't even deserve to be a freakin teacher! _

Kim eyes went from their narrow glare to wide as she felt the pencil snap in her hand.

"Ow. "She mumbled as a little piece of wood went into her skin. She starred down at the splinter with a surprised look.

_Again...? Wow, Ms. Koss must really be evil if I'm slipping into the demon state..._

She sighed and looked down at her hand where the wood layed buried fairly deep. She stood up and walked towards the hall. As she passed the bathroom, the door opened and only Sesshomaru's head poped out. Kim looked back at the demon, his hair soaking wet.

"Kim, what happened? I scenced... "He looked alarmed. Kim shook her head and sighed.

"I was just thinking about stupid Ms. Koss and I guess I lost it... not that big of a deal. "She said. Sesshomaru glared. That was the second time today.

"Now get back in there. Your soaked and waters getting all over the place! "She ordered. Sesshomaru nodded and ducked back into the bathroom, closing the door once his head was in.

Kim sighed and looked down at where a big puddle of -thankfuly- water laid. She decided to just whipe it up after she removed the splinter, or just get Sesshomaru to take care of it. She walked down into her parents room and into a smaller room attached to it, her parent's private bathroom. She hated that bathroom. It smelled like mold and was just weird. It was mostly her dad's and he was just not a tidy person. If a bug died in that bathroom the corpse would probably lay there for weeks.

She opened a little cabinet on the wall and pulled out some twesers. Luckily, there was a bit of the wood poking out from her skin. She trapped it in the tweasers and pulled. There was a slight pain but she was to caught up in her thoughts to really notice.

_I'm really going to have to learn how to control this whole demon state thing better...maybe I should get Sesshomaru to give me some tips. _

She glared at the piece of wood that just wasn't budging. She hissed a bit as she was finally able to pull the shred out. She grumbled some curses to the shred and threw it in the trash can. Suddenly there was a bark. Kim remembered that the two dogs were outside. They began yapping, demanding her to come and open the door.

"Woops. "Kim mumbled and ran out of the room. she darted down the hallway, and being the forgetful idiot she is, attempted to run right through the puddle of water. To bad that didn't work out to well for her, as her bare foot landed she slipped and fell back.

"EEK! "A scream escaped as she flung backwards and hit the floor.

"Woah... "She mumbled in a dazed expression from shock, amussment, and just what the fall did to her brain. Her eyes were over come by those swirling swirls(lol I love those). Fluffy laid on his back right above her head with the same facial expression. The bathroom door opened again, this time hitting right on Kim's head. She flinched at the hit as her swirly eyes just seemed to increase in speed. Sesshomaru poked his head out and looked around.

"Kim? "He yelled looking for the human that had just screamed.

"Down here... "He heard Kim mumbled in a strange tone. His eyes looked down and saw Kim and Fluffy, the door still in contact with Kim's head. When he saw their eyes he couldn't help but get the -.- look.

"Are you hurt? "He questioned.

"What the hell do you think? "Kim said. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Just go finish your shower...I'm fine... "Kim said, her tone still confusing Sesshomaru. He looked down and once he was finally convinced that she wasn't that hurt, retreated back into the bathroom. Kim's eyes finally went back to normal as she sat up.

"Geez, you'd think he'd at least try not to open the door on my head. "She mumbled.

_He didn't even apologise...jerk._

Kim heard more of her dog's barking. She stood up and ran back towards the door, leaving the little Fluffy stuck in his phase.

**

* * *

**

"Kim! "

That was the first thing Sesshomaru and Kim heard as her mother and father came stomping in. The demon and red head looked over from the table. Kim got a 'oh crap' look on her face as Sesshomaru simply looked back down at the paper he was helping Kim guess on.

"Uh...I didn't do it. "Kim said as she stood up. The parents walked over in front of her and crossed their arms.

"I got a call from Ms. Koss at work. "Jen growled. Kim's face dropped.

"Oh boy... "She mumbled. Sesshomaru sighed and looked over at the family, wanting to see any explosions, fights, or verbal insults.

"Why didn't you do your homework? And why were you disturbing the class? "Jen asked. Kim sighed as her facial expression suddenly changed. She smirked. Sesshomaru knew she was about to do something stupid.

"Well, you see. It all started with the aliens... "She began.

As soon as she said that the taiyoukai couldn't help but fall right of his chair.

**

* * *

**

The next day Kim walked into her house from school, two hours later then usual. She was followed by Alyssa and Ayla, who were laughing at Kim's stories about detention.

"Sounds like you had fun. "Alyssa said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Sesshomaru, I'm home! Oh and Alyssa and Ayla are here too! "She called. There was a little growl from the side. The three girls looked over at the couch to see Sesshomaru sitting there with his arms crossed. They were confused by his look. It was just aggrovated and had 'get me outta here' written all over it. Kim shrugged and figured it was because Alyssa and Ayla were over.

"Did you have a good day? "Kim asked and walked over in front of him. Alyssa and Ayla followed, looking at eachother with uncertain looks. Sesshomaru simply shrugged as Kim looked confused. There was something strange about him.

"Whatever, I'm not even going to ask. Anyway, Alyssa and Ayla came over because their computer is busted and they need to do some research for school. I don't understand why they couldn't just go to the library though... "Kim mumbled and glanced over at the cousins.

"But then there would be nothing to distract us and stop us from doing our work. "Ayla pointed out.

"Yeah, and when our parents ask why we didn't do our project we wanna be able to blame you guys. "Alyssa added. Kim laughed and shook her head.

"How about you just blame Sesshomaru? Leave me out of it. "She suggested. The three girls laughed and nodded.

"K, you don't mind, right Sesshomaru? "Ayla asked and looked down at the demon. She was surprised to see he still had that angry look and refused to make eyes contact with any of the girls. Ayla quickly nudged the still laughing Kim. Kim stopped laughing and looked at her confused as Ayla pointed down at Sesshomaru. Kim glanced at the youkai and saw his look.

"Hey Sesshy, loosen up. We're just joking around. "Kim said as she sat down next to him. Sesshomaru let out a growl as he glanced over at Kim, then back away from her. Kim couldn't help but open her mouth in confusion.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong? "She asked in a worried tone and leaned in to closly examine the demon's face. There was something strange about him...he seemed normal this morning, what had happened? His glare got larger as she leaned in and his head snapped in her direction. He had a face that just read 'Get-away-from-me'. Kim backed away and glared at him.

"What's your problem? "She snapped.

"You know Sesshomaru if you hate us that much we can leave. "Ayla said sarcastically.

"No! Stay, I'm going to take care of this. Sesshomaru you need to stop acting like such a baby! Their my cousins and- "Kim was about to rant when she noticed Sesshomaru looking away, completly ignoring her. She growled and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Pay attention to me you baka! "She yelled and began shaking. Sesshomaru looked a little surprised at first then let out a long growl. Kim stopped shaking him when she noticed his reaction. It wasn't his normal one. His mouth showed some of his pointy demonic fangs, his eyes were narrow with very low brows, and his growl was low and threatening. Kim looked a little surprised.

"Sesshomaru... "She quietly mumbled as the demon grabbed her hands and pulled them off his neck. He growled again and practically threw her hands to the side. Kim glared at him. He returned the glare until suddenly his eyes widened for a moment. He hissed a little then stood. Alyssa and Ayla moved out of the way as he walked right past them towards the back door.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell are you thinking? "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru walking and turned around to glare at her.

"Stay. "He ordered and walked right out the back glass door. Kim's face was so confused. His voice, it sounded so cold and strange. She slowly stood up as Alyssa and Ayla looked at her.

"Did we miss something? "Ayla asked. Kim shook her head.

"Unless I missed it too. "She mumbled and looked down at her hands that Sesshomaru had pushed away.

"Well, I'm going to go see what's up. You guys stay here. "Alyssa said as she walked towards the door. Ayla and Kim looked confused.

"If any one goes to see what he's doing, it should be me. "Kim said. Alyssa shook her head.

"Sesshomaru seems really made at you. And you never know... "Alyssa mumbled. Kim sighed and nodded.

"I suppose. Just be careful and as quiet as possible. He probably wouldn't think twice about attacking you. "She warned. Alyssa nodded and walked to the front door.

"I'll sneak out the front and go around to the back, he'd probably notice if I went out the back door. "She mumbled. The two cousins nodded as Alyssa walked out the front door. They looked at eachother once it was shut.

"I don't get it. "Kim sighed in a 'why me' tone. Ayla nodded.

"Yeah...I just hope he doesn't kill Alyssa. "She mumbled. Kim glared at her for giving her the idea.

The two sat there on the couch for a while, Kim ready to hear Alyssa scream any minute. After about five minutes Kim was ready to explode. What was taking so long? By now Alyssa should of found Sesshomaru and been able to figure out what's up. She stood up and stomped towards the back door. Ayla watched her confused.

"H-hey! What are you doing? "She asked and followed her cousin.

"I'm going to talk some sense into that damn Sesshomaru. "She growled. Ayla sighed and walked after her.

"I might as well come too. He really hates me, so he'll probably kill me first. Then you'll have enough time to get away. "The cousin sighed. She was surprised to not even see a little grin from Kim. The red head's eyes narrowed.

_Sesshomaru, don't do anything stupid you jerk..._

She quickly opened the back door and stormed out. She scanned the back yard. She could see the whole area from her high up deck but couldn't see them anywhere. Suddenly she heard the crunching of leaves under her and she sprinted down her deck's stairs. She looked under the deck and gasped. Ayla came up behind her and got wide eyes.

"Oh dang... "She mumbled as Kim backed away. Her eyes immeditly began to water as she saw Alyssa with wide eyes and Sesshomaru giving her a nice deep kiss.

**

* * *

**

That has to be one of the most evil cliffies I have ever written in my whole life...MUAHAHAHAHA! Now you have something to review about, hehehehe. I promise the next chapter will be up soon. I'e been thinking about what will happen all week...trust me, that was plenty of time...damn grounding. Okay so,

Review,

Webbie,

Interview Chapter,

ummm...yeah, updated chapter I guess but I didn't really change much...

**

* * *

**

Shadow : lol Funny, I wish I got grounded for a cool reason like that... all I did was tell my parents to wiat because I wasn't ready to leave yet... now I know where I get my overreacting traits from...

* * *

MIdoriko-the unessasary: lol yea Kissing is one completly freaky subject but w/e. the end of june? owch. I couldn't imagine stayin in school any longer. By october, I'm already at the doors of insanity. 

* * *

Kyoumi : lol...that's all I can say to that review. 

* * *

molly-mouse616 : lol It's okay, Hey! Your not a geek, your a nerd/dork there is a BIG difference. lol don't worry, I'm a nerd/dork too... lol a derd...or a nork. lol I'm glad I will be the cause of your ruined moment :) Backwash is sick...anyway I hope you at least had fun even though the car ride was crappy. 

* * *

RikusAngel : lol, I don't know. She just hates them. Right, Alyssa and Jaken forever...riggghhhtttt... 

Jaken- :D

Alyssa- -.- (goes on homicidal rampage)

* * *

InuKa and Siane : Umm I guess...sure lets just say hes still in Sesshy's hair. lol Instead of Where's Waldo it should be Where's Fluffy. 

* * *

Shadowkat89 : Yes, Alyssa is very strange and nuts. But no worries, I shall continue my writing for a long long time!

* * *


	33. Decieved

Hey guys, I'm sorry for the late update! But my power keeps going out, so I always lose changes and blah blah blah. Now my cable/Internet provider is being gay and I hate the world. Again, I think my spell check isn't working so if there's a lot of mistakes in the last half of this chapter I'm sorry.

Okay, I few warnings about this chapter.

It's going to be a little more...oh how do I say this...dramatic and possibly mature then my other chapters. But with some funny. Trust me, there's no lemons or anything like that.

Ug I had to write the beginning of this chapter THREE times. T.T

Oh and if you have trouble reviewing these chapters, it's because I deleted all the author's notes chapter I've ever written. So is all confused and stuff. No big deal.

* * *

**C H A P T E R 3 3**

- - - - - - - d e c e i v e d

**Earlier That Morning**

"AH! NOT AGAIN! "

Sesshomaru sighed as one hand reached up and rubbed his aching head. No one had to tell him that Kim was, once again, late for school. And he knew she'd be running in any moment to beg him for a 'lift'. He sat up and shook his head. Last night was restless, nightmares haunting his mind.

But by shaking his head he was able to shake away the memories of the nightmares, as he had done many previous mornings. He heard Jaken sigh. He looked down at the mini demon as Jaken opened one eye, sighed again, and closed the eyes back.

"Must we wake every morning to that girl screaming? "He grumbled. Sesshomaru glared at the toad for referring to Kim as 'that girl' but was relieved that he didn't say something like 'Yo, why we always waking up to shorty's screams? ' or some other phrase that would leave Sesshomaru more confused then angry. (Wow, that was a pretty long sentence)

"Sesshomaru! "The door suddenly flung open as Sesshomaru looked over at Kim standing in the door way. He sighed.

"I will be ready in a second. "He said predicting her request. Kim got a bright smile as she nodded.

"Sesshomaru, you rock! "She said and ran in a random direction. Sesshomaru stood up from the bed and walked over to his closet.

"It makes no sense really. Back at the castle she slept till noon. Now she wakes before the sun. And then she dares to call it sleeping in? "Jaken ranted. Sesshomaru couldn't help but nod. What the toad was saying wasn't actually offensive to Kim, and it was the truth that her sleeping patterns were completely illogical.

He didn't feel like putting much effort into deciding on an outfit. He grabbed and random pair of jeans, and a random shirt. He wondered if this was what mornings would be like for the next three weeks. Sleeping till noon on weekends and being startled awake on weekdays. He didn't mind that much though, he rather not waste the day. Though in this world it was easy to waste a day, even when he woke early.

He noticed Charlie walking by the open door, dragging his feet.

"It's going to be a long day...I just know it. "The father mumbled as he slid across the floor. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Was everyone in the same mood as him? Was there some sort of hint in the house that was making people regret waking up? Sesshomaru took a little sniff of the air. It smelled normal. He could hear a small little soft sigh that was recognizable as Rin's.

"Come one Sesshomaru! Hurry! "He heard Kim call. The demon lord nodded and walked towards the front room. Kim didn't seem any different from normal. She was the moody ball of high maintenance energy she usually was. He watched as she slipped a denim jacket on over her black tank top and ran towards the door. Sesshomaru assumed they would be following the same routine as yesterday, except this time he would stay away from that hell called school. He was a bit disappointed though, Kim had Ms.Eba today. And according to Kim, she was worst then Ms.Koss.

He walked out of the house, to join Kim.

Two sets of eyes watched from behind a bush near Kim's house. (I know, the best hiding spot ever, right? ) One a bright gold while the other was a dark red. They watched as Sesshomaru and Kim darted out of the house. At the speed Kim was forcing Sesshomaru to go, they were already up the street in a few seconds. The golden eyes glared.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this... "They mumbled.

"Sssh! We're in stealth mode. "The red eyes whispered. The golden ones looked confused.

"Why? "They questioned back into a whisper.

"Because it's cool. "The reds said in a 'duh' tone. The golden was replaced by a narrowly blank look as there was a sigh.

"Can we just go get this over with? "They grumbled. The red eyes rolled.

"No! We have to wait till everyone leaves the house. Well at least her parents. "The red explained.

"Why can't we just kill everyone inside the house? "The golden questioned.

"Because Sesshomaru would hear their bloody screams of death and come rushing back. Then he'd kill us...slowly. "Red mumbled. The bush rattled as the golden eyes shrugged.

"He'll be back soon anyway, we should just go while we have enough time! "They encouraged. Suddenly the door opened as a man came out wearing a business suit. Following him was a women dressed a tad bit less dressy.

"Have fun at work. "The women mumbled sarcastically.

"Please, work and fun shouldn't even be used in the same sentence unless the word not is there. "The man grumbled. The women sighed.

"No wonder Kim complains so much. We're not the best examples as positivity. "She said. The man nodded as he walked over to a car.

"Well, see ya. "He waved and got in. The women waved back as she loaded into her own car, and eventually both were driving up the street.

"Finally, let's go! "The golden eyes snapped and stood, revealing the owner from under the bush. There stood a demon, almost identical to our favorite taiyoukai, Sesshomaru. The only difference was his face looked more angry than emotionless, and a few natural difference.

"Hey! What do you think your doing!? "The red eyes jumped up revealing Naraku and all his long haired glory.

"When your stealth, you don't just jump up from a bush like that! You do it slowly, sneakily, and sometimes just roll out instead! I don't know what your thinking, Duroko! "He snapped. Duroko glared at his "lord" and crossed his arms.

"You've been watching too many of those damn 'secret agent movies'. "He mumbled and growled. He had to flip his long hair out of his face for the millionth time that morning.

"Dammit...how does Sesshomaru where his hair like this all the time? All it does is get in the way. "He growled, ready to just cut the locks off and be done with the problem.

"Deal with it, if this is going to work then your going to have to look just like Sesshomaru. "Naraku grumbled and crossed his arms. He noticed a piece of stray hair sticking to the bottom stripe on Duroko's left cheek.

"Your hair is sticking to the roche( Okay I'm pretty sure that's a type of lip stick thing in Inuyasha world. ) Duroko sighed as he pulled the hair out of the red fake stripe.

"This is never going to work. That wench is an idiot but not that stupid. "He sighed. Naraku smirked.

"It will work, trust me. Now I am going to set up. You take care of the girl and toad. Don't kill them though. "Naraku ordered as he walked towards the house door.

"Why not? "Duroko questioned while following him.

"Because we might need to use them as hostages later. If Sesshomaru finds out what we're doing, we really are dead. " Naraku explained. Duroko crossed his arms. The hanyou was right. As if Sesshomaru didn't hate him enough already, this has to be one of the worst things they could do. The worst part was that Duroko was actually in debt to Sesshomaru. After all, Sesshomaru was what stopped Kim from sucking out the last of Duroko's blood.

The only way that this whole thing seemed right was that Duroko's plan was to not go against Sesshomaru, but revenge on that wench Kim. He hated her, he hated her so much. It was going to be hard just not to kill her today.

He walked into the house and looked around.

"Lord Sesshomaru? "There was a soft sleepy voice from the hall. Naraku and Duroko looked over to see Rin standing rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She let out a little yawn. Naraku glared, then looked at Duroko who nodded.

"See, she thinks your Sesshomaru! I told you this would work. "Naraku smirked. Rin's little eyes went wide when she saw Naraku.

"Master Jaken! "She yelled and ran down the hall, Duroko quickly following her.

Sesshomaru (the real Sesshomaru) walked up the steps of Kim's house with a sigh. He was worried about leaving Kim alone at school, but Naraku had been quiet lately. She should be fine.

"Sssh, he's coming. "He heard a whisper from inside the house. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he stood in front of the door.

"We're doomed. "He heard a voice whine. There was a bonk as the whining was silence. Sesshomaru's raised brow turned into an emotionless look as he growled. He opened the door and looked in. As soon as he enter he was forced to growl even more. The room was filled with many different demons.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday! "One yelled with a happy face. Everyone looked at him with sweat drops.

"This isn't a surprised birthday party... "One mumbled.

"O-AH! "The demon's face went from disappointment to terror as the energy whip sliced through his neck. All eyes went wide as it returned to the tip of Sesshomaru's finger. He glared at everyone.

"What do you want? Where is Naraku? "He snapped looking around at the frightened demons. They shook a bit and remained silent.

"Answer me! "Sesshomaru ordered in a very demanding tone. One demon nudged the demon next to him.

"That's your part. "He mumbled. Realization hit the other demon's face as he nodded. Sesshomaru glared at him as a weasel demon stepped forward.

"We are here to... "He paused for a moment. Why were they there? Sesshomaru kept glaring as a demon pop-ed up behind him unnoticed, and held up a huge card with words written on it.

"Ah yes, umm let's see. "The weasel mumbled and squinted to read the card.

"We are here to...what? ...oh yes, We are here to kidnap the wench for Naraku. "He said in a reading tone. Sesshomaru glared at the strange demon. Why was he speaking like that?

"Tell us where she is or...or...or... "He glared.

"Next card baka. "One demon snapped to the card holding demon. It looked startled at fist then flipped the card over the reveal more words.

"Or? "Sesshomaru said almost with a bit of humor at what he guessed was going to be a threat.

"Or face the...the..con-cen-quieen "The idiotic weasel struggled to pronounce the last word. Sesshomaru sighed. This wasn't going to be that hard of a fight, especially with Kim safe at school.

"Obviously. Kim is not. Here. So, we, should go to her, school. And destroy it, from there. "Another demon said as if he had completely rehearsed every word. Sesshomaru growled.

"You won't live long enough. "He spat and let his whip come out again. The next thing he knew all the demon were charging towards him. He jumped out of the way, leaving the stampede with the card holding demon. He was surprised to see them all just pour out of the door instead of continuing an attack on him. But after a bit of thinking he realized what they were up to. With a growl Sesshomaru sprinted to his room, grabbed the Tokijin and sprinted back out to follow the demons. He didn't even waste any time closing the door before hurrying after them.

The house was silent for a few moments, till Naraku and Duroko walked into the living room with their arms crossed.

"Those idiots... "Naraku mumbled.

"Good idea, picking the demon that can't even pronounce consequences to read the damn card. "Duroko grumbled as he flipped his hair back.

"Your going to have to stop doing that. "Naraku said and pointed at the demons hair. Duroko simply growled.

"Oh yes, and here. "Naraku reached into his sleeve and pulled out a little live spider. Duroko starred down at the spider with confusion as it's little legs crawled around. Before the demon could do anything Naraku placed the spider on Duroko's head, and it began to burrow into his scalp.

"Dammit! "Duroko yelled at the pain by the spider. He tried to brush it off but found it all ready completely under his skin. Duroko looked at Naraku confused.

"A Ko Spider. It allow me to communicate with you mentally while your in here. Obviously, I won't be able to show myself when Kim is around. So this is the best way I can make sure you don't screw this up. "Naraku explained. Duroko glared.

_'Dammit...that means he'll know if I kill her.'_

**_'Yes it does.' _**(What Naraku is mentally communicating to Duroko will be in bold italics.)

Duroko's eyes went wide as he looked at Naraku.

_**'Like I said, comminutcate mentally.'**_

Naraku smirked. Duroko frowned. This was going to suck.

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru ran after the demons. For some reason, Naraku had chosen his fastest demons to attack this time. And whenever the taiyoukai would kill one, more just popped up out of no where. He was relieved that they were going in the wrong direction though. Kim's school was the completely opposite way. But he wasn't going to give them a chance, no matter how long it took he was going to kill these demons.

A few hours later,

Kim sat in her seat at detention, looking down at the latest science homework. She was good at science, and it wasn't to hard. She scribbled on the paper and looked around the cold dark room. Ms. Koss sat at the front desk, smirking when she saw Kim so bored. Kim glared at her, finished the last problems of her science homework and sighed. That was it, all of her homework done. And there was still a half an hour left in detention, with nothing to do.

_'Crap, I'm not even sleepy...'_

She sighed and wished there was a window in the room. But being the room of torture and hell that it was, a window would not fit in. She remembered about a year ago when her and Alyssa sat in this very room with detention. She remembered having the clown dream, then going into drool mode over Crush. She smiled.

_'If Sesshomaru knew about that he would freak...'_

Seeing the little smile on Kim's face, Ms. Koss glared.

"Something funny Ms. Kode? Perhaps if detention is so much fun for you then I should give you more. "She snapped. Kim's smile went from a frown as she shook her head. Ms. Koss smirked again as Kim sighed and laid her head down.

_'I wish Sesshomaru was here...he'd of killed her by now. Man, where's a Naraku attack when you need it?'_

She looked over at the clock, each little movement of the second hand bringing her hopes up more and more.

_'Any minute now Sesshomaru going to break through that wall and a piece of debree is going to smack right across Ms.Koss's old poop face. Sesshomaru going to run over, and protect me from a crowd of Naraku's demons. And that's how I'm going to be saved from detention...'_

She waited a few seconds for the prediction to come true then sighed.

_'I'm insane.'_

**30 minutes later**

Kim walked through the school doors with a big smile.

"Ah! Fresh air! Finally detention is over! "She held out her arms to let the beautiful sun bathe her. She looked around, surprised to not see Sesshomaru waiting for her. He hadn't said anything about coming to get her after school but she assumed...

"Hey Kim! "

Kim looked over in the direction of a yell. She was confused when she saw Alyssa and Ayla parked in front of the school and a cool looking white convertible. She tilted her head and ran towards them.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for you for two whole hours! "Ayla snapped. Kim looked at the convertible amazed.

"I had dentention...What are you guys doing here? And where'd you get this car? "She questioned.

"We'll explain on the way to your house, hop in. "Alyssa smiled and pointed at the back seat. Kim shrugged and sat in the back. Ayla drove as Alyssa looked back at her from the passenger seat. As the car began moving wind played with the girls' hair.

"Anyway, our computer is busted. So we need to use your's for some research. "Alyssa explained. Kim sighed.

"Why can't you use one at the library or something? "She mumbled.

"Don't worry Kim, we won't interrupt yours and Sesshomaru's special time together. "Ayla laughed. Alyssa smirked as Kim blushed a bit.

"Good, you better not. So where'd you get this car from? "Kim asked, remembering Ayla's old wrecked car.

"It's our uncles. He noticed how miserable Ayla was without her car and decided to let her borrow this one till her's is fixed. "Alyssa said. Kim nodded and sat back.

"Cool, wow your lucky. I don't even know if I'll be getting my car back. "She mumbled. Ayla nodded with a laugh as they came to Kim's street. It was a short drive, Kim lived less then a five minute from her school. And with Ayla's crazy driving, that trip was cut in half. They jumped out and walked towards the door.

"So how was detention? "Alyssa asked.

"Ms. Koss was there. It was so evil, I hated it. "Kim said as she entered the house. Duroko, or "Sesshomaru", who had been sitting on the couch looked over at them while they entered.

"Sounds like fun. "Alyssa said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Sesshomaru, I'm home! Oh and Alyssa and Ayla are here too! "She called. Duroko let out a growl that caught the girls attention. He noticed them staring at him confused but they shrugged it off.

_**'Growl? Why did you growl? Sesshomaru wouldn't growl when Kim came home baka!'**_

Duroko glared. He wanted nothing more then to get out of here and go kill something, preferably Kim. He watched as the red head walked over in front of him.

"Did you have a good day? "She asked as Alyssa and Ayla followed her over.

_'Oh yes, I've had the best day. My hair is annoying me, your annoying me, this spider is eating my brain, and there's a damn hanyou reading my mind.'_

_**'Just shut up and respond!'**_

Duroko shrugged at Kim's question.

"Whatever, I'm not even going to ask. Anyway, "Kim began but Duroko zoned out and looked away. He didn't feel like listening to that worthless human babbling.

_**'Duroko! Act like Sesshomaru!' **_

_'How the hell am I supose to do that?'_

_**'I don't know! She's his girlfriend, act lovey.'**_

_'I'd never touch that wench unless it inflicted some sort of harm onto her idiotic being.'_

"Hey Sesshy, loosen up. We're just joking around. "

He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by Kim sitting next to him. He was disgusted by her presence.

_'Sesshy? Sesshomaru actually let's her call him that? I don't understand how he hasn't killed her by now.'_

He growled at her and backed away a bit. Kim looked confused.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong? "She asked and leaned in towards him. Duroko held in a hiss as he found her too close. He put up a warning face, telling her to back off. He almost panicked when he saw Kim studying his face.

_'Damn, if she realizes I'm not Sesshomaru then I'm screwed.'_

He was glad to see Kim back away.

"What's your problem? "She snapped.

"You know, Sesshomaru, if you hate us that much we can leave. "Ayla said sarcastically.

"No! Stay, I'm going to take care of this. Sesshomaru- "Kim began a rant. Duroko looked away, not wanting to listen. Kim noticed this and growled. He was surprised when her hands wrapped around his neck.

"Pay attention to me you baka! "She yelled and began shaking. Duroko's surprise faded as his demon instincts took over. He but up another warning face, that would send fear into the hearts of any human. Kim noticed the face, he was glad to scense a tad bit of fear from her as she stopped the shaking.

_'Dammit! She should be dead! Why does Sesshomaru let her strangle them? She makes him an insult to dog demons!'_

"Sesshomaru... "She mumbled as Duroko snatched her hands and threw them to the side. He saw a glare from her, and sent one back.

_**'Dammit Duroko that's it! Come out here right now before I show you what else this spider can do!' **_

Duroko's eyes widened a bit at the threat. He hissed a little then stood. Alyssa and Ayla moved out of the way as he walked right past them towards the back door.

_'At least these human are smart enough to realize one should never challenge a demon.'_

"Sesshomaru, what the hell are you thinking? "Kim yelled. Duroko turned and looked back at her. She looked angry, and that made him glad.

_**'Make sure she doesn't follow.'**_

"Stay. "He said finally speaking. Once their looks convinced him that they would obey, he turned and walked out the glass door.

_'Where are you?' _

Duroko heard crunching of leaves bellow. He walked down the stairs and under the high up deck.

"You called? "Duroko mumbled as Naraku glared at him.

Meanwhile, Alyssa walked through the front door. She quietly tip toed towards the back. She hopped Kim's little fence and made sure to avoid any leaves. From behind a tree she managed to see Sesshomaru. She held in a gasp when she saw Naraku.

"What the hell are you thinking? "Naraku snapped. Sesshomaru crossed his arms.

"The wench is driving me insane. "Sesshomaru snapped. Alyssa's eyes widened.

_'Is he talking about Kim?'_

"I don't care! She has to believe your the real Sesshomaru. And she hasn't even done anything to you yet! "Naraku hissed. Alyssa looked confused.

_'What does he mean the real Sesshomaru?' _

"What do you mean hasn't done anything yet! SHE-WAS-STRANGLING-ME! "Duroko tried to keep a hushed tone but it was hard.

"I'm serious, Duroko, "Naraku grumbled. Alyssa's eyes almost fell out of her head.

_'Duroko! Holy crap!' _

"This plan is sure to work, the demons will have Sesshomaru busy for a little longer. This mission can be successful. And think about it, do this one thing and you'll never have to deal with our dear Kim again. "Naraku smirked. Duroko got a little smirk of his own.

_'A whole lifetime without that wench. Perhaps this could work.'_

They suddenly heard a little gasp. The two looked over just in time to see Alyssa ducking her head behind a tree.

"Seems we have a little spy. "Naraku mumbled as Alyssa sighed.

_'Crap...they saw me.'_

She took a step out from behind the tree and glared at them. Duroko looked over at Naraku for orders.

_**'She will surely tell Kim about our plan...'**_

"Kill her. "Naraku said simply, then disappeared. Alyssa's eyes went really really wide after hearing that. She was too scared to scream or even run. She just stood there like a dear caught in head lights. Duroko noticed her look of fear and smirked.

"You must understand this is nothing personal, "He said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I just have to follow orders. "

Alyssa's wide eyes turned into a glare. If she was going to die, she going to die with a fight.

"Bring it on bub! "She snapped and stomped towards him. Duroko was surprised by her advancement.

"You have a death wish I assume? "He laughed. Alyssa stood in front of him and poked his shoulder.

"No, but you do! You should know. You never, never, never, mess with a Kode. "She snapped. Duroko rolled his eyes. Suddenly he heard the back door open and could smell Kim and Alyssa come out. Alyssa smiled at her cousin's perfect timing. Three angry Kodes were better then one. Duroko growled. They would want answers. He had to cover up the whole thing. But how? What would be bad enough to distract them?...

He growled at his plan but knew it had to be done. As Kim and Ayla ran down the stairs Alyssa tried to run over to them. Instead she felt Duroko's hand grip around her hand and pull her towards him. She was about to snap something when her words were cut off and held captive by his lips. Her eyes went wide as Kim and Ayla found them.

"Oh dang. "Ayla mumbled. Alyssa noticed Kim's gasp and eyes start to water as she forced Duroko away from her. She looked at Kim.

"Kim, just don't jump to any conclusions! "Alyssa yelled as Kim backed away.

"Alyssa...why...how... "She looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru...? "She cried in a tone of disbelief. What he did to her was enough to make even a regular human explode. He smirked. Duroko loved seeing Kim upset, and apparently her dear Sesshomaru betraying her was enough to accomplish that.

"Kim, listen to me! This isn't- "Alyssa was about to spill the beans when she felt Duroko pull her into another kiss and stop the words. Seeing this made Kim's face twist. Again? Why again? Why was Sesshomaru doing this?

"Stop that! "Alyssa yelled and managed to push herself completly out of Duroko's grip. Kim stared at him confused.

_'Alyssa seems to be against it...but Sesshomaru...he's forcing himself on her...Why? I don't understand.'_

Sensing the mental breakdown sure to come, Kim sprinted up the steps and ran into her house. Ayla watched her then snapped a glare at Sesshomaru as Alyssa hid behind her big sister.

"You ASSHOLE! Who the hell do you think you are? "She practically screamed, sensing that Alyssa wasn't to blame for the kiss. Duroko looked up when he heard Kim sobbing and smirked.

_**'Dumbass! What are you thinking?'**_

_'It was either that or Alyssa reveal our plans.'_

_**'This is going to make things much harder! For our plan to work Kim has to TRUST you!'**_

_'Well now we can follow my backup plan.'_

_**'Backup plan? Dammit, just go talk to her! Say something gushy, make her fall in love with you, or "Sesshomaru", again, and trick her! It's that simple!'**_

_'Too simple if you ask me. Why can't I kill her, slowly and painfully, then you can revive her, go through with your master Kim plan, and I'll kill her again?'_

_**'Just go!'**_

Duroko glared as he walked past them up the steps. Ayla growled.

"Oh no! You stay away from Kim! "She yelled and ran after him. Duroko ignored her and walked into the house. He looked around for Kim and glanced over. She was sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall right next to the glass door. He smirked a bit but let his face look emotionless as she looked over at him.

As soon as Kim's eyes caught Sesshomaru, she thought she was just going to drop dead. His emotionless face showed no signs of regret! It was almost as if he was holding in a smirk. She glared at him and stood up, her body shaking from all the emotional pressure.

Duroko walked towards her. She backed away and made way towards her living room. He remained silent, knowing the difference in his voice from Sesshomaru's might give it away.

"Sesshomaru! Leave me alone! "She yelled as the demon walked after her. Alyssa and Ayla entered the house and stomped towards Duroko. While outside, Alyssa had explained everything to Ayla in a short sentence.

"Why you stupid Dur- "She was cut off by Duroko sprinting towards her and grabbing the sisters' necks. They dangled in the air as Duroko attempted to squeeze the life out of them.

"Stop! "Kim yelled and quickly ran over to them. She began punching the demon's back with weak human fists. He glared back at her.

_**'Stop wasting time Duroko! Sesshomaru could be back soon...I'm running out of damn demons!' **_

Duroko sighed as he dropped the two sisters and glared at them. Kim's fist stopped their attacking, only because Kim was quickly losing energy. It was hard to deal with an emotional breakdown and a demon at the same time.

"Say a word and your both dead. "He whispered to Alyssa and Ayla low enough for Kim to not hear. Kim suddenly growled.

"That's it! Everyone out! "She yelled. The three looked back at her confused.

"Everyone out of my house! Right now! "She rephrased and pointed towards the door.

_'I can't deal with this. I need some alone time...dammit.'_

"Kim, listen to us! "Ayla jumped up and grabbed Kim's shoulders.

"No! I don't want to listen to anything! I just want everyone out! "She yelled and pushed Ayla away from her.

"But Kim-whoa! "Alyssa was interrupted as Duroko grabbed each of their necks and walked towards the door.

"You heard her. Out. "He said as he came to door.

"No! Kim he's- "Ayla tried to yell but Duroko squeezed her neck and stopped the words.

"Sesshomaru stop hurting them! "Kim ordered as he opened the door and dropped the girls outside. Kim came up behind him and looked over to make sure they weren't hurt.

"Kim, would you please just listen to us! "Ayla yelled as "Sesshomaru" grabbed the door as if to close it.

"Oh no! You are definitly leaving! Get out of here and don't you dare ever come back! "Kim snapped and tried to push him out the door. She was surprised to hear a laugh.

"You baka... "He mumbled and closed the door. Alyssa and Ayla's eyes went wide as he shut the door and blocked them off. There was a little click. Alyssa jumped up and grabbed the door handle.

"He locked it! "She yelled.

"Come on! We have to find Sesshomaru! "Ayla said and ran towards the car. Alyssa nodded and ran after her.

Inside, Kim backed away from "Sesshomaru". He glanced over at her, and smirked at her fear.

"I-I'm not going to forgive you! Ever! "She warned as he completely turned to face her.

"Trust me wench, your forgivnece if the last thing I want. "He said.

"Then get out of here! I want nothing to do with you and obviously you want nothing to do with me! So just go back to your world and leave me alone! "She snapped. Duroko sighed.

_'If you only knew how much I would love to do that...'_

_**'Duroko! Quit fooling around!'**_

_'Well what the hell am I suppose to do? She hates me, or "Sesshomaru". And I'm perfectly fine with that.'_

_**'Just make her forgive you!'**_

_'I actually prefer her being mad, it's so much funner.'_

_**'Okay, let me put it this way. Follow my orders or this spider will eat your brain, and turn you into a mindless zombie! Then, I will have complete control anyway.'**_

Duroko sighed again. Kim watched "Sesshomaru" confused. He was just staring into space and sighing. She glared.

_'Why is this bastard still in my house? Geez, what does he want? I'm in dire need of a meltdown, and he's just standing there like the dumbass he is!'_

"Sesshomaru, would you please just leave? "Kim growled. "Sesshomaru" seemed in thought for a moment then got a 'given up' look. At first Kim thought that meant he was giving up to her and about to leave. But really he was just giving up to Naraku's nagging. Kim looked confused as he crossed his arms.

"As your superior, I demand you to forgive and trust me. "He grumbled in a not to pleading tone. Kim got the narrowly blank look.

"Um no. "She said and crossed her own arms. Duroko sighed.

_'Well I tried my bes't.'_

_**Duroko!'**_

The demon's eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain in his head. Kim raised an eyebrow as he growled. Duroko got a scowling face, which confused Kim even more since it was actually a bit of emotion.

_'Fine, fine, fine!' _

Duroko glared at Kim, then let his face go to "emotionless".

_'Why me?'_

"What do I have to do? "He sighed. Kim gave him a confused look.

"What do I have to do to make you forgive me? "He grumbled and looked away from her.

_'This is stupid, aren't we trying to kidnap her? Why don't I just knock her out and be done with it?'_

_**'Because first she has to show us where the Youkai Hengen Mi is.'**_

_'Whatever...'_

He noticed a glare from Kim.

"I already told you, I'm not going to forgive you. Especially not with that attitude. Besides, I thought the last thing you wanted was my forgiveness? "She snapped and pointed towards the door.

"Now get out before I call the cops, you bastard! "She ordered. Duroko rolled his eyes.

"Please, as if your pathetic law force could even touch me. You out of all people should know I'd have no problem killing them. "He said. Kim kept up a glare as "Sesshomaru" walked towards her.

"Take another step and I'll cut your foot off. "She warned. Duroko ignored her warning and walked, till he was right in front of her. Kim just stood her ground and glared up at him. She seemed strong and brave on the outside but on the inside she was ready to just have the meltdown right there.

_'Dammit, just go away.' _

"Why are you mad anyway? Your over reacting. "Duroko spat. Kim got wide eyes.

"Are you kidding me?! "She yelled. Duroko shook his head.

"I don't know what you do in your world but around here you don't just treat your girlfriend like crap and then make out with her cousin! "Kim yelled. Duroko raised an eyebrow.

"Still mad about that, huh? "He questioned. Kim gave him a 'wtf! ' look. Duroko mentally smirked. Acting like he didn't care, or that Sesshomaru didn't care, seemed to get a big reaction from her.

"Duh, I'm still mad about that! What is your problem? "She growled and backed away from the demon.

"Fine, you know what? Stay, I don't care. But stay the hell away from me. Hopefully you'll get so bored that your head explodes. "She snapped and turned away. Duroko glared at her.

"If you want me to leave so badly then I will. Just tell me where the Youkai Hengen Mi is. "He said and followed her. Kim remained silent as she walked down the hall, knowing "Sesshomaru" was right behind her.

"Just tell me where the damn sword is! "He snapped. Kim glanced back at him as she stoped walking right in the middle of the hall.

"Why? "She growled suspiciously.

"My reasons are my own. Now give me the sword, and I will gladly leave. "He said. Kim glared at him.

"Really you have no right to take the sword. It was Ronin's, I am Ronin's reincarnation. So technically, it's my sword. So get over it and leave. "She explained and turned around. She wanted to go into her room but knew that if Naraku knew what was going on, she'd be a sitting duck. She looked to her side and saw Sesshomaru's room.

_'No, it's not his room anymore. He doesn't live here anymore. It's my guest room again.' _

She walked towards the door and turned to face "Sesshomaru" as he glared at her.

"I'm expecting you to be gone by tomorrow. "She mumbled and went to close the door. She was surprised to see Duroko's eyes widen as another little pain surged through his head. He growled and quickly stuck his foot between the door and it's frame. Kim glared as she pushed the door harder, not caring if the demon ended up with a crushed foot.

"Would you just stop that and let me in!? "Duroko snapped as she was actually pushing the door closed.

"No way! "She spat as the demon had to pull his foot away but pressed his body against the door to push it open. He was surprised by the "humans" force, but with one last shove he was able to completely open the door. Kim took a step back as the opening door almost smacked her in the face.

Sigh let out an annoyed sigh.

"Why do you constantly stick around to annoy me when I'm in the worst of moods? Seriously Sesshomaru, do you even realize how much you have ruined everything? "She snapped. Duroko sighed and thought for an idea. It was going to be hard to actually make this wench forgive and "trust" him when he didn't want her forgiveness or trust. He just wanted to knock her out, kill her, or just leave her as a weeping pathetic pile of sorrow.

"Tell me where the damn sword is an I'm outta here. "He said. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Outta? Since when do you say outta? Did you hit your head or something today? "She said with almost a bit of curiosity. At this point, even if Sesshomaru had the stupidest of excuses she might just believe him. Anything could be possible, and this really didn't seem like the Sesshomaru she's known for years now.

"Really, what did happen to you? "She asked and took a step towards him. Duroko glared.

"Just tell me where the sword is. Your wasting my time. "He growled. Kim shook her head.

"Not till you tell me what happened to you! This makes no sense and I want- "She was cut off when she felt something tightly wrap around her neck and bring her into the air. She looked down at the glaring "Sesshomaru" with wide eyes.

"Do you ever think about anything other than what 'you want'! You know what I want? For you to tell me where the damn Youkai Hengen Mi is so I can be done with you! "He snapped. Kim remained shocked. It didn't seem like the demon was trying to hold back, his grip was tight. A painful tight. Duroko glared when he just saw her shocked face.

_**'Duroko what are you...?'**_

_'Just shut up! I'll find out where the Youkai Hengen Mi is my own way!'_

"Tell me or I'll kill you. It's that simple. "He warned. Kim's eyes grew even wider.

"You wouldn't kill me... "She growled in a low tone. Duroko raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And what makes you think that? "He said with almost a bit of humor in his voice. Kim had to quickly grab the wrist that was holding her up in the air to make the grip a little bit easier on her neck.

"Because, you're my boyfriend! And... "She was cut off by Duroko squeezing her neck tightly.

"Ow... "She mumbled as he smirked.

"And let me guess? Because we're in 'love', right? Well let me tell you a secret. "He said and brought her down a bit to put their faces on the same level. He stared into Kim's almost frightened face with amusement.

"I do not love you. I actually hate you. I hate you very very very much. To the point that I wish you would just drop dead. "He growled. He loved the look on her face. It was shocked, confused, and almost terrified. But that quickly turned into a glare.

"Liar. If you hated me so much you wouldn't of come to this world. You say all you want is the Youkai Hengen Mi, but if that's all you need then why would you bring it here? Why would you beg me to become a demon? Why would you ask me to mate you? Face it Sesshomaru, you can't fool me. "She said in a bitter tone. Duroko rolled his eyes.

"You have to be the dumbest human I have ever met. "He insulted.

_'What an idiot, still thinking I'm Sesshomaru.' _

"I will give you one last chance, tell me where the sword is or die. "He said in an annoyed tone. Kim raised an eyebrow and released her grip around his wrist to cross her arms.

"Go ahead. Kill me. I _dare _you. "She said, totally sure of the fact that Sesshomaru would never kill her. And she was right, Sesshomaru never would kill her. But Duroko, he wasn't that caring.

"As you wish. "He mumbled with a smirk. Kim was surprised to actually feel his grip tighten greatly. Her crossed hands were forced to cling to his wrist again and try to save her neck. She found breathing limited, if she even got to at all. Duroko noticed her begin to panic.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me where the sword is? "He asked in a humerous tone. Kim glared, but knew that he was being completly serious. This thought brought her finally into that meltdown mode.

_'He's serious. He wants to kill me. Sesshomaru wants to kill me. But this can't be happening.'_

When Duroko saw her panic face just turn to a blank one, he growled.

_**'Duroko, don't kill her yet! If she's dead then how are we suppose to find the sword.'**_

_'How about you getting off your lazy bossy ass and looking for it? This house is small enough, it would probably take a total of twenty minutes to find. Just enough time for me to give this wench a slow death!'_

Duroko's eyes widened as he felt like a knife stabbed through his brain. Kim noticed this and looked confused as he closed his eyes and growled at the sharp pain.

"Dammit! "He yelled and threw her to the side. Kim's eyes stayed on Duroko as she fell to the floor, not letting her face change from shock and confusion. He used his now free hand to grab his head were the pain was.

_'There, are you happy? She's not dead.'_

_**'Speak words like that to me again, Duroko. And I can promise you the death that you wish on her.'**_

Duroko was confused as the pain still continued. Was this a warning? Why was Naraku wasting time?

Kim kept her eyes glued to the demon.

_'What's going on? Somethings hurting him but what...it's in his head.' _

Kim thought back to every anime she had ever seen.

_'Maybe...maybe Sesshomaru is possessed! And the real Sesshomaru is trying to break through.'_

She stood up and looked at the still in pain "Sesshomaru".

_'Maybe a little bit of help...'_

Duroko growled.

_'You can stop anytime now!' _

_**'Have you learned your lesson?'**_

_'Yes, yes yes! Just stop!'_

Duroko was relieved to feel the pain fade down. He sighed from relief.

"Finally... "He mumbled and looked towards where Kim was thrown. He was surprised to see Kim standing there inches away from his face. He growled at her for a second till she gulped and pushed her face into his. Duroko's eyes widened as her lips pressed against his. What surprised him more was that his lips were reacting without his permission.

_'Dammit, dammit, dammit ,dammit!'_

_**'Interesting...'**_

_'What the hell could be interesting about this?!'_

He tried to pull away from the kiss but found he couldn't. Not that Kim was doing anything to hold him back, but his demonic instincts were taking over and every demonic instinct loves a romantic moment. Kim's eyes opened a bit as she felt the demon's arms wrap around her. She felt him pull her closer, more into the kiss.

_'This is weird, there's something different about the way he's kissing.'_

Duroko glared and let out a little growl as he kissed. He was trying to push back the demon instincts and quickly kill the girl before anything could happen. But being a demon, it was to hard to over power his demon instincts.

_'Naraku this is all your fault!'_

_**How is it my fault?**_

_''. . . . "_

_**'Yeah, can't think of a reason, can you? Haha I win.''**_

_**Duroko? Duroko, answer me you baka.'**_

But Duroko was lost, the demonic blood quickly taking over his whole brain.

Kim didn't know whether to be relieved "Sesshomaru" was kissing back or not. It could of been a good sign but then again, his kissing was different, more forceful and hard to keep up with. She decided it was enough, and tried to back away. But the demon noticed her attempted retreat and just pushed his head forward, demanding more. She was surprised by his actions and glared.

Not glaring at Duroko, but at herself really. You see, there was part of Kim that was screaming at her ready to make the girl go jump off a bridge. What was she thinking? She had just pushed herself into a kiss with her demon "boyfriend" that she had just caught kissing her cousin, who wanted nothing to do with him in that way. And now, the same demon had her trapped in a long kiss and who knows what else his stupid demon poop face wanted.

But the other part of Kim, a calmer part( I know...Kim calm? wtf? ) was assuring her that it was okay. This was Sesshomaru, this kiss was probably helping him realize what exactly was going on. It had her convinced her was under some kind of spell. And after all the anime she had watched she learned, a kiss was almost always the best way to break a spell. But there was something wrong with this kiss. She decided it was time to take charge. She thought for a moment, then decided on what actions to take.

Her eyes squinted open as she glared at the demon in front of her. She noticed a weird smell, almost like lipstick and raised an eyebrow.

_'Lipstick? What the... it doesn't feel like there's lip stick on his lips and I'm not wearing any so why...'_

She mentally shrugged and for the last time tried to back her head away. Again, the demon just forced her head back forward. Kim would of sighed if she could of.

_'Alright Sesshomaru, I didn't want to have to do this...'_

Her eyes turned into a glare as she quickly brought her knee up and hit I think you know where. The demon immediately hissed and backed away from her, finally giving her lips a freakin break. She crossed her arms and glared down at the demon as he bent down a bit from the pain. She stared down at his closed eyes, wishing they were open so she could at least read them.

"Sorry Sesshomaru, but that's what you get for...for...oh crap. "Her eyes got wide as he opened his. She backed away a bit her face reading ' Oh great...I'm going to die...' . The demon growled and stood up, over the pain, with red eyes.

_'Umm...opps...maybe kicking him wasn't the best idea... or maybe it would of been best to of avoided the kiss all together... If I can just slowly walk away...dammit...where the hell is Rin?'_

"Um, so...your angry, aren't you? "Kim joked in a shaky tone as the demon sent her a scary glare. Kim gulped.

_'Well, I guess the whole break the spell with a kiss thing doesn't really work...anime, you have failed me.'_

"You have to admit Sesshomaru, you were getting a bit out of control. Much like you are now...and uh... "Her words seemed to stumble more as the demon walked towards her.

"And I'm still mad at you. So you should just back off and... "She frowned. All her backing up and got her right to the wall.

_'Oh smart Kim, really smart. Don't run towards the door, back away slowly towards the wall. I swear if I survive this, I'm having my brain checked...'_

"Sesshomaru, I'm so serious. If you don't go away right now then I'll never ever ever ever forgive you! You'll..have no chance and... "She was ready to give up on talking. As the demon got closer her mouth began to grow numb. All she could do was glare as the demon finally stood in front of her.

_'Okay, it is not going down like this...'_

She growled and crossed her arms. As if saying 'I dare you. ' She thought her physical expression was warning, saying she was brave. But she knew demons could sense emotions, and in this case, fear. He probably knew she was scared out of her freakin mind. She could almost see a little smirk in the demon as he looked down at the "brave" girl. Kim gulped a little bit.

"W-what now? What cha gonna do? Sesshomaru, you're one of the last people I'd be afraid of. "She said and leaned casually against the wall, as if his red eyes weren't effecting her at all. The smirk on the demons face finally grew to full length. She still thought he was Sesshomaru? What an idiot.

Kim glanced over as his hand rested on her right shoulder and he lowered his head to her left ear. She glared at his face but it quickly turned into wide eyes as he let out a low and somehow soft growl. She didn't know how to describe it but the growl made her feel strange.

_'If I hadn't just caught Sesshomaru kissing Alyssa, if his eyes weren't red, and if I wasn't basically being forced to stand here and listen to this then I might say that was a bit romantic...dammit Sesshomaru. You are such a jerk.'_

Even though Kim almost "liked" the growl, her hands turned into fists as her arms uncrossed and her anger began to boil. She felt like she was split in half. One part of her liked the demon growling like that into her ear but the other half felt frustrated by it, like he had no right or place to be doing it. Duroko, sensing her reaction, made the growl maybe a bit louder. Kim's mind suddenly flashed memories as if the two sides were battling over if this was a good thing for Sesshomaru to be doing or not.

One second she could see Sesshomaru and her sharing one of their many great kisses, and the next he was throwing a coffee table at her. Kim closed her eyes and growled, a little less noticeable then the demon's growl in her ear. Her mind showed her and Sesshomaru just sitting together, her laughing, him with a slightly amused look, then the next moment Sesshomaru was glaring at her with blood red eyes.

She didn't understand why she was over reacting so much to this simple growl. There were so many other things he could be doing. Why part of her was so upset about a growl was just stupidity to her. She suddenly realised where this anger was coming from. She had experienced it three other times in her life. The first when Duroko "killed" Ayla and Alyssa, the second when Ms. Koss gave her all that homework, and the third when she was actually doing the homework. Kim glared with her eyes still closed.

_'Dammit, if I slip into the demon state things will get even more messed up. I'll attack Sesshomaru and we could get into a fight! A freakin fist fight, that could result with either me stealing all his blood or energy or me just dead. I have to control myself.' _

She almost sighed from relief when she heard the growling stop.

_'Maybe he gets the point.'_

Her eyes shot open when she felt a sharp pain under her ear. Her eyes snapped in his direction with a 'WTF? ' look. She almost screamed when she saw him biting into her neck.

"What the...dammit Sesshomaru! What the hell is your problem? "She snapped and managed to pull her neck out from under the youkai's teeth. He glared at her, making the hand that was laying on her shoulder now push her back and stuck to the wall. Kim glared at him back.

_'What is he doing? He isn't trying to mark me, is he?'_

Kim felt her shoulder. There was only a little bit of a dent, nothing that wouldn't come off in a few minutes.

_'How dare he! I'll kill him!'_

Kim's eyes grew wide. Had she really just thought of killing Sesshomaru? She would think that a lot, but usually she was joking in her mind. But she didn't know where that thought popped up from. But along with it came the feelings of anger, revenge, and the need to beat the hell outta something.

"I'm serious, Sesshomaru! "She yelled as Duroko made another attempt at her neck.

"I said, back-off! "She growled and felt a sudden serge of energy. That serge went right into her hand that gained a mind of it's own. She gasped as it flew right into Duroko's face. What made her gasp even more was the fact it was strong enough to knock him away from her. She quickly turned so her back wasn't facing the wall. Her eyes went over to where "Sesshomaru" once was, but she gasped when she saw him not there.

"Sessh-ooooo! "She almost screamed as something grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm back.

"Damn wench! "Duroko growled behind her. Kim struggled with the pain her arm was in and trying to control the demon blood in her. It wanted out, it wanted to kill Sesshomaru. And she did not want that to happen.

"Shut up! The only damned person here is you! "Kim snapped. Duroko's demon instincts forgot about the kiss and found a new goal. To kill the girl.

"That's it...your death is now certain. "He stated then released and threw her down to the ground. She stood up as soon as she landed despite the pain in her arm. She looked around.

"But don't worry, wench. "Duroko mumbled from behind her. She turned her head quickly but his demon speed had him gone before she could finish the turn.

"You won't be dead any time soon. "He laughed. Kim looked around the room, trying to see the demon. He was going too fast, her normal human eyes couldn't keep up.

_'The only way I can save my life is if I go into the demon state! But then Sesshomaru could get killed... what should I do?'_

"I plan on making your certain death as long and painful as possible. "Duroko's voice said cockily. Kim's eyes narrowed. For some reason when he talked, the anger boiled more. But she had to admit, his voice sounded different the usual. She assumed it was because of his current state.

Kim felt a grip around her body as it tightened and squeezed the air out of her. She struggled to be released.

"Let me go you freak! "She yelled and kicked in a random spot. She heard a ug as he fell to the ground.

"That hurt, wench! "Duroko yelled and swung his fist in Kim's direction. She was smart enough to duck and crawl away letting the fist punch nothing. She breathed hard as she crawled. She gasped when she felt some thing hard under her hand. A smile formed when she realized it was the Tenseiga. She turned around to face the demon that was evilly walking towards her. Kim hugged the Tenseiga close to her as if it was a shield.

_'This sword must be able to help me some how...it saved Sesshomaru's life but that's because it was Sesshomaru...I don't think it'll do that for me.' _

But then she felt herself being pulled up by the sword. Not the sword, but Duroko pulling the sword up. She refused to let go of the one thing that could give her a fair chance and held on tight as she was lifted into the air.

"Just let go of the sword wench! "Duroko growled.

"Hell no! "She yelled. Her feet kicked in the empty air and managed to hit the demon's shin. He was forced to drop her and the sword, then glared.

"What the hell is with you and kicking? "He yelled. Kim stuck out her tounge. But her face quickly turned back into fright when she saw the demon coming towards her. She tightly held on to the sword.

_'Dammit Tenseiga! Your always talking to Sesshomaru! Give me a damn hint!'_

She was at least a bit relieved to feel the Tenseiga calming down her demonic blood. As the demon neared her she frowned.

_'Shoot something! Make a barrier! Teleport me, please just do something!'_

She felt something take over her as her hands that held the Tenseiga squeezed and flung out, swinging the Tenseiga as if it was a baseball bat. It came in direct contact with the demons head. Kim put all her effort into slamming him down and knocking him out. She looked surprised as the demon grunted and shook for a moment, then his red eyes rolled back and closed.

Kim softly walked over to the demon, and held out the Tenseiga. She gave his shoulder a little poke. When he didn't move she poked again. Finally, satisfied with the fact "Sesshomaru" was knocked out she brought the Tenseiga back to her and hugged it.

_'Good enough...'_

She plopped onto her knees and kept the Tenseiga extremely close.

_'He almost killed me...he could of...but would he of? Why would Sesshomaru do this? I don't understand.' _

One hand unwrapped from around the Tenseiga as she wiped under her eyes. She felt like that emotional melt down was going to happen any moment. Her eyes narrowed making them slightly open. She wanted to collapse. She looked over at the unconscious body. She almost felt like curling up with the demon that was suppose to be her future mate. Her hands quickly retreated back to around the sword for support.

The demon blood wanted to take advantage of this chance. It wanted to kill Sesshomaru when he was weak and unable to defend himself. But Kim closed her eyes and shook her head.

_'I will not kill Sesshomaru. I still love him. And I know he loves me, he has to. He just has to!'_

Her concentration distracted her as the body began to move. His eyes blinked open, back to their old white and gold. He sat up quietly and looked over at the girl hugging the sword as if it was her only protector. She was shaking like an idiot.

_'What the hell...?'_

_**'Duroko, you baka! How dare you let your demon instincts take control like that!'**_

_'Demon instincts...ah I see...and she's not dead yet? How disappointing...'_

_**'Just finish our mission! I suspect Sesshomaru will be back soon.'**_

Duroko nodded and stood up. The sudden sound of movement startled Kim. Her eyes flashed open and she looked up at the demon that was now standing in front of her. He looked down at the sword and frowned.

"Ah yes, I remember now. You used the damn sword... "He brought his foot up.

"Let's just get this over with. "He growled. Kim found herself unable to move as the foot flew to her face and kicked her hard. A yelp managed it's way out as the shock made her release the sword and she flung to the side. Duroko smirked as she laid face down on the floor with a few drops of blood around her head. He walked towards her as she pushed herself up onto her knees. He saw her shaking form and smirked.

"Looks like you can't handle much more. Just admit defeat and tell me where the sword is. "He said. Kim's hands turned into fists.

_'No, the sword!...My demon blood is...sorry Sesshomaru.'_

Duroko's eyes widened as he felt a sudden serge throughout his body. Recognizing this serge he backed away from the girl. Kim's human mind went blank as her head turned in his direction with glowing red eyes.

&)&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru, the real one, jumped out of the way of a demon's attack. The foolish demon's sword went right through another attacking demon behind him. Sesshomaru landed a few yards away from the crowd of demons, breathing heavily. It had been several hours since the battle began and he was growing tired. But the demons seemed to show no signs of quiting. He glared as more seemed to pop up as some fell dead.

He was most worried about Kim. He knew she should of been home by now. He wanted to run back to her house but the problem was he had no idea where it was. Every time he would try to search for Kim's scent a demon would ruin his concentration and attack. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He knew this had to end now.

_'I have to destroy them all in one attempt. But how...I could...Kim would be mad but she'll just have to get over it.'_

He glanced around at the area. He had led them right into a small area filled with woods. He tried to scense if there were any humans around. When he sensed none, he smirked. All he had to do was lead them a little further in. Sesshomaru sprinted more into the forest knowing the demons would follow. Sure enough they did.

When he finally stopped they continued to charge. Sesshomaru quickly turned to face him and held the Tokijin in front of him horizontally. It sparked a gloomy blue. The demons suddenly stopped their charging as for a split second they saw a huge dragon shaped glowing light behind the demon lord.

"Pests. "He mumbled. The demon's eyes widened as within a second they heard the their last words.

**"Souryuuha! " **(Dragon strike for those that don't know...I don't know why but I think it sounds cooler when he says Souryuuha then Dragon strike. Hehe)

Sesshomaru swung the sword and the dragon seemed to turn into speeding lightning bolts that charged towards the demons. His ears were filled with screams as the world seemed to glow the same blue hue as the attack. He glared as the demons seemed to disappear into the blue light. Once the last of the bolts faded, Sesshomaru looked down at the huge scratch in the ground in front of him that replaced the many demons. He hmpfed and sheathed the Tokijin that now hung in his belt lop.

Ayla kept her foot pressed down on the pedal as their car sped through the streets. She had already managed to almost hit ten people, lose five police cars, and hit two stop signs. Alyssa glanced with a concerned look from her sister to out of the car.

"SESSHOMARU! "She called, trying to find the demon. She was forced to hold tightly to the convertibles door as Ayla made a sharp turn.

"Geez Ayla, your going to kill us! "Alyssa snapped.

"Would you rather us go slow and Kim end up being the one dead? "Ayla snapped back. Alyssa looked away from her cousin with a frown.

_'Dammit Sesshomaru, you better have one good excuse...'_

She suddenly heard a loud explosion. Alyssa's head turned in front of the car as both sisters' eyes widened. There were huge blue lightning bolts coming down and moving forward.

"That has to be him! "Alyssa yelled. Ayla nodded and sped forward watching the lightning till it disappeared a few moments later. Both girls had determined faces as they came to some woods. But Alyssa's face twisted when she saw Ayla not stop the car.

"Ayla, your not seriously going to drive through that! Are you?"Alyssa shouted.

"Noooo, of course not! I'm just driving towards it for no apparent reason! "Ayla snapped. Alyssa was about to snap back when she screamed and ducked down to the floor in front of her seat. Ayla's steering wheel spun in different directions as she avoided trees and animals.

"Sesshomaru! HEY YOU IDIOT! SESSHOMARU! "She screamed trying to make this trip a lot easier. Alyssa looked up at her sister and slowly came up. She was forced to duck quickly through as a branch almost smacked across her head.

"SESSHOMARU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! "She yelled as loud as she could. Suddenly both girls screamed as they felt the car go down. It was like falling off a cliff, only they landed within seconds. The car almost bounced as Ayla made it come to a stop. Both looked out to see that they were in a huge scar right in the middle of the ground.

"Woah... "Ayla said.

"This must of been where that blast was. Look, the trees have been cleared out all around here! "Alyssa gasped and looked forward seeing only brown dirt. Ayla gulped.

_'I should stop making Sesshomaru so mad...if he's this strong...'_

They didn't notice the Sesshomaru that was standing in the tree's tops. He had heard their calls and jumped up to get a better look of the woods and see them. That was of course before he heard Ayla's call, which really did make him want to "accidentally" set off another Dragon Strike.

"Alyssa. Ayla. "He said in an icy tone. Both girls looked around dumbly.

"Sesshomaru? Where are you? "Ayla mumbled. Sesshomaru sighed at the girls' stupidity and jumped down. Both looked startled as he gracefully landed in front of them.

"There you are! "Alyssa yelled and pointed at him. He nodded.

"Sesshomaru, did you do this? "Ayla asked and looked at the scar in the ground. Sesshomaru nodded as Ayla's face turned pale.

_'I swear I'll never call him dog boy again...'_

"Kim's going to kill you ya know...oh my gosh KIM! Hurry Sesshomaru! We have to go back to Kim's house immediately! "Alyssa suddenly remembered the danger they left Kim in. Sesshomaru's eyes turned into a glare.

"Where is Kim? What has happened? "He questioned.

"We'll explain on the way there! But right now we have to get going! "Ayla yelled as she ran to the car. Sesshomaru growled as the girl tried to back the car out of the huge hole, but couldn't. With no pacients, he grabbed the car and threw it. Ayla screamed as it went only a few feet in the air and landed out of the hole.

"Dude...why do demons have the weird need to throw cars around? "She mumbled. Sesshomaru and Alyssa quickly hurried into the vehicle. As soon as she heard the doors shut Ayla stepped on the pedal and they were off. Sesshomaru found the wind from their speed annoying as it pushed his hair back.

"Now tell this Sesshomaru what happened! "He ordered from the back seat. Alyssa looked back at him from her passenger seat.

"Well it's a kinda complicated and long story... "She mumbled.

"Then tell me, is Kim hurt? "Sesshomaru asked. Alyssa and Ayla glanced at each other with uncertain looks. Sesshomaru saw these looks and growled. Hearing his growl Alyssa shook her head.

"Actually we're not that sure. "She said. Sesshomaru looked confused.

"We know that she is emotionally unstable and hurt, that's for sure. "Ayla muttered. Sesshomaru glanced at the back of her very blonde head.

"Okay, we'll just tell you everything we know. "Ayla sighed. Both girls were silent. Sesshomaru sat there waiting for his explanation. He glared when both the girls looked at each other.

"You tell him. "Alyssa ordered.

"Hell no! Did you see that blast? He's going to be pissed, and the messenger is always the first one to get it! "Ayla snapped. Alyssa rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru growled and stood up. The wind plaid with whatever lose fabric it could along with his hair as Alyssa looked up at him.

"IF ONE OF YOU DON'T TELL ME KNOW THEN I'LL KILL YOU BOTH! "He yelled. Alyssa and Ayla glared up at him.

"That was rude... "Alyssa mumbled.

"YOU BAK-AAAh! " Sesshomaru's words were changed as Ayla made a quick turn and he almost lost his balance. The demon lord quickly sat down and glared at the girl.

"Sesshomaru, did you ever think about the fact that if you kill us then there would be no one to tell you what's going on? "Ayla asked in her regular smart tone. Sesshomaru's eyes looked out at the forest as they drove. He felt like just jumping out and going to Kim on his own, not caring what the situation was. But he knew that he had to regain strength from the long battle. And that with how Ayla was driving, this would probably be faster.

"Both of you calm down. Sesshomaru, this is what's going on... "Alyssa began.

As the white car pulled into Kim's court, Sesshomaru wasted no time before jumping out.

"Sesshomaru hold on! The doors locked! "Ayla yelled as the car parked in front of her house.

"Then this Sesshomaru will break it down! "Sesshomaru snapped. Alyssa jumped out of the car and ran after him.

"Sesshomaru, remember what happened the last time you broke down one of Kim's doors? "She sighed. Sesshomaru glared at her as she ran next to him. He glared at the closed door then back at her.

"Then how the hell am I suppose to get in? "He yelled. Ayla joined them in front of the door and reached into her pocket.

"Chill out, I have a key! "She said. Sesshomaru and Alyssa looked at each other, then at Ayla.

"You've had a key this whole time? "Alyssa yelled. Ayla nodded.

"Yeah , but think about it! If we had just gone in and tried to help Kim sooner then Sesshomaru wouldn't know what's going on right now. Besides, you think we could of helped? We'd be dead by now! "Ayla pointed out and used her key to unlock the door. As soon as Sesshomaru heard the click he used demon speed to open the door and run inside.

"Kim? Kim! "He yelled and looked around the front room. Alyssa and Ayla also came inside and looked around. Sudden they heard a yell and somebody running down the hall. Alyssa looked confused.

"That wasn't Kim's scream... "She said as Duroko came running into the room waving his arms around. He saw the three and got a huge smile.

"Thank the gods! "He yelled and ran up to Alyssa giving her a big hug.

"Ewwwww get him off, get him off! "Alyssa cried. Sesshomaru growled and pulled the demon off Alyssa by his neck, and held him in the air.

"Where is Kim? "His icy voice demanded. Sesshomaru growled seeing that the demon did, in fact, look a lot like himself. No wonder it fooled Kim...even though you could probably just put a sign around the demon's neck that says 'Sesshomaru' and Kim would still fall for it...

"Ha! Trust me, you do not want her to see you. "Duroko said. Sesshomaru growled and threw the demon onto the ground. Before he could crawl away Sesshomaru pressed his foot down on Duroko's neck.

"I said where is Kim! "He snapped. Duroko was about to answer when Sesshomaru suddenly heard a strange sound. A whisping noise almost. He looked up from the demon copy cat just in time to see a red whip coming right towards his face. Alyssa and Ayla both backed away as Sesshomaru jumped up and avoided the whip.

"What the hell was-? "Ayla mumbled. Sesshomaru glared at the whip and followed it with his eyes. He watched as it back tracked and came back right into a hand. He growled at the owner of the hand, Kim. Not really at Kim but more at her red eyes. He looked at her glaring right at him and guessed she hadn't noticed his double who laid close to the ground.

"Kim! You're okay! "Alyssa said cheerfully. Ayla glared at her sister.

"Her eyes are freakin red! You call that okay? "She snapped. Kim and Sesshomaru ignored the two as they glared at eachother. Sesshomaru didn't really know why he was glaring, most likely just the demon in him returning her glare.

"Kim, just listen to this Sesshomaru. "He said calmly, trying to explain to Kim the situation. Kim's glare increased.

"Go to hell! "She snapped and sent another one of her whips out of her hand. Sesshomaru easily dodged and used his demon speed to run to Kim. But being the "demon" she "was" she was able to just avoid him and steer the whip back in his direction.

"Kim chill out! That's Sesshomaru! "Alyssa yelled. Kim glared at her as Sesshomaru dodged the whip again.

"Somehow Alyssa, that doesn't make me want to kill him less! "She snapped bitterly. She looked back over to where Sesshomaru was and growled when she didn't see him. She cursed her self for letting the human distract her when suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her. She tried to squirm out of it's grip but Sesshomaru held on tightly.

"Kim, calm down and listen to me! "He ordered.

"Hell no! I'm done listening to you! Nothing you can ever say will make me forgive your damn demon ass! "She yelled. Sesshomaru glared at her. He unwrapped on arm and firmly grabbed her head.

"Well then look. "He hissed and pushed her head in the direction of Duroko, where he still laid on the ground praying Kim wouldn't see him. Kim saw the demon and her glare went to a look of confusion. That look of confusion went to a look of annoyance.

"There's two of you bastards? Dammit! "She yelled and as Sesshomaru quickly had to wrap his other arm around her again because of her struggle.

"Baka... "Duroko mumbled lowly.

"Kim! Would you just listen to what's really going on! This- "Ayla snapped and pointed down at Duroko.

"...is Duroko! Naraku disquised him as Sesshomaru to TRICK YOU! Idiot! "Alyssa finished.

"And that, "Ayla pointed at Sesshomaru.

"...is Sesshomaru! The one on your side and came rushing back to SAVE YOU because you were such a big IDIOT and didn't listen to us when we were trying to tell you what was going on! "Alyssa yelled. Ayla looked at her sister with a strange look.

"You're really mad... "She mumbled. Alyssa crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah, I'm pissed. "

"You're pissed? What the hell do you think I am? "Kim snapped.

"Hey, you should be happy! Hello, he wasn't the real Sesshomaru! You can go back to not being mad and feeling betrayed and whatever. "Ayla argued.

"Well excuse me for not jumping with joy after I just got a beating from a dude pretending to be my boyfriend! "She growled. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Now if this jerk would just let me go so I could beat the heck out of this dude, maybe I'd be a little bit more happy! "She snapped and turned her head in Sesshomaru's direction. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"You do not need to fight anymore. I will take care of the pest from here. Just just calm down and return to your normal human state. "He ordered, but in a calm and soft voice. Kim almost laughed.

"Who said this was your fight? And hell no I won't calm down and go back to my human state! If it wasn't for my damn human blood trying to keep control then that jerk would be dead right now! "She barked. Sesshomaru, tired of looking at the back of her head, grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"He has hurt the one I love. That is all I need for this to be my fight. "He said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well, where were you when the 'one you love' was in danger? Where-the-hell-were-you? "She yelled. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit. Kim knew that would hurt, like a stab in the heart. She knew that when it came to protecting her he was completely serious. Kim knew that pointing out him not being there to protect her would show him the cold hard truth of how mad she really was.

"Um, I know you guys are kinda having a moment, but the bad guy is getting away. "Ayla mumbled and pointed to where Duroko was crawling towards the door. Kim turned to glare at him and was about to run out of the shocked Sesshomaru's grasp.

"No, he's no- "Her words were cut off as her eyes widened. She felt something hit that pressure point in her neck.

The human in Kim was cheering as her eyes faded back to white and blue then closed. By the time she had fallen to the ground Sesshomaru was already over where Duroko was, growling at him. Alyssa and Ayla looked from the surly pissed demon, the demon scared out of his mind, and then to the unconscious Kim who they guessed was human. They then looked at each other then ran over to Kim, deciding that was probably the safest place to be right now.

Duroko glared up at Sesshomaru and quickly jumped up.

_'You know Naraku, you can come and join in anytime now!'_

_**'Haha. Your kidding right? While Sesshomaru is this mad? Hahahahaha'**_

_'Well at least get the wench while I distract Sesshomaru! I don't want this whole thing to just end up being a waste of my sanity!'_

Duroko backed away as Sesshomaru swiped at him with green claws.

"What did you do? "Sesshomaru growled. Duroko remained silent and looked over at where the three humans were. He was actually a little bit surprised to see Naraku's head poking out from behind the TV close to where they were.

_'Wow...he's actually going to try?'_

_**'Stop looking over here you idiot and distract Sesshomaru!'**_

Duorko quickly looked back at the demon in front of him. He noticed Sesshomaru about to look over to see what Duroko was staring. He quickly thought for something to get the demon's attention. He thought back to what he could remember from being in the demon state. He smirked.

"You know Sesshomaru. I can't decide who's a better kisser. Alyssa or Kim. "He said in a mocking tone. Sesshomaru growled as he took another swipe at the inuyoukai. Duroko managed to dodge and pulled a ribbon out of his jean's pockets. At least now he wasn't trying to fool anyone and could take care of his hair problem. He glanced over and noticed Naraku still hadn't made his move.

_'What the hell are you waiting for?'_

_**'Well I have to figure out what to do with these other wenches! If they scream and get Sesshomaru's attention then it's over!'**_

Duroko noticed Sesshomaru getting more and more mad by the second. He sighed. The thought of him having to make the demon even more mad was scary.

"Stay still so I can give you the death you deserve. "Sesshomaru growled as he pulled out the Tokijin. Duroko almost gulped realizing he had no weapons. He backed away and tried to think of something else that would distract the demon.

"Sesshomaru, have ever tried growling ever so softly into Kim's ear? You might want to try it, I think she likes it. "He smirked and got a fright look as Sesshomaru swung the Tokijin.

"Damn you! "Sesshomaru yelled as her vertically swung the sword and a blue light shot out towards Duroko. He yipped but managed to duck, just missing the attack and letting it fly into Kim's couch. Alyssa and Ayla looked over at the couch with a big slice in the middle.

"Oh...Kim's going to be in so much trouble.. "Alyssa mumbled. As if on cue they noticed a little stir from Kim. They looked down to see her eyes squint shut for a moment then slightly open. They both looked down at her confused.

"Wow...you're already awake? "Ayla said, remembering she had been out for much longer the last time she went into the demon state.

"Ug...what happened? My neck is killing me. "Kim groaned as she sat up. Sesshomaru glanced over at the three, also surprised to Kim's early awakening. She looked over at the two demons battling and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are there two Sesshomarus? And...oh my god what happened to my couch? "She yelled. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Are you telling me you don't remember anything...again? "She asked. Kim nodded. Naraku, hidden behind the TV, softly growled and backed up a bit. He gave up on his plans and knew they should get going. Duroko glanced behind the TV to see his master retreating.

"Well I'd love to stay but- "He was cut off by Sesshomaru grabbing his neck. Duroko got wide eyes.

"Crap! Not again! "The last time the demon had him in a grip like this he broke his neck. Kim was about to stand up when suddenly all the memories rolled back into her mind. She could remember her going into the demon state and everything before that. She smiled, realizing that she was maybe getting more use to this whole demon state thing. Along with the memories she noticed all the pain that the demon state ignored. She couldn't help but fall out of her sitting position.

"Kim, are you okay? "Alyssa asked. Kim looked over at her with an indifferent look.

"Your kidding, right? "She said. Alyssa sighed and shook her head.

_'Well she's awake, so she must be okay...I guess...'_

Kim looked over at where Sesshomaru was growling at Duroko. She glared.

_'That damn Duroko, that damn damn damn damn damn...'_

Duroko could feel her glare and looked over at her. He was almost happy to see the pure look of hatred in her face. Kim saw him smirk a bit and glared even more

_'DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN...'_

Sesshomaru noticed the two exchanging looks and glared. He looked back over at Kim. His eyes widened a bit as he saw a movement from behind the TV.

"Kim, come here. "He ordered. Kim gave him a 'Are you insane?' look.

"Um...nah. I think I'll just stay right here on the comfortable floor. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Kim. I said come here. Why do you always choose to disobey me when your life is threatened? "He snapped. Kim managed to sit up and glare at him.

"Sesshomaru, wouldn't me getting closer to the crazy evil dude be more of a threat then sitting over here far away from him? "She said in a 'You dumbass' tone, oblivious to Naraku hiding behind the TV. Naraku's eyes narrowed.

_'So Sesshomaru is aware but the girl is not. She seems weak, she's to stubborn to listen to Sesshomaru...if I could just.'_

A small smirk crept onto his face.

"No need to worry, Lord Sesshomaru. "Naraku stood up and revealed himself to the three idiotic girls that didn't notice him. Kim sighed.

"Crap...how did we not see him? "Kim mumbled and slapped her forehead. Sesshomaru glared at Naraku with his red eyes.

"Step away from Kim, Naraku. "He growled. Naraku simply nodded and stepped to the side.

"As you wish, Lord Sesshomaru. "He said with almost a bit of humor in his voice. Kim raised an eyebrow as Alyssa helped her stand up.

_'Why is he just listening like that? Maybe he knows he stands no chance against Sesshomaru and doesn't want to get him mad... hmpf, ya right. He's just planning something. I should get over to Sessho-'_

Kim's thoughts were cut off when she noticed her view of Naraku blocked off by Sesshomaru standing in front of her. Alyssa, who was still helping her stand, sighed.

_'Great, another Naraku attack...now I know what Kim means when she said the characters in Inuyasha never just die or go away...'_

Kim noticed that Duroko, who was still being held in the air by Sesshomaru, was glaring at her. She glared back and stuck out her tongue. Duroko also stuck out his tongue, getting Sesshomaru's attention. He tightened the grip to the point that his neck bone almost cracked. Alyssa noticed this and got wide eyes.

_'Wait Sesshomaru's going to kill him...That's awful...I mean, That's good! Geez where the heck did that come from.'_

Alyssa looked down and stared into space. Kim noticed her cousin's change and raised an eyebrow. She looked back over at Sesshomaru and was surprised to see him just throw Duroko over to Naraku. Everyone seemed equally surprised by the demons actions.

"Sesshomaru...what are you..? "Kim asked but stopped when she saw Sesshomaru hold out the Tokijin.

"I want to dispose of both of them in one strike. "He grumbled. Kim's eyes widened as she realized what he was planning.

"Oh no...NO! No no no no! "She yelled and suddenly gained back all her strength for a serious problem. She ran away from Alyssa and in front of Sesshomaru. Naraku and Duroko both looked confused...again... as the girl blocked the swords path. Sesshomaru glared down at her.

"Kim, move. "He ordered. Kim shook her head.

"No way! Are you even thinking about what your doing? "She snapped.

"Yes, killing these pests! Why do you defend them? Unless...this had something to do with those feelings for Naraku again. "Sesshomaru growled thinking about the situation. Kim got a 'yuck' look as Naraku went wide eyed.

"Feelings? "The hanyou questioned. Kim quickly turned around and shook her head.

"No, no, no! Sesshomaru is insane! "She said and turned back to Sesshomaru. She sent him the death glare.

"I'm not trying to defend them! I would love to see both of them die. What I'm trying to do is stop you from blowing up my stupid house! "She snapped at Sesshomaru's stupidity. She flinched when she noticed the pain returning.

"Oh crap... "She mumbled and shook, trying to keep her balance. Sesshomaru growled when he saw a little smirk from Naraku.

"Well well well..feelings for Naraku? Is that not what you said Sesshomaru? "He said. Kim glared from Naraku to Sesshomaru.

"I hate you... "She mouthed to him. Sesshomaru quickly regretted his words and suspicions. Kim turned to face Sesshomaru.

"Okay, you listen to me Naraku! I hate you and would like nothing more than to see your head explode right now! So don't get any funny ideas because the only feeling I have for you is hate! "She explained. Naraku crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look! We all know how stupid Sesshomaru is when his eyes are red! He has no idea what he's talking about! "She yelled. Sesshomaru glared at her then quickly took a step in front of her.

"Kim, just shut up. "He snapped. Kim looked wide eyed at the demon.

_'What? WHAT! Oh no he didn't! Why the hell should I shut up? His mouth is the one that got Naraku thinking I like him! Sesshomaru...you are so dead after you save me!'_

She crossed her arms and turned into a glare.

"Fine! If that's the way you feel, I'll never speak to you again! Dammit. "She growled and turned around so their backs were facing each other. She looked over her shoulder and was surprised to see Sesshomaru was just ignoring her now and charging Naraku and Duroko for an attack. She looked over at Ayla and Alyssa who were just starring at her confused.

"Geez after something like Duroko pretending to be Sesshomaru I figured you guys would be hugging or whatever, at least glad to see eachother. "Alyssa mumbled.

"Yeah, not biting eachother's heads off. "Ayla added. Kim uncrossed her arms and sighed.

"You know what, if I could feel my legs I would so stomp into my room now. "She grumbled.

"Who started this fight? I can't remember. "Ayla thought out loud and scratched her head. Alyssa thought for a moment.

"Umm, I think it was Sesshomaru...but it could of been Kim. "She mumbled. Kim glared.

"How the hell could it of been me! He's the one that tried to blow up my house, and gave Naraku the dumb idea that I had feelings for him! Seriously, what would Sesshomaru know about feelings anyway? "She yelled the last part loud enough that she knew Sesshomaru heard her. She looked over her shoulder again and was surprised to see Sesshomaru still completely ignoring her and her words while swinging his sword at Duroko. Kim's eyes softened as she sighed and looked back at Ayla and Alyssa.

"I guess he's really mad at me. "She whispered. Alyssa and Ayla looked behind Kim, then nodded.

"Well whatever! Let him be mad! Alyssa, Ayla, help me Storm off to my room. "She snapped. Alyssa raised an eyebrow.

"Your kidding right? "Alyssa questioned.

"I am staying in the same room Sesshomaru is in. Where it's nice and safe. "Ayla pointed out. Kim glared at her.

"Ayla, Sesshomaru hates you. Don't you think it's not safe to be around him? Especially when he's this mad? "Kim suggested. Ayla thought for a moment then shook her head.

"I'll take my chances. "She said.

"Really when you think about...we're not that safe anywhere. "Alyssa said. All the girls sighed and nodded.

"You guys, they don't really want you. You should probably leave. The only reason your in danger is because I'm here. "She pointed out. Alyssa and Ayla shook their heads.

"No way! We're not leaving you all alone in a house full of demons that either want you dead or are mad at you. We're staying. "Ayla stated. Kim looked at her confused.

"Ayla...your not acting selfish like usual... Are you feeling okay? "Kim asked. Ayla got a sweat drop as both girl's looked at her concerned. She growled and turned away from them while crossing her arms.

"Go to hell... "She mumbled.

Kim was about to say something when a yell interrupted her.

"Kim! "Sesshomaru's voice boomed. Kim smirked.

_'Hahaha, so I guess something we said got to him. Sorry Sesshomaru, but let's see how you like being ignored.'_

She noticed Alyssa with wide eyes and raised an eyebrow.

_'What's her problem?'_

"Kim! Run now! "She heard Sesshomaru's voice yell again. She turned around, ready to stick her tongue out at him but instead got wide eyes. Not at what she saw, but the sudden sharp pain she felt in her stomach. She looked forward and only saw Duroko's smirking face. She looked down and frowned when she saw his hand pushing a sword right through her. She looked back up and over Duroko's shoulder at Sesshomaru, who was charging towards them.

Sesshomaru quickly pushed Duroko away from her, taking the sword with him, and grabbed Kim's shoulders. He held her firmly.

"Kim, are you okay? "His voice sounded worried. The last look Kim gave him was a 'what do you think dumbass? ' before he felt her whole body go numb and her breathing stopped.

The End...I"M KIDDING! That's not the end. That would be so evil. lol anyway, thanks to those that reviewed or at least tried to review the last chapter. I now have a great fear of the stats section. For obvious reasons. But for the next two chapters or so it's okay for you to slack on reviews. I probably should of kept those author notes chapters, seriously I had no idea it would screw up the reviewing thing. lol I'll tell you the truth, I just thought of the whole Kim dying thing like five minutes ago. hehehehe. But don't worry, I have what's going to happen planed.

So here's your review responds!

Kyoumi -.-...Kyoumi, As your friend, I feel I should tell you something. Never review what you think will happen when there actually is a chance that will happen. lol anyway, thanks for the review.

Infogurl1 yes...wtf...

Shadowkat89 : lol , somebody was confused! lalalalalala

BlackEyeCandy11412: yeah he is! He's dooooommmmedd( not really but I love that word... )

Kat57: glad you liked it. I'll update as soon as possible.

lordcrystal : lol. Actually I think I'd rather be in school than hell...anyway, don't worry this is still a SesshomaruxKim story. lol

Mysterious Angel : EEK! Don't die! Oh god, I just posted another cliffie... sorry lol.


	34. Ignoring Recovery

ROFL...I was listening to classical music while writing this chapter and now I can't get the image of Sesshomaru dancing around in tights out of my head. lol Anyway, I'm sorry this took so long. I forgot to tell you guys I was going to be away for a week. ... sorry! lol Oh and a warning this chapter is kinda slow...I think.

* * *

Chapter 34: Ignoring Recovery

* * *

_Darkness, that's all I could see. I felt nothing, which was kinda good since that terrible pain in my stomach was gone. _

_What was happening to me was like the ultimate three stages of stress. First, denial. I could not accept it, and I thought I wouldn't. I was praying that it was all a bad dream. Or maybe it wasn't as bad as it seemed, plenty of people had been stabbed before. Inuyasha survived many stabbings. Sesshomaru could probably survive a stab. Sure they were demons but heck, I'm sure even 50 cent has had his runs with swords. The only thing I could think was that I was over reacting again._

_Then there came the panic. The thoughts of 'Holy crap, holy crap, what's happening to me! '. Everything bad that could possibly happen, I thought would happen. It sucked, really it did. And I thought I was freakin going crazy!_

_Finally that damn last stage. The one that's easiest to deal with but saddest as well. Acceptance. I knew I wasn't breathing, I knew what was happening. I knew that it was the end. I knew I had reached life's peek. But that kinda sucked since my peek was still teenage. How freakin stupid was that? _

_I wondered how I was still thinking. How I could be actually wondering about what was going on? How could I be accepting this? I was dead, shouldn't everything of just stopped? Maybe my soul could still think afterwards or something, I didn't know. But I was grateful. I use to think that death just meant nothingness. That you would forget everything and everyone. Remember no joyful memories, but just lay there blank and cold. _

_But I could remember everything. I could remember the shopping cart, I could remember Alyssa, Ayla, Ernie, Phoebe, my parents, my friends, Naraku, Duroko, and most of all I could remember Sesshomaru. I was at least relieved that the last thing I saw was Sesshomaru. The last eye contact I made, and the last words I heard was his worried voice. I don't regret the look I gave him before I died. His words, _

_"Are you okay? "...now that was just stupid. I just got stabbed and I was dying. What the freak?_

_I'm sure that if I could move I would of smiled. Thinking of Sesshomaru and how worried he was just made me happy. It was cruel to be happy though, I knew that. He was probably in pain now, maybe even denial. But it made me so happy to know he cared still, after ignoring me like that I thought he was done. I thought he didn't care. But now I know. _

_Random thoughts pop-ed into my mind. I tried to remember if I closed my eyes before I died. I hoped I did, it always creeped me out when corpses had opened eyes. Not to mention Alyssa, Ayla, and Sesshomaru having to look at my dead, eyes open body. I could guess what they were doing. Ayla, screaming either from not believing or at Sesshomaru. Alyssa, taking one glance at my open eyes then fainting. And then Sesshomaru, either having a breakdown or kicking some Duroko ass. _

_Another thought being that maybe my soul would be reincarnated. I found it funny that in the future some red head girl would laugh every time she saw a shopping cart for some strange reason. I wondered if it would turn out like a fanfiction, and Sesshomaru would meet my reincarnation, fall in love with her. Almost like with Kikyou, Kagome, and Inuyasha except Sesshomaru and I never betrayed each other...I think._

_The thought of someone else making Sesshomaru fall in love with them angered me. If it was my reincarnation or not I would be bitter. Sesshomaru was my love, my future mate. My whole idea of death changed again as I realised that wasn't true anymore. I knew that if I was alive I would be crying...well actually if I was alive I probably wouldn't have anything to cry about but I think you get the point... Sesshomaru would have to move on. It would be wrong to hate him or anyone else for love. As long as that person made Sesshomaru happy I would make sure nothing ever happened to them or him. Maybe instead of being reincarnated I could be a guardian angel or something. _

_I suddenly felt something strange, like I was floating. I felt weightless, like I was just being pulled. I guess my soul was finally abandoning my body. I got a strange feeling, it was almost warm and comforting. When you died, I suppose who ever was in charge wanted you to feel comfortable. Something to make you not to depressed. But still I felt sorrow, I didn't want to die, not yet. I still wanted to live, laugh with Alyssa and Ayla. I wanted to be with Sesshomaru longer, I didn't have enough time! We had only been together for about a week and a half and all I wanted was forever!_

_Right as I thought I was finally out of my body, something strange happened. I felt like I just dropped, that I wasn't floating but falling. At first I was worried I was going to hell or something. But then I felt a landing, and as soon as I "landed" or whatever I got a strange feeling. The numbness was gone. I could suddenly feel a soft fabric under my fingers, I noticed every slight feeling, even the blood bumping in my heart. I was so confused, did the dead feel the same as the living once their soul was free? _

_I tried something, something I thought I'd never be able to do again. I opened my eyes._

As Kim's eyes opened she was thrown off by the sudden bright light. She had grown use to the constant darkness. But the world seemed blank, the light was just surrounding everything, making it to bright to see.

"Kim.. ? "A familiar voice said. Kim was surprised she could hear something. She knew that the voice was familiar but couldn't identify it. Her mind was still in shock. But the voice had made it calmer. She looked over in the voice's direction.

"Kim are you okay? "Another voice asked from a different direction. Kim looked over in that voices direction, then back forward. All these voices were confusing her. And that light, it was giving her a headache. She closed her eyes and let out a little groan. She wished she could rub her forehead and ease the aching head. But she felt weak, and didn't exactly feel like moving her arm.

"Kim, say something! "One voice said.

"Would all of you just shut up? "Kim groaned as she opened her eyes again. There was that stupid bright light blinding her vision.

"Where is that damn light coming from? "She mumbled lowly.

"Light? Oh my god. NO KIM! NO DON'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT! "The second voice yelled. Kim felt something grab her shoulders and start shaking her fiercely. This wasn't helping her headache. She blinked a few times and the light began to dim.

"W-wha- ? "Kim was cut off by more shaking.

"DON'T GO! KIIIIMMMMM! "The voice yelled. Kim's blurry vision focused as she saw her shaker. The concerned face of Ayla was in front of her with the cousin's hands shaking Kim. Kim frowned.

_Dammit, Ayla is here. Great, I'm in hell... I blame Sesshomaru..._

But her eyes went wide as she noticed something. Her surroundings, she was still in her living room. Her eyes jumped around looking for a heavenly cloud or some kind of hell pit of fire. But she saw nothing but her living room. There she was, sitting on her living room floor. This was no heaven, no hell, what the heck was it? Limbo? Maybe...maybe she never really died...When Ayla noticed Kim's wide eyes and her spaced look she stopped shaking the red head.

"Kim...are you-? "She was cut off by something pushing her over to the floor. Kim looked at Ayla glaring and quickly looked forward where Sesshomaru sat on his knees in front of her. Her shocked look didn't change as Sesshomaru looked concerned at her face.

"Kim are you harmed? Did anything not work? Why are you not responding? "He said with panic in his voice. Kim's wide eyes seemed to focus a bit and looked up at the demon. She opened her mouth, as if to say something but the words were just not coming. They were right on her tongue but backed off by something.

But Sesshomaru noticed her effort and took that as a 'I'm okay'. Kim blinked as he starred at her for a second. Then she heard the sound of something dropping, something metal. She didn't have time to figure out what it was though, since Sesshomaru suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Kim didn't bother trying to respond to the embrace. She felt to weak to move. And she knew that Sesshomaru could tell she was happy with the holding. He probably knew that not yelling in pain because he was squeezing the very life BACK outta her, was her way of hugging back. All she could do was rest her head on his shoulder. But her eyes grew even wider at what she saw behind him.

There, staining her floor, was a nice big puddle of blood. She starred at it, knowing that every last drop of that blood came from her. She was confused. How could that much blood possibility of been lost? She was alive! How could she live without that damn blood? She knew she couldn't of, and death coming back to slap her in her face just made her lose it. She couldn't help but shake a little. Sesshomaru noticed her heart speed up and quickly looked down at her alarmed. He turned his head back to see what she was looking at and glared.

"I..I really died... Didn't I? "Her words stumbled. Ayla sat up Indian style and crossed her arms. She glanced over at the puddle then sighed. Sesshomaru just glared and unwrapped one of his arms. He gently placed it against Kim's head and pushed her face out of the puddle's direction.

"But how am I...? "Kim's words just faded off before she even finished. She starred in the direction Sesshomaru had placed her head as his arm wrapped back around her. She gasped a bit when she noticed the Tenseiga laying at his side.

"Do not concern yourself with hows. Just know that you are alive and safe. "Sesshomaru said as Kim put the pieces together in her mind. She suddenly felt embarrassed from her stupidity.

_How could I of forgoten about the Tenseiga? Good grief..._

Her eyes narrowed. She suddenly had new found GREAT appreciation for Sesshomaru.

_If it wasn't for him, I'd really be dead. Like not just dead but DEAD dead. As dead as I could possibly be! And that would...well that would suck._

The thought of death effected everyone in some kind of way. That was a fact. There was not one person in the world that had no opinion about death, weather it be positive or negative. Nobody didn't care. Kim cared greatly, she wanted life. And she was so close to losing it forever. But then good old Sesshomaru came and here she was, in his arms with life. Kim smiled a bit.

She finally knew why Rin always followed around Sesshomaru. Because he gave her life, and she felt safe. It was such a good feeling to feel safe. Knowing that Sesshomaru was there almost made her feel immortal.

"Hey, Hey wake up. "Kim heard Ayla say. She looked over confused towards her cousin confused, then almost laughed. There, just as she had predicted, was Alyssa laying, unconscious. Kim smiled softly but quickly frowned when she felt Sesshomaru unwrap his arms from around her. As soon as she couldn't feel his embrace she felt cold, venerable. She looked up at him with confused and almost pleading eyes. He noticed her look and sent his own emotionless/semi-confused one.

"Do you not wish to wake your cousin? She was greatly worried. "He said as Kim sighed. This wasn't good. Kim was starting to feel scared of just being a few feet away from Sesshomaru. She didn't want to be that dependable but death could really screw around with a person like that.

"Alyssa! Wake up you freak! "Ayla finally yelled at the fainted girl. Kim looked from Sesshomaru to Ayla. She had a few choices. A) Use up all her energy and help Ayla wake up Alyssa. B)Force Sesshomaru into another hug, which probably wouldn't be that hard. C) Collapse and try to get her energy back. She thought hard about option c, knew that option b might just make her to use to and dependable on Sesshomaru. She grumbled under her breath and tried to gather up some strength.

"Okay... "She mumbled and looked determined at her two cousins. She was NOT going to be this weak. She refused. She was going to go to her cousin and do the same thing she always did when she ended up getting hurt. She was going to laugh. Sesshomaru looked at her with an emotionless face at her clearly visible determined one.

"Kim are you-? "

"Ssh! I need to concentrate! "Kim snapped. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Concentrate on what exactly? "He questioned. Kim just remained silent not wanting to waste any energy on talking to the demon.

_Okay Kim, all you have to do is get over there, wake up Alyssa, and then somehow get to your room without showing any signs of weakness. Then you can collapse on your bed and rest without seeming to worn out. _

She nodded.

_I can do it._

After taking a deep breath she closed her eyes. Sesshomaru watched almost surprised as Kim jumped up and stood.

_Now all I have to do is-_

Kim's eyes went wide. She felt her legs shaking. Gravity kicked her ass, as she just feel back down onto the floor face first.

"Dammit... "She grumbled and gave up. At the crashing noise, Alyssa's eyes fluttered open. She looked confused for a moment, glanced at Ayla, then sat up.

"What...happened? "She mumbled and rubbed her head. Her eyes looked over at Kim laying on the ground and she gasped.

"Oh no...it...it wasn't a dream... "She said in a terrified tone. Ayla looked at her confused till she understood and began to giggle.

"Alyssa don't- "But she was cut off by Alyssa smacking her over the head.

"Don't laugh you freakin idiot! Kim is dead and your laughing! What kind of damn cousin are you? "Alyssa snapped. Kim was about to speak up, but Alyssa beat her to it. The depressed cousin ran over and sat next to Kim with watery eyes. She glared at Sesshomaru.

"This is all your fault! You promised! You said that you would protect her! And what the hell did you do! "Alyssa began to spaz. Sesshomaru glared at her. Kim sighed.

"Alyssa... "She mumbled, her voice muffled.

"Don't 'Alyssa' me Sesshomaru! I can't believe you let Duroko kill her! "Alyssa growled. Sesshomaru's glare narrowed, if Alyssa wasn't a Kode she probably would of dropped dead at the glare.

"Alyssa. "Kim said, growing annoyed.

"Oh would you just shut up Sessh- "

"ALYSSA! "Kim finally yelled and looked up, only moving her head.

"What? "Alyssa snapped and looked in Kim's direction with a glare. Kim got the -.- face as Alyssa's eyes widened.

"Oh...my...gosh...EEK! Zombie! Sesshomaru kill it! "Alyssa began to panic and tried to crawl away. Kim sighed and let her face collapse back down onto the ground.

"Can I go back to being dead? "She grumbled sarcastically. Sesshomaru glared at Kim's comment, but his eyes were focused behind him as Alyssa's head appeared behind his shoulder, as if he would actually save her from the "zombie". It took all he had to not kill the girl, after what she had said...

"Look what you did Sesshomaru! Now Kim's a zombie! Dammit! "Alyssa hissed. Ayla stood up and walked up behind her sister. She sighed, shook her head, and slapped the girl's head.

"Ow! "Alyssa growled as she rubbed her forehead. She glared up at her sister demanding an explanation.

"Calm down. Kim is not a zombie. And she's not dead. Sesshomaru brought her back to life with his magical sword thingy ma jigger. "She said in a bored tone. Sesshomaru glared at Alyssa as she got a 'oh' face.

"That's right...I remember Kim once telling me about something like that back when she used to be obsessed with you... "Alyssa mumbled and looked over at Kim.

"USED to be obsessed? "Alyssa raised an eyebrow as she corrected the statement. Sesshomaru was growing annoyed by the two girls. Kim needed rest, not her hyper cousins. He was about to order them away when he noticed both hovering over Kim.

"Are you okay? "Alyssa asked kneeling in front of her cousin. Ayla brought her knees up and sat close to Kim's head.

"Does it look like I'm okay? "Kim growled. Alyssa frowned and looked from any obvious wounds on Kim's back. She only saw her shirt and jacket ripped where the sword had gone through it.

"Does this hurt? "Alyssa asked as she poked the bear skin in the cloth's rip. They waited for a moment as Kim seemed to think about it.

"...ow. "She simply grumbled. Alyssa and Ayla looked at each other.

"I guessing that's a yes? "Ayla asked as Alyssa nodded. Sesshomaru growled and stood up.

"Leave. "He ordered. Alyssa and Ayla looked up at him. Alyssa quickly got a glare.

"No way! "She snapped and stood. Sesshomaru glared down at her.

"Kim needs her rest... "He growled, ready to kill the two.

"Then you should leave too! Just because your her boyfriend doesn't mean you get to be in charge of everything! If we should leave, then you should too! "Alyssa argued.

"This Sesshomaru will stay! If I leave Kim will wide open for Naraku to attack! "Sesshomaru said. Kim looked surprised.

"Wait...Naraku and Duroko are still around? They aren't dead? I figured... "She tried to sit up. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"That's right, dog boy here let them get away. "Ayla mumbled. Kim glared up at her. She gasped as Sesshomaru suddenly snatched each of the two sister's collars.

"Hey! "Ayla yelled as Sesshomaru pulled the two into the air. Kim got wide eyed and sat up.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing? "She said in a worried tone.

"Did you not say you came here to use Kim's 'computer'? "He questioned, looking at Alyssa. She got a 'wtf?' look and nodded. Sesshomaru walked to the stairs brining the two with him.

"Then go use it. "He snapped and dropped the girls, letting them crash against the steps. Kim's eyes went wide as she heard a few 'EEKS ' and some loud bonks. Sesshomaru looked over as Kim stood on wobbily legs and ran towards the stairs. She stood in front of him and looked down to see swirly eyed Alyssa and Ayla at the bottom, mumbling.

"Sesshomaru... I hate you. "Ayla groaned as she sat up. Alyssa nodded.

"Yeah, you could of just let us walk down on our own...jerk. "Alyssa grumbled. Kim looked back at Sesshomaru to glare at him. But when she looked directly at his eyes, she couldn't force the glare out. She found the anger she held towards Sesshomaru disappear. Sesshomaru looked down at her suddenly soft face confused.

"Kim! What are you waiting for? Yell at him! Geez! "Ayla growled. Kim looked back at her cousins. They were standing now. They couldn't of been that hurt, so there was really no reason to get mad.

Sesshomaru, Alyssa, and Ayla all starred at her. Waiting for her to turn around and slap Sesshomaru.

"Well...I mean you guys aren't hurt so it's not that big of a deal. "Kim mumbled. Their eyes went wide.

"Kim...are you okay? "Ayla asked. Kim looked confused.

"What do you mean? I already told you I was fine. "She said.

"But...you aren't over reacting. "Sesshomaru stated with confusion in his voice. It was really hard to be emotionless. Kim looked from her cousins to Sesshomaru.

"I know...but what is there to over react about? "She pointed out. Sesshomaru held in a little smile as Alyssa and Ayla's jaws dropped.

"He could of killed us! "They yelled in union.

"Well he didn't. Besides if you guys would of just left when he told you to then he wouldn't of had to be so forceful. "Kim said and crossed her arms. She could feel her legs slightly wobbling. She still felt weak, and it was hard to stand like this. Ecspecially while arguing.

"Ug, whatever. Great, this is just perfect. "Alyssa yelled and stomped towards the room with the computer. Ayla looked at her confused.

"Hey! Your just going to give up? I wanna know what's up! "She said.

"I really don't feel like dealing with her right now. Just leave them alone so they can make out or whatever. "Alyssa grumbled. Ayla looked up at Kim and Sesshomaru, then back in Alyssa's direction. She sighed.

"Whatever... "She mumbled and walked to join her sister. Kim frowned as she realized her cousins might be mad at her.

_They'll just have to get over it. How the heck am I suppose to be mad at Sesshomaru at a time like this?_

Her eyes went wide as she felt her legs about to give. Sesshomaru noticed her about to fall and quickly wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from falling right down the stairway they were standing in front of. Kim let Sesshomaru help her keep some balance. She growled at the fact she could barely stand up for two minutes.

_I hate this! Dammit when I see that damn Duroko again I'm going to kill him!_

Duroko's image flashed in Kim's mind. Her eyes went wide as a huge serge of fear ran all over her body. Sesshomaru could hear her heart's beating increase rapidly. He could scense fear for a slight second as Kim finally gave up and let her legs do what they wanted. But Sesshomaru just held her tighter, not allowing her to collapse onto the ground.

"Kim, what's wrong? "Sesshomaru said as Kim shook her head. She frowned as Sesshomaru could sense her calming down.

"This is so screwed up... "She mumbled. Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he sighed. He looked over at the couch. There was a huge gash in the center. He looked over at the puddle on the floor. He knew he'd probably have to clean that up soon. If her parents came home and saw that there would be hell. And he was the only one that could do it, there was no way he would allow Kim to clean her own puddle of blood. He was sure Alyssa and Ayla would never do it.

Then Sesshomaru remembered his loyal little minion.

"Where is Jaken? "He said. Kim looked up at him with a confused look. She thought for a moment then looked around.

"I'm actually not sure...I haven't seen Jaken or Rin since this morning. You know I haven't seen Fluffy either. And where's Ernie and Phoebe? "She started to recall all the creatures that were suppose to be in her house. She noticed Sesshomaru's face sharpen and could almost see his nose twitch as he searched for their scent. After a few moments he finally spoke, saving Kim from the "suspence".

"They are in your room. "He stated and looked back at Kim. She starred up at him, waiting for something. She was so caught up in starring that when Sesshomaru's other arm came under her knees she gasped from surprise. He held her bridal style and simply turned around towards the living room. He didn't stop there though and kept up his walking till he stood in front of Kim's door.

"Sesshomaru, you can put me down. I can walk. "She said as he repositioned to hold her with only one arm, while the other went to open the door. Kim knew that probably wasn't to hard for him, he had plenty of expierence with only one arm. She suddenly got a confused look.

_Why does Sesshomaru have two arms now? _

They came into the room. Both pair of eyes looked around.

"Sesshomaru, are you sure they are in here? I don't see them. "Kim said as she looked around. Sesshomaru thought for a moment, then nodded. Kim raised an eyebrow and looked around again.

"Well then I must be missing something... "She mumbled. Sesshomaru walked over to her bed and put her down so she could sit on it's edge. Kim's eyes followed him as he walked.

"Hey Sesshomaru, "She said.

"Hmm? "He answer and came to a sudden stop. His face turned in the opposite direction of her, towards her stereo.

"How'd you get your arm back? "She asked and looked at the back of his head confused. He held up one hand in front of the stereo.

"I had it healed. "He answered simply, then with a single swing slashed his claws right through the music player.

"Woah! What the hell? "Kim yelled.

"It is simple for healers to help one regenerate a missing limb. "Sesshomaru said, thinking her outburst was because of his regrown arm. He grabbed the phone sitting close to where the broken stereo was.

"No no no! Not that! What are you doing? "Kim asked as the demon tightened his grip around the phone. Kim's eyes widened as it crumbled into little pieces. She wanted to jump up and yell at him, but her legs weren't coroperating. Sesshomaru looked down at the pieces in his palm and picked up one of the remains. Kim looked at the special piece he held as he flipped his hands and let the others fall to the floor.

There was a bright shine on the sphere shapped remain. Kim suddenly understood what Sesshomaru was thinking. The demons fingers began to glow green as the little orb melted. Kim watched as he looked at the destroyed radio and picked up another orb in it's cut. Kim rolled her eyes.

"And we couldn't of done this sooner? "She mumbled. Sesshomaru gave a simple shrug as Kim stood up. She wasn't about to just sit there like an idiot.

"I'll look for the one in my closet. "She said and stood up, after taking a few seconds to gain her balance. Sesshomaru looked over at her as she walked to the closet.

"Kim, don't- "

"Chill out Sesshomaru. I'm fine. "She opened the closet door but looked at Sesshomaru.

"It's not like he cut my legs off and- EEK! "Her sentence was cut short as she looked into her closet only to be startled by a face. She jumped back and almost lost her balance again. Sesshomaru just sighed and walked over next to Kim, already knowing who the face was.

"Um...hello...Kim-chan. "A sweet voice said. Kim got over her shock as she looked into the closet and indetified Rin.

"Oh sorry Rin... you startled me...wait a second..oh my gosh Rin! Are you okay? "Kim said quickly realizing that Rin was hanging with a strong hanger in the back of her shirt. Rin shrugged.

"Rin has been worst. "The little girl mumbled. Kim hurried forward and helped the girl to the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground she ran to Sesshomaru and hugged his leg. Her eyes glanced around for any danger. Sesshomaru looked down at her. Kim starred at the two.

_Rin ran right to Sesshomaru. Does she do that every time she's scared?_

Seeing Rin lingering around Sesshomaru for safety made Kim feel like she should be doing the same thing.

"Uggg... "Kim heard a groan from behind her. She turned back into the closet and noticed one of her pillow cases with the ends tied together around a hanger so the pillow case was hanging in the air. She looked confused as the bag began to move around.

"Calm down Rin. The danger is gone. "She heard Sesshomaru say to the little girl. Obviously they hadn't noticed the pillow case. She shrugged and reached out. With a simple pull she undid the lose knot that wrapped around the hanger. As soon as the pillow case fell something jumped out, clinging to Kim's head. She let out a yipe and stepped back yet again, this time succsessfully losing her balance. Sesshomaru looked over just in time to see Kim sitting on the ground with Jaken on her head.

"Oh thank you for releasing me! Thank you, thank you, thank you! "The little toad squeeled. Kim's eyes trailed up to the toad and she let out a growl.

"I am really starting to hate this closet... "She mumbled. Sesshomaru walked over and glared at the toad. A litte protective growl, telling the toad to step away from the girl. Jaken looked up at his lord and got a scared look. He quickly jumped back and dropped to the ground in front of Sesshomaru.

"Forgive this Jaken, m'lord. I was not thinking! "Jaken said quickly. Rin finally let go of Jaken's leg as she ran over to Kim. Kim smiled as the girl sat on her knees in front of her.

"Is Kim-chan okay? We heard that demon talking about capturing Kim-chan. "Rin said in a serious tone. Kim smiled at the girl's concern.

"I'm fine Rin. Thank you. "Kim answered. Her eyes sudden got wide.

"Wait, where is Fluffy? "She asked. She heard Jaken let out a little growl. Everyone looked over as the toad lifted his hat and the little whit puff ball crawled out. Kim got a big smile seeing the mouse unharmed. Sesshomaru just starred down at it for second, then looked away bored. He was a little surprised less then a second later that the mouse was already sitting on his head. Kim let out a little giggle as she felt her enegry coming back to her. She stood up finally from the little Jaken attack.

"Alright...but where's Ernie and Phoebe? "She asked, expecting them to also jump out of the imp's hat. Rin and Jaken looked at eachother then at Kim. Her eyes went wide when they shrugged.

"What! Well did Duroko hurt them? "She yelled. Rin shrugged again as Jaken held his chin...or beck...

"I do recall your parents mentioning something about a vet appointment this morning. And I do think they returned earlier. "He mumbled. Kim sighed with releif.

"Oh. That's good. "She said.

"What is a vet? "Rin asked. Kim looked around to see the confused faces of Jaken and Sesshomaru also.

"It's where people in this time send their pets when they are sick. It's like an animal doctor. "She explained.

"Are Phoebe and Ernie sick? "Rin gasped. Kim giggled and shook her head.

"Not that I know of. They are probably just going for a check up. "She stated. Rin looked relieved as Sesshomaru suddenly realized why he wanted to find the two in the first place.

"Jaken, "Sesshomaru said in an emoitionless tone. The toad's head snapped up at Sesshomaru thinking he had done something wrong.

"H-hai m'lord? "Jaken's words stumbled. Sesshomaru didn't even look at the toad.

"There is puddle of blood in the living room. Go clean it up. "He ordered. Kim's eyes widened as she looked over at Sesshomaru. Jaken looked happy that Sesshomaru wasn't yelling at him and bowed.

"Of course m'lord. "He said and ran off. Kim watched him leave then looked back at Sesshomaru. Rin got a confused face.

"Blood? Who's blood is it Kim-chan? "She asked. Kim glanced at Rin then sighed.

"It's m- "

"It is Duroko's. "Sesshomaru interrupted her. Kim looked over at Sesshomaru. He was looking at Rin but spared the red head a 'just play along' glance. Kim frowned and looked back at Rin. She had a big smile.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama must of really hurt Duroko then. "She clapped while praising her lord. Sesshomaru nodded and walked to the closet. He looked down for a few moments then sighed.

"I cannot find the orb in here. It is fused into the floor. You should probably just keep this door closed. Other then that you should be able to use this room again. "He stated. Kim nodded with a smile.

"Good, I was getting so sick of sleeping on the couch. "She said. Sesshomaru closed the closet door and walked over next to Kim.

"You should rest. "He said. Kim shrugged.

"I'm feeling much better now. I'll be fine. "She said and noticed Sesshomaru glare.

"Did Kim-chan get hurt? "Rin asked, joining the conversation. Kim and Sesshomaru looked at eachother, then down at the girl.

"Rin, go help Jaken. "Sesshomaru ordered. Rin frowned and sighed.

"Yes m'lord... "She mumbled. Kim frowned. She didn't like the idea of Rin helping to clean up her own puddle of blood. She watched as Rin walked away.

"Hey, I'll help too. "She said and went to walk after Rin. Rin stopped walking and looked back at them with a smile.

"Okay! "She said, glad she wouldn't only have Jaken for company. But both the girl's smiles fadded when Sesshomaru growled.

"No. Kim, you need rest. "He snapped. Kim frowned at his snap and sighed.

"But Sesshomaru, I feel fine.. "She mumbled.

_I don't want to "rest". I'll be a freakin sitting duck for another attack._

Kim got wide eyes.

_I've been hanging out with Sesshomaru to much..._

Sesshomaru sighed.

"Rin, leave us. "He said but kept his eyes on Kim. Rin just gave a dissappointed nod and walked out of the room. Fluffy looked down at Sesshomaru, sensed the fight that was sure to come, and ran down the inuyoukai. Kim watched as the little mouse went after Rin. She looked back at Sesshomaru.

"I don't feel right having Rin clean up my blood. "She said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"That is understandable. But don't concern yourself with that. Knowing those two Rin will just bother Jaken while he does the work. Now I will take my leave so you can rest. "He stated and began walking. She got wid eyes and stepped to the side so she was blocking his path for once.

"No! Sesshomaru, I don't need rest! "She said trying to convice the demon.

"Yes you do. It was only a few minutes ago that you couldn't even stand without my assistance. Obviously you need to rest and regain you strength. "He argued.

"Hello? I'm standing right here in front of you without any help! Consider my strength regained! "She said, not in a yelling tone but in a 'please please please just let me not be a sitting duck' tone. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Rest anyway just to be on the safe side. "He said.

"How would that be on the safe side! I'd be wide open for another damn attack! "Kim finally yelled. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide for a split second as Kim slapped herself mentally.

"So that is what this is about... "Sesshomaru mumbled. Kim got a 'oh crap' face.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing for this to be about... I mean...um...so... how was your day? "Kim put up a big smile to cover up her...well her failure to cover up. She noticed Sesshomaru get soft eyes and her smile fell into a frown.

"It's not like I'm scared or anything. I just don't want to see those stupid faces again.. That's all. "She grumbled and looked away from the demon lord. That look he was giving her just made her want to show how scared she was and hide in his arms. But she resisted that urge and just crossed her arms, a little tight as if she was holding herself.

Sesshomaru, being the not idiot he is, saw right through her cover up. He was now aware of the smell of fear and alretness wrapped in her scent. It was hard to scense though with that damn Duroko's scent tainting her own. His eyes turned into a glare. Duroko's scent on his female was driving Sesshomaru insane. Kim noticed his glare and raised an eyebrow.

"Did I do something wrong? "She asked, wondering how he could possibliy be glaring at a time like this. Sesshomaru seemed to just noticed the look his was giving and changed it into an emotionless one. He shook his head.

"No. Kim, it's acceptable if you are afraid. Death can do that. "Sesshomaru was ready to begin another one of those talks. But Kim was determine to try and fool him.

"Afraid of what? Sesshomaru, I'm not afraid. You know it's actually kinda funny. When I turned around and got stabbed I was about to stick my tongue out at you for being a poop head. "She laughed, trying to use humor to cover up a bad situation as always. Sure it wasn't that funny but she was willing to try anything that could change the subject.

"Kim, "Sesshomaru said in a serious tone.

"You know...I'm kinda confused. Technically I can't say I survived this attack. "Kim began to get a puzzled tone.

"Kim, "Sesshomaru repeated, not liking her words.

"But then again it's not like it killed me either. I mean it did but... huh...this is weird. "She uncrossed her arms and began scratching her head.

"...Kim... "Sesshomaru growled. His hands turned into fists. Kim began to laugh.

"Maybe Alyssa was right. I could just be a zom- "Kim was cutt off when she felt arms quickly wrap around her and pull her into Sesshomaru.

As she slammed into him she couldn't help but feel safe but pathetic at the same time. She could feel one of the demons hands on the back of her head, his fingers swiming in her hair, and the other hand firmly pushing against her back. She frowned when she felt the warmth of the embrace. Usually she would of welcomed this embrace. But she didn't want her newly fragile emotions to get to use to the demon's hold.

"Sesshomaru, "She mumbled, not knowing what to say after that. Words were hard to come by during times like this. But Sesshomaru knew exactly what he wanted to say.

"Don't try to hide your fear from me. You know I can sense it. "He said. Kim sighed and nodded.

"I figured it wasn't fooling you.. "She grumbled.

"Why do you try to hide your fears? Ecspecially from this Sesshomaru... "His voice held a bit of emotionless but had more softness to it. Kim closed her eyes.

"It's not that I try to hide it from you. I just don't want people to know because then I'll be constantly reminded of it and I'll never get over it. "She said.

"I just want it to go away. "She added.

"That's what you said about those feelings of doubt you held for me. Remind me Kim, did ignoring those make them go away? "Sesshomaru asked. Kim pulled her head back from the demon and opened her eyes, barely though since they were still narrow.

"Well...no but... "

"Then how would ignoring this make it go away? "Sesshomaru interrupted whatever excuse was coming. Kim's eyebrows came at an angle.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize this was going to be a lecture. "Kim hissed quietly. Sesshomaru still heard it and glanced down at her.

"I have no intentions to lecture you. I don't want you to hide your feelings from me. "He corrected her. Kim got the -.- look.

"Dude...how can you possibly be lecturing me about hiding feelings? "She said with disbelief. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"I do not hide my feelings from you. "He said, almost with a sting in his voice. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Right.. Sesshomaru I barely ever know how you feel about something! You just stand there all '...' while I'm left guessing! I mean you have your moments but still, 90 percent of the time your a closed book! "Kim pointed out. She knew that she wasn't giving Sesshomaru the credit he deserved but was glad there was a change in subject going on. Sesshomaru's glaring eyes narrowed even more.

"Yet I recall this Sesshomaru being the first to show real feelings in our relationship. "Sesshomaru's voice suddenly became low and strange.

Kim felt the hand holding the back of her head slowly slip around to her chin. He lightly pushed up her chin up but used enough force that she was stuck looking into his eyes. She gulped a bit, remembering what happened the last time she was trapped in his eyes. A kiss probably wouldn't be the best idea right now.

"Was it not I that kissed you first? "He asked, his head seeming to close in on her's. Kim cursed in her mind for her stupid body actually wanting the kiss. She forced a little nod.

"And didn't I tell you 'I love you' first? "He smothly questioned making Kim's stomache fill with butterflies. She just looked at him for a moment till she realized he was actually waiting for an answer.

"Well...yeah... but- "Kim got cutt off again.

"But somehow you still feel I am hiding my feelings from you. Perhaps this Sesshomaru should be doing more to show you how I really feel. "His hand pulled her chin closer to his face. She gave a bit of resistence but felt her control slipping as Sesshomaru's lips came only inches away from her own.

The hand that was on her back was sliding down till it reached the end of her shirt. Then making it's way back up this time under the fabric. Kim's eyes grew a little wide when she felt the demon's touch on her bare skin. Her eyes focused on Sesshomaru's face coming closer and closer. Her heart pounded, her mind thinking Sesshomaru was tring to get something more.

But she just couldn't push him away. She felt all her opinions flying away. Even though she was wrapped in his arms she felt cold. Everything was just seeming to go wrong. She didn't know what to think. She found herself not caring about anything that happened and just wanting to curl up in a dark corner away from the world and all it's cruelty.

Sesshomaru's face was finally making the last move. She just stood there letting him do whatever he wanted. She waited for his lips to crash against her. At the last second she closed her eyes. She stood like this for a few moments, waiting. But it never came. What was taking him so long? How long does it take to move your head a centimeter? She opened her eyes and starred at him confused. He had a big smirk on his face.

She was about to raise a brow when suddenly she felt his soft touch on her back stop moving up and his fingers began to fiercly wiggle against her skin. Her eyes went wide as she knew what he was doing.

Sesshomaru's smirk turned into a smile as he saw Kim's body force laughter out of her. He increased his tickling speed and moved the hand that was cuping her chin down to tickle her from both side. Kim laughed even more as she tried to pull out of demon's grasp. But he was to strong, and Kim was trapped in the laughing fit.

"Sesshomaru! You...Suck! "Kim managed to say between laughs. Sesshomaru nodded and got another smirk.

"That reminds me of something else that seems to tickle you... "He said and lowered his head to her neck where he began to softly kiss. Kim's eyes almost jumped out of her sockets as she laughed. It wasn't often that the demon would kiss her neck, mostly because it tickled her so much a ruined whatever romantic moment they would be having. But now he wanted her to laugh, so why not? Besides, it was a good way to place his scent on her and cover up that damn Duroko's.

Sesshomaru felt her slipping out of his grasp, the laughing making it hard for her to stand. He just came down with her as she feel to her knees and tried to slap away his tickling hands.

"Gah! Sesshomaru! Can't...hahaha! Breathe! "Kim gasped as the laughing interrupted her. Sesshomaru lifted his head from her neck and looked down at her face. He was satisfied with the huge smile she had and nodded. He slowly stopped his tickling and wrapped his arms around her as she regained breathe from the attack. He let out a little grin as he felt her laugh a little bit more.

"Now why'd you go and do something like that? "Kim asked, her voice happy. Sesshomaru just pulled her closer to him as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

"This Sesshomaru didn't want to see you in such a mood. Besides, I just love that laugh. "He said, his voice calming and pleasent for once. Kim smiled warmly and shook her head. She didn't feel so cold anymore. Thank god that whole 'not caring' phase lasted for less then a minute. She was just so relieved from Sesshomaru's actions. He couldn't of possibly known how much she worshipped him at that moment. But she wanted to tell him.

"I'm sorry I tried to hide my fear. "She said suddenly. Sesshomaru's little grin fell a bit as he nodded.

"I just didn't want to seem weak. And I know I should of listened to you and rest probably would of done me some good. But I just don't want to be alone, or away from you. Like right now, I just feel some comfortable and immortal. Like nothing bad could ever happen. "Kim mumbled softly.

"And nothing bad will ever again. I keep that promise to you Kim. And as they say, alls well that ends well. "He said. Kim smiled and looked up at him.

"Sesshomaru, you like protecting me, right? I'm not a burden, am I? "She asked bringing up a completly different subject. Sesshomaru looked almost surprised by the question.

"It is not that this Sesshomaru likes protecting you, but I must. I'd rather not have to protect you and you be out of harms way always. But if danger does threaten you there's nothing I'd rather do then protect you. And you are far from a burden. "He assured her. Kim smiled.

"That's good. Makes me feel special coming from the demon that 'has noone to protect'. "She said with a little smirk. Sesshomaru's eyes looked at her widely. She let out a little giggle.

"How do you know of that? "Sesshomaru asked. Kim shrugged.

"Inuyasha movie three. My favorite Inuyasha movie ever. We can watch it later if you want, I have the dvd. "She said, going off topic. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Those words were spoken before I knew you. I do not- "Sesshomaru was about to defend himself when Kim raised one finger to his lips to ssh him.

"Relax. I don't hold that against you. Plus, you looked so cool in that movie, how could I possibly be mad about that? "She said. Sesshomaru smiled and held the hand with her sshing finger. She smiled as he squeezed her hand. She moved her finger to hold his hand and squeezed back.

"I love you Sesshomaru. "She said.

"And I love you. "Sesshomaru replied. Kim's heart fluttered.

"You know, I haven't really thanked you for reviving me yet, have I? "She questioned a little smirk on her face. Sesshomaru smirked back.

"Not that I recall. "He answered.

"Well that's no good. "Kim mumbled and pushed her head up. She stretched up till her head was leveled with Sesshomaru's.

"Thank you. "She quietly said and leaned her head in. The kiss was small but got the point across. She pulled back a few seconds later. Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment.

"I supose it would only be polite if I thanked you for thanking me. "He said with a bit of humor in his voice and leaned into her lips. She smiled as they released eachother's hands so Sesshomaru could used both of his arms to wrap around her. The kiss lasted a little bit longer then the last one but wasn't as long as normal.

"Anything else we should thank eachother for? "Kim mumbled, their faces still close to eachother. Sesshomaru thought for a moment. Kim got tired of waiting and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh who cares? "She said happily and entered another, finally long kiss.

The two didn't notice four little spies at the door.

"This is so beautiful! "Alyssa cried quietly with joy. Jaken glanced over at her.

"Puts you in the mood, doesn't it? "He said with a bit of micheft in his voice. Alyssa's 'aww' face turned into a glare as she hit Jaken over the head.

"Jaken you are a freak. "Ayla mumbled from above them, watching the scene.

"Ayla-chan, why is Lord Sesshomaru taking off Kim-chan's jacket? "Rin asked standing below the blond. Ayla got wide eyes.

"Oh um...because umm it's really hot in Kim's room. You know Rin why don't you go uh...do something. "Ayla tried to figure out how to force away the girl. Rin got a pouting look.

"But Rin wants to watch! "She said. Alyssa and Ayla looked at eachother then down at Jaken who just sat there with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"There is no need to worry. Lord Sesshomaru would never do something like that to a human. Ecspecially that filthy girl. "Jaken grumbled.

"Oh really? "A new voice said from in front of him.

"Yes! Real...ly...oh dear... "He opened his eyes to see Kim leaning down in front of him, with Sesshomaru standing next to her. Alyssa, Ayla and Rin looked at eachother then sighed.

"Wow, you guys are really bad at spying. "Kim said, looking at the three girls. Sesshomaru was busy glaring at Jaken.

"Yeah, but can you blame us? "Alyssa laughed. Rin looked around confused then took a few steps into the room. She got an even more confused look.

"Ayla-chan, it's not hot in here. "She said.

**

* * *

**

I know bad ending. Whatever... I just had to end it somewhere. Again I'm very sorry for the late update. I'll try my best to update the next chapter sooner. Okay so here's reviews.

* * *

Kyoumi : lol, yeah sorry abotu the whole reviewing problems. But since I deleted those three a/n chapters it got all screwed up. anyway... sorry fot the late update . o.ou

* * *

BlackEyeCandy11412: O...O, where'd you get a gun from? lol anyway, thanks for the review, sorry for taking so long to update.

* * *

infogurl1: -.-u

* * *

Mysterious Angel: Yay! New account! Anyway, I know, it was an evil cliffie :)

* * *

Shadow : lol, again that whole puzzling question. Can we say Kim survived or not?

* * *

Shadowkat89 : lol, sorry it took so long... thatks for the review!

* * *

Naraku's Angel of Shadow: Thank you :)

* * *

lordrystal: lol well tell your friends I said konichiwa. Glad you like the chapter.

* * *

ILoveAnime89: Glad you loved it. Sorry I didn't update to soon.

* * *

socsaint lol I'm really glad you like the story so much. Thanks for the review. And don't worry, normally it doesn't take so long for me to update. This was just a crazy summer.

* * *


	35. Puppy Beast from Uranus Their First Date

OMG...OMG! Did you know that in Sesshomaru's mother just appeared in the manga! Did you? Omg I'm going to die! She's freakin alive and you know what, this totally ruins a freakin part in the story I was going to write! GRRRRRR

Now I know I haven't been so good with updating. So I've come to this conclusions. **I'm going to make chapters a little less detailed and shorter so I can post one at least once a week. **You know like the we're in an anime chapters. Now I have a warning, the next few chapters are going to be all fun, knee slappers. There's not going to be a plot change for a while pretty much. I'm just going to use a lot of (funny) fillers, but trust me, you'll love em. Naraku might pop up here and there but nothing serious. lol, I know I'm just giving everything away. Anyway...

I would also like to

Thank molly-mouse616! If it wasn't for her help then I'm pretty sure I'd still have writers block. lol

Now, I know you guys were thinking there were going to be a whole bunch more chapters...well there might not be. Why? Because I have used up all my ideas for this story...till the end that is. lol, I know, I'm bad. But just bare with me. Also, YOU can help me. If there is anything you want Sesshomaru to experience while in our world, like the movies for example, then let me know! My profile has all the ways you can contact me.

Crap! Okay I had this chapter ready like four days ago, BUT my freakin Internet died! UGGGG

Anyway, those are m y excuses. Arigato!

* * *

Chapter 35:Puppy Beasts From Uranus 

Kim sighed as she closed her bedroom door, walking into the hallway now wearing a new brown shirt. She got tired of the hole in the old one reminding her of what had happened. She began to walk down the hall towards the living room.

_Man...that was one of my favorite outfits too..._

She came to the living room and saw Alyssa, Ayla(Fluffy sitting on her head), and Sesshomaru. Her inuyoukai sitting on the couch with his arms crossed with Alyssa and Ayla on either side of him asking questions. Kim usually didn't like to see Sesshomaru surrounded by girls. But these were her cousins, and it seemed they were just annoying him.

"Why do you have a crescent moon on your head? "

"Why is your name Sesshomaru? That's so weird. What does it mean 'Dog boy of doom' or something? "

"Why do you let Jaken follow you? He's so weird. "

"Why do you look like a girl? Are you like a drag queen or something? "

Kim smiled at Sesshomaru's face, his eyes were closed but his eyebrow kept twitching as if he was trying not to punch the girls. She looked over at noticed Jaken standing by the TV. He was looking down at the ground then sighed. Kim looked confused for a moment, then glanced at the ground. She gasped when she saw a red circle on her rug. The gasp got Sesshomaru's attention as he opened his eyes and looked at Kim. He followed her eyes down, then sighed.

"The blood stained the rug... Jaken attempted to clean it but the stain seems permanent. "He explained as Kim looked over at him. She nodded and shook the depressing thoughts out of her mind.

"I guess now we have to tell my parents. "She laughed and walked over. Alyssa and Ayla got wide eyes.

"Oh boy...well I'm not going to stick around for that. "Ayla mumbled as she stood up and took Fluffy off her head. Kim smiled and nodded again as Alyssa also stood up. Sesshomaru almost smiled from relief knowing the girls were leaving. Ayla walked over to Kim, handed her Fluffy, then walked towards the door.

"I guess we'll see you soon. Call us if anything important comes up with Naraku or whatever! "Ayla said. Alyssa walked up to Kim with a concerned face.

"Your going to be okay...right? "She asked. Kim looked at her confused for a moment then nodded.

"Oh... yeah! I'll be fine. I'm almost completely over it. "She assured them. Alyssa didn't seem convinced but let it slide anyway.

"K, take care of yourself now. Be safe. "Alyssa said as if she was Kim's mother. Kim couldn't help but laugh as Alyssa joined Ayla at the door.

"Same to you. "Kim said. Alyssa nodded then looked over at Sesshomaru.

"See ya later. "She said. Sesshomaru simply gave her a glance, then looked away.

"Bye Rin! "Ayla yelled.

"Bye Bye, Alyssa-chan and Ayla-chan! "Rin yelled from the kitchen. Ayla gave a confused look to Alyssa.

"What's a '-chan' anyway? "She mumbled. Alyssa shrugged.

"I don't know. Some kind of weird Japanese thing-a-ma-jigger. "She replied. Suddenly there was a little cough from Jaken. Everyone looked over at him.

"Don't you think your forgetting to say good bye to someone? "He questioned with his arms crossed. Kim held in a laugh as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Alyssa and Ayla just got confused looks.

"Are we? "They asked each other. Jaken almost fell over.

"Oh that's right! I know who we forgot! "Alyssa said. Jaken got a happy face.

"Of course! How could my dear Alyssa-chan forget? Silly me for thinking-! "His happy voice suddenly stopped when he noticed Alyssa standing in front of Kim again.

"Bye bye Fluffy! "Alyssa said as she scratched the little head of the mouse still in Kim's hands. Kim got a sweat drop as Jaken completely fell over. Sesshomaru just sighed and watched Alyssa and Ayla give their last waves before leaving the house. As soon as the door closed Kim walked over to where Jaken still layed on the ground. She kneeled down by his head.

"You okay? "She asked. Jaken just let out a squeaky growl.

"You know, you should just forget about a relationship with Alyssa. "Kim suggested. Jaken's face quickly looked in her direction.

"Never! I shall never give up! "He announced. Kim got the -.- look.

"Then you are going to be one lonely demon. "She mumbled. Jaken glared at her. He jumped up and pointed at her.

"You just wait! You'll see! If m'lord chose someone like YOU for a mate then anything is possible! "He yelled. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'someone like me'? "She said as Sesshomaru stood up and walked up behind Jaken.

"Jaken...you know of our plans to mate? "Sesshomaru asked, scaring the toad. Jaken jumped a bit, then looked back at his lord.

"Uh yes Lord Sesshomaru. At least I assumed but you have pretty much cleared it up for me now. "Jaken said. Kim looked surprised.

"Though I was hoping my suspicions were false... "He whispered. Kim glared at him and stood out of her kneeling position..

"Do you think anyone else could tell? "She asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Alyssa and Ayla barely know what mating is. Your parents are completely oblivious and Rin wouldn't think that much into this... " He answered.

"Well Rin knows now. "Rin suddenly said behind the demon. Everyone looked over at her, Sesshomaru slapping himself mentally in his head and Kim crossing her arms.

"Saw that coming...anyway, what do you mean 'Rin wouldn't think that much into it' ? Every other question she asks me is 'Kim-chan, are you and Sesshomaru-sama mates?' " Kim said, impersonating Rin with a cute innocent voice and face. Rin smiled at what she took as a compliment and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Well I guess it's not bad if they know. Just promise you guys will keep it a secret, k? "Kim said and looked from Jaken to Rin.

"Rin promises! "Rin smiled.

"Hmpf... "Jaken crossed his arms, still not liking the idea in general.

"But Rin would like to know, why do Sesshomaru-sama and Kim-chan want to keep it a secret? "Rin asked. Sesshomaru looked over at Kim. He actually didn't really know. The only reason that he didn't want them to hear him ask her to be his mate was because if she denied then he would never hear the end of it from Alyssa and Ayla. Now it seemed like something he wished to brag about.

"Well Rin, if Alyssa and Ayla found out then they would probably go hyperly insane. And as funny as that sounds, that'd be a bad thing. Poor Sesshomaru would probably explode from being annoyed so much. "Kim said and glanced up at Sesshomaru. His eyes just narrowed as she held in a laugh.

"And If my parents found out...oh boy... I think my dad would try to kill Sesshomaru and my mom would give me the LONGEST lecture...ever. "She twitched at thinking about how bored she would be. Rin giggled and nodded again.

"Okay, Rin definitely will not tell then. "The little girl said, happiness flooding her voice. Kim softly smiled as she could see the excitement in the little girl's eyes. Kim looked up at Sesshomaru to see giving the smallest of smiles. One had to look hard to see it, but it was there. That little ity wity bitty smile.

"Well...what should we do now? "Kim mumbled and looked around. As if on cue there was a little vibration in her pocket. She looked got a surprised look as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Sesshomaru watched as she opened it and looked down to see a text message.

"It's from my mom... "She mumbled outloud. Sesshomaru watched her ocean eyes scan it then she let out a sigh. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow when she closed her phone and looked over at him.

"Well this is great... "She grumbled. He gave her a questioning look.

"My parents just met up with some old friends at the vets. "She sighed. Sesshomaru kept up his look.

"And now they are bringing them back here for dinner. "She grumbled. Jaken looked at her.

"They're going to EAT their old friends for dinner? "He asked in a 'you stupid stupid humans' tone. Kim almost got a sweat drop.

"Wow...for such a little man your a BIG idiot. "She stated. Sesshomaru glared at the situation as Kim glared at Jaken, who glared back at Kim. Rin just kinda stood there with a smile. Fluffy softly snored on Kim's head, oblivious to problems. The inuyoukai looked at his soon to be mate. People were bad. Very bad. He just wanted to be alone with Kim tonight, make sure she was okay. But now the house was going to be filled with adult humans.

"Kim... "He said. Kim stopped her glare and looked over at him.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere tonight then. Rather they stay here with your parents and- "He was interrupted.

"Sesshomaru that's a great idea! "Kim blurted. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He was surprised at such a reaction.

"We should go on a date! "She announced with a big smile.

"Date? "Sesshomaru questioned. Kim nodded.

"Don't worry. It's nothing to worry about. Just when a couple go out together. They hang, cuddle, you know it's just a basic part of a human teenager's romantic social life. "She explained. Sesshomaru nodded with an emotionless look. Basically a date was a way for teenagers to sneak away from their parents and act romantic.

_No problems there..._

"Now where should we go? "Kim pondered out loud. Sesshomaru suddenly remembered something.

"Kim, before leaving we should hide that... "He almost didn't want to say the last words. He didn't want to remind her. Kim starred at him with a confused look for a few seconds.

"Hide what? "She asked, puzzled. Her face changed when she was able to read his look.

"Oh...that.. "She said and looked down at the blood stain.

"I really wish we had a tide stick right now... "She grumbled. Sesshomaru looked confused at her joke, then shook his head.

"This Sesshomaru will take care of it. You decide where you would like to go. "He said and walked over to the edge of the yellow rug laying on the ground. Kim looked at him confused.

"How are you going to take care of it? And where do you want to go? "She asked. Sesshomaru gave a little shrug as he pulled on the end of the rug. She was impressed when with a flick of the wrist it easy came up from under the furniture and rolled up.

"I do not care. You know of what activities people do on these 'dates' therefor, you decide. "He said. Sesshomaru walked into the hallway with the rolled up rug. Kim starred confused as he open the closet in the hallway, and threw the rug into it.

"What are you doing? "She said.

"I doubt your parents would notice if the carpet was gone. "He stated. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Whatever... but what about the couch? "She glanced at the ruined furniture.

"We will blame Jaken. "Sesshomaru said simply. Jaken got the -.- look.

"Of course... "Kim got a 'duh' smile.

"Which reminds me, Jaken your probably going to have to hide when my parents have their friends over. "Kim added. Jaken looked at her confused.

"Your a demon, a toad demon. It'd be obvious your not from around here. "She explained.

"So? You humans should be fearing me, not hiding my indentity. "The imp grumbled. Kim sighed.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just promise you won't show yourself. You can hide out in Sesshomaru's room and if you need anything just have Rin get it for you. "Kim ordered.

"Why doesn't Rin have to hide? "Rin asked.

"Because your human and look normal. You won't get anyone suspicious. "Kim relpied.

"Why don't I just come with you and Lord Sesshomaru-sama? "Jaken suggested. Both Kim and Sesshomaru glared down at his stupity. Jaken frowned and looked away from them.

"Nevermind... "He whispered. Kim smiled and looked over at Sesshomaru. It had been such a long time since they could just hang out. Between homework, school, parents, Alyssa, Ayla, Rin, Jaken, Naraku, and basically everything else on the damn planet, they were always around someone doing something.

Sesshomaru noticed Kim looking at him. His eyes moved in her direction. Kim was to deep in thought to really notice the demon returning the look.

_Where should we go... what's a typical date place?_

Kim's smile got bigger as she got an idea.

"We should go to the movies! "She said. Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

"Movies? "He questioned.

"It's like a giant over grown TV that people come to watch. But movies can be funny or scary and just fun to watch. "She tried to explain. Sesshomaru didn't get it. Why would people go to watch a giant TV for a date? Wouldn't the TV distract them from eachother?

"So how about it Sesshomaru? Wanna go to the movies? "She smiled. Sesshomaru gave a simple shrug. Kim glared.

"Don't just shrug! Do you want to go or not? "She growled. Sesshomaru shrugged again.

"Sesshomaru! I want you to actually enjoy yourself. Now, does it sound like the movies would be something you'd enjoy? "Kim said in a 'omg' tone. Sesshomaru looked at her for a few more moments, then shrugged. Kim just let out a huge sigh and shook her head.

"I give up... "She mumbled. Sesshomaru held in a little smirk. Of course he was doing this on purpose. He was surprised to see Kim turn around and walk towards the stairs that led to the basement.

"Where are you going? "Sesshomaru questioned, no emotion at all.

"I'm going to see what movies are out and what time they start at. You come too. We should at least try to find a movie you'll enjoy. "She grumbled and began her journey down the steps. Sesshomaru stood there for a few seconds, acting like an idiot. He didn't understand why Kim was suddenly trying so hard to make him enjoy himself. Usually she decided what to do and he would deal with it.

"Come on Sesshomaru! "She called, not in an angry way but an alerting way. Sesshomaru realized he was still just standing there like an idiot and made his way to the stairs. He came down and could sense Kim in her 'computer room'. He walked in a looked down at Kim sitting at a desk with the computer on it, Fluffy ontop of the monitor looking down at the screen. Kim glanced over at him, then typed into the keyboard. Sesshomaru simply stood there next to her, lack of chairs.

"Alrighty, so...the movies we can still see are... "Kim looked through the list. (Okay, time for a pathetic attempt to be funny. I shall be naming stupid movie titles. Yes I know, I'm lame -.- ) Sesshomaru just stared at the screen, not really caring.

"Must kill dogs. "Kim read out the first one. Sesshomaru gave a narrow glance to her, then rolled his eyes in his mind. Oh how he hated this world. Kim gave a little irnoic laugh, then read more.

"Okay how about, the Fluffinator? "She said in a serious tone. Sesshomaru looked at her with 'wtf?' eyes. Kim laughed.

"It's about an evil fluffy robot catterpillar that goes around killing people. "She said as if she was reading. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed again as Kim began laughing.

"Chill out, I'm just kidding around with you. Geez. "She giggled and looked down.

"What do you think of... Attack of the Puppy Beasts of planet Uranus? "She suggested. Sesshomaru didn't bother glaring, thinking she was joking.

"I've actually been wanting to see that... "She mumbled. Sesshomaru sighed as Kim glared at him.

"I'm being serious Sesshomaru. "She stated. He glared at her, telling her there was no way. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the computer screen.

"Well I think we should see it. "She concluded. Sesshomaru jumped off a cliff in his mind.

"Does it look interesting to you? "She asked and looked up at him. Sesshomaru gave her a 'what do you think' look. Kim just let out an annoyed sigh and looked back at the screen.

"Fine! Let's see, oh how about this one! It sounds like it's based on a true story. "She said with a fake excited tone. Sesshomaru looked at the screen wishing he could read.

"And what is that called? "He asked, something real sounding interesting to the 'smart' demon. She frowned.

"All dogs go to hell. "She said in a bitter tone. Sesshomaru actually rolled his eyes and looked completly away from the computer and girl. Kim was surprsied to hear little squeaky noises from Fluffy as he rolled of the monitor, laughing. Kim glanced up at Sesshomaru's emotionless look. Her eyes softened as she sighed.

"Sorry... "She mumbled. Sesshomaru didn't show signs of aknowleging her apology, but he had heard it. Kim knew that he wasn't being rude and not responding but just being Sesshomaru. She looked at the monitor again.

"If you really wish to see that Puppy Beasts from Uranus movie then this Sesshomaru is fine with it. "He said. Kim looked at him surprised.

"You sure? "She questioned. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Think about it, I doubt there are an movies this Sesshomaru would enjoy. "He pointed out. Kim got a big smile and nodded.

"That is true. Let's see...it's about fiveish now...we won't be able to leave till my parents get home so we can use their car. And that'll be in about another half an hour. It takes like twenty minutes to get to the theature, so we should try to get one at maybe 6 o'clock or 6:30. Sound right to you? "She said and looked at Sesshomaru. He simply shrugged.

"There's one at 6:45. We'll just see that. "

Sesshomaru could hear her stand up. Suddenly he felt her arms wrap around his neck and pull him back into a childish embrace.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. And don't worry, this movie has been out for a while. It won't be to crowded. "She said. Sesshomaru was relieved to hear that. He hated most humans from this world, ecspecially the adolencent ones. But from what Sesshomaru knew of "movie theaters" -dark, cold, all the humans had to remain silent- it seemed like a sane enough place. Maybe he would even enjoy it.

* * *

Sesshomaru growled as he looked around the movie theater. 

_'It won't be to crowded' , is that not what Kim said? _

Every seat around them was filled. It was an angonising walk to their seats, pretty much in the center of a row of people. The humans either looking at him with confusion, admiration, or annoyance. Not to mention the squeaky noise his shoes would make every time they lifted off the sticky floor. And his nose was filled with every single scent of every single person and every single piece of food or drink crowded into that big theater.

Kim glanced over at his growl.

"I know this wasn't what you expected. Bad call on my part. But don't worry, it'll still be fun. "She whispered. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. They had only been there for a few minutes, and he already wanted to transform into his real demon form and destroy the place. His anger boiled more when the person sitting next to Kim turned towards her.

"Shh! "He hissed. Kim rolled her eyes and looked over at the boy.

"Dude, the movies not even on yet. "She said. The boy glared at her, but just turned to sit in his seat and look at the giant movie screen. Kim glared back but quickly looked at Sesshomaru.

"If I kill him can we leave? "Sesshomaru asked, serious tone as always. Kim sighed and shook her head.

"No. But you can kill him if you want. "She offered. Sesshomaru crossed his arms. Kim felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked over only to get another shh from the boy. Kim simply ignored him and looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Besides, there is no way I'm walking through this row of people again! I hate having to do that. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru nodded, not wanting to have to deal with the humans reactions to his pressence again. He heard and aggrovated growl from Kim and looked over. He saw her facing that boy again, who was holding a finger up to his lips and making a 'shh'ing noise. Kim's hands turned into fists.

"How about to take that damn 'shh'ing finger of your's and stick it up your- "Kim was cutt off by the lights dimming and the giant screen suddenly having a comercial playing on it. Kim growled as the boy gave another ssh. She crossed her arms and sunk into her seat.

"This better be a damn good movie. "She grumbled.

"Weren't you excited about this movie only a few minutes ago? "Sesshomaru said. Everyone around him turned in his direction and gave a ssh. He glared.

_Humans should take their own advice._

Kim just sighed softly and looked up to watch the comercials. Sesshomaru was already growing impacient. His super hearing could pick up every little whisper in the movie theater. He'd rather them just talk out loud, whispers were so sketchy and harder on his ears. He was surprised when the he heard giggles through out the theater, even from Kim. Obviously he had missed something funny in a comerical. What a shame...not.

He looked over at Kim who seemed to be trapped in starring at the movie screen. As he had predicted, she was pretty much ignoring his presence. He knew this movie place was no good for "dates". Why would people come here when all they did was watch a movie, not eachother?

He sighed and looked up at the screen also, knowing the next two hours would probably be full of tourture.

**20 minutes later**

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as the actual movie was just starting. Why did they need so many commercials? He couldn't count how many times some stupid giant animal on that screen told him to buy a coke. He had to admit some of the adds were amussing to him, while the humans in the theater found them "histerical". He noticed the screen a tad bit more appealing, as he saw humans just walking around in a city. At least the story was beging to evolve.

Just as he was beging to relax, something happened. He felt something, a little push. It came, again and again in a regular pattern. Sesshomaru's clawed hands turned into fists as he realized the person behind him was kicking his chair.

**30 minutes later**

Sesshomaru sat with his elbow resting on his seat's arm rest, his chin laying on his palm. His eyes seem to be permently narrowed. There was still that kicking. It came, again

and again...

and again...

The inuyuokai thought he was about to lose it. He was trying to focus on the movie, so he wasn't compelty bored. But every second that damn distracting kicking seemed to come faster and faster. So instead of

and again...

and again...

It began.

And again, and again, and again, and again, and again.

He looked over at Kim. Obviously the kicking was not effecting her. She was to concerntrated on the movie. He was amazed at how deep in thought she looked. He was knocked out of his thoughts by a particularly hard kick. He growled, but held in most of his anger as he glanced to the side, trying to see his kicker. Kim looked over at him, after hearing his growl.

"What's wrong? "She whispered. He leaned over towards her ear.

"This baka behind me constatly kicks my seat. "He whispered back. Kim's eyes looked over stelthly at the person sitting behind Sesshomaru. It was an angry looking ten year old. His arms were crossed and he had the biggest pouting look right at the back of Sesshomaru's face. Even in the dark movie theater Kim could see his bright red hair and freckles splattered all over his face. Kim frowned. She thought about her own red hair and lighter freckles.

_I hope I didn't look like that when I was ten._

"I guess you should just wait for him to stop. "She whispered to the demon.

"He has been doing it for the past 30 minutes... "Sesshomaru hissed. The boy sitting next to Kim leaned over to 'ssh' in Sesshomaru's face. Kim got a 'oh crap' look, as Sesshomaru shook with anger. She was releifed to see him let out an aggrovated but quiet sigh, and sit back in his seat with his arms crossed. But the new seating postion wasn't good for the child behind him.

"Hey..! "Sesshomaru heard an angry whisper in his ear. He looked over to the red head boy glaring at him.

"Move your big head, it's in my way. "The boy said quietly. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He looked over at Kim, and found her already caught in the movie again. He looked back at the boy, trying to decide what to do.

"Don't just sit there like an idiot! Move your big head! "The boy said a little louder. Sesshomaru glared, why wan't anyone 'ssh'ing this kid? The demon let out a barely noticable 'hmpf' and turned around. Making sure his 'big head' was right in the kid's way. He almost smirked when he saw a grumble from the child.

The kicking began again. But Sesshomaru was determined to ignore it and the red head boy. It was something he was good at, and the best way to win a battle while stomping all over a person's pride. He was able to ignore it completly, and look up at the screen. He had paid attention enough to basically know what was going on. He saw a human cornered by a glowing purple puppy, with long fangs and claws. It let out a scary growl, one that Sesshomaru rolled his eyes too.

"Aw. It's so cute! "Kim whispered next to him. He got semi-wide eyes and looked over at her. She had a smug little smile on. This thing was about to devour a human and she thought it was cute? There was something completly wrong with her...

Kim noticed his look at her.

"What? I like purple. I like puppies. It's a purple puppy, thus, I think it's cute. "She whispered with a shrug. Sesshomaru shook his head slightly and almost jumped as a high pitch scream was heard. He looked at the movie to see a grousome sceen. Of course his face didn't show it, but he was amazed by how violent and bloody the humans made this.

"There's not that much blood when someone is bit. "He mumbled very quietly so only Kim could hear.

"There is when your bit by puppy beasts from Uranus. "She corrected. Sesshomaru thought about that for a moment, then sighed.

But the little boy behind them wasn't paying attention to the movie like they were. How could he with Sesshomaru's head in his way? And since the many attempts to get him to move by kicking his chair weren't working, he was given only one other choice.

"Momy, can I have some popcorn. "He whispered to the women next to him. He got an evil smirk as his mother nodded and handed him the giant bucket of popcorn.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and Kim concentrated on the movie. He was surprised to see it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Some things were unnessesary though. All the blood was getting old. Suddenly, he felt something lightly hit his head. He was confused, but soon decided he must of imagined it.

But then, he felt it again. He raised an eyebrow as the mini hits started coming faster and harder. He felt something weighing down some strands of his hair. He reached his arm back and felt his head. His fingers stumbled upon something. The demon held it between two claws and looked at it. A glare formed when he realized it was popcorn.

His ears picked up a little chuckle as he felt another piece of popcorn hit his head. His fist formed around the popcorn he was examinig, making it crumble. That's it, to ignore this would hurt his pride.

"Do you have a problem? "He harshly whispered and turned to face the child.

"Yeah, your-big-head. "The child snapped back quietly. This caught the attention of the mother sitting next to the boy.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here? "Her hushed voice said.

"Aparently my head. "Sesshomaru hissed bitterly. Kim suddenly became aware of the conflict. She battled in her mind if she should join in, or ignore it and watch this very suspencful part of the movie. She sighed realizing Sesshomaru would probably need her help with this and it would be wrong to ignore him like that. Just as her head was turning to face the three people, something on the movie screen caught her eye as a 'cute' puppy devoured yet another person. She found herself trapped by the scene.

_Sesshomaru will be fine._

"Maybe you should got a hobbie and stop picking on little kids. "The mother growled to Sesshomaru. He glared at her.

"That little kid has been nothing but the human form of annoyance since this movie began. I suggest you teach your child manners before you take **it **into public again. "He whispered and turned away from the two, showing them his evil emotionless back. The mother seemed to boil with anger as she got an evil idea. It must of been a family trait. She grabbed her soda.

Kim looked over at Sesshomaru to see he had taken care of the problem. She was about to say something when she noticed the women sitting behind her lean over and hold her soda above Sesshomaru's head. Kim's eyes grew wide.

_She wouldn't. She would never do that..._

Kim couldn't help but focus on Sesshomaru's shinny silver hair. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she saw the lady tip the cup. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at normal speed as he saw Kim's face slowly turn into fear. He casually raised his hand and hit the cup away from his head before anything could fall onto him, making the soda fly into the women and her son.

"Kim, is something wrong? "He whispered. Kim's face went back to normal and a normal speed again as she starred confused.

_Of course he knew what was going on. _

She got a big smile then shook her head. She looked back at the screen as the two behind them began having a fit about the soda, only to be hushed by every person around them. Sesshomaru starred confused at Kim's smile as she crossed her arms and looked up at the movie.

_At least Sesshomaru's hair is still shinny and safe._

* * *

Sesshomaru was relieved as the lights began to come on, and the movie ended. He noticed people standing up and rushing into the isles before they could get caught in the the crowd. Sesshomaru knew it would be safest to just remain seated till everyone left. He was in no hurry to walk on that sticky floor again. Even though the sounds of all these people walking across the theatre with that awful squeak was killing his sensitive ears. 

He waited a few moments, and was surprised Kim didn't start questioning him. He glanced over at her, and almost feel over. She was leaned over so her head was resting on the arm rest and her eyes closed. He analyzed her breathing and found her alseep. He couldn't help but glare, realizing she missed part of the movie she made him come with her to see. He sighed, realizing it probably wasn't her fault. It had been a long day.

"Kim, "He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He gave a light shake as Kim's eyes tightened then slowly opened. She let out a yawn and sat up.

"Huh...what..? "She looked aroudn to see the empty movie theater. She got wide eyes.

"Wow...I've never fallen asleep during a movie. This is weird. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru noticed the last people(minus themselves) leaving and sighed.

"Are you ready? "He questioned and stood up. Kim looked at him then nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry for falling asleep. "She yawned again. Sesshomaru nodded his forgivnece as she stood up and stretched her arms out.

"So, was the ending good? "She asked, suddenly wide awake.

----

"I can't believe it ended like that! "Kim exclaimed as they walked out of the building. She looked around at the dark blue sky and smiled. It was always so peaceful at night.

"Yes, I must admit this Sesshomaru was also a bit surprised. "Sesshomaru said, just trying to keep the talking up. After those two hours of constantly being silenced by humans, he wanted to rub his vocals in their faces.

"Do you remember where we parked? "Kim said as she looked for her parent's car.

"Around the back. "Sesshomaru said as he made his way around the movie's perimeter. They came to the side of the theater, which reminded Kim of a dark ally or something. Usually she would of been freaked out, but she had Sesshomaru with her so there was really nothing to worry about.

"So did you like the movie? "She asked. Sesshomaru gave a simple shrug.

"I assume you were bored since it made you sleep. "He said. Kim laughed and shook her head.

"No not at all, I thought it was aswesome. I was just really sleepy. But it was cool. I loved those cute little puppies. "She smiled and imagined the animals from Uranus in her mind.

"They remind me of you kinda, look so cute on the outside but on the inside could rip you to shreds. "She teased. Sesshomaru decided to take that as a compliment.

"But didn't you think it was cool when they got that one guy? It was so funny when he was running around screaming with his head bitten off. "She began to giggle. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"You found that funny? "He questioned.

"Yeah, it's not like it's real. "Kim pointed out. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Very strange... I would of thought after death one would be more sensitive to... "His words stopped as he suddenly scensed a bit of dred coming over Kim. He mentally slapped himself.

_Of course, I just had to bring that up again..._

"Ya, one would think. Guess I'm just weird like that. "Kim laughed, hiding that scense of dred. Sesshomaru looked at her walking next to him, a little smile on her face and eyes focused ahead of them. Her smile just made him frown as he relaized she was still trying to hide the fact death had affected her. Sesshomaru's ears noticed the sound of moving along the shadows. His nose told him they were just weak humans, and his brain ingored them to focus on Kim.

"Your doing again. "He mumbled as he looked forward. Kim sighed.

"Yeah I know. "She grumbled and crossed her arms.

"But it's not really that bad. I'm just not breaking down everytime I think about it. "She stated.

"You should be. "Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh, so every five minutes you want me to just curl up into a ball and cry? "Kim snapped lowly. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"That is not what this Sesshomaru ment... "He said. His mind trailed off as he noticed a little flick of light from the corner of his eye. Within a second Sesshomaru heard Kim's footsteps stop a little bit in front of him. He looked back towards her only to see her standing with her arms still crossed. In front of her stood a male human, dressed in black pants ripped on the knees, a white shirt, and a black jacket. Sesshomaru noticed the little pathetic knife the man held.

"That looks like a nice fat purse you got there. Bet it's heavy for a little miss like you. "He said in almost a humerous way to Kim. She raised an eyebrow as he held up the knife "threatingly".

"How about you let me take some of it's contents so it's not so heavy. "He suggested with a laugh. Kim just rolled her eyes and continued to walk past the dude, Sesshomaru ignoring just as she had.

"So what did you mean then, Sesshomaru? "Kim asked refering to Sesshomaru's comment before the "mugger" showed up.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! "He yelled as the two walked away.

"This Sesshomaru has not seen you shed even one tear since the inccident. It does not seem normal."He explained. Kim shrugged.

"Well we all know I'm not normal. Besides, I'm not much of a cryer. "She mumbled. The mugger behind them growled as he made a fist with the hand not holding the knife.

"We'll see how much of a cryer you are when I'm done with ya! "He yelled. Kim and Sesshomaru both stopped walking and looked back at him, Sesshomaru emotionless and Kim with the -.- face.

"Why do I doubt that? "She mumbled. Sesshomaru just gave a little glare and faced back forward.

"Let's not waste anymore of our time. "He said in his regular icy tone and began walking again. Kim simply nodded and followed, peeving the guy even more. Sesshomaru could hear his feet pounding the ground as he sprinted in front of them.

"Hey! Incase you haven't noticed, I'm trying to mug you! So stop ignoring me and give me your damn vanuables! "He ordered.

"Why would I bring my 'vanuables' to the movies? What do you think I carry my pure gold bars in my purse? "Kim said in a 'dork' tone. Her eyes widened a tad bit as she realized something.

_Well...now that I think about it, I do have a few of Sesshomaru's gold coin thingers in my purse...whatever_

"Well you must have money, "The guy suggested. Kim shook her head.

"Spent it all at the movies. "She answered.

"A cell phone? "He asked. Another head shake.

"I didn't feeling giving my parents the chance to call and yell at me. "She said.

"Mp3? "Mugger(that's what we are going to call him now) hopefully asked. He sighed when Kim shook her head again.

"Why the heck would I bring my Mp3 player to the movies? "Kim snapped. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, ready to leave.

"Alright then...how about...umm...I don't know, got any lip balm or something? "Mugger was almost ready to give up.

"Does it look like I wear lip balm? "Kim asked sarcastically. Mugger sighed.

"Well then what do you have? "He asked. Kim thought for a moment, then looked into her purse. She made sure the gold's shine didn't catch Mugger's eyes.

"Umm...I have some gum. You want a piece? "Kim said and reached into her purse. When her hand came back out she held a piece out to Mugger. Sesshomaru nearly fell over. Mugger looked at Kim confused, then the gum piece.

"What flavor is it? "

"Watermelon. "Kim answered. Mugger nodded with a face of approval.

"Sure, I want a piece. "He said and reached out to get the gum. Just as his fingers were about to grab them, Kim brought her hand back.

"To bad! "She teased and stuck out her tongue. Mugger looked confused and surprised for a moment, then got a glare. Sesshomaru was also surprised, but did not show it. Here they were, standing in front of a man pointing a patetic little knife a them, with Kim teasing him by waving around a piece of watermelon gum. Why were humans so damn weird?

"Give me the gum! "Mugger ordered. Kim smirked as she took off te gum's wrapped and waved the red piece in front of her mouth.

"Mm mm mm. Smells just like watermelon. I bet it tastes just like watermelon too. Juicy and fresh... "She continued to tease the mugger. He growled.

"Don't you dare! "He snapped as Kim opened her mouth and held the piece so it hovered about her tongue. She pulled it back slightly.

"This is the last piece too. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru just sighed and suddenly grabbed her arm, ready to pull her forward. The sudden grab shocked Kim, thus making her accidently drop the piece of gum. Before she could help it, the rectangle was sliding down her throat whole.

"Sessho-cough-maru! "She yelled as she chocked on the gum. Sesshomaru sighed at how stupid things had just gotten. He glared as Mugger began laughing and pointing at Kim.

"That's what you deserve! "He laughed. Sesshomaru glared at him as the boy laughed so hard, he dropped the knife. (For some reason I really feel like making people stupid). The inuyoukai rolled his eyes as the knife dug down into Mugger's foot. The laughter was suddenly replaced with a scream as Mugger felt the pain. Kim finally managed to cough the gum back up. Sesshomaru watched with a raised eye brow as she stood there, glaring at him for a minute, then began chewing the gum.

Just then Kim seemed to noticed the wailing Mugger. She was confused for a second, then looked down at his foot. She couldn't help but throw her head back with laughter. But then gravity worked again, and the gum that was resting on her tongue slid back down her throat. The unexpecting Kim began to choke again.

Sesshomaru finally gave in and slapped his crescent moon forhead.

* * *

Told ya the chapters would just be short and funny(if it was even funny to you, I thought it was) Anyway, I want to 

_**REMIND EVERYONE ABOUT THE INTERVIEW CHAPTER.**_

I think you get the point.

Here's the reviews!

* * *

**Kyoumi**: lol who said she wasn't still freaked out? Anyway, thanks for ze review, sprry for the exremely long update.

* * *

**ILoveAnime89**: lol define "Soon". Anyway, other stories? Are you cheating on my stroy! NOOOOOO... lol just kidding...I know, I'm a dork.

* * *

**InuKa Taisho**: Yeah I've seen four. Not quite as awesome as three but very enjoyable. I want to see it in english too. I can imagine jaken singing...that'd be terrible. lol. I'm very lucky though because my grandpa just got these dvds and one of them was Inuyasha movie two! Even though Sesshomaru has about a five second appearence I'm still glad I got it :) 

**

* * *

MIdoriko-the unessasary**

: I know what you mean. My computer is the most "special" of all. Glad you enjoyed the chapters so much :) 

**

* * *

Naraku's Angel of Shadow**

: You didn't like the ending...YOU LOVED IT! MUAHAHAHA! Anyway, thanks for the review :)

* * *

**sesshychick**: OMG your back! lol I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters. Kim and Sesshy the cuttest couple huh? Yay!

* * *


	36. Short but Sweet

Alright, a little warning, it's not long, I just wanted to get something posted. I actually forgot that I hadn't posted anything yet lol. Also I am not going to read over this because...well I'm lazy and I currently have an obsession called Gaia. We can all blame molly mouse for that... And for those same reasons I'm not responding to reviews this chapter. lol sorrty, it has been a very long day.

Alrighty everyone, I asked for your help and what did I get?

**Zip.**

And since I have run out of ideas for this story I am probably going to be ending it anywhere within thenext 3-5 chapters. But remember, sequel! Weeeee...anyway enjoy!

**Chapter 36:Short but Sweet**

Kim sweetly smiled in her sleep.

_"So many plushies! "Kim sang as she swam in an ocean of anime plushies, mostly Sesshomaru. _

_"Yay! Plushie power! "Kim said as she grabbed a Sesshomaru plushie and hugged it. _

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_Kim got a confused look and glanced around for the beeping cause. She suddenly felt something other then the plushie's Fluffiness in her hand. She looked over and gasped when she saw an onion instead._

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_"EEk! Onion! "She screamed as she threw the... vegetable?... or is it a fruit... whatever. _

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_Kim's face turned to horror as all the plushies surrounding her turned into evil onions. She looked around hoping to find a way out only to find herself surrounded._

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_Kim felt the onions begin to pull her down. She sank it to the evil sea of onions, drowning into their stinkiness._

_"Ahhhhh- "_

"AH! "Kim ended her little yell as she sat up in her bed. She looked around confused to find herself in her room.

"What the- "

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Kim looked over towards the beeping only to find her screaming alarm clock. She got the -.- face.

"I can't wait till I go back to the castle so I can set you on fire... "She growled.

"Kimy, " A sudden kind voice said. Kim looked over and screamed when she saw the big bald head of her father.

"AH! Onion! "She screamed, and pointed at Charlie's head, mistaking her father for a giant attacking vegie. Charlie just looked at his daughter confused as Jen sighed and sat on the edge of Kim's bed.

"Hello sweety. Did you sleep well last night? "Jen asked sweetly. Kim glared suspiciously at her parents.

"Okay, what did you do? "She questioned thinking they were just trying to get on her good side. Jen got the -.- look.

"Nothing. Honey, there's something we wanted to talk about... "Jen began. Kim sighed and fell back to let her head hit the pillow.

"Another lecture? "She groaned.

"No, this is a discussion! "Charlie corrected.

"Well can we save this 'discussion' till after school? I have to get ready. "Kim asked hopefully.

_Not to mention it would give me plenty of time to find my way out of this stupid 'discussion'._

"Actually, it has to do with school. "Jen said.

"Mom, I swear I didn't do it! Mrs.Eba framed me! "Kim quickly said. Jen gave her a confused look.

"Okay... but Kim, before we start talking about this...just how confident are you when it comes to yours and Sesshomaru's relationship? "Jen blurted. Kim looked confused.

"What do you mean? "

"Do you really think that this thing you and Sesshomaru have going is real and that it will last. I'm not trying to talk you out of anything, we just want to know. "Charlie stepped in. Kim glared at her parents.

"Of course I think it will last. I am very confident and sure when it comes to Sesshomaru. "She stated, wishing that her day wasn't starting like this. Jen and Charlie looked at each other then back at Kim.

"Alright then. Now, you said you'd be leaving in three weeks? "Jen questioned.

"More like two and a half now. "She corrected, not knowing where this was going. Jen nodded.

"After last night your father and I began talking... "Jen sighed. Kim frowned. Ever since her and Sesshomaru had to tell them about the latest Naraku attack her parents seemed a mixture of shocked, confused, and just stupid. Sesshomaru told her that he sensed much more protectiveness and worried then usual.

_But it doesn't make sense why my mom would question our relationship. Doesn't she realize that if Sesshomaru leaves, I'd be in even more danger. What is she thinking?_

"We realized just how serious and how much danger you were actually in. "Charlie said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Can't say I didn't notice. "She mumbled.

"So we've decided that there are certain changes that should be made so you can be more protected. "Jen said, ignoring Kim's comment. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of changes? "She said, her voice low and suspicious.

"Well...we realized that it might not be safe for you to be alone in school. Not only for you but for your classmates too. "Jen said.

"And if Sesshomaru came with you to school I just know that some how the school would end up blowing up and WE'D be the ones paying for it. "Charlie added. Kim held in the fact that they could just use Sesshomaru's gold to pay for any damages.

_I like where this is going. _

"So, if your just going to end of leaving in three weeks anyway, then there is really no point in risking your safety like that. "Jen said. Kim couldn't help but get a huge smile.

"Are you saying what I think your saying! "She said excited. Jen sighed.

"Yes, your not allowed to go to school anymore. "Jen mumbled regretfully. Kim jumped out of the bed and smiled at her parents.

"Are you serious? "She said. The parents nodded. Kim was about to say something else when an idea popped into her mind. Her parents looked confused as her smile turned into a frown. They were even more confused as she suddenly pinched her arm. Kim winced a bit a the pain. It took a few seconds for her frown to flip over again, this time the smile permanent.

"Woo Hoo! I'm not dreaming! "She yelled.

"I gotta go tell Sesshy! "She said and darted out of the room. Just as she left, Rin lifted her head off the little mattress in Kim's room, wakened by the noise. She looked at Kim's parents with sleepy eyes, almost knocking Fluffy off her little brown head as she yawned.

Meanwhile, Kim came the Sesshomaru's closed door.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! SESSSSHHH-" She began pounding on the door. She was so excited that she didn't notice Sesshomaru open the door and kept her pounding up. Sesshomaru frowned and held in a sigh as Kim's fist hit him instead of a door.

"OOOOMMMMAAA- "Kim was about to finish this very long version of his name when Sesshomaru grabbed her fists and held them away from pounding him. Kim stopped her calling and looked surprised by the sudden hand grab. She looked at Sesshomaru's claws holding her's then up at the demon's cold golden eyes.

"I am guessing you need a 'lift' to school? "Sesshomaru questioned. Kim's surprised look turn into a nice big smile as she shook her head. Sesshomaru held back a confused look.

"When will you be leaving then? "He asked.

"Never! "Kim happily yell as she pulled her hands out of Sesshomaru's and wrapped her arms around the demon for a huge hug. Sesshomaru starred down at her with a bit of confusion. Jaken looked up from where he layed on the floor to see the hug.

"Bah. "He mumbled with disgust in his voice and turned over to face away from the romance.

"Kim, did you have that tea or 'coffee' yet today? Perhaps you had too much. Or perhaps you put to much of that 'sugar' in it. "Sesshomaru suggested, sensing huge waves of happiness from his soon to be mate.

"Nope! I just woke up. "Kim answered. That confused Sesshomaru even more. Usually when Kim wakes up she's barely conscious and can't even speak a full sentence without slurring off. He glared and grabbed Kim's shoulders. She was surprised as he pulled her away from him. He looked straight down at her, still firmly holding her shoulders.

"How do I know your Kim? "He questioned. Kim got the -.- face.

"You know, I think it'd be pretty hard for Naraku to dress Duroko up like me.. "She pointed out. Sesshomaru ran a few tests in his mind before sighing and releasing her shoulders.

"One can not be to sure. This Sesshomaru is worried that Naraku will take any chance to trick us again. "The demon mumbled then looked back down at Kim.

"What do you mean you are 'never leaving'? "He questioned. Kim looked at him confused for a moment then got another big smile.

"I'm guessing you didn't hear my parents then. "She said. Sesshomaru gave a slight nod, waiting for the news.

"My parents decided school is to dangerous, so... "Kim paused for some dramatic suspense. Sesshomaru starred at her, secretly impatient. This news caught his curiosity.

"...so... "Sesshomaru said waiting for an answer.

"So buttons! "Kim said and went into a laughing fit. Sesshomaru just barely held in a sweat drop. What was wrong with her?

"Kim, this Sesshomaru does not believe you would be so happy because of...buttons. "Sesshomaru said. Kim gave him a 'duh' look.

"Of course I'm not! Geez, it was a joke. Anyway, my very gracious parents- "Kim began as Sesshomaru feared to worst.

_Very gracious parents? Have they brain washed her?_

"..have forbidden me from going to school! They think it's to dangerous for me to be alone! "She said. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"What is the catch? "He questioned. Kim was about to blurt back when her words got caught in her mouth. She hadn't thought about that... there had to of been a catch.

_That is so much like Sesshomaru! Bringing up the bad side to what could and should be a good thing! Does he want me to be an angry spaz?_

She looked back towards her room as her parents walked out. They noticed her suspicious look and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong? "Charlie asked. Kim glared at them.

"This whole no school thing...what's the catch? "Kim repeated Sesshomaru's question. Jen got a big smile.

"We'll tell you when we think of one. "Charlie replied and walked past them towards the living room.

"I'm off to work! Kim, Sesshomaru, behave your self's! "Charlie waved behind him to the three. Sesshomaru glared slightly. He hated it when Kim's parents said stuff like that. Kim crossed her arms as Jen nodded and began to follow her husband.

"I should be leaving to. Be careful now. Kim, try not to die this time. "Jen attempted a joke. Kim gave a little glare then sighed.

"Alrighty. See ya guys later. Oh, and take your time thinking of that catch! "Kim said the last part a bit louder. Jen gave a little laugh then walked away. Kim listened as the front door opened then closed. She could even hear two cars pulling out of the driveway. As soon as Kim was sure they were gone she went into dissing mode.

"Did you hear that? 'Try not to die this time Kim. Nin ner nin ner nin ner.' "Kim repeated her mother's words in a more annoying tone. Sesshomaru looked over at her.

"I swear they are heartless! It's like they don't even care! "She complained. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"That is not true. They were and still are very affected by your death. "The said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"You do not believe this Sesshomaru? Last night they woke me up and tried to convince me to actually go sleep with you so you wouldn't be alone and a 'sitting duck'. "Sesshomaru pointed out. Kim got wide eyes.

"Are you serious? "She gasped. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Wow...they must be really worried then...wait a second. If they wanted you to come in and sleep with me then why didn't you? "Kim looked at him with a glare.

"What, is sleeping with a human to low for you? "She mocked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Your parents took back the offer shortly after I agreed. "He mumbled. Kim raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru could read her confused face.

"Your father insisted that I looked to happy about it. "He said. Kim gave a little laugh then shook her head.

"That's my dad for ya-aaaaawn! "Kim's sentence was interrupted by a loud yawn. Sesshomaru was confused as Kim suddenly fell into hunched posture and rubbed her eyes.

"Dude, all this excitement made me forget how early it is... "She mumbled. Sesshomaru sighed. Kim had woken him up and now she was going to fall back asleep. Meaning there would be nothing to entertain him until she woke up again, which could be anytime within the next week.

"I'm going to get a cold shower to get my brain working. "Kim said, surprising Sesshomaru.

"Hey, when was the last time you got a shower? "Kim asked as she walked towards the hallway closet that had the towels. Sesshomaru crossed his arms and leaned on his open door's frame.

"I'll take that as a you don't remember. In other words, you need one. So when I'm done it's your turn. "Kim stated. Sesshomaru held in an eye roll.

"This Sesshomaru does not need to bathe at the moment. "He insisted.

"No you don't. And I don't either really. My hairs not even greasy, surprisingly. But it's good hygiene. "Kim explained. Sesshomaru looked away from her.

"Trust me, you do need it. "He mumbled. Kim glared at him.

"And what is that suppose to mean? "She hissed.

"Duroko's scent is all over you. "He growled. Kim looked a bit surprised before she sighed.

"Well I'm so sorry. "She said sarcastically as she pulled out her towel and shut the hallway door. Sesshomaru's eyes followed her as she walked past his room to the bathroom.

"Kim, this Sesshomaru did not mean that it was your fault. "He grumbled. Kim nodded.

"I know. "She said as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Sesshomaru waited to hear the little click of the door locking before sighing and walking back into his room.

**

* * *

**

Kim sat at her computer desk, starring at the screen. All her wet hair was brought up and wrapped in a towel except for a few strands that managed to sneak out. Sesshomaru was bathing now and she decided to take this rare alone time to check her email. Which lead her right to one of her favortie fanfictions that had been updated.

But as Kim read, she felt strange. Of course that was because it was a SesshomaruxOC fiction, meaning there was her boyfriend paired up with some other original charater. The worst part was that in this chapter, the couple were mating. Kim couldn't help but keep reading, the thought of her actually mating hitting her head.

"If only this author knew how screwed up they got it... "She mumbled and scrolled down.

"Boys don't get markings baka... "She grumbled, even though her and the author had the same thoughts about mating only a few weeks ago. As Kim's eyes remained glued to the screen, she questioned this mating thing. There was just something perculiar about it. Really Sesshomaru hadn't given her that much information about it. For all she knew she could of had to eat an 'onion of bonding' or something like that...oh boy would that be bad.

"Ahem. "

Kim almost jumped at the noise. She looked over to see Sesshomaru, giving her a curious look. His hair was wet just like her's but he didn't bother putting it into a towel. He just let it drip on the floor.

"You better hope that dries by the time my parents get home. "Kim teased as she exited out of the fanfiction and stood up.

_I must of been reading for longer then I thought._

Sesshomaru ignored her tease as he noticed a bit of anxiousness from his mate. He looked over at the computer then back at Kim.

"Is there something you wish to question this Sesshomaru about? "He guessed. Kim looked surprised for a moment, then sighed. Of course if she fibbed he would know.

"Well kinda... "She answered. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"This...this umm...this whole mating thing, "She began. Sesshomaru could feel his heart sinking. She wasn't already reconsidering mating, was she?

"What about it? "Sesshomaru almost hissed. Kim read his tone and shook her head.

"Sesshomaru, I'm not saying I don't still want to mate! It's just that I know pretty much nothing about mating! I feel like anything could happen and I want to be prepared. "Kim explained. Sesshomaru felt relieved but didn't let it show. He nodded knowing she was wise.

"Very well, what do you need to know? "

Kim shrugged.

"Want do you think I need to know? "She asked. Kim sighed as it looked like he want into deep in thought.

"You know what? We should sit down, I really don't feel like just standing here for the next hour. "Kim said. Sesshomaru just gave her a blank look as she walked out of the 'computer room' and into the downstairs living room. Being extra lazy, she just hopped over the back of the couch rather then walking around it to sit. Sesshomaru, being much less lazy, simply sat down the old fashioned way.

"Very well...I have already told you about the marking, correct? "He began. Kim nodded then got a little glare.

"Yeah. And I still think that whole 'boys don't get marking' thing is unfair and stupid. "She mumbled,

But her glare turned into a surprised look when Sesshomaru's face showed a bit of confusion. Kim raised an eyebrow as his confused look suddenly turned into a 'crap' look and he turned his face away from her.

The confusion made Kim's head tilt to the side a bit.

"Sesshomaru...what was that about? "She questioned.

"Nothing...now back to topic... mating... "

"Sesshomaru, your hiding something. "She growled. Sesshomaru had his emotionless face back on and looked over at Kim. She had that little demanding face on and her arms crossed. He slapped himself mentally and thought about how bad this was going to be. But at this point, lieing would be to obvious.

"I might have misinformed you a bit when I explained the marking. "He mumbled and looked away from her. Kim's glare narrowed.

"Oh really? And what exactly was I 'misinformed' about? "She growled. Sesshomaru almost gulped.

"The marking...you see, Kim... "He couldn't seem to bring the words out. Kim sat back waiting for the answer.

"Now Kim, before this Sesshomaru tells you this I want you to understand... "Sesshomaru tried to explain but Kim interrupted him.

"I can't believe this! You lied about the whole male not getting a marking thing, didn't you! "She yelled. Sesshomaru glared at her then nodded.

"Yes I did, but this Sesshomaru lied because... "

"Sesshomaru you dork! I thought lying was beneath you? What else have you lied to me about? "Kim snapped. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Nothing else but... "

"You know what? I bet you lied about that whole me being your first love thing too! Who was she Sesshomaru? "Kim freaked out. Sesshomaru realized just how crazy Kim was going.

"Kim I never had another love. "He insisted.

"You know what? That could be another lie, right there! You know what I don't care! Go ahead and have your past loves...as long as it wasn't Kagome...oh dear god. It wasn't Kagome, was it? "She got wide eyes and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha's wench? Why would...? "Sesshomaru stopped this brewing conversation and sighed.

"Kim, let's stay on one topic at a time. About the marking, let me explain. "He growled. Kim glared at him then crossed her arms again.

"Whatever...liar. "She mumbled the last part. Sesshomaru gave her a glare back.

"You are over reacting again. How many times have you lied to this Sesshomaru? "He hissed. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru! When I lie they are little and itty bitty. Your lie was like, 'okay your going to have to deal with a huge amount of pain but I'm going to take advantage of you not knowing anything about mating so I won't have to! ' . "Kim said in a stupid tone. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I can assure you it was not the pain I was worried about. I would be happy to go through that for you. "He said. Kim rolled her eyes.

_Great, now he's going to try and talk his way out of this one. No way...not again!_

"Well obviously not. "Kim grumbled. Sesshomaru sighed.

"The reason I did not tell you is because of something that happens during the marking, "He stated. Kim glanced over at him.

"After one bites into another to mark them, they naturally bleed and the blood is bonded into the person's mate. "Sesshomaru explained. Kim raised an eyebrow. She had read about something like that in a few fanfictions.

"With this bonded blood the two mates would become very close. So close that they share eachother's life line. After one dies the other will within a week from the pain of their lost love. "

Kim's glare seised.

_Oh crap..._

"But I thought about it and realized that if you ever were to die, I would not mind following you. But it would not be right if I ever made a stupid mistake and ended up dieing and then bringing you with me. So this Sesshomaru dicided that if none of my blood was bonded into your body, then you would not be at risk. "He finished. The demon looked over at Kim waiting to see her reaction. She couldn't be mad at that reason, could she?

There were a few silent moments till Kim finally spoke up.

"Next time you lie to me, could you do me a favor? Don't have such a damn noble reason so I can actually be mad at you. "She said lowly. A smirk almost crept onto Sesshomaru's face. He reached his hand out towards Kim's. But she surprised him by pulling her hand back right before he could reach it.

"You still were stupid though. "She mumbled and glared over at him.

"I don't know what's going on in your head but I do love you very much Sesshomaru. What makes you think that your the only one in this relationship that wouldn't mind dieing with eachother? Your crazy. "Kim almost snorted. Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he looked away from her.

"I know I don't really show it that well, which is kinda stupid since I'm suppose to be the emotional one in this relationship. But I do need you and I don't know what I would do if I lost you. When you think about it, you'd almost be touturing me by making me live after you die. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru was surprised as Kim sighed and stood up.

"Just don't do it again, k? "She said as she cracked her cramped knuckles. Sesshomaru gave her a confused look as he also stood up.

"Yes but...you are mad, correct? "He asked. Kim shrugged.

"Your lucky, it's really to early for me to be mad about anything... But your getting that damn marking, got it? "Kim warned. Sesshomaru held back a relieved smile as he simply nodded.

"Good. Now I'm hungry, so let's go get some cereal or something. "She said, her tone much sweeter. She knew that the inuyoukai had grown a very strong liking for the sugary breakfest. As soon as Sesshomaru heard that six letter word Kim could of swear his ears twitched. Kim smiled and went to blink

"Unless of course you don't want...to... "When Kim opened her eyes form the blink she saw that she wasn't in the basement anymore but upstairs in the kitchen. She got a ocnfused look till she heard Sesshomaru open the cabinet that had all the cereal. She laughed and shook her head.

"I'll get the milk. "She giggled and went for the fridge. Sesshomaru simply nodded as he glanced at the different kinds of cereal, more using his nose then his eyes. Once he was satisfied with the one that smelled the sugariuest, he grabbed it's box and closed the cabinet. By then Kim had the milk out and was busy getting bowls. She paused.

"Hey Rin! Jaken! You guys awake? "She suddenly yelled, almost making Sesshomaru jump. There were a for moments of silence till Sesshomaru heard a little squeaky growl.

"We are now, wench! "Jaken's angry voice boomed. Kim ignored the name calling.

"Good, then come get some breakfest! "Kim boomed back as she pulled out four bowls. Sesshomaru would of been angered by the toad being so disrespectful to Kim, but the sugary smell in his nose kept him content. As Kim walked out of the kitchen to the dinning room table with the bowls still in hand, she heard a little yawn. Kim looked over to see Rin rubbing her eyes. Kim gave a big smile.

"Good morning Rin. "She said and placed the bowls on her kitchen table. Kim smiled back.

"Good morning Kim-chan. "Rin gave one last yawn before giving a slight bow. Kim had tried to talk the girl out of the whole "bowing" thing but Sesshomaru insisted it was only proper for a "soon to be lady" to be treated that way. Rin spared another bow as Sesshomaru came into the dinning room holding the cereal closely and protectivly. Kim held back an eyeroll.

_Good thing Naraku doesn't know about Sesshomaru's obbsession with cereal or I would be royally screwed._

She actually did roll her eyes as Sesshomaru hesitated to give her the box so she could fill the cereal bowls. Eventually she just snatched it out of his claws. Sesshomaru frowned as she poured the cereal into the bowls and Rin jumped into a chair.

"Jaken, get your big green butt out here! "Kim yelled. Rin gave a little giggle to the comment as Jaken came stomping into the room.

"Be quiet human! This Jaken's butt is not big! "Jaken snapped as he sat down. Kim got an evil plan.

"Excuse me? You obviously haven't looked into a mirror lately (I guess they all break as soon as it see's you face) but your butt is hugnormus. "Kim exsagerated. Sesshomaru could sense Kim's evil mood and ignored his mates refering to his minions butt. Instead he payed attention to the bowl of cereal Kim slid infront of him. Jaken glared at Kim as Rin dug into her own bowl of cereal.

"It is not! "He hissed. Kim finally sat down across from Jaken.

"Pssah! I'm surprised you didn't just bounce right back up when you sat down! "Kim joked, earning more laughs from Kim.

"Silence! My rear is not abnormally large! "Jaken yelled.

"Yes it is, just like your abnormally large head. "Kim corrected.

"It is not! "

"Face it Jaken, you've got one huge badonky donk. "Kim said with a half sigh tone. Jaken's face grew red with anger.

"What's a 'badonky donky?' "Rin asked as looked at Kim, trying not to crack up laughing, Jaken, squeezing his spoon so hard she thought it was about to snap, and Sesshomaru, getting a happy high off his cereal.

"Well Rin, Jaken's rear is the perfect example of a badonky donk. "Kim explained. Jaken, knowing what a badonky donk was from watching MTV that one day. He glanced over at his lord and got a small smirk. Surley his lord was to happy with his cereal to punish Jaken at the moment.

"Wench, I suggest you shut your big mouth before I burn it off! "He growled.

"At my mouth isn't as big as your huge butt. Speaking of 'burning it off',-EEK! " Kim had to stop her insult to dodge a fire ball coming for her face.

"I warned you wench! "Jaken yelled as he jumped onto the table and aimed his staff at Kim. The red head glared at the toad then glanced at Sesshomaru who really hadn't noticed anything.

"You idiot! Remember what happened the last time you did that? You almost made my house catch on fire! "She yelled.

"Then the next time I tell you to shut up, howabout you shut up! As if anyone cares what you damn humans have to say! "Jaken barked.

"Oh and I'm sure people are all for what a toad has to say! "Kim rolled.

"I am not a 'toad'! I'm an imp! "Jaken stomped his foot on the table. Rin just looked up at him with a sigh.

"Somehow that's not much of a difference! "Kim stood from her seat to put the two at eye level.

"You know, it's kinda funny that you have to stand on a table just to be at eye level with me. "She mocked the imp. Jaken's little fingers turned into a fist around his staff.

"It is not my fault you are a giant! "Jaken made fun of Kim right back.

"Giant? Well I'd rather be a giant then a shr**IMP. **"Kim took a moment after that to smile, proud of her awesome insulting powers. Jaken didn't have a come back to that one, he didn't need one. Instead he let all of his anger flow out as he swung the staff towards Kim. Quickly Kim's ducked and laughed.

"Ha! You swing like a little girly girl! A little girly girl with a huge butt! "Kim chuckled. Jaken took more swings at Kim, she would dodge everytime, Rin would sigh, and Sesshomaru would take another bite of his cereal oblivious to what's going on. Untill that one little time they got to close to Sesshomaru.

Jaken swung his staff towards Kim, who blocked as usual. But this time Jaken lost a bit of control and had a bit more anger in his swing. Everyone got wide eyes as the staff flung towards Sesshomaru. Jaken, unable to stop it now, was ready to die as it hit Sesshomaru's bowl. The inu watched as his bowl flew across the table only to fall off and smash into tons of pieces on the floor. After the crash everything was silent.

* * *

I know,awful ending. lol. Not exactly the best cliffie. hehe But don't stop reading! I promise something very important will happen next chap! ...maybe... 


	37. Ze Twist

Chapter 37:Ze Twist

Kim sat on her couch watching her TV. Well at least trying to watch her TV. Every once in a while Jaken would let out another horrid scream as Sesshomaru did god knows what to him. (Nothing like that sickos :P ) Rin sat on the floor in front of the TV, watching and smiling.

Kim really didn't know why she was even trying to watch the TV. It was early so it was all kiddie shows. Kim never understood that, what seven year old in their right mind would wake up at 5:30am just to watch Jojo's Circus. Though Kim had to admit, that was a pretty entertaining show. After all, Rin seemed to be crazy about it. Kim was glad though that whenever one of the "interacting" parts would come where Jojo would tell everyone to do the chicken dance or something happened, Rin just stayed seated smiling.

The red head glanced up as she heard footsteps and saw Sesshomaru walking into the room. He looked at the TV for a moment then at Kim.

"So, where's the little _cereal_ killer? "Kim joked. ( lol, omg I love that! Get it cereal killer? That had me laughing for a few minutes...I know I'm lame) Sesshomaru, not understanding the joke just ignored it.

"He is...thinking about what he has done... "Sesshomaru said and took a seat on the couch next to Kim. He couldn't help but notice the little grin appear on Kim's face.

"I'm sure you gave him a lot to think about. "She mumbled, remembering how Sesshomaru had dealt with Jaken in episodes. She was starting to hate that little toad more then anything. Sesshomaru held in a sigh as he looked over at Rin while she giggled.

"Kim-chan, this 'television' is very funny. Sesshomaru-sama, can we get one for the palace? "Her sweet voice asked hopefully. Sesshomaru glanced down at her, then at the TV. He couldn't imagine having to over hear this absurd show every morning.

"No. "He said plainly, surprising Kim. She was about to speak up when Rin took charge.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru... "She mumbled. Kim noticed a slight 'crap' look on Sesshomaru.

"Peewees Lord Sesshomaru! "Rin tried again, this time with big shinny eyes and quivering big lips. Kim looked back and forth from Rin to Sesshomaru. She was impressed, Rin was still pretty young and had already managed to master that look. She kept her eyes on Sesshomaru now, waiting for his reaction. Both humans looked at Sesshomaru as he let out a sigh.

"I will consider it... "He mumbled lowly and crossed his arms. Kim got a slight smile and turned her head but her eyes still stayed in his direction.

"Oh I see...your going to be THAT kind of dad. "She whispered. Sesshomaru quickly looked at her with a glare.

"What? "He asked as if he hadn't heard her.

"Oh nothing, anyway, I'd hate to burst you bubble Rin but the palace can't get TV. "Kim said. Rin got a disappointed look.

"And why is that? "Sesshomaru asked, wondering why his palace wasn't good enough for television.

"Well it requires electricity, cable, and stuff that won't be invent for another few hundred years. "Kim explained.

"Then bring it with you when we go back to the castle. "Sesshomaru suggested. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah Sesshomaru, just give me a kite and a key! Then I'll trap the electricity in a jar and stick it into your wall. "She said sarcastically. Sesshomaru looked at her confused, wondering what was wrong with that plan. Kim noticed his look and slapped her forehead.

"Bottom line is you don't have electricity, I'm not bringing electricity with me, and your just going to have to deal. "She grumbled. Sesshomaru slightly shrugged.

"Don't tell that to this Sesshomaru. Tell that to Rin. "He said. Kim looked surprised and then glanced at Rin. She regretted it though since she met up with that damn pouty lip face again. Kim wanted to look away but found Rin trapping her, she could tell that being "Rin's mother figure" was going to have it's challenges. She was probably so use to Sesshomaru providing everything she wanted. Not that she was spoiled, Sesshomaru would just give her the little she asked for which was probably a lot to her.

"Well...I'm sorry Rin but it's just not possible. "She quickly said then stood up.

"Now I'm going to go..uh...find Fluffy! "She said as her feet moved quickly, but slow enough to show that she wasn't trying to make the get away to obvious. Sesshomaru quickly stood up to follow her, knowing Rin's next move would be still trying to get the TV to the palace. Rin just sighed as Sesshomaru caught up to Kim in the hallway.

"Barely made it out of that one. "Kim mumbled. Sesshomaru nodded as Kim stopped walking and sighed.

"Well, what should we do today? "She asked.

"Must we do something? "Sesshomaru almost had complaint in his voice.

"Eyup. "Kim nodded.

"I just need a little bit of time to stop being lazy. "She added with a yawn. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I do not understand you. You complain about school taking up to much of 'our' time but when you are free from it you still find a way to be busy. "He said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"I'm not being busy! It'll just be you and me so it's still 'our' time. "Kim countered. Sesshomaru gave a bit of a glare.

"Could we not just stay here and have real 'our' time. "He suggested. Kim crossed her arms.

"How would that be 'our' time if Rin and Jaken are here? Duh, "She said.

"Rin will stay away if we tell her too and Jaken will not be able to move for at least a few more hours. "Sesshomaru explained. Kim laughed a bit then looked back down the hallway. She could see Rin starring at the TV in the living room.

"Actually, I think today we should bring Rin with us. "She suggested. Sesshomaru almost got the -.- look.

"Perhaps you do not understand the meaning of 'our' time... "He mumbled. Kim shook her head.

"Sesshomaru I've barely hung out with Rin since she's got here! I want to see how she doing, if she's still adorable, you know things like that. It'll be fun! "Kim explained.

"If I had a fang for every time you have said that then my heirs would inherit a thousand swords each. "Sesshomaru said rather bitterly. Kim glared at him and crossed her arms.

"If you don't stop complaining then you won't have any heirs to give swords to. "She warned. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed more.

"Okay, how about this? You just stay back today and Rin and I can spend time together without your complaining. "Kim said.

"How did this go from 'our' time to 'our plus Rin' time and then to 'our plus Rin minus this Sesshomaru' time? "Sesshomaru questioned.

"You know if you would of just not complained then I would of never thought of this. Hey Rin, "Kim yelled the last part and looked towards the living room. Sesshomaru glared.

"Yes Kim-chan? "She heard Rin's sweet voice yell back.

"How would you like to just spend the day with me? You know some bonding time? "Kim yelled her suggestion. Kim got a little surprised look when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"After what happened yesterday you are already willing to separate yourself from this Sesshomaru? "Sesshomaru's serious voice questioned. Kim glanced a little glare at him.

"Really Kim-chan? "Rin's voice replied to Kim's question.

"Yeah really! Wanna go? "Kim said, ignoring Sesshomaru.

"Kim, think about this! You'll be wide open for an attack! "Sesshomaru tried to talk some sense into her.

"Yes Kim-chan! Rin wants to go! "Rin said as she jumped up and ran down the hallway. She stopped in front of Kim with an excited face.

"Okay then, let's go get ready. "Kim said and made her way around Sesshomaru to her room. The inuyoukai just growled as he heard Kim's door close. He made fists and stormed into his room wondering how Kim could be such an idiot.

In her room Kim opened her dresser and looked down into it. She pulled out a shirt and some jeans.

"So what do you want to do today Rin? "She turned around to look and Rin and was surprised to see the little girl already dressed. Kim got a sweat drop and how excited and hyper the girl looked.

"Wow Rin...your fast. "Kim mumbled.

"Arigato Kim-chan! Rin does not care what we do but Rin knows it will be fun! "

Kim couldn't help but laugh at how pumped the girl was.

"It will be fun Rin. Just me and you getting to know each other. And when I say just me and you, I also mean no Sesshomaru spying on us! CAUSE IF HE WAS HE WOULD BE SLEEPING IN THE SHED WITH AH UN FOR THE NEXT TWO AND A HALF WEEKS. "Kim exaggerated the last part, knowing the dog demon could hear.

From in his own room Sesshomaru glared in the yell's direction. He didn't understand why he was going to let this happen. Had he not learned anything? Did Kim not understand that the only reason she was free from school was so Sesshomaru could be around to protect her? A little grumble caught his attention.

"This Sesshomaru is surprised your still concious... "Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Yes m'lord, your hits are very hard... "The toad grumbled.

"Perhaps now you will look before you swing that damn staff in the cereal's space. "Sesshomaru growled, remembering his fallen cereal. Jaken rolled his eyes.

_Your the one that gave me the staff baka!_

His huge eyes got wider.

_I just...I just called my lord a baka...Of course not to his face -I'd be dead- but I thought it! Never have I called my lord a baka! No this can't be happening! I can not lose respect for Lord Sesshomaru! _

Sesshomaru watched as the imp jumped to his feet with a determine look.

_This must be fixed._

"Lord Sesshomaru! "Jaken's voice was loud and proud. Sesshomaru slightly raised an eyebrow.

"Please m'lord, spare this humble imp some of your great wisdom! "Jaken pleaded. Sesshomaru was silent as he turned around to face the imp.

"Please m'lord! "Jaken begged.

"You wish for this Sesshomaru's wisdom? "Sesshomaru questioned. Jaken nodded and plopped to the floor for a big bow. Sesshomaru looked at the toad for a few seconds till the sound of Kim's door opening got his attention.

"Shut up. "Sesshomaru gave his wisdom and then made his way to the hall way. Jaken's head came up from the bow with shinny, teary eyes.

"Thank you m'lord! "He said.

Sesshomaru walked into the hall and closed the door hopeing the imp would be to short to reach the door knob and let himself out. Kim stepped out of her room and noticed him, jumping a little at the surprise.

"How do you do that? "She asked amazed wondering how the demon always managed to show up out of nowhere.

"Are you sure you wish to take this risk? "Sesshomaru questioned lowly, knowing Rin was right around the corner.

"Sesshomaru I'll be fine! If anything happens I'll call the house, you know how to work the phone by now, right? "She sighed. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Good, then just make sure that your near a phone with the Tenseiga ready for action, k? You know what you might want to have the Tokijin ready to, preventing death is always a good thing. "Kim thought out loud. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"You have changed this Sesshomaru's mind, you are not going. "He stated. Kim shrugged.

"Fine, I won't go, "She said. Sesshomaru was satisfied at first, till he saw a smirk on Kim's face.

"But you get to tell Rin. "She whispered as the little girl came out on cue.

"Are you ready Kim-chan? Rin-chan is ready! Rin-chan is so excited! "The little girl exclaimed.

"Hey Rin, it would just crush your little heart if someone told you that we couldn't go, wouldn't it? "Kim asked. Rin got a frown.

"Oh yes Kim-chan. That'd be horrible. Rin-chan would not like that person at all. "Rin answered in a sad tone. Kim's smirk got bigger then looked at Sesshomaru with a face that said 'I dare you'. Sesshomaru glared at her, glanced down at Rin, then sighed.

"Be careful. "He warned Kim quietly. Kim changed her smile from evil to nice and tackled Sesshomaru for a hug. Sesshomaru would of enjoyed the hug if her wasn't worried about it being the last one they shared. Kim sensed his worriedness and backed away. She looked at the emotionless eyes and sighed.

"Rin, I'll meet you on the front porch, okay? "Kim said to the little girl. Rin nodded and skipped off towards the door.

"Sesshomaru, please don't be like this. "Kim begged.

"Promise me you will be extremly careful and not be to long. "Sesshomaru said. Kim frowned but nodded anyway.

"Fine, I promise. "

"Where will you be? "Sesshomaru asked another question. Kim crossed her arms then shrugged.

"I don't know, a lot of places probably. "She answered.

"Call me whenever you get to a new place. "He ordered. Kim was about to complain when she saw Sesshomaru's serious look. She decided to just let him win.

"Okay, anything else oh great Lord of the West? "She said a bit sarcastically. Sesshomaru nodded as he brought his hand up to rest on the side of her face.

"Yes, remember that you are my mate and no one else's. "He said. Kim gave him a 'are you serious' look?

"Is that what your worried about? Me being with someone else? "She asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"No and yes. If Naraku does show up... "

"If Naraku does show up then I'm either A) Going into the demon state, B) Calling You, or C) Running for my second life. Either way, hook up with Naraku is not an option. "She teased. Sesshomaru gave a small smirk and nodded.

"And stay away from those damn human boys... "He said and wrapped his free arm around her waist. Kim got a fake pout look.

"Aww but they are so cute! "Kim fake complained. Sesshomaru could tell she was joking and pulled her in a little bit closer to him. (I can't remember the last time I wrote some Fluff...lol )

"You realize I'll kill any male that dares to touch you? "Sesshomaru said. Kim sighed.

"Oh darn. I guess I'll resist then, for the cute boys' sakes. "She said in a joking tone. Sesshomaru's smirk got a little bigger as his face came towards her's. There lips touched for a slight second until she suddenly pulled them away. Sesshomaru was surprised since he expecting a long kiss but understood when he heard Kim giggle and felt her lips lay a little peck on his cheek.

"Well Rin's waiting! I'll see you in a few hours! "Kim laughed as she broke out of the cuddle and made way for the door. Sesshomaru stood there like an idiot for a moment till he heard the front door open then close. He then ran to the living room and looked out the front window. He didn't see them out front but looked over as the door opened again.

"Dammit! I hate you Sesshomaru! "Kim yelled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I have no stupid car! "She growled. Sesshomaru mentally smirked till the sad Rin came in.

"This sucks... I need a car. where can I get a car... "She thought of all the people she knew that had cars. Sesshomaru's heart dropped when he saw her get an idea.

"I know! I can borrow Crush's car! "She said and walked back towards the door.

"How could you borrow Crush's car? "He questioned.

"Easy, I go to his house and get his car. "Kim explained.

"You are going to steal it? "Sesshomaru asked. Kim rolled her eyes.

"No! You forget, Crush and I were almost a perfect couple and we are still best friends. He gave me an extra key to his car a long time ago. "She said.

"Why? "Sesshomaru questioned.

"I made him. "Kim answered.

"Why? "Sesshomaru repeated.

"It is one hot car. "She said. Sesshomaru held an eye roll as Kim walked into the kitchen. Him and Rin were confused of course till she came out with a piece of paper and and marker.

**

* * *

**

Kim slapped the note on Crush's door with a smile. She knew he wouldn't mind the car borrowing.

"Ready Rin? "Kim looked down at the girl standing next to her.

"Are you sure Crush-kun won't mind? "Rin asked a little puzzled.

"Of course, me and him are like this! "Kim said as she twisted her fingers. Rin got a big smile then ran to Crush's drive way where his black jeep was.

"This car is hot? "Rin questioned. Kim nodded and sighed.

"I love this car, it's so cool! "Kim clapped her hands together as she ran to the drivers seat. Rin smiled as Kim jumped in and quickly reached over to open the passenger's side door. One thing Kim loved about that particular jeep was that the doors were still attached. Rin had a little bit of trouble climbing into the car but with Kim's help she was soon buckled in and they were ready to take off.

"So Rin, are you sure there's no where in particular you want to go? "Kim questioned. Rin was about to nod when something popped in her mind.

"Actually Rin-chan has some idea but Rin will have fun anywhere! "Rin mumbled. Kim smiled.

_I wish Sesshomaru's attitude was more like Rin's._

"Well I'm pretty much brain dead so go ahead and tell me where you want to go! "Kim encouraged the girl. Rin got an evil smiled.

"Well Rin wants to... get ice cream, collect flowers, catch butterflies, go swimming, climb a tall tree,... "Kim got a sweatdrop as Rin explained more of a very long list.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru sat next on the couch starring at the phone laying next to him. His eye never left it, his ears never lost focus. Even with Jaken trying to constantly get his attention.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please, do something! Hit me, yell at me, just don't ignore me! "Jaken pleaded. Sesshomaru was about to say something smart to the toad. But not only was silence the perfect snap but the phone suddenly began ringing. Before Jaken could even blink Sesshomaru swept the phone up and pressed the button turning it on. He held it up to his ear even though he would of been able to hear from a distance.

"Kim? "His worried voice said.

"Kim? What do you mean 'Kim? ' ? "The familiar voice said.

"Dammit... "Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Sesshomaru, why do you sound worried? Oh nevermind, let me talk to Kim. "Jen said on the other line. Sesshomaru pondered over what to do for a second till he realized lieing was not an option.

"Kim is not here right now. Her and Rin went on a bonding day. "He answered.

"AND YOU JUST LET HER GO? "Jen screamed. Sesshomaru sighed.

"It was not like this Sesshomaru had any choice in the matter. "He said.

"OF COURSE YOU HAD A CHOICE! YOUR STONG! YOU COULD OF TIED HER TO THE DAMN CHAIR OR SOMETHING! "The angry mother yelled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Kim has told you how long and painful my lectures are, right? "Jen's voice said a little bit calmers. Sesshomaru was almost afraid to answer.

"Hai... "Sesshomaru answered in the super cool Japanese. He could almost here the confusuon on the other side.

" 'Hi'? Sesshomaru, don't think of trying to change the subject! "Jen growled.

"Not 'hi'... hai. "Sesshomaru struggled to explain.

"You are making no sense to me... "Jen mumbled. Sesshomaru rubbed his crescent moon.

_Now I see where Kim get's her insaneness..._

"It means yes. "He grumbled.

"Yes what? "Jen questioned.

"Yes Kim has told me about your lectures. "He hissed.

"Good! Then you are prepared for the one I'm about to lay on you! "Jen snapped. Sesshomaru felt like slamming his head into a wall as Jaken realized that it must of been a female Kode thing to be so disrespectful and evil.

"I don't know what you were taught but back in my day... "

**

* * *

**

"Well, it's still busy. "Kim sighed as she closed her cell phone. Rin looked at Kim in the driver's seat as the red head had a glare.

"I wonder who he's talking to...it better not be that damn Tiffany, " Kim growled. Rin just starred confused not knowing of Sesshomaru's meeting with the flirtatious Tiffany when he came to Kim's school.

"..or Joy... "Kim hissed, the thought making her want to run someone over.

"I hate Joy... "She said in a harsh low whisper. Rin just raised an eyebrow then sighed.

"Kim-chan, where are we going? "Rin asked. Kim smiled down at the girl.

"We're going to get a healthy balanced breakfast, Ice Cream! "She replied. The little girl's face lite up. Kim remebered the last time Rin had ice cream. She was so happy it was kinda scary.

"But Kim-chan how is it a healthy breakfast? "Rin questioned.

"It's good for your soul. "Kim answered as she took out her cell phone and tried to call the house again. It was STILL busy.

_Dang it Sesshomaru, who are you talking to?_

Sesshomaru's head fell back on the couch as the phone sat next to him with Jen still lecturing.

Kim glared and decided she would talk to him about it whe she got back. And when she said talk, she ment yell.

"Okay Rin, we're here. "Kim said as they pulled into a parking lot. She jumped out of the jeep and gave Rin the little help she needed getting out. They walked over to the short line.

"Kim-chan why is Sesshomaru-sama so worried about you? "Rin asked. Kim shrugged.

"He's just a big poop head. "Kim answered, not wanting to go into real details. Rin giggled.

"Really Kim-chan! Rin wants to know! "The girl said. Kim looked down at Rin. She didn't want to tell the girl, it was not something that she needed to know.

"Umm...well...hey look we're next! "Kim suddenly said thankful that the line was moving fast. Rin simply sighed.

(Okay, now there is going to be a major time jump here! A few hours, why? Because I want to get this chapter posted!...hehe you won't believe the twist I just thought of...)

Crush starred at his empty drive way with a lifted eyebrow.

_Dude, where's my car?_

He sighed when he remebered Kim wasn't in school today. He even chuckled a bit to himself when he noticed a piece of paper hanging on his front door. His eyes scanned the print.

**Hey Crush,**

**Needed to borrow your super cool car!**

**Will be back soon!**

**-Kim**

Crush playfully rolled his eyes at the little smily face Kim had drawn on the bottom. He sighed remembering all the times Kim had done this. He did miss her signing the note with 'Kimy Koo' instead of 'Kim' but those Woo days were in the past. He walked through his door and looked around his empty home. His eyes caught the little light on his phone blinking, telling him that he had a message.

Thinking it was probably from Kim, he walked over to the phone and pressed the play button.

"You have **28** messages. "The phone told him. Crush's eyes went wide, he had just checked his messages before he left!

"Message one,_ Wedensday _at _7:04am. "_

Crush wondered who the heck would call so early.

"Ahem... you know Crush I am begining to wonder how you are NEVER around to answer your phone. Anyway, Naraku told me to call. "

The boy gasped as he recognized the voice.

"Duroko? "Crush mumbled.

"So just call him back. You know our number 555-YAY-EVIL. "Duroko's voice said before the message ended. Crush glared at the machine.

" End of message one. Message two, _Wedensday _at _8:30am. _"

"...damn this beep is taking a long time... "Crush recognized the sinister voice as Naraku's. There was a muffled voice in the background.

"...It already beeped? "Naraku's voice was talking to someone else. There was a few moments of silence.

"Are you sure? " The machine played. Crush got the -.- look.

"Oh...well in that case, Crush- End of second message. " The machine cutt off Naraku's message. Crush didn't bother to listen to the rest before he picked up his phone and dialed Kim's phone. He was met with the busy beep.

"What? Kim can't be home already since she still has my car! But someone is one the phone, who is it? Ernie? "He almost yelled.

At Kim's house Sesshomaru sat at the kitchen table, enjoying another fresh bowl of cereal. It was a celebration since Kim's mother had hung up twenty minutes ago. To bad he forgot to turn off his end of the line... But Sesshomaru was brought away by his cereal when could scense Rin and Kim coming down the street.

"Arigato Kim-chan! Rin had so much fun! "He heard a happy voice from Rin. Sesshomaru insantly forgot about his cereal as he looked towards the door. It opened, revealing the two human girls. He noticed Rin was holding a stuffed bear and Kim holding a rather large bag.

"Sesshy, we're home! "Kim smiled as she noticed the cereal infront of Sesshomaru.

"You, my youkai, are obsessed. "She mumbled and walked over to the kitchen table where she plopped the bag down. Sesshomaru glanced at it then back at Kim.

"We did some light shopping. "Kim shrugged as Rin ran up to the two.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, Rin had so much fun! We got ice cream then went to a carnival and- "Rin began to explain their day to Sesshomaru as Kim walked back into the living room. She noticed the phone laying on the couch and narrowed her eyes.

"Hey Sesshomaru, we tried to call you but it was busy. Who were you talking to? "She said almost bitterly. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Your mother called and spent a good few hours lecturing this Sesshomaru... "He mumbled. Hearing that made Kim laugh as she picked up the phone.

"Oh. Good, I was worried that you were flirting with Joy or someting. "She admitted. Sesshomaru glared.

"That's ridiculous. "He said. Kim nodded and noticed something.

"Sesshomaru, you dork, you forgot to hang up the phone. "She said and pressed the button to turn off the phone. Sesshomaru barely noticed her correcting his mistake as he stood up and walked over to her. Kim saw him coming and faced him with a bit of a confused look.

"So did you ave a fun day alone? "She asked. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I assume that Naraku did not attack? "He said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Sesshomaru. We were perfectly safe the whole time. It's so cute how your always worried about me. "She said. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"It is not 'cute'. It is unfortunate. "He corrected. Kim rolled her eyes. She wasn't even going to respond to that.

"Alrighty then. Oh that's right, we got you a present! "She suddenly said. Sesshomaru lifed an eyebrow. Rin's face seemed to shine as she also remembered.

"Rin, would you like to give it to him? "Kim said as she looked over at Rin. She happily nodded and reached into the big shopping bag. Sesshomaru starred at Kim suspiciously.

"Is this something pointless that will be nothing more then a laugh for you? "He questioned. Kim laughed and shook her head.

"No. Rin actually picked it out. "She said. Sesshomaru looked over as Rin walked up to them holding the present behind her back. Sesshomaru heard a few giggles from Kim. He glared at her as she stopped giggling and looked serious.

"Dude, I am so serious. This was a full hearted gift from Rin. "She said. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin.

"Well... "He said very quietly.

"I hope you like it, Sesshomaru-sama! "Rin took the present out from behind her back and revealed a blue spoon with a dalmation on it's end. Sesshomaru looked at it confused as Kim had to turn around to hide her giggles. Sesshomaru, not wanting to offend Rin, took the spoon and lifted it to his eye level. Fluffy suddenly popped out from his bangs to examine the gift as well.

"A...spoon. "Sesshomaru said. Rin shook her head.

"No Sesshomaru-sama! It's a magic spoon! "She said. Sesshomaru got the -.- look and turned to Kim who still had her back to them. She covered her mouth to surpress the giggles. She could feel Sesshomaru starring at her.

"It is...hehehe a magic spoon! Hehehe! "She could say a sentence without a giggle.

"And how is that? "Sesshomaru almost growled. Jaken could sense anger from his master. He snuck into the room and watched from a safe distance. Kim turned to complely face Sesshomaru with a big smile.

"It barks when you dip it in milk! Therefore it's a magical barking cereal spoon! "She clapped. Sesshomaru looked down at the spoon then at Rin who nodded.

"When I told Rin she said it reminded her of you and that technically your a dog that loves cereal it would be a great present! "Kim explained, telling nothing but the truth. Sesshomaru realized that it was just Rin's childish mind as he almost smiled.

"Well, aren't you going to say thank you? Rin put a lot of thought into the gift. "Kim pointed out. Sesshomaru glared at Kim.

"It's okay Lord Sesshomaru-sama, Rin knows you don't have to say thank you. "The cheerful girl said. Sesshomaru was thankful for that on the inside.

"You are so lucky... "Kim whispered to the inuyoukai. He ignored her comment and looked confused as Kim turned and walked away.

"I need to get something out of your room. "She said. Sesshomaru was about to follow when Rin suddenly jumped infront of him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin wants to show you how the spoon works! "Rin said.

Kim walked into Sesshomaru's room and looked in his closet.

"What are you doing human? "Jaken growled while he sat on Sesshomaru's bed.

"I need to find something. Have you seen- "Kim was about to ask when the imp interrupted her.

"This Jaken has come to accept you as Lord Sesshomaru's mate. "He said. Kim looked at him confused.

"Um...okay. That's nice... so have you seen the-? "Kim was cutt off again.

"But this Jaken can not accept you tourturing m'lord and making him wait to return home and out of this hell! "Jaken said as he jumped up. Kim glared but looked back into Sesshomaru's closet.

"Jaken, I already get enough complaining from Sesshomaru! I'm just making sure this is right! Now, if you don't mind I have to find something because obvliously you aren't going to help me! "She snapped.

"Oh, is this what you looking for! "Jaken yelled, thinking he was completly right. Kim turned around to see the imp was holding the Youkai Hengen Mi. Kim gave him a blank look.

"Nope. "She said and turned back around to continue her search. Jaken growled. Kim's demon senses perked as she could feel the sword swinging towards her. She turned around just in time for it to miss. Her demonicness must of taken control with speed and wit as she quickly grabbed the sword from the little demon's hands. Kim was almost surprised at what had happened but didn't let it show.

"You baka what the hell are you thinking? "She yelled and pointed the sword at Jaken, not intending to stab him with it though. Jaken glared at her.

"I am thinking that I am tired of being in this stupid place and want to go back to the palace! Then maybe I'll have a chance at not being miserable around you! "Jaken yelled back. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up! Just deal with it and stop being selfish! "Kim yelled and swung the sword back to her side. It was a shame she didn't notice Sesshomaru had come in to check on them when he heard the yelling. It was an even bigger shame she didn't realize he was standing right behind her. Kim noticed Jaken's eyes go wide as she heard a little gasp. She turned her head and saw Sesshomaru with equally wide eyes.

"What? It's not like this is the first time me and Jaken have foughten. "She said.

"You baka! The sword! "Jaken yelled. Kim looked at her hand that held the Y.H.M confused. Her eyes followed the blade to it's point that was pushed right through Sesshomaru's side.

"Opps... "Kim's eyes went wide as she looked back up at Sesshomaru, in vein though because by then he was already half way to the floor.

**

* * *

**

Oh yeah, twist a zilla. lol I just thought of that like five minutes ago! Weeeeee anyway I'm slightly less lazy so I'm going to do my best to read over and correct this chapter. But remember I'm still a lazy baka and this is a thirteen page chapter so please be pacient if there are any mistakes! Arigato! **BY THE WAY, I WANT THOSE INTERVIEW QUESTIONS! GRRRR!**

**Reviews. **

* * *

sesshychick: lol yeah I was trying to make a funny reaction but it seems my brain just isn't as comedic as usual. Thanks for ze review!

* * *

jlkittyus: Glad you like it. I'll try to update faster. Darn my need to write a billion fillers!

* * *

MIdoriko-the unessasary: lol your welcome. Dude I know how you feel about the whole orchestra thing. (kinda, your probably actually good at cello) I just can;t wait till this semester is over so I can burn my violin!

* * *

Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever: lol that would be a dream come true

* * *

molly-mouse616: -hate- lol jking. It is completly youre fault though -.-... lol anyway, I decided I'm going to wait a till I have a few chaps of the new story till a post it. Then I shall be blaming you again ;)

* * *

Kyoumi: Eyup. Sugary goodness.

* * *

lordcrystal17: Yeah, I wish I could quit school. Life would be perfect! -floats away into dream land-

* * *

ILoveAnime89: hehe Define "update soon". lol sorry about the lateness, glad you like it though!

* * *


	38. New Reflection! Tis a short Chapter

I know this chapter is really short, considering I've had two weeks to work on it, I'd say it's disgraceful, at least size wise. But anyway, it's only short because I wanted to end it with a big cliffhanger so, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 38: New Reflection

* * *

Sesshomaru's conscious slowly came back as he saw only black. He wasn't to confused, he knew it was probably just from his eyes being closed. This was not the first time he had passed out, the thing that confused him was that he did not remember why he passed out. All he could remember was coming in the check on Kim and Jaken then suddenly the world went blank.

"Sesshomaru? "

He was confused again, the voice sounded muffled, usually his hearing was clearer. He tried to sense his surroundings but found him completely unaware of where he was, who was around him, or anything.

"Sesshomaru, are you awake? "

At least he could recognize that voice. He finally opened his eyes the tiniest bit, his vision still a bit blurry. He managed a red and white blur.

"Thank Bob, your okay. "The blur sighed. Sesshomaru vision focused as the blur turned into Kim. His eyes fully opened as he looked up at her then around. He was laying on his bed, Kim sitting not to far from his side. He sat up and looked down, his eyes widened when he noticed something missing on his wrists.

"You scared the heck out of me! You've been out for hours. "Kim mumbled and studied his face. Sesshomaru glanced over at her and noticed a little bit of disappointment in her face, but it was very hidden.

"Are you okay? "She asked. Sesshomaru held up his wrist.

"Where are my markings? "He asked. Kim rolled her eyes.

"I suppose next you'll be asking where your sliver hair and gold eyes went? "She mumbled. Sesshomaru got huge wide eyes and quickly jumped out of the bed. He ran to the mirror that hung close by on the wall and starred at his brand new reflection. He saw that not only his wrists were missing markings, but his whole face. His shinny hair had been replaced with silky pitch black strands. His wide eyes gave him a good view of his dark blue, almost black eyes. Kim sighed and stood up.

"Don't worry, Jaken already left to get Myoga. "She said.

"How long ago? "Sesshomaru asked, a little less in shock.

"A few hours. He left an hour or so after you passed out. Geez was he freaking out. "She giggled remembering Jaken's little panic attack.

"We thought Jaken was a little to...upset to steer so Rin went with him so she could fly Ah Un. "Kim said. She looked at Sesshomaru starring at his human reflection and giggled a bit.

"And what is so funny? "He growled.

"It's just hilarious! All this time you've been trying to make me become a demon and now your human! And since I have a little bit of demon blood in me that makes me the more demonic one in this relationship! "She laughed. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Finally a title that suits me well! "She fake claimed. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Do not get to use to it... soon enough I will be back in my demonic form. "He said lowly. Kim shrugged and walked next to him, also looking into the mirror.

"No complaints here. Though I am looking forward to see how this new human Sesshomaru acts. I wonder if your still so icy now. "She joked. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Of course I am. "He said. Kim nodded.

"Right... hey Sesshomaru. Do you remember how you um... became human? "Kim asked with a guilty tone. When she saw him nod her face dropped.

"Dammit. "She whispered.

"I remember that it was Jaken's fault... but that is all. "He said looking at her with a confused expression. Kim's face shot back up with a surprised face.

"Right...Jaken's fault... "She said with a little smirk. Sesshomaru decided to talk to Jaken or Rin about the actual events later.

"You know, I never thought you would have blue eyes. I always thought they'd be brown. Of course Miroku did have purplish eyes so I guess it's possible. "She began talking to herself. Sesshomaru decided to just listen, knowing her blabbering would entertain him enough.

"And for some reason I always thought you would be a red head. "She sighed. Sesshomaru looked surprised. Kim read his face.

"Red heads are smart, cool, stubborn, and awesome ... you seem to match all the qualities! "She said.

"Aw that would be so cute! We would match! "Kim added with dreamy eyes. Sesshomaru rolled his own eyes.

"I suppose I am not worthy of being a red head. "He mumbled sarcastically. Kim nodded with a sigh.

"I guess not, don't worry, your hair is still cool. "She said, not reading the sarcasm. Sesshomaru shook his head and and glanced at Kim who was thinking about what Sesshomaru would look like with red hair. An idea suddenly popped into Sesshomaru's mind.

"For the amount of time that I am human I will not be able to protect you from Naraku. At least not as well... "He mumbled. Kim smiled.

"Don't worry, I don't think we will have to worry about Naraku for a while. "She giggled. Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

"Crush stopped by not to long after you passed out. Apparently Naraku called and told him there was going to be a big attack today. Crush came over to tell us but when I explained the whole human Sesshomaru thing he figured having Naraku around wouldn't a good idea. So he called Naraku back and told him that we were on vacation for a while. "She explained.

"Where exactly did he say we were going on vacation to? "Sesshomaru asked.

"Antarctica. "Kim smiled as Sesshomaru got the -.- look.

"What? Seriously, is there any real damage he can do in Antarctica? And if we're lucky he might get eaten by a polar bear, or freeze to death! And there's always the possibility that the calm and peaceful scenery will show him the error of his ways and he'll give up his evil life for a life as a penguin! "Kim suggested as if it was the most normal thing. Sesshomaru smiled a bit at the girls silliness, but quickly took it back.

That smile had come way to quickly...

"Where are your parents? "Sesshomaru asked, turning away from the mirror. Kim shrugged.

"Heck if I know. They called an hour ago and said they were going out and wouldn't be back till really late tonight. Aren't they poop heads, I got killed yesterday and all they can think about is partying. ...Hooligans... "Kim mumbled.

"So we are alone? "Sesshomaru questioned.

"Not exactly. "Kim said. Sesshomaru looked ta her confused.

"My mom left Fluffy in charge. "She laughed as the little mouse suddenly popped out of her hair. Sesshomaru glared up at the little mouse.

"Such an annoyance... "He grumbled. Kim shook her head.

"No he's not. You know who is annoying, that stupid Jaken. When he gets back you should definitely kill him. "She suggested.

"He proves his worth by serving as my servant and bunching bag. Killing him would be a waste of time and energy. "Sesshomaru answered.

"Then just bring him back with the Tenseiga! You've done it before, "Kim pointed out. She noticed Sesshomaru get a frown as his eyes glanced away from her for a second. She wasn't expecting such an upset reaction.

I don't get it. Does Sesshomaru want Jaken to stay alive...dude what if all those insane Jaken fans that paired Jaken with Sesshomaru were...?...Oh...my... god...

"Ew! Ew. Ew. Ewwwww! "Kim said and looked like she was about to barf. Sesshomaru gave a confused look.

"Do you and Jaken- ? "She yelled in a loud tone. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? "

"I said you should kill Jaken and just bring him back and you looked all sad and... bleh! "Kim got a twisted look. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, this Sesshomaru would never for any kind of relationship with Jaken. "He snapped.

"Then why the hell did you look so sad? "Kim questioned. Sesshomaru glared at her and let out a little sigh.

"You said you stopped watching the 'anime', 'Inuyasha', after you left my world, correct? "Sesshomaru asked. Kim nodded.

"Between the time you left and when I first arrived here we have had some events occur and information brought to our attention. That is all I will say for now. "He said and took a hold of her wrist. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Information, what kind of information? "She asked and allowed Sesshomaru to pull her in close to him.

"Information that you should not waste time worrying about. Now enough talk about this. When was the last time you graced me with your lips? "Sesshomaru asked trying to change the subject. Kim glared at her and crossed her arms.

"Sesshomaru... don't you dare try to use your 'romantic charm' or whatever. I want to know about this information! "She said. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"It is not something you need to know! "

"Well fine. But you can go kiss a lemon or something because consider my lips unavailable. "She hissed. Sesshomaru glared and was about to get another argument started when they heard a sudden scream.

"Lord Sesshomaru-! "

The two looked away form each other.

"That sounded like Jaken. "Kim mumbled. Sesshomaru glared as Kim walked towards the door. She opened it and gasped when she heard the sound of glass breaking.

"Lord Sesshomaruuuu! "Jaken screamed again. Sesshomaru walked next to Kim and looked out of the doorway. They could hear Jaken's feet hitting against the floor but he was not alone. There was another group of footsteps.

"Someone's...chasing him...maybe? "Kim thought out loud as Sesshomaru protectively took a step in front of her. Jaken appeared in the hallway. His eyes widened when he saw Sesshomaru and his feet sped up.

"M'lord! "He screamed and jumped behind Sesshomaru and Kim, having a two human shield.

"Jaken, what is-? "Sesshomaru was about to ask when a yell interrupted him.

"What the-? HAHAHA! The toad wasn't kidding! "A familiar voice laughed.

Kim and Sesshomaru looked over to see Jaken's chasers... they were...oh you are going to love this...well most of you will... I hope... wow even I feel suspenseful right now...you guys have no clue who it is!...but I do... man I can't decide if I should say it now or make you wait till the next chapter... I guess I'll just give you guys a hint for now...

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he saw the seven beings.

**

* * *

**

Man I just thought of this! Tis perfecto and shall allow the story to last for much longer! And No it is NOT the Band of Seven. muahahahahahahahahaha And I promise the next chapter will be long! REALLY LONG! oh and be on the look out for my new stories ;)

* * *

Kyoumi:...yup... I don't really have a response to that review... lol 

* * *

molly-mouse616: Bet it was fun. But there's a freakin stupidly hard question that I...I mean -cough cough- Sesshomaru has to answer in the interview chapter... lol 

* * *

MIdoriko-the unessasary: Your welcomes. Isn't the power company evil? I've learned to save my story every 5 minutes when I'm writing because the electricty picks the most random moments to go out. 

* * *

Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever: Yup no glompy of Sesshy... Me and Kim share him, and since Kim actually doesn't esist he is all mine :3 

* * *

Graceful Assassin: Yes he is! So where did I mess up again?

* * *

Hydra: Yeah, I'm planning on having that happen in part three. I should be a very...uniqe expirence.

* * *


	39. Just Like Old Times

Okay, my dear dear dear reviewers or as I like to say, 'friends'. I understand that you are all geniuses and like to guess on cliffies. But the problem is , your guesses are usually right. And when you say that guess in a review, that's what I call "spoiling the surprise for people stupider then you. "Lol... so how about no more guessing? Lol, no offense to anyone! I love you all! ...not in that kind of way you sickos! Anyway, here be that chapter.

* * *

Chapter 39: Just like old times

* * *

"I can't believe this! "Inuyasha laughed, having to use the wall as a support so he wouldn't fall over. Kim slapped her forehead.

"Ug this can not be happening. I do not have room for all these people! "She growled. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, lowering his guard.

"Shut up, hanyou. At least I am completely human. "Sesshomaru snapped. Inuyasha stopped his laughing and glared back at Sesshomaru.

"You say that like it's a good thing! "Inuyasha countered. Kagome got a bit of wide eyes then glared at Inuyasha.

"Oh? And how is that not a good thing? "She hissed. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Because humans are weak and pathetic and... "Inuyasha began his list. Kim glared as she realized Sesshomaru would nod along with some of the words. She smiled when she saw Kagome's mouth getting ready to scream 'sit' when she realized something.

"Oh crap! " Kim yelled and quickly ran over to Kagome, covering her mouth before she could say the magic words. Inuyasha stopped talking and glared at Kim.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? "He growled. Kim uncovered Kagome's mouth and rolled her eyes.

"Dude, you should be thanking me. Anyway, Kagome, please don't say sit in the house. The last thing I need is my parent's yelling at me because there's an Inuyasha shaped hole in my floor. "Kim explained. Kagome giggled then nodded.

"Alright, I'll try to control my tongue... hey aren't you that one girl. "Kagome said, suddenly recognizing Kim.

"Uh... sure... that's me. "Kim mumbled.

"Oh that's right, your Kim! "Sango said. Kim nodded with a smile. But the smile soon turned into a frown when Miroku jumped in front of her and grabbed her hands.

"Why Kim-chan. How long has it been since? To long, that is for sure. Did I ever get the chance to ask you to... "Miroku was about to question when he felt an evil and angry presence behind him. Kim held in some laughs as Sesshomaru towered over Miroku with a shadowed face, the only thing visible was his piercing glare.

"to...uh... um... never mind. "Miroku said, let go of Kim's hands and hid behind Sango. Sesshomaru glared at the monk a bit longer then looked at Jaken.

"Where is Myoga? Do not tell this Sesshomaru that you brought these f fools instead. "Sesshomaru growled. Jaken shook his head.

"Of course not milord! But they were with Myoga and would not let him leave unless they came along to! "Jaken explained.

"Yeah and when I heard that you were a human I just couldn't resist. "Inuyasha added. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"What a kind little brother. Now get out. "He snapped.

"You can't kick us out, this isn't your house. "Shippo said from Kagome's shoulder.

"Well it is mine. Therefore I have all the right in the world to kick you out. "Kim said suddenly at Sesshomaru side.

"But Kim- "Kagome was about to complain when Kim continued.

"Hey it's nothing personal, I just really don't have the room for all you people. "She said. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as an idea suddenly popped into his mind. An idea he really didn't like, but could be useful...

"Where's Rin? "Kim suddenly said.

"She is outside putting Ah Un in the shed. "Jaken answered.

"Kim, "Sesshomaru said. Kim looked over at the demon.

"We need to talk alone.. "Sesshomaru grumbled and grabbed her wrist.

"Eh? Why? "Kim asked as Sesshomaru lead her back into his room. The Gang( just so you know, I call Inuyasha's little group "The Gang" when I don't feel like typing out all there names) stood there confused as they were left alone in the hallway.

"What's this all about Sesshomaru? "Kim asked as Sesshomaru closed the door.

"I wish for Inuyasha to stay. "He whispered. Kim got a 'wtf' face as Sesshomaru sighed.

"Until I regain my demonic powers I will not be able to protect you form Naraku. But Inuyasha is probably the strongest under me. He would be a good defense. "Sesshomaru explained in a quiet tone, knowing Inuyasha might be trying to listen.

"So basically you want me to enlist Inuyasha as my body guard? "Kim whispered back. Sesshomaru nodded.

"That's crazy! And like I said, there-is-no-more-room! "Kim said.

"Only Inuyasha has to stay. The others are not needed. "

"Well duh, but you know how 'noble' they are. Kagome and Inuyasha won't be separated so easily, of course Miroku and Sango will want to be with their friends just in case, and Shippo has no choice but to stay with Kagome! "Kim said.

"Ha! If you think I'm sticking around here just to protect your women then your insane, Sesshomaru! "Inuyasha's voice yelled form the other side of the door.

"But Inuyasha, if she's in trouble... "Kagome mumbled in a soft voice. Sesshomaru sighed and opened the door to see an angry Inuyasha.

"Don't you wish to defeat Naraku? "The human asked.

"Of course I do! That's why I don't plan on wasting my time here! "Inuyasha said.

"But the one Kim needs protection from is Naraku. Instead of you looking for him he will come to you. "Sesshomaru pointed out. Inuyasha looked surprised.

"What does Naraku want with Kim? "Sango asked. Kim shrugged.

"We're still not sure. It might have something to do with the Youkai Hengen Mi and my demon blood but that's only a little clue. "She answered.

"Your 'demon blood'? Keh, you are no demon. "Inuyasha snapped.

"Duh, I use to be but went back to being a human. But we can go into that later. "Kim sighed.

"I was wondering why you weren't a demon... from the way Myoga had worded it when he told us about the Youkai Hengen Mi I thought that you would either be a demon or dead. "Miroku said. Kim shook her head as Sesshomaru let out a very human sigh.

"Enough of this pointless talking. Inuyasha, are you staying or not? "He asked. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Fine, but only because I'll get to kill Naraku. I really couldn't care less about what happens to your little girlfriend there. "Inuyasha answered. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Well that sure does make me feel special. "She grumbled.

"And again, I will say this one last time, I do not have the room for all you people! "Kim added. Miroku nodded.

"Do not worry Kim-chan, Sango and I do not have to stay...we will...we will spend some alone time together. "Miroku said as Sango blushed. Kim got a sick face.

"Okay... that's all you have to say... " Kim said praying he wouldn't go into more detail.

"I am guessing you wish to stay with Inuyasha... "Sesshomaru said and looked at Kagome. The raven haired anime girl nodded.

"And I'm staying with Kagome! "Shippo said. Kim sighed.

"Alright... I guess it's okay if you guys stay... you can stay in the computer room, it has a futon couch... "She gave up. Kagome nodded and smiled.

"That's better then what we usually sleep in. And don't worry, I'm sure Inuyasha will spend most of nights outside in a tree. "She said. Kim looked at Jaken.

"Tell me you at least got Myoga? "She asked. Jaken nodded and looked at Inuyasha.

"Don't look at me like that toad. "Inuyasha growled. Jaken rolled his big eyes.

"Can we please just talk to Myoga now? The sooner Sesshomaru becomes a human again the sooner you guys can get out of here! "Kim snapped.

"Yeah right! I'm staying until I kill Naraku. I don't care if Sesshomaru's a human or not! "Inuyasha yelled.

"Hello? This is my house! You'll leave when I tell you too! "Kim yelled. They got in each other's face and locked into a glaring match. Sesshomaru and Kagome watched from the side. Sango and Miroku suddenly popped up behind them.

"Well we'd love to stay a bit longer but things are looking like they are going to get a little messy. Sayonara! "Sango said and made a dash for the door. Miroku quickly followed her and stopped right before he left the hall (lol I know they are still in that damn hallway). He bowed.

"I wish the best of luck to all of you. "He said.

"You shut up human! "

"Shove it you stupid hanyou! "

"What did you call me?! "

"A stupid hanyou? Oh what are you going to do? Swing that big sword at me? You know the one that took you for freaking ever to master? "

Miroku glanced at Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"I especially wish luck to you two... "He mumbled. Jaken ran after him.

"I'll show you the way back! "The toad yelled, not wanting to get in the way of a fight.

Kagome sighed as Sesshomaru glared. Even though they were arguing, Inuyasha was getting a little to close to Kim.

"Inuyasha, leave her be. "He growled. Kagome sighed.

_Maybe it isn't such a good idea to stay. But I can't just leave Inuyasha. There's no telling what kind of trouble he'd cause. _

"Shut up Sesshomaru! She's the one that started it! "Inuyasha yelled as heturned away from Kim and towards Sesshomaru.

"I do not care! You will not disrespect her. "Sesshomaru growled.

"Wow, you really got him one a leash, don't you? "Inuyasha mumbled while looking at Kim. Sesshomaru's human face went red with anger.

"Shut up! I am not on a leash! And at least I don't fall down every time my women says 'sit'! "Sesshomaru yelled. Inuyasha growled.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, where did you get that neckless. I want to get one for Sesshomaru. "Kim said to Kagome. Sesshomaru glared at her as Kagome smiled.

"Actually Kaede made it for me. But I can ask her to make you one for you. "Kagome suggested.

"That would actually be great. "Kim clapped. Sesshomaru popped up behind Kim.

"Don't you dare! "He yelled. But Kim ignored him and looked around.

"Anyway, where's Myoga? "She said. Inuyasha crossed his arms with a very ticked off look on his face as Kagome felt her scalp.

"I'm not sure. The last time I checked his was somewhere in my hair... "She mumbled. Kim raised an eyebrow and looked at Inuyasha.

"Well... is he on you? "She asked. Inuyasha glared at her and Kim took that as a no.

"Can you at least smell him anywhere? "She grumbled. Inuyasha smirked.

"I don't know. My nose isn't working to well today. Why don't we ask Sesshomaru. Oh wait that's right, he can't because- "Inuyasha's sentence was finished with a big 'whomp'. Kim couldn't help but crack up when she saw the extremely pissed Sesshomaru holding a fist up and Inuyasha sprawled on the floor.

"Oh wow, life sure is getting interesting. Don't worry Sesshomaru, once Myoga explains how we can fix this then you'll have your demonic senses backDon't worry about it. "Kim said and rubbed his head as if he was still a dog. Sesshomaru let out a little growl as Inuyasha tried not to laugh at the sight.

"Seriously though, where's Myoga? "Kim said and looked at Kagome but kept patting Sesshomaru's head.

"Would you please stop that. "Sesshomaru grumbled to Kim. She ignored him again as Kagome sighed.

"I don't know. Myoga! Myyyooogga! "Kagome yelled.

"Ugg... did someone call me? "A little voice was heard from in Kim's room. Everyone got a confused look. Kim walked into her room.

"Myoga!! "She screamed at the top of her lounges. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru all ran in to see a plump Myoga laying next to Ernie on Kim's floor.

"How dare you... "Kim growled.

"Oh hello Kim, your looking well. I must say your dogs have very tasty blood. "Myoga mumbled. His eyes went wide as Kim pulled a fly swatter out of no where.

"**Your dead**! "She yelled and chased after the demon.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Its okay sweetie. Did the mean flea hurt you? "Kim said kindly to Ernie as she sat on her bed and pet the little chihuahua. Myoga laid on the floor with quite a few bumps on his head, still plump from the blood. Ernie, totally unaffected by Myoga's little feast just enjoyed the attention.

"Aw what a cute dog. What's his name? "Kagome asked as she sat on the opposite side of Ernie.

"Ernie. I have another one, Phoebe, but I'm not quite sure where she is. "Kim mumbled and looked around for her dog. Inuyasha and Ernie made eye contact and went into one of those stare down that Ernie would always get into with Sesshomaru.

"If your done babying that little annoyance, I believe we have some questions for Myoga. "Sesshomaru growled. Kim looked at him then nodded. Myoga sat up and looked at Sesshomaru. His eyes went wide.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You are human! "Myoga exclaimed. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Well duh. "She said. Myoga stood up(still fat) and wobbled over to Sesshomaru.

"I am guessing I am here to help you fix this? "He guessed.

"Oh my god! You're a regular Nancy Drew! "Kim said sarcastically. Only Kagome understood the joke and giggled a bit. Kim looked at her slightly confused.

_So they have Nancy Drew books in Inuyasha? Weird..._

"Well please explain to me what happened so I may give my assistance. "Myoga said. Sesshomaru looked over at Kim.

"I do not remember what happened. But Kim does. "He said. Kim got the 'oh snap' look. She was going to have to explain how she accidently stabbed Sesshomaru. Oh man, Inuyasha would have a field day with that one.

"Um... well... Jaken accidently stabbed Sesshomaru with the Youkai Hengen Mi. "She said. Sesshomaru's eye narrowed, making a mental note to kill Jaken when he came back. Kim sighed, seeing that everyone believed her.

"Ha! You couldn't even dodge an attack by that stupid toad of your's! "Inuyasha teased Sesshomaru. The once demon glared at him then looked at Myoga. The big flea was deep in thought.

"I see... that is puzzling. I suppose there was a bit of Kim's blood still in the sword so it replaced your demon blood. "Myoga mumbled. Kim was a little freaked by the thought of her blood running through Sesshomaru.

"Can't we just stab him again and then the demon blood in the sword will go back into Sesshomaru? "Kagome suggested. Myoga nodded.

"Yes but that would mean all the blood would be taken up and Kim would not be able to turn into a demon again. "Myoga said. Sesshomaru stood next to Kim and glanced down at her.

"So basically only one of us will be able to turn into a demon again. "He mumbled. Myoga shrugged.

"With the amount of demon blood available currently, yes. But if you were to go and let the Youkai Hengen Mi absorb more demon blood then there should be enough. "The flea explained. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"That would not work. I can not leave Kim here alone and she refuses to return to our world for now. "Sesshomaru said.

"Why don't you send Inuyasha to get you the blood? "Kagome asked.

"I barely trust Inuyasha to protect Kim, why would I trust him to save my demonic blood? "Sesshomaru said. Kim sighed and leaned on her knees.

"I wouldn't want to go steal blood from another demon anyway. I'd always feel guilty. "She mumbled. Everyone was silent for a few moments, thinking of how this could work. Well at least everyone minus Inuyasha. He was to busy thinking about how he was going to make fun of Sesshomaru more.

"If only there was more demon blood... "Kagome mumbled. Kim nodded. Suddenly her eyes went wide.

"Hey Myoga, do my powers allow me to not only take blood but give it? "She asked. Everyone looked at her confused.

"Well, Sesshomaru told me about how when I went into the demon state for the first time I took some of his blood. "She began. Sesshomaru took a moment to recall what she was talking about.

_"You let him get away! "Kim yelled and held out her other hand. Sesshomaru was confused for a second, almost forgetting what he had just seen and only realized when the red whip thingy jumped out of her hand and pierced right through his chest._

Sesshomaru nodded but didn't say anything so Kim could continue.

"Well, if I'm able to take blood away from him, can't I give it back? "She asked. Myoga thought about it for a moment then shook his head.

"It is possible that you have that ability but even if you could, you didn't take much of Sesshomaru's blood. It would not be enough to make him demonic. "Myoga sighed.

"Then he can have all of it. "Kim stood up. Everyone looked at her confused.

"You said I have my own demonic blood left over, right? Well what if I gave him that too! And the blood I've absorbed from other demons? "She said. Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome's ear.

"What does she mean the blood she's absorbed from other demons? "He whispered. Kagome shrugged.

"Kim if you give all of your demon blood then you will not be able to enter the demon state again. Thus, if I am never around to protect you, you will be absolutely defenseless. "Sesshomaru said. Kim smiled.

"Well I guess we're just going to have to change our plans around a bit then. I'm just going to have to get some more demonic blood. "She said. Sesshomaru looked at her confused for a moment till he realized what she was talking about. He let a little smirk go as Kim looked at Myoga.

"Okay, so what about this? I stab myself with the Youkai Hengen Mi and let myself become a demon again. Since there'd be extra demon blood between me and the sword we can stab Sesshomaru again and let that demon blood flow through him. "Kim explained. Myoga, Kagome, and Inuyasha all looked at her confused. Kim sighed.

"Maybe I should explain this more clearly. Okay, first we are going to stab me with the Youkai Hengen Mi so it absorbs all my blood and inserts demon blood making me a demon again. But since I already have some demon blood there will be demonic blood left over in the sword. Do you understand so far? "She said. Everyone nodded.

"Good. So since there will be extra demon blood we can stab Sesshomaru with the Youkai Hengen Mi again and that blood will be put into him. Then there should be enough blood to make him demonic. That is until his body just makes more of his old demon blood. "She finished. Myoga nodded.

"I suppose that does make sense. But what if the opposite happens and Sesshomaru's blood is sucked out? "Myoga asked.

"Well that can't happen cause we know for a fact the sword can't carry any more blood. Either way Sesshomaru gets his blood. "Kim said. Kagome and Inuyasha nodded, acting like they knew what was going on.

"Kim that means you will have to stab yourself again. And while you are unconcious I might not be able to protect you. "Sesshomaru suggested.

"You just let me and Inuyasha take care of that part. "Kagome said. Inuyasha glared at her and was about to say something till he saw Kagome mouth the word 'sit'. His ears fell as he looked away and grumbled. Kim clapped.

"Great. I'll go the Youkai Hengen Mi so we can do this now. "She said and went to leave the room.

"Why now? "Myoga asked.

"Because the sooner we do it the less chance there is of Naraku showing up. He's probably still in Antarctica. "Kim explained and went to fetch the sword. Sesshomaru followed her as Kagome titled her head.

"Antarctica? "She mumbled.

In Sesshomaru's room Kim grabbed the Youkai Hengen Mi from where she had dropped it after Sesshomaru collapsed. Sesshomaru leaned on the door's frame with his arms crossed.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You won't regret becoming a demon again? "He suggested.

"Me regretting becoming a demon again is up to you. Just promise your serious about us and I'm sure there'll be nothing to regret. "She said and stood up, holding the sword in her two hands. Sesshomaru's face softened as he walked behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced.

"I promise. "He mumbled. Kim nodded and starred down at the sword. She had just been stabbed yesterday. It felt like an eternity, but it was only yesterday. She couldn't help but focus on the blade and notice every little detail. It was such a shining silver but had the faintest blue and red aurora surrounding it. She felt Sesshomaru tighten his hold around her.

He did not want to see her stabbed again. He worried, though he knew the sword was full and she would be alright, he couldn't help but worry. Kim sighed. Sesshomaru noticed her hold the sword up and realized she was planning on getting this over with.

He closed his eyes and held her tighter. There was a few moments of nothingness. Sesshomaru kept his eyes closed. After a while he wondered if Kim had already gone through with it.

But suddenly, he felt her body move a bit. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She had not stabbed herself yet since the sword was still in her hand. He was surprised to hear a giggle from her. His face showed confusion.

"Look at us. We're so worried about something we know is completly safe. "She laughed. Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment before smiling. Kim turned her head to look at him.

"I mean seriously, do we have problems or what? Anyway, of I don't wake up by the time my parents get here, just tell them I took a nap, k? "Kim said cheerfully. Sesshomaru's smile didn't faded as he nodded.

"Good idea... "He mumbled and leaned in. Their lips brushed a bit. Kim's smile grew.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in a few hours. Hopefully with all your demon glory. "She said. Sesshomaru nodded. Kim looked away form him and lifted the sword to her arm.

_Just like old times..._

Sesshomaru's eyes closed as he heard a little whisper.

"I love you Sesshomaru... "

He then felt Kim's body limp up. She would of slipped out of his grip if he had not been squeezing her so hard. He opened his eyes and quickly turned her around. He lifted her up and held one of her wrists. It relaxed him to feel her pulse, though bumpier then usual, it was healthy. Myoga, Kagome, and Inuyasha walked into the room.

"What is taking you guys so long? "Inuyasha sighed. He noticed Kim already out and looked shocked.

"Wow, you guys don't waste time, do you? "He mumbled.

"Very good. I am guessing by your face that she is still alive. Now where is the sword so we can give you the rest of the demon blood? "Myoga asked. Sesshomaru looked over to where Kim had slid the sword through her arm. He looked for it but then realized something. The others noticed his eyes go wide.

"S-she...Her body absorbed the sword again... "Myoga realized. Sesshomaru, already knowing this, let the shock and anger come out with two simple words.

"Oh shit. "

**

* * *

**

Oh my god! Whatever shall they do now? Lol anyway here are ze reviews!

* * *

BlackEyeCandy11412: Eek! I hate chainsaws! Ever since I went to Six Flag's Fright Fest they've scarred the crap out of me! Anyway, I'm sorry that cliffy was so...cliffy like... lol. Oh I'm sure you love this cliffy though, right? Lol

* * *

Graceful Assassin: no problem, I'll look for it when I'm not so lazy. Lol

* * *

kikyouhater118: How'd cha know? Physic? I was physic for Halloween :)

* * *

Kyoumi: Once again, you prove your genius.

* * *

Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever: How about this? I get both Sesshys and you get Jaken :) There we go, all worked out. Lol. Anyway... I thought their were seven. 1) Inuyasha 2)Kagome 3)Shippo 4)Sango 5)Miroku 6)Kirara and 7)Myoga lol

* * *

Argent Princess: Yeah I know how you feel. A chapters just getting good then BAM! There's a cliffy.

* * *

molly-mouse616: Lol, the funny thing is your like the only one who didn't day who it was. Lol

* * *

infogurl1 Very, very close.

* * *

sesshychick: Lol, well know you know. Cuz it's Megan's super short show. (Bark bark) lol I know, I'm a nerd but I've always wanted to do that XD

* * *

Darkangelsdevil Lol well I'm glad you like the story. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *


	40. Chapter 40

Holy crap! We're at chapter 40! What the heck, this is like the freakin longest story ever! Well anyway, there's only going to be a few more chaps. And I'm rethinking that whole sequel thing a bit but don't worry, I probably will make a part three. But it's your job to review and tell me you want a sequel :) Now one thing I would like to discuss. I know I take a long time to update but come on people! I DO HAVE A LIFE. I use to not have a life so I would write a whole lot. But now I'm not really sure what I want to happen in the story because I'm distracted. It's not an excuse, it's fact. So please, I just need everyone to be patient. Anyway, here's the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 40: Switch

* * *

Alyssa stood at her kitchen sink doing the dishes as Ayla filled Roxy's bowl with water. They were in one of their little arguments.

"I don't care what you say, it's your turn to do the dishes! "Alyssa snapped.

"So what? I'm feeding Roxy so you do the dishes! "Ayla snapped back.

"That's not fair! Feeding Roxy is easier then doing dishes! "Alyssa said. Ayla rolled her eyes.

"Not uh! Sometimes her food gets on my hand, which is really nasty! And sometimes the can cuts my fingers! "Ayla pointed out.

"Oh yeah, well _sometimes _when I do the dishes, I'll just be rinsing off a knife and it will cut my finger off! "Alyssa said sarcastically.

"Sucks to be you. "Ayla grumbled.

"Besides, I cleaned the bathrooms. "Ayla added. Alyssa sighed as so closed the dishwasher.

"You know what I don't get? We have three kids in this house and somehow we are constantly busy with chores! Kim is an only child and she had like no chores at all. "Alyssa said. Ayla nodded.

"Some people are just lucky I guess. "Ayla mumbled and stepped back as Roxy came over to eat her fresh dog food. Alyssa looked like she was about to say something else when suddenly she grabbed her stomach.

"Ow! "She yelled. Ayla looked confused.

"What? "She asked.

"Ug... I ate to much Mexican food for lunch... "Alyssa whined and ran towards the bathroom. Ayla rolled her eyes.

"Freak. "She laughed.

"Oh my gosh! "Alyssa suddenly yelled. Ayla looked in the bathroom direction as Alyssa suddenly turned around.

"That bad huh? I told you not to order extra beans. "Ayla mumbled. Alyssa ran past her and grabbed her wrist as she pulled her big sister towards the door.

"My cousin senses are tingling! "Alyssa said. Ayla raised an eyebrow.

"Cousin senses? Why don't I have cousin senses? "She mumbled sadly.

**

* * *

**

"So, where's the dang sword? "Inuyasha asked as he glanced around Sesshomaru's room. Myoga gulped.

"It is a long story but basically the sword is part of Kim's soul. It fused back into her as it did the last time she stabbed herself with it. "The little flea demon mumbled. Kagome and Inuyasha got a look that mixed confusion and shock. Sesshomaru got a glare as he walked past them towards Kim's room with Kim still in his arms.

He couldn't believe he had forgotten about that. In Kim's room, he laid Kim on her bed and sighed. This meant when Kim woke up she was going to be a demon, and he wasn't. He knew she would take every opportunity to rub that in his face. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Kim. She still looked human.

"I guess you guys weren't talking crap. I can sense her changing. "

Sesshomaru looked over to see Inuyasha walking in, his arms crossed. Sesshomaru gave a little glare before looking away from him.

"I don't understand why you still hate me. It can't be because I'm a hanyou, after all you're a human. "Inuyasha mumbled.

"This Sesshomaru would rather be human then a filthy hanyou. "Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Oh would you get over that! Your not fooling me Sesshomaru! Why do you hate me? I want real answers! "Inuyasha snapped. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"You are in no position to yell at me. You act as if you don't hate me. "He grumbled.

"Maybe I wouldn't if you weren't such an ass to me. "Inuyasha pointed out. Sesshomaru remained silent and looked back at Kim.

"Answer me, Sesshomaru. "The hanyou said. Sesshomaru sent him one last glare.

"Leave, now. I refuse to allow your help. I will protect Kim on my own. "He said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"So your going to risk her life just because I want answers? Is that it? " He said.

"There is no risk. I will not allow anything to happen to her, your assistance is not needed nor is it wanted. Now leave and take your annoying wench with you. "Sesshomaru growled.

"Don't call Kagome a wench. I could say plenty of things about your women! "Inuyasha snapped.

"I dare you to! "Sesshomaru hissed as he stood up and glared at Inuyasha. The two growled, Sesshomaru too even though he was a human. But both stopped when they heard a little grumbled. They looked over at where Kim laid. Her eyes were tightly sealed as she flipped over to face the wall.

"Uga...stupid dogs... "She mumbled in a sleepy tone. Inuyasha got the -.- look as Sesshomaru sighed and walked over to sit next to Kim again.

"I will not argue with you any longer Inuyasha. Do as you please, I do not care. "He said. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. He sighed and looked at Kim.

"So how exactly did you manage to fall in love with someone like her? "He asked. Sesshomaru glared at the hanyou.

"I don't mean it in a bad way. I just don't get how my emotionless half brother went from cruel and didn't care about anyone to head over heels for this human. What's so special about her? "He rephrased his question.

Sesshomaru looked away from Inuyasha and at Kim. He pondered for a few moments, trying to figure out if he should answer Inuyasha and if he did how would he answer. He didn't even know why he was so in love with Kim, he just knew he felt deeply for her.

"Why do you love your women? "Sesshomaru countered. Inuyasha was less confused then Sesshomaru.

"She is caring and always is there for me. She's noble and I want to protect her. "Inuyasha answered. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Kim is not bond by the same traits. She is sometimes caring, noble, optimistic, realistic, and at time just plain annoying. But I never want to leave her side, she never leaves me bored. Watching her interact in her world, interact with this Sesshomaru, it is like watching a genius TV program. " He added. Inuyasha didn't understand the comparison to a TV program, but he did get the part that Sesshomaru was basically crazy about this human girl. Well at least for now she was human...

Inuyasha glanced at Kim's face. It still looked human though he could sense the changes slowly happening. Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha looking at Kim and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you starring at? "He grumbled and looked at Kim to make sure nothing was wrong. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Noffin. It's just weird how she's changing, that's all... "Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshomaru accepted the excuse. Suddenly, Kim got a scowl on her face. He noticed her body begin to shake. Inuyasha got a shocked look as he took a step back.

"Her demonic energy is really starting to show now... "He mumbled. Sesshomaru looked from Inuyasha back at Kim. He wondered what was going on inside of Kim.

**Inside of Kim**

"Eek! Clown!!! "Kim screamed as she ran down the school hallways, the famous Mr. Giggles hot on her trail with a rubber chicken in his hand.

**Outside of Kim**

Sesshomaru shook his head as he stood up.

"I am going to talk to Myoga. You stay here and watch over Kim. Do not let anything hurt her. "Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha shrugged then sat on the floor.

"I could use a nap. "He mumbled. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha.

"I am serious _little brother, _"He said in a piercing tone.

"Soon I WILL be a demon again and you would not want me angry with you when that happens. "Sesshomaru warned then walked out of the room.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked at Kim. How could is big bro who was just as cold as ice a little bit ago become so head over heels for this human? Well, at least human for the moment. From what he could sense, she would soon be demon. He stood up and walked up to her.

Just in time he could make out a soft purple blur on her forehead. He knew she was pretty close to the full transformation. He was surprised though, he thought it took longer.

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

_What have I got myself into? Something tells me being this girl's 'body guard' is going to end badly... _

He closed his eyes to listen to the conversation between Sesshomaru and Myoga.

"Is there any other ways I can become demon again? "Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, but they are risky. That is why I only told Kim about the Youkai Hengen Mi. I suspect she would not be able to survive the other ways. But you, Sesshomaru-sama, should be able to handle it. "Myoga answered.

"We will do anything it takes. "Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, but to do these we must return to our original world. Perhaps you would like to wait till Kim wakes up... ? "Myoga suggested.

"No, she most likely won't awaken till tomorrow. We can't wait that long, Naraku could attack any moment... I will just have to leave her under Inuyasha's protection... "Sesshomaru sounded as if the words burned his mouth as they came out.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Inuyasha keeps a close eye on her and doesn't slack off. He might seem like it but he's not heartless. "Kagome chirped in. Inuyasha growled. Why did Kagome always have to speak for him?

He heard Sesshomaru walking away from the other two and towards Kim's room. Inuyasha acted as if he didn't notice Sesshomaru walk in. The human walked right past him and to Kim's side.

"I assume you heard our conversation... "Sesshomaru said as he studied the markings forming on Kim's face. Inuyasha noticed the little bit of shock on his face.

"Myoga, "Sesshomaru said. Myoga popped up from Sesshomaru's bangs.

"Yes, milord? "

"Why is Kim already transforming.. ? "Sesshomaru asked.

"I figured it was happening to quickly... "Inuyasha mumbled.

"Well, I suppose it doesn't take to long because she already has demon blood in her. And the last time she slept to much simply because she was tired. Really the whole transformation process should not take more then two to three hours. "Myoga explained. Sesshomaru simply nodded then traced where Kim's moon was forming with his fingers. Inuyasha glanced from him to Kim. He let out another sigh.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru. I won't let anything happen to her. You just go.. "He grumbled. Sesshomaru was surprised by his half brother's words, but did not show it.

"I will bind you to that statement Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru said then turned around.

"We will return soon. "He said before leaving.

**

* * *

"Clown! "Kim screamed as she suddenly sat up. Inuyasha's own eyes opened when he heard the scream. He jumped up and looked around.**

"Clown? Where?! "He said with panic in his voice. Kim starred at him confused.

"Inuyasha...your scared of clowns...? "She mumbled. Inuyasha got a bit of a blush and shook his head.

"Of course not! "He snapped.

"Hey, it's okay. To be honest they scare the crap out of me... when did I fall asleep? "She stood up.

"How quickly you forget... "He mumbled and turned his head to look at her. What he saw shocked him. Kim starred at his shocked face with her own confused one.

"What... is there something on my...face... "Her words stopped coming out when she remembered something.

"That's right! "She exclaimed as the thoughts came back. She ran to her mirror and starred at her reflection. This time she didn't scream when she saw the purple moon, purple stripes, and purplish hue to her hair. She couldn't help but look into her golden eyes.

_They remind me of Sesshomaru's...wait, where is Sesshomaru? _

She looked at Inuyasha but then put her demonic senses to the test. She tried to smell Sesshomaru. But she had pretty much forgot how to use her senses by now and eventually gave up.

"Inuyasha, where is Sesshomaru? "She asked.

"Your body absorbed the sword so we couldn't use it to turn him in to a demon. So Myoga took his back to my world. They are going to use a different method there. "Inuyasha explained. Kim's eyes narrowed.

"But Myoga told me that the Youkai Hengen Mi was the only way... "She mumbled. Inuyasha shook his head.

"He said it was the only humane way. "The hanyou corrected. Kim suddenly got a worried look.

"But Sesshomaru's only human! What if he-? "

"Calm down. Though Sesshomaru's blood is human he is still a demon at heart. If something is unhuman he'll probably just deal with it. Myoga would not send him to his death. "Inuyasha's words held his regular attitude but Kim could tell he was really trying to make her feel better. She nodded but kept a frown on.

"Do you know when he'll be back? "She asked. Inuyasha simply shook his head as Kim sighed.

"I see... where's Kagome? "She asked.

"Her and Rin are sleeping. "He answered. Kim raised an eyebrow then looked over at her clock. It was 2:50am. She was surprised at first, but then she remembered it was pretty late when they stabbed her with the Youkai Hengen Mi. It actually took a shorter amount of time to transform this time.

"Great... I'm not tired at all... "She mumbled. Inuyasha shrugged.

"After sleeping that much, who would be? Since your demon now it'll be a couple days till your tired again. "He explained. Kim shook her head.

"That sucks. Oh well, I doubt I'd be able to sleep not knowing how Sesshomaru is anyway. "She mumbled.

"Well, sorry for waking you up. You can go back to sleep now. I'm just going to watch TV. "She said and went to walk out of the room. Inuyasha sighed and followed her.

"Forget it. I won't be able to fall back asleep. Besides, if Sesshomaru came back and found out I was sleeping he'd kill me. "Inuyasha mumbled the last part. Kim gave a bit of a smile then nodded.

"What's TV anyway? "Inuyasha asked.

"Boy, am I getting tired of answering that question. "Kim grumbled.

**

* * *

**

Well, I know. It's not much, but you little weirdos that can't hold your horse long enough for me to make a decent chapter are just going to have to be satisfied. The next chapter will most likely be short and mostly for humor so expect it soon. Well here's the reviews.

**

* * *

BlackEyeCandy11412: lol, oh my god, NOT THE EVIL BUNNIES!**

* * *

**molly-mouse616**: you guessed wrong? Who did you think it was?

* * *

Oraccio I'm glad you like it :) sorry it takes me so long to update...

* * *

pixie princess : Don't worry, if you die then we can just make Sesshomaru bring you back to life! See, I have a solution for everything!

* * *

**Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever**: how could you forget about Myoga?! He's only one of the most pointless characters in the story!

* * *

**Graceful Assassin:** Thank you :) A happy Halloween to you as well.

* * *

**sesshychick:** I feel so stupid... I honestly thought you people would never know who it was!

* * *

**Kyoumi:** A ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!... what are we laughing at?

* * *

Darkangelsdevil : I guess I'm just evil like that... lol. You know what makes me super evil? The fact that I leave evil cliffies AND take forever to update :)

* * *

**Tsanayi-sama: **Alright, I'll explain it again. In WIAA when Kim stabbed herself the first time the sword was absorbed into her body. If you still don't get it then I suggest reading chapter 27 again.

* * *

**ILoveAnime89:** Soon? I do not understand the meaning of this word 'soon' you speak of.

* * *

****

Argent Princess: I'm not cruel, just slow.

* * *

**Tatara's girl**: I'm trying to update faster but I've been really busy!

* * *


	41. Goodbyes

Omg... I worked on this chapter for like two hours straight... I hope you like it :) Btw, I finally got a deviant account! To check it out go to tsukiko-0. 

* * *

Chapter 41: Goodbyes

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about? Kikiyou looks nothing like Kagome! "Kim snapped.

"Baka! They are practically twins! "Inuyasha snapped back.

"You see, that's what Rumiko Takahashi wants you to think! "Kim said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Rumiko Takahashi? "Inuyasha mumbled. Kim gasped.

"Only one of the great manga creators out there! "She said. Inuyasha looked confused.

"Man-ga? "He said the word slowly. Kim shook her head.

"Your are so hopeless. "She mumbled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Ah! Never mind, talking to you is like talking to Sesshomaru. The only answers I'll get are stupid ones. "Inuyasha grumbled. Kim glared at him.

"Hey, don't bring Sesshomaru into this! Why do you have to be so mean to him? "She snapped. Inuyasha looked shocked.

"I'm mean to him?! Do you even see the way he treats me?! "Inuyasha yelled.

"He's treats everyone that way! He just treats you a tad bit worst because you're an annoying hanyou! "Kim mumbled then quickly regretted her words. Inuyasha's face softened as he looked away form her. Kim cursed herself.

_Shit, I forgot Inuyasha's kinda sensitive to that... _

"I'm sorry Inuyasha... .now I'm the one being mean. How about we talk about something else? "Kim suggested. Inuyasha didn't respond.

"Actually, there's something I always wondered about. "Kim mumbled. Inuyasha glanced at her.

"What was it like when you and Sesshomaru first met? I mean... how? Is that when you two started to hate each other? "She asked. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"The second Sesshomaru knew about me he began to hate me... "Inuyasha mumbled slowly. Kim got a confused look as Fluffy suddenly popped up holding a sign that read 'Flashback'.

(Alright we're going to do this the same way we handled Kokiyou's little flashback. Inuyasha's words in italic/bold, flash back words in regular italic. )

_**I remember walking through a field with my mother. We were all alone, no humans or demons to curse my hanyou blood. **_

_Little Inuyasha and Izayoi walked through a bright green field. Inuyasha would sometimes stop to admire a flower or something. _

_**At least we thought we were alone... then he showed up...**_

_Izayoi suddenly stopped walking. Inuyasha looked up at his mother confused till his young demonic nose picked up a new scent. His mother had almost a frightened look on her face though she concealed it well. Inuyasha looked over, following the path of his mother's eyes, and for the first time saw him._

_There stood a demon with long silver hair. He was tall and stood proudly, his white and red kimono sometimes blowing in the wind. His forehead held a single crescent moon while his cheeks each had two stripes. _

"_Sesshomaru... "Izayoi mumbled. The little Inuyasha took a step back behind his mother. _

_**My mother had told me about Sesshomaru before. And I had wanted to met him. But I was so young, he just seemed so scary. And my mother had warned me that he was cold and probably wouldn't even acknowledge me as his brother.** _

"_Women... I believe you know why I have come. "Sesshomaru said._

_**His tone was so icy, it sent chills down my spine.**_

"_I'm afraid I do not, Sesshomaru. But it has been a long time, how have the Western Lands been? "Izayoi said, in a slightly kinder tone. Sesshomaru glared at her._

"_You know exactly what I am talking about. Hand over the_ _Tetsusaiga . "He said. Inuyasha looked up at his mother with a now serious face. The just glared at each other for a few moments till Izayoi spoke up._

"_Sesshomaru, are you so dedicated to getting the Tetsusaiga that you did not even notice your own little brother? This is the first time you two have met, isn't that right? "She said. Inuyasha got wide eyes as Sesshomaru's golden orbs looked down at him. _

_**His look had such a terrifying. I felt numb. I didn't want to look scared but I just couldn't help it... my body began to shake and I just hid more behind my mother.**_

"_Now Inuyasha, this is Sesshomaru, you remember me telling you about him, don't you? "Izayoi asked in a voice that tried to comfort the hanyou. Inuyasha gulped and took a little step forward, still clenching the end of his mother's robe with one of his little hands._

"_...H..Ha-hai mother. I remember. "He mumbled, his words stumbling. Sesshomaru got a bit of narrow eyes._

"_So this is who my father left the Tetsusaiga to? Hmpf, what a waste. "He said and looked back at Izayoi. Inuyasha frowned and almost looked ashamed as Izayoi glared at Sesshomaru._

"_If all you wanted was the sword then you have come in vein, I do not know where it is. "She said. Sesshomaru starred at her for a few moments, trying to find any hints of a lie in her face. Finally, he turned around and began walking away. Inuyasha looked confused as Sesshomaru stopped for a short second._

"_Hanyou, though I would rather avoid filth, I will be back for the sword. You better be prepared to give it up. I would have no trouble killing something like you. "Sesshomaru hissed._

"Back then, Sesshomaru actually scared me. And out of all the people that made me feel awful for being a hanyou, he was the worst. Most of the time he would refer to me as 'something'...not even acknowledging me as a being. "Inuyasha finished. Kim frowned and looked away form him.

"I'm sorry I brought it up... "She mumbled.

_It's hard to believe Sesshomaru was so... evil like that. But he's changed now... at least I think he has._

"No problem. At least now he can't really hate me that much. "Inuyasha sighed. Kim looked at him confused.

"One reason is that he's temporally human. Which means I could kick his ass probably so that has to get me a little bit of respect. And I'm sure you've softened him up when it comes to humans as well. "He explained.

"What do you mean? "

"You were a human and he feel in love with you! Naturally, he can't be quite as hateful now. I just wish I knew why he hates me so much... I know it can't be only because I'm a hanyou... "Inuyasha almost whispered the last part. Kim's eyes softened.

_I know why... but should I tell him? Would Sesshomaru get mad? Inuyasha does have a right to know..._

"Inuyasha... don't tell Sesshomaru I told you this but... "Kim began but was suddenly interrupted by a loud ding. It startled Kim as she covered her ears, not yet quite use to the demonic senses. Inuyasha jumped up and placed his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"What was that? "He growled. Kim shook her head and also stood up.

"Calm down, it's only my door bell. "She mumbled, rubbing her head. That ding gave her quite the headache. Inuyasha didn't know what a door bell was, but he could tell it wasn't something dangerous. He sat back on the couch as Kim walked to the front door. She put one eye to the peek hole and gasped.

"Oh crap! It's Alyssa and Ayla! "She whispered.

"So? "Inuyasha asked.

"They're going to kill me if they find out I turned into a demon already! "Kim whined.

"Why? "

"I was suppose to wait two more weeks so I could make sure I wanted to become a demon! Ug, what are they doing here anyway? It's 9am! They should be in school! "She growled.

"Kim! Open this door Kim! What's going on in there?! "Alyssa's voice boomed. Kim gulped as she put her hand on the door knob.

"I guess I might as well get this over with... "She cursed her demonic features for taking such a short amount of time to change. Her moon and stripes were clearly visible, and her hair was now it's old light lavender color. She opened the door slowly. As soon as they could Alyssa and Ayla stepped in. Alyssa grabbed Kim's shoulders.

"Are you okay?! My cousin senses tin...gled... "Alyssa's words began to fade as she noticed Kim's little metamorphous. Kim raised an eyebrow and looked at Ayla.

"Cousin senses? "She questioned. Ayla shrugged.

"I personally still think it was that bean burrito she ate... Kim... I don't know how but you look different to me. "Ayla mumbled. Both Inuyasha and Kim got a sweat drop as Alyssa was frozen in a 'le gasp!' look.

"I just can't put my finger on it... "Ayla went into ponder position.

"Maybe... it's my hair? "Kim gave Ayla a little hint. Ayla shook her head.

"No... Gosh this is weird.. "Ayla grumbled. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Maybe it's my ears? Or face? Or eyes? "Kim even went so far as to point at her crescent moon. Ayla just starred on confused. Finally, Inuyasha slapped his forehead.

"Baka, she's a demon! "He yelled. And with that, Alyssa pulled a Kim and fainted. Kim gasped and quickly tried to catch Alyssa. She found her demon strength coming in handy as Alyssa felt as light as a feather.

"Oh, that's it! "Ayla snapped, suddenly realizing what was going on. Kim rolled her eyes as she pulled Alyssa over to the couch.

"What's going on? "

Everyone looked over to the hall way where Kagome, Jaken, and Rin stood. They all had sleepy eyes. But Jaken's instantly disappeared when he noticed the fainted Alyssa.

"Alyssa! What have you barbarians done to her? "He squeaked and ran over. Kagome got a bit of a twisted face but then followed Jaken, Rin not to far behind. Kim glared at Jaken. He was about to glare back at her when he got a confused look.

"There's something different about you... "He mumbled. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Jaken, go to hell. "She said and rubbed her forehead.

"I guess she'll be fine... I'm the one that should be worried... man she's going to kill me! "Kim covered her face with her hands and let out a sigh.

"Woah Kim, nice manicure. "Ayla said sarcastically. Kim looked at her nails and sighed. Again she had long nails, a little bit longer then Sesshomaru's. Kim hated long nails. She remember how the last time she was a demon she wanted to cut them off. Turns out a demon's nail is super strong and can only but clipped off by a demon's fangs. Which got very annoying after a while.

"So, now that you're a demon... what are you going to do? "Ayla asked. Kim shrugged.

"I guess once Sesshomaru gets back I'll just got back to his world... it'll probably be safer then if Naraku attacks again. "She mumbled.

"Well, are me and Alyssa coming with you? "Ayla asked. Kim looked surprised.

"Do you want to come? "She asked. Ayla smiled.

"Duh! No more school, woot woot! Oh and I can turn into a demon too! You think I could get hot pink hair? Dude that would be so awesome! "Ayla said in an excited tone.

"Ayla I don't think there is a way for you to become demon. "Kim said.

"But you got to become demon! "Ayla pointed out.

"Yeah but I used the only really safe way. And only I can use the Youkai Hengen Mi. I'm sorry Ayla, but you can't become a demon. "Kim tried to convince Ayla.

"But I wanna! "Ayla whined.

"Sorry. "Kim shrugged.

"Oh come on! Can't you just bite me or something? "Ayla snapped. Everyone got a sweat drop.

"Demons and vampires are defiantly not the same thing! "Kim yelled. Ayla rolled her eyes.

"Well, demons bite each other for that whole mating thing so I just figured... "Ayla began but Kim quickly stopped her.

"Wait wait wait. How did you know about the marking? "Kim asked.

"Jaken told me. "As Ayla said that Jaken got a 'oh crap' look.

"Oh he did? "Kim hissed and glared at Jaken.

"Yeah, he told me all about mating and how you and Sesshomaru were going to mate. "Ayla added. Kim got wide eyes as beads of sweat came down Jaken's face.

"Are you serious!? You two are going to **mate**?! "Inuyasha yelled. Kim glared at Jaken.

"This is hilarious! Wow, I can't wait till the party! Hahaha! I hope Sesshomaru lets me give a toast or something! "Inuyasha was laughing so hard that tears were starting to come out of his eyes.

"Was I not suppose to say that? "Ayla mumbled.

"YES! "Jaken and Kim yelled in union.

"Oh a mating! I've never been to one of those! "Kagome said suddenly in a girly tone.

"Are they like weddings? "She asked Kim.

"I.. um... I actually don't really know much about them myself... "Kim grumbled. Jaken rolled his eyes.

"So you just agreed to something you didn't know anything about? How smart. "He said sarcastically. Kim's eyes got flames as she sent him a death glare.

"You shut up! Just wait till Sesshomaru gets back! "She hissed. Jaken gulped as that reminded Ayla of something.

"Where is Sesshomaru anyway? "She asked.

"Hopefully rotting in hell... "An evil mumble came. Everyone looked over to see Alyssa with open, but glaring, eyes. Jaken got a happy look and was about to give her a nice big toad hug.

"Alyssa-chan! Your ok- "

"DON'T TOUCH ME! "Alyssa yelled. Inuyasha and Kim had to cover their sensitive ears. Alyssa's eyes snapped in Kim's direction as she stood up.

"What the hell are you thinking? "She growled. Kim got a scared look.

"Now Alyssa, calm down and let me explain! "Kim said with a bit of hush an panic in her voice.

"Explain what? How you just made the biggest mistake of your life!? "Alyssa yelled. Kim glared at her.

"Could you stop yelling! It's hurting my ears! "She snapped.

"Well maybe you should of thought of that before you became a demon! "Alyssa countered. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Just calm down for two seconds so I can tell you what happened! "She yelled. Alyssa crossed her arms and kept a glare. Kim took that as a fine.

"You see, this is all Jaken's fault. "Kim began. Jaken glared at her.

"He tried to stab me with the Youkai Hengen Mi! But I dodged it and he ended up stabbing Sesshomaru instead! "Kim said. Alyssa and Ayla got a bit of wide eyes.

"So Sesshomaru was changed into a human. We couldn't just stab him again because then there wouldn't be enough blood left for me to change into a demon. So instead we stabbed me with the sword so there would be extra demon blood. But my body just ended up absorbing the sword again. "Kim explained. Alyssa and Ayla just starred at her with '...' looks.

"Do you understand? "Kim asked. Ayla raised an eyebrow.

"Why is your hair purple? "She questioned out of nowhere. Kim slapped her forehead as everyone but Ayla got a sweat drop.

"Okay.. .I kinda get it. But where is Sesshomaru now? "Alyssa asked.

"He's back in his world with Myoga. He knows some ways Sesshomaru could become a demon again. "Kim answered, ignoring Ayla's question.

"Hey! You said there were no other ways to become a demon! "Ayla pointed out. Kim frowned.

"No ways for you guys to.. According to Myoga those ways are very deadly and inhumane... he thinks Sesshomaru will be able to handle it though. "She mumbled, his voice heavy with worried. Kagome put a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Myoga doesn't think he can, he knows he can. Don't worry, I'm sure Sesshomaru will be fine. "Kagome said. Kim gave a little fake smile to her.

"Thanks. "She mumbled. Kagome nodded and took her hand off Kim's shoulder.

"Well... what now? "Ayla asked.

"Yeah, and what about Naraku? "Alyssa added. Kim shrugged.

"For now we are just going to have to wait for Sesshomaru to get back. And don't worry about Naraku. We sent him on a little trip... "Kim smirked.

**In Antarctica**

"Dammit! Kanna? Kanna?! Kanna where are you?! "Naraku yelled as he walked around trying to find the little Kanna. He had the whole crew Duroko,Kagura, and a few other demons looking for her.

"Kanna! Kanna? "They kept calling out.

In the middle of the crowd sat Kanna. She sighed as they walked right past her. She cursed her pure white hair and clothes that blended in with the snow.

"This is so pointless! Where the hell is Sesshomaru and Kim!? "Naraku yelled.

"I told you they wouldn't be here! "Duroko yelled back.

"That boy, Crush, told me they would! "Naraku countered.

"And you believed him? "Duroko sighed as he shook his head.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? "Naraku asked.

"Think about this, 'milord'. That boy is one of the best friends of Kim. Do you honestly think he would be on our side? "Duroko pointed out.

"Yes I do. He hates Sesshomaru and thinks he's an evil demon controlling Kim's mind. He's clueless and actually thinks he is helping Kim. "Naraku said.

"Hmpf. What would Kim and Sesshomaru be doing here anyway? "Duroko snapped.

"Crush said they were on vacation. "Naraku answered. Duroko slapped his forehead.

"Why would they come here for vacation? "He sighed.

"Apparently Kim has a great love for penguins. "Naraku shrugged.

"Do you see any penguins?! "Duroko loudly yelled. Suddenly, they heard a rumbling noise. Everyone got wide eyes and looked back where a nice peak was. And coming straight towards them was a stampede of snow.

"Avalanche! "(wow... is that really how you spell that word? ... weird.)

**Back in the USA**

"Check mate. "Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, this is 'Go Fish', not 'Checkers'. Now for the last time, do you have a five? "Kim sighed. Inuyasha looked at his cards then smiled.

"Touchdown! "He suddenly yelled happily and broke into one of the greatest football dances ever. Kim simply dropped her cards and let her head fall to lay on the table.

"I give up... "She mumbled.

"The funny thing is, technically he won. "Alyssa said from behind her. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and stole the cards right out of his hand. She looked at him.

"Hey... .Inuyasha has three fives. "Kagome mumbled.

"I know! Am I the best at this game or what? "Inuyasha said proudly. Everyone got a sweat drop. Kim looked over at Ayla sitting across the table.

"Why aren't you guys at school? "She asked.

"We thought that you being in trouble was more important. Plus, who needs school? "Ayla smirked. Kim smiled then frowned shortly after that. She looked up at the clock on the wall. It was already 2:29 and there was still no word from Sesshomaru. Every second that passed seemed to fill her heat up with more and more doubt.

_It'll be okay! He's Sesshomaru! There's no way this stupid thing will kill him..._

"Kim? "Alyssa suddenly said. Kim looked over at her.

"You okay? "

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little worried. "Kim nodded with a smile.

"About Sesshomaru? "

Kim nodded again.

"Kim, seriously, stop worrying! I'm positive he's going to be fine! "Inuyasha said. Kim smiled and nodded again as Kagome, Alyssa, and Ayla started a game of poker. Kim and Inuyasha didn't know how to play so they sat out. Inuyasha watched intensely trying to understand the rules as Kim starred off into space.

_Sesshomaru... I wonder what your doing right now..._

**In the Feudal Era**

"Here it is Lord Sesshomaru. The cave of Moski, one of the best potion creators around. "Myoga said as him and Sesshomaru stood at the mouth of a cave. Sesshomaru looked at the flea.

"And this Moski will be able to create a potion to change me back into a demon? "Sesshomaru questioned. Myoga nodded.

"That is right milord. "He said. Sesshomaru looked forward.

"Didn't you mention something about this being dangerous? And that was why you did not tell Kim about it? "Sesshomaru asked. Myoga nodded.

"Hai. You see Lord Sesshomaru, Moski is very old. He has been to many places, fought in many wars, and as you might be able to guess has many...stories... "Myoga gulped.

"At his old age all he really wants is company...so...to get a potion you will have to stay...and sit there... .and listen to his..-gulp-...stories. "Myoga twitched at the thought. Sesshomaru glared. He absolutely hated stories from old people. But if this was what he had to do...

"Let's go. "He said and began walking forward into the cave.

"Actually...I'll just wait here... "Myoga said.

"Even waiting her in absolute silence is better then listening to that geezer's stories... "He added in a whisper. Sesshomaru walked through the cave alone. His black hair blended in with the darkness. But up ahead he could see a little light.

After not to much walking he came upon the light's source which was a small fire. Above it was a tea pot.

"Ah, well I have a guest. "A voice said. Sesshomaru looked over to see an old human sitting on a rock. He had big glasses and wrinkles all over his face. But Sesshomaru could make out the whippy moustache.

"Are you the one called Moski? "Sesshomaru asked.

"That I am. I am also guessing you are here for a potion? "The old man said.

"I am Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. I require a potion that will return me to my original demonic form. "Sesshomaru said in a serious tone. Moski nodded.

"Yes, yes, I could do that. But how about before a get it we could have some tea? Maybe talk a bit? "Moski suggested. Sesshomaru starred at him blankly for a moment then let a little sigh.

"Very well... "He mumbled and took a seat on the floor.

**At Kim's House**

"Heck yes! A lightning bolt! "Kim yelled happily as everyone starred at the TV screen. Kim pressed the button on her Nintendo 64 controller and all the other cars in her game shrunk. Alyssa and Ayla, who also had controllers, sighed.

"What game is this again? "Kagome asked as she sat next to Inuyasha on the couch.

"Mario Kart. The best freaking game on the planet. "Kim answered as she moved her body with the controller.

"Yay! Go Kim-chan! "Rin cheered next to her. Kim smiled at her little cheering squad.

"Yes Alyssa-chan! Faster! Why are you going so slow? She's going to win! "Jaken 'cheered' for Alyssa. There was a scary glare on Alyssa's face as she considered shoving the controller down Jaken's throat.

"That's it, time to switch gears! "Ayla kicked her shoes and socks off then placed the controller down on the floor. Jaken, Rin, Kagome, and Inuyasha looked at her confused. Kim noticed their looks.

"Ayla actually plays better with her feet. "She giggled. Ayla smiled.

"Oh sizzle! No! "Kim yelled as Ayla, or peach in the game, passed by her.

"Oh my god! I hate Wario! "Alyssa yelled.

"Hey, where's Ba Donkey Donk? "Ayla asked.

"Fourth place. "Kim answered.

"Make that fifth place. "Alyssa smirked.

"Ba Donkey Donk? "Kagome questioned with a giggle.

"You know Donkey Kong... why do they call him Donkey Kong? He looks nothing like a donkey... "Kim said.

"You should email Nintendo and see what's up with that. "Ayla suggested. Kim nodded as Kagome began cracking up laughing out of nowhere.

"Why are all of you so crazy? "She laughed.

"It's a Kode thing. "The three girls said in union.

"Last lap! "Ayla said. All three Kode girls starred intensely at the screen to make sure their driving was perfect.

"Can Rin play next? "Rin asked.

"Sure. Anyone else wanna play? "Kim said.

"I'll play! "Kagome called.

"How about you, Master Jaken? "Rin asked. Jaken rolled his eyes.

"As if. "He snapped.

"Aw, don't worry Rin. Jaken's just scared because he knows we'll kick his butt. "Kagome smirked. Jaken glared at her.

"Yes! I win! "Ayla yelled.

"Second place! Not to shabby. "Kim mumbled.

"First and second are worst, third is best. "Alyssa smiled as she put her controller down. Rin took the controller Kim had as Kagome took Ayla's.

"Are you sure you don't want to play Jaken? "Alyssa teased.

"Of course. "Jaken snapped.

"Wow, no wonder you have a beak Jaken. Chicken! "Kim joked. Jaken got an angry face.

"Give me that! "He snatched the controller right out of Alyssa's hand.

"Hehe. Good job Jaken. Wow, you have exactly enough fingers to play this game... "Kim pointed out, making everyone else laugh.

"Oh I can't decide. Should Jaken be Yoshi or Toad? Both seem so appropriate. "Ayla added her own little joke getting even more laughs.

"Haha. Good one. Hey the race is about to start. "Kim said as everyone looked at the screen. To the left was Jaken (Bowser), Kagome in the middle(Peach), and Rin to the left (Yoshi). Everyone gasped as the race began, Jaken getting a perfect start.

Through out the whole race everyone's jaws dropped as Jaken made perfect turn after turn, never missing a question mark or a short cut.

"No..way... "Kim mumbled as he crossed the finish line while most of the other drivers were still on their second lap.

"That... that was amazing. "Alyssa mumbled. Jaken put his controller down and stood up with his nose in the air.

"You may now consider yourself's pwned. "He said and walked down the hall.

**Four Hours Later in the Feudal Era**

"...and that's when I looked that monkey straight in the eye and told him. I told him alright, ya know what I told 'em? "Moski said. Sesshomaru, with the most bored look ever, delayed.

"No...what did you tell him? "He finally mumbled to satisfy the old man.

"Well I'll tell you what I told 'em. I told 'em : 'Monkey-san, poop is for fertilizing. Not throwing. ' And that's how I save the Moka Ya Village. "Moski said proudly.

"Fascinating. "Sesshomaru sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"I like you Sesshomaru. Your not like the rest of this young generation. Going around and blowing things up for fun. Back in my day the only reason we wanted to blow things up was to protect ourselves. "Moski said. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

_Protect... that is exactly what I should be doing right now... protecting Kim... I wonder if she has awoken yet. Most likely, though I'm not so sure how long I've been in this little hell hole for. _

He was so anxious to go back and see Kim's demon face again.

"So how about you Sesshomaru? Why do you want to become a demon anyway? "Moski asked.

"I was born a demon. Yesterday I was accidently stabbed with the Youkai Hengen Mi and turned into a human. "Sesshomaru mumbled in a bored tone.

"The Youkai Hengen Mi? Yes I am familiar with that sword... why not just stab yourself with it again? "He suggested. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"The blood had to be saved for someone else. "He said.

"Oh... I see. "Moski sighed. Sesshomaru looked at him a tad bit confused.

"You found yourself a little human girlfriend and now you want to turn her into a demon. "Moski mumbled. Sesshomaru frowned.

"Do you have any idea what kind of danger that is putting her in? The sword could absorb all her blood. "Moski snapped.

"She has used the sword to become a demon before. And I am positive she is fine. She stabbed herself before I came here so I made sure. "Sesshomaru said. Moski seemed to relax at bit.

"Hmpf. Well, I suppose that is okay then. But why does she need to turn into a demon if she has already done it before? "The old man asked.

"She gave up her demonic powers during a little argument we had. "Sesshomaru said.

"Well, wasn't that smart. A foolish thing to switch back and forth between demon and human. I believe you should just stay what you were born. "Moski preached.

"Which is why I need that potion. So, I can become a demon as I originally was. "Sesshomaru pointed out. Moski stroked his moustache then nodded.

"Very good point young man. Very good... Well I suppose I won't keep you away from this lucky girl for much longer. "He said and stood up. Sesshomaru's face got hopeful.

"Now where did I put that demon transformation potion? "He mumbled. Sesshomaru stood up as Moski tapped on the wall and a door opened, revealing a secret room. Moski stepped in, the door closing behind him. When he came back out, he had a vile in his hand.

"Drink this and you'll become a demon again. "He said and handed the vile to Sesshomaru. Sesshy gladly accepted it and gave a very short bow to Moski.

"Your help is appreciated. "Sesshomaru said.

"Your very welcome. Feel free to come and talk some time. Maybe next time you can bring this gal of your's along too. "Moski hinted. Sesshomaru nodded.

_Yeah right!_

"It get's lonely living here alone.."Moski closed his old baggy eyes.

"It reminds me of... "He opened his eyes to go on with another story. But by then Sesshomaru was already walking out of the cave.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you made it! "Myoga jumped up and down as he saw Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded then held the vile up.

"I suppose I will get this over with. "He mumbled. Myoga looked up and watched as Sesshomaru took the top off the vile. Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment then took a gulp of the liquid. Immediately he felt change. Myoga backed away as a bright light consumed Sesshomaru's body. Myoga covered his eyes, and when the light dimmed he opened them again.

The little flea gasped. He had expected to see Sesshomaru standing there but instead there was a...a

"An ostridge? "Myoga mumbled. The tall bird like creature stood there confused. There was a moon on his forehead.

"Myoga... why are you starring at this Sesshomaru like that? "Sesshomaru asked. Myoga had to turn around to hide his laughter. Sesshomaru looked down. As he saw pure white feathers and long pale feet a glare formed.

"Moski! "He yelled as he turned around and stomped back into the cave. He could now hear Myoga cracking up.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, back so soon? "Moski greeted as Sesshomaru walked in... hehe...ostridge... . Sesshomaru glared at the old man. He would of looked scary if he wasn't a giant bird.

"What the hell did your potion do to me? "Sesshomaru yelled. Moski looked confused.

"It turned you back into a demon, isn't that what you wanted? "He asked. Sesshomaru stomped one of his bird feet.

"Yes! But I am an ostridge! "He yelled.

"Weren't you an ostridge demon before? "Moski questioned.

"No! "Sesshomaru snapped. Moski rubbed his chin.

"I see. That's strange, you looked like the type that would be an ostridge demon. Well, in that case... what kind of demon were you? "The old man said as he walked back into his secret room.

" This Sesshomaru was an inuyoukai... "Sesshomaru said, his voice heavy with aggravation.

"A what? "Moski asked as he examined different viles.

"An inuyoukai! "Sesshomaru repeated louder.

"What in tarnation is that? "Moski yelled back.

"A DOG demon! "Sesshomaru yelled his loudest.

"Oh, now why didn't you say so? "Moski said and grabbed a vile. Sesshomaru slapped his forehead with one of his wings. (At least I'm guessing ostridges have foreheads )

"Oh wait what kind of dog? "Moski said. Sesshomaru looked as confused as an ostridge could be.

"What do you mean? "He asked.

"Well were you a Lab? Perhaps a German Shepard? "Moski asked. Sesshomaru got a sweat drop. Obviously this fool had no idea what he was talking about.

"You don't know, do you? Well what did you look like as a demon? "Moski asked. Sesshomaru sighed, considering killing him. His new beak looked like it could seriously poke some eye out.

"I had silver hair, gold eyes, a crescent moon on my forehead, and two stripes on each cheek. "He mumbled. Moski thought for a moment then nodded.

"Defiantly a Husky. "He mumbled and walked back into the secret room. Sesshomaru shook his head as Moski came back out holding a vile with blue liquid.

"This will do the trick. "He said and held the vile out for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just gave him the -.- look.

"What, if you want it so bad take the darn thing! "Moski snapped. Sesshomaru unfolded one of his fingerless wings. Moski laughed and got a sweat drop.

"Oh that's right... "He said.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru sighed as he walked up Kim's house's steeps. He stood at the door and took a moment to use his good old demonic senses. He could smell Rin, Kagome, Jaken, Ayla and Alyssa. He was confused that Ayla and Alyssa were over but decided not to worry to much about it. Finally he caught Inuyasha's scent close to the scent he was hoping for.

Kim's demonic smell, he had missed it so. It reminded him of milk and honey( I know it seems like a weird combination but I have that shampoo and it smells freaking awesome! )

"Damnit you sunk my battleship! "He heard Inuyasha growl. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he opened the door and walked into the house. It was now night time and immediately he noticed Kagome, Rin, Alyssa, Ayla and Jaken scattered all over the place sleeping.

"Inuyasha... this is not Battleship. This is Candy Land. The freaking easiest board game on the planet! "He heard a familiar voice and looked into the dinning room where Kim and Inuyasha sat on opposite sides of the table with a strange board in front of them.

"Well, I know why they call them BORED games now... "Inuyasha mumbled. Kim sighed and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she jumped in her seat when she could sense a presence. She turned her head with large eyes and made eye contact with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! "She gasped. Inuyasha looked over at his brother then away with a 'hmpf'. Sesshomaru got the smallest of smiles as Kim jumped up and ran over, glomping him with a hug.

"Your okay! Man , you had me worried! "She said happily. Sesshomaru gladly wrapped his arms around her.

"My apologies. "He mumbled as Kim backed up a bit, still keeping her arms wrapped around his neck.

"What took you so long? "She said in a bit of a snappy tone.

"I'd rather not recall... I see you also changed without any problems. "Sesshomaru said and took a moment to examine the new yet old Kim. She nodded. Sesshomaru was pleased to hear that and looked over at Inuyasha.

"I suspect there were no incidents? "He said. Inuyasha stood up and nodded.

"Of course not. As if Naraku would attack when I'm around. "He said proudly.

"Now that I am demon, your assistance is no longer needed. You may leave now. "Sesshomaru said. Kim looked a little surprised then glanced at Inuyasha. The hanyou had a glare.

"Fine. "He growled and walked past them. Kim got a concerned look. It wasn't like Inuyasha to give up so easily. She remembered what he had told her earlier and couldn't help but do something.

"No, wait. "She blurted. Inuyasha stopped walking as both him and Sesshomaru looked at her confused. Kim looked up at Sesshomaru.

"I think Inuyasha should stay! I'd definitely feel safer with two people protecting me. "She said. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Kim you do not need anyone other then this Sesshomaru to protect you. Do not worry. "Sesshomaru said. Kim shook her head.

"Please Sesshomaru, besides, Kagome is sleeping like a rock! We wouldn't want to wake her up! "Kim said.

"Kim, we will be leaving soon anyway, there is no reason for them to stay. "Sesshomaru said. Kim looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? "She asked.

"Now that you are a demon there is no reason for us to stay in this world. We can return back to the castle and begin our lives. "He said. Kim glared at him.

"What the heck? What about our deal? "Kim asked.

"This Sesshomaru assumed that the deal was forgotten. "He said. Kim glared at him.

"Well, in that case why don't we forget every part of the deal, even the mating one! "She snapped. Sesshomaru almost gasped and looked over at Inuyasha.

"Kim! " He hissed ad covered her mouth. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Chill out, he already knows. "She mumbled and pulled his hand away from her mouth. Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

"Apparently a little toad birdie told everyone! "Kim mumbled and looked over at the sleeping Jaken. Sesshomaru glared at the toad.

"I know, he's dead, right? "Kim mumbled. Sesshomaru looked from Jaken back to Kim.

"Perhaps we should discuss this. "He muttered and glanced at Inuyasha. The hanyou frowned.

"Don't worry, I won't listen. Really Sesshomaru I couldn't care less about your personal problems. "Inuyasha said and walked away. Kim's face softened as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Why will you not return to the palace now? What is keeping you here? "Sesshomaru asked. Kim frowned and got a sad look.

"I don't know... I just... I'm not ready to leave. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru frowned at her depressed looking face.

"Kim, you are not leaving forever. It will be easy to come back and visit. "Sesshomaru pointed out as he put a hand on her face. She nodded and snuggled into his hand.

"I know... but I can't hep but feel sad about leaving. "She said. Sesshomaru sighed.

"If you are truly not ready- " He began but Kim cut him off.

"No, no. I might as well get the sad leaving part done. I'm sure I'll be fine once we get back to the palace. "She said suddenly with a better attitude. Sesshomaru gave her a questionable look.

"Are you sure? "He asked. Kim nodded.

"Very well, is there anything you would like to bring with you? "He asked. Kim nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go get ready. "She said and walked past him. Sesshomaru followed, he had stuff to pack as well. They split when Sesshomaru went into his room and Kim went straight into her own. She bit her lip as she took the books out of her book bag and replaced them with some necessities.

_Hair brush, mp3, cell phone in case of emergencies..._

She stopped when she noticed the picture sitting on her dresser. The one of her, her cousins, and all her friends at her parent's Halloween party. Her eyes narrowed as she picked it up, hugged it tightly, then placed it in her bag. After adding a few more things she put on the back pack and looked at her bed. She could make out the lumps of Ernie and Phoebe under the covers.

With a smile she lifted then blanket ,exposing the two dogs. They looked up at her as she leaned down and gave each of them a kiss on the head and a little scratch.

"Take good care of mom and dad... "She mumbled.

_Crap... mom and dad. They'd never let me go. They were mad enough when they found out I became demon... I guess I'll just leave them a note. _

And Kim did just that. She left a rather short note explaining everything and saying she would visit soon. She drew a few hearts a the bottom and in big letters wrote: "**Love, **Kim. "

With the note in hand Kim walked back out into the living room. She noticed Sesshomaru already there dressed in his good old kimono, fluff and all.

"Are you ready? "He asked. Kim shook her head.

"One more thing. "She whispered and walked over to where Alyssa and Ayla laid. She lightly pushed on each of their shoulders. Kim was relived to see them open their eyes sleepily.

"Kim? Uh, what's up? "Alyssa whispered. Kim bit her lip again.

"Well... um... I'm leaving now. "She said. Ayla and Alyssa looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? "Ayla asked.

"I'm going back to Sesshomaru's world. "Kim said. Ayla gasped as Alyssa glared.

"You said you were going to wait two weeks! "She hissed.

"We wanted to but... I can't stay here anymore. "Kim's words trembled. She could feel her eyes watering but she made sure not to let it get past that.

"Then we'll come with you! "Ayla said. Kim shook her head.

"No, at least not till this whole Naraku thing is cleared up. "She mumbled.

"But- "Alyssa said but Kim interrupted her.

"But nothing! Listen, it's not like I'm leaving forever. I'm still going to visit. It's going to be like... like.. . like back when I lived two hours away. We still got to see each other then. "Kim said sweetly, trying to make the situation better.

"Yeah, once every six months, IF we were lucky! "Ayla protested.

"Ayla, just let her go. "Alyssa grumbled. Kim and Ayla looked over at her. She, unlike Kim, was letting little tears come out.

"If she wants to leave, it's her choice. Not our's... "She mumbled. Kim shook her head.

"It's not that I want to leave. But I have to. Now that I'm demon I have to go back with Sesshomaru and be around other demons. I wouldn't fit in around here anymore. "She explained. Ayla frowned and looked down.

"I...we understand.. "She whispered. Kim smiled then gave each of them a big hug.

"Thanks guys. I promise I'll visit soon. Oh and could you give this to my parents? "Kim said and handed Alyssa the note. Alyssa glanced at it then nodded.

"Yeah... no problem.. "She sniffed. Sesshomaru's eye narrowed as he walked over to where Rin and Jaken slept.

"Rin, Jaken wake up. We are leaving. "Sesshomaru said as he kicked Jaken's head. Inuyasha, who was sitting next to the sleeping Kagome sighed.

"Kagome, wake up. "He said. Kagome grumbled and opened her eyes slowly.

"Why? "She mumbled.

"We're leaving. "Inuyasha answered and stood up. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"We all are. "Sesshomaru added as Rin and Jaken woke up.

"We are?! "Jaken gasped. Kim nodded. Jaken got a huge smile and broke out in to a dance.

"We're leaving, we're leaving! "He sang. But then something caught his eye. He noticed Alyssa, sitting on the couch with watery eyes. His dancing slowly stopped as he frowned.

"Alyssa-chan, do not be sad, this Jaken will come back to visit you! "He said. Alyssa frowned and closed her eyes.

"Shut up Jaken. "She snapped. Jaken looked hurt as Alyssa opened her eyes again and stomped in front of Sesshomaru.

"You better take damn good care of her! I don't want to hear about anything bad happening to her! "She yelled. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I vow, as long as I breathe she will be safe. "He said. Kim's eyes softened as she remembered something.

"Sesshomaru, can we make a little stop on the way back? "She asked. Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

"There's something else I need to do... "She said.

**

* * *

**

Kim knocked on a door, Sesshomaru not to far behind her. He glanced down at her, surprised she was doing this. Finally the door opened revealing the sleep blonde haired boy, Crush. He looked at Kim confused.

"Kim? Woah... Am I dreaming... You look like Sesshomaru, except a little bit girlyer. "Crush mumbled. Kim gave a little laugh.

"Yeah... I kinda changed into a demon already... "She mumbled. Crush nodded then looked at Sesshomaru.

"I see Sesshomaru's a demon again too. Congratulation dude. "He said with a smile. Sesshomaru nodded but kept an indifferent look.

"Crush, the reason we came... we're going back to Sesshomaru's world. "Kim said getting right to the point. Crush looked a little surprised.

"Already? "He asked. Kim nodded and frowned.

"We weren't expecting it to be so soon either. But I just wanted to come and thank you for everything. I mean you've been such a big help and so cool about this whole thing... "Kim began rambling. But Crush stopped her with a smile.

"Hey, it's all good. I just want you to be happy, Kim. "He said. Kim gave him a smile back.

"Thank you Crush. "She said softly. Crush nodded. Sesshomaru had to control himself as the two gave each other a friendly but special hug. He looked around awkwardly till the two broke apart with a few laughs.

"Been a while since the last time we hugged... "Crush mumbled. Kim nodded.

"Yeah, well I guess I'll see you when I come to visit. "Kim said as she turned around. She began walking with Sesshomaru close behind her, ready to recover his soon-to-be-mate.

"Oh and Kim, "Crush suddenly called. Kim stopped walking and turned around with a confused look.

"If your ever in trouble, you know where to find me. "The blonde added. Kim smiled and nodded. She turned back around and continued to walk. As soon as they were up the street Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry Sesshomaru, I just wouldn't of felt right if I didn't say good bye... "She mumbled. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I understand. "He said. Kim gave everything one last thought. She was giving up everything to be with Sesshomaru. It was worth it, it had to of been. This was how things were suppose to be.

"I told Jaken and Rin I would meet them back at the palace. I figured we could use some alone time. "Sesshomaru said. Kim nodded, not really paying attention to his words.

"You are troubled. "Sesshomaru pointed out the obvious. Kim shook her head.

"No, just thinking. "She corrected.

"Thinking about? "Sesshomaru questioned.

"Just...this whole thing. "She said.

"This Sesshomaru does not want to see you so upset. If you do not wish to go then- "

"Sesshomaru how many times do I have to tell you? I want to go, okay? "She snapped. Sesshomaru sighed but nodded none the less.

"If you insist. "He said. There was a lingering tension in the air. Kim knew she should be happy, she was about to go live pretty much forever with the demon she loved, who happened to be Lord Sesshomaru-sama. But for some reason she could not be happy.

Sesshomaru was having the same problems. But he knew it was Kim's little depression that was keeping his excitement at bay. That and a little nagging feeling in his mind. Something telling him to be alert. That something was about to happen.

They walked for a few more minutes. Kim knew they were getting closer and closer to the man hole. She pondered over visiting her grandmother who lived close by. But she knew that would end with a lecture and somehow Kim in a damn dress.

Finally they arrived on the street with the man hole. Kim stopped walking a few feet away form it as Sesshomaru continued forward. He leaned over, removed the cover and revealed the open portal. He looked back at Kim and held his hand out towards her.

"Are you ready? "He asked. Kim looked like she was thinking everything over for a moment then walked towards Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, "She said and brought her own hand out to take his. Her hand moved slowly though with hesitance. Just when there fingers were centimeters apart...

Kim's eye widened and her hand suddenly stopped moving forward. Sesshomaru looked at her confused for a moment as she stumbled a bit. He looked behind her and gasped.

There was Naraku standing a bit behind Kim, with that evil evil hair flying every where. A think punch of it piercing Kim's back.

"Dude... what the hell is with that god damn hair!? "Kim yelled as she recovered from the shock. She was so thankful to be a demon at that point. She yanked the hair out of her back (I know, attacking hair, I'm lame right? ) She turned around to glare at Naraku and maybe throw some insults but found herself frozen with fear when she saw Duroko not to far away.

He had the angriest face on and was all wet from the snow.

"Dammit, Naraku, I told you they weren't in that frozen hell hole! "He yelled angrily. Sesshomaru could sense fear growing in Kim as Duroko looked over at her.

"This is all your fault! You and your stupid exsistance! "He yelled. Kim quickly took a few steps back and then broke out into a sprint. She stopped and pressed her back against Sesshomaru's thinking the taiyoukai was a perfect hiding place.

Sesshomaru glared at the two as he drew the Tokijin.

"This is it Naraku. I will tolerate your annoyance no longer. "He growled. Naraku smirked as looked right past Sesshomaru and at Kim.

"I'd hate to disappoint you Lord Sesshomaru, but I'm afraid this battle will have to be between you and Duroko. "Naraku mumbled.

"Don't you da- "Sesshomaru yelled but stopped to cover his eyes as a bright light engulfed the hanyou. Once the light was finally gone Sesshomaru looked back over to see Naraku gone.

"Dammit... "He growled.

"Sesshomaru! "Kim suddenly yelled. Sesshomaru looked over to see Duroko charging with his sword out. Sesshomaru easily stopped the attack with his own sword. The two blades locked as Kim let out a little 'eek' and backed away a bit. Sesshomaru made sure to keep the blade as far away from Kim as possible. But Duroko's strength seemed to of grown enormously.

"Just give up you pest. "Sesshomaru growled. Duroko smirked.

"You're an idiot you know... "Duroko mumbled. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"I am the idiot? Who is the fool working for Naraku? "He hissed. Duroko smirked as he took one hand off the hilt of his sword. Sesshomaru glared from his hands to his face with an almost puzzled look.

Suddenly everything became clear as Duroko reached past Sesshomaru's head and right into Kim. Kim stumbled back from the force, and of course, right into the open man hole. He feet were half way over the edge as she waved her arms around attempting to keep her balance. After a few moments of struggle, she was finally able to regain balance.

Sesshomaru looked back at her with wide eyes. Kim even looked a bit surprised herself that gravity hadn't beaten the crap out of her.

"Woah that was waaaaah! "Her words changed as something suddenly shot out of the well. She looked back to see Kagura floating on her evil leaf thing.

"Let's go. "She said and grabbed Kim's arm. Kim struggled and tried to pull herself out of Kagura's grip.

"What the heck? Aren't you suppose to be dead?! "Kim snapped. Sesshomaru quickly growled and broke out of the sword lock to run and help Kim. But that was probably this biggest mistake, turning his back to Duroko. Suddenly he felt a hit on that special knockout spot on the back of his neck, and the world went completly black.

**

* * *

**

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama? "

Sesshomaru groaned as he felt a sharp pain in his head. He rubbed his temples and slowly opened his eyes. His vision went from blurry to focused as he struggled to sit up. He saw the relieved faces of Rin and Jaken.

_What...what happened... why do I feel so weak?... I was... I was bringing Kim back to the palace and..._

Sesshomaru's face suddenly had realization all over it.

"Where is Kim? "He snapped to Rin and Jaken. The two looked at each other with frowns then back at Sesshomaru.

"We do not know, Lord Sesshomaru-sama... "Jaken mumbled. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide as he looked to his side, seeing the man hole.

_What happened to Kim? I remember... I remember those ropes pulling her down but what were they?_

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide and even flashed red as he remembered.

"Naraku! "He suddenly yelled and looked towards the man hole.

**

* * *

**

Alright, so to be completly honest with you, I am very proud of the middle of this chapter, I pretty much like the beginning, and I have no idea about the ending cause it's like 3:12 and the only thing I'm really thinking about is sleep... Lol this one chapter out pretty dang long, 24 whole pages... I'm going to go lay down and immediately visit dream land, where I will have to somehow over come the writers block that is stopping me from updating _Rival. _wow... well here's the reviews!_(which I am actually going to type tomorrow hehehe) _

**

* * *

sesshychick: -sigh- It seems like all I can do is over work myself to day... and watch TV...**

* * *

**Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever**: I know, eventually I would probably just record all those modern world expiations

* * *

**Argent Princess**: lol Well tell your friend I'm glad she likes it :)

* * *

**jlkittyus**: I almost can't wait till it ends...lol

* * *

**Tatara's girl**: lol thank you very much... I actually do want to write a novel eventually

* * *

**molly-mouse616**: Molly, you better tell! Don't make me get out the bazooka.

* * *

**Kyoumi**: hahahahahahaha... me either...

* * *

VampireCat : I most likely will, I just have to think of parts for it.

* * *

**MIdoriko-the unessasary**: lol so your British? That's awesome, what kind of words do I spell different?

* * *

**Darkangelsdevil**: I'm sorry... -jumps off cliff- lol jking... but anyway, I'm really sorry but I just wanted to post something... people were getting mad

* * *


	42. Letter

Dear my wonderful reader,

Yes, yes, I know. This is yet another one of my pathetic letters where I try to make up excuses for not updating. You have to believe me when I say I love writing and do wish that I could update faster. But I am under so much pressure lately and I have to say this writing isn't really helping my mental stability much. I'm not saying I'm going to quit, I'm saying I'm going to try and put this to the side more. It has always been a dream of mine to write and have fans so I plan to continue. So I hope when I do manage to update and as the story continues you guys remain as loyal and awesome as you have been. Many of you have told me how much you love my stories but I know from experience that when an author takes forever to update it's hard to stay locked on the story. Heck, I'd be surprised if your even still reading this letter. I guess my point is I'd like for you guys to be patient, even though your doing a pretty good job at that already. (Though I haven't checked the stats in a while so I could be wrong... )

I have no intentions on quitting or just leaving my stories unfinished. I will always update, I just can't promise you a.time between chapters.

Thanks and hope to see your reviews :)

Megan,

"Crescent Moon Goddess"


	43. Nani?

Omg... I've updated! Hell has frozen over! Okay, I would like moment to blame my whole slowness on mollymouse. Lol I have her permission to blame her and she takes pride in distracting me from updating. And how is this her fault? One word, Gaia. -.- She has got me addicted to that stupid site, AGAIN! But omg rping is just to much fun T.T Anyway here is the waited for chapter.

C H A P T E R 4 2

- - - - - - - - - - n a n i ?

* * *

It was night time in the Feudal Era. But that didn't stop the demons from lurking around. Demons were famous for crawling out of their dens at night and hunting on any prey they could sense. One demon was hunting extra hard. But he would not settle for any mere scent, no sir. He had to have a certain scent. Only when he inhaled that aroma would he finally go on the real hunt. Until then, any scent in his path was considered a burden, and you did not want this demon to think you a burden.

He stopped on a on the edge of a cliff, looking out into a long dark plane. His golden eyes scanned the era around, his nose working even harder. The wind would not only blow around his silver hair but also push scents into his nose. Though none of them were what he was looking for.

"Dammit. "He mumbled then made a quick turn.

After a very quick sprint, Sesshomaru arrived back at his palace.

"Welcome home Lord Sesshomaru. "Jaken said with a slightly stressed tone but gave a little bow to the inuyoukai as he walked by. Sesshomaru silently walked past the imp towards his dinning room. Jaken sighed and shook his head, never really expecting a response from his lord anyway.

Sesshomaru opened the large doors to his dinning room, letting everyone in there know he had arrived. But only two souls remained, sitting at the table.

"Sesshomaru! "Alyssa said and stood up. Ayla sat across from her, softly sleeping.

"Well, did you find her? "Alyssa asked, her voice full of hope. Sesshomaru kept his glaring face and just walked over to the head of the table where he sat down. Alyssa took it as a 'no' when he let out an aggravated sigh and rubbed his temples.

"Dammit... "She mumbled as Ayla let out a big snore. Both of the awake persons looked over at her with a glare.

"Ayla! "Alyssa snapped. Ayla's eyes suddenly snapped up along with her head.

"Wha-what? "She said in a panicked voice then noticed Sesshomaru. She got wide eyes.

"Your back? Any luck? "She asked. Sesshomaru shook his head. Ayla frowned and looked down.

"I can't believe this! I told you to make sure nothing happens to her and less then a hour later you let Naraku kidnap her! "Alyssa yelled at Sesshomaru. He glared back at her.

"This Sesshomaru did not LET Naraku kidnap her! I did every thing I could to stop him. "Sesshomaru growled.

"Aren't you suppose to be some all powerful, great, lord or whatever?! I would of thought holding on to Kim wouldn't be that hard for you! "She snapped. Sesshomaru stood up and got all up in her grill.

"I have not let Kim go! I will always hold on to her! I will find her and I WILL make Naraku pay. "He hissed.

"Oh yeah? If you never let go of Kim then how is it she's not with you right now! How is it that instead, she's off god knows where with Naraku doing god knows what to her! "Alyssa yelled she began to sob as she had done many times during this whole ordeal.

"Would you guys just cool it! Yelling at each other isn't going to get Kim safely home any faster! "Ayla butted in. Alyssa and Sesshomaru glared at each other then looked away. Ayla sighed. One could say the demon and human hadn't been the best of friends lately. Sesshomaru turned around to walk towards his room.

"This Sesshomaru will be leaving tomorrow. I suggest you do as well. "He said. Ayla looked at him confused.

"Where are you going? "She asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It seems Naraku is not keeping Kim near here. I will be leaving to search for her in different areas. There is no real point in you staying in my palace. "He said. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, after all I really want to get back. Somebody has to tell Kim's parents. "She mumbled. Sesshomaru quickly stopped walking and sharply turned to face her.

"Don't you dare say a word to them! "He hissed.

"Why not? They are her parents! They should know if their daughter has been kidnaped by a freaking anime villain! "Alyssa yelled. Ayla just sighed and sat down at the table as Alyssa and Sesshomaru assumed arguing positions.

"I give up.. "Ayla mumbled.

"Kim's parent's can not know! They would never trust me with Kim again! "Sesshomaru roared.

"Good! Nobody should of trusted you with her in the first place! "Alyssa snapped.

"Oh and I suppose if you were there when Naraku attacked things would of been different? YOU, a pathetic human, would of helped her? "Sesshomaru pointed out.

"I could of done something! Maybe I could of made you pay attention to Kim so they would trick you so freaking easily! "Alyssa yelled. Sesshomaru looked like he was about to say something then just gave Alyssa a glare.

"I will no longer waste my time with this useless argument. I am going to get some rest. "He mumbled then turned around to walk away, this time dead set on leaving the human.

"Rest? How the heck can you possibly sleep knowing Kim is out there somewhere with NARAKU? Do you even care? "She said with a little stomp.

"Who said anything about sleep? "Sesshomaru mumbled as he just kept walking.

Ayla and Alyssa watched him leave. Once he was gone Alyssa sighed and sat down next to Ayla, letting her head plop onto the table.

"Your being to hard on him. He doesn't need you blaming him. "Ayla pointed out. Alyssa didn't reply to the statement. Instead she frowned sadly.

"I'm really worried Ayla.. "She mumbled. Ayla frowned also and laid her head on the table, wrapping an arm around her little sisters back.

"Me too... "She whispered and she felt Alyssa sobbing.

**o(-.-)o o(-.-)o o(-.-)o **

Sesshomaru laid on his back, just starring up at the ceiling. He wasn't expecting sleep to come anytime soon. He had given up on sleep.

It had been almost a month since the night Kim became a demon again and Naraku stole her from right under Sesshomaru's nose. After the kidnaping Sesshomaru spent about a week and a half looking for her on his own. He then decided it would be necessary to get a little help, so he found Alyssa and Ayla.

After he explained to them the situation they pretty much freaked. It took half a week to calm Ayla down and Alyssa's sanity was still dangling from a thin string. She seemed to blame Sesshomaru for everything. The worst part was Sesshomaru almost agreed. He didn't understand how he had made it through so many attacks and then, right when everything was about to go right, Naraku finally took her away.

He would of thought it was all a terrible nightmare but that was impossible since there was no sleep to add to the equation. His nights were spent either searching or thinking of new places to search. He turned his head and narrowed his eyes at the sight of his balcony door. Through it's clear glass he could see the night sky and the full moon.

Sesshomaru sat up and starred out the balcony door then with a sigh stood up. He grabbed his rob that laid at the bottom of his huge head and walked out, knowing there was no point in laying down. Instead he went out onto his balcony, letting the fresh air clear out his head and senses. He had pushed his senses hard lately, giving them the ultimate test. It was a shame they were so miserably failing.

His golden eyes looked over at the balcony a few rooms away. He had appropriately dubbed it "Kim's Balcony ". Yes, technically her balcony was the one next to his own since he STILL hadn't fixed the door on Kim's old room, but he had so many memories of her on that particular old one.

He forced himself to pull his eyes away. He starred at the moon trying not to think of Kim. He knew it was wrong to try and not think about her but he needed a break. Not that his heart gave him one anyway. He closed his eyes as a little breeze came, playing with his long hair that glistened as if it was the moon it's self. Suddenly a scent was pushed into his nose as his eyes snapped open.

"Quite a night, isn't it? "

Sesshomaru looked over, that voice sending his blood past boiling. He glared at the inuyoukai sitting on the railing of his balcony, starring off into the moon as Sesshomaru just was.

"Duroko... "Sesshomaru hissed and held up his clawed glowing hand. Duroko looked over at Sesshomaru with a sigh.

"Relax, I came to- "He began.

"Where is Kim? "Sesshomaru snapped and grabbed the youkai's throat, allowing his the poison in the claws to relax a bit so he wouldn't kill Duroko before he got the answer. Duroko frowned.

"The way I look at it you have two options. One, you could kill me and not find out anything about Kim. Then there's your second option, you could release my neck and allow me to betray Naraku. "He mumbled the last part very quietly. Sesshomaru glared him.

"I expect this Sesshomaru to believe that? "He hissed. Duroko had a blank face.

"I do. "He nodded. Sesshomaru tightened his grip around Duroko's neck making him gag.

"Give me one good reason I should believe that you betrayed Naraku! "He yelled.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't betray Naraku! When have I ever been loyal to him? "Duroko yelled back as much as he could. Sesshomaru glared.

"You seemed very loyal when you attacked us, disguised yourself as this Sesshomaru to trick Kim, and when you made the biggest mistake of your life and** killed her**. "Sesshomaru tightened his grip twice to match his last two words. Duroko glared back at him, his breath running short.

"I am tired of dealing with Naraku, and I wish just to forget about all of this. All I can say is killing me would be the biggest mistake of YOUR LIFE and possibly even Kim's. "He said. Sesshomaru starred at the demon for a few moments, analyzing his face. Trying to find a hint of liar in him.

Finally, Sesshomaru released Duroko. The demon fell off the ledge, wheezing for air.

"Where is she? "Sesshomaru growled. Duroko took a few final breathes then looked up at him. He stood and met the golden eyes with his own.

"With Naraku. "He said.

"I know that! "Sesshomaru snapped. Duroko sighed.

"The fortress is located miles away from here. Naraku figured we needed time before you found us. "He answered.

"Time to do what? "Sesshomaru questioned. Duroko shook his head.

"I don't know. Naraku wouldn't tell anyone that. "He mumbled. Sesshomaru held in a sigh then looked away back towards the moon.

"And Kim... she is alive? "He asked. Duroko paused a moment, purposely making the suspense in Sesshomaru build up.

"Yes, I can assure you that. Naraku would not of gone through all that trouble just to kill her. "Duroko finally answered. Sesshomaru's face seemed a bit surprised as he looked back at Duroko.

"What is her condition? Is she hurt? "He asked, millions of questions coming to his mind. Duroko shrugged.

"I really can't tell ya. She pretty much just sits in the shadows all day. She doesn't talk or anything. We don't even have her trapped or tied somewhere. She just sits and doesn't try to run away. "He explained. His made Sesshomaru's face soften. It sounded like a broken spirit and he knew it would take something terrible to break a girl like Kim's spirit.

"Has... has Naraku done anything to her? "His words held a heavy weight as if he didn't want to know the answer. Duroko looked at the demon lord confused for a moment.

"What do you mean did he do anything to her? Aren't you aware that he kidnaped her? "Duroko asked. Sesshomaru remained silent but allowed his eyes to narrow. Duroko read his expression then suddenly understood. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit causing Sesshomaru to glare at him sharply.

"I highly doubt it. Sometimes I see Naraku going to talk to her and when he comes back he's always very pissed. I doubt he'd always be so mad after something like what I think your thinking about. "He said. Sesshomaru allowed his glare to sise as he let out a relieved sigh.

"Tomorrow you will lead me to where Kim is.. "Sesshomaru said firmly. Duroko shook his head.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. "He mumbled.

"And why not? "Sesshomaru hissed.

"I was extremely lucky just to get this much time without Naraku finding out, that is if he hasn't figured it out already. I don't think I'll be able to slip away again. Therefore, I can only tell you where the fortress is hidden. "He stated. Sesshomaru looked as if he was about to argue but suddenly understood that the youkai was right. Things might go terribly wrong if Naraku began to suspect something. He calmed and waited for Duroko to explain.

Sesshomaru walked through a forest crawling with demons. But they avoided him leaving not much to worry about. Instead he kept his eyes out for the landmarks Duroko told him about.

'_**Walk through the Forest No Ranmyaku. '**_

Sesshomaru kept walking forward, his mind fluttering around. Every step he knew he was getting closer and closer to saving Kim.

There were a few moments that he questioned Duroko. Perhaps this was a trap possibly leading him farther away from Kim. But still, it was his only lead and he would follow it loyally.

Suddenly all the thoughts of Duroko lying was shot down when he picked up a very familiar scent. He froze, his eyes wide. He inhaled the sweet scent of lemons drowning his brain. He was dumbstruck till he realized something. He could sense Kim but for some strange reason he was just standing there dumbly.

Sesshomaru ran through the forest, the wind pushing Kim's scent into his nose. He growled as he fought his demon instincts. The feelings telling him to just transform and destroy all these stupid trees that would try blocking his path. As a matter of fact, they just wanted to destroy everything. Anything that wasn't Kim was just in the way. He had to find her. He had to know what happened to her. But at the same time he'd have to keep control.

His feet were giving the ground below him a good pounding. Demons and animals alike hid behind the bushes as they sensed the angry demonic aurora storming towards them. But he focused himself on the scent quickly getting closer and closer. The scent that could end all his pain.

_Just one more battle... that's all this will take._

He put his hand on the hilt of the Tokijin. He was almost there, so close. His feet started moving faster without even a command from his brain. Every last inch of him wanted to get there as soon as possible.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. There was the scent, just beyond a few trees and bushes. He quickly pulled out the Tokijin and with a simple leap soared past the plant barrier and into the very edge of a field. As soon as he landed the youkai heard a few gasps. He made a quick turn towards the noise and pointed the Tokijin in it's direction. But his eyes went wide with confusion when he saw the sight.

Sitting in the grassy plain was three humans. Two demons resting on their shoulders. He glared as one of them, a female, stood up and stepped to the side. Sesshomaru glared at the human girl, then let his eyes scan the area for his own female.

"What do you want Sesshomaru!? "The female yelled, trying to sound brave. Sesshomaru ignored her, but lowered his Tokijin. His heart dropped when the wind bushed away the last bit of Kim's scent that had just vanished.

_She's not here._

"Hey! Answer me! "The girl yelled again.

"Lady Kagome, please be cautious! "The male monk with them said as he stood and walked next to her.

"I don't care! Why is he here? Isn't one attack a day enough? "She asked, her voice holding sadness. The other female stood up and joined the three. Sesshomaru let out a growl and looked over at the humans. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango looked back at him with Shippo and Kirara hanging on their shoulders. He noticed the tear stains running down the miko's cheeks, but didn't care to much. She glared.

"Oh I get it! You're here to take advantage of this opportunity and kill Inuyasha when he can't defend himself! "She hissed. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. How was Inuyasha not able to defend himself?

"That's so low...You monster! "Kagome yelled the last words. Sesshomaru ignored her words and walked forward. The closer he got, the more tense the three humans became. Inuyasha's scent suddenly became clear in his nose. But there was a strange trait of it. The demon looked down, behind the humans' feet. He noticed a big red lump. His eyes widened a bit when he realized the "lump" was his half brother's body, on the ground unconscious.

Sesshomaru looked on confused at his brother. He laid on his stomach exposing the back. Sesshomaru saw no blood, nor could he sense any. It was as if his brother had just fallen. Kagome suddenly jumped in front of him with her arms out as if the act as a shield for Inuyasha.

"You think your so great. Attacking someone when they are so venerable! "She yelled, Sesshomaru now understanding the sadness on her voice. The demon's eyes widened.

_Venerable..._

Kim's smiling face suddenly flashed into his mind.

He remembered holding Kim in a warm embrace the day she had "died".

_"Like right now, I just feel some comfortable and immortal. Like nothing bad could ever happen. "Kim mumbled softly._

Sesshomaru frowned.

_I promised her... I told her nothing bad would ever happen again. Though that is exactly how I left her... venerable... And then I let..._

Naraku and smirking face appeared in the youkai's head.

_I let him take her..._

His fist clenched as he growled.

_I can not waste time with these fools any longer._

Kagome looked confused as Sesshomaru turned around and prepared for a sprint. Miroku, Sango and Shippo also seemed confused.

"Did Kagome drive him off? "Shippo mumbled. Sango and Miroku looked at him with little shrugs. Sesshomaru was ready to take of when suddenly,

"Wait! Lord Sesshomaru! "A little voice said. Sesshomaru stopped mid-step and glanced back. Kagome let her arms drop as Myoga popped out from behind her raven locks and onto her nose.

"What do you want Myoga? "He said, no emotion what so ever in his voice.

"Myoga? "Kagome mumbled as Myoga jumped up and down.

"Milord, where is Kim? "Myoga asked.

"Kim? Oh her...that's right, whatever did happen to her? "Sango said. Myoga gulped at Sesshomaru's silence.

"Oh no. It is as I feared. Please, Lord Sesshomaru, look at the wound on Master Inuyasha's chest! "Myoga pleaded. Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"Why would this Sesshomaru waste my time examining a wound on my worthless half brother? I have things to do. "He said. Myoga nodded.

"Just trust me Lord Sesshomaru! You WANT to see it. "Myoga assured him. Sesshomaru glared at the flea then looked down at Inuyasha. He pondered for a moment, then walked forward, putting Kagome back in her defender mode.

"No stay away from him! "Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru just kept moving forward.

"Please calm down Kagome! Lord Sesshomaru will cause no harm to Master Inuyasha. "Myoga said.

"Hey I've always wondered...why do you call Sesshomaru 'lord' and Inuyasha only 'master'? "Shippo asked hanging on Miroku's shoulder as Sango and the monk walked over next to Kagome.

"That's none of your business! "Myoga yelled jumping up and down on Kagome's nose. Sesshomaru leaned down next to Inuyasha and flipped the hanyou over to see the wound planted on his chest. Sesshomaru let out a gasp, surprising everyone. They looked over as Sesshomaru starred down at the terrible mark. But it wasn't only terrible. It was familiar. Sesshomaru knew this mark. He had once had this mark.

Naraku starred at the image in Kanna's mirror.

"So, Sesshomaru has come across Inuyasha and his gang. I do wonder what this will lead to. "He thought out loud. Duroko and Kagura gave the smallest of eye rolls from a corner. A little light caught Duroko's eye. He glanced over towards the window and saw someone sitting there. The light coming from the shinny jewel she threw up and down in the air. Her eyes looking out the window at the surrounding palace the little group had completely taken over. A sword leaning against her shoulder. Duroko's eyes narrowed.

He had finally figured this whole mystery out when he returned the night he went to betray Naraku. He was greeted by that demon attacking him, grabbing his neck and almost killing him. Naraku referred to her as the new team member but Duroko thought of her as an enemy.

"With their help I'm sure Sesshomaru will be here anytime now. "Naraku said as he looked over at the demon by the window. She continued to ignore her surroundings. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Are you ready? "He questioned, already knowing the answer. The demon threw the shard in the air one last time then caught it in a snatching movement. She stared out the window for another moment then stood up, grabbing her sword with the free hand. She placed the sword in the slash wrapped over her obi and turned towards Naraku. He noticed a little smirk on her face.

She began walking past them towards the room's sliding doors.

"We'll just have to see, now won't we? "Her humerous voice said as she slid open the door and disappeared into the hall. Kagura and Duroko wanted to do another roll.

"She must think she's so cool... "Duroko grumbled as Kagura sighed.

(Lol I know, it's just so not obvious who this mystery person is? Aren't I the best at keeping secrets? Sarcasm OmG I think I just realized something! A smiley I can use that ff won't erase! Muahaha! )

Sesshomaru ran as fast as those pointy little shoes would let him. He remembered and followed Duroko's instructions carefully, making sure not to miss anything. He was running so fast that it was even tiring him. Finally he stopped and looked around. According to Duroko, Naraku had been hiding out in some kind of fortress they took over. The fortress had been inhabited my simple monks thus they had to power to put a spell on it, making their walls only visible by day.

Oh of course, it was night time.

The thing that bugged Sesshomaru most was that he wasn't even sure if this was the right place. He could end up spending the whole night to wait for something to pop up, only to be proven a fool in the morning. But he had no choice. If there was even the smallest chance Duroko was being truthful then he would wait.

He sat down crossing his legs and closed his eyes. For once he was tired, from all that lack of sleep. Before he knew it his senses were relaxing and he was asleep.

**o(-.-)o o(-.-)o o(-.-)o **

Two figures snuck through the forest. They jumped behind a bush and starred out into the field where Sesshomaru sat or rather slept. One motioned to the other as it crept closer to the field, hiding it's self behind a tree. It gestured for the other to follow.

A smirk came onto the figures face as it prepared. Our little sneak behind the tree looked confused then slapped their head with realization.

"Dum. Dum. Dum dum dum. Dum dum, "It sang as it rolled, hid and cartwheeled over to it's companion. The other figure just glared at it and punched it's head.

"Ayla, stop goofing off! "

"Oh come on! You can't honestly say you've never wanted to do that! "Ayla said to Alyssa. Alyssa just sighed and looked back at Sesshomaru, making sure he was still asleep.

"He must be really tired. "Ayla mumbled and sat down behind the tree. Alyssa nodded and also sat down.

"I can't believe he's sleeping at a time like this. "Ayla said. Alyssa nodded.

"Then again, it's been a while since the last time he got to sleep. I can kinda understand him taking this moment to catch some z's. "Ayla added.

"Ayla, "Alyssa said.

"Yeah? "

"Shut up. "Alyssa ordered and leaned back on the trees bark.

Ayla put up a pouty look and curled her knees up to her chest.

"Fine.. "She mumbled.

As the suns light began to shine from above the horizon, Sesshomaru's sensitive skin felt it. He immediately opened his eyes and looked ahead. He was amazed and surprised to see that as the sun rose afortress began to become visible. It seemed that when light hit it the area would light up and the fortress would be revealed as if it had just been in the dark shadow the whole time. Sesshomaru stood up and watched as the sun was fully exposed in the sky, thus exposing the fortress.

Alyssa was lucky that at that very moment she stirred and opened her hazel eyes. With a little grumbled she glanced over at the field and fully woke up when she saw Sesshomaru walking towards a fortress.

"_When the heck did that get there?! "_

She hurried to Ayla's side and shook her awake. Ayla was about to snap something when Alyssa quickly covered her mouth and gestured towards Sesshomaru. Ayla took a few moments to remember what was going on then nodded.

Sesshomaru reached the fortress gates and looked up. They were tall, but not to tall. It was obvious the monks relied more on their magic to protect them. Knowing that a surprise attack would be best, he gracefully jumped over the gate, making sure he was silent.

But as soon as his feet touched the ground Kanna's mirror flashed on, revealing the image of Sesshomaru. Naraku smirked, starring as the demon ran silently around the empty fortress, thinking he was undetected.

"Such a fool. "He laughed and stood up. His red eyes glanced to the corner where Kagura and Duroko were.

"Where is she? "He asked.

"Already there. "Kagura answer, the normal attitude in her voice. Naraku smirked and walked towards the sliding doors, Kanna not to far behind. "I suppose we should get going then as well. "He mumbled but stopped next to Duroko.

"Actually Duroko, you have gained his trust for the most part. Lead him to us. "Naraku ordered.

"Come, Kagura. "He said before leaving. Duroko glared at Naraku as the hanyou left then sighed.

"_There has to be a way out of this... "_

Suddenly he smirked.

"I have an idea... "He said to himself.

Alyssa and Ayla stared up the gate, trying to figure out how they were going to get over.

"Why don't we just jump like Sesshomaru did? "Ayla suggested.

"Ayla... Do you even think about what you say? "Alyssa mumbled. Ayla sighed and glared at her little sister.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas! "She snapped.

"Ayla, your ideas are very far from bright. "Alyssa said in a bored tone and looked around for anything that could possibly help them.

"I know! Why don't I throw you over and then you find some rope! Then you can throw it to the other side and I'll climb over. "Ayla explained. Alyssa took advantage of the anime world and got a sweat drop.

Sesshomaru looked around as he walked. He was so confused. His nose didn't pick up Kim's scent anywhere. Suddenly, it did pick up one scent as he stopped walking. His eyes glared behind him.

"I am guessing Naraku knows I am here... "Sesshomaru's icy voice mumbled. Duroko nodded and walked in front of the demon.

"Correct. "

"So, where is she? "Sesshomaru hissed.

"Not in this fortress, she has been relocated. "

"WHAT? "Sesshomaru suddenly snapped, making Duroko back up a bit.

"Calm down! I have ordered to bring you to her! "He snapped back. Sesshomaru actually showed confusion on his face.

"Naraku has ordered you to? Why? "He asked.

"That doesn't matter. Here's what does. You have to just leave! Leave and forget about Kim! Forget about all of this, it'd be the best for both of us. "Duroko said in a rushed tone. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Hear me out. Naraku is with Kim waiting for you. If you never show up he'll just stay there waiting for who knows how long! We all know what a baka Naraku is! By the time he realizes your not showing up you would of completly forgotten about this whole mess and I could be far enough to escape Naraku. "

"And where would that leave Kim? "Sesshomaru hissed. Duroko frowned.

"Sesshomaru... trust me... I've figured out what's happened. Why she doesn't try to escape. Some things are better left unknown. "He mumbled. Sesshomaru's glare narrowed.

"You said Naraku didn't do anything to her... "

"I said Naraku didn't do anything _like that _to her! But she has... Let's just say you won't like what has happened to her. "He struggled to explain. Sesshomaru took his eyes away from Duroko and looked forward.

"If you will not take me to her I will find her on my own. "He said in a 'this is over' tone and walked forward, leaving any thought of abandoning Kim with Duroko. As the demon lord walked away Duroko sighed.

"I will not lead you to her. I am taking this chance to run... but if you truly want to go and end up getting both of you killed go ahead. Up ahead is a hall way. Third door on the left you'll find a portal. Go through that and you'll find her. "He explained. Sesshomaru stopped walking as Duroko turned the opposite way and began making his way towards the exit. Then Sesshomaru said something that surprised him, something that stopped his feet.

"Thank you. "The demon lord mumbled then ran forward to find the hall way.

Duroko watched him leave for a moment then silently walked towards the front gate.

Sesshomaru reached the third door to the left in the hallway. He quickly slid it open and just as Duroko had said, there was a shining portal. It was quite an awkward place for a portal, but whatever. He didn't waste anytime but jumped right in.

**o(-.-)o o(-.-)o o(-.-)o **

"AH! "Alyssa screamed as she flew over the gate and into the fortress.

"Ug... "She groaned on the other side.

"Did it work? "Ayla yelled from the other side.

"Yeah, painfully! "Alyssa yelled back and sat up.

"Painful, huh? Well... uh.. In that case Mr. Demon, I think I'll just wait for her out here. Thanks for your help anyway! "Ayla spoke to someone other then Alyssa.

"Ayla! "Alyssa snapped. They were lucky that a friendly yet strong demon had noticed them and decided to help them over the gate. Right when Alyssa was about to yell something to her sister she heard footsteps. She looked over and saw no other then Duroko. She slowly stood up with a confused look as he walked, his head bent down, his mind deep in thought.

"Alyssa? Why are you so quiet all of the sudden? "Ayla yelled, getting Duroko's attention. He looked forward at Alyssa. She yipped a bit and stepped back. He just starred at her, blankly.

"Stay away from me! I just want to find Kim! "She said, her words shaking. Duroko kept looking at her.

"What are you, an idiot? Running in here alone? "He said. Alyssa glared at him.

"Hey! She aint alone bub! Don't make me come over there! "Ayla yelled. Duroko smiled.

"Of course, where's there's one of you 'Kodes' there's bound to be another. "He said and continued walking forward.

"Actually, that's quite admirable how you three look out for each other. But I must insist you give up, there's no use. "He added. Alyssa glared at him and made fists.

"No use! Are you trying to tell me there's no use in helping Kim? In saving my best friend? There's always use! "Alyssa yelled, her voice holding feeling. Duroko stopped walking and starred at her.

"Kim has always been there for me and during this whole mess she's tried to keep us out of it. "She mumbled. A little smile formed on her lips.

"And she's always gotten her clumsy self into messes... it's my job to help her out of them. "She said with a bit of laugh yet sadness in her voice. Duroko frowned and looked down.

"Go down this hallway till you pass three more hallways. Take the forth on the right and go three doors to the left. There will be a portal, go through that and you'll be with her and Sesshomaru. "He gave directions again then walked past her.

Alyssa turned around and watched his back as he walked. She smiled brightly.

"Thanks! "She said. Suddenly, there was a screaming noise as Ayla crash landed on the ground next to Alyssa.

"Ow that is painful... "She mumbled, rubbing her sore butt then noticed Duroko. Instantly she jumped up and in front of her little sister.

"What do you want? "She hissed. Alyssa grabbed her sister's arm and began running in the direction Duroko had described.

"Come on! We have to help Kim! "She said. Duroko looked back to see a confused Ayla being pulled off by an excited Alyssa. He couldn't help but focus on Alyssa and the excited energy she let out.

'_Strange she would trust me so easily... especially after... '_

He thought back to when he was pretending to be Sesshomaru and forced upon her that kiss. The thought of that kiss made him smile, he had to admit it was quite enjoyable. But he quickly shook those thoughts out of his head.

'_She will be dead soon anyway...there is no need to recall those kinds of memories. '_

He was about to keep moving forward till he felt something, not tangible, holding him back. He starred confused for a moment then sighed.

"You have to be kidding me... "He mumbled as his heart rapidly thumped.

**o(-.-)o o(-.-)o o(-.-)o **

Sesshomaru emerged form the other side of the portal. He looked around. This place was familiar to him. He didn't not know how, but he had been there before.

But that thought was pushed out of his head and replaced by another. A though that came up his nose and through any part of his sense. I guess it wasn't really a thought but an observation. The observation of Kim's scent lingering in the air. It was so close, almost to close for comfort.

He walked forward, his senses alert. With every step he took his familiarity with the area grew more and more.

'_When have I been here before...? '_

Suddenly, he heard a wisping noise. Knowing what it was, he jumped, just in time to miss a blow aimed right for him. He growled and looked toward who ever had attacked him. A few yards or so away from him stood a female figure. His eyes widened.

A smirk was formed on her pink lips, her piercing gold eyes sparkled in an evil way, her long lavender hair was brought back into a pony tail, and a purple stripe on each cheek curved along with her smirk.

A little soft laugh came from her as she pulled a sword out of it's sheath that hung at her hip. Her clawed fingers wrapped around it's hilt and held the blade up. Suddenly, she charged towards Sesshomaru.

Normally, Sesshomaru would of countered or at least tried to dodge the attack. Normally, he would be fully alert right now and end this quickly, not bothering with this being. But this was not a normal situation, this particular situation made his head spin.

"Kim? "His voice questioned as his mate to be rushed forward to attack him.

**So... it's yet again another cliffy... I do wonder why I have so many of these things... lol... Um... oh great... time to respond to reviews. Joy. -.-u**

**Okay, this time I'm not even going to bother saying I'll post the next chapter soon since we all know that's probably not going to happen... lol. Okay, so I'm sure you all have no idea what you reviewed since it was so long ago. Well just to show you I care and so you don't have to look it up, I'll repost your reviews.**

**

* * *

Tatara's girl: _(thankyou thankyou! I loved this chapter it had a lot of great twists and was a lot more informative than the previouse chapter  
i loved the whole myoga being scared of a long winded story teller! who would have thought that someone who liked telling stories as much as he did would pass up the chance to hear some good stories. please update again as soon as possable. i look forward to finding out what new twists you have in store! yours faithfully'TG)_ **

**lol you wanted a twist, and guess what? You got one. **

**

* * *

molly-mouse616: (_Xd well it was really late, and me being the baka-san I am, I thought it was The band of seven or whatever their name's were.  
Don't hate me please! Long chapter, I thought you said it ended up being 30 pages? Well it seemed that long, NOW OFF TO THE RIBAL! Wait no... Damnit I have to go to school... T-T)_ **: (

**OOO! This is her people! The one responsible for me not updating. -.-... lol but anyway, you thought it was the band of seven. I remember posting that it defiantly wasn't. Lol Silly Anna... what's a Ribal? XD**

**

* * *

Kyoumi: _(Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... oo;_**

Anywho. THE EVILNESS. Actually, not really. It's sort of normal. HEY! I don't remember reading anything about Kim in a dog demon form or something! Whatever. Does she even have one?)

:

**What do you mean you don't remember? Did you read We're in An Anime?**

**

* * *

MIdoriko-the unessasary:_(Great chappie...damn Naraku to hell and Moski(God bless Sesshy for not snapping). By the way I'm not british, I'm a part of the british comon wealth in the West Indies/Caribbean, my country used to be owned by England but I am infact Jamaican and Americans use a different English dialect all together it's confusig sometimes when I read american fics or brittish fics because of the diferent styles of grammer and overall custom. For instance you spell colour as color (correct me if I'm wrong) but Caribbean ppl. just speak strangely compared to other english speaking countries so, whatever. What ticks me off is when ppl. try and speak patois by saying 'Yeah mon', I don't know any one who speaks like that, they just end up sounding retarded or like Miss Cleo, who I think would have been more believable if she said she was a Barbadian or a Trinie ne who I'm ranting so thanx for the new installment and keep on keeping on.)  
_**:

**Oh wow... that was a long one... eh... -skims-...ooo okay I get it... A lot of people here spell color as colour too... hmmm... even though spell check doesn't seem to like it XD lol.**

**

* * *

Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever:_(TT.TT ALYSSA, AYLA, COME TO DA FREAKIN' RESCUE!_**

OH! INUYASHA TOO!)  
**Yeah, like they would be a big help... lol... anyway...uh... thanks for the review :)**

:**

* * *

Argent Princess: _(Great Chappy! Sorry I could'nt finish the last review cause my so called friend grabbed the key board and hit the mouse and hit da send button...or sumthing like thjat...i dunno...  
any way pleez update soon!)_ **:

**Lol I understand. Alyssa always does stuff like that to me when I'm on the computer and she's over. She'll type some whack message on like aim and send it XP She's a dork... lol**

**

* * *

Darkangelsdevil: **

_Sesshy...ostrich...face turns red as she tries to keep from laughing Aw screw it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Whew. Glad that is over. That was a really good chapter but now that Kim is a demon, shouldn't she be able to protect herself from Naraku sort of? Just a suggestion but I still love your story. Who knew that Jaken could play video games...)_

**Well you have to consider the fact Kim just became a demon again. She can't just turn back and then BAM, she knows how to expertly fight XD**

**

* * *

VulpesKai: _(this story is so awesome! that was so funny how sesshomaru had to endure the old guy's stories!)_ **:

**Lol Yeah, I wanted the chapter to be funny but I wanted to put Sesshy through hell. And at that moment my father was talking to me about... Rome... or something and I just realized "Hey! Listening to pointless stories sucks! " lol

* * *

**


	44. World hates me like I'm sure you do

Omg... omg... OH MY GOD!!

No, I'm not dead? surprising aint it? Well, I feel absolutely horrible for taking so long. Really, you guys have no idea how terrible I feel. You've all been so loyal and just want more and love my story so much.. .and...and... god I just want to jump off a cliff. I'm disgusted with my lazyness, truly I am. But guess what? I decided to start a new story: D

HaHa! You feel for it? Didn't you? lol... I'm not that stupid. So no, no new story.

You know what really sucks? I had the chapter which was about three fourths done then mighty karma decided to kick my ass again and my computer got a really bad virus. So we had to reboot it.

I

lost

EVERYTHING!!!!

Including that god damn chapter! I swear, I am so close to giving up. But anyways, I'll try to update but will all know that we can't trust my 'trys' as far as we can throw them. And since they are basically impossible to throw... uh... yeah.

I LOVE YOU ALL.

I LOVE WRITING.

I HAVE BEEN ON A VERY LONG BREAK.

MY COMPUTER IS DEAD.

THE CHAPTER IS LOST.

THE WORLD HATES ME.

And even with all of that I will still update... eventually... so... uh... yeah. V.V

Let the hate emails flow in... please nobody go through with their death threats, they scare me.

--- Megan


	45. How Typical

O-m-g...IT'S AN ACTUALLY CHAPTER?! I'm not even going to bother explaining what took me so long. I'm not even going to try responding to your reviews but next chapter I totally will! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO WILL STILL CONTINUE TO READ. I DO PLAN ON STILL WRITING :D I know this chapter is kinda short... but I wanted to post something. And I suppose it basically sums up what I was trying to get across. IFor those of you reading Rival, I don't know when I'll update that again. I might wait till I finish this up then get back to work. I'm going to get startedo n chapter 46 now :D

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED.**

**Chapter 45: How Typical. **

Sesshomaru's feet stumbled back but he was still alert. His sword came up right as Kim's swung towards him and the sound of clashing metal was heard from all around. Never had he felt so angry at himself for lifting a sword towards his enemy. Then again, he had never made an enemy of a mate to be. As Sesshomaru stared past their blades with a seriously annoyed look, Kim's face had a beautiful smirk painted on it.

Finally, Sesshomaru grew tired of the sword lock and pushed her back. Kim knew that there'd be no point in trying to match his strength. It'd just be a long battle of muscle which would in the end exsausht them both. So she swiftly leaped back and a few feet away from him, landing gracefully on her two feet.

"Why Sesshomaru, you seem angry." Kim said, her tone so teasing. She was attempting to push all his buttons.

"Kim, why are you doing this?" Sesshomaru snapped, in no mood for her games. It made him even more steamed that this all seemed to be only a game to her. Just by the way she spoke, attacked, and even looked. It was all a game... Somehow she wasn't realizing what she was doing to him. Him, her soon to be mate. That is if both of them survived this.

"Because, he told me to. Duh." Kim replied with a shrug, sounding like her normal Kim-self as she pointed behind her back. Right at where the hanyou, Naraku, stood away from the fight enough the enjoy it yet not risk any blood staining him. His arms crossed as a pleased smile laid under the blood red eyes that watched the scene. He loved the bitter battle between lovers happening before him. He loved the fact that he was responsible for it all even more.

"Spoken like a true minion." He commented, such a wicked smile on his face. His choice of words made Sesshomaru shake with anger, the urge to slaughter the hanyou on the spot rushing through his nerves. And he actually was about to follow that urge. Within the second he had sprinted in front of Naraku, ready to slice his Tokijin through Naraku's flesh. But Kim was proving her speed to him as she ran in front of Sesshomaru, her sword once again taking to blow instead of the original target.

Sesshomaru backed away a bit, but his sword taking another swing towards the hanyou. Naraku took a leap to the side, leaving the taiyoukai to Kim as she swung at him. They exchanged a few clashes, each noise making Sesshomaru's anger closer and closer to it's peak. Finally, he couldn't help it. He was about to start yet another one...

"Kim, what the hell are you doing?!" He yelled, backing away a bit and lowering his sword to his side. Kim blinked at how he had suddenly gone from fighting with swords to yelling at her so loudly in such a familiar stance.

"Are you that stupid? I'm ending your life!" She replied back, her sword also falling to her side. Naraku's eyes became narrowly blank((my new word for -.- hehe)). How in the world did he know something like this would end up happening? He had been spying on them enough to know that it was nearly impossible for the two to go ten minutes without bickering. He had been praying this one time would be an exception, but it seemed not even that could keep these two from butting heads.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked in such a tone filled with disbelief.

"I told you! Because-he-said-so." She replied and pointed back at Naraku again, adding a little foot stomp.

"Oh, I see. So you'll listen to him but not this Sesshomaru. Typical." Sesshomaru said with a very rude eye roll. It surprised Naraku to see how much Sesshomaru was letting his emotions go. What had this human..ish done to him?

"You know what's typical Sesshomaru? How I'm, like, fighting you right now! I'm obviously under some kind of stupid spell by your stupid rival and what do you do? You yell at me? What the hell?!" Kim threw her hands into the air as if her anger was enough to summon some time of evil anger monsters from beneath the earth... in the form of a giant evil lime green panda. At least that would of been Kim's anger monster preference...

"Actually, I find it even more typical that you know you're under his control and yet still your acting like his lackey, _letting _him control you! How little will power can you possibly have?" Sesshomaru replied.

"You see! Look at you! You're-heart-less." She spelled out for him.

"And-you-are-pathetic."

"You know what Sesshomaru? -You're stupid. Now shut up and fight!" Kim snapped, tired of the talk.

"I refuse to fight or hurt you, Kim!" Sesshomaru snapped back, quite the determined tone. Naraku rolled his eyes from the side lines.

"What do you call what you've been doing for the past ten minutes if not fighting?" He mumbled then froze, feeling the sharp glares from the two demon's golden eyes piercing him. He gave a fake, full opened smile to them and took a few steps away before they could go all demonic on his ass. The two demons gazed back at each other for a few more seconds, then as if thinking the same thing, got into fight ready position.

"I thought you weren't going to fight..."Kim mumbled, staring at the sword Sesshomaru held in front of himself.

"I mentioned nothing of not protecting myself." Sesshomaru replied lowly. This made Kim smile the slightest.

"So you admit you need protection? That I'm a threat?" She asked, trying to pry those words out of him. Sesshomaru let out the slightest of laughs.

"Even the most flightless and blind of owls can catch a dead mouse." He said. Kim glared as Naraku smirked. It would be happening, they would have their big battle. Hopefully end up killing each other in the end. But instead Kim did something surprising. She threw her arms into the air, yet again. Naraku's face went blank as he nearly fell over.

_'Oh dear lord... why me??'_

"What the hell?! That had to of been the most idiotic proverb I have ever heard from you!" She yelled. "And trust me, I've heard a lot from you!"

"Not as idiotic as a mind that allows it's self to be controlled." Sesshomaru countered, his voice loud and holding a great point.

Kim glared and mimicked him in a squeaky and high voice.

"Not as idiotic as a mind that allows it's self to be controlled blah blah blah."

"Why don't you just shut up and go jump off a cliff?" She growled.

"You and I both know that would not kill this Sesshomaru."

"Ah yes, cause we all know how perfect great Lord Sesshomaru is."

"Glad to see you at least remember something."

Kim frowned and made a fist with the hand that wasn't grasping her sword.

"Sesshomaru, you've got some balls to be acting like such a smart butt." She hissed.

"You would know... wouldn't you?" Naraku couldn't help but mutter.

"Shut you're mouth before I'm forced to shut it for you!" Kim yelled to the hanyou, now breathing in and out very heavily. Naraku looked at her with a still blank expression.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for interrupting the Great Big-Mouth..." He mumbled.

"Why am I surrounded by such idiots?!" Kim yelled, looked between the two.

"Well... they do say that idiots attract idiots." Sesshomaru said. Kim looked over at him with a surprised look. Sesshomaru saw this look and glared.

"Who the hell says that?" Kim asked, not quite to familiar with that phrase.

"You are trying to get some emotional reaction from me, aren't you Kim? I know you're there. I know you have some what a sense of control. But you want me to show just how much I respect you before you turn this around? That is weak Kim... earn my respect. Don't guilt it from me. Earn it by proving to me you have the power to overcome this situation." Sesshomaru nearly lectured. Could this of truly been what the demon lord was thinking? Let's see...

_'Damn... she's gonna be pissed at me T.T'_

The demoness in front of him's eyes narrowed. As if that actually were the case. The possessed Kim searched inside herself. Was that really her plan? Was that what was happening? Was she just trying to fool everyone, even herself?

"Sesshomaru... I have nothing to say to you." She snapped at him before making her hands ball into a tight fist. She had to end this now. If she was trying to fool herself, then she'd turn the tables. She'd have to end this as soon as possible, before her real side actually did try to take back control.

And the way she saw it, the only thing that Kim wanted to return to at that moment was Sesshomaru.

Eliminate him, eliminate that Kim.

No matter how much it pissed her off to actually do something Naraku told her to, she would have to.

Naraku and Sesshomaru had been gazing at her this whole time, while she just kinda stood there thinking. It was one of those awkward battle moments where there was a dead silence that no one dared to interrupt. Finally, Kim made the first move. She dropped her sword, much to the surprise of the fellows. Sesshomaru's golden eyes followed the sword as it hit the ground, then snapped right back at Kim as he heard her take in a deep breath. Deep enough to force her eyes closed. And again she silently stood, seeming in such peace. It almost looked as if she had fallen asleep while standing.

Then, it happened. Sesshomaru felt a sharp shock through his body. A warning. The gold in his eyes had never been more visible as he stood in amazement. He looked over at Naraku, seeing the same look plastered upon the hanyou's face. He could feel it too, Sesshomaru just knew it. When he looked back at Kim, he wasn't too surprised to see her body being surronded by miniature lightning bolts, swerving around as if she was the center of a whirlpool of electricity. And we all know what happens when we get shocky. Her hair began to rise as a wind was pushed from the ground below her. The elegant yet stitched with evil clothes covering her blew in the gush, magically yet wispy.

Then her eyes opened, blood red. The rest had happened too fast. The electricity around just covered her completely, growing, expanding, flying around and making a mess of everything. Pebbles in the ground began to rise as this cloud of blue that had seemed to of imprisoned Kim just got bigger and bigger. But as I said, it all happened quickly. The clouds eventually cleared and Sesshomaru's shocked face turned into one of alertness. He was not surprised by what he saw infront of him, but he did dread it.

Standing tall was Kim, but rather then the adorable little Kim, there was a giant female dog, a bitch if you will ((oh come on xD I couldn't resist)), glaring down at him with extremely narrowed blood red eyes. Her hair was mildly long yet and had such a silk to it. The lavender color seemed to shine more than ever before as the moon in the night sky reflected off it. But along with all this beauty was the gnarling snout and sharp glistening teeth that eventually moved down towards Sesshomaru, lingering in front of his face. Being face to face with such a threat would probably make the greatest of beasts, human or demon, drop dead on spot. At least the smart ones would.

But instead Sesshomaru took a small step back and frowned, staring at her with a mild distressed look.

Then, he did something very unexpected. He gulped.

This sucked.


	46. Closed Lover's Eyes

**Hey guys! You got so lucky that I was stranded at my grandpa's with not Internet access... hehe... so I got this chapter up. And gaia is being very mean today so I'm probably going to spend my whole night writing. So maybe there's another chapter on it's way very soon! I really want to get back in gear with this story, so please stay as loyal and awesome as you have been!**

**MEGAN LOVES YOU ALL!!**

**And you know what? I want more friends :D So if any of you want to get in touch with me then just check out my contact info on my profile page. Alright? M'kay, enjoy!!**

**I think this one has a lot of spelling mistakes O.o**

**Gomen v.v**

**HELL YES IT HAD A LOT OF MISTAKES. **

**HERE WE ARE LIKE SIX MONTHS LATER AND I WAS READING OVER THE CHAPTER AND OH MAN**

**I WANT TO KILL MYSELF FOR WRITING THIS SHIT.**

**This chapter has been read over and fixed now D:**

* * *

As Sesshomaru stared up into the giant and red eyes of Kin, who was still in her threatening dog demon form, he gulped down all his urges to scream out 'OH SHIT'. Instead he settled on trying to talk sense into the giant dog, though he knew that was nearly impossible. Once mad enough, a transformed demon could rage on till either extremely harmed or they took care of whatever pest forced them into that state. He sighed, glaring up at Kim let out a battle cry in the form of a howl.

"Dammit..." He said quietly to himself as Kim's piercing red eyes looked back down at him. He had a choice, kiss some major doggy ass or keep trying to bring out the real Kim. If he could get her back to norm and sick her on Naraku... well that'd be quite the accomplishment.

"And I thought you were a big bitch before..." He mumbled, obviously wanting Kim to hear him. And oh boy, she heard him alright.

Her muzzled lowered right in front of him and her mouth opened like a bear trap, roaring in his face with retread acid stenched breath and going to fling shut around him. But Sesshomaru was smart enough to jump out of the way and avoid the smelly death trap between her sharp teeth. From the side lines Naraku could only laugh with his arms crossed, already planning out his final words to Sesshomaru for the effect of 'cool bad guy-ness'.

_'Hmm... Maybe 'Sayonara, Sesshomaru-sama'. No.. maybe...'_

Right as he was thinking, Sesshomaru came flying past him and colliding into one of the hard giant stones that scattered around the plot of land. Sesshomaru groaned as an ache ran through his body while Kim's front paw lowered, the one that had whacked him like a base ball. She crouched low the to ground, snarling at the taiyoukai then letting out a fierce bark. Sesshomaru's body fell into the hard and brown dirt, and for a second he rested on his knees till he was back onto his feet.

"..." He glared at her, looking unfazed but with a huge storm in his head, not sure what to do.

_'This can't happen... what can this Sesshomaru do...?' _He thought while glancing around the area, a scent so familiar in his nose but him unable to identify it.

_'Where is this...?'_ His inner voice asked his mind, knowing the answer was locked away some where deep.

"Haven't figured it out yet, Sesshomaru-sama?" Naraku said with a wide grin, as if reading the demon's mind. Sesshomaru looked away from the pouncing positioned Kim and at Naraku with a hard expression. Naraku's grin grew.

"Quite befitting that father and son will share the same tomb..." He mumbled.

And with that, Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Finally he knew, his eyes looking back around. This was it... his father's tomb. How Naraku had transported them there was beyond him, and the wonder if he'd be able to get back out was front of his mind. Then another thought came across him as sharp as his narrow eyes.

"How dare you defy my father's final resting place!" He yelled, his voice booming and his eyes flashing a red.

"Don't feed me that nonsense, Sesshomaru-sama. You defied it just as much when you attacked Inuyasha for the-"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru interrupted him, so obviously pissed now. Oh the pissdom. His eyes were blood stained as he looked at Naraku, ready to fling forward and attack. But right as his poisonous claws were about to pierce the hanyou something came in the way. Naraku had not even bother reacting since he knew his newest lackey, Kim and all her skyscraper glory, would come and shield him. She took advantage of her surprise appearance and crushed Sesshomaru under her paw, pressing against his body as only his head and one clawed hand stuck out from under her foot.

As he felt his body being crushed he let out a loud cry, instincts taking over along with his demon mind as he took the free claw and dug it into Kim's paw. She let out a loud and long whimper as poison drained from his hand, seeping into her meat and veins. She instantly retracted her paw, holding it up and using her three other feet to step back while she licked her injured foot.

Naraku's grin fell as he watched Sesshomaru slowly but surely move to his feet, growling oh so lowly. That feeling was in the air again... a feeling that Naraku had feared would come and turn this battle around. He knew it could go to anyone as Sesshomaru's red eyes stared with anger at the giant dog demon. But at the same time he knew that despite the firecness, that was his Kim. That was his mate to be, the one he'd dedicated himself to protecting. And now he was forced to this, protecting her from himself? It seemed impossible. He snarled and looked back at Naraku, the hanyou staying still with narrow eyes but shivering on the inside.

"I give you one last chance, Naraku." Sesshomaru told him, his own voice seeming to be accompanied by a more frightening and monstrous one.

"One last chance to take your hold off of Kim before I let you taste your own blood, drown in your own suffering."

Naraku stared back at him with just as hard of a look.

"You are in no position to be trying to deal with me. Lord Sesshomaru." He hissed. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide as his mouth opened, his fangs even larger than they normally were as he boomed.

"AM I, NARAKU?" His two voices yelled, his normal icy tone becoming over powered by the demonic voice.

"WE SHALL SEE." He hissed loudly as his body suddenly began changing, his releasing a loud cry as his hands curled then came back straight with monstrous claws. His muscles bulged and a muzzle grew on his face. He curled over, smoke and electric bolts surrounding him and then finally a fierce twister shooting from the sky, trapping him in his center as it got wider and wider, faster and faster. And then finally in the blink of an eye it dispatched, in it's debree stood a monstrous dog.

Through the grains of dust that floated and fell in the air, the bright white fur of Sesshomaru's dog demon form stood, dark crescent moon a top his head and red eyes under the folds of many rumbled skin, creasing from the anger cause glare of his eyes. He snarled, looking at Naraku with blood lust. Naraku finally let his cool posture down and backed away, his arms uncrossing as he had a clear expression of displeasure.

But enough to the hanyou's surprised, Sesshomaru glare left him and went straight to Kim who had stopped the tending of her injured foot and watched as her opponent transformed. She lowered her paw back to the ground as he glared at her, her eyes meeting right back at his as she lowered her head, not to show respect or authority but to prepare for another pouncing position. She let out a long growl his way, tempting him to come at her as he stood his ground and looked fierce, his own growl slurring from his lips.

Finally Kim let out a loud and sharp bark, Sesshomaru deciding it was time and dashing towards her. Kim stood her ground and waited for him to come before swiping at him with her good front paw and scratching across his face. Sesshomaru ignored the attack and flung his monstrous body into her's, knocking her to her side. Once over her, he went to bite into her flesh. But Kim rolled under his legs and cut off his balance, him toppling over as she scrambled onto her four paws a bit away from him.

Naraku stayed close to the wall as he watched the two demons bite and snap at each other, both cutting at each other skin but neither showing a sign of surrender. His pupils followed every step they took as this fierce battle took place, the intenseness of it even making him, a vessel of pure evil, gulp with a lack of ease. What would happen... he wasn't sure. His eyes stayed focus on the giant beads around Kim's neck, which had grown along with her when she transformed.

_"...kill..."_

**(-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) **

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Two voices in union screamed as Alyssa and Ayla hustled down a path, behind them an army of weak demons. Weak, yet could still take two young human girls. But behind the demons was a giant boulder, chasing after all of them as they ran. How Alyssa and Ayla had gotten in this predicament could be explained with a simple sentence. All Ayla's fault.

"OH MY GOSH I HATE YOU!" Alyssa screamed as they ran, not even concentrating on how tired she was but the fear that was taking over her.

"DON'T YOU THINK WE SHOULD BE A LITTLE MORE POSITIVE? I MEAN, WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE!!" Ayla yelled back to her.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD THAT MAKE ME WANT TO BE POSITIVE?!" Alyssa replied just as loudly.

"WELL IT COULD BE WORST!!" Ayla pointed out. The two looked back at the same time, right as the boulder suddenly caught on fire and the demons were coming up closer on them. The two sisters looked back at each other, Ayla smiling fakely and wide, Alyssa with her narrowed and blank look, and both holding a sweat drop.

"I really hate you..." Alyssa hissed.

Ayla gulped and looked forward, suddenly noticing a little groove in a wall.

"This way!" She yelled and grabbed Alyssa's arm, dragging her along as she made a sudden and quick turned which only a few of the demons behind them were able to follow while the others were still chased by the boulder on the straight path.

"Brilliant! Too bad we're still up shit's creek!" Alyssa said as they ran, grateful for a little less of the trouble but still in 'oh fawk' mode. Ayla then suddenly came to a stop and looked back at the demons, a determined look.

"That's it!" She yelled, facing them as they came. Alyssa ran a bit a head of her then looked back at her cousin with a confused expression.

"AYLA! What are you doing? RUN!" She screamed. Ayla turned back to face Alyssa.

"No! If we're going to die then we might as well die with honor! I'm going to fight back!" She told her sister.

Alyssa looked at her with almost admirable eyes.

".. Sis..." She mumbled.

Ayla kept her determined look, that is until she turned back to the demons and saw their scary faces coming towards her. As soon as she met the sight she grimaced with fright and backed away.

"GAH!" She screamed and turned, high tailing it past Alyssa who stood with puzzled face.

"Ayla! What about-?"

"CHANGED MY MIND!" She screamed while throwing her arms in the air and running.

"wha-" Alyssa said and looked back to see the demons still coming. "Eh, wait for me!" She yelled, just begging her run as the front of the pack was about a foot away. The girls ran till they came to another turn, making it and keeping their pace up. As the demons were about to also make the turn, Alyssa and Ayla didn't notice a sudden slash across the front, most of them crumbling apart into pieces. Another slash and last of them were dead, the girls already disappearing into the darkness of the hall while thinking they still had the demon mob on their tails.

And their savor stood by the pieces of demons, his long claws dripping with blood and an acid mix. He turned around, his long silver ponytail flowing behind him as gold eyes watched the girls run away. He looked back at the dead demons then disappeared into the shadows.

A few minutes later Ayla and Alyssa found themselves in a dark hall, their speed increased greatly as they went through fatigue.

"Oh... god... I give up..." Ayla gasped as she stumbled down to the ground, laying and catching her breath. Alyssa looked over at her sister.

"No Ayla! They're...They're..." She looked behind them to only see empty and dimmed darkness. When Ayla saw her sisters confused expression she also looked back to see the sight of nothing. She gaped while crawling to her knees and looking back.

"Where did they go...?" She asked softly, Alyssa only standing there and starring while the air filled with confusion.

**(-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) **

Yipes and cries, all exchanged between two demons. Blinded by fury and self pride they attack each other, unable to see the true face of their partner. Memories lost in the blackness along with their true selves, hearts tainted with rage and bitterness. Fighting. They always had but never in a way like this, him raising his claws to her and she nipping at his heart. Lips once brought together snarl with hatred and eyes that sparkled with passion now were too narrow to hold anything at all.

But, still, at least the only thing they thought of was each other.

If she had been her normal humanoid form, she would of let out a heart sinking shriek and not the yipe of pain as she flew into one of the monstrous stones, now clearly visible as the hard armour of his fathers skeleton. He approached as she shook, almost not able to hold her own body above her four paws. It was only natural he'd be stronger than she. He always had been, what made now different?

His eyes looked up at the bones that towered above them, away from his mate whom's sparkle was invisible to his blinded eyes of rage. They stared right into the face of Father, looking as if for a signal of approval or what not. But nothing happened, no way for him to know what to do. He had his own judgment to make, a choice that could easily be a mistake in his current primal mind. His eyes trailed back to her, tired and worn but still ready to fight and defend herself. She who was looking more and more like she.

"Do not let him win!" The voice rang out through their ears, her eyes glancing to it's owner then back at he with a small growl. A growl or a groan, it could of been either. But he took it as a challenge, so he growled back, accepting the challenge. Then he saw it... his eyes catching her neck where it seemed the beads of the necklace were tightening and seeping into her skin.

Was she growling at he, or at that? Suddenly it was clear. He dashed forward, she not being able enough to dodge. His wide mouth opened then closed around her neck, sparkling fangs digging in as blood stained his lip's fur. She yipped loudly, a yipe filled with pain, sadness, and a yipe that sounded like she. For moments she struggled to break free from his grasp, stumbling around and large drops of blood splatting against the ground while trailing the struggle. But blood was not the only thing to fall.

A snap came, and the string around her neck lined with beads was cut between the fangs as he pulled away, taking a good chunk of she with him. As he backed away, she kept wobbling and whimpering with pain. Blood still spewed only now... it was different. He watched as she collapsed onto the ground, agonizingly noised but throbbing. Finally one last throb sent a pulse that shaked the world till a twister shot from the depths of the sky and swam over her, twisting a few times before crashing against her. Leaving as fast is it came, it disappeared. She not in it's place any long, but the body a small and pale Kim.

She curled, her neck still bleeding from the torn skin. The kimono cloth around her body was torn, one sleeve completely ripped off and her skirt having jagged edges except for where a piece had managed to stay attached and hung at her side. She remained covered in all the important places though, otherwise this wouldn't be a rated T fan fic...

It looked as if she was trying to push herself to her knees as the still huge he made his way over to her, his head hanging above her shaking form and looking down at her. He came close, till with a soft wind and twister not as firece as the others came to him and he was shrunken back down to his human form, though human Sesshomaru still was not. He stayed over her, golden eyes again looking down as he placed a hand on each of her shoulders and pulled her against him, letting her rest in a bed made of his arms as she groaned with pain.

Naraku's face turned into a horrid expression as he looked around at the beads scrambled on the floor, seeing them explode into soft clouds and evaporate away.

"Damn..." He hissed and looked back over at the two demons. Sesshomaru had already ripped apart the long ends of his sleeve and wrapped it around her neck twice, firm enough to soak the blood but not tight enough to make breathing even more difficult for her. One of his long fingers stroked across her cheek as she opened her eyes slightly, still wincing but looking over at him. For a moment she stared at him, breathing heavily and looking confused as if she had no recognition of what happened.

Finally her eyes strayed away from him, looking above them at the sky and taking in one deep breath. As she let it out, words escaped also.

"Was that _really _nessecary?" She mumbled then closed her eyes, resting her body. Sesshomaru couldn't help but let out a little chuckle, glad to hear a joke from Kim that wasn't filled with a death threat. After checking her pulse and finding her alive he stood up, turning to face Naraku who was still trying to figure what to do. Sesshomaru's smile immediately turned into a hard glare as he grabbed a hold of his Tokijin, removing it form his sheath and turning to march towards Naraku.

"Your turn..." He growled.

Naraku stepped back and looked around. "DUROKO! ASSEMBLE!!"

"Don't waste the last of your breath, NARAKU!" Sesshomaru screamed with anger as his eyes flashed red again. Naraku growled as he jumped out of the way then broke out of his own body, become that big disgusting tentacle slash spider thing that reminds us a bad hentai movie.

"It is not I who will be breathing the breaths of... lastness!" Naraku yelled.

**--**

**It seemed longer when I was writing it T.T**

**reviews... oh my D:**

VulpesKai: Teehee... I guess I'm full of miracles lately.

Sugar Sprite: Hehe, you're welcome : D

Tearainy: Haha... define.. soon... o.o;;

sorceress-of-faith: Haha, I'm sorry for making you wait like this... I'm a bad person T.T

Tsanayi-sama: This chapter was a little more serious but I hope it had enough funny for you l:D

SerenityRose016: i'm so sorry D: You should know I'm not a very fast updater... lol... and it's all because of that dang molly mouse.

VM: You got it dude!

Lady Ayami: Hehe... i'm thinking there will be about two more chapters and then the third part to the trilogy.

Magykrider: Sure, ) I shall email away!

ILoveAnime89: I do not understand the meaning of this word "soon" you speak of D:


	47. Battle

**Ha ha, I made another chapter :D Which I think is friggin loooonnngggg. Took me forever to write it since I so like... not actionish. But I think you'll enjoy. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last in this part of the Trilogy. Hey, maybe I'll make a forth. Depends on how I feel when the third is over :D But boyyyy do I have a twist for you when that part three starts up... muaha... till then you can wait. **

**But here's something to entertain you!**

**((remember, I do not read over and I only use spell check. So, please understand.))**

**

* * *

Chapter 47: Battle

* * *

**

"I aint got no clue"

"Dun dun dun dun,"

"Where I am."

"Dun dun dun dun."

"I aint got no clue"

"DUN DUN DUN DUN."

"Damn."

"Dun-... wait... 'damn' and 'am' don't rhythm." Ayla said, interrupting the little song she and her cousin had been using to pass time.

"Sure they do," Alyssa said while looking at her. "D-amn. -Am. They totally rhythm."

"Yeah, but 'damn' has a 'n' in it..."

"So what? It's silent! Just ignore it!" Alyssa said.

"Oh, I see how it is. So if you had a mute kid you'd just ignore it? What's that kid? You want food! Well, I think I'm going to ignore you because you're silent!" Ayla said sarcastically. Alyssa sighed and hit her own forehead while shaking her whole head. "God.. please kill me..."

"You know, the 'n' didn't choose to be silent! It's not it's fault!" Ayla called as she threw her arms in the air, suddenly concerned for the fairness of the silence N. Alyssa had some how found herself wondering off path and into a wall, giving her head a few smacks as she walked along it. "Kim Sesshomaru gah... save me..." She called out, praying something would come before she went insane.

**(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)**

Sesshomaru jumped into the air, dodging another one of Naraku's giant tentacles and doing a spin in the air with his sword out reached, slicing through Naraku's attachment. He landed on his feet but was forced to leap to the side immediately as another came for him. Finally there was a few second break were the two opponents stood still, glaring at each other.

And as if to break the silence Kim let out a little groan of pain, stirring slightly then falling deep back into her dark pit of unconsciousness. Sesshomaru glanced back towards her, releasing the smallest gulp as Naraku smirked.

"I do wonder... Lord Sesshomaru-sama, you're dear lies a short distance from you in what seems to be her death bed. Tell me, is it really wise to fight with me and not go save her?" He baited, knowing that there was little chance of him winning to the demon. It never worked out that way... which is usually why he had something else do the dirty work. But now that Kim was no longer at his disposal and he didn't have any puppets on hand... he was basically screwed.

Sesshomaru got a small smirk when he heard Naraku's words, being able to read the inner meaning. What a coward Naraku was.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Naraku. But I know Kim would want me to end your miserable existence before anything." He said, smoothly and confidently.

And what was Kim thinking? Let's take a took into that deep dark black abisys that was Kim's mind at the moment.

_'HOLY SHIT THIS HURTS! GOD DAMMIT SESSHOMARU, GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!'_

Back to the actual world, Naraku and Sesshomaru were already back at it, fighting to their top ability.

((Um.. yeah... so here's why this chapter might be short. Pretty much...I suck at fighting scenes O.o... that and I don't really even remember Naraku's fighting techniques. So there will honestly not be that much action o.o;; SO LET'S HAVE A LOT OF NONESENSE : DDDD ))

**(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)**

Back in the world where anime was only watched on a TV screen, Jen and Charles ((o.o... crap... I forgot what I named Kim's parents DDD: Well... I'm sure you all forgot to so let's just pretend...)) were anxiously sitting by there phone, just starring at it... waiting. Charles sighed as he sank into the couch. "I don't know what we're doing this for. I doubt Feudal Japan even has telephones." He grumbled.

"I'm sure one of the girls have their cell phones... now hush. I don't want you're jabber to drown out the phone ringing." Jen snapped at her husband then went back to her intent starring at the phone. Charles crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in response to that.

"Even if they did have their phones, what makes you think they have service?" He asked in a 'duh' tone.

"Kim has called us from there before... or at least... I called her... OHNOCHARLES, WHATIFIT'SSHECAN'TCALLUSANDWECANONLYCALLTHEM!?!?!" Jen suddenly went into panic, reaching her hand out for the phone and snatching it.

"My poor Kimmy..." She pouted while dialing in the numbers. Charles sighed, reaching out and taking the phone from his wife.

"Hun, chill. I'm sure Sesshomaru has every..."

"HELL WITH SESSHOMARU! I WANT MY BABY BACK!" Jen interrupted her husband, perfectly expecting him to snap back some calming speech at her. But instead, he sat there quietly. Arms unfolded and his hands now resting on his lap.

"..." His face looked as if he was trying to resist something.

"...what?" Jen questioned with a crooked face.

"..."

"..Charles... what?" She asked again, a more serious face this time.

"..."

"CHARLES EDWARD CODE JUNIOR, WHAT?!" Jen screamed at her husband. Charles waited only a few more moments, a grin coming to his face.

"Baby-back, baby-back, baby-back ribs" He sang with his natural low male tone. Jen's face was just shy of a glare as he eyebrow twitched.

**(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)**

Crush sighed as he starred out the window of his Spanish classroom, his cheek resting perfectly against his fist as he wondered what kind of chaos Kim and Sesshomaru were going through. He had expected to hear from them earlier... he was almost getting worried. He glanced towards where the teacher stood, their actual teacher rather than the pathetic substitute they had when Sesshomaru paid the school a visit. He couldn't help but grin as he remembered that day. It was quite exciting.

All of a sudden Crush's memories were interrupted by a paper ball flying into the back of his head, feeling harder than any paper ball he'd ever felt. "Ouch..." He groaned while rubbing the back of his head, glancing down at the floor where the ball laid. He would of sworn there were a few cracks in the ground around where it had landed. He raised an eyebrow then looked behind him, somehow his eyes flying right over to Joy. The little Gothic brat sitting in the way back corner of the room, a cloud of doom hovering around her and her back slouched over. She looked at him with red eyes, courtesy of those wonderful contacts she'd bought. But they had bags under them as if she hadn't slept in days. Her hands were clutched tightly around her pencil. Crush felt bad for the pencil... looked like it was about to snap any second just as Joy was.

Crush didn't dare make eye contact with her, instead he went right to bending over and picking up the paper ball. _'Damn... it's heavy...' _He thought as he picked it up, feeling some hard metal under the paper. With a curious look he unwrapped the paper, somehow not surprised to see a rock under the paper folds. "Oh boy..." He mumbled while looking at the blank paper, but seeing some words written on the rock in bright red ink.

**'Hand over the bitch and Sesshomaru-sama...**

**Or I'll have you jumping for joy...**

**...right off a cliff.'**

And to finish the nice little message there was a drawing of a certain taiyoukai and Joy sitting on top of two coffins, enjoying a glass of what Crush could only assume was the blood of himself and Kim. He gulped before looking back at Joy, her catching his look a smirking. Along with her lips the pencil in her hand was forced the curve thus snapping into two. And as if that wasn't bad enough, joy felt the need to put one of the halves in her mouth and menacingly chew.

Crush with his wide eyes looked back forward towards the teacher, gulping.

_'Damn you Kim and Sesshomaru... DAMN YOU!!!'_

**(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)**

Sesshomaru let out a little whimper as he felt something slice against the skin of his arm, that something being one of Naraku's tentacles gone axe thing. He glared over at the demon, starting to feel the exhaustion of so much battling.

"Time to end this..." He growled while drawing the Tokijin, not taking a rocket scientist to know that he was going to attempt a Dragon Strike. But another groan from Kim out of pain reminded him that a blow like that would not only throw out Naraku, but also her. He growled, looking back at Kim as she began to come back to. One could not imagine the relief that overwhelmed him when he saw her moving, living, healing. It seemed the bleeding in her neck had stopped though the sight of the blood she had already lost was not the best thing for him to gaze upon.

"Ah, speak of the devil. Welcome back, wench." Naraku said with a small serving of venom in his tone, his words just sliding out like a slippery snake's tongue. Sesshomaru eyes snapped away from Kim and at Naraku.

"Speak not with such little respect towards her..." He growled.

"Ugh... Sesshomaru... your sentences make less and less sense every time you talk..." Kim grumbled while forcing herself into a sitting position, the bending of her body up taking a long, slow, and painful progression. She between Sesshomaru who stood with his back facing her a few feet away and then Naraku, further away than Sesshomaru and with his front facing them.

Sesshomaru's back didn't remain towards her for long though, he immediately turned and in a second was by her side, kneeling down.

"Kim, are you hurt?" He asked her, the look she gave him telling him just how stupid of a question that was. So there was really no need for her to respond.

"What happened?" She asked him, her tone a little soft and a slight grimance after she spoke from the contraction it had on the skin and muscles of her neck. Sesshomaru's expression turned serious as his brows fell, his hand flatting against her back to help her support her self as she sat and his head shaking slightly. "I will tell you when this is good and over." He said, his voice almost a whisper as he could sense her low energy, power, her demonic scent which he was so fond of mixed with much more blood then one could be comfortable with.

"And it will be over soon..." He added, narrow eyes glancing back over at Naraku.

Kim looked completely confused, but could only hold that face for so long before fatigue and pain reintroduced it's self to her. "Oh.. okay..." She mumbled, putting more force on the hand that Sesshomaru used to help keep her up since her body felt as if it was about to shut back down. But she wouldn't let herself become such a sitting duck. "Sesshomaru... help me up." She told him, dealing with the pain as she turned her head towards him, sending a demanding look. But it was only met buy his narrow and stubborn one.

"No, you will rest while I take care of business." He told her, slowly lowering her back to the ground by lowering his hand.

"Noooo, you will _help me up _and let me have some of the... fun.." She spat back.

"**No**, you will stay right there. You are too injured to fight or have any fun." He said, removing his hand and mentally scolding himself for having his back to Naraku for so long. Luckily the hanyou had settled with the amusement of letting then quarrell.

"SESSHOMARU! Do you want me to tell Naraku those embarrassing nicknames which he would surely abuse and torture you with!?" Kim threatened, Naraku's ears perking.

"Ooh! Tell them to me!" Naraku urged her, clasping his hands together in a pleading manner.

"Kim..." Sesshomaru growled slightly.

"Well, maybe I will tell you Naraku. I mean, what else am I going to do? Just lay here... pathetically... bored... not much to do or say minus those wonderful nicknames..." She said, glancing up at Sesshomaru. He simply sighed and shook his head.

"Do as you wish Kim. I will not allow myself to selfishly let you risk your life." He told her, turning and showing her his hard back as he walked back towards Naraku, the Tokijin still griped in his mighty hand.

Kim watched as he walked away, her brows falling and his lips going down with it. _'I have to do something... I have to help... I don't care what Sesshomaru says... I can fight...'_

Right as Sesshomaru's pace quickened and he made a sprint towards Naraku, a screamed filled the air. This scream not belonging to either of their three voices. They all froze and looked around puzzled, till there was a flash from the sky and falling straight down above Kim was Alyssa and Ayla, the older sister clinging to Alyssa while letting out a high pitch scream, Alyssa's face molded with pure annoyance.

It took them all a few moments to realize exactly where the sister would land, the realization coming a bit too late as Ayla and Alyssa crashed down onto the already aching body of Kim.

"GAH!"

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!"

"...hey Kim..."

"OHMYGOD! GET OFF ME!!!!" Kim practically screamed, the pain running through her body almost unbearable. She felt like clawing her own heart out just to spare herself this misery.

"Gee, nice to see you too..." Alyssa grumbled, the worry for her cousin draining for a moment at her snappiness till she took another look at her cousin, saw how hurt she actually was, and got wide eyes.

"EEEEEEKKK!" Ayla was still screaming as she rolled off Kim and curled into a little ball.

"Kim are you-" Alyssa was about to ask her the complete sentence when Sesshomaru was suddenly with them, kneeling by Kim again.

"Kim, are you alright?" He asked her, trying to keep his voice as calmed as he could.

Kim got a completely straight look at them, her eyebrow twitching slightly.

"I want to kill myself..." She gurmbled bluntly. Upon hearing this Sesshomaru glared at Alyssa.

"Next time watch where you're falling! You have seriously hurt Kim!"

"OH!? So this is my fault? Maybe next time you should lay her down in a place where people can't fall on her!!!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!!"

"Someone... please... kill me..."

Naraku watched the little mess with a sweat drop falling down the back of his head.

"So much fuss over one simple girl..." He mumbled, scratching his head slightly. Finally he grew bored with the arguing and held his hand out as it took the form of one of those wonderful and close to hentai tentacles.

"ENOUGH!" He amplified his voice, attempting to sound like the impatient bad guy who would have them all in major pain. Alyssa looked back write as the tentacle came flying towards them and got wide eyes, shrieking as she jumped up and ran, the tentacle following her.

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked at the two human girls, both eking like there was no tomorrow. Though for all of them there was a great possibility that there would be no tomorrow.

"SESSHOMARU! GO HELP ALYSSA!" Kim snapped at him.

"..."

"SESSHOMARU!"

"I suddenly feel like the world has no hope..."

"WELL TOO BAD! GO SAVE MY COUSIN OR IM GOING TO GO HAVE A DOCTOR REMOVE MY UTERUS! THEN IT'D BE NO HEIRS FOR SESSHIE!!!" She screamed at him. Sesshomaru gave her a look as Naraku went in a laughing fit over the nickname, Alyssa jumping over a rock as the tentacle continued it's pursuit.

"You wouldn't..." He mumbled.

"You think I like it there? YOU THINK I LIKE GETTING MY FUCKING PERIOD?!"

"No..."

"SO WHAT IS THERE TO STOP ME FROM GETTING RID OF IT?!"

"Love?" Sesshomaru suggested, trying not to flinch at the look Kim gave him.

"Oh... I'll show you love.. the love of staying in my own world and sitting on my ass while watching Pokemon all day. THAT IS LOVE. UTERUS DOES _NOT_ EQUAL LOVE."

Just then Ayla's scream finally came to a dead stop, her looking over at Sesshomaru with a raised brow. "Did you just say...?"

"Yes Ayla..." Sesshomaru and Kim sighed in union.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" She curled up again, laughing her brains out.

All this noise was finally starting to actually pick at Naraku, his head starting to ache from all the commotion.

"OKAY THIS TIME, SERIOUSLY, THAT IS ENOUGH!!!" He yelled, attention being sent over to where Alyssa had just tripped over some stupidly placed rock with the tentacle flying towards her. She got wide eyes.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kim yelled, watching with horror as she expected her cousin to me sliced right through. Seeing the actual danger Sesshomaru shot up, about to sprint to the rescue. But even with his speed it was doubtful that he'd get there on time.

He was two seconds away.

Alyssa's doom was one.

But right at that one second Sesshomaru stopped right at the half way point, showing an obvious look of confusion as he looked towards where this happened. The tentacle, having been sliced off it's own attachment, fell to the ground right at the feet of Alyssa's savor. Everyone, not even Naraku spared, starred with confusion and shock as a face much like Sesshomaru's stood in front of Alyssa, the way he stood letting off an almost protective look.

"Duroko...?" Alyssa mumbled, looking up at Duroko.

"Duroko! What do you think you are doing?!" Naraku snapped to his minion as the remaining part of his attachment came back, forming into his regular arm.

"I was actually wondering the same thing," Duroko mumbled as he turned to look at Alyssa, looking straight into her eyes which were now about as wide as can be, her mouth gaped with shock. He kept a calm and collected expression as Alyssa stayed with that same face, for a few moments that was all it was. Till finally Duroko out reached his hand to offer help for Alyssa, help to her feet.

Alyssa looked at his hand blankly as everyone else took this for a opportunity to speak.

"Alyssa! Stay away from him!" Kim called out, her voice sounding as if in pain and that Alyssa's life was still on the line.

"Duroko, get over here now!" Naraku tried to order his former fighter.

"Alyssa! NAME YOUR BABIES AFTER ME!" Ayla yelled out while waving her arms around in the air.

Alyssa managed to ignore all of them as she took Duroko's hand, letting him pull her up to her feet. But that just made it easier for them to look at eachother.

"Such an annoyance..." He growled, seriousness taking over his body as he shot his hand out again, it forming with a sharp curve and swinging towards Duroko and Alyssa like a giant axe.

"Watch out!" A female voice called out, weather it be Kim or Ayla.. or maybe even Alyssa, or perhaps it was the wind, either way it was a shriek of fear for the two in the swing's path. ((Btw, I'm listening to this like metal music now so I'm all... pumped up xD Might actually get a good action scene in! Doubtful though... ))

Duroko didn't bother looking back since he could sense the attack coming for them, hearing the wind it sliced through. It went so sharply and qucikly... they'd be just butter on it's blade. Luckily he had quickly wrapped his arm around Alyssa and with little reaction from her, maybe a small gasp, pulled her close to himself and jumped up to dodge the blade.

As she watched Kim sprung up into a sitting postion, glaring towards where she watched Duroko so close to Alyssa, her very lifei n his hands, but the pain from her sudden postion change making her cringe.

"Kim," Ayla said, noticing her cousin's pain as Kim grinded her teeth against eachother, clutching her stomach. Upon hearing Ayla, Sesshomaru looked back and back trakced to them when he saw Kim's pained expression. But Kim ignored all around her and kept her glare towards Duroko.

"But her down, Duroko!" She ordered, remembering Duroko for what he had done to her when he was tricking her, tricking her into thinking he was Sesshomaru. That had hurt, that had majorly sucked. And hell if she was about to trust him with her best friend, her cosuins, her blood.

When she saw Duroko ignoring her she called again, this time it being more of a scream.

"DUROKO! I said put her down!"

"Kim, shut up," Ayla snapped at her, catching Kim a little off gaurd.

"If he dropped her now she'd die.. their high enough up!" Ayla pointed out with a harsh tone that rarely extended from her vocal box. Kim looked at her, a bit of a surprised look then frowned, swallowing down how much she did not want him anyway near Alyssa. Right on time she looked over as the Duroko came to a landing by them, setting Alyssa on her feet. She still looked a little out of it but knew to run over to Kim and Ayla. She stood on the opposite side of Kim that Ayla was on, curling her fist up against her chin and turning the upper half of her body back as she looked from Naraku to Duroko. It seemed that with Duroko's coming there was also the entrence of a feeling... a feeling that this was a real battle again and not some moment for them to goof off and bicker.

It was an odd moment for the Kode girls... never would they of thought something like this would be happening. How they were expected to deal with this world that use to only be in reach when dreamt about. But now... they were there, stuck with demons and magic. It was a bit... crazy to say the least. And there was one of them, completly changed even outside of her race for this youkai she just happened to fall in love with after meeting for the first time... though those years of admiration might count for something.

All their eyes were on Sesshomaru as he left their side, walking over to stand by Duroko and not even sparing him a glance. He would not honor the demon with the privlidge of speaking to his face, as close as anyone could get to Sesshomaru's equal.

"Let this Sesshomaru guess... .you favor the girl, so you have come to her side?" He asked, little curiously bubbling in his voice.

Duroko also looked forward, not willing to look at Sesshomaru either.

"Perhaps... or perhaps working for that bafoon has finally worn on me." Duroko replied, holding his hand in front of him and looking down at it with a smirk as his skin was covered with a pale red glow.

"I look forward to cleaning his blood out from under my fingernails..." He said, glancing over at Naraku who was simply standing, his literally hand-made axe hovering above his head.

Kim's eyes suddenly opened wide, a thought coming to her mind.

_'Blood...'_

Ayla noticed this in Kim and looked over at her. "What's wrong?" She asked, worried. Alyssa heard Ayla and finally turned away from the three demons, sitting down next to Kim and waiting for her reply to Ayla's question. Kim looked at both of them and bit her lip while shaking her head.

"Nothing.. it was just... just another shot of pain." She said, half way lying. It wasn't really a shot of pain that made her eyes widen but she could easily say there was a shot of pain happening in every part of her body ever second. But there was that one thought that had made Kim realize what she could do...

"Are you two finally ready..? Or would you like to act like complete idiots a little longer?" Naraku hissed.

"We are quite ready, Naraku." Duroko grinned while pulling out the katana that hung at his hip. Sesshomaru glanced to the demon at his side before looking back at Naraku.

"Fall back," He said. He tightened his grip around his sword's hilt. Duroko looked at him, glaring and obviously not in the mood for Sesshomaru's ego.

"I will not fall back, this is as much my battle as it is your's." He growled.

"How dare you say such idiotic things..." Sesshomaru nearly roared, snapping his obviously pissed face at Duroko.

"Did that Naraku hunt down your love and take her away from you? Did he turn her against you and forced you to cause such a pain that it spread to your own bosy? Has he been harassing you for years that can not be counted?" Sesshomaru questioned, his words coming out like spits in Duroko's face.

"..." The other inuyoukai stood there, unable to say 'aye' to any of the above.

"This Sesshomaru did not think so..." Sesshomaru hissed then looked back to Naraku, about to approach.

"You know... I have come to realize those damn girls are too much of a distraction.." The hanyou smirked, his other arm sprouting into an axe. Sesshomaru and Duroko became alert with that comment and made sure they stood in the path between Naraku and the three girls. But Naraku was already at it, his attachments expanding and flying right towards them. They shot as if they would cut right through Sesshomaru and Duroko, but the two would not dodge like cowards and leave the girls unpreticed.

But it was a fake out, Naraku had no intention of cutting through them. Instead the two axed limbs made a sharp verticle turn as soon as they were in front of the demons, moving so qucikly that it was just shy of the speed of light.

"No..." Sesshomaru gasped quietly with wide eyes as he could no longer see the axes, him and Duroko immedatly turning to see what was about to happen. Duroko tried snatching the pole like part that attached the axe to Naraku body but could not seem to get a grasp on it.

Alyssa and Ayla screamed as any other humans girls would in this situation, but Kim sat there with wide eyes. The world seemed to freeze as that one thought his her again.

_'...Blood...'_

As soon as she had reminded herself she glared and threw both her hands forward. "**Choushikei**!" She called out, a vein whip shooting out from both of her hands and shooting right into the axe's going through it and stopping them in their path then flying forward, right into Narkau before he knew what to do.

"GAH!" He groaned as on went straight through his heart, the other coiling around his arm and going up his vein. Kim found it hard to support herself and stay up as she tried to keep her little signature move up. As Alyssa and Ayla could sense this they each went took their side of her, keeping her up. Sesshomaru smile, glad to see that Kim had finally managed to save herself...

"No! Baka!" Duroko yelled while looking wide eyed at Kim. Sesshomaru, Ayla, and Alyssa all looked at him confused.

"Baka...? How is she a-?" Alyssa was about to finish when sudden;y Kim let out an agonizling yelled, Naraku chuckling not too long after.

"Kim!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, snapping his attention back to her as she looked like she was about to plop over, and she would have if Alyssa and Ayla weren't there. She sat there, breathing heavily. Alyssa and Ayla were trying to figure out what was wrong when Kim's hands began to darken, turning a terrible mixture of purple and black.

"Kim!" Alyssa nearly screamed as Kim brought back the one vein that was going through Naraku's heart.

"Naraku's body is mostly poisions and vapors! That is all she is abosorbing from him right now!" Duroko explained in a loud tone. Sesshomaru had a clearly panicked look as he starred at Kim's hands. The vein whip had completly retracted into one of them and only her plam and a little more were that cruel coloring. But for some reason the other vein stayed out, going right into the evil veins of Naraku.

"Kim! Recall the choushikei!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"I-I... I... TRYING!" Kim screamed, pulling her hand as she tried to pull the whip out, letting out another shriek of pain as her eyes slammed shut and she gritted her teeth. Sesshomaru starred with wide eyes.

_'Why can't she retract the...?' _

He turned to where Naraku was, a wide and evil smirk across the hanyou's face. Sesshomaru's eyes traveled down to where the vein pierced through his hand. Then it all became known. Naraku was using both of his hands to keep the choushikei in him, to make it keep absorbing his poision.

"NARAKU! RELEASE IT!" Sesshomaru roared.

"Why?" The hanyou mocked. "Look at it this way, she is doomed to die now none the less. At least the more poision she has inside of her the master it will be." He said while smirking a little more. "And it'll be oh so much more painful, isn't that right Kim?"

Kim was limp, her one spared hand fallen at her side and the other just being pulled along with the vein. Sesshomaru looked at her, growling a little, then thinking quickliy. He took his Tokijin and ran to where the path of the vein which went from Kim's hand to Naraku's.

The hanyou narrowed his eyes a little. _'What is he doing...?'_

With one mighty swing, Sesshomaru used the tokijin's blade to cut right through the remaining choushikei. Kim let out a scream that triumpthed above all others made that whole night as her vein, instead of retracting, fell limp onto the ground. Kim's hand was finally allowed to also fall to her side as her eyes rolled back and she fainted into Alyssa's arms.

"Kim!" Alyssa screamed.

"Look at her hands!" Ayla said. Everyone's eyes were brought to Kim's hands, one being pretty bad. The other even worst. The poision had conquered all the way up to her eblow. Sesshomaru then looked where liquid poisions were leaking from the open cut in the vein, which had suddenly become hard and cracky. It crumbled into dust, clean off of Kim's palm as she was completly freed from that whip finally.

Naraku backed up slightly, knowing that he had cracked the thin ice. The anger in Sesshomaru's look. All Naraku could do now was hope to escape alive.

"If I were you I would not waste my time with this Naraku..." He mumbled as Sesshomaru turned to face him, a deadly glare to him.

"She will die if not cared for soon!" Naraku tried.

"It is as you said Naraku... she is already doomed anyway." Sesshomaru hissed.

"I will not miss this oppertunity to finally make you pay!" He shouted before sprinting towards him, about to make an attack when from out of no where an glowing arrow beat him, disinigrating Naraku's skin as it met.

"Ah!" Naraku groaned as he felt the pain. Sesshomaru stopped his charge and looked towards where the arrow had come from.

"Sesshomaru!" The voice of Kagome called out from her spot a top a large stone. The inuyoukai looked up at her, slightly bewildered.

"We can take care of Naraku! You go get Kim help!" She told him, speaking loudly from the distance, Inuyasha coming up behind her.

Sesshomaru almost refused, then he heard the pats of feet behind him and looked over to see Miroku running to Kim. Ayla moved out of his way as he knelt beside her, picking up her arm and examining it. He frowned and looked at Sesshomaru.

"The poision is traveling, soon it will be through all her veins and will get in her heart. And then she will die." He said with distress in his tone. Sesshomaru growled, his eyes flashing red as he looked back towards the stumbling Naraku.

"But wait!" The monk called back to him, bringing his attention back also.

"If she gets treatment soon enough there will be hope! She might still live, you just can't waste any time!" He tried to convince the demon.

And it worked.

Within the second Sesshomaru had Kim in his arms, Alyssa and Ayla clinging to his back. Sesshomaru turned to looked at Inuyasha.

"Make him suffer..." He hissed, his eyes still a rapid red. He then glanced at Duroko.

"I will stay and asist." Duroko replied to his glance.

"Sesshomaru, there is a way out of here that way, it should be the fastest one. It's through a portal." Miroku told him, but before he could even finish Sesshomaru was gone.

"Eek! Sesshomaru, slow down! I'm gonna fall off!" Ayla yelled.

"Ayla, don't be stupid! We have to get Kim help as soon as possible! If anything he should be going faster!" Alyssa snaped.

Sesshomaru feet that pounded against the ground were soon replaced with the form of a cloud, gliding him faster than his feet could ever take him. It was within minutes that they were outside.

"Yay! We made it out!" Ayla cheered as she managed to noticed the green in the blur of scenery as Sesshomaru traveled.

"No all was have to do is...OOF!" Alyssa said, feeling herself being thrown against the ground. She got a confused expression and looked over next to herself, where Ayla layed.

"Owwww..." She groaned then sat up.

"Did...did he ditch us?"

Alyssa ahead of them, tilting her head slightly.

"I... I think so..." She mumbled.

"Well, that was nice." Ayla grumbled sarcastically while rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. Alyssa then got a determined look and stood up. Ayla looked up at her with a curious look.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She asked her younger sister.

"I'm going to follow them!"

"What?!"

"You heard me! Kim might die! Don't you want to be there to know what happens? It's killing me on the inside to be so..." Alyssa took a deep breath then looked back at her sister.

"Come on!" She yelled before she began sprinting forward, towards where the sun was just setting. Ayla was forced to quickly jump up and follow her sister.

"Wait! Alyssa!! WAIT!!" She called while waving her arms and following her sister, down the grassy hill that would some how lead them to Kim and Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru dodged trees as he quickly moved through a forest, his castle not too far away. He took a spare moment to look down at Kim's pale face, her eyes lids laying gently next to eachother and her mouth open the slightest bit.

"Kim... just a little longer."


	48. Happy Ending?

**The final chapter :D But don't worry. **

**I'm like in the mood so I'm totally all over getting the next part up. Add me to your author alert list and you'll be able to read the next story as soon as I put it up!!**

**There's even a little sneak peak of the next story after this short wrap up... hehe**

**

* * *

Chapter 48: Happy Ending?

* * *

**

The room seemed warm to her, maybe it being just the millions of covers that her worried caretakers had thrown over her, the fever she might of had, pr the heated sun beaming through the open window at her bed side. It's rays coming in and even managing to show a blur of light from the other side of her thick and closed eye lids. But none the less, it was hot.

And no one likes to sleep in sweat.

Kim stirred a little, her head shaking a little back and forth, digging deeper into her pillow. Her hand was actually what felt the warmest, feeling a soft yet thick skin wrapping around it. Her golden eyes slowly gaped open, only the slightest. She looked up with a blurry vision at the stone hard ceiling above her head. And for the moment she had no idea where she was... but it was familiar. Finally she closed her eyes again as a blink then let them open to about half their capacity. Her vision sharpened as starred at the curve of every stone, about to attempt to sit up when she was suddenly reminded of every single injury on her body.

She turned her head slightly to look out the window, which she could tell lead out to a balcony. And past the glass of that window she could even see the trees and land in the distance under a bright blue sky. She blinked while spacing out towards the window, slowly starting to remember what had happened.

_'Where's... Naraku? And Sessh-...'_

Her attention was taken back to her heated hand as she felt whatever had wrapped it's self it engulf her fingers a little more. Slowly and steadily she turned her head and eyes in the limb's direction. Her sight being met with the other and wrapped around her own. Her eyes followed the dark markings on it's wrist up the arm, till all she could make out were shinning silver strands that fell over the soft bed she laid on, sparkling as the sun's beams hit them just right. A small smile curved to her lips as she squeezed Sesshomaru's hand, returning the affection.

Just then the door to the room opened,

"Sesshomaru, seriously." Alyssa grumbled while barging in, pushing the door out of her way and probably almost off it's hinges. Her eyes were closed and her brow twitched the slightest with an obvious look of annoyance.

"We're all waiting for you in the dinning hall. Come get some breakfa-..." Alyssa order's suddenly slowed as the dirty blonde human opened her eyes and was met with the kind smile of Kim.

"Hey.." The demoness said to her cousin, using the hand that wasn't being held captive by Sesshomaru's to wave a little. Alyssa's jaw dropped as her eyes got wide. She suddenly forgot completely about the rumble in her stomach as she ran over to Kim's bedside, pushing Sesshomaru completely out of the way. His eyes immediately opened with alarm as he fell to the ground, never releasing his grip on Kim's hand so she was tugged almost completely off the bed as well. She would of fallen if Alyssa hadn't had her dangling my her shoulders in a big giant bear hug.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE OKAY!!" She exclaimed with joy.

"Alyssa... ow... ow... ow"

"Suck it up!"

Sesshomaru sat on the ground, looking up at the two and not really sure what to do. He was overwhelmed with joy, but how could he express it without actually expressing anything.

"Kim..." He mumbled, Alyssa releasing her cousin, letting Kim's top half fall over the bed and just hang there.

"Hi Sesshomaru..." She mumbled in a 'why me' tone, feeling the blood already rushing to her head. Sesshomaru shot a small glare to Alyssa as he sat up and took Kim in his arms, standing up and helping her lay back on the bed. "Thanks... at least _someone_ is thinking..." Kim mumbled sarcastically while shooting a little glance at Alyssa. The girl just giggled while scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry... I was just so happy to see you okay..." Alyssa smiled before turning.

"I'll give you guys some alone time! I'm gonna go get Ayla and Duroko!" She exclaimed before running out of the room, not even bothering to shut the door as she left. Kim's eyes widened as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"Duroko is _here_?" She gasped. Sesshomaru gave a small nod.

"Yes.. him and Alyssa have become quite close while you were resting.." He explained to her, the idea of that even creeping him out a little. And he could tell just by Kim's facial expression she wasn't too pleased with that either.

"There is nothing to worry about though.. he is harmless. I can sense no scheme brewing. And he seems all his attention is sent right to Alyssa." He said. Kim raised an eyebrow, letting out a little breath. She still didn't look happy.

"And what does Alyssa think of all this?" She asked.

"Well... it seems she is one to easily forgive..." Sesshomaru mumbled then shook his head. "But enough about them, Kim, how do you feel?" He asked her, taking a seat on the bed by her side and brushing some of her lavender hair out of her face.

Kim sighed and nodded. "I'm fine... I mean... a little sore but... how long have I been out for?" She asked him. Sesshomaru seemed to be thinking for a short second before he replied.

"About a month." He answered. Kim's eyes got wide once more as she sat up.

"A whole month!?" She gasped before feeling the painful effects. Sesshomaru clinged his arms around just as she was about to fall back, holding her up and close to himself.

"Yes.. a whole month. Far better than what it could of been..." He told her, biting his lip softly. She most likely would of died if it had not been for his quick return to the castle. He had gotten there not long after Alyssa and Ayla were... forgotten... and was immediately given medical attention by his best doctors. Kim nodded as she understood then looked down at her body, trying to see the damage. She got a mad blush when she saw the only thing on her upper half was a thick wrap of bandages then worked as a shirt, but still were enough to make her feel exposed. Thank goodness they had bothered to at least give her some pants over the rest of her bandages.

"Sesshomaru!" She whined while crossing her arms over her chest, looking over at him with a whiny look.

"Where's my shirt?!"

Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her shyness, shaking his head. "You had a fever, you probably would of cooked to death with an more coverage. There is nothing to worry about. You know that this Sesshomaru would never allow for you to be in any less than you should be." He told her, making Kim smile a little.

"Thanks..."

"Well, at least when anyone other than this Sesshomaru would be looking..." Sesshomaru had to add, getting a narrow and blank looked form Kim before she popped him on the head.

"Don't go all hentai on me now..." She grumbled then sighed, laying back so her head could rest on the pillow.

"Is this my old room?" She asked him, looking at him curiously while her eyes scanned the room. He simply nodded.

"More or less, it is now your room period." He told her, Kim nodding in agreement.

"Yeah so... what all did I miss?" Kim asked him, wonderment in her expression as she looked over at him. Sesshomaru looked back at her then began the recalling.

"You were poisoned by Naraku severely. Luckily my worthless half brother and his friends showed up to take care of Naraku so I could return you to the castle for medical attention. Alyssa and Ayla had come with me but... they fell off my back half way through. About two weeks ago them and Duroko showed up. He had apparently found them on the way to the castle. From what he says... Naraku has fallen and his threat is over. Now he wished to start a knew... and perhaps pursue a life with Alyssa." Sesshomaru informed her. Kim raised her eyebrow and sighed.

"I guess all we can do is believe him for now..." She mumbled. Sesshomaru smiled slightly and nodded.

"Now.. enough about the past..." He said while twisting his body a little, lowering himself to lay next to Kim. "The future is by far more important."

Kim smiled as she looked over at him, unable to lay on her side and face him completely due to the pain.

"Of course... could we maybe plan things for after I heal though?" She asked, laughing a little. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way.." He smiled, before bringing his hand up again to brush more of her hair out of her face, though Kim would of rather have it there she had to love Sesshomaru's fingers as they barely brushed against her forehead. So she allowed it.

"I guess there's nothing in our way anymore..." Kim mumbled, her expression softening as Sesshomaru moved his face closer to her, come at a slow pace which just left her waiting.

"Mhm... now the only thing left is to mate and begin the life I dream of.. every night..." He said, almost in a whisper. Kim simply smiled since she knew no words would be able to compare to the kiss she was about to exchange with him, so she instead prepared her lips for something she had just noticed she'd been longing for. And right as the two were about to fill in the whole gap...

"PERVERT!!" A voice screamed from the door way, Ayla standing in it and seeing Sesshomaru 'all over Kim' in her mind. Sesshomaru stopped and got a narrow look with a twitchy brow which Kim could only see.

"Ayla..." He grumbled. Kim giggled a little, shaking her head and looking over at Ayla with an amused expression.

"I'LL TEACH YA TO GO ALL PERVY ON MY COUSIN, DOG BOY!!" Ayla announced while running over to them, jumping on top so Sesshomaru and nearly knocking the breath out of him.

"Uh.. Ayla... we were just talking..." Kim tried to calm her cousin down, a look that held surprisement and the fact she feared her cousin at that moment.

"Talking my ass!!" Ayla yelled.

"Get off me you worthless excuse for a soul!!"

"SHUT UP AND STOP MOVING!"

Alyssa and Duroko, along with Rin and Jaken, came into the door's path as they peeked their heads in to see what was going on. Rin smiled brightly when she saw Kim awake and ran over to her, jumping onto the bed and tackling Kim for a hug while the battle between Sesshomaru and Ayla took place right next to them.

"Kim-chan!" The little girl squealed, nuzzling her head into Kim as she hugged the demoness. Kim smiled as she wrapped her arms around Rin, not daring to express the pain that she'd gotten from Rin's little tackle.

"It's good to see you again too Rin..." She laughed a little.

"Uh.. Ayla, Sesshomaru... maybe you two should stop before you hurt someone..." Alyssa said as she came up to them right as Sesshomaru had Ayla in a headlock.

"I don't think their listening to you..." Duroko chuckled a little as he came up next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and shaking his head. Alyssa laughed as she looked over at him and nodded.

"Yeah, guess I might as well let them settle this." She said.

Both Kim and Jaken shot Duroko an evil glare, making him cringe a little.

"Take your arm off her..." They hissed in union, Jaken and Kim finally finding a topic they had some common ground on.

"Oh deal with it guys..." Alyssa sighed while waving a dismissal at them, as if Jaken wasn't enough but now Kim would be all over Duroko. She couldn't blame her though... but she was confident that Kim would warm up to Duroko eventually. Kim sighed and shrugged, deciding she'd wait for Duroko to screw up before going crazy on him. She looked around the room, unable to not smile at the sight... Ayla and Sesshomaru practically killing each other... Alyssa and Duroko showing pre-lovey dovey signs, Jaken even greener with jealousy than normal, and Rin being super ka-wa-iiiiii. And then there was Kim, in the middle of it all and just left to enjoy the entertainment. She giggled a little then shook her head.

_'I guess this is as close to a happy ending as I'll ever get...'_

She suddenly offed as she felt Ayla smash into her, Sesshomaru haven accidentally flipped the girl right on top of Kim.

"Gah!" Kim groaned before coughing from having the air knocked out of her.

"Kim, I apologize!" Sesshomaru quickly said, pushing Ayla right off Kim and allowing her to fly right into the opposing wall. Kim glared at him.

"You're in trouble..."

Sesshomaru simply sighed.

"It was only a matter of time..."

Alyssa giggled as she shook her head.

"You know what... you're bickering with each other is actually starting to get cute." She said, neither of the couple hearing her as they went into one of their spouts, Ayla letting out a pain filled groan as she slid down the wall.

**

* * *

**

* * *

Any demon that was a someone was gathered in the ball room of the Western Land's castles, everyone bustling with talk about the land's lord and his new mate. The lord himself sat at the highest corner of the ball, on a larger satin pillow with his legs crossed and a calm look on his face. Was her nervous? No one could tell. How did he feel about being _mated_... That which he thought he never would be.

He told no one.

Sitting at his side was his loyal minion, Jaken, the demon having a distressed look as he starred at the floor in front of himself. He didn't look like the happiest little toad and the same went for the little dark haired girl who stood in a corner, not finding a place in the whole room for a little human like herself. She felt so unwelcome... so out of place. It almost made her cry to see what was unfolding.

Finally, the loud sound of horns silenced all of the quests, their attention being drawn the the room's grand and tall doorway one by one. They all starred at the doors, a presenter standing by them and waiting for his cue.

Two servants stood by each door, their backs straight and them looking as presentable as possible for the occasion. They waited till the presenter had given them the signal before grabbing onto the door's handles, pulling back and allowing the crack between them to expand till the doors had opened.

Now for all the quests to lay their eyes upon was a girl, or women at that. Her hair was completely pinned up to the most glorious headpiece, made of gold and feathers which sparkled so much it was almost blinding. She looked down, letting her face be hidden from the view of anyone. Her hands were folded in the sleeves of her long and silky kimono, the most detailed patterns of cranes and flowers on it with the beautiful shaded of white, pink, and gold. The room was quiet and everyone looked at this form of beauty, Sesshomaru even looking at his soon to be mate. All that would be official that night when the actual mating ceremony took place and he marked his territory.

Without even needing a signal, the women knew she was to begin her walk towards her lord. She walked so gracefully as if gliding, her head always bowed and her hands in her kimono's sleeves. She passed right by the young Rin who followed this women with her eyes, her supposed new mother figure.

Jake looked up as the women approached, him gulping slightly. He glanced at his lord then back at the ground, holding in a sigh.

The women took her final soft steps before she was right in front of Sesshomaru's high cushion. She kept her head bowed, perhaps out of respect or keeping the suspense in the guests to reveal her true beauty. The presenter finally stepped forward, this being his cue as Sesshomaru stood up.

"Presenting the mate of the great Lord Sesshomaru-sama,..!" His voiced called out, loud and echoing through the hall.

"Lady Emi, of the Western Lands!" He announced, gesturing towards this Emi as she lifted her head to look up at Sesshomaru, revealing her lipstick red lips and sharp gold eyes, silver hair starting to escape from under the headpiece. Going up vertically on each of her cheeks was a pink stipe and on her forehead was a magenta star, bledning in perfectly with her creamy pale skin. Her bright red lips turned into a smirk as the hall cheered for her, but her smirk only being for Sesshomaru.

"I look forward to spending the rest of my life at your side, my lord." She spoke with such a voice up to him.

He looked down at her and simply nodded. If he had x-ray vision, he would of been able to see right past the many levels of floors. All the floors leading down till you eventually would be looking right into the dungeon.

Right into the cell where two girls sat in the darkness, together but one feeling so alone.

Her legs were curled up and her purple hair fell over her knees, her head resting on them as she bit as her damp cheeks. The girl next to her, a human blonde, looked up when she could hear the massive cheers even from their cell. She frowned, knowing what that had to of meant. She then looked at the demoness next to her, placing a shakled hand on her back.

"Kim... I'm sorry..." She whispered.

The purple haired girl lifted her head, looking to the blonde one with eyes that were dull minus the sprakles of tears building up.

"Alyssa... how... how did this happen?" She whispered back, filled with sorrow and pain from the heart. Alyssa shook her head, feeling her own eyes start to try and force back tears. "I wish I knew, Kim."

**

* * *

**

**Bet you wanna read that next story pretty bad now (evil smile)**

**BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR IT!**

**I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO NAME IT SO... :D**


End file.
